


Always.

by simplepleasures101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Chef Alec Lightwood, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 98
Words: 225,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/pseuds/simplepleasures101
Summary: Alec had been through a lot and it has been a long time since he felt comfortable with people not in his family. Cue Magnus Bane. They both help each other heal and realise that they are right for each other. They navigate and learn their way through their relationship and their own baggage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the work. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Alec knew he was going to regret it. Ever since that incident, he didn’t feel comfortable in crowded places, especially when alcohol lowered inhibitions and control. But he knew he couldn’t avoid it today. It was Izzy’s birthday after all and she had been begging him for weeks for them to celebrate at Pandemonium together. After a lot of puppy eyes, he relented, knowing that he couldn’t say no to her.

 

As he looked at his mostly monochrome wardrobe, he didn’t know what to wear. Maybe he needed to take Izzy up on her shopping offer. He preferred black of course and his Chef aprons tended to be white. Finally digging out a navy-blue long-sleeved shirt, he set about getting himself ready. Izzy’s only request tonight (besides pushing his boundaries and begging him to go to a club) was for him not to wear black. Once he was ready, he quickly left to meet them outside the club.

 

Once he arrived, it wasn’t difficult to spot Izzy’s red dress and Jace’s booming laugh. Izzy was the first to notice him.

 

“Hey look at you big brother! All dressed up for once!”

 

“Well. Being a chef doesn’t really require you to dress up you know. Everything is covered up anyway.”

 

“Well you look great,” she said beaming at him.

 

“Thanks Izzy,” he said, smiling at her.

 

“Even though you found the closest thing to black you could wear,” she muttered.

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, “blue is a totally different colour!”

 

The closer they got to the bouncer checking their ID, the louder the music became. Alec felt his nerves start to increase again. He kept telling himself that it was going to be okay. It was still early and it wasn’t so crowded yet. All he had to do was get to his seat at the table and stay there the rest of the night on the pretense of taking care of the table.

 

As they made their way in, they were quick to find their friends, Simon and Clary already seated at a VIP table with drinks.

 

“Hey Si” Izzy shouted over the music reaching up to hug him. “VIP table huh?”

 

“Hey Izzy,” he said, blushing, “Well I told them it was your birthday and they managed to get us upgraded.”

 

“Thanks baby,” she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

 

“Alright. Let me get everyone some drinks. Jace, Alec. Beer or whiskey? Iz a cosmo?”

 

Izzy just smiled as Jace asked for a beer and Alec a whiskey.

 

Magnus sat at his VIP table sequestered away near the back. He saw Isabelle of course, with Simon, looking gorgeous and grabbing the attention of so many around her. Her exuberance naturally drew people to her. Jace and Clary were regulars as well. They seemed to be in an upbeat mood tonight. His eyes drew to the rest of the group and he was enthralled by someone sitting with them. The dark-haired man with a smile that was just captivating. Who was he? A friend? A brother perhaps? He and Isabelle seemed to share the same colouring. He suddenly threw back his head and laughed loudly at something Jace said and Magnus knew he needed to find a way to speak to him tonight.

 

As the rest of his group left to dance, Magnus saw him relax and take a sip from his whiskey. Magnus immediately called a waiter over and told him to bring him another, on him. As he was brought the drink, he saw him sit up, with his eyes wide, surprised that someone would get him a drink. _Why was he surprised? Surely people got him drinks all the time._ When the waiter gestured towards Magnus’ direction, his head swung to him, taking him in for the first time. Magnus really didn’t know how he’d react but was pleasantly surprised when he gave him a small smile before nodding a thanks in his direction.

 

Alec took a sip from his whiskey from that stunning Asian man. He wore a red top, open almost all the way to his navel, with many necklaces in between. He also seemed to be glittering gold around his eyes. In short, he was impressively beautiful. But Alec was scared. It’d been too long since he managed to be physically and emotionally close to someone and after THAT first time, he didn’t think he would ever be ready to be intimate or find someone willing to put up with his issues. He couldn’t even let someone who was not his family touch him for god’s sake. Well except for Simon and Clary. But even that had taken about a year. He missed it though, the emotional intimacy you have in a relationship. But even if he met someone, so far, he seemed to be a burden, a hassle. Once they knew what they were getting into, they usually ran. Fast. So he'd stopped. 

 

“Hey!” Jace exclaimed as they all came back to the table, snapping him out of his thoughts, “You got another without me!”

 

“Well I had to entertain myself somehow while yall were off dancing” he taunted back.

 

“Speaking of dancing, Alec, this is Raj, the friend from work I was telling you about!” Izzy said excitedly.

 

And just like that Alec’s mood soured. “Hey man,” he nodded in his direction, not saying anything else. He knew he was being awkward, but he didn’t know how to get out of it without explaining himself. He just couldn’t tell them why he didn’t want to dance with him- they didn't know the full story. When he first met Simon and Clary, everyone just assumed that he was terse and not easily approachable since he didn't know them or that he wanted to seem scary, and he'd let them think that. 

 

He let the conversation carry on around him while he just drank his drink silently.

 

When Havana came on and Izzy squealed, he knew they would be going to dance again. As they stood up, Raj looked at him before asking, “Hey man, you wanna dance?”

 

“Sorry dude. I don’t dance,” Alec quickly said, hoping that Izzy didn’t hear his reply.

 

But she did. “Don’t let him fool you! Alec’s a fantastic dancer!”

 

Crap Izzy. He knew he couldn’t get out if it now without being rude to her co-worker. Damn it. He shouldn’t have come.

 

He stood up and Raj gestured to the dancefloor in an “after you” gestured. He picked a spot nearest to the table, that was the most open and had the most space so that he didn’t have to get close.  
He kept it simple, moving his feet from side to side and having his hands in front of him, seemingly relaxed in his movements. Alec knew however, that his hands were there as a way to keep distance, to prevent Raj from coming too close to him. Raj didn’t mind though. He kept his distance, smiling at Alec, copying his movements. When Pink’s ‘Raise your glass’ came on, the crowd when wild and Alec found himself jumping and singing along to the lyrics. He was having fun after a very long time.

 

He didn’t realise that the song drew in more and more people and soon he and Raj were standing closer to each other.

 

It struck him when the song ended and he stiffened. He wanted to make his excuses and head back to the table when the song changed to Majik’s closer. It was a slower beat and Raj moved closer to Alec, raising his arms to put it around Alec. He saw the arms coming and he panicked. He couldn’t move. But when they touched him, he jerked.

 

He couldn’t breathe. He felt too caged, too enclosed. He jerked out of his grasp and ran.

 

Magnus watched the reluctance from the dark-haired man as he went to dance with the new person who joined their group. Izzy’s friend. He was looking forward to seeing if he could move. He was a little tense at first but when he got into it, he knew how to move along to the music and that was something he truly appreciated. Maybe because he was staring so intently that he noticed the abrupt change. The sudden tenseness. The panic-stricken face before he jolted and ran. The friend he was dancing with didn’t react- he just made eye contact with someone else before moving in. His family and friends also didn’t notice him. He thought he might be heading back to the table but he saw that he was stumbling out the side door, into his little garden. Before he even questioned it, he was on his feet, heading after him as quick as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic Attack. Convos after. Boundaries.

When he saw him next, he was gripping the railing, his breathing harsh.

 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked, raising his hands to touch his shoulders. His blue-eyed stranger flinched and swung his eyes to him, stumbling back, his eyes wide like a caged animal. _Shit he’s having a panic attack_ , Magnus thought, recognising the symptoms now. Magnus had his palms up gesturing that he was not going to reach for him. “Hey...” he tried to say, soothingly, “it’s okay. I’m not going to touch you alright? Just breathe for me.”

 

“Can’t,” the stranger gasped, leaning against the wall and sliding down, “C-Can’t feel m-m legs.”

_Damn it I need to act fast_. He immediately knelt down in front of the stranger who had barely restrained his panic at the action. He instantly went for soothing and reassuring.  “Let me help you okay? I’m not going to touch you. I’m just gonna help you with your breathing.” He nodded hesitantly, his eyes blown wide. “Look at me and follow me okay? You need to take in a deep breath through your nose and let it out through your mouth slowly. Follow me alright?”

 

Alec followed him, trying to copy his breathing. His breathing was sharp and stuttered but Magnus kept reassuring him that it was okay and to keep trying. Eventually his breathing calmed and he slumped back against the wall.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, starting to get embarrassed that he totally lost it and that a stranger had seen it.

 

“It’s fine darling. I’m glad I could help. I’m Magnus by the way.”

 

Alec snorted. This man had helped him so much and they hadn’t even known each other’s names. “Alec. Thank you really. If you hadn’t turned up when you did, I’m not sure I could have calmed down. And thank you for the drink as well.”

 

“Well any time you need me to calm you down just give me a ring then,” Magnus said, winking at him in an attempt to improve his mood, “Seriously though, it’s not a problem. I just… I know how it feels. And if you can’t calm down enough, you might lose consciousness. Even if you do calm down enough, you feel like you’ve ran a marathon.” Magnus remembered all too well the exhaustion of panic attacks and how weak his body had felt.

 

Alec just stared at him, shocked. He didn’t expect this confident and beautiful man to understand but he realised that this was not just sympathy, but empathy. _He’d been through something too._ “I’m sorry,” he said acknowledging that.

 

“It was a long time ago. I’m just happy to make sure you’re alright. And if it’s alright with you darling, may I sit next to you? I’m not going to touch you,” he reiterated.

 

“Yeah. That’s fine. Thanks for asking.” Alec quietly said.

 

Magnus still on his knees, held his eyes while he spoke. “Always.”

 

This elegant, well-dressed man in expensive clothes sat down right on the floor next to him without any expectation.

 

“So…” Magnus started, “come here often?” 

 

“Hah. No. I HATE crowds.” Alec quickly grumbled.

 

“Is THAT why you sat at the table all night?” Magnus whispered playfully but Alec saw the perceptiveness in his gaze.

 

“Yeah,” muttered Alec.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Magnus asked lightly, “Why did you come here then? I mean if you hate crowds, a club would be the last place you’d be at.”

 

“I know right? It’s disgustingly crowded, people are drunk and not in control of themselves and the music is too loud, too jarring!” he exclaimed.

 

Magnus let out a full-bodied deep laugh. His eyes were twinkling as he looked at him. “I guess this is a bad time to tell you I own this place?” he teased.

 

“Shit,” Alec muttered with a grimace, causing Magnus to chuckle again. “I’m sorry. I’m sure many people are having the time of their lives…”

 

Magnus cut him off. “It’s fine darling. Really. Everything you said was true,” he said, winking at him.

 

Alec looked at him, thankful that he had not caused any offense.

 

“So...” Magnus started, “You still have not answered my question...” he said gesturing with his hands.

 

“Huh? What? What question?” Alec replied but his eyes were drawn to Magnus’ hands. _They had a certain grace to them_ he thought to himself. _But damn, the black nails were sexy on him._ Usually painted nails didn’t really do anything for him, not that he had anything against them. The way Magnus was gesturing though- with a sort of effortless grace that subtly drew attention to them-made him notice how good they looked and how much it suited him.

 

“You don’t like clubs remember? What made you come here tonight?” he asked again, curious.

 

“It's not that I don’t like clubs... it’s more about the people,” he said, choosing his words carefully now that he knew Magnus owned the place. It was true though. Too many people, without inhibitions, ready to cross boundaries in their state. THAT was the main issue.

 

“It's my sister’s birthday today. And she begged. With puppy dog eyes. And I gave in.” Alec replied.

 

Magnus giggled. _Damn it. If that wasn’t the cutest sound ever. Why’d he have to go and do that?_

 

“Awwww. Fell for the eyes, did you? That’s good to know,” Magnus teased, fluttering his eyes and this time Alec flushed. Magnus noticed of course. It was endearing. But Magnus was mindful and didn’t push anything, mindful that he had just gone through a panic attack and didn’t want to do anything to cause him to backpedal. He decided to ask about his suspicions earlier. “Your sister... by any chance... the gorgeous Isabelle? Isabelle Lightwood?” he asked, recalling the group earlier.

 

“Yes?” he replied, puzzled, the question in his eyes.

 

“I knew it!” Magnus exclaimed. “I knew someone as stunning as you had to be related! You have the same eyes you know? And complexion. She comes here often of course! Always saves me a dance.”

 

Alec didn’t know what to do with that. He just stared at him in disbelief. Sure, he knew Isabelle was absolutely beautiful but him? Really? He never stood out. He was plain. Simple. Didn’t speak much. Boring. Not stunning.

 

“So it’s Alec Lightwood then? By any chance short for Alexander perhaps?” Magnus went on, ignoring the disbelief on his face. He noticed though, that he had shocked him. Was this man not used to compliments? He was absolutely divine.

 

Alec gave him a quick nod, giving Magnus the silent confirmation that he needed. “Ah. Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said, savouring his name as it rolled off his tongue.

 

The only time Alec ever heard his full name was probably in admonishment so he never really had a liking to it but the way Magnus said it, like it was something precious and important- he liked it. A lot. “You can call me that,” Alec surprised himself by saying. Man Jace would have a field day if he heard this, considering how many times he’d gotten hit for trying to call him that.

 

“Alexander it is! So tell me Alexander. How is it you spend your days? Now that I know that you spend your nights far away from clubs?” Magnus asked teasingly.

 

Alec gave him a small smile before answering. _This I can do. I can talk about my job easily._ “I’m a chef.”

 

“A chef? Colour me impressed Mr Lightwood. What type of food do you do?”

_Mr Lightwood? Alexander? Why does anything he calls me sound so good?_

 

“Well I can do a little of everything. I’ve learnt from chefs in Italy and a couple of places in Asia as well. So I guess mainly Italian, Thai, Chinese and Indian?”

 

“Wow Alexander. I love all of those cuisines and they are all so different from each other!” he gushed.

 

“That’s why I chose them. I had that idea awhile back. You know how most restaurants you go to focus on one type of cuisine?” Magnus was nodding in earnest, delighted to see Alec recover and start to talk about something he was passionate about. “I wanted a place where people could have a different experience every time they went. Somewhere where they could visit different and faraway parts of the world at one place.”

 

“That sounds marvellous Alexander. And are you telling me that you OWN the place Mr-I’m-a-chef?”

 

“Well yeah,” Alec said sheepishly. “Lightwoood’s Collision of Worlds.”

 

“FUCK. ME. You’re kidding. That’s one of the most raved about places recently! I’ve been meaning to try it!”

 

Alec blushed under his praise, raising his hand to rub his neck in a bashful manner.

 

“You should.” Alec encouraged softly.

 

“Well I would love to. Would you be able to join my lonesome self?” Magnus implored, fluttering his eyes at him.

 

Alec chuckled. He knew Magnus was trying to use what he said about Izzy giving him puppy dog eyes earlier. “Sure. Just give me at least a day’s heads up and I’ll arrange it.”

 

“It’s a date darling.” Magnus proclaimed.

 

Alec froze. It had been a long time since he dated someone. Not since him. Magnus seemed like he had just said that casually, like it was something that he might say to anyone but still, Alec froze. With all his baggage, no one had even wanted him in a long time. _But Magnus already knew about some of it._

“I’m sorry. I overstepped. I apologise if I made you uncomfortable,” Magnus quickly expressed. Alec had come so far from went he first saw him out here. He really didn’t want to make him panic or cause any discomfort to him. _Damn it. I should have been more careful. Come on, Bane. You gotta learn to watch what you say._

_“_ Did you mean it?” Alec quietly enquired.

 

“Yeah.” Magnus hesitantly replied, really hoping he was not scaring Alec off.

 

“Before I say yes…” Magnus was already beaming. “I need to talk to you about something,” Alec said nervously, deciding to go in with all his cards on the table.

 

“Is this about earlier darling?” Magnus gently asked.

 

“Yes. That and more. I have a lot of baggage Magnus. And it’s always caused problems. I’m really not worth the trouble.”

 

“Listen darling. First of all, I understand baggage. I really do. Second of all, scary panic attack aside, I had a wonderful time just sitting here and talking to you. Just from tonight, I already know you’re devastatingly beautiful, resilient, hardworking, talented and humble. And if anyone did not see that, it’s their loss. I, for one, like what I see,” Magnus stated, his earlier playful tone replaced with a more serious one.

 

Alec was stunned speechless. Aside from his siblings and their partners, no one had ever accepted it so easily. They were apprehensive, shocked and always reluctant. No one had thought he might be worth it.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, unsure of how to continue, of what to say. “Let me warn you first though.”

 

“Go ahead darling. I’m not going anywhere.”  

 

“I don’t like being touched. It’s a deal breaker for many. It…”

 

“Let me stop you right there darling. You don’t have to explain. You don’t have to tell me anything you are not comfortable with. I knew that earlier and I’m okay with that. If I may just ask you something? Feel free to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it?” Magnus asked, his eyes reassuring.

 

Alec nodded his consent, finding some comfort in what Magnus had just said.

 

“Is it.. do you not like to be touched by anyone? Always? Does it change over time?” Magnus asked gently, without any pressure.

 

“That’s fine Magnus. Well I’m okay with my family touching me. With my siblings’ partners though it took a while. Around a year. It’s a trust issue Magnus,” he said apologetically, “it could change over time but I have no idea how long it’ll take.” _Shit. He’s not going to want to stay. Who would? But I hope he does. He seems amazing. And kind. I can see it in his eyes._

 

“Hey. Don’t. That’s perfectly okay. I don’t mind waiting darling. Some things are worth it,” he affirmed.

 

“Are you sure? Because physical intimacy is really important to a lot…”

 

Magnus cut him off again. _The assholes Alexander has dealt with. How could they not see…_ “Alexander, if I may be frank. I like you,” he said simply, “I would like to get to know you, to see where this could go. If we click, if we find that we want to make this more serious, I wouldn’t mind waiting for you for years. Physical intimacy darling is about exploring each other and making each other feel good. I don’t want it if it doesn’t make you feel good. Only if and when you’re ready.” _I really hope he can trust that I mean what I say. How could anyone feel good forcing someone through something so intimate? It was precious, that gift._

 

“God. Magnus. You can’t just say things like that. I’m beyond embarrassed. I’ve only met you tonight and here we are having such a deep conversation.”

 

“It’s not an issue Alexander. We can talk about anything. And I like the fact that we’re going into this with our expectations and limits clear. So. It’s a date then?” Magnus’ lips quirked up in a smirk.

 

“Yes. I’d like that. What day is good for you?”

 

“What about dinner Sunday? The club is closed so it’s a good day for me.”

 

“Sunday sounds perfect. We’re closed on Mondays too.”

 

“Excellent. Here give me your number,” Magnus said drawing out his phone. After making sure that Alec had his as well, Magnus realised how late it was.

 

“Hey do you have to get back to your family?” Magnus queried. Alec winced, realising that he had been missing for a while now.

 

“Nah it’s fine. Don’t think I can deal with the crowd again tonight. Is that the only way to leave?”

 

“Well now is a good time as any to test my emergency stairwell,” Magnus joked, “Hey if you don’t mind, I could drop you back? It’s just… after all that you’ve been through tonight… I’d really like to ensure you get home safe without any mishaps.”

 

Alec would have refused. A car with a stranger, someone he just met would be nerve wrecking to him. But due to their earlier conversations and just the way Magnus was always so unassuming and checking with him if he was okay with something or reassuring him throughout the night made him feel safe with him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Alright. I just need to go in and let my manager know I’m heading out. Do you need me to tell anyone you’re leaving? Isabelle?”

 

“Yes please. That’d be great.”

 

Magnus quickly got up and went in and in less than five minutes, he was out again with a bottle of water for Alec. He handed it over and Alec drank deeply surprised at how parched he was.  

 

“Isabelle told you to check your phone.”

 

Alec whipped it out only to see a message from her. _So that’s who you disappeared with huh big brother?_ _😉 Magnus is a good guy. You can trust him. Text me when you’re home k? Love you._

He quickly typed out a reply. _Thanks Iz. Love you too. Have a great birthday ok?_

_“_ Good to go?”

 

“Yeah let’s.”

 

Magnus led him down the stairwell and to his car. A Porsche Alec noticed. _It suited him. Rare, elegant, graceful. Shit. I’m so far gone._

 

Magnus of course, made Alec blush by opening the door for him. Alec was a tall and big man. People had always assumed that he should be the one doing that so this felt good for once. Naturally, Alec then leaned over and opened the door for Magnus.

 

“My my Alexander. Do I have to add being a gentleman to your list of remarkable qualities?”

 

He didn’t think he could get redder but he did.

 

“Magnus….” he said, pleadingly, unused to being complimented.

 

“Get used to it darling. I call it as I see it,” he promised.

 

He turned on the radio to his favourite late-night station and got Alec to key his address into the GPS before driving off. They sat in comfortable silence as Magnus drove down the streets of Brooklyn.

 

Alec was deep in thought as he listened to the radio. Who would have thought that going to the club today would have led to him meeting Magnus? He’d been amazing through it all. From getting him a drink, to helping him through his panic and gaining his bearings. He’d enjoyed the way he easily teased and flirted while holding a conversation, to the way he made sure he was comfortable and got serious when he needed to. It had been a long time since Alec had felt this hope, that perhaps, this could be something special. Tonight though, he did.

 

As they reached his place, Alec geared himself up to speak to Magnus again. “Magnus. Thank you again for tonight. Really. For getting me through that and for being so wonderful after. You’re rare Magnus. I hope you know that.” He hoped that Magnus could hear the truth in his voice. What he had done for him was nothing short of incredible.

 

Magnus gave him a wide smile.

 

“You’re most welcome Alexander. If you ever have one again and I’m not there you can call me alright? I’ll talk you through it. You’re worth it Alexander. I hope you learn that,” Magnus said sincerely.  “Goodnight darling. I’ll see you Sunday at 7?”

 

“Sounds good. Goodnight Magnus,” Alec said with a shy smile, before leaving the car. He turned around and waved to Magnus before entering his apartment.

 

Magnus waited until he couldn’t see him any more before he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the previous one. Felt motivated to finish up this chapter. Hope it's alright! <3  
> Constructive feedback welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post first meeting and pre date convos.

Magnus woke up cheerful the next morning. His thoughts were quick to go to the night before- to Alec. At the start of the night when he first saw him, he had known he needed to talk to him but even he could not have anticipated the rest of it. It was Alec’s wide grin that had first caught his attention. I mean the man was beautiful. But the sheer joy on his face made him look so much more attractive at that moment. Oh and when he let go enough to enjoy the music, he had not been able to take his eyes off him.

_Would he dance with me one day? Maybe when we know each other better? Could I make it happen? Possibly. We could stay in my private area all night, dance there. There would be no danger of any one touching him without his consent. Perhaps he would enjoy that a lot more. He seemed to be able to move and his face had lit up when some of the songs he liked came on._

 

He moved to make himself a simple breakfast of eggs and toast while his mind went to Alec’s panic attack. His heart had broken for him when he had witnessed that. _Someone had hurt him. Hurt him bad. He had mentioned he had trust issues. So probably not a stranger but someone he knew. Someone he trusted had done that to him. Betrayed him._

_Damn it. I have to focus._ He quickly turned the eggs before they burnt and swept them onto his plate. After making himself his coffee, he went to his balcony to savour his meal.

 

He thought back to after the panic attack. Now that had been his favourite part of the night. Alec without any filter was certainly entertaining. The way he complained about clubs had been cute. He liked uninhibited Alec. He certainly had a lot of passion for cooking as well. Hearing his passion and humility as he talked about his job was endearing to say the least _._ And the way he blushed. It was the cutest thing. At every compliment Magnus had dropped. But well. Some of them were facts. He was truly a treat to the eyes. He had been sweet too. Wanting to be “fair” to Magnus by explaining the situation, apologising for when he realised Magnus had been through something too, to be so familiar with panic attacks and of course apologising for thinking he caused offense when he lamented about the club.

 

As he finished his breakfast, he realised it was already 10 am and thought that it would be an excellent time to text Alec.

 

_Good morning Alexander. I hope you slept well darling._

He clicked send and hoped it wasn’t too much. It was sweet right? Checking up on him? Yes it was.

 

Alec woke up feeling better rested that he thought he would feel. Usually after an attack, he had restless sleep, tossing and turning through the night- if he didn’t have nightmares that is. Yesterday though, none of that had happened and he slept through the night rather peacefully.

 

_Probably because of the way Magnus calmed me quickly. And how he took my mind off things and made me relax as we talked about random things. Maybe because I was actually happy by the end of the night that Magnus might like me enough to want to go on a date with me, even after he knew._

 He probably needed to get a move on, if he wanted to go to the restaurant soon to start on his prep for dinner. Just as he was about to get out of bed, his phone chimed with a notification for a text message.

 

_Good morning Alexander. I hope you slept well darling._

 

He smiled brightly looking at the message. Here was Magnus, the man he just met yesterday, checking up on him. Damn it, he was amazing.

 

_Good morning Magnus. I did sleep well surprisingly. How’d you sleep?_

 

_I slept very well darling. Silk sheets have a way of making you have very pleasant dreams. What are you up to today?_

Alec read the reply and blushed. He didn’t really understand why. Perhaps because Magnus had mentioned that he slept on silk sheets. Or because of the pleasant dreams. He could practically hear his teasing tone through the message.

 

_Nothing much. Probably have to get in to the restaurant soon to start and oversee preparations for tonight. What about you?_

_Ooooh hardworking. I’m just going to laze around and hangout with my cat today. Need to go in to the club later today though and unfortunately, I don’t think I’m going to be distracted by handsome strangers tonight._

A slight blush had turned into a deep flush for Alec as he read Magnus’ reply. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

 

_You have a cat?_

_Why yes! Chairman Meow and I go way back to the early days of his life. He’s a little prickly though. Ungrateful little minx. I serve him the best food every day you know._

_CHAIRMAN MEOW?! Magnus!_

_Why? I thought it was pretty clever. He’s like a little dictator. Prancing around like he owns the place, sleeping all day and only coming to me when he decides it’s time for me to pet him._

_HAHAHA. Do you have a pic?_

_Hold on. Let me take one now._

Magnus thought about the fact that his hair was flat and his face was bare, a lot of which made his confident exterior, his shield. But he thought back to the way Alec had been so open with him last night and decided that he could take a picture sans makeup.

Magnus had sent a picture of him pouting holding the grumpiest cat Alec had ever seen. He couldn’t help but stare a little at Magnus. He seemed to be in a silk robe and his face was bare. His hair seemed to be a little unkempt, like he had just run his fingers through it. _He was lovely._

_You look beautiful. And that is the cutest grumpiest cat ever._

Alec had unknowingly made his heart skip a beat. He was precious. 

_Why thank you Alexander. I did have an ulterior motive. I was hoping to get one in return?_ _😉_

Alec was not used to taking selfies. But he did it anyway. He quickly sent it to Magnus before he could overthink it.

 

Magnus got a photo of Alec with his chin slightly lowered and eyes looking up at the camera. He had a soft, shy smile on his face that Magnus absolutely loved.

 

_And my morning just turned a 100 times better. You look lovely this morning Alexander._

_Thank you Magnus. My morning’s been pretty great too. I gotta run though._ _☹_

 

_Not a problem sweetheart. Text me later ok?_

_Sure Magnus. Have a great day._

Alec quickly got ready before heading in to the restaurant. After doing his daily checks on the delivery of fresh produce and on the inventory, he gave instructions to his staff on what needed to get done before the restaurant’s opening at 6. Saturday night was the most popular night and they had people coming who had made reservations more than a month in advance. He made sure his staff knew which tables were celebrating something special so that they could prepare special desserts for them. His manager would take care of briefing the wait staff so that they could pay them special attention to them as well. Even though he was busy with queries and checking if everything was done right, his thoughts were never far from Magnus.

 

He thought about their food for tomorrow night. Their date. They hadn’t discussed it yet and he wondered if Magnus had a certain preference over the cuisine. He should probably ask so that he could prepare it in advance and maybe see if he could make it a little more special. I mean he was going on a date with the chef. He mentally reminded himself to ask Magnus what he wanted to eat later when he went on a break.

 

Magnus was checking on his accounts and doing other administrative duties for his club. Sure, most of it was handled by his manager but he still liked to make sure everything was what it was supposed to be and give his input on certain ideas that he had. Just when he was about to decide what to do for lunch, he heard his phone.

 

_Hey Magnus. I realised that I forgot to ask you something. I was thinking that I’d start preparation on food for our dinner slightly earlier so that it’ll be ready when you arrive. Is that a certain cuisine that you’d like to try? Or a little bit of each? Have you got a chance to look at our menu yet or shall I send it to you?_

Magnus smiled when he saw the amount of effort Alexander was putting in for their date tomorrow. It was charming. And sweet. And rather considerate of him.

 

_Why Alexander. What a pleasant surprise! Hmm. Regarding food tomorrow, why don’t you surprise me darling? I trust you. I’m sure whatever you cook up will be amazing._

 

Alec beamed when he saw the reply. Surprise him? Sure, he could do that. He was excited just thinking about the range of items he could cook for Magnus.

 

_I would love to surprise you! Anything I need to know though? Allergies? Anything you don’t particularly like?_

_No allergies here Alexander. And I like everything. I’m pretty open to trying anything, especially when you’re the one cooking it._

_😊 That’s great. I’ll see you tomorrow. When you arrive just tell the staff you’re with Alec Lightwood._

_Oooh does that mean I’m going to get special privileges Alexander?_

_Of course! Since you’re on a date with me and because I can, you damn well get special privileges._

Magnus blushed a little seeing Alec’s reply. He was sincere in his answers and that was really endearing. He could tell that Alec really wanted to make tomorrow memorable. Seeing Alec come out of his shell, albeit through text, pleased him. He saw glimpses of it the day before and hoped he would continue to see that side of him.

 

 _Why thank you Alexander. I’m really looking forward to it and all the special privileges I get._ _😉_

_I’m really looking forward to it too Magnus. See you tomorrow_ _😊_

In the restaurant, mornings were meant for chopping and slicing ingredients that could be done that early and those needed to make marinades. Afternoons were spent preparing the meats and starting to cook those that needed longer preparation time. Pizza bases needed to be made and Alec made sure he put in his secret ingredients to flavour it a little more. He added in a little garlic powder, and dried basil leaves to give it a subtle punch.

 

He went through the process that he could do with his eyes closed as he set about getting the various items that needed his touch, he thought about what he could arrange for Magnus tomorrow. He definitely wanted him to try a few different cuisines and already had some in mind. He was going for Asian flavours for the bulk of his meal and Italian for dessert would be perfect.

 

For the appetisers, he thought about having small portions of a few Thai dishes – a seafood Tom Yum soup, Thai fish cakes, mango salad and some boneless chicken wings.

 

For the mains, he wanted let him have an opportunity to try both an Indian dish and a Chinese one. For Indian, he thought his signature Lamb Briyani complimented with okra fritters, Paneer and Pappadum. For Chinese, Sze Chuan Prawns served with Dried Shrimp French Beans with Minced Pork. To end the meal- a rich Orange Dark Chocolate Gelato and Panna Cotta to split. He had two drinks to suggest but he’d let Magnus pick between the red or white- both of which he had in mind suited both meat and seafood.

 

From then on, with the mad rush of the Saturday night crowd, the night flew by. Alec trusted his team to take care of most of the food but he still prepared some of it, especially for those celebrating something special tonight. Of course, he inspected every single dish before they left his kitchen. He made sure to go out and talk to the guests about how they liked their food with a charming smile on his face. Some of them thanked him profusely for their delicious meals and personalised desserts, which he accepted graciously.

 

When he collapsed on his bed at 11pm, he was exhausted. He thought of Magnus and decided to send him a text.

 

_Goodnight Magnus. Can’t wait to have dinner with you tomorrow._

_Goodnight Alexander. Sleep well. My job’s just starting_ _😉_

_Yeah? What time do you get home usually?_

_Around 4 or 5am usually._

_Wow that’s late. Take care Magnus and get home safe yeah?_

_Will do darling. Sweet dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited for the date? I am!
> 
> I can't believe more than 100 people like my first work! You guys keep me going! Let me know your favourite moments so far. 
> 
> Constructive feedback welcome! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date. AH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for all of you to read this! <3

At 5pm Alec was finishing up some of final bits of preparation before he planned to head home to shower and change. His staff had been smirking at each other while watching him the whole day. _He knew_. They all knew he had a date because someone had let slip that he had cordoned off a private area and requested for one of his favourite staff to be on duty there. Usually he only went all out if someone he knew personally was coming in. But even they could see this was above and beyond. From the amount he was preparing they knew it was for 2 people. That, coupled with the way he had kept to himself at his area, preparing extra garnishes and what not, probably gave it away. The boss was having a date. For the first time ever to their knowledge. And he had done everything himself! Not even for his family had he done that. Not that he didn’t trust any of them of course, since he had personally overseen each of their training, starting them off with preparing the easiest dish before moving on to something more complicated. Always encouraging, it kept them wanting to listen and improve whenever he had improvements to suggest.

 

Realising that he had done all that he could in advance, he took off his apron, told his second-in-command he was leaving and to take charge (which he had been doing most of the day any way) and rushed home.

 

Upon reaching his apartment, he really hoped that Izzy had come through for him. He had panicked and texted her that morning.

 

_Izzy I need a nice shirt! Help!_

_Well good morning to you too brother. When do you need it?_

_Tonight.... I’m sorry!_

_My my! Interesting. And what do you need a new shirt for Alec? I seem to remember you seemed quite satisfied with your wardrobe._

_I have a date. Please Iz._

_Fine. You have been holding out on me big brother.  Expect a meal soon to catch up on this. Do I know this person?_

_Magnus._

_Magnus Bane?!!!! Alec. What the hell!  And you didn’t tell me!_

_I’m sorry Iz. Will you help? Please?_

_Of course! Anything for you. Expect a shirt ready for you in your apartment by 430!_

_Thanks Iz. I love you._

_Damn right you do! Love you too big bro. Have fun tonight. You deserve it!_

As he opened his door and walked in, he saw a light grey shirt on his dining table. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was a colour he could feel comfortable in. He saw that it had subtle details to make it look good too. The collar had a thin darker grey outline which also continued on the edge of his shirt, near his buttons. The buttons were black, but gleaming in the shape of a square. The cuffs, he saw, were a darker grey as well. It was elegant, classy and just slightly more daring than he was used to, but he didn’t mind. He needed Izzy’s good taste tonight. Someone to push him just slightly out of his comfort zone.

 

After a quick shower, he put it on and decided that he really needed to send Izzy flowers. It fit perfectly, and for once, he thought he really looked good.

 

Once he was ready, he quickly made his way to the restaurant to finish up the last bits of preparation before Magnus arrived, leaving explicit instructions to a staff he trusted on exactly how he wanted it plated. He’d even made him repeat the instructions back- much to some of their barely concealed laughter.

 

Magnus arrived precisely at 7. He had been excited about their date and had actually gotten ready ahead of time. He'd even had time to have a quick glass of wine before he needed to get a cab.

 

“Table reservation under Alexander Lightwood please,” Magnus said, as he smiled at the staff.

 

“Right this way sir. Chef Lightwood requested a special table be prepared for you,” he said before leading Magnus to a private alcove. He saw that the table had been set up with beautiful mix of red flowers, recognising some tulips, dahlias and others he couldn’t identify. None of the other tables had that and he was pleasantly surprised that Alexander had gone out of his way to get that done for him. He’d expected a good table perhaps but this was… he felt something it his chest tighten.  When was the last time someone had thought this much about him?

 

When Alec was told that his date had arrived, his staff were quick to send him smirks. One of them even said good luck boss! He _really_ needed to reign them in.

 

He quickly walked out to his table and when Magnus noticed him, he stood to greet him, tilting his head and giving him a huge smile as he took in his appearance.

 

“Good evening Alexander. Don’t you look simply _divine_ in that shirt. It looks wonderful on you darling. I hope you don’t mind that I may not be able to stop staring at you tonight.”

 

Alec blushed, noticing that Magnus was wearing a printed paisley shirt with splashes of deep reds, blues and greens all over it. It fit him perfectly, accentuating his muscles. Especially his arms and shoulders. _Damn he was built._ He hadn’t really stared the other night as Magnus had either been far away or sitting right next to him but now, he couldn’t help himself. The man was _striking_.  He’d kept his makeup simple, a little splash of gold over his eyelids and black eyeliner which only served to highlight his eyes to Alec. Unlike the previous night, he’d kept his necklaces to a minimum tonight- just one.

 

Stuttering slightly, he said, “T-thank you Magnus. You look amazing. That shirt. Wow.”

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” he beamed.

 

Magnus took a good look at him and saw the nerves, just below the surface.

 

“Nervous?” he gently asked.

 

“A little,” Alec said with a small, wry smile.

 

“You don’t have to be darling. I’m already enjoying tonight. I saw that we have special flowers,” Magnus reassured and gestured towards the table.

 

“Yeah. They reminded me of what you wore the other day,” he said softly.

 

His heart melted when he heard the reasoning behind the selection. Alec was really _incredibly_ , _unknowingly_ sweet.

 

“Thank you darling. They’re really quite lovely.”

 

“Shall we?” Alec asked, waving his hands towards the table.

 

“Please. I’m really looking forward to seeing what you’ve prepared,” Magnus said, giving Alec a sunny smile.

 

Alec gave him a soft smile. “So. Could I give you a few suggestions about drinks tonight?”

 

Magnus nodded eagerly.

 

“Well we’re having a mix of meat and seafood so we could choose either a red or a white that could complement both types of food. I have a good Pinot Noir that we could go with. The red fruit tones will complement the meat perfectly while the light body coupled with its fresh acidity will go greatly with seafood.”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked at him, impressed. He could have listened to him talk about food all night.

 

“If you like whites, we could go with an Extra Brut Champagne. It’s rich and layered with a good acidity to suit both meat and seafood.  It will make everything more rich and will be refreshing at the same time.”

 

“Wow Alexander. You make both sound incredibly good! Hmmm. It feels special tonight doesn’t it? Shall we have champagne?” he said with a grin and a wink for Alec.

 

“Champagne it is!” he exclaimed, signalling the waiter over to inform them of their choice and to bring out their first course.

 

As they looked at each other again, Alec saw Magnus’ mood shift slightly- from the earlier playful to slightly more sombre. _Shit have I screwed up already?_  

 

“Alexander...” Magnus started, his eyes lowered. “Thank you. For putting in so much effort for tonight. No one has ever done this much for me,” he said, meeting his eyes seriously. "This table, the flowers, the food..." he trailed off. 

 

Alec felt his heart break a little at that. Magnus did not deserve that. From what he already knew of him, he certainly deserved to have been cherished by someone.  His gaze softened as he looked at Magnus.

 

“You’re welcome Magnus. I’m really glad I could do this for you. You deserve it, you know. You’re amazing,” he admitted softly, giving him a shy smile.

 

Magnus couldn’t help the way his face lit up at what Alec said.

 

_This man. So unused to compliments, yet he wasn’t opposed to dropping them- albeit shyly. I’ll make it a point to let him know how rare he is. I hope he realises that._

The appetisers were brought out and Alec checked that they had been plated and arranged exactly as he had asked. Alec quickly pointed out the names of the dishes to Magnus- the seafood Tom Yum soup, Thai fish cakes, mango salad and boneless chicken wings.

 

Magnus looked at the appetisers and was enthralled by both how mouth-watering they looked and by the smell of all the flavours. He saw the seafood soup, beautifully garnished with a bit of lemongrass; the flat, round Thai fish cakes topped off with some lime and a bit of lettuce and the boneless chicken wings that looked like they were stuffed with more meat, served and decorated with some sweet chilli around the plate. The mango salad had been shredded to perfection, along with some red peppers and mint leaves.

 

“Alexander. _Darling_. This looks _heavenly_!” Magnus exclaimed. Alec had surprised him yet again. He’d thought he’d get one appetiser but he saw the amount of effort he’d put in. Not only did he create so many, each of it looked like art.

 

“Let’s dig in shall we? Let me know what you think okay?”

 

Magnus started with the soup and loved the burst of flavours that hit his tongue.

 

“Mmmmmmmm. Wow. Darling. This is divine! Good thing I can handle some spice,” he said winking at him, “I love the spicy and sour flavours with the seafood. It’s intoxicating! And there’s something different about it from others I’ve tried?” he queried.

 

“Thank you. I did put in a little extra ingredients to make it different. Brown sugar to bring out the flavours and a bit of special fish sauce as well,” Alec said, giving him a broad smile.

 

“Why darling. Are you giving away your state secrets?” Magnus said, playfully smirking at him.

 

“Kinda. If you tell anyone….” he threatened, his eyes laughing. “Come on. Try the rest!”

 

Magnus loved the flavours of every dish and told him so. He had been particularly fascinated with the boneless chicken wings- which looked just like the ones with bones! _How could they remain in the same shape without bones?_ Alec used his hands to show and explain to him exactly how they had to carefully twist and remove the bones in a certain way and that he used the same part to stuff some marinated minced meat in as well. Magnus was fascinated by both the dish and the passionately _adorable_ way Alec was explaining how it was prepared.

 

When they were done, their main courses were brought out.

 

“I was thinking maybe we could share?” Alec bashfully asked.

 

“Of course! I couldn’t have possibly chosen! They both look delectable! And the aromas! Sublime!”

 

“Let me tell you what’s been served okay?” he said, looking at Magnus with a hopeful expression.

 

Magnus nodded encouragingly. “Go ahead Alexander. You talking about food has officially become my favourite thing.”

 

Alec flushed slightly and continued. “The lamb biryani is a kind of Hyderabadi biryani where the meat is marinated and cooked with the rice so that all the flavours soak into each other. I tried Okra fritters once and I loved it! It's marinated with a little turmeric and chilli powder and fried so it’s almost like chips. The paneer is served in a butter tomato sauce as well,” Alec said, slightly embarrassed that maybe he was describing the food a little too much.

 

“It sounds exquisite darling. Tell me about more about this one!” Magnus encouraged, waving his fingers over the other dish.

 

“This is a sweet and slightly spicy Sze Chuan prawns served with French beans with minced pork. I love using the dried shrimp with the vegetables because it really gives it a different flavour.”

 

“Oh god. I need to try both now darling.”

 

They both started with the biryani and Magnus moaned when the he tasted the mix of spices. The lamb was so soft, it just melted in his mouth. The crispiness of the okra was different than what he was used to, in the _best_ possible way. And the paneer! He _loved_ the cheese with those particular flavours. He’s had sze chuan prawns before but again, it tasted different as well. And Alec was right, the dried shrimp with the French beans was absolutely delicious!

 

“Alexander.. I think I _need_ to be alone in a room. _Mmmmmmmmmmm._. Everything tastes _so_ wonderful darling! I’m speechless really. All these flavours and your own twist- I’ve _never_ tasted anything so good!”

 

Alec smiled, pleased, trying to concentrate on other things other than the sounds Magnus was making as he tried each dish. It was _positively sinful_ really, the noises coming out from his mouth. Thank god he got them a private alcove.

 

As they continued to eat, Magnus decided that it was time to learn more about his Chef.

 

“So darling, tell me about your family? I know our dear Isabelle of course. Any other siblings?”

 

“Yeah! Jace and Max-“

 

“Wait Jace? Blond and _COCKY_  Jace?” Magus interrupted incredulously.

 

Alec burst out laughing. “That’s a fitting description.”

 

“He’s adopted. And Max is 12 and _incredibly_ intelligent and kind. Probably the most out of all of us. It’s like someone took our best qualities and put it in him. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe he’s almost a teen.

Jace is well… Jace. I _always_ needed to bail him out of trouble when he was younger! We were in the same year in school you know? One day, without thinking it through, he decided to put some _glue_ on the teacher’s chair. It wasn’t the strong kind, just the one kids use in the art projects sometimes. But you see, the thing was, Jace _always_ had this fear that he’d be ‘unadopted' if he caused too many problems- only I knew that though. So when the teacher found the empty bottle of glue in the bin with _Jace’s_ _name_ written on it- because _of course_ only Jace would do something so _stupid_ and dispose of the evidence which _had his name_ in the _same room_ , in the most _obvious_ place- Jace had looked at me with _tears_ in his eyes.”

 

Alec watched as Magnus was completely enraptured by the story so he continued excitedly. “Oh _god_. What did you do _?”_

 

“And I just stood up and went to the teacher and took the blame for it. I told her I was trying to glue a little of my art project together and I’d needed the teacher’s big table to do that but I’d been clumsy and had knocked  the glue I borrowed from Jace over onto the chair. Not knowing what to do and afraid of getting into trouble, I disposed of the evidence. And the teacher, looking at me, a good student who had never gotten into trouble, believed me of course!”

 

Magnus’ eyes were full of mirth and he had long ago started laughing uncontrollably. He reached up to brush away a few tears that had escaped.

 

“I think I’ll never look at Jace the same way again!” Magnus declared.

 

“You might say that every time you meet him.” Alec whispered conspiringly, causing Magnus to giggle. He _loved_ this side of Alec. He could see the clear love he had for his family and how he _adored_ them.

 

“And Isabelle?” Magnus asked, wanting to hear Alec give his take on someone he knew.

 

“Izzy’s amazing! Just don’t eat anything she cooks without guidance. It can be deadly. Like seriously. That was one of the reasons I started learning how to cook actually! But she goes all out for anyone she loves. She, in fact, picked my shirt tonight,” Alec admitted shyly.

 

“ _Did_ she now. I think I owe her chocolate!” Magnus proclaimed.

 

“I was thinking flowers.” Alec commented.

 

“Gift basket!” they said together, causing them to chuckle.

 

“So..” Alec started, “Tell me something about your family.”

 

“Well… my family consists of Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael. Raphael’s my bar manager- you might have seen him on Friday. A little aloof at first, but once you get to know him, he really knows how to give it to you straight- without any filter whatsoever!”

 

Alec nodded, encouraging Magnus to continue.

 

“Catarina, _the sweetheart_ , is a nurse. She works the paediatric unit at the St Patrick’s. Heart of _gold_ that one. Unless she drags me out for Sunday breakfast- which she _does_ because of her shifts. Calls it her dinner time. She’s been there for me through a lot. There’s not a lot I wouldn’t do for her,” Magnus said with a warm smile.

 

“Ragnor, well, is really similar to the chairman actually. He’s a prickly old British man. Gives me great advice and has cleaned up more of my messes than I can count. They all have actually,” he remarked softly, looking down, lost in his thoughts.

 

“Hey,” Alec said, “they sound lovely. Thanks for telling me about them.” He noted that Magnus did not talk about his direct family. Not his siblings nor his parents. This was his chosen family. He knew Magnus probably had some baggage there which was why he had not mentioned it. It was their first date after all. He hoped though, that one day, he would feel comfortable enough to tell him about it all.

 

“You ready for dessert?” Alec asked. When Magnus nodded, he signalled the waiter to get started on the prep.

 

“Give me a second while I run to the washroom okay?” Alec said, pushing his chair to stand up. When he took a couple of steps, he heard someone from another table exclaim, “Alec? Is that you?”

 

He gaze swung to realise that it was his friend from high school. “Underhill! Good to see you man.”

 

Underhill approached Alec and was quick to open his arms, as if he was going to offer Alec a quick hug. Alec’s eyes widened in alarm and he froze, his brain not working quick enough to get out of this unexpected situation. His breath quickened even as he willed himself not to panic. _Not here. Not now._ His heart was pounding and yet, he still couldn’t get his body to move.

 

Magnus, on the other hand, who was watching the exchange, was quick to stand, letting his chair scrap the floor loudly when he realised what was going to happen. The sudden movement and sound helped though as Underhill’s eyes were drawn to him immediately. He swiftly walked up to Alec, appearing excited and extending his hand to Underhill while subtly shifting in front of Alec. “Hi. I’m Magnus,” he introduced, turning to reassuringly smile at Alec. “His rather good-looking date,” he added, drawing more attention to himself as Alec gathered himself.

 

Alec realised in an instant what Magnus had done. As Magnus distracted Underhill with casual conversation, he tried to calm his breathing. It worked, slightly. He was still tensed, standing rigidly behind Magnus, grateful for his quick thinking.

 

“Good to see you guys. Alec you okay man?” Underhill asked, noticing his silence. “Yeah. Think I might be coming down with something,” Alec lied. “Oh no darling. We should leave soon,” Magnus was quick to reply, playing it up. “Oh. You take care Alec. I’ll see you around yeah?” Underhill said before returning to his table.

 

The moment he left, Magnus snapped his gaze to Alec. “You okay?” he enquired softly. “Yeah. Thank you,” Alec whispered, his eyes overcome with emotion. “I’m just going to go..” he continued, gesturing towards the washroom.

 

Magnus pondered over what he should do. _Should I go after him? Give him some space? How do I know he’s not panicking? Maybe I should give him  a few minutes first before going after him._

He gave him precisely 2 minutes, before he went to the washroom. When he went in, he saw Alec gripping the sink, his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. _At least he wasn’t panicking._

“Darling,” he softly started, alerting Alec to his presence.

 

“I’m okay Magnus,” Alec said, hearing the worry. “I-I’m sorry for spoiling the night,” he said dejectedly.

 

“Alexander you didn’t spoil anything. I promise. This night has been and still is absolutely perfect. I’m really glad I could help. It was nothing much on my part darling. Please don’t let this worry you?” he pleaded, and smiled at him trying to let him see that he was truly still enjoying the night.

 

“It wasn’t nothing Magnus. It was _everything_ to me. T-that could have gone bad _fast_. So. Thank you.” he said, his sincerity showing in his eyes as the bore into Magnus’ trying to get him to understand how much that had meant to him.

 

Magnus gave him a heartfelt smile. “You’ve said that before darling. You’re most welcome.”

 

“Shall we go back? I’m sure dessert should be almost ready.”

 

“I just… I need to..” Alec started, gesturing at the toilet embarrassed.

 

“Go ahead. I’ll see you back there. Don’t take too long darling,” Magnus teased.

 

When Alec got back to the table, the waiter was quick to bring out the dessert, before disappearing swiftly.

 

“What are _these_ darling?” Magnus asked, his eyes lighting up at how good they looked.

 

“This,” he said gesturing at the gelato, “is a orange infused dark chocolate gelato and this is a panna cotta!” he proclaimed dramatically.

 

The ice cream looked positively _sinful_ Magnus noticed. And he couldn’t wait to try the panna cotta which had some fresh cut berries on top.  That was when he noticed the problem. Alec hadn’t so he gave him a moment to catch up.

 

“Shall we?” Alec said, before _finally_ noticing that there was one spoon. He also realised that his waiter had _conveniently_ disappeared. _Damn it_ his staff were trying to be _bloody cupids_.

 

“Good of you to finally realise,” Magnus chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry Magnus. They’re like kids I swear. They are not usually like this,” Alec groaned.

 

“Well we wouldn’t want to disappoint would we?” Magnus teased, before picking up the spoon and bringing some gelato to Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec was stunned, but he opened his mouth to accept it, while staring at Magnus. _Fuck this was intimate._

Alec then reached over to take the spoon, and their fingers brushed slightly. Magnus visibly noticed that Alec had not reacted to it much- besides the slight tense and the shy smile he gave after. And that, more than all the amazing things Alec had already done the tonight, pleased him greatly.

 

When Alec flushed and offered Magnus the gelato, Magnus maintained his eye contact and slowly took it off the spoon. He moaned. _Loudly_.

 

_Fuck. He is going to kill me with those sounds. How the hell am I supposed to continue this if he keeps doing that?!_

_“Fuck Alexander. This. Is. Just. Divine._ I think I need to be alone with the ice cream because this is going to get embarrassing,” Magnus exclaimed.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Here, try some of the panna cotta.”

 

He groaned this time. “Darling. I think you are going to make me fat!” Magnus complained, which caused Alec to let out a loud laugh.

 

They took turns to feed each other and before they knew it, they had polished the plates.

 

“Darling. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been this satisfied.” Magnus said winking at him. Alec caught the innuendo and blushed.

 

“I’m really glad you enjoyed it Magnus. I’d love to cook for you again,” he asserted.

 

Magnus beamed. “I’d really love that. This meal was incredible. So... Shall we head out darling? Is there anything you need to do before we leave?”

 

“Nope. I’m good. Let’s go.”

 

As they when out of the restaurant, Magnus turned towards Alec and asked, “Alexander, I know that you live not too far away from here and you spent the whole day creating this amazing meal for me. Would you let me be a gentleman and walk you home?” he asked endearingly.

 

“Really?” Alec asked, surprised at the gesture, “If you’re sure.”

 

“Of course I am. Lead the way Alexander.”

 

As they walked, they talked a little about the people they saw along the way and Magnus also told Alec some funny stories about some of the messes he had to clean up in his club.

 

Alec loved Magnus’ expressiveness and the way his hands moved gracefully as he gestured while telling him his tales. It had been so long since his was this enraptured by the conversation he was having with someone. It had been a while since he was this comfortable too. The only thing he thought could make the night better was if he could hold Magnus’ hand as they walked.

 

 _Could he? Without panicking? He wasn’t sure._ He really wanted to though. He really wanted to try but didn’t know if he could follow through with it.

 

They slowed down as they reached Alec’s place, both reluctant for the night to end.

 

“Well, we’re here darling.” Magnus said, stopping at the front of his apartment.

 

“Yeah.” Alec said with indecision written all over his face.

 

“Hey. Don’t. There’s no pressure here for you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Magnus stated, his eyes soft.

 

“I- Magnus. I-It’s not. I _really_ don’t want the night to end yet,” Alec stuttered, “but I _can’t_ invite you up. I-I just _can’t_.” Alec anxiously looked at Magnus.

 

“Alexander. _Sweetheart_ that’s okay. I don’t want the night to end yet too and I understand. How about this darling? We could sit right here on these steps and talk?”

 

“O-okay,” he said, with a soft smile.

 

Alec sat first and Magnus sat down next to him, leaving the barest minimum of a gap between them so they weren’t touching. “This okay?”

 

“Yes. It really is.” Alec reassured, touched that he checked in with him.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Alec cleared his throat.

 

“My apartment Magnus- I- It’s difficult for me to have- to be alone with a someone who is not family in there.”

 

“Darling. You don’t have to explain because I get it. I do. I understand. You’ve been through something. Something that has affected you badly and you are learning how to cope with that. And you are doing so well Alexander. So what if you need to have some boundaries and limits to get you through it? I'm more than willing to help you with that”

 

“Magnus. You’re fucking perfect.” he blurted, his eyes stinging.

 

Magnus saw, as he struggled to reign in his emotions but a single tear escaped. His hands itched to wipe them away, to gently cup his face and comfort him but he knew- the only way he could comfort, was with words and he damn well was going to do that for him.

 

“You’ve done what you can to survive darling. And you are incredibly strong because you are still fighting and trying to beat and overcome it. It may take time darling but you’ll get there okay?”

 

“Thank you. I-I needed to hear that.”

 

“Anytime sweetheart,” Magnus said, smiling softly at him.

 

They sat there for a couple of more moments enjoying each other’s presence next to each other.

 

“Tell me darling, what do you like to do for fun? And please don’t tell me that you like to cook.” Magnus teased.

 

Alec laughed. “Well I do. Sometimes I love experimenting a lot at home and getting my siblings to give me feedback. But I also love archery. It’s weird, I know but there’s something comforting about feeling the bow and arrow and controlling the aim. Like how you control exactly where the arrow goes you know? That feeling when you release and you know it was perfect is also incredible... What do you like to do?”

 

Magnus nodded, understanding. It was about control and maybe Alec was reminding himself that he had it. Maybe it reminded him that he was it control of his life.

 

“You must teach me archery! I like many things darling. Dancing, playing pool and working out mainly.”

 

“Oh! I like all of that too!” Alec said excitedly, “though I’m probably not that good a dancer.”

 

“Oh you can move. Trust me, I noticed,” Magnus said, giving him a wink.

 

As the conversation progressed, Alec found himself wanting to hold Magnus’ hand more and more. He knew he may not be able to follow through, maybe even not for long, but he wanted to try, knowing that there would be no pressure about it from Magnus.

 

“Magnus… Can I ask you for something?” he nervously asked.

 

“Of course Alexander. You can ask me anything.”

 

“I want to try something. If you don't mind. I-I’d like to…t-try and.. hold your h-hand,” he stammered.

 

Magnus was blown away. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

 

“Y-you’re sure darling?”

 

“Yes. I’m not sure if I can or if I can do it for long. But I would _really_ like to try.”

 

Magnus was overcome with emotion. God how can someone wanting to hold his hand affect him so much? But he knew, how _huge_ this was for Alec.

 

“ _Of course_ sweetheart. I’m just going to place my hand like this,” he said, his palm up, “and you reach over and hold it okay? For as long as you want and feel comfortable with. If you’re not, that's fine too alright?”

 

Alec nodded before swallowing. Magnus’ eyes were glued to his face, trying to monitor every emotion. Alec geared up his courage and reached over and gripped his hand. He held it firmly, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He was touching someone else. Someone not his family. And he was okay. It was okay. Magnus was okay. Well beyond okay. Incredible more like it.

 

Magnus saw the emotions running over his face. He held on to Alec’s hand in a gentle grip while reassuring him.

 

“You’re doing amazing darling. You can do this for however long you want okay? And if you don’t feel comfortable, just let go Alexander,” Magnus reiterated.

 

He saw Alec take a few more breaths before opening eyes. His eyes were shining as he looked at Magnus. His emotions were all over the place. He was feeling so many things, he didn’t know how to put them into words. “Magnus…” he whispered brokenly.

 

“I know my darling. I know.” Magnus comforted, giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s alright,” he comforted, his own eyes shining. "You're incredible."

 

They held each other for a while in silence and soon, their conversation started up again. Magnus was filled with joy as Alec continued to hold on to him.

 

Alec’s hand remained in Magnus’ grip for the rest of the night as they talked about random things- the shows they liked, movies they’d watched and what they thought about it. Alec loved how their hands looked together, with Magnus’ black nails gently gripping his hand. When Alec yawned though, Magnus knew that their beautiful night must come to an end. He stood up, pulling Alec up with him.

 

“I think that’s a sign darling and we _unfortunately_ must bid each other farewell. Thank you again for tonight Alexander. For doing so much-you’ve _blown_ through anything I could have possibly imagined. And. You made me feel incredibly special. That was the _best_ first date I have ever had,” he asserted, giving his hand a squeeze.

 

“I had a really nice time too Magnus and I’m really glad you feel that way. I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

Magnus beamed. “Text me darling,” he whispered, before finally letting go.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW! <3
> 
> What did you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected Meet ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! You guys keep me going!

Alec woke up feeling like he had won something. And he did. He’d finally managed gather enough courage to do something that he wanted badly- just holding Magnus’ hand. He was slowly getting back to himself, getting better at trusting and wanting to push his boundaries a little-because of Magnus. It was the way he was- always unassuming, gentle and reassuring. He never pushed once and always reminded him how important it was that he didn’t do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. It was that, that had reached him and made him realise and understand that Magnus would never force him, which had given him the last burst of courage he needed.

 

For a long while, he’d been stuck. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever go back to his old self. But now, as he woke up, he felt hopeful. For once, he was confident that he’d get there.

 

It was 9am and he thought he’d be up later, considering how far into the night they had talked. But he was up and apparently, well rested.

 

_Good morning Magnus. Sleep well?_

It was about an hour later that he got a reply.

 

_I slept incredibly well Alexander. And your message is a wonderful thing to wake up to.  How’d you sleep?_

_Like a baby. I woke up smiling. Thinking about last night._

_Yeah? Me too. It was amazing wasn’t it? What are your plans today?_

Alec smiled, secretly really happy that Magnus was also thinking about the previous night.

_Nothing really. The restaurant’s closed on Mondays. Probably need to decide what to do for lunch._

_Really? The club’s closed today too. All the way to Thursday actually. I know we just went out yesterday Alexander, and I hope you don’t think me too eager. But would you like to meet me for lunch? No pressure and I totally understand if you feel like just relaxing at home today._

_Yeah? As long as you don’t think me too eager.  I’d really love to meet you for lunch! You pick the place?_

Magnus smiled widely when he saw Alec’s reply. He’d been slightly nervous when he’d issued the invitation but now, he realised that he need not have worried.

 

_Sure! Are humble sandwiches okay for the high and mighty Chef?_

_HAHAHA. Magnus. I love food and I’m sure I’ll love whatever place you pick. I’m not a food snob you know._

_That’s wonderful to know darling. I was worried if any place could possibly satisfy you considering the spread you prepared yourself last night._

_Don’t worry Magnus. Just let me know where and what time and I’ll see you there alright?_

When Magnus texted him back to ask him to dress casual and gave him the address of the sandwich place, Alec saw that it was somewhere he had never tried before, which excited him. He had not lied. He loved food.

 

When it was time, he wore a white shirt with jeans and sneakers, hoping it was not too casual for Magnus. He had not had time for any help today.

 

When he got there, he was quick to notice Magnus, already there and waiting for him. He looked amazing though in his light blue shirt, white pants and brown belt and loafers. And his shades, made him look all the more irresistible. He couldn’t believe that this man wanted to go out with him.

 

“Hey Magnus. Wait long?” Alec asked shyly as Magnus removed his sunglasses. Alec noticed two things. One- his nails were a soft pink, and two-he’d kept his makeup simple, with just a few neutral coloured eye shadows over his eyes.

 

“Not at all darling. Just arrived a couple of minutes before you. You look lovely in white Alexander.”

 

“Thank you. You look really good too. Blue suits you.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Shall we?” Magnus asked, hesitantly offering his hand.

 

Alec looked at it and smiled brilliantly, reaching out to hold it immediately. “Let’s,” he said, though they stood there holding hands and smiling at each other like idiots for a few moments longer.

 

“Any recommendations?” Alec asked as he looked over the menu.

 

“I love the beef pastrami and the pulled pork sandwich. The teriyaki chicken is good too!” Magnus gushed, eager to tell Alec about the food.

 

“Shall we share like yesterday? You pick.  They all sound good.”

 

“Alright. Is it okay with you if we take it away? I know a good spot in the park where we could sit and enjoy our food?” he asked endearingly.

 

“Of course! That sounds amazing.”

 

Noticing the crowd inside, Magnus realised that perhaps this restaurant was not a good idea after all.

 

“Sweetheart. Would you like to wait for me outside? It’s a little crowded near the ordering station.” Magnus said, worried about Alec.

 

Alec, surprised that he was just noticing the crowd which was usually the first thing he did, was touched that Magnus was looking out for him this way. Could he do this? Maybe. If he walked behind Magnus. He could do this.  

 

“Thanks. I hadn’t realised. I-I’d like to try. Be brave. Just lead the way?” Alec requested softly.

 

Magnus gave his hand a squeeze before leading Alec towards the counter. He kept Alec behind him so that he could make the path clear for him and all Alec had to do was to follow behind. The moment he got to the counter, he shifted slightly to the back, letting Alec take a step in front of him. He also moved behind him, in a way such that no one would accidentally bump into him from behind as well. He was quick to order a beef pastrami and a teriyaki chicken sandwich and soon, they were out of the restaurant and Magnus was leading him to the park.

 

As they found the spot Magnus was talking about and sat down, Alec took in the view around him. They were near a fountain and there were lovely flowers growing near and around them. There was even someone singing nearby, slightly hidden by the fountain.

 

“This place is lovely Magnus.”

 

“Yeah? I’m glad you like it. Come on. Let’s eat. I’m starving!” he said excitedly.

 

Alec moaned as he bit into the beef pastrami. “Magnus this is really good!” he exclaimed taking another bite. Magnus smiled, pleased that Alec liked his choice. When they were halfway through, the switched and Alec saw that Magnus had a bit of teriyaki sauce on his face. He grabbed a tissue and gently wiped it off, while Magnus stared at him in slight awe. He was touching him after all, even though it was with a tissue. Then he realised what that _meant_. Shit. He must have looked _ridiculous_.

 

“Well, that was embarrassing,” he said chuckling bashfully.

 

”It’s normal Mags. Relax. I’ve got you.” Alec replied, not at all bothered by what he did.

 

“ _Mags_ huh?” Magnus teased, his heart clenching at the nickname. People only gave nicknames to people they liked right?

 

Alec froze. Shit. He’d let it slip- what if, what if Magnus didn’t like it?

 

“I love it Alexander,” he smiled softly.

 

Alec let out his breath quickly. _Thank god._

“That’s good.”

 

“It really is darling. Come on. Let me know what you think of the teriyaki chicken.”

 

Alec took a bite of it and moaned. Again.

 

_Shit. He’s fucking moaning. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it._

_“_ Wow Magnus. I love this too!”

 

“Wonderful!” Magnus cheered, before continuing with the beef pastrami. If Alec hadn’t liked it, he would have swapped it back, but he was glad he did.

 

When they were done, this time, Magnus noticed that Alec had a bit of teriyaki sauce on his chin. That teriyaki sauce was horribly deceptive, getting them two for two. But Alec was _adorable_. He thought about helping him with it and decided to go for it, giving Alec a chance to refuse.

 

He took some tissue and slowly reached out towards his chin. “May I?” he softly asked, letting Alec say no if he so felt inclined.

 

 _Be brave._ That seemed to be his motto today. Or since last night. Or since he met Magnus actually. He gave a shaky nod, his eyes wide, watching Magnus intently. Magnus gently, wiped it away and smiled reassuringly at him. “You’re all good.”

 

“Thanks,” he whispered.

 

“Anytime darling.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec started, deciding that since he was being brave anyway, that he’d take this chance with Magnus, “I know this is fast. I mean, we’ve only known each other for a few days. But already, I feel myself having a lot of feelings for you. You’re incredible you know. You’ve always looked out for me, making sure I’m okay and you’re always making sure I’m comfortable- and I really am. With you.”

 

“I’m glad sweetheart,” Magnus replied, his whole expression and demeanour melting at Alec’s words.

 

“What I’m trying to say is- well- I’d like to continue dating you. Exclusively. I don’t know if you feel the same way and I know it’s fast but-“

 

Magnus reached out and grabbed his hands.

 

“Alexander. _Sweetheart_. I feel the same way. You’ve persevered through something difficult, and being so _incredibly_ strong about it. And I see the way you are with people close to you darling. You’d do _anything_ for them. You own an _amazingly_ popular restaurant, yet you don’t let that get to you- because _trust_ me darling. If anyone had a right to be arrogant, it would be you. You’re unbelievably sweet too.. So yes Alexander, I find myself having a lot of feelings for you too and I’d love to date you. And it’s not too fast okay?”

 

“Okay,” he said simply, with a bright smile.

“Okay,” Magnus agreed, giving his hands a soft squeeze. “You know, I think it’s not fast because of how we started. Because we were open and honest and because I already knew about your boundaries before we started, it was _way_ easier for you to trust me. So even though this is technically our second date, I feel- and I don’t know if you agree- that if we started normally, like me asking you out in a club, not knowing about anything, we would have taken a lot longer to get here probably,” he remarked.

 

“You’re right,” Alec said, deep in thought, “ I wasn’t so scared this time because, I already knew you respected boundaries and were _amazing_ because of how you helped me through the panic attack. _Fuck_. I can’t believe it. I’m actually _thankful_ I had it. And because of that you knew my limits and you were so good at making me comfortable.”

 

“I’m glad I met you Alexander. And I’m also really happy that I could do that for you.”

 

With a warm smile and a soft squeeze, Alec asked, “So. Since you paid for lunch this time, could I walk you back?”

 

Magnus chuckled. “Sure darling. Though I think I owe you at least five more meals to make up for that amazingly expensive and delicious one yesterday,” he said, bemused.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said, exasperated, “it’s not how much it costs, it’s the thought and the experience. I had a wonderful time today, sharing this meal with you, here in this beautiful place just eating and talking to you.”

 

As they walked back, Alec couldn’t help the carefree smile on his face as he held on to Magnus’ hand. This was what he wanted the previous night. As they talked, he kept smiling affectionately at Magnus.

 

Magnus didn’t say anything about it. He kept up the chatter, telling him about other restaurants he liked around the city and hearing from Alec about his favourites too. _He was beautiful when he lets his guard down like this. I don’t really think it’s very often._ He couldn’t help his broad smile at Alec’s blatant happiness too. He didn’t think Alec realised, but he was swinging their hands slightly, the more excited he got about the conversation. Far too soon though, they reached, his apartment.

 

“This is a nice place,” Alec commented, looking up at the building.

 

“It’s not too bad. It’s home though.” Magnus said, pleased.

 

“Hey… I wanted to ask you. My siblings and their partners and I are meeting up for food and games at my apartment this Friday. Think you’ll be able to make it? Or do you think you’ll be needed at the club?” he asked hoping that Magnus could come. He would love to have him there.

 

“I can get away for one night. That’s why I have a manager. Are you sure though? Me? In your apartment?” he asked gently, reminding him that Alec had mentioned that he had not felt comfortable having strangers in his apartment the other night.

 

“Yeah I am. I trust you Magnus. And well- it’s slightly easier for me because we’re not going to be alone,” he said, an embarrassed flush on his face.

 

“Then I’ll be there. Don’t you have to be at the restaurant?” he questioned.

 

“Nope. I take Friday off once a month. My staff is actually more than equipped to handle the food since I help with preparation beforehand.”

 

“Ah. I see. So are you cooking on Friday as well?”

 

“Yes,” he replied and Magnus was already laughing at him. “I knew it!” he cried.

 

“Hey! Here me out. I have a few new ideas for the restaurant so I usually practise and let my them try it first and give me comments. _That’s_ why I’m cooking.”

 

“Ohhh that sounds exciting. I’d love to try them!”

 

“It’s still experimental though. Don’t get your expectations up,” Alec clarified.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be amazing,” he reassured confidently.

 

Alec smiled. “Thanks Magnus. See you then alright.”

 

“Goodbye darling,” Magnus said, gently raising Alec’s hand towards his mouth, watching him intently.

 

When Alec didn’t say anything, he softly kissed his hand, his mouth lingering a few seconds before he slowly let go.

 

Alec felt that kiss all the way to his toes. His heart was beating rapidly but in the best possible way. And he was blushing.

 

“Bye Mags,” he said bashfully and watched as Magnus turned around and entered his apartment.

 

He felt a little high and was in the best possible mood. And it lasted over the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mostly written! Expect it soon! 
> 
> Spoilers: Dreams and Panic Attacks. 
> 
> Thank you for being so awesome guys! Let me know what you think! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dreams, fears and breaking some boundaries.

On Wednesday, he jerked awake in the middle of night, his heart beating rapidly. He’d had a dream. About Magnus. A fucking _sex_ dream. He could feel the wetness in his boxers and he blushed. It had been too long since he had actually thought about someone that way. And fuck. That dream had been so vivid, he felt himself getting hard again just thinking about it.

 

_Magnus was lying next to him while his hand had been on his cock. Fuck._

_Alec had seen the way his painted nails were moving up and down, in a gentle grip. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips._

_“That’s it darling. Moan for me,” Magnus encouraged._

_“M-Magnus!” he gasped as Magnus flicked his thumb over his head. “Fuck!” Magnus kept up the strokes, slowly tightening his grip and increasing his speed._

_“I’m close Magnus,” Alec whined, his nails digging into Magnus’ shoulders._

_“It’s okay. Let go,” he’d whispered holding him close even as he gripped his cock tighter and moved faster. “Come for me Alexander.”_

He’d woke up as he came and now, as his heart slowed, his thoughts went wild. It had been amazing of course. But he was surprised that he wasn’t panicking.

 

_Probably because I knew I was safe and not in any danger. It had been amazing though. Watching Magnus’s hands and nails especially. Fuck. I won’t be able to look at his nails again without blushing. And the way he’d held me. That was nice._

He was a long way from that though- both from being held and from being naked with Magnus. Even a hug was probably going to push his limits. It was scary because he would be enclosed in another person’s arms, trapped. He wanted it though. But right now, he was more afraid than comfortable. One day he knew, he would be more comfortable than afraid and he could not wait for that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Thursday that his good mood had totally crashed. Excited about the next day and feeling a lot of pent up energy, he’d decided to go for a run after work and had become distracted. He’d crashed into someone and fallen over, freezing on that spot. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Why wasn’t I paying attention._ He hoped the stranger would ignore him and leave without touching him further but he reached out and pulled him up. “Hey man I’m sorry. You alright?”

 

He gave one terse nod, his breathing starting to quicken.

 

The stranger had assumed that he was panting from the run and continued after telling him to have a good night.

 

Alec was starting to pant and gasp. His face was stricken and desperation was starting to etch its way into every part of him. _“You are safe,”_ he tried to tell himself but it wasn’t working as his body grew tensed, to the point of shaking.

 

His mind, suddenly, flashed back to the first night he met Magnus.

 

_“If you ever have one again and I’m not there you can call me alright? I’ll talk you through it.”_

Magnus. Magnus would know what to do.  He fumbled with his phone and quickly pressed Magnus’ number.

 

“Alexander?”

 

“Magnus,” he gasped, his chest growing so tight it was becoming hard to breathe.

 

Magnus could him breathing heavily and panting fast. _Shit. A panic attack._

 

“I’m here darling. I’m right here okay? Breathe deeply for me? Slow it down sweetheart. I’m going to count okay? In 4 seconds through your nose and blow it out for another 4 seconds. Come on. In-2-3-4, blow out-2-3-4, in-2-3-4, out-2-3-4.” He repeated it for a good 3 minutes before he felt Alec’s breathing start to calm.

 

“Where are you sweetheart?”

 

“C-Cross street,” Alec said, voice trembling.

 

“Alright I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Stay on the phone with me okay? Keep breathing darling. You’re doing so well.”

 

Magnus continued to talk to him in the cab as he told the driver to hurry.

 

“I’m almost there sweetheart. Keep taking deep breaths okay?”

 

“Okay,” he whispered.

 

Magnus found Alec, sitting against a tree, clutching the phone to his ear like it was a lifesaver.

 

“I’m here Alexander,” he said as he neared him, alerting him to his presence. Alec put his phone down and gave him a pleading look. Magnus’ heart broke when he saw the tear tracks that had been and were still rolling down his pale face. He really wanted to brush them away and hold him. But he was careful. He didn’t even dare touch Alec’s hands right now because he was worried it might negatively affect him.

 

“You did great darling. You’re safe now okay?”

 

“M-Magnus,” he said hoarsely, his voice cracking, and reached out for his hands. Magnus was quick to let him have them and he clutched at them, bringing them up to bury his face in them and inhaling deeply. His fingers were in his tight grip against his face and all Magnus could do was gently move his thumbs against his face. _Okay it was alright for me to hold his hands and he seems okay with me touching his face._

 

When his grip finally became looser, Magnus used one hand to hold on to his hand firmly while with the other, he slowly wiped Alec’s tears away and gently cupped his face.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Better,” he said, voice quavering slightly.

 

“Do you want me to bring you home darling?”

 

“Yes,” he whispered, a few more tears escaping.

 

“I’m here okay? You’re safe,” Magnus continued to reassure as he gently brushed away the tears.

 

Magnus sat next to Alec, his hand still firmly in his grip and called for a cab.

 

Alec was silent all the way back, looking out the window. He was feeling a lot better but he could still feel the knots in his stomach. All Magnus could do was hold on to his hand while letting his thumb move over it in comfort. He quickly paid the driver when they reached the apartment and got out of the cab.

 

Alec had paused. Looking up at his apartment. He knew his fears but right now, he _really_ didn’t want to be alone. He wanted Magnus with him. He had only calmed down tonight because of him and he didn’t want to let him go yet.

 

“Come up?” he requested softly.

 

“Are you sure sweetheart? Especially after tonight?” Magnus asked, unsure of what to do.

 

“Yes. D-Don’t want to be alone,” Alec stammered.

 

“Okay darling. You can ask me to leave at any time alright?”

 

Alec didn’t say anything, he just led him up. Once in his apartment, he’d only opened the door and switched on the lights before Magnus made him sit down and went to get him a glass of water.

 

When he came back, Alec had his face in his hands. “Here darling, drink some water,” he said, kneeling at his feet so that he could look at his face.

 

When he saw Alec take a big gulp, he was quick to caution him. “Not so fast. Slow sips alright? Trust me.” He knew that drinking too much too fast could cause him to have a coughing fit, especially when he wasn’t alert enough.

 

When he was done, Magnus took the glass away and put it on the table, before taking a good look at him. His colour was returning to his face and his breathing was normal. Thankfully. But emotionally and mentally, he still looked out of it.

 

“How are you feeling Alexander?”

 

“Better. It’s a lot better.”

 

“Good. Is there anything else I can do for you darling?” he softly asked.

 

“Just stay with me?” he pleaded and his eyes still had a little shine to them.

 

“For as long as you want,” Magnus confirmed.

 

“I need to take a shower,” he admitted.

 

“Go ahead darling. I’ll wait right here okay?”

 

“Okay. Watch some tv?”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll entertain myself.”

 

Alec went to have the quickest, hottest shower he could, while trying not to let his mind go into overdrive. The sounds from the tv Magnus was watching helped him to remain calm. He changed as fast as we could and went back to Magnus and sat down next to him, feeling a lot better.

 

“You look better.”

 

“I feel a lot better. Thank-“

 

“Let me stop you right there darling. Don’t you dare thank me. It’s not necessary. At all. Thank you for calling me. I’m really glad you called and I could help you. That you trust me enough for that.”

 

“I do Magnus. I trust you. There’s no one else I could have called who would have known what to do. So yes. I’m going to say it. Thank you for being there for me.” It was more than that Alec knew. Magnus had probably dropped everything and came most likely from the club.

 

“Always. And any time okay?” Magnus reiterated, “Do you want to- and only if you want to- tell me what happened?”

 

Alec flushed. It was such a small thing really, to have caused such a big reaction. He was embarrassed and he knew he owed Magnus an explanation. He didn’t mind telling him per se, but he did feel incredibly embarrassed by it. He was also slightly afraid of his reaction.

 

“I was running. Got distracted and banged into someone. He pulled me to my feet,” he explained, concisely and Magnus saw the flush. He was ashamed, he realised.

 

“Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry. That’s nothing to be ashamed about,” he reassured.

 

“It’s such a small thing Magnus,” Alec protested.

 

“Darling. It’s not really up to us to decide what’s small and what’s not. Different things affect different people differently because of what they’ve gone through. The fact is, this is _not_ a small thing to you and it affects and is of a concern to you and ergo it is a concern to me alright?”

 

“Okay,” he said quietly, reassured that Magnus was not going to make fun or demean what had happened. He knew he wouldn’t but fears weren’t really rational sometimes.

 

“Watch some TV with me?” he gently asked.

 

“Okay,” Alec said in a small voice.

 

They almost finished an episode of the bachelor when Alec could feel himself nodding off. Perhaps it was how emotionally taxed he’d been that night, coupled with the fact that he trusted Magnus and knew that he wouldn’t take advantage of him when he was vulnerable. Plus, he was tired, so his mind wasn’t overworking itself with its countless worries, doubts and fears. Ultimately though, it came down to two things- he trusted Magnus and he didn’t want to be alone. That was what made him take a cushion and put in on Magnus’ lap.

 

“May I?” he softly asked.

 

“As long as you’re comfortable,” he confirmed.

 

With that Alec laid down and with his head on the cushion and stretched across the sofa, lying in his lap.

 

Magnus was quite shocked at the events of the night, being asked to come up and now this- but accepted it. He’d like to think that Alec saw him as being on the same side now. Them against others. It was a pleasant thought. He looked down and saw his head in his lap, watching the show and realised that he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He really didn’t want to touch him where he was not welcome to.

 

“Darling?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“May I touch your hair?”

 

“Mmhmm. Okay,” he mumbled.

 

As Magnus softly caressed his hair and ran his fingers through them, Alec fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I got really inspired today. So here's 2 chapters <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Panic Attack

Alec jerked awake, immediately alert. He was not in his room he realised, noticing the shimmery blue shirt in front of him. _Shit._ He froze for an instant and peered around wild-eyed- caught between jerking away and not moving. His eyes quickly drew up to Magnus’ face before he relaxed, remembering.

 

He remembered falling asleep, watching the bachelor, as Magnus had slowly lulled him to sleep with his fingers running through his hair. It had been _hypnotising_ , and was the most relaxed he’d felt with another person in a very long time. He’d turned over, in the night and snuggled into Magnus by the looks of it. Magnus had one hand slightly touching his hair, as if he had continued to touch his hair long after he had fallen asleep.

 

The other had been on his shoulder, protectively holding him, as if he had been worried about Alec falling off. To his surprise, there was something about it that made him feel safe. He knew that Magnus had not touched him there before and had probably subconsciously done so while he had been asleep- because he was _sure_ that if Magnus had been awake, he would not have dared do that. And that had made him feel safe. So he just laid there, thinking and letting himself be held for once, while Magnus slept.

 

He had not hesitated before calling Magnus last night and had known probably that in that moment that Magnus might have been the only person who could manage to talk him through it. His heart had been racing and his knees had trembled, threatening to give out so he had sat down and called him. And Magnus- he had been unbelievably wonderful.

 

He knew Magnus could talk him through it, but he didn’t expect Magnus to worry enough or care enough to come to him. He should have though- Magnus had been far exceeding any expectations Alec had ever had about him. His presence had done more for him than his words ever could and that had already been a lot. He had not pressured or said anything other than words of comfort and had brought him all the way back to the safety of his apartment.

 

In that moment, Alec had not thought about it as he had asked Magnus to come up and then pleaded with him to stay. He had not asked if Magnus had somewhere else to be- he probably was and had to be at the club, judging from the shirt and make up he was wearing. It was a deep emerald green shine over his eyes this time, he noticed, that had smudged slightly as if Magnus had rubbed his eyes. And Magnus- being extraordinary- had not even hesitated. He’d spend the night on his uncomfortable sofa and his legs had to be cramping having had Alec in his lap the whole night.  His neck was definitely going to be sore. He was really glad though, that Izzy had forced him to go to the club and he’d met Magnus. He was so selfless and giving.

 

Deep in his thoughts, he was absently fiddling with the buttons on Magnus’ shirt when he felt him twitch and groan. He froze like a deer in headlights as he saw Magnus squeeze his eyes and tilt his head to stretch his neck before he opened his eyes.  His eyes widened when he saw Alec awake, facing him, with his hands frozen on the button.

 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Magnus said affectionately, his eyes crinkling.

 

“Morning Mags,” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus suddenly jerked, realising his hand had been on Alec’s shoulder and pulling it back.

 

“Shit. I’m so sorry darling. I must have- in my sleep- shit,” he said, panicking that he had crossed some boundary. _Damn it I should have been more careful._

“Mags. It’s okay. I would have moved if it wasn’t. It was nice actually. Kinda made me feel safe,” Alec said, blushing slightly.

 

“In that case, and if you don’t mind, may I?” Magnus asked raising his hand towards his shoulder again.

 

“Please.”

 

Magnus placed his hand there and gently moved his thumb, in awe that Alec was allowing that. He’d come so far.

 

“Thank you for staying with me,” Alec said softly.

 

“You needed me,” he said simply, like that was all that mattered, “And I was hoping it might help a little.”

 

“It helped Mags. A lot. You did a lot for me last night and I repaid you by making you sleep here uncomfortably.” Alec said, embarrassed.

 

“I’ll survive sweetheart. I’m glad you called me and I was able to help. You can call me any time okay? If you need me, I’ll be there. Always.”

 

“You are god sent,” Alec softly exclaimed, in wonder, “I owe you breakfast at least. Do you have anywhere to be? I hope I didn’t take you away from something important last night.”

 

“Nothing was more important than you last night Alexander,” Magnus replied firmly, his eyes soft as he looked at Alec, “I’d love some breakfast. I just need to be home after to feed the chairman.”

 

Alec moved to get up from Magnus’ lap as he asked Magnus how he liked his coffee.

 

“Could you do a latte?” he requested.

 

“Of course! Are you particular about what kind or can I surprise you?”

 

“I’m not. Dazzle me darling. And do you have any make up remover by any chance?” Magnus asked, trying his luck

 

“In the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom. Izzy has stayed over,” he explained, seeing the question in Magnus’ eyes.

 

Magnus made his way to the bathroom and found what he was looking for. He looked at his face and groaned. He should have known: his eyeshadow had smudged and his eyeliner had bled. He had looked _ridiculous_ and in front of Alexander nonetheless.  He slowly set about removing his makeup and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush he found.

 

Alec had quickly set about making a latte for Magnus and added in a little bit of ginger and cardamom- spices that he had in a Indian Masala tea once. He also dropped in a small stick of cinnamon and used that to stir the latte, before setting aside on the counter for him and making himself an expresso.

 

Next, he started on a simple breakfast. He quickly rinsed some portobello mushrooms and twisted and removed the stems. In put in some mozzarella cheese and dusted them with some salt and pepper before putting them in the oven for 10 minutes. Then, he set about preparing for an omelette. He’d decided to go for quick-so he went for the pesto and roasted tomato omelette since he already had some pesto sauce prepared. He’d already made a salmon pate the previous day so he decided to include that with some brioche bread as well. He’d just finished putting the omelettes on the plate and was reaching for the bacon when Magnus came out of the bathroom.

 

“Hey,” Alec said, noticing him, “Your latte’s ready. Please go ahead. I’m just going to finish with the bacon and we’ll be all set alright.”

 

“I’m hardly gone for a few minutes and already everything smells amazing!” Magnus said smiling at the spread Alec was making.

 

Alec turned back to look at him with a grin. “Try the latte Mags.”

 

“Mmmmmmmmmm. Oh Alexander. That’s just lovely. The spices go so well together. This has got to be my new favourite drink.”

 

“I’ll make it for you whenever you want it,” Alec said, beaming that Magnus had liked it.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to be wanting this every day,” joked Magnus with a wry smile.

 

“Alright! It’s ready. Come on, let’s eat,” Alec said as he brought out two plates of food and noticing for the first time that Magnus was without makeup, looking slightly nervous. 

 

"You look beautiful Mags," he was quick to say as he placed the plates in front of him. 

 

“Thank you Alexander. This looks mouth-watering darling. I can’t believe you made this so quickly!” praised Magnus.

 

“Well. I did have some of the ingredients or dishes prepared already and the rest was easy,” explained Alec.

 

Magnus started with the omelette and groaned, trying to guess the ingredients.

 

“This is really really good darling,” Magnus complimented, “And there’s something different in it?”

 

“It’s pesto- I already had some of it so I decided to use it.” Alec said, pleased at his reaction.

 

Magnus tried all the dishes and complimented Alec on everything single one of them. The mozzarella mushrooms were sinfully delicious and the smoked salmon pate on toast was to die for.

 

“Darling. I think you are just confirming all my suspicions that you are going to make me fat. This was a lovely meal Alexander. Thank you for making the effort for me,” he said, his voice going soft at the end.

 

“You deserve it Mags. Thank you for taking care of me last night,” he whispered, grateful.

 

“Hey…” Magnus said, reaching out slowly to cup his face. “Always,” he reassured.

 

Alec stood up and pulled Magnus to his feet, before he bent to give him a quick kiss him on the cheek.

 

Magnus was stunned. Speechless really. His hand reached up to touch his cheek of their own accord. He could still feel the warmth of Alec’s lips on his cheek. It was still tingling.

 

“Alexander…” he whispered overcome with emotion, closing his eyes for a moment, “You’re extraordinary.”

 

When he opened them, Alec saw that his eyes were shiny.

 

“No Magnus. You are,” he quietly asserted, which caused a single tear to escape. He gently cupped Magnus’ face and wiped the tear away.

 

Magnus knew, it was just a kiss on the cheek- he’d had many for god’s sake. But this- from Alec- was incredibly special, because he knew- he _fucking_ knew- how _much_ it had taken for Alec to do that.

 

“You’re still coming over later right?”

 

“Of course sweetheart. 7 okay? Should I bring anything?”

 

“Nothing. Please. Just yourself.”

 

“Alright then. I guess I’ll be going. The Chairman will be hungry,” he said, reluctant to leave.

 

“Won’t want him to be upset,” Alec said, reaching down to give his cheek a peck again. “See you later Mags,” he said sweetly.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, his eyes filled with wonder as he left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Magnus meets the siblings!! 
> 
> I've been inspired this weekend! 3 chapters! Hehe. Might take me slightly longer for the next one as I'm really busy this week and weekend :( 
> 
> What did you guys think??
> 
> ❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?!

When Magnus rang the bell that night, he could hear the boisterous sounds coming from inside. Isabelle opened the door, with a huge grin on a face. “Magnus!” she exclaimed, “I’m so glad you and Alec are dating!”

 

“Isabelle darling! Don’t you look lovely tonight!” he exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug and taking in a strappy black top and jeans.

 

“Oh hush. You look amazing too! Dressing to impress I see,” she smirked, looking Magnus over. He was wearing a deep violet shirt with black buttons and black pants. His makeup was simple tonight, no eyeshadow, just some gold eyeliner. “You need to tell me about your eyeliner though. I’ve been meaning to get a gold one.”

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

“Here come meet everybody else!”

 

She pulled him in and introduced him to Simon, Clary, Jace and Max. He’d knew Simon, Clary and Jace of course, he’d seen them around the club and even interacted with them on occasion. But it was good to meet them as Alec’s date.

 

After greeting everyone, he saw that Alec was busy in the kitchen and went to greet him.

 

“Hello darling. The food is smelling amazing. I could smell it from outside!” he said, reaching out to hold his hands.

 

“Hi Mags. You look beautiful,” he said as he took in his appearance and bent down to kiss his cheek softly, lingering a little. When he stood up, he was blushing slightly and Magnus was smiling sweetly at him.

 

“You’re up by a lot Alexander. Are you going to allow me to return the favour?” he asked smiling softly at Alec.

 

Alec nodded, flushing. Magnus slowly raised his hand to cup his face and placed a long, lingering kiss on his cheek. Alec’s eyes pressed shut and he swallowed hard. _Finally._ He could actually savour this moment without any fear. Even with his eyes still shut, his smile was slow, starting small before it became brilliant.

 

Izzy who had been watching the whole exchange, was smiling in surprise. It had been too long since Alec had let anyone this close to him. He’d thought she had not noticed but she knew he didn’t really let people touch him after Michael. It was _beautiful_ to watch him open up and she was _really_ happy for them- Magnus was a good guy. She’d always worried about Alec but now she knew, he would be okay.

 

They stood smiling at each other for a while, lost in each other’s gazes before Izzy cleared her throat.

 

“Why don’t you two look _sweet_...” she drawled.

 

They both flushed at being caught in an intimate moment, without noticing their surroundings, especially with family all around them. Alec raised his hand to rub his neck nervously.

 

“Let me bring out the food and we can get started,” Alec quickly said, trying to deflect attention off them.

 

“Can I help darling?”

 

“Sure. Just help me bring out the dishes that are ready?”

 

“Of course Alexander.”

 

“ _Alexander_ hmm?” Izzy murmured, teasingly as he walked past Alec, causing him to duck his head and avoid her gaze.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the table was set, they all took their seats around the table. Alec pulled Magnus to sit next to him and kept his hand firmly in his grip- to Magnus’ utmost delight.

 

He explained to them the different flavours and styles he had experimented with that night- sweet mango chutney with some bruschetta, seafood tom yum pasta, green curry arrabiata, and a spiced black lentil salad. For dessert, he’d made a Gulab Jamun cheesecake.

 

He served the bruschetta first, asking them to dip it with the mango chutney.

 

“Alec. This is great,” Jace started.

 

“Yes Alexander,” Magnus started, “This is exquisite. The sweetness and slight tanginess of the mango goes really with the bruschetta.”

 

“Wait _Alexander_?!” Jace was quick to pick up.

 

Alec flushed, knowing that he was going to be in for some teasing.

 

“He HATES being called that!” Jace exclaimed.

 

“You really hate people calling you that?” Magnus asked softly, looking up at him in embarrassment. _He had not known._ He distinctly remembered him saying that it was alright to call him that.

 

“I love it when YOU do. Just not anyone else,” Alec quickly whispered back, reassuring him.

 

“Shut it _JONATHAN_.” Alec hissed.

 

“Hey now. I just thought maybe you’d like us ALL to call you Alexander,” Jace quipped.

 

This time, Magnus chose to come forward. “Ahh Jonathan. I don’t think you want to go there. I have _a lot_ of things to tell everyone about you, you know. Like the time you mixed beer and tequila at Pandemonium.”

 

“Hey! Magnus! Don’t be like that! I was just teasing.”

 

And that warning, though directed at Jace, caused the rest of the group to listen carefully because Magnus could probably spill secrets about every one of them-except Max of course.

 

When they were done with that, Alec told them to try the salad and both main courses. The tom yum pasta had the signature spicy and sour flavours of tom yum mixed in with the seafood and some fusilli while the arrabiata had the slight spice and coconut flavours of the green curry with some chunks of chicken with spaghetti.

 

“Alec!” Izzy exclaimed, “The tom yum flavour with the pasta is ingenious! So are the spices with the salad!”

 

“Yeah? You think so? I used some of the Indian spices there. You think the tom yum flavour could have gone better with only prawns or a different type of pasta?”

 

“I love it like this Alec.” Clary chimed in, with Simon and Max nodding their heads in agreement. Jace was choosing not to stay anything, still mindful of Magnus.

 

“It really is incredible darling,” Magnus said before standing up, and starting to serve the next main course, feeling like Alec deserved a break.

 

Once he was done, Magnus took out a piece of chicken from the green curry arrabiata and moaned at how succulent and juicy it was. The compliments were quick to come out of everyone again and Alec was truly pleased that his experiments were working out.

 

Lastly, Alec went into the kitchen to bring out dessert- his Gulab Jamun cheesecake he’d made with paneer, hung yogurt and Gulab Jamun- which were essentially deep-fried balls made of milk powder, flour, butter and cream, and then soaked in a sugary rosewater syrup. He’d decorated it with some graham crackers, cashews and pistachios around the outer rim and some unbloomed rosebuds on the inside.

 

When he brought it out, everyone looked at it in awe.

 

“That looks absolutely _divine_ sweetheart!” Magnus exclaimed, getting quick murmurs of agreement from the rest. “I can’t _wait_ to try it!”

 

Alec sliced it up and they saw that it mostly looked like a normal cheesecake with the exception of having a huge gulab jamun near the middle of each slice.

 

“You’ve outdone yourself tonight brother” Izzy said, commenting on the whole meal.

 

“Maybe I was inspired,” he said shyly, looking at Magnus.

 

Magnus knew his heart was in his eyes when he looked back, but he couldn’t help it. Alec was endearingly sincere- which made it all the more sweeter because it was not just _some line_ for him, it was probably the truth.

 

Magnus stood up deciding that he was going to give Alec and break and lead with the cleaning up.

 

“Alright. Biscuit, Sheldon, you’re on clean up with me,” he gestured, swirling his hands and point at them. “Let’s go.”

 

“Hey! We’re guests!” Simon whined.

 

“New year’s eve 2018.” Magnus countered.

 

Simon gulped. “Clean up it is!”

 

* * *

 

 

As they cleared the dishes and went into the kitchen, Alec and his siblings moved over to the living room.

 

“Alec,” Izzy slowly said with a gentle smile, “It’s been a long time since I saw you like this- this happy.”

 

“Thanks Iz. I am. Magnus makes me happy,” Alec said, finding it hard to conceal his delight.

 

Jace’s face became sober as he said, “Yeah Alec. He seems really sweet to you and we really worried about you, you know after-“

 

“I know Jace. I’m fine. I promise. He’s actually helped me quite a bit,” assured Alec, smiling at them.

 

“I can see that. It’s lovely Alec, to see how close you are. Magnus is wonderful,” Izzy promised.

 

Alec’s smile reached his eyes and he found himself filled with contentment. He was quick to confirm that. “He really has been.”

 

“Well I’M going to give him THE TALK” Max announced.

 

“Max! Please don’t” Alec grimaced.

 

“Yes Max please don’t!” Izzy and Jace chimed in. “It’s my job,” Izzy retorted.

 

“Izzy!” groaned Jace. “No one is going to get scared of you! You need someone a little bigger you know- someone like me.”

 

Alec moaned loudly. “Oh Jace. You really did not.”

 

Izzy just reached over and twisted his ear. “I don’t know. I think I could do worse,” she said, while Jace yelped.

 

“Alright! I’m sorry! You win! You are plenty intimidating.”

 

“You forget, brother dearest, that I could have you crawling easily. Remember the time when-“

 

“YES!” he quickly said, noticing the rest of them coming out from the kitchen.

 

“And what is going on here?” Magnus asked, amused to see Isabelle twisting Jace’s ear. He was pretty sure it was well-deserved.

 

Max was the one to reply. “Izzy would like to talk to you alone,” he chirped, giving up his earlier position to Izzy after seeing the exchange.

 

Alec squeaked and hid behind his hands. He was _mortified_. _Why did his siblings keep embarrassing him?_

Izzy led him to Alec’s study before turning around to face.

 

“I assume you’re going to give me _the talk_.” Magnus remarked.

 

”Right you are Magnus. But first I want to say thank you,” Izzy began.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he froze for a moment- he had not expected this.

 

“Thank you Magnus. You have no idea how much you’ve already done for him. I have not seen my brother this relaxed in forever. He smiled tonight Magnus- so many times and they were genuine, heartfelt smiles,  not the fake ones he usually has that don’t reach his eyes. I can count with one hand probably, the number of such smiles I’ve seen recently. You’re good for him,” Izzy affirmed, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

 

“Isabelle,” Magnus whispered, not knowing what to say. “Thank you. For telling me this.”

 

“Which is why I really hope you are serious about him. I’ve seen you Magnus-in the club.”

 

“God Isabelle. I am. I really am. He’s amazing- he goes all out for the people he loves and he’s been so incredibly sweet to me. He’s different- in the best possible ways. And he’s so strong.”

 

“He’s been hurt Magnus-hurt bad. How much do you know?”

 

“A little,” he said, unsure of how much to divulge, “I know some of his boundaries and I can probably guess why he has them.”

 

“I won’t tell you much, hell, I don’t even know the full story. You should hear it from him. I found him Magnus, the day after it happened. It was bad and it was easy to guess what happened,” Izzy said, thinking back to the day she found Alec sitting on the floor of his bedroom with tears running down his face. He’d had bruises and a black eye that day, she remembered. “That was the first time I saw him cry.”

 

“Isabelle. Do you know… has he talked to anyone about it?”

 

“I don’t think so. It’s only because I found him and how he reacted that I could guess a little of what happened. Jace knows what I know. Max was intuitive. He noticed the big change in him and knew something happened and we told him the bare minimum.”

 

“So he’s been dealing with this all alone? Oh Alexander,” he whispered, his heart breaking for him.  He knew what it was like, to be alone with something so big. It was terrifyingly lonely.

 

“Which is why Magnus, if you ever hurt him,” she said seriously. Magnus knew though, that the threat was real. This was a sister who would do anything for her brother.

 

“Isabelle. I would never. No let me correct that. I’ll do my utmost to ensure that does not happen. And if it happens, feel free to kick me with those heels of yours.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

“We good?”

 

“I think we are.”

 

* * *

 

 

They went back to join the rest and realised that Jace was trying to convince everyone to play I have never. Simon seemed to have agreed because they heard him saying that he hadn’t played it in years.

 

“Jace. I have never is _not_ a game you play with family,” Alec said, exasperated.

 

“That’s true Alec. I don’t need Jace’s _siblings_ knowing more about me,” Clary chimed in, her reluctance showing. “And Max!” she exclaimed, which was all she needed to say to get her point across. _How exactly did they think they were going to do this without permanently scarring Max?_

 

“We could cover his ears at those questions!” Jace protested, “Come on! Magnus! Izzy! I have never! You guys in?”

 

“Ooooooooooh,” Magnus started, “this could be _very_ interesting. More ammunition for me.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Izzy said, noticing that both her and Magnus didn’t really have much inhibitions, “I have nothing to hide anyway.”

 

Alec and Clary both groaned, knowing that they were outnumbered.

 

They topped up their drinks and made Max an awful tasting non-alcoholic drink before they all found their seats around the coffee table in the living room. Alec and Magnus took the loveseat while Max, Izzy and Simon made themselves comfortable on the carpet and Jace and Clary sat on the sofa.

 

Since it was Alec’s apartment, they decided that he would get to start and they’d go in a circle.

 

“I have never… kissed someone without knowing him/her,” Alec stated.

 

He’d quite expected it, but everyone but Clary and Max took a sip.

 

“Magnus you’re up!” Jace announced.

 

“I have never… had a sibling bail me out of trouble,” he smirked, as Izzy, Jace and Simon all reached for their drinks again.

 

“Max go ahead,” Magnus said, reaching over to gently grasp Alec’s hand.

 

“I’ve never failed a test.” Everyone but him drank.

 

Izzy was quick to have her turn. “I have never peed standing up.” All the boys groaned and reached for their drink.

 

“I have never worn a bra,” Simon pointedly countered, with an impish grin thrown at Izzy as both the girls took a sip.

 

Magnus grinned, watching their interactions and banter. This was really nice. He moved closer to Alec so that he could whisper in his ear. "Would you mind terribly if I put my head on your shoulder darling?"

 

"Go ahead Mags," Alec told him, smiling softly at how nice it felt.

 

“I have never kissed a girl,” Clary continued, resulting in Simon, Jace, Izzy and Magnus reaching for their drinks much to Simon’s and Alec’s surprise.

“It was one time I decided to experiment Si,” Izzy offered when his gaze swung to her.

 

Alec was surprised. He thought Magnus was gay and was just looking at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

 

Magnus squeezed his hand and leaned in, close to his ear and whispered nervously, “It’s not something I was trying to hide darling- it just hasn’t come up? I’m bi.”

 

“It’s fine Magnus. I was just surprised that’s all,” Alec reassured quietly, giving him a squeeze back.

 

It was Jace’s turn now and he turned a devilish grin on all of them and told Izzy to cover Max’s ears.

 

“I have never been walked in on while doing intimate things with my partner.”

 

Both Simon and Izzy froze and blushed, reaching for their drinks simultaneously.

 

It was now back to Alec’s turn and he pondered for a moment. “I have never forged a parent’s signature.” Jace, Izzy and Magnus drank.

 

Magnus gestured for Izzy to cover Max’s ears before he said, “I have never taken a photo of my private bits,” as he waved his hand over the direction of his crotch.  Jace was the only one to drink while the rest of them groaned. Alec facepalmed, exasperated. _God how am I related to him?_

 

“I have never fantasised about someone here,” Max stated, to everyone’s shock. “MAX!” Alec exclaimed turning red fast. “Oh come on..” Max said, exasperated, “Even I know the answer to that!”

 

Everyone reached for their drinks. Alec, incredibly embarrassed as this was a line he was crossing with Magnus, slowly reached out with trembling hands to take a sip from his drink. _I mean they had not even talked about anything remotely sexual._

Magnus was gently rubbing his thumb over Alec’s hand, trying to reassure him quietly while teasing him at the same time. “About me darling?” he smiled roguishly, winking at Alec, “that’s good to know. You did see me drink too right? And trust me I was not fantasising about dear Steven over here.” He leaned in closer to his ear and decided to whisper, only for Alec to hear, “It’s okay to fantasise darling. Healthy even. But of course, nothing and no pressure until you want it okay?”

 

Alec nodded, his face still burning in embarrassment. Magnus didn’t say anything more, he just leaned back and put his head back on Alec’s shoulder, giving his hand a quick squeeze. _This is really nice, lying on Alec and holding his hand, in the company of those nearest and dearest to him. I could really see this happening long term._ He thought about their future and how nice it would be to be part of this weirdly wonderful group as well.

 

It was Izzy’s turn and she said she had never been scared to try out a theme park ride. Simon was the only one to drink. Clary said that she’d never been sent to the principal’s office. Izzy, Magnus, Jace and to Magnus’ surprise, Alec took a sip.

 

Magnus, with a knowing smile, leaned close to ask, “Jace?”

 

“Jace,” Alec confirmed, amused.

 

It was Jace’s turn and again, his gleeful smile returned. He shot a glance at Max and Izzy quickly reacted.

 

“I have never had to use lube,” he said, expecting Alec and Magnus to drink, but to his surprise, so did Izzy and Simon.

 

“Lube does wonders on the woman Jace. You should try it. Especially the warming ones,” Izzy threw at Jace, causing everybody to react.

 

“Izzy! I did NOT need to know that!” both Alec and Jace said together. Magnus gave a loud, booming laugh. “You go girl,” he praised, and Alec turned to give him a dark look. Simon flushed and didn’t say anything while Clary look slightly intrigued.

 

“Alright. Last round everyone. I need to head home soon,” Clary said with great reluctance.

 

“I have never laughed so hard I peed in my pants,” Alec stated, resulting in Jace and Clary drinking.

 

Magnus tilted his head at Izzy to cover Max’s ears before he smiled widely and said, “I have never used sex toys before.” Magnus himself took a drink and noticed that Clary, Izzy and Simon took a sip as well. Alec’s eyes were wide as he stared at everyone around him. _This was way too much info. And Magnus. Fuck._ He swallowed, trying his best not to think about it.

 

“I have never screamed because of an animal,” Max said and all three of his siblings were the only ones to drink.

 

Izzy just reached out to cover Max’s ears before she said, “I have never had a sex dream about someone here before.”

 

Alec was mortified. _Shit. Fuck._ He couldn’t stop it, his whole face was burning and he shut his eyes tightly, gripping Magnus’ hand. Fantasising was one thing but exposing this to Magnus? His muscles had stiffened and he swallowed hard, trying and failing to control his blush.

 

He had not seen everyone else take a sip. Magnus had guessed based on Alec’s reaction though what had happened and he could see Alec trying to stifle his embarrassment. He tilted his head towards Alec’s ear and quietly spoke to him. “Darling? It’s okay,” he gently reassured. “Trust me. It’s alright. You have nothing to be embarrassed about okay? Open your eyes sweetheart. Look at me Alexander.”

 

His lips quivered slightly, before he slowly opened them to look at Magnus. Magnus held his gaze and lifted his drink to his mouth and took a sip. Alec gulped, closing his eyes again before quickly raising his glass to take a sip as well. _Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Magnus had had a fucking dream about him too._ He didn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand he was less embarrassed because Magnus himself had drank as well. On the other, he felt secretly pleased yet apprehensive and nervous, because he knew that they were a long way from actual physical intimacy. Would Magnus not want him anymore? Was he being unfair by telling Magnus this, yet not being anywhere near ready to be physically intimate?

 

“Sweetheart,” Magnus started, reaching up to cup his face, “Don’t worry about all of this okay? Remember, I would gladly wait years for this,” Magnus spoke into Alec’s ear. Alec looked at him and gave him a small nod to which Magnus gave him a sincere, affectionate smile.

 

His siblings had been silently watching the exchange though they could not hear what had transpired. They could only see that Alec was extremely mortified. They saw though, how Magnus had gently spoken to him, getting him to be less embarrassed and open his eyes. How he had quietly and softly reassured him and taken his anxiety away.

 

That alone won them over. Magnus, undoubtedly, was good for Alec.

 

The rest of them took their turns, keeping it clean for Alec’s peace of mind and the game quickly ended. They took turns to say their quick goodbyes and Magnus noted that only his siblings hugged Alec.

 

Magnus was last and he turned to say his own goodbye to Alec but before he could say anything, Alec quickly asked, “Will you stay a little while longer?”

 

“Of course Alexander. If you’re sure.”

 

“I am.”

 

The rest of them left with Izzy bidding them goodbye with a smirk. “Be good boys!”

 

Alec groaned as he closed the door behind them and went to join Magnus on the sofa.

 

“Alright darling?” Magnus gently questioned.

 

“You mean besides being embarrassed about by siblings?”

 

Magnus laughed. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about darling. I quite enjoyed them. Well except Jace. You can be embarrassed about him,” he said with a teasing smile.

 

“Magnus. I… I’m really embarrassed about tonight. About, well, me,” Alec stammered.

 

“Darling, look at me,” Magnus said, forcing Alec to meet his eyes. “There is nothing wrong with anything that happened tonight okay? I am incredibly happy that you think and dream about me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

 

“You don’t think that this isn’t fair to you? I mean isn’t this like leading you on?” Alec asked, vulnerable and voicing his earlier fears.

 

“Not at all sweetheart. This is normal. Healthy. And definitely fair. Darling what wouldn’t be fair is you _or_ me wanting to do things because we feel forced into it okay? Remember what I said? This is about giving each other pleasure when we _both_ are ready. It’s okay if you’re not. It’s also okay to talk about what you may want in future without worrying that I may want more from you now. Because darling, when you are ready and if you feel comfortable, I definitely want to hear about those fantasies and dreams you’ve been having- with no expectation of course.” Magnus was smiling up at him, his eyes sincere and genuine. He meant every word he was saying, hoping to erase Alec’s doubts.

 

“Okay,” Alec gulped, a slight flush covering his cheeks. He gathered his courage. “I’ll tell you. Just not- not face to face okay? Not in front of you. I can’t. _I can’t_ ”

 

Magnus swallowed dryly and his body tensed. _Fucking hell. Alexander was going to kill him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. What did you think?!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short one after a very busy week! had a family wedding and i fell terribly sick.

They continued going out on dates over the next few weeks and they had become incredibly close. It surprised both of them, how much they enjoyed the time they spent with each other. They’d gone for a lot of lunch dates, especially on weekdays when they both could get away easily. Sunday nights were special as well- since both of them didn’t have work the day after, they’d spend hours on the phone as well. Magnus loved how animated Alec was becoming whenever he spoke, as he became more and more comfortable Magnus.

 

Magnus also loved the soft touches and firm grips whenever Alec held his hands. He never hesitated now, always reaching out to grab them whenever he could. It also became normal for them to greet each other with a kiss on the cheek and Magnus’ heart melted every time Alec did so. He never thought that a simple kiss could mean so much to him-but it really did, because of Alec. He’d also really enjoyed the fact that he was now allowed to touch Alec’s face. Alec had also done the same, sometimes shyly but he was gaining more confidence. He’d slowly and gently stroke his cheek, staring at him in wonder before leaning down to kiss his cheek. Magnus also had taken the opportunity, whenever he was talking about something serious, to cup Alec’s face while looking into his eyes.

 

It had been awhile now that he wanted to ask Alec to be his boyfriend. I mean they both knew what they were to each other and they were serious. But Magnus still wanted to make their status clear to both of them and he really wanted to introduce Alec as his boyfriend. They’d both tiptoed around the term, referring to each other as their date or the man they were dating.

 

He’d also thought that it was time that he did something special for Alec. He didn’t want it to be too cheesy but he did want it to be special and meaningful- to them. He’d thought back to the various places they had been to or were important- pandemonium, Alec’s restaurant, his favourite spot in the park and Alec’s apartment and porch steps. Alec’s apartment meant the most though- that’s where they had held hands and that was where they’d both kissed each other’s cheeks for the first time. He vetoed the place though- the logistics were too difficult to manage. He could ask Izzy for help but he didn’t want to accidentally cross Alec’s boundaries by doing something there when Alec had not explicitly said it was okay.

 

He’d decided to go for Pandemonium. Not at night though- Alec might not like that. But perhaps during the day, in the garden where they had first talked to each other. It could be quite lovely.

 

He set it up over the next few days and decided to text Alec.

 

_Alexander. This Monday for lunch. Will you let me surprise you darling?_

 

Alec, not used to someone planning something for him, was taken aback. Could he trust Magnus with this? Not knowing what they were going to do? Yes. Yes he could. Magnus knew of his boundaries and had never once willingly crossed them. He had shown that he was careful and protective over Alec on multiple occasions, always looking out for him.

 

_Surprise? Why?_

_Because I want to darling. You deserve to be spoiled._

_I don’t know what to say Mags. Thank you. It sounds exciting._

_Yeah? I’m glad Alexander. Let me do something special for you for once._ _😊_

_You’re the best Mags. Thank you._

* * *

 

 

Magnus spent the next few days setting it up. He’d decided to go for a picnic in the garden, surrounded by the plants and flowers. He’d buy Alec some flowers because he had a feeling no one had ever bought him some before. He needed to do some research though- he wanted them to mean something. He’d let the speakers there play some soft music in the background and get a nice bottle of wine.

 

Alec was excited for their date. Magnus had picked him up and had his driver drive them.

 

“Darling. Would you be willing to wear a blindfold?”

 

“A blindfold? Why?” Alec asked nervously, not sure if he was comfortable losing his sense of sight. Sure, he trusted Magnus but not being able to see was scary. He would have no warning of _anything_.

 

“To surprise you Alexander! I want to see your reaction to what I’ve set up!” Magnus exclaimed, excitedly.

 

“Mags, I-I’m sorry, ” Alec whispered, nervously, “I-I don’t think I can.”

 

Magnus heard the nervous stammer and he panicked. _Shit I’ve gone too far._

 

“It’s okay Alexander,” he reassured, reaching over to grab his hand, “You can always tell me when you’re not comfortable and I’ll never be upset okay?”

 

Alec had been nervous until he heard Magnus’ reply. Magnus had always told him that but this was the first time Alec was _actually_ refusing him and he was worried about his reaction.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I’m ruining your surprise. Maybe someday but I can’t right now. It just makes me feel like I’m not in control you know?”

 

“I do darling. I do. That’s perfectly fine. And no. you’re not ruining anything. Can I ask you something though? Something you could refuse at any time?”

 

Alec nodded, reassured that Magnus wouldn’t mind that.

 

“If this is about control darling, let me ask you, what if you closed your eyes? You would be in control and you could open them any time you didn’t feel comfortable. Would that be something you would be comfortable with?”

 

“Hmm,” Alec said, thinking over what Magnus had said, “I might be okay with that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. As long as you don’t mind me opening them.”

 

“Of course darling. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

“Okay,” Alec said softly, before he slowly closed his eyes in the car.

 

Magnus continued to keep a hold of his hand, his thumb gently stroking over his hand and he kept up a steady stream of conversation, helping Alec relax.

 

When the car slowed to a stop and Magnus removed his hand to open the door to get to Alec’s side, Alec couldn’t help it. Without Magnus near him, he _needed_ to see. He opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness. Magnus opened his door and saw that his eyes were open and he smiled at him.

 

“Alright?”

 

“Yeah. Pandemonium?” he asked the question in his tone.

 

“Yes! There’s not much people here during the day except for some people taking stock and setting up for the night so I thought it would be a nice place for a surprise- especially since we first saw each other here.”

 

Magnus led him inside and brought him towards the door that led to the garden. Just before he opened it though, he turned around and looked shyly at Alec. “Close your eyes again?”

 

Alec obeyed and allowed Magnus to lead him to a spot. He let go and told Alec to open his eyes in 5 seconds. When he did, he saw Magnus holding a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers beside a beautifully set up picnic spread.

 

He saw some sandwiches which looked like they were from the place they liked beside the park and a couple of appetisers as well- calamari and a salad. He also saw some fruits and marshmallows near a bowl of chocolate. All of it, laid out on a picnic mat with a bottle of wine in a place that flowers all around them. It was _awfully_ romantic and he was really touched. Magnus’ effort made him feel incredibly special and wanted.

 

“Thank you, Magnus. This is amazing. You know… I’ve never been on a picnic before?”

 

“Really? Then I’m glad I could do this for you darling,” he said while handing the flowers over to Alec.

 

Alec inhaled the flowers and made an approving sound at how good they smelled.

 

“These are beautiful.”

 

“Thank you darling. I picked them out myself. I’ll tell you about them later alright? Let’s eat! I don’t know about you Alexander but _I_ am absolutely famished.”

 

They both dug into the spread and shared the various dishes. Alec served Magnus a little bit of each on his plate before helping himself. They both shared the sandwiches between themselves again, just like they had the last time.

 

When they got to dessert, Alec shyly picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate before raising it to Magnus’ mouth. Magnus was pleasantly surprised because he’d expected himself to be the first to make that first move, but since Alec had done it, he had no qualms biting into it. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped.

 

Alec swallowed hard when he heard it and before long, Magnus himself was reaching for one himself before bringing it to Alec’s mouth. Alec bashfully took it off his fingers. They took turns to feed each other, revelling in this newfound joy.

 

When they were done, Magnus decided to explain the flowers.

 

“You know darling, these flowers have meanings you know. I chose them precisely for that.”

 

“Yeah? Tell me,” he said in earnest.

 

“These white ranunculuses represent your radiant charm and attractiveness to me,” Magnus pointed out, with a warm smile for Alec.

 

Alec gave give back a shy smile and couldn’t help the slight flush that started.

 

“The dark centred poppies represent the beauty and magic of us… and the proteas represents your change, transformation and courage,” Magnus whispered, reaching up to cup his face. Alec could see that he meant every word that he was saying.

 

“Magnus…” Alec started, beginning to feel overcome with emotion.

 

“Shh darling. Let me finish.”

 

Alec nodded, closing his eyes tight for a second before opening them to look at Magnus softly.

 

“The orchids,” Magnus began, pointing out the deep purple flowers, “represent love, luxury, beauty and strength because you _are  a_ rare luxury and you have _so_ much strength in you that you use to overcome your boundaries and fears.”

 

Alec’s eyes were starting to glisten as he heard Magnus’ words. He hadn’t thought of himself that way but hearing the way Magnus thought of him made his heart _clench_. Magnus reached up to wipe the tear that Alec had not realised had escaped.

 

Magnus’ voice turned soft as he looked down slightly. “The roses and camellias represent love, desire and passion. I desire you Alexander. Immensely. You are incredibly beautiful inside and out and I look forward to the day we move forward whenever you are ready. Which is why the anemone represents anticipation.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened at that. “I look forward to that day too,” he admitted, staring at Magnus, silently pleading at him to understand that he felt the same way too.

 

Magnus squeezed his hand in understanding before continuing. “The chrysanthemums darling,” he said nervously, “are what I hope for us.”

 

Alec looked at him with a question in his eyes. _What was Magnus saying?_

Magnus hesitated. _This was it. He was going to lay his heart out._

 

“It represents joy, long life and fidelity- which is what I hope for, for us. I know we said we’d be exclusive sweetheart but what I really want is to be loyal to you and be able to call you mine. To be able to introduce you as my boyfriend,” he stated, though Alec heard the question as he peered up at Alec, unsure and slightly vulnerable.

 

“Mags. I..” he stammered, his feelings all over the place and reached out to cup his cheek, “I feel the same way. I would love to be yours- your boyfriend.”

 

Magnus let out a sigh of relief- he didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath.

 

“Yeah?” he asked with a tentative smile.

 

“Yes Mags. No one has been there for me like you have and comforted me while taking my feelings into consideration. No one has made me feel this comfortable and cared for. So yes, it would be my honour.”

 

Magnus really wished he could hold Alec, but for now, he settled for reaching over to place a long kiss against his cheek, before giving him a radiant, sparkling smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Next up: a little bit of smut. possibly tmr. definitely by this weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How good was that trailer guys!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, time for smut. Are you ready for this?

That night they were both giddy with happiness that they had been feeling the whole day which they could hear in each other’s voices as they talked over the phone. They talked about many things, sharing snippets about those close to them.

 

“What the most embarrassing thing you’ve caught your siblings doing?” Magnus asked, curious to find out more.

 

“Hah. Once, early in the morning, I had plans to help Izzy make breakfast for the family-because there was _no way_ I was letting her make it herself. When I opened her door though- I found her applying _concealer_ to Jace’s neck. Someone had _vampired_ his neck and it was covered in purple bruises! I didn’t let him hear the end of it for the week. I mean couldn’t she control herself? And why did he just let her do that all over? I’m sure he realised it would be seen!”

 

Magnus let out a full belly laugh before he replied, causing Alec to smile delightedly.

 

“Well darling, sometimes you’re so overcome with passion and it feels so good that you don’t realise the consequences because frankly, you _weren’t_ thinking straight.”

 

“Well Jace doesn’t really think straight actually,” Alec was quick to say, not sure how to reply him about the rest.

 

“Speaking of that. You remember the night we played ‘I have never’ Alexander?”

 

“Yes,” he hesitantly said, unsure of where this was going.

 

“I do seem to recall you promising to tell me about a certain dream you had.”

 

_Fuck. I had totally forgotten about that. How the hell am I supposed to casually talk about this?_

“Magnus…” he whispered, unsure and nervous.

 

“Are you comfortable with telling me?”

 

“Yes- but I just- I don’t know how to do this.”

 

“Would you like me to tell you about the dream I had sweetheart?”

 

“Please,” he implored, hoping Magnus would take the lead and show him how to do this. He had never talked about things like this before.

 

“Darling. Before I tell you, I’m sorry but I _really_ need to know. Will talking about it affect you?”

 

Alec seriously considered his question. He didn’t know the answer, to be honest. He did feel comfortable with Magnus and that he would be able to talk or hear just about anything from him but he decided to play it safe.

 

“I don’t think so,” he said honestly. “I know you wouldn’t force or do anything to make me uncomfortable Mags. But maybe…” he trailed off, slightly flustered.

 

Magnus heard the hesitation and was quick to encourage him. “It’s okay sweetheart. Tell me.”

 

“Wecouldstayawayfromactualsex” he said rapidly.

 

“Are you saying talking about penetration is off limits darling?” Magnus enquired gently.

 

“Yes Magnus,” he whispered.

 

“That’s more than alright darling. My dream was not about that anyway. Still want to hear it?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“So polite Alexander. Who am I to deny you?” he teased before continuing.

 

“In my dream darling, you were shirtless and you looked like a _god_ Alexander. Your chest was sculpted to _perfection_ and a tiny bit of hair covering it. And I, was kneeling at your feet.”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“ _Oh fuck_ indeed. You still had your pants on so I had to _slowly_ take them down while you held my gaze. You were wearing a tight black boxer briefs darling and they moulded so _perfectly_ to your body.”

 

Alec groaned. He could imagine the whole scene that Magnus was vividly painting in his head. If anyone saw him now, there would be _no way_ he could hide the burning flush on his face or the beginnings of him starting to get hard. He swallowed hard, silently encouraging Magnus to continue.

 

“Shall I go on Alexander?” Magnus asked, his voice turning deeper.

 

“You’re killing me Magnus. Please,” he softly begged.

 

“Alright darling. It’s about to get _steamy_ darling. And remember. I’m expecting you to return this favour,” he reminded, and Alec could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

 

“I _slowly_ pulled down your briefs darling and you couldn’t help the shiver the shook your body. Finally, you were exposed to me, and you were _incredibly_ hard Alexander,” Magnus confessed, reaching down to gently grip himself, struggling to control his reactions, to take the pressure off. Talking and remembering Alec like this was fuelling his reactions and if he were alone, he would already be touching himself. But he wouldn’t, not now, afraid of it being too much for Alec. They’d agreed only to talk about it and that itself was a _huge_ step.

 

Alec’s breath hitched and he inhaled deeply. The _things_ Magnus was doing to him. How the _hell_ did he think he was going to _survive_ this conversation? How the _hell_ was he going to face Magnus again without imagining this intimate _gravelly_ voice that turned him on?

 

“Okay darling?” Magnus checked, aware of the fact that he couldn’t see how Alec was reacting and needing to make sure it wasn’t too much.

 

“Yes,” he croaked, unable to find his voice.

 

“I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of your cock darling and you groaned because it felt good.”

 

“Fuck,” Alec gulped, he could practically feel it. He closed his eyes tightly and just focused on Magnus’ voice and struggled not to touch himself. He really wanted to though, but he was embarrassed to do it like this- without Magnus knowing and letting his voice bring him over. It wasn’t fair to him and it felt like he was taking advantage of Magnus somehow, without his knowledge.

 

Magnus took his reaction as a good sign and continued. “I kissed you darling, small and wet kisses up and down your length and you moaned so beautifully for me Alexander. Finally, I took just the tip of your cock into my mouth and gently let my lips glide over it. Your legs trembled darling, so my hands moved over to support them, just in case.”

 

Alec couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. Magnus was.. _fuck_. Killing him slowly with every word and sentence. Overcome with sensations and _yearning_ to touch himself, he turned over and buried his face in his pillow while his bed provided some delicious pressure for his dick. He breathed heavily, struggling against grinding his dick down onto the bed to alleviate some of the pressure.

 

Magnus heard his sharp breaths and swallowed hard. This was not such a good idea. Listening to Alec’s reactions were driving him _mad_. He yearned to touch himself but was only going to allow that after.

 

“I used my tongue then darling- around the tip, up and down your dick and around your balls and the _sounds_ you made Alexander.”

 

Alec gasped and moaned softly and Magnus didn’t think it could happen but his dick got harder. He wanted to tell Alec he sounded beautiful, but he didn’t want to make him self-conscious so he decided to quietly enjoy the sounds he was making.

 

“I whirled my tongue all around you darling and I teased you so much. Finally, when I thought you’d had enough, I engulfed you in my mouth and sucked you.  You were a hot _shivering_ mess by then Alexander.

 

“I’m a hot shivering mess right now Mags,” he whined.

 

“Fuck Alexander. Don’t tell me _that_.” Magnus moaned as his breath hitched.

 

“Then darling, I continued gliding and dragging my mouth up and down, changing it up and when you were close, I used my tongue as well to flick and sweep over your tip every single time I got there. You were so _close_ darling and you came in my mouth while you _moaned_ by name,” Magnus purred.

 

Alec was panting by now and he could also hear Magnus’ breath hitch. He was taking in short breaths too, almost as if he was panting as well. They both remained silent for a moment, just hearing each other breathe and try to calm down. It was intense and he hadn’t even come.

 

After a while, Magnus was the first to recover and ask, “Alright?”

 

“Yes Mags,” Alec whispered, “That was _fuck_. I wish..”

 

“Shh. None of that darling. I promised you remember? Only when you are ready. I honestly have no problem with waiting.”

 

“Okay. Thank you Mags,” he softly said.

 

“It’s my pleasure sweetheart. Now darling, are you going to return the favour?” Magnus implored, hoping that he had somehow managed to put Alec at ease by going first and being _extremely_ descriptive about it to show Alec that he didn’t need to hide or be embarrassed about telling him.

 

“I-I dreamt of you Mags, lying next to me. We-We were both naked. Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m not good at this,” he grimaced.

 

“It’s fine darling. I have no complaints. Just tell me, however you can. I really want to know” Magnus appealed.

 

“Your h-hand, was touching.. my dick,” he hesitated, stammering slightly, “and your other was holding me so close.”

 

Magnus moaned, imagining that scene. “Yeah?” he encouraged, “One day darling, I’ll hold you. Just like that.”

 

At Magnus’ words, Alec was starting to gain more confidence.

 

“You were stroking me gently and softly while you whispered into my ear.” Alec rasped.

 

“What was I saying Alexander?” Magnus entreated.

 

“Y-You were telling me how good I felt. You were encouraging me to let go and telling me that it was okay,” he admitted, stammering slightly.

 

Magnus gulped and swallowed hard, trying to get a hold of himself. He squeezed his dick slightly again to try and alleviate the pressure but it was no use.

 

“Your movements slowly changed from gentle and slow to harder and faster strokes and I was becoming so close. I told you that and you let your thumb glide over my head repeatedly Mags,” he croaked. “Then I came. All over your hand,” he mumbled.

 

“Fuck Alexander. Fuck.” Magnus moaned.   

 

“I know Mags. I’m so fucking hard,” he admitted, his inhibitions flying out the window for a moment before he froze with a nervous gasp.

 

Magnus was surprised. He had not expected Alec to go there but now that he did, he didn’t want him to feel alone or self-conscious at what he had unknowingly admitted.

 

“Me too darling. I’ve been hard practically since we started this conversation.”

 

Alec swallowed hard, thinking about that fact for a moment. _Magnus was hard. Because of him._

 

“Yeah? You could…” he started before his voice trailed off nervously.

 

“I could what darling?” Magnus asked.

 

“T-touch yourself,” Alec stuttered in a quiet whisper.

 

“Are you sure darling? This is becoming dangerously close to phone sex,” Magnus cautioned, hoping though, that that was where Alec was taking this.

 

“Yes Mags. I’m sure.” he confirmed.

 

“Will you-if you’re comfortable-touch yourself for me too? I don’t want to do this alone,” Magnus appealed.

 

Alec had already been thinking about it. Could he? Yes. He could. It would be very similar to their earlier conversation except this time, both of them would be aware that the other was bringing themselves off. They weren’t seeing or touching each other- just hearing each other and he could deal with that.

 

“Okay,” he agreed softly.

 

“Take everything off darling and come back to the phone. I’ll be doing the same.”

 

They both stripped before coming back to the phone. Alec’s heart was pounding hard against his chest, in nervous excitement. He may not be ready for so much but he was looking forward and glad for this bit of intimacy with Magnus.

 

“You here Mags?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, sounding slightly breathless, “Touch yourself for me darling.”

 

Alec finally took himself in his hand gasped softly at the touch he was finally rewarding himself with.

 

“Mags.. Are you… Are you touching yourself too?” he stammered slightly.

 

“I am sweetheart. It feels so good to do this. How does it feel?” he encouragingly asked.

 

“So good. Feels so good,” he moaned quietly.

 

“How do you like this baby?” Magnus gently implored.

 

Alec’s face, already blushing, flamed further.

 

“Mags…” he pleaded.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart. You can tell me. I like it slow at the start, and light. Just slightly faster but not too fast and hard later on,” he asserted, showing Alec by example that it was okay to talk about this.

 

“Slow and hard,” he admitted, “lighter at the start too.”

 

“Fuck Alexander. Touch yourself slowly then darling. And light and soft. All the way from the base to the tip.”

 

“Are you… Are you doing that too?” he quavered, as he did exactly what Magnus asked.

 

“Mmmmmmmm. Yes darling. Feels so damn good.”

 

Alec groaned softly at that, still a little shy to let Magnus hear him but still,  Magnus noticed.

 

“Let me hear you sweetheart. Don’t hold back. We may not be comfortable seeing or touching each other yet so _please_ Alexander, don’t hide your _moans_ from me,” Magnus begged.

 

“Fuck Mags,” Alec moaned, slightly louder this time.

 

“That’s it darling. _That’s it_. Your _voice_ Alexander. Does so many things to me. You sound _incredible_.”

 

“Yours is _killing_ me Mags,” Alec babbled as he continued stroking himself. He gave his cock a firm squeeze and he gasped into the phone.

 

“That’s it darling. Moan for me. Gasp for me. Just like I am for you. So damn good darling,” Magnus continued as he began to increase his speed. He was not far and had been so close for so long.

 

“Mags,” Alec whined, “I’m _close_.”

 

“Me too darling. Me too. Go _harder_ sweetheart. Grip yourself firmly. Let your thumb move over your head” Magnus panted, doing the exact same thing to himself.

 

“Magnus. _Mags_ _fuck_. I’m almost there. Mags _fuck_. _Please_ ,” Alec babbled, losing himself to the incredible feelings.

 

“Come for me Alexander. _Let go_ and come for me. I’m right there with you baby,” Magnus whimpered, his eyes pressed shut as he focused on the sensation and Alec’s voice.

 

“Magnus!” he gasped as his hips bucked, going silent after that as his mouth gaped and body shuddered violently and he came all over himself.

 

“Fuck Alec. I’m coming too,” Magnus rasped as he fell over the edge as well, writhing on his bed.

 

They both breathed heavily into the phone trying hard to catch their breath. Alec was still trembling, overcome with emotions as he felt them skyrocket and now finally try to calm.

 

Magnus’ heart was still hammering but he chose to check in with Alec.

 

“You alright Alexander?” he enquired gently, still panting slightly.

 

“Yes. Mags. That was amazing,” Alec said shyly, feeling slightly embarrassed as the haze of arousal was finally being lifted.

 

“It was beyond incredible sweetheart. Would that be something you’d like to do again?”

 

“Yes Mags. I’d love that. I’m so glad we could take this step.”

 

“Me too Alexander. Who would’ve taught talking about dreams would lead to that?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, yawning.

 

“Aww. Have I exhausted you Alexander?”

 

“In the best possible way,” Alec replied with a smile in his voice.

 

“Alright darling. I’ll let you go. I hope you have s _weet dreams_ ,” he emphasised, with a smirk.

 

Alec giggled. “ _Sweet dreams_ Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing smut. God. 
> 
> How was that? Let me know what you think!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out. Alec tells Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Physical and sexual assault. Skip if you need to! ❤

Alec couldn’t help the positive mood he was in over the next few days. He couldn’t believe that he had actually managed to move on to this intimacy in his relationship. I mean they had many intimate moments so far but of course, they had been lacking in the physical intimacy arena. He didn’t think he’d be able to have anything in that aspect so he was really glad that they’d somehow managed to find a loophole among his boundaries- a way to please each other that way.

 

Over the next few days, something else had been on his mind as well. He found that he was in a place where he thought he could finally tell Magnus what happened to him. It was nerve-wrecking of course, but he trusted Magnus. Having said that he was still slightly insecure and he couldn’t help the irrational fear, the fear that once Magnus knew, he would think Alec was overreacting or that he wouldn’t want him anymore. Logically, he knew that Magnus was not like that yet… the fear still existed.

 

Still he decided to gather his courage and text Magnus.

 

_Hey Mags, you free to come over this Sunday for dinner?_

_Sure darling. Let me bring food over? I can’t always take advantage of you and make you cook for me you know._

_Haha. It’s not taking advantage if I love doing it Magnus. But sure. What are you bringing?_

_Hmm. Mexican okay?_

_Mexican is great Mags._

_Anything in particular you like or don’t fancy Alexander?_

_I love Mexican Mags. I’m sure anything you get will be delicious._

When Magnus rang the bell that night, Alec opened his door to find him wearing a black shirt that had what looked like a drawstring on his chest. The string crisscrossed through silver holes, much like laces on a shoe. He’d paired it with a dark red pants that moulded to him like glue.

 

“Hey Mags,” Alec greeted, leaning down to kiss his cheek, “You look amazing.”

 

“Hello darling. You look lovely too,” Magnus smiled, taking in Alec’s white polo tee and brown pants. He tilted his head upwards to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek as well.

 

“I hope you’re hungry Alexander. I brought a lot of food.”

 

“I am,” he said, guiding Magnus in and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if Alec seemed slightly nervous today. _Was it because it was the first time he was over at his apartment for a date?_

They set up the table together and Alec saw that Magnus had brought quesadillas, tacos and nachos to share. As they ate their food, Magnus kept up a light stream of conversation though he did notice that Alec was unusually more reserved today. _Perhaps something happened?_

 

When they were finishing their meal and beginning to clear up together, Magnus thought it was time to ask.

 

“Everything alright Alexander? You seem- and don’t mind me saying this- slightly nervous today. Is it because we’re here alone?” Magnus gently asked.

 

“W-What? No Mags. It’s not that. I chose the place remember? It’s just… Can we talk?” Alec asked nervously.

 

Magnus had never had those words spoken to him in a good light so he was instantly worried and his brow furrowed.

 

“Of course darling. Have I… Have I done something wrong?” he hesitantly asked.

 

Alec realised that Magnus- his perfect boyfriend- was getting the wrong idea and he needed to man up and tell him.

 

“No Mags. How could you think that? You are perfect,” he exclaimed. “I just wanted to talk to you. And tell you, you know, what happened to me. I-I think it’s time you know,” he confessed.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he looked Alec over in fresh light. _No wonder he’d been nervous today. This was big. Really big._

“Are you sure sweetheart? Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked seriously.

 

“I am. I want to tell you. I trust you Mags and I think I need you to know. I’m just scared,” he admitted.

 

“I think that’s natural darling,” Magnus said reassuring him and validating his feelings, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

“It’s not that Mags. I just… I’m afraid of your reaction.”

 

“Sweetheart. Alexander. You have nothing to fear from me. Nothing. I’m just going to be here for you.”

 

“You won’t leave?” he whispered his vulnerability while his eyes pressed shut.

 

“I’m not going anywhere darling,” Magnus promised.

 

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and nodded when he saw the sincerity in them.

 

“Alright Alexander. Come on. Let’s go sit in the living room okay?” he said as he grabbed their glasses of wine.

 

They sat down on the sofa with Magnus immediately reaching for Alec’s hands. This was going to be difficult for him and Magnus was going to offer him comfort in _any_ way he could.

 

Alec felt the squeeze Magnus gave him and swallowed hard. He’d never had to tell someone the whole story before. _This was it._

 

“It’s alright darling. You take your time. I’m right here,” Magnus reassured.

 

“His name was Michael. He was my first boyfriend. We were together for 6 months and I loved him,” Alec croaked, stopping to take a few nervous breaths again.

 

Magnus’ eyes had widened at that. He’d always suspected someone close to him but to have his _first_ boyfriend be the one to do this? _Fuck. The first one is supposed to be sweet. To be gentle and loving. Fuck. I don’t know if I can hear this._

“I’m here darling. You’re okay,” he stressed.

 

Alec gave Magnus a small smile full of nerves, before he continued.

 

“Going in, I had always been clear about my expectations. He knew he was my first and he seemed like he was fine waiting for me to be ready- but somehow, I never was that comfortable. It was around the 3-month mark, that things started to change,” he quavered, his voice breaking slightly towards the end.

 

“You’re safe Alexander. Look at me,” Magnus requested firmly, “I’m right here and you’re safe with me. You don’t have to continue if this is too much okay?”

 

“I know Mags. I’ve always felt safe with you. And I want to. I need to tell you. It’s just… difficult.”

 

“It’s alright sweetheart. You take as long as you need and as long as you want. If you need to stop for a while, it’s not an issue. We could just sit here and take a break if you need to okay?”

 

“Thanks Mags,” Alec murmured, touched at Magnus’ words.

 

“After that, h-he’d slowly like to pressure me at times, after a date, to come up-either to his apartment or mine. I’d always refused or made it clear that it was only going to be for a drink. There were times when we…” he paused, to swallow, “were k-kissing that his h-hands would wander and he’d try to reach for me but I’d always stopped him. Sometimes… he t-thrusted up at me, which had me moving back as well. He was okay at first. But soon he started to show his disappointment- to the point that I felt that it was _my_ fault and I should be able to go all the way with him and that perhaps there was something _wrong_ with me,” he stammered, squeezing Magnus’ hand and needing to feel that connection, that reassurance.

 

Magnus’ heart broke for him and his mouth was tight and grim. He wanted to take Alec into his arms but he knew he couldn’t- especially not now when he was talking about how someone went against his wishes and touched him.

 

“Alexander,” he started slowly. “Look at me darling,” he said firmly and waited for Alec to meet his eyes before continuing. Alec hesitantly raised his eyes to meet his. Magnus looked into his haunted eyes as he continued. “It was _not_ your fault baby. It wasn’t. It’s okay not to feel ready. But he didn’t have your permission and he knew you weren’t ready and _yet_ he tried to go against that. That is the problem darling, not you. Especially the fact that he tried to pressure you into doing something you didn’t want... God! I’m furious just thinking about it. It shouldn’t _ever_ be like that darling, not with someone you trust and love.”

 

Alec pressed his eyes shut as Magnus’ words washed over him. When he opened them, there was a shine to his eyes, like he was fighting to hold back his tears.

 

“Thanks Mags… I-um- I need to hear that,” his voice trembled.

 

“Shall we take a break darling?”

 

“No. Just- just give me a minute. I want to get through this.”

 

“Take your time baby. It’s alright.”

 

He continued to stroke his thumb over Alec’s hand until he calmed before he went to get him a cup of water. Seeing Alec with the lost look in his eyes, he made him drink some water first before he took his hands into his again.

 

“You always take care of me Mags,” Alec softly said.

 

“ _Always_ darling. Whenever you need me to,” he assured.

 

Alec took a gulp of air and swallowed before he continued, his voice wavering.

 

“The more he tried to pressure me, the more I stepped back until I wasn’t even allowing up to my apartment any more. I always said I was tired or made other excuses. One day, he told me he had a surprise for me and told me to come over to his apartment. When I got there, he’d set up the table with food that he’d gotten, telling me that it would be a nice change to stay in instead of the date we had originally planned,” he croaked, pausing to drink some water again.

 

His eyes screwed shut for a moment and he tried to take deep breaths to calm down but he knew it wasn’t going to happen until he got through this.

 

“It was fine at first. Dinner was pleasant. It was after. We’d been kissing and again, when he’d tried to go for more. This time when I refused, he got really angry,” his voice quavered and he couldn’t stop his eyes from filling.

 

Magnus couldn’t sit still hearing this. He wanted to do so many things- comfort Alec, take him into his arms and at the same time, he wanted to throw something against the wall. He gripped Alec’s hands tight. “You’re safe Alec. I’m right here. You don’t have to go on.”

 

Alec didn’t say anything to that, too far gone and lost in his memory.

 

“He yelled. Awful things. Told me I was too stuck up and stubborn for refusing him and wanting to wait. That no one in their right mind wouldn’t want to have sex after 6 months of being together. He told me it wasn’t such a big deal and he was going to show me. I struggled at first, telling him to stop- but that was when he got violent and hit me. I froze Magnus. I just froze,” he stammered, a few tears escaping.

 

“It’s okay Alexander. It’s okay and you’re safe baby. It’s _always_ a big deal darling- having permission. It _wasn’t_ your fault,” Magnus whispered, reaching up to gently wipe away the tears. “Breathe for me darling. Deep breaths. Let’s take a moment okay?” he said, leaning his forehead against Alec’s and focused on just breathing. His own eyes had filled and he couldn’t help the lone tear that escaped. _How could someone... fuck. How could a boyfriend do this to someone he claimed to love?_

They both breathed deeply, trying to get through this for their own reasons. Alec- because it was difficult, especially the next part. Magnus- because he was struggling to hear that this happened to Alec- the man who had been so sweet and generous, the man that he thought he was growing to love.

 

“I froze and he dragged me to the room. I still couldn’t believe what was happening- I just kept saying no. He was a big man and I tried to back away and go out of the room but he hit my face again, hard, and I was stunned. In his manhandling, he’d managed to rip some buttons off my shirt. When I was frozen in panic and pain, he managed to unbuckle my belt and yank my pants down,” he whispered as he shuddered but Magnus felt as if Alec had yelled it.

 

The tears were openly falling from his eyes now, but Magnus had not seen them yet, having screwed his eyes shut listening to Alec bare his soul. He fought for control over his emotions, knowing he had to be strong and be there for Alec, no matter how difficult it was because, Alec- Alec _hadn’t finished yet._ There was still _more_ and Magnus was filled with dread. Alec’s body had grown tense to the point of trembling and all Magnus could do was grip his hands in a vice grip.

 

His expression tight with strain and struggling to control the quaver in his voice, Alec started again.

 

“It was fight or flight Magnus. But I froze. He was reaching between my legs and was almost touching m-my,” he struggled, his eyes pressed shut swallowed the lump in his throat, “ he was going to touch me back there,” he whimpered, his eyes pleading at Magnus to understand because he couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t.

 

Magnus squeezed his hands and gave a terse nod, letting me know that it was okay, he didn’t have to say it.

 

“I realised then that if I didn’t do something. This was it. Up till then, I kept thinking he would stop. I mean this was a person I loved. Surely he wasn’t going to do this? My panic overwhelmed me when I realised he wasn’t going to and I kicked him and ran from the room. I had barely pulled up my pants but I was out the door. I don’t know how but I somehow managed to get into a cab and got home,” he sobbed openly and Magnus _couldn’t_ take it anymore. He _needed_ to take care of him.

 

“Alexander. _Sweetheart_. Let me hold you? _Please_ baby. I need to hold you.”

 

Alec, unable to reply, simply buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder as his sign of consent as he sobbed. He needed Magnus. He _wanted_ to be held by him.

 

Magnus couldn’t help his own tears that silently streamed down his face as his arms reached around Alec and held him firmly against him.

 

“Let it out sweetheart. I’m right here. Let it out. I’ve got you my darling,” he whispered as one hand held Alec firmly against him and the other stroked his back. Alec trembled against him, unable to gain control over his emotions as his tears soaked Magnus’ shirt and his gut wrenching sobs broke Magnus. He really wished he could take away his pain or absorb it. But all he could do was help him through it.

 

It took a while for him to stop but when he had finally cried himself out, he whispered, still buried against Magnus’ shoulder, “I-I’m sorry Mags. You must think I’m overreacting. I mean I wasn’t even r-raped.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said firmly, “Don’t.” He reached over to gently lift him away and cupped his cheeks while he wiped away the remnants of his tears.

 

“Sweetheart,” he started, looking straight into his wide vulnerable eyes, “it doesn’t matter that you were not _raped_ darling. Someone you _loved_ and _trusted_ the most _assaulted_ you. _Physically_ and _sexually_ assaulted you. So you dealt with that however you could. It’s natural and understandable darling, that you reacted that way. You did _nothing_ wrong sweetheart.” Magnus was seething and he knew Alec could hear it, but he didn’t care. He needed him to know how upset on his behalf he was.

 

“I froze Mags,” he whispered brokenly.

 

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with that baby. It’s not just fight or flight darling. Whenever something like this happens there are 3 responses. Fight, flight or _freeze_. You did all three Alexander. You froze sure, it was justifiable. You were _shocked_ that someone who was _supposed_ to look out for you and take care of you was going against _everything_ that he was supposed to do- going against your consent. And he _hit_ you. So yes darling. I would have frozen too. But sweetheart, when it came down to it, you _fought_ , you _pushed_ him off and you ran. You did _what you had to do_ to for yourself that night and you’ve been doing whatever you had to do to _survive_ something _traumatic_. So no, Alexander, you are most certainly _not_ overreacting,” Magnus asserted firmly while looking into his eyes, pulling him into his arms again when his lips quivered and tears welled up in his eyes at Magnus’ words.

 

“You did nothing wrong baby,” he stated softly as he held him close and reassured him.

 

“Thank you Magnus. For saying that.” Alec whimpered against him.

 

“No darling. You don’t have to thank me for anything. Thank _YOU_  Alexander, for being brave enough to trust me with this. Have you told anyone this sweetheart?”

 

“No. Izzy knows a little. She found me the next day,” he croaked, “when I didn’t make it to breakfast, she found me with my shirt torn and me crying. I had a black eye and I panicked bad when she came near. She had to talk to me awhile before I realised it was her and then I sobbed in her lap. So she knows about the violence and the shirt being torn probably gave her some ideas. She asked me if I needed to go to the doctor for a rape kit. I said no. That I wasn’t raped. That’s all she knows- the rest she’s probably guessed especially from my reactions after as well. I’m sure she told Jace as well.”

 

Magnus leaned back and raised Alec’s chin to meet his eyes again. “You’ve been so brave and strong Alexander. Dealing with this on your own. You don’t have to anymore. I’m here for you. Always.”

 

“Thanks Mags. Y-You’re amazing,” he stammered.

 

“And you, darling, have so much strength in you that it _amazes_ me.”

 

“May I ask you something?” Magnus asked nervously. “You tell me if I’m overstepping?”

 

“What did your parents do in all this?”

 

Alec sighed, his gaze faraway. He leaned his head against Magnus’ shoulder before he continued.

 

“My parents didn’t react well when I came out. I left because I couldn’t stay there and hear their disapproval every day, and Jace and Izzy were old enough to follow. Max still stays with them and I do meet them for dinner once in a while. But that’s it. So there was no way I was going to tell them about what happened in my first relationship with a man just to hear an ‘I told you so’ which was probably what would’ve happened. They asked Jace and Izzy though because they noticed how I kept my distance from people. They didn’t tell them a thing.”

 

“I’m sorry love. They were people who were supposed to be there for you no matter what too.”

 

“It’s alright Mags, it wasn’t so different from growing up too. I was used to it and had mostly guessed what their reaction would be. So I was prepared and ready to move out when I came out.”

 

“I’m glad you had your siblings Alexander.”

 

“Yeah. They made things a lot easier for me.”

 

They talked about the things his siblings had done for him over the next few weeks after that incident and laughed when Alec told Magnus about how they tried and failed miserably to cook for him in an effort to cheer him up. Magnus was glad to see the light slowly come back to Alec’s eyes.

 

When Alec, drained out by the events of the night, let out a huge yawn, Magnus knew it was time for him to go to bed.

 

“Darling. Do you need me to stay with you tonight?” Magnus offered, letting Alec know that he was free to refuse. He didn’t know if the past had brought up some bad memories and if Alec needed him close or needed a bit of distance but he thought he’d just offer in case that was what he needed.

 

“Y-You wouldn’t mind?” he asked softly.

 

“No darling. Of course not. We could do it just like last time.” Magnus said, more than willing to strain his neck, sitting up on the sofa.

 

“You sure Mags? You’re not going to be very comfortable.”

 

“Don’t worry about me darling. I can sleep anywhere.”

 

They went to different washrooms to wash up before they went back to the sofa and Alec lay in Magnus’ lap. This time, Magnus didn’t hesitate in putting his hand on his shoulders to hold him as he slept.

 

Just as Magnus was about to doze off, Alec whispered. “Mags? You awake?”

 

“Mmm,” he muttered.

 

“Can we try something?”

 

“Sure darling,” he mumbled sleepily.

 

“Will you come down here and lie down behind me?” he whispered his request nervously.

 

The request had caused Magnus to immediately be alert, especially after the events of the night.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes. I trust you. And I want to be held. By you.”

 

Alec got up and Magnus slowly moved to lie down on the sofa. Alec quickly lay down in front of him. Magnus still hesitated at wrapping his arm around him- he was afraid it was too much for him. But he needn’t have worried as Alec reached over and pulled his arm around him and held on to his hand as it landed on his chest.

 

“Okay?” Magnus whispered.

 

“I’m good Mags.”

 

“Feel free to kick me if I make you uncomfortable okay?”

 

Alec laughed softly. “Goodnight Mags.”

 

“Goodnight my darling.”

 

They both had a blissful sleep and Alec revelled in the safety of his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was diffcult to write. I hope that was okay? Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little stumped about how to continue. So many ideas but all need some time to be developed.. so I hope you like what i have so far! Apologies, it's a little short but the next one will come soon!!

Magnus woke up early the next morning with Alec in his arms. He gently held him slightly tighter, loving the weight of him in his arms and their closeness.

 

He had craved holding Alec for so long and now, it was finally happening and he loved it. Alec’s soft snores as he breathed deeply were the _perfect_ thing to wake up to.

 

He thought back to the previous night and how Alec decided to share what happened to him. Alec had been so brave. It worried him though, how Alec thought about himself- that it was his fault because he didn’t want to go that far.

 

He really hoped he got through to him and vowed to remind him every time he needed to hear it. It was always important to be ready and he should never fear that he needed to do something just to please another, especially when he wasn’t comfortable.

 

It was surprising really that they hadn’t moved in the night. Just when he thought it though, he heard Alec’s breathing change, as if he was waking but Alec only jerked slightly and turned over to snuggle into Magnus.

 

He felt Alec’s soft breath against his shirt and held him close, gently running his fingers through his hair once. It felt so good to be able to do this, but he stopped himself from doing it again over the fear of waking Alec and simply held him.

 

He was beginning to fall for Alec, he realised. And he hadn’t fallen for someone this hard in a long time- always afraid of being rejected. People always thought he was too much- too loud, too dressy, too loving, too open. They liked it at first of course, but after a while, they’d always left him.

 

But Alec, looked at him with shy blushes and gave so much to their relationship that Magnus for once felt that he wasn’t in it alone and they were meeting each other halfway- or more than halfway.

 

He loved the way he went out of his way to cook for Magnus and make things special for him and Magnus couldn’t help but invest so much of himself in return. Alec had opened up so much and so beautifully and his trust in Magnus was something he truly cherished. He never wanted to do anything to abuse it.

 

Alec also looked out for his family in his own ways. Even after going through so much, with his parents and with his ex, he prioritised and made it a point to organise regular meet ups at his place where he cooked and took care of them in his own way. And that strength and loyalty impressed Magnus.

 

But now, as Magnus became more and more a part of their group, he realised that Alec also prioritised him- which was rare and made him love him all the more. _Fuck. He loved Alec. Who was he kidding._ He probably started loving him a little on their first date when he’d gone all out for him and made it so endearingly special.

 

Which was probably why he felt so protective over Alec and he was really glad that Alec trusted him enough to call him, to share his past with him and even allow Magnus to hold him like this. God if he ever saw Michael, he wouldn’t hesitate to let him know what he thought. Or show him.

 

He felt Alec’s breaths become shallower and his eyes scrunched up slightly, as if he were waking up. Suddenly, as the realisation that he was next to someone hit Alec, he jerked and froze with tension in Magnus’ arms. Magnus didn’t dare breathe and lifted his hands off Alec, letting him remember want happened the night before. He knew exactly when realisation hit him as Alec slowly blinked up at him and let out a slow smile. When he saw that Alec didn’t panic, his hands lowered to hold Alec again.

 

“Good morning Alexander” Magnus smiled softly at him.

 

“Morning Mags,” Alec whispered, his voice still deep as the sleep slowly left him.  He snuggled back into Magnus, enjoying the feeling of being like that close to Magnus. Now that Alec was awake, he didn’t hesitate to run his fingers through Alec soft black hair, letting his fingers brush over his scalp in the process.

 

“Mmm.” Alec murmured his face still buried against Magnus. His hand slowly wound around Magnus to hold him as well. “This is nice Mags.”

 

“You’re telling me. It felt incredible to hold you close all night sweetheart,” Magnus whispered near his ear.

 

“Yeah Mags. I- I slept so well. I’ve never felt that safe. It was really nice.” Magnus couldn’t help but melt and cradle him closer.

 

“Yeah? Well any time you need me to hold you and fall asleep, you call me.”

 

Alec smiled shyly against Magnus and just breathed him in.  Magnus placed a soft kiss against his temple, refusing to move as well.

 

Alec soaked in the feeling of their closeness on the sofa. Though their legs weren’t entangled together, their hands were definitely wrapped around each other and the rest of their bodies were pressed close. Alec could hear the gentle thrum of his heartbeat against his ears and felt the movements of Magnus breathing against himself and was sure that Magnus was feeling the same from him. It was nice, the intimacy- something which he loved but had not had in so long.

 

That was went it struck him. In their position, with Alec burying his face into Magnus’ chest, that Magnus’ pelvis was near his stomach. And he felt it- a slight firmness against his stomach. Remnants of morning wood. Magnus was hard or had been. He froze slightly, shifting his stomach slightly back so that it wasn’t pressing into him while blushing and trying to bury his face further into Magnus.

 

Magnus had not realised and he was in no way going to call attention to it and embarrass him. It was natural after all, and couldn’t be helped. He was glad though that he didn’t fear how it felt. He knew that Magnus would never impose on him and the only reason he had felt it was because Magnus had not realised. He knew that he would have been more careful if he did. He was always making sure he didn’t cross any boundaries.

 

Magnus, fulling aware of Alec pressed against him, caught the movement though, the slight freeze and the subtle shift of his stomach. Before he could even think about it, he jerked. It struck him, what had happened. He had been so focused on Alec and how good he felt that he had not paid attention to himself. Now that he had though- he realised that Alec had felt his hardon. _Fuck. ALEC had FELT his hardon._ His eyes widened in alarm and he felt that sudden stab of _terror_ in his gut.  

 

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry,” he gasped, his voice cracking as he scrambled out of Alec’s arms and ran. He stumbled into the hallway, hidden from Alec’s view and leaned against the wall, his chest heaving. Fuck.

_I swore I’ll never do this to Alec- make him uncomfortable. And here I am, after hearing the trauma that happened to Alec, that Alec and gone through again the previous night as he had to remember everything when he told me about it, with my hard dick against him- without his permission. Fuck. I don’t know what Alec must think of me now. I broke his trust._ _How could I do this?_

 

When Alec had first heard the apology, he’d stiffened, trying to look up at Magnus. He saw that his eyes had been pressed shut and watched, his face stricken with worry as Magnus _ran_ from _him_. Damn it. He was not careful enough and now he’d made him beyond embarrassed. Enough for Magnus to practically spring from him.

 

He slowly stood up and made his way to find Magnus. He found him just behind the wall that hid him from Alec’s view in the living room, in the hallway. He’d slowly sunk against the wall as his legs gave way and his face was buried against his knees as his breaths were harsh- almost as if he were panting.

 

Magnus slumped against the wall and clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. He rocked himself against his knees in an effort to calm down but it was futile. The thought of facing Alec again, after what he’d just done _broke_ him.

 

He thought about what Alec had shared the previous night. How Michael had tried to touch him without his permission during their dates, how he had forced him and pressured him even when he’d said no. And he’d gone and done _exactly_ that. He hadn’t even given Alec a _chance_ to say no. He was _just_ as bad as Michael.

 

He couldn’t face Alec. Alec needed to be far away from him. He had to leave. Alec was probably never going to see him again. Why would he? He’d broken his trust in the worse way possible.

 

He heard Alec come towards him and tried to keep himself from trembling. This was it. Alec was going to tell him how _upset_ he was. How _disgusted_ he was by Magnus’ behaviour. He was going to tell him to _leave_ his apartment and _never_ come back.  And Magnus couldn’t bear that _he_ was the one who had made Alec feel that way. That after coming so far in their relationship, that this was how it was going to end.

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and felt a wave of acid well up his belly.

 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, his voice strained, “I-It…”

 

“ _Please_ Alexander. I _can’t_. I can’t do this,” Magnus whispered brokenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. 
> 
> Give me some love aka kudos and comments. They inspire me. 
> 
> <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to help Magnus

_Shit. This was worst that what I thought. He wasn’t just embarrassed. He was panicking and upset. Damn it. I should have handled this better._

_“_ Mags…” he tried again, “It’s okay. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“I’m sorry Alexander. I’m so _fucking_ sorry. You must hate me. _Please_ don’t hate me,” he begged, too emotional to even grasp what Alec had said earlier and not caring how desperate he sounded. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes finally spilled over but Alec didn’t know, his head was still buried in his knees.

 

“Baby no.” Alec said beseechingly, “Don’t think that.” He finally understood what had happened. He’d assumed Magnus had been immensely embarrassed and that was why he had run. But Magnus was upset that he had done something _wrong_ to Alec. _Crossed_ his boundaries. Hurt _him_.

 

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. I never wanted to do this to you Alexander. I’m _so_ sorry. I touched you like that _without_ your consent. Just like _him_. Fuck. Don’t _leave_ me Alec. Please. I-I love you. I can’t _bear_ it if you leave me. Not _you_. Not you _too_ ,” Magnus babbled on, the words flowing freely from his mind with no filter, no hesitance. He had not even realised what he’d unknowingly admitted- that he hadn’t wanted to admit for a while yet.

 

Alec heard it and froze. Magnus _loved_ him? Magnus loved  _him_? His heart melted. He wanted to say it back- he’d fallen for Magnus and he didn’t know when exactly. Magnus had always been so good to him and had helped him through so many things. And somewhere along the way, he’d fallen hard. He’d just been afraid to think of it and even admit it to himself because he knew it was fast and he didn’t understand still how an attractive man like Magnus wanted him- with all his issues.

 

But he couldn’t say it back now. Magnus wasn’t hearing him.

 

He also heard the last part clearly. Not you _too. How many people had left him? Why would they?_

 

“Magnus, stop!” he said firmly, hoping to snap Magnus out of his tailspin and make him hear him. “Look at me. Please,” he begged, softening his tone. “Trust me. It’s okay.”

 

Magnus slowly raised his face and Alec’s heart shattered at the tears he saw. Magnus had been _crying_ and he had not _known_. The man who had comforted him so _many_ times.

 

“Mags. _Baby_. I didn’t mind. I didn’t mind at all. It’s natural Mags and you can’t help it okay? It didn’t bother me _at all_. I was just trying not to call attention to it and embarrass you,” he asserted as he reached over and used his fingers to gently brush away his tears.

 

“Come here Mags,” he pleaded, reaching out to pull him into his arms. Magnus didn’t resist and he immediately pulled him in and held him close. “Mags. It’s okay alright. I don’t hate you and I’m not going to leave you okay? Why would I? You’re the best thing that’s happened to me,” he murmured into Magnus’ ear as he sniffled and tried to calm down. It was finally working. Magnus was hearing him.

 

“You’re not upset?” Magnus whimpered.

 

“I’m not baby. I’m not. Wait change that- I’m upset because you think I’d leave you over this.”

 

“I broke your trust,” he quavered, burying his face against Alec.

 

“You _didn’t._ Magnus, I’ve _always_ felt comfortable with you. And safe. You’ve always made me feel safe and I know that you wouldn’t push me into doing something I _don’t_ want. We were cuddling in the morning Mags. When we had just woken up. There was nothing wrong with your body’s reaction. It’s not like you were trying to start something or pressure me into doing something by letting me feel you. You had no intention of that. So it’s okay Magnus. Really. I didn’t mind at all.”

 

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered against Alec. “If I ever make you…”

 

“You won’t Magnus. I know,” he asserted firmly.

 

“No. Promise me. If I ever make you uncomfortable, promise me you tell me?” he asked vulnerably.

 

“I will Mags. And I will never hate you or leave you over something unintentional okay?”

 

Magnus nodded slowly, trusting Alec’s words.

 

Alec held Magnus against him for a while longer, keeping him close and gently running his fingers through his hair to soothe him. He placed soft kisses against his temple until his shudders and sniffles finally died down.

 

“You okay?” Alec softly asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I fell apart. I just got so scared,” he admitted

 

“Hey…” Alec started, reaching out to cup his cheek and tilt his face up to meet his eyes. “You _never_ have to apologise for that. _Ever,_ ” Alec assured.

 

Magnus slowly reached up to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek.

 

“You’re perfect Alexander.”

 

Alec gave him a swift smile and a gentle reassuring squeeze.

 

“Now how about I cook you some breakfast?” Alec asked.

 

“Are you sure? We could go out.” Magnus hesitated, as Alec had already done so much for him that morning. Not many had cared about him this much, except his three friends and now, Alec.

 

“Let me make you something Mags. To cheer you up,” he smiled endearingly.

 

“Alexander…”

 

“You like pancakes?”

 

Magnus gave him a small, shy smile, giving in. “I love pancakes.”

 

“Pancakes coming right up!” he cheered before helping Magnus to stand. He ushered him to a seat on the dining table and made him a cup of coffee first as he started on the pancakes.

 

Not wanting to leave Magnus alone for long, Alec quickly made pancakes and sliced up some fruits and took out his maple syrup. In less than 10 minutes he laid out the food in front of Magnus, placing his own plate close by. He made sure he pulled his chair close to Magnus.

 

“Alexander. This looks great,” Magnus praised, touched again, that Alec was always willing to cook for him and make him feel better.

 

“Try it! Nothing like pancakes on a lazy morning,” Alec encouraged.

 

He drizzled some maple syrup before slicing up a piece and adding a piece of strawberry to it as he took his first bite.

 

“Mmmmmmmm. This is perfect darling.”

 

“Yeah? Great. I’m glad you like it.”

 

They ate their meal, mostly in comfortable silence, pausing to smile at each other throughout the meal. When they were done, Magnus insisted on helping to clean up but Alec gently took away the dishes from him and told him to go sit on the sofa. He put the dishes in the sink, knowing that he would get to them later. He had more important things to do after all.

 

He took a deep breath, gearing himself up for what he was going to do. It’s about time. He trusted Magnus and felt comfortable enough for this step.

 

He walked back to the sofa and saw Magnus sitting there. His eyes met his when he saw him coming towards him and Alec was glad that most of the light had returned to Magnus’ eyes. He sat down and pulled Magnus close to him, loving the feeling of him near him, now that it was okay.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus started, “Thank you for breakfast. I really appreciate it.” He tilted his head up to meet Alec’s eyes. Previously, Alec hadn’t let himself see it but now that he knew, he could easily see the love Magnus felt shining out of his eyes.

 

“Magnus. I love cooking. I _especially_ love cooking for you and seeing you enjoy what I’ve made. I also love making you feel better,” he expressed, with a warm smile.

 

“You’re so god damn perfect Alexander,” Magnus sighed in disbelief.

 

Alec knew this was it. This moment, with the love he felt from Magnus, even though he hadn’t said it again. He gently tilted Magnus’ face up towards his and leaned down.

 

Magnus eyes widened like saucers when he saw Alec’s movement and his mind went blank.

 

Alec, with the fluttering he felt in his stomach and the clenching of his heart, met Magnus’ lips with his and gave him a soft, warm kiss, drowning out the hitch of Magnus’ breath and the soft gasp he let out. His lips moved against Magnus, cajoling him to join in, which he did, once he got over his shock.

 

Their first kiss. His first since…

 

It was a kiss of the love they felt and what they meant to each other. It was a kiss of gratefulness and appreciation for having walked into each other’s life. It was a kiss full of promise, for the future he wanted and hoped to have with Magnus.

 

They were both breathless when they broke apart with Alec, smiling shyly at Magnus.

 

“Wow Alexander.” Magnus stated, his face a little flushed as his finger went up to touch his lips, not believing what had happened.

 

And of course, Alec hadn’t stopped surprising him yet.

 

“I love you too,” he breathed, his smile radiant.

 

“What?” Magnus whispered, not believing his ears.

 

“When you were upset, earlier, you let that escape. Without meaning to, I think. So I’m telling you Magnus, I love you too.”

 

“Alexander…” he whispered, overwhelmed, tears springing to his eyes for the second time that morning.

 

“I do Mags. You’re the best thing that has happened to me. I don’t know when exactly I fell for you but I’m guessing it was somewhere around the time you dropped everything to make sure I was okay. No one has ever done that for me. And you’ve shown me at every step along the way how much you care for me.”

 

“I love you Alexander. I love you _so_ much. You’re so giving and generous and the trust you’re willing to give me time and time again, melts my heart.”

 

Alec used one hand to hold him and the other to cup his cheek as he gave Magnus a sweet, warm peck again, which Magnus met eagerly.

 

Magnus laid his head against Alec and sighed. He could easily spend the rest of his life in Alec’s embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. The 'L word' and first kiss!
> 
>  
> 
> What did you think? Give me some loveeeeeeeeee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus thinks of a new way to help Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by all the recent content! Hope you like it!

Over the next few weeks, both of them went on a few dates and enjoyed their newfound joy of kissing each other. Sweet, loving pecks when they saw each other and sometimes slow, languorous, kisses that caused them to feel as if they were floating in their own world.

 

It was a Monday night, almost a month later that they explored each other’s mouths for the first time. Magnus had come over and Alec had greeted him with a kiss.

 

“Hello Mags,” he smiled sweetly.

 

“Mmmm. Hello love,” Magnus replied back with a soft smile.

 

Over the past few weeks, Magnus had added on a new term of endearment which melted Alec’s heart every time he heard it. _Love._ It reminded him at every turn that this beautiful man loved him and he loved hearing it.

 

Alec had made them a delicious meal as usual and Magnus absolutely loved it. This time it was a full out Indian spread which was so good that Magnus had to slowly savour every dish.

 

It was post dinner though, that was always Magnus’ favourite time of the night. They usually found somewhere, if they were outside, to sit and talk and more recently, kiss.

 

It was the same that night. They sat close to each other, feeling each other’s warmth as Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus and held him close while Magnus laid his hand on Alec’s chest.

 

Magnus had tilted his head up to meet Alec’s and Alec met his lips eagerly. They traded soft kisses that engulfed them in a cocoon of affection. Their lips moved slowly and moulded against each other and they savoured this closeness. Magnus had always kept it slow and gentle, not pushing, not trying to turn it into a hot and heavy make out session- he didn’t think Alec was ready that.

 

Alec loved it especially when Magnus reached up to cup his face, sometimes brushing his hair behind his ears. Alec pulled Magnus in, drawing him closer to his chest. For the first time, Alec let his tongue press against Magnus’ lips, seeking entry.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise as he opened them to look at Alec. _Was Alec sure?_

 

Alec moved away, nodded at Magnus and whispered, “ _Please_.”

 

“Come here love.”

 

This time when their lips met, Magnus let Alec take the lead and didn’t hesitate to allow his tongue entry. Alec’s tongue hesitantly dipped into his mouth and whirled around playfully with Magnus’ own. He coaxed Magnus’ tongue, encouraging him to explore his own mouth as well. Magnus gave in, slowly learning Alec. They glided and lingered and both of their heart rates increased, their breathing turning rapid.

 

When Alec moaned, Magnus pulled back, his own breathing harsh as he rested his forehead against Alec.

 

“Let’s take a timeout love.”

 

“What? Why?” Alec said hoarsely, his brain taking a break as he just enjoyed this new feeling.

 

“Darling, this is getting too hot, too fast. I don’t think we’re ready to take it any further yet. So let’s catch our breath and slow this down okay?”

 

Alec looked Magnus over and realised he was right. He could feel himself getting very turned on and he was sure Magnus was it a similar state. It wasn’t fair to do this to Magnus especially when couldn’t take it further.

 

“Can I still hold you?”

 

“Of course darling. You always can.” Magnus asserted.

 

They held each other for a few minutes, letting their breathing calm and Magnus thought about the question that he had been meaning to ask Alec. Now that Alec was more comfortable with Magnus touching him, he wondered if Alec would join him for a self-defence class.

 

He’d talked to his Krav Maga instructor, shared that Alec couldn’t be touched by someone unfamiliar and he’d agreed to conduct private lessons for them if Alec was agreeable. He’d demonstrate the moves on and with Magnus while Magnus would be the one helping Alec learn them later so he’d be the only one to touch Alec.

 

It was something he had been thinking about a couple of days after Alec had shared what had happened to him. He hoped that this would reduce or help him cope with his fears especially when he was confident that he could handle such a situation. He hoped that it would give him back a bit of the control that was taken from him.

 

“Alexander can I talk to you about something?” Magnus hesitantly asks.

 

“Of course Mags.” Alec replied, turning to look down at him and noticing that Magnus was slightly nervous.

 

“I- Well- It’s just something I’ve been thinking about recently after you shared what happened to you,” he stammered slightly.

 

“Alright?” Alec replied, the question clear.

 

“Well I was just thinking- and hear me out okay?”

 

Alec nodded slowly, not sure where Magnus was taking this.

 

“I thought we could try something that would give you back a bit of control. So that you may be able to reduce or combat your fears.” Magnus continued.

 

“That sounds like something I might be willing to try. What do you have in mind?” Alec hesitantly asks, nervous about his reply.

 

“Self-defence class,” Magnus stated, laying out all his cards on the table. He caught the quick intake of breath and Alec’s sudden tense.

 

_Shit. Self-defence classes. In a room full of people being violent. I don’t know if I can do this._

“Here me out first okay? I know this scares you. Let me tell you what I have in mind and if you’re still not comfortable we don’t have to do this.”

 

“Okay,” he whispered, not knowing how he could agree to this.

 

“I spoke to my Krav Maga instructor and I did tell him you would not be comfortable with others and anyone but me touching you.  He agreed to demonstrate strategies on me before leaving and allowing us to practise there… It will just be mostly us... What do you think?”

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. Magnus knew him so well and yet again, showed how much he cared for Alec. Alec would never get used to it- someone looking out for him this way. He knew he could trust Magnus, especially with this and the way he had made arrangements that would be comfortable for Alec.

 

“I think I might be okay with that.” Alec stated, starting to smile again.

 

Yeah? When shall we do it? Wednesday or Thursday before lunch?”

 

“Wednesday is good for me. I’ll just get my second-in-command to make sure all the morning prep is done for the restaurant. “

 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll make arrangements.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec walked up to the gym slightly apprehensive but his heart calmed slightly when he saw Magnus waiting for him at the entrance.

 

“Hey darling. You doing okay?” Magnus asked after he kissed his cheek.

 

“Yeah Mags... Let’s do this,” he said, gathering his courage and returning the kiss softly.

 

Magnus reached out to take his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he led him inside to one of the rooms where classes were usually held.

 

“This is Andrew. He’s been my instructor for the past 2 years,” he said, gesturing at the instructor who was as tall but more built than Alec. “Andrew, this is my Alec,” he said, turning to smile softly at Alec.

 

Alec gave a small wave to Andrew, hoping he wouldn’t move to shake his hand. Andrew, having been a martial arts instructor for many years, could read between the lines when Magnus told him Alec didn’t like to be touched. He knew exactly why people took self-defence classes sometimes so he made no move to shake Alec’s hand.

 

“Hey Alec. I hope I can teach you some mad skills. But Magnus here is more than experienced to take you through it,” Andrew said, smiling at Alec

 

“Well now Andrew. I’m no expert. I still need you to narrow down some of the best moves to teach Alec,” Magnus sheepishly said.

 

“Alright. Let’s get started. Magnus? If you will?” Andrew said as he gestured to the spot next to him.

 

Magnus kissed Alec’s hand quickly before letting go and moving to stand next to Andrew.

 

“Alright. Before we start, the first thing you should know are the vulnerable places to hit to quickly incapacitate your attacked. Generally, they tend to be your knees, groin, and face, particularly your eyes, nose and neck,” Andrew said as he gestured at the direction of the various places on Magnus.

 

Alec nodded, paying close attention to what was being said. Magnus was smiling at him and gave him a wink when their eyes met.

 

“Most of the time, you go for the face when you are closer and the lower part of the body when you are further away,” Andrew said as he showed him the rough distance for each. “Okay so first, I’m going to show you the best way to go about damaging the face.”

 

As Magnus stood in front of him, grinning at Alec, he showed Alec the best way to poke and gouge the eyes with his fingers and knuckles.

 

“You can use both your fingers and knuckles for the eyes, your nails even, but for the nose, a quick punch with your knuckle, thumbs on the outside, could injure or break it. This would cause a lot of pain, and allow you to escape.”

 

Magnus, not wanting to distract Alec, waited patiently until the explanation was over before he stuck out his tongue at Alec.

 

Andrew, having missed that, then made Alec demonstrate on Magnus, watching his posture and movement, praising him when he showed him how he would do it.

 

“Alright for the nose, throw your body weight into it to get the maximum effect,” Andrew said, correcting Alec slightly. “Good. That’s it,” he praised as Alec made the change.

 

“Okay. Now for the knees. The good thing about going for the knees is that you will be some distance and there is a smaller chance of someone grabbing your leg as the hit is lower. You can also target the knees from almost any angle,” he said as he moved around Magnus and showed him how to kick the knee from various angles and show to sweep someone off their feet.

 

“And for the groin, you could use either your foot or your knee. Use as much force as possible.” Magnus scrunched up his face and gave Alec a _please don’t_ expression, reaching out exaggeratedly to cover his balls.

 

Andrew made Alec demonstrate these moves on Magnus before teaching Alec how to do some of these moves from various angles in case of an attack from the front or back. Magnus, however playful he was being, was keeping it serious whenever Alec needed to try it out, wanting him to be able to do it well. That was the purpose after all.

 

Next Andrew demonstrated how to get out of a wrist hold, choke hold and if someone mounts you. He demonstrated once with Magnus, before slowly giving instructions for Alec to try with Magnus.

 

“Magnus take hold of his wrist. Alright Alec, let’s do this slowly. Give me a strong squat downwards,” he said, watching as Alec quickly moved into position. “That’s good. Alright now lean forward and bend your elbows towards Magnus. Now you need to go all the way towards his forearm, until he has no choice but to let go.”

 

Alec slowly tried it out, and realised that it was not that difficult and he shot Magnus a quick smile. Magnus smiled encouragingly at him, before whispering, “Well done darling. Let’s try it faster before trying the other wrist and various angles alright?”

 

“Sure Mags,” Alec replied letting Magnus take hold of his wrist firmly again.

 

They went a few rounds before Andrew thought him how to get out of a chokehold. After going a few rounds, they got to the final part Andrew was going to teach them for the day.

 

“Alright, for the last one, the mount position. I know this is scary, but trust me, once you’ve got this, you’ll feel really good about it.”

 

Alec swallowed nervously as he watched Magnus sit on top of Andrew. Andrew showed him how to pivot, use his wrists and elbows to trap one arm, how to use his foot and leg to trap a leg and finally, how to use that to turn over.

 

When it was Alec’s turn to try with Magnus, Magnus could tell he was nervous.

 

“Okay love? We can stop here if you want,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Yeah. Just. Slow.”

 

“Of course love.”

 

Alec lay down slowly and allowed Magnus to sit on him, while Andrew slowly talked Alec through it. He made them demonstrate a few more times, until Alec could do it more fluidly.

 

“Alright guys. I’ve done all I can for today. I’ll leave you two to try it all out alright?”

 

“Sure. Thanks Andrew,” Alec replied.

 

“Yeah. Thank you Andrew. We appreciate this,” Magnus continued.

 

As Andrew left, Magnus turned to Alec.

 

“Ready darling?” he said with a grin

 

“Yeah I think so.”

 

Magnus tried to attack, pausing when Alec aimed a kick at his knees, not really striking him.

 

“Great job love.”

 

Next, Magnus came from the back and Alec managed to remember how to twist and get out of his grasp.

 

Then, Magnus sauntered away, turning back to smirk at Alec.

 

_Shit. What was he going to do this time?_

Without warning, Magnus glided rather gracefully across the floor and aimed a kick at Alec. Alec sidestepped and quickly caught his leg, before sweeping his other leg, causing Magnus to land hard on his back with a groan as the air escaped him.

 

Alec laughed, proud of himself. When Magnus heard it, he knew he had to retaliate. He used his legs, from his position on the floor to cause Alec to land on his back similarly on the floor next to him and he quickly rolled over to land on top of him.

 

This time, all alone, in that position, Magnus couldn’t help but realise exactly how close their groins were. He could not help but be affected by it. This grappling was almost like foreplay even. He hoped Alec quickly got out of the this before things got embarrassing.

 

Alec was also not unaffected by their position. It felt good and he wanted to lay like that awhile longer. But he knew he had to move before his dick got too hard. He did what he had been taught and twisted out of the position only to now be the one sitting on Magnus.

 

Magnus’ chest was heaving and he had closed his eyes tight. The position was getting to him and he nervously moistened his dry lips. His breathing was ragged and he was getting hard. He was almost sure Alec could feel it. He geared up to move out of the position.

 

Alec’s own breathing was rapid, his heart beating rapidly. He was overwhelmed by how good this felt- he could feel exactly how hard Magnus was and he was so fucking turned on. Before Magnus could move, he rolled his hips down on Magnus.

 

Magnus gasped, his eyes widening as he froze when he realised what Alec had done.

 

“Fuck Mags. It feels so good,” Alec moaned as he pressed his eyes shut and swallowed nervously, trying to take deep breaths.

 

“I know baby. I feel it too,” Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse.

 

“I really wish…. I’ve thought about this for so long. I’ve _dreamt_ about this. Damn it! I want this so bad Mags,” he lamented with frustration.

 

Magnus sat up, reaching out to cup his face.

 

“I know love. Don’t worry okay? Whatever you want, however you dreamt and expect this to be, we _will_ get there alright?”

 

Alec let his forehead fall against Magnus. “Okay,” he whispered, wishing he could do this now.

 

“Thanks Mags. You know I think…” he hesitated, “I’m almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training scene!! AHHHHH! What did you think? ;)
> 
> What were your favourite parts? 
> 
> Give me some love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec helps Max

It was Thursday night and Alec had just got home from the restaurant and he was talking to Magnus on the phone. He had just finished getting ready to head to the club but always enjoyed talking to Alec after work.

 

“So darling, tell me. How do you feel about yesterday’s session at the gym?” Magnus asked.

 

“I think it was good for me? I mean I was comfortable with you and with how Andrew handled it and I think you are right about it- how it makes me feel. I do think I would be more confident and feel more in control if I keep working on it.”

 

“That’s wonderful Alexander,” Magnus expressed, pleased that it had achieved its outcome. “We should make it a regular thing.”

 

“I’d like that Mags,” he smiled, “Though I’m already aching in places I never knew existed.

 

Magnus laughed.  “Well, I’m glad I’m working those muscles for you darling. I’ll work them over any time you want,” he teased.

 

Alec blushed furiously, unable to stop the flush. “Magnus!”

 

“Sorry love. It was a right there I had to say it.”

 

All of a sudden, Alec heard a beep on his phone. Incoming call. He quickly looked at who could be calling him so late. Max. _Why would Max call him now? He should be already sleeping._

“Hey Mags? I got to run. Max is calling me.”

 

“Max? It’s late. Go on darling. Talk to him. Just let me know after if everything is okay?”

 

“Sure. Bye Mags.”

 

“Bye love.”

 

Alec quickly answered Max’s call.

 

“Max,” he asked worriedly.

 

“Alec, can you come get me?” Max blubbered.

 

“Max where are you? Are you okay?” Alec asked, scared because he had never heard his brother like this.

 

“At home. Please Alec. I… I can’t stay here tonight.”

 

“Of course Max. I’m on my way okay. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Go and pack a bag alright? I’ll see you soon.”

 

Alec sent a quick text to Magnus letting him now he was going to fetch Max and grabbed his car keys and left in a rush. He needed to get to Max fast. He was worried about his little brother and wondered what happened. His parents probably. They were going to get an earful from him for this.

 

As he neared the house, he saw Max waiting for him on the porch and he got out of the car and hurried over to Max. He could immediately tell that something was off. His eyes were red and swollen and he wasn’t his usual chirpy self.

 

“Max,” he whispered after getting a good look at him, “You okay buddy?”

 

“No.”

 

“Come here Max,” he said pulling him in for a hug.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay,” he comforted.

 

“I’m sorry for calling you so late,” he whispered.

 

“Max, you can call me anytime. and it wasn’t too late. I’d just gotten back from work.”

 

“Thanks for coming Alec.”

 

“Always Max. Shall we head back to my place?”

 

Max nodded and Alec took his bag from him to put it in the car. He thought about heading straight home but decided that Max needed cheering up and ice cream was a better idea. He drove to a place that he knew was still open.

 

“Let’s get some ice cream okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What flavour tonight?”

 

“Chocolate.”

 

Alec went in and got himself a salted caramel and Max a chocolate indulgence, before heading back to the car where he thought they could have their ice cream and talk after.

 

“Mmm. This flavour is nice Alec.”

 

“Yeah. Can’t go wrong with chocolate.”

 

They both had their ice cream, with Alec making small talk and telling Max about the self-defence he had been learning with Magnus the previous day.

 

“It sounds fun Alec. Maybe next time you could teach me.”

 

“It is. I didn’t expect to, but I enjoyed myself. And sure, once I know more, I would be happy to teach you.”

 

They finished their ice cream soon and Alec thought that perhaps now was a good time to ask.

 

“You want to tell me what happened tonight Max?”

 

Max sighed. His instincts at that point of time were to call Alec, the big brother who had always looked out for him. But now, in hindsight, perhaps it was not such a good idea. But he had no choice about it now and he had to tell Alec.

 

“Mom and Dad tonight made a comment about you. Your… lifestyle and your change in behaviour. And they said something about how you wouldn't even talk to them. I- um- I didn’t like what they said and I gave them a piece of my mind. I told them they needed to be better parents and if they were, they would know what was happening in your life and all that. I don’t really want to repeat what they said, but they said some nasty things about you which started a shouting match and ended with me calling you.”

 

“Oh Max,” he said, pulling him close for a hug. “Thank you for defending me.”

 

He let go of Max to pull back and look at him before continuing. “But you don’t have to take it upon yourselves to fight my battles with them for me okay? Let me handle it and them. I’ve always known they were like this particularly because of my sexuality and honestly, I don’t care. I’ve come to realise that they are missing out. They don’t know me anymore. And because of how they behave, I may not share what is happening in my life.”

 

“Like Magnus?”

 

“Like Magnus. Because why should they know about what makes me happy?”

 

“Alec… I’m sorry. But, in my anger I kinda let it slip that you found someone good and there’s no way you’ll share that because of them.”

 

“It’s okay Max. Really don’t worry about it. It’s not that I meant to keep it a secret. I pity them though, that they will not get a chance to know this beautiful man like I know him and know how much he has done for their son. Maybe more than they have.”

 

“Thanks Alec.”

 

“Any time Max. You call me any time. You’re welcome to stay over any time as well.”

 

Max nodded, feeling better.

 

“Shall we head back?”

 

“Okay. Can we watch a Netflix show they won’t let me watch?”

 

“Nice try buddy.”

 

He started the car and slowly maneuvered it out and made the journey home. He’d taken a detour for ice cream so they still had a 15-minute drive.

 

They talked about school and Alec told Max about some of the new dishes he was trying but no matter what, Alec always paid attention to the roads even though there wasn’t much traffic at that time of the night.

 

But sometimes, being careful was not only dependent on one driver. Sometimes it didn’t matter how careful you were, shit could still happen.

 

Which was what happened when Alec made a right turn. An oncoming car from the other side, that had no right of way, slammed into Max’s side of the car.

 

The screech of tires, the groan of metal  and the sound of glass shattering echoed in the quiet night as both cars slammed to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!
> 
> Did you like it? More excitement ahead!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital

Alec opened his eyes to chaos. He was in a daze and could see people outside gathering around the accident. _I was in an accident._

 

Some were on the phone and he hoped that one of them was smart enough to call an ambulance. He moved his limbs and saw that he was mostly fine. Some glass had landed on him and his arm was a bit sore but other than that, he seemed alright.

 

_Shit Max._

 

He suddenly recalled the events of the night and his gaze swung to the passenger seat. The sight that greeted him made his heart stop. He took it all in at once. The shattered window and windshield at Max’s side. The bent door. And Max was still, his body bend slightly inward and away from the door. _Please, please, please be okay._

“Max? Buddy? Talk to me. _Please_ Max. Open your eyes.”

 

There was no response but Alec caught the movement in his chest. He was breathing.  He tried to reach over but his left arm hurt and his right could only do so much stuck in the car.

 

That’s when he heard it. The siren. The fire department, ambulance and paramedics had arrived. _They needed to see to Max first._

 

The paramedics rushed over, some to Alec and some to Max’s side.

 

“Sir? We’re here to help you okay. Can you tell me what you feel? Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

“I’m fine. Help Max. _Please_.” Alec begged.

 

“We’re going to help the both of you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?”

 

“No. I’m good. “

 

He could see that on the other side, the paramedics were discussing with the fire department, the best way to get Max out. He could see their gestures even though he couldn’t hear them.

 

“Alright sir. I’m going to get one of the guys from the fire department to help cut this door and we’ll pull you out okay?”

 

Alec swallowed hard and he froze. In all his concern for Max, it hadn’t struck him that they were going to need to touch him. _Fight, flight or freeze. None of that applied here._ He felt a stab of terror in his gut and pressed his eyes shut as his face grew ashen. His breathing was starting to became laboured and his nostrils flared as he struggled for breath.

 

_I don’t have a choice._

He had a hard knot in his throat when that realisation struck him. He faintly heard the fireman cutting through the door.

 

_It’s okay darling. Just breathe. Just like we did before. You’re okay. Slow and easy. Deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Follow me alright? In-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4._

Somehow it that heightened state of fear and panic, he heard Magnus’ voice in his head, reminding him how to calm down. He followed it and did exactly what he was supposed to do, barely managing not to have a panic attack.

 

“Alright. Sir? We are ready to pull you out.”

 

Alec nodded tersely, just focusing on his breathing and how Magnus’ voice sounded like. He could do this. He needed to do this. For Max.

 

The paramedic reached for him and managed to pull him out easily and Alec slowly stood, immediately shrugging out of the paramedic’s grasp. He felt the soreness in his chest that he hadn’t felt earlier.

 

“Sir? I need you to sit down so we can check you out.”

 

“No. Please. Help Max.”

 

“We are doing both okay? You want to ride with him right? We need to check you out, make sure you are okay aside from these cuts from the glass so that you can ride with him.”

 

Alec swallowed hard. Yes. He wanted that. He needed to be with Max. He gave them a terse nod as they walked him to their van where he sat down.

 

His heart was hammering loudly and he fought with every breath to stave off his panic attack. He needed to be strong. Max needed him.

_In-2-3-4, Out 2-3-4. That’s it love. You’re doing so well._

“Alright sir? Open your eyes for me and follow this light okay?”

 

Alec barely heard him but managed to follow his motions. “Any headaches or nausea?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s good. No signs of a concussion. If it changes, let someone know okay? Alright now I need to do a head to toe assessment to check for any injuries. Let me know if something hurts okay?”

 

The paramedic started feeling his head, gently searching for any lumps or bruises. When he got to the shoulders, Alec couldn’t help the wince. He shivered when the paramedic felt his chest and hissed when he touched one of his ribs.

 

“Alright your left shoulder appears to be swollen from where you would have hit the door from the impact. Are you able to lift your hand and put it against your chest?”

 

Alec didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He sat there quietly, with his eyes pressed shut, tears silently streaming down his face. The paramedic probably assumed the stress of the situation was getting to him. But they didn’t know that it was made so much worse by this. He lifted his arm and tried.

 

“Okay. That’s good. I’m just going to wrap this sling around it okay? We need to immobilise it to prevent further injury.”

 

Alec nodded, breathing heavily, struggling to control himself. In an effort to calm himself, his thoughts were only going towards Magnus and Max. Magnus helped him remain calm and Max was a constant reminder that this was bigger than his fears. He needed to make sure his baby brother was okay.

 

“Okay does it hurt when you breathe? I think your ribs might be bruised or broken.”

 

Alec shook his head. No longer at a point where he could use his words. He just focused on his breathing as the paramedic went through the rest of his body quickly and was glad that nothing hurt.

 

“Alright. That’s it. You did great. Nothing too serious, we can get you treated for the cuts, your shoulder and chest at the hospital.”

 

“Max,” he whispered, seeing that they had him on a stretcher and were moving him to the ambulance. He looked so small on that stretcher.

 

“Do we have a status on him?” he asked the other paramedic before looking back at Alec. “Your brother sir?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“His injuries are more serious. He needs to be checked for damage to his spinal cord due to whiplash and we need to get his chest and abdomen checked out. His breathing is fine so his lungs are okay which is really good.”

 

_Please Max. Please be okay._

Alec grabbed one of Max's hands and held it.

 

“Sir? Can I call someone for you?”

 

“Magnus,” he whispered, giving him his number.

 

He heard the paramedic make the call as he held Max’s hand.

 

“Hello is this Magnus?”

 

“Hello? Yes?” Magnus answered hesitantly.

 

“I was asked to call you by Alexander Lightwood?”

 

“Who are you? Is he okay?”

 

“He is fine, except for a few minor injuries. I’m the paramedic who attended to him. He and his brother were in a car accident and are now being transported to St Patrick’s General Hospital on Hover Street.”

 

“Oh god. Alexander’s okay? Max?”

 

“Max is unconscious at the moment and we need to let the hospital treat him. He may need surgery and his spine, chest and abdomen need to be checked out.”

 

“Oh god. Is Alexander okay? Did you have to touch him?”

 

The paramedic paused at the question, not expecting that.

 

“Yes we did. He’s here now holding his brother’s hand. Do you want to speak to him?”

 

“Fuck. Yes. Yes please. Put him on,” Magnus pleaded, realising how bad this was.

 

The paramedic passed the phone to Alec who was reluctant to let go of his hand.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold his hand for you,” the paramedic reassured Alec.

 

Alec reached for the phone and put it up to his ears.

 

“Mags?” he whispered.

 

“Oh Alexander. I’m here darling. You’ve been _so_ brave.”

 

At that reassurance, Alec couldn’t help the tears that escaped him and he fought to keep from sobbing.

 

“It’s okay alright? I’m on my way and I’ll see you there at the hospital. Is your phone working love?”

 

“I. I don’t know.”

 

“Check for me darling. I’ll wait on the line.”

 

Alec reaching into his pocket and pulled it out. He saw a crack on the screen protector but other than that it worked.

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“Alright baby. Keep it close okay? I’ll call you. Have you told your family?”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright darling. Do you need me to call them for you?”

 

Alec was reluctant to give up hearing Magnus’ voice but he knew his family needed to know.

 

“Okay. Call Izzy. She’ll call the rest.”

 

“Alright darling. I’ll see you in 20 minutes.”

 

Alec gave the phone back to the paramedic as the ambulance made its way to the hospital. It only took 10 minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. He followed the paramedics as they transferred Max onto a gurney and brought him into the emergency room.

 

He went with them, holding Max’s hand until they told him they couldn’t go any further. For as long as he could, he stood there watching, before the doors closed on him.

 

One of the nurses brought him to the waiting area and told him then one of the doctors would be with him in a moment.

 

_Please Max. Please be okay. I’m so sorry. This wouldn’t have happened if not for me. If you hadn’t felt the need to stand up for me this wouldn’t have happened. If I hadn’t brought you for ice cream and went home straight this wouldn’t have happened. Fuck._

Alec slumped against the chair, the adrenaline that had kept him present and kept his anxiety away was slowly leaving him. With one hand in a sling, he buried his head in his other hand, trying to hide the tears that were streaming steadily from his eyes. He struggled to control his quavering, his trembles.

 

It seemed like he was alone for the longest time, but it was only 5 minutes later that Izzy and Jace burst through the doors, running up to him.

 

“Alec! Are you okay?” Izzy asked as she reached to pull him into a hug but Alec flinched and she dropped her hand immediately.

 

He’d reached his limit. He had no choice today but to let strangers touch him and they had touched him all over. And he had to allow it. It wasn’t his choice _again_. And now, in that moment, he couldn’t deal with any more people touching him. Not even Izzy.

 

Izzy and Jace exchanged a look. This was not good.

 

“How’s Max Alec?” Jace asked softly.

 

“He was unconscious. They need to check him out for spine, chest injuries and a concussion. They brought him in for scans first.”

 

“What happened Alec?” Izzy gently asked.

 

“I-It’s all my fault. M-Mom and Dad said some things about m-me and Max defended me. It was a shouting match and M-Max called me upset. A-asked me to come get him,” he stammered, and Izzy and Jace could see the tears but they couldn’t even help him wipe them.

 

Alec angrily brushed them aside.

 

“We went for ice cream b-because ice cream helps make e-everything better. We ate and he t-told me what happened at home. On the way back I made a right turn. The driver on the other side wasn’t paying attention. S-Slammed into M-Max,” he  sobbed, unable to fight it any more.

 

“It was all my fault. He was defending _me. I_ brought him for ice cream. If I had just brought him straight home, none of this would have happened!” he bawled, burying his head in his hand again.

 

Izzy and Jace stood there helpless, unable to console their brother except with words.

 

“Alec. It _wasn’t_ your fault. The other driver banged into you. You were careful and you were being a good brother okay? It _wasn’t_ your fault.”

 

Just then, his parents came in and walked up to them.

 

“Alec? What happened? Are you okay? Is Max okay?” Maryse asked in hesitance and fear.

 

Before Alec could answer and blame himself again, Jace quickly told them what happened.

 

They exchanged a look, a look that looked a lot like guilt before looking at Alec again.

 

“Alec are you hurt?” Maryse said, trying to reach for him. He jerked away from her hand and she flinched.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

_Her son was hurt and he wouldn’t even talk to her. Wouldn’t even let her touch him. What happened? When did it get so bad?_

“Mom, Dad, why don’t you go sit over there?” Jace suggested, trying to give Alec some space while Izzy and Jace sat beside him on both sides, keeping watch over him as he couldn’t keep his shudders and tears at bay.

 

“Hi,” a nurse came up to them, “I’m looking for a Mr Alexander Lightwood?”

 

Alec looked up. “Hi I’m a nurse and we need to get you checked out. Can you come with me?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened in terror. “No. NO. I can’t. _Please_. Not right now,” Alec begged.

 

“It’s okay sir. It’ll just be a quick examination. Your brother won’t be out yet,” she said as she reached to gently guide him in the direction she wanted him to go.

 

“No! Don’t! Don’t touch me!” he shouted, drawing attention from his parents and passers-by but he was beyond caring. He jumped away from her and ran to the wall, trying to get away. He struggled to breathe, his chest heaving as he cried.

 

A doctor, who had heard him shout ran out to see what the commotion was about and approached the nurse, who gave him a quick update.

 

“Alec, stop it. Go with them,” Robert snapped, walking up to him.

 

Jace pulled Robert away and told him to leave Alec alone. “He’s embarrassing us!” Robert hissed, loudly enough for Alec, who was practically panting, to hear.

 

Alec’s pleading eyes found Izzy’s as he knew she would understand. “I-Izzy, I can’t. _Please_. Help me,” he gasped.

 

“I’m calling Magnus okay? Breathe Alec.”

 

The doctor who had gotten the quick update from the nurse, started approaching Alec. When Alec saw this, he lashed out, his only working arm swinging out in fear.

 

“Stop! Don’t come near me!” he wailed as his chest was growing so tight it was becoming hard to breath. He was gasping for air and trying to fight them off if they got too close. His knees were trembling, threatening to give out as his body struggled to get him the oxygen he needed.

 

Izzy finally got through to Magnus. “Magnus! Where are you? Alec needs you. They’re trying to treat him and he’s panicking bad.”

 

“Izzy? _Shit_. I’m almost there. Just parked my car. Tell him to hold on.”

 

Izzy tried to tell Alec that to get him to calm down but all Alec saw was another person approaching him. His arm swung at her as well and he couldn’t hear anything she said. He had gone into a full on defence mode and couldn’t see or understand anyone except that they were threats.

 

Maryse stood stunned as she took in everything.  _What had happened to him? Why was he reacting this way? Has someone hurt him? Why had no one told her?_ _When had her children stopped talking to her?_

 

“Sir you’re having a panic attack. I need you to look at me,” the doctor said. But Alec was beyond hearing him, his eyes wild and frantic.

 

The doctor turned towards the nurse. “Get me security and get me a sedative to knock him out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Don't hate me!
> 
> Also, did you like it? Was it what you expected?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arrives.

Magnus was in the elevator and willing it to go faster. He stormed into the waiting area, as fast as his legs could take him. He took in the scene in front of him quickly and tried to get to Alec, who was trembling so bad and trying to fight everyone off. _He needed space. Wasn’t it obvious? Why were they still crowding him?_

_“_ Magnus! Thank god! You need to help him fast. They just called for security and a sedative.”

_“_ Damn it. That’s going to affect him way more than you think Izzy.” _It would kill him, having his consciousness forcibly taken from him like that._

“I know Magnus. Hurry,” she pleaded.

Robert had been watching this Asian man, with his makeup and loud shirt. He’d seen Izzy’s relief at his presence. _Who the hell was he and what gave him the right to help Alec?_

Magnus was about to walk to the doctor to tell him to give him some time with Alec when he felt someone grab his arm.

“Who the hell are you?” the stranger asked, sneering at him as he looked him up and down.

 

“Dad! Come on! Let him go. He can help Alec!”

 

_Ahh. Alexander’s father._

“With all due respect _Sir_ , I am most like the only person who would be able to get through to your son and HELP him. So if you’re concerned about him AT ALL, you know like a parent SHOULD BE, you’d let me,” he exploded.

 

_What parent cares more about WHO helps his son?_

Maryse, taking in the scene, stepped forward to grab Robert’s arm. “Robert please. If he can help him. Alec needs help… Let him,” she pleaded wanting anyone to help her son by this point. It broke her heart to see him like this. Her eldest boy, always so strong, standing up to them on countless occasions, breaking down and panicking and no one could get through to him.

 

Izzy and Jace had also stepped forward to drag him away and give him a piece of their mind.

 

Magnus walked straight up to the doctor and was speaking fast. “Sir? Please. Don’t touch him. Don’t sedate him. It will harm him more. I can get through to him. Just give me some time.”

 

The doctor assessed what he said and nodded at him. “Look sir, my priority is his well-being. If you can get him to calm down enough to be treated, I won’t sedate him. But if you can’t…” he trailed off.

 

Magnus nodded and finally, hurried to Alec, but approached him slowly. Alec was on the floor and had slumped against the wall because his knees had given out as he was gasping for breath.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus tried gently, “It’s me darling.” He knelt beside him.

 

Alec’s gaze swung in his direction. “M-M- Mag…” he tried but his vocal cords didn’t work.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’m going to help you okay?”

 

To everyone’s amazement, Alec nodded jerkily. Izzy smiled finally. Her brother would be okay. Magnus was getting through to him.

 

“Alexander. Deep breaths remember? We have to slow down your breathing. Look at me. Just me. Not anyone else.”

 

Alec’s eyes met his, still frantic and pleading with Magnus to help him, to comfort him.

 

“Breathe in…2…3..4… Out…2…3…4,” Magnus gently said as his eyes held Alec’s.

 

Alec tried to do as Magnus said but it was too difficult, his eyes kept glancing around at everyone around them.

 

Magnus turned around and quickly ordered everyone, “Give us some space.”

 

He turned back to Alec his tone immediately gentle, “It’s okay baby. I know it’s difficult. Just keep trying okay? Look just at me darling. Come on. Breathe in…2…3..4… Out…2…3…4,” he encouraged.

 

This time, Alec’s gaze stayed on him and he managed to breathe in slightly. Not the full 4 seconds but it was enough. It was an improvement.

 

“That’s it love. Breathe in…2…3..4… Out…2…3…4,” Magnus repeated.

 

He softly repeated this next to Alec for a few minutes and Alec slowly calmed down as his family and the staff watched from afar. When security had come, the doctor had turned them away, knowing for certain now that Magnus could help Alec. He still took the sedative though, worried that it would be the only way he could treat Alec.

 

When Alec had started breathing normally on his own, Magnus asked him gently, “Sweetheart? Can I hold you?”

 

Alec didn’t answer. He just buried himself against Magnus, keeping his injured arm away and close to him. Though his breathing had calmed, Magnus still felt the slight tremors that rocked him. His arms were quick to hold him tight against him, now that he knew Alec was okay with being touched. He wasn’t sure his touch wouldn’t cause an adverse reaction earlier so he had refrained from doing so.

 

“You did so well my love. So well. I’ve got you now alright?” he whispered lovingly into his ear.

 

His family, along with the doctors, stood there in astonishment. From the moment they’d arrived, no one was allowed to touch him. Yet now, they watched as Alec let himself be held and be comforted by Magnus.

 

Izzy and Jace had soft smiles on their faces, thankful that Magnus was there, that he had dropped everything and come for Alec. They were so glad that Magnus was in Alec’s life.

 

His parents stood in disbelief. Maryse, slightly upset, that only Magnus was able to get through to her son but thankful he was able to.  Robert because he had not believed that Magnus could in fact get through and now that he had seen the huge difference he made with Alec, he was shocked.

 

“Please don’t let them touch me,” Alec rasped into Magnus’ ear.

 

Magnus heart broke. There was no way he could promise that. Alec was injured. His arm needed to be looked at. His cuts and bruises needed to be cleaned.

 

So he did the only thing he could. “I’m here okay darling? You’re safe with me. I’m not going to let anyone hurt or harm you,” he gently reassured.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered back in a hoarse whisper.

 

Magnus signalled one of the nurses and gestured at her for some water for Alec which she moved to get quickly.

 

“You’re safe baby. I’m right here,” Magnus kept whispering to Alec, keeping him close and hiding his face from the nurse as she came back quietly and passed Magnus a cup of water.

 

“Drink some water for me Alexander,” he gently prodded as Alec lifted his head away from Magnus’ shoulder. With one arm around Alec, Magnus slowly brought the cup to Alec’s mouth as he helped me drink the water. “Small, slow sips okay love?”

 

Alec followed what Magnus said until he finished the cup of water. He slowly felt his strength returning and his shudders were reducing as well.

 

That was when Magnus decided to approach the topic of needing medical attention, before the doctor took it out of his hands.

 

“Alexander do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” he whispered against him. “So much.”

 

“Darling you remember my friend Catarina? The one who I trust with my life? The one who has been there for me throughout all the good and the bad times and helped me?”

 

Alec nodded against him.

 

“She works here baby. She is the nicest, gentlest nurse you would ever meet sweetheart. Even when she was angry with me when I was sick and a horrible patient, she always touched and treated me gently. I’m going to ask you something okay? Whatever happens, I’m going to be here with you, keeping you safe. I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you.”

 

Alec nodded again against his shoulder.

 

“You need to be looked at baby and I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be right there with you. You have two options okay? I could ask Cat and a doctor she trusts to look at you while I’m there. Or if you think that is too much, the doctor could give you a sedative while they treat you. I promise I won’t leave your side at any point of time darling. I know you’d rather none of those things happen and I’m _so_ sorry Alexander. But I’m here okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Alec’s tears had started again but his breathing remained calm and Magnus held him tight against him. He hated to be the one to have to do this to Alec. His heart broke for him. Before Magnus could ask him what he preferred, Alec softly whispered. “Cat..”

 

“Okay darling. I’m going to explain to the doctor what you want okay? He’s going to need to come close.”

 

Magnus made eye contact with the doctor and tilted his head in a gesture to tell him to come close.

 

The doctor slowly approached and bent down near Magnus. Magnus felt Alec tense and gave him a squeeze, running his hands up and down his back in reassurance.

 

“My friend, Catarina Loss is a nurse here. Alec has agreed to let her and a doctor she trusts to take a look at him. Could you help me get her please? Tell her Magnus is asking for her?”

 

The doctor smiled at that, thankful that he didn’t need the sedative any longer and that Alec had agreed to be seen.

 

“Of course. Nurse Loss is amazing. I’ll get her right away,” the doctor smiled, reaching to page Catarina.

 

Within 3 minutes Cat hurried down the hallway of the emergency room.

 

When Magnus saw her, he quickly told Alec. “Cat’s here darling. I’m going to ask her to come close and tell her what we need okay?”

 

Alec nodded and tried to bury further into Magnus. “I’ve got you love,” Magnus said as he continued to stroke his back and nodded at Cat to approach.

 

“Hey Cat. This is Alec. He’s been injured in a car accident and needs to be checked out.”

 

Cat nodded, understanding immediately. In a moment of weakness and nervousness about meeting Alec before their first date, Magnus had confided in Cat about the situation. Cat had assured him that he did the right thing with the panic attack and to always make sure he drinks water as it could be very dehydrating. She had also given him advise about how to be careful. She’d seen many things in her time as nurse.

 

“I need you and a doctor you trust to help look at him okay? And I need to be in there with him,” he pleaded.

 

“Of course Magnus. In fact, you’ve got one of the best doctors over here. Doctor Rodriguez over here is one of the best doctors we’ve got and all the kids love him. He’ll take care of you Alec.”

 

Alec shivered but nodded.

 

Cat quickly approached the doctor and updated him and he went to the nearby room to set up.

 

Cat approached them again and nodded at Magnus, gesturing towards the room.

 

“Alright love. We’re going to try to stand slowly okay?”

 

Alec trembled, but nodded.

 

Magnus helped him to stand, watching carefully that he was steady on his own feet before reaching up to gently brush away his tears.

 

“You’ve been so brave sweetheart. I’m going to be with you every step of the way alright?” he crooned.

 

Alec pressed his eyes shut, new tears escaping as he nodded. He couldn’t help it. He knew he had to get through this and his emotions were all over the place. Magnus was the only thing keeping him sane.

 

Magnus brought Alec in slowly, his arm around his waist offering both physical and emotional support as he guided Alec to sit on the observation gurney.

 

“Hey Alec. I’m Cat. It’s so good to finally meet you. Magnus gushes on and on about you all the time. _Oh Alexander this and Alexander that. His eyes Catarina, you could get lost in them. And the food he makes absolutely sinful! Pure pleasure in my mouth!”_ she imitated Magnus.

 

Alec gave her a watery smile and a soft laugh, before looking at Magnus who was holding his hand and blushing. “Catarina!” he exclaimed, “You’re supposed to be my friend!!!”

 

“Well Magnus, with Mr Hotstuff chef over here you’re second place,” she teased, winking at Alec.

 

Magnus stuck out his tongue at her and Alec laughed, their banter helping him relax.

 

“This is Dr Rodriguez Alec. All the kids love him and he’s incredibly kind and gentle,” she said.

 

Alec nodded, meeting the doctor’s eyes for the first time.

 

“Hi Alec. I know you don’t want to be here. But I promise I will be quick and not touch you more than I have to okay?”

 

Alec nodded. “Okay,” he hesitantly whispered.

 

“I have your chart here. It says your shoulder and ribs might be injured. And we need to treat these cuts and bruises okay?”

 

Alec gave him a terse nod.

 

“Can you lie down for me? Let me take a look at your ribs?”

 

Alec drew in a shaky breath and his eyes started to shine again. Magnus slowly helped him to lie down, holding on to his hand.

 

“I’m right here love. Look at me alright?” he softly whispered to Alec as he saw him tense again. Magnus cupped his cheek and gave his temple a quick kiss.

 

“Alright Alec. I’m going to lift your shirt a little to look at your ribs okay?” the doctor warned.

 

Alec’s eyes filled as he looked at Magnus but he didn’t speak or move to stop the doctor. “You’re being so brave darling. We’re going to make sure you’re alright.”

 

As the doctor slowly lifted his shirt as much as he needed to, Catarina decided to tell Alec one of her stories of Magnus to distract him.

 

“You know Alec, when Magnus was sick when he was younger and he called me and told me he was dying! I rushed over to his house, only to find him with severe food poisoning. He had parked himself in the washroom and he refused to leave. _It’s okay Catarina. I’ll need to go eventually. Let me just stay here forever,”_ she imitated.

 

Even as Alec’s tears spilled as the doctor gently pressed his ribs, he gave them a tiny smile which Magnus noticed.

 

“Catarina! That’s it. I’m reconsidering this friendship. You’re horrible! Alec’s going to just leave me after hearing all this,” Magnus said dramatically.

 

“I made him chicken soup out of the goodness of my heart. But that ungrateful brat… refused to eat it! _I always get fish soup Catarina. Be a darling and make me fish soup. I need water Catarina. Tuck me into bed Catarina. Pat me to sleep Catarina,”_ she exaggerated.

 

“Cat! You are the worst! I don’t know why I am friends with you!” Magnus grumbled as he watched Alec’s reactions carefully. The tears didn’t stop and Magnus gently brushed them aside even as he bickered with Cat.

 

The doctor hit a particularly sore spot and Alec winced. “Hurt just a little here?”

 

“Yeah,” Alec answered the doctor and sniffled slightly. “I-It’s okay Mags. I’ll take care of y-you when you are sick. I’ll cook you a-anything you want.”

 

“Oh god. Leave it to you to find someone willing to put up with your nonsense. The man is perfect Magnus. Don’t screw this up.”

 

“I know Catarina,” he said smiling sweetly at Alec as he brushed away more tears, “I don’t plan to.”

 

”All done,” Doctor Rodriguez started, stepping away from Alec, “looks like it’s a little bruised and not cracked. We’ll keep monitoring it over a few weeks. We’ll wrap it later to help with the recovery okay?”

 

Alec nodded as Magnus helped him sit up. He let out a deep wavering breath again and Magnus drew him into his arms to hold him for a moment.

 

“You did so good darling. So brave,” he emphasised softly before wiping the rest of his tears away.

 

They gave them a moment and when Alec pulled back, Doctor Rodriguez told him what else he needed to do.

 

“You did great Alec. Now there are two more things I need to do. You need to get an X-ray for your shoulder so that I can see what’s going on in there. We have a new machine that would just whirl around your shoulder. Also, since your shirt is plain, I don’t see the need for you to remove it. But if Magnus here,” he said gesturing to the chains on Magnus’ shirt, “had to get one, he unfortunately wouldn’t have a choice,” he teased in a playful tone.

 

“Doc! Not you too!”

 

The doctor turned back to Alec and continued, “Now for these cuts. I could treat them now or later after the X-ray if you need a break. What would you like?” he asked gently, giving Alec back the autonomy, the control over the decision.

 

“N-Now,” he stammered, wanting to get it over and done with.

 

“Alright you can just sit here like that while I get Cat to get the necessary items okay?”

 

Cat had already left to get the items. The solution to clean the wounds and some dressing to cover them up. His shirt had protected him somewhat so he had a few cuts on his face, a nasty gash on his neck that thankfully didn’t look too deep and had stopped bleeding and a few cuts on his hands.

 

“Ready?” the doctor asked and Alec just nodded, burying his face against Magnus who was standing on his side. Magnus’ arm immediately went around his shoulder as he held him.

 

The doctor started cleaning the wounds and dabbing the cotton on them. Alec couldn’t help the jerk and the hissed that escaped him but he remained buried in Magnus, his one hand clutching his shirt.

 

Cat, who was paying attention to the doctor, couldn’t keep up her earlier light banter so Magnus softly talked to Alec.

 

He told him about how he got Chairman Meow and some of the antics he got up to.

 

“Okay that’s good the cut on his neck is not that bad. Just a lot of dried blood around it exaggerating it. It needs to be covered though,” the doctor said, glancing at Cat who went to get a right sized dressing.

 

“You’re almost done Alexander. Just need to cover the one on your neck up.”

 

The doctor assessed the wound and glanced at Magnus seriously.

 

“Okay. The wound is a little close to your shirt. Alec?  I need to remove one button. Is that okay?”

 

“No! Magnus…” he begged. Pulling up his shirt to look at his ribs earlier was one thing but someone, undressing him this way, even if it was just 1 button, was different. He couldn't handle the doctor doing that.

 

“Look at me baby? I’m right here. You’re safe,” Magnus reassured.

 

“Do we really have to cover it?” Magnus asked the doctor, hoping to spare Alec this.

 

“Unfortunately. I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to. It’s just at an area where his shirt will always be touching and rubbing against and we do want to prevent any bacteria from entering it.”

 

“M-Mags. N-not him. Y-you.” Alec stuttered.

 

“Sweetheart. Are you saying you’re okay with me helping you undo that button?” Magnus clarified.

 

Alec nodded, his eyes pressing shut and his nails biting into his palms.

 

“Okay Magnus, once you’re done just hold that side open for me while I quickly do this okay?” the doctor asked.

 

Magnus dropped a quick kiss to Alec’s hair before making quick work of undoing the button and holding it open for the doctor. He wanted this to be over as fast as possible for Alec.

 

Alec burrowed his head into Magnus’ chest and Magnus felt his tears soak his shirt. _Oh Alexander._

Cat and the doctor did their job quickly and efficiently and before they knew it, Magnus was helping Alec to button his shirt.

 

He kissed his cheek gently and praised him while he wiped his tears. “You were amazing darling.”

 

“Alright Cat will bring you both just around the corner for the X-ray before getting the results and bringing you back alright.”

 

Cat brought them to the room as Magnus gently guided Alec with his arm around him. The moment they stepped out, his family’s gazes swung towards them. Magnus didn’t stop, just told them as they walked that they were getting an X-ray for his shoulder. They entered the room and helped Alec get into the proper position. The only problem that came was that Magnus had to leave the room and he had not left Alec’s side since he arrived.

 

“Sweetheart? I’m going to need to step outside. But you can look right at me through the window okay?”

 

Alec nodded, even as his tears started again. He’d been so overwhelmed and pushed to his limits that he had practically no control of his tear ducts.

 

Magnus watched through the class as the machine whirled around Alec and he met his gaze steadily even as the tears escaped him. When Cat gave him the all clear he rushed in immediately.

 

“I’ve got you love. Almost done. Let’s go back ok?”

 

As Magnus guided Alec back, he saw Izzy and Jace’s worried glances as he reached to wipe away Alec’s tears again. He nodded in their direction, hoping to reassure them.

 

Once inside, Magnus held Alec and made small talk with Doctor Rodriguez until Cat came in with the results.

 

“Okay. It looks like it’s a slight misalignment that I can easily adjust. It will hurt slightly, I’m not going to lie but will be quick. After that, you’ll need to wear it in a sling for at least a month before we check the progress.”

 

Alec nodded, leaning his head on Magnus.

 

“Okay. This is the last part okay Alec? I’m going to need to touch your hand and your shoulder,” he warned and Alec gave him a small nod.

 

Magnus held him close as the doctor made quick work of lifting, twisting and pushing. It was over in 3 seconds and Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Let me just get you a better sling, tell you how to treat your injuries and you will be free to go. Pink, green, black or blue?” he asked.

 

“Black.” Alec and Magnus stated together.

 

Once he was back, the doctor quickly changed the sling for Alec and talked him and Magnus through the care instructions.

 

“Now. Before I let him go, I need to know that someone is going to stay with him for awhile. He’s going to need help with basic things because of his ribs and shoulder. Especially in the shower.”

 

Both Magnus and Alec froze and looked at each other wild-eyed. _They had not considered that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!
> 
> How did you like that? Was it what you expected?
> 
> Give me some love!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a decision.

Both Alec and Magnus had not considered how Alec was going to manage simple things by himself after getting home. The doctor’s comment had shocked both of them but in hindsight, it was something they should have realised. They had both been too caught up with the current events happening that they had not considered the future.

 

Magnus swallowed hard. He knew Alec wasn’t ready for this yet. He wasn’t comfortable with Magnus being that intimate with him. Magnus didn’t mind if Alec wanted him to help but maybe Alec would be more comfortable with say Izzy helping him- especially with regards to changing and showering.

 

Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes bleeding his vulnerability. He didn’t know what to do. He wished he could just go back in time and erase this day. He thought the worse was over but it wasn’t was it? He looked down and pressed his eyes shut.

 

Magnus looked Alec over and spoke to the doctor. “Can you give us a moment?”

 

“Of course. Cat will wait outside for you. She’ll call me when you’re done and I’ll come sign the release papers.”

 

They quietly left the room.

 

“Sweetheart? Look at me,” Magnus gently asked.

 

Alec reluctantly looked up. Magnus saw his tearful expression and he wished he could take away his pain.

 

“Darling. You know I love you right? More than anything.”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“You’re going to need help for a while. With food, changing, showering, getting around and your dressings. Someone needs to stay with you or you need to stay with someone. If you want me to help you with this, I will. I will be happy to. But I also understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I know we are not there yet. So I will help you however I can and however you want me to. Even if it means letting someone else help you okay?”

 

The tears Alec had been trying to hold in spilled over his lids. Magnus was too good for this world.

 

“If you want I can get Izzy or Jace to help you with those things. You have a _choice_ baby. Someone needs to help you but you have a _choice_ who it is. I promise, no matter who you want, I won’t be upset and I will help you arrange it so that it happens.”

 

Alec swallowed hard, repeating Magnus’ words in his head to himself. _He had a choice. It was his choice. This was within his control. He was deciding who touched him._

Magnus stroked his back in comfort as he saw Alec think.

 

For Alec the decision was simple. It was Magnus. It was _always_ Magnus. He was most comfortable with him and he trusted him the most. The only issue was, he knew it was going to be difficult.

 

They couldn’t take their time and slowly discover each other. He couldn’t hesitantly dip his feet into the water to see if he liked it. He had to jump straight in. It was all or nothing. He was going to have to be naked with Magnus. Magnus would take care of him. He knew that. But he was still so fucking _scared_.

 

No matter how many times he told himself that it was his choice, he still felt as if the decision was taken out of his hands and he had no choice in the matter. _I thought that the next time I was naked with another person, it would be how I wanted it. But it’s not. Again._

Magnus saw him struggling and pulled him into his arms, stroking his back and hair in comfort.

 

“I know sweetheart. I’m here okay? You’re safe. With me. With all of us. _Always_ darling. You have nothing to fear,” he whispered but his voice seemed loud in the empty room.

 

Alec nodded against him and clutched his shirt. He knew what he needed to do.

 

“You.”

 

“Are you sure darling? Izzy?” Magnus hesitated. He really hoped Alec was sure about this. He didn’t want him to recoil from his touch. He didn’t want to ever hurt Alec with his touch.

 

“Please Mags. You. Trust you,” Alec begged. He knew he was asking for a lot. But he could only stomach Magnus’ touch. Magnus got through when no one did. He didn’t know how to let his baby sister help him with such intimate tasks.

 

_I told him I was almost ready. To take the next step with him. I would have been naked with him eventually. It was okay. This was okay._

He wanted to speak the words to Magnus. To explain, but he was still too emotional to be able to do so.

 

“I’ll do it darling if you want me too. We’ll talk about it and go slow. Are you also okay with me spending the nights? Or I can get someone else to stay just the night?”

 

“No. You,” Alec reiterated.

 

“Okay love. I’d love to. I just have one problem. How partial are you to temporary pets?”

 

Alec let out his first real smile since the accident. “You’ll bring Chairman Meow?”

 

“If you’re okay. If not I can see if Cat or Ragnor can take him for a while.”

 

“Bring him? Please?”

 

“Alright. You okay to swing by before heading to your place later?”

 

“Sure Mags. Thank you.”

 

“No thanks necessary darling. As Cat said, I’m a horrible patient. I figure I might as well start making it up to you early,”

 

Alec smiled at him and tilted his face up for a kiss and Magnus gladly gave one to him. Their lips met, softly and sweetly and Alec closed his eyes to take in the moment. He’d gone through so much that day.

 

They called the Cat and the doctor in to tell them their plans and they both smiled and nodded.

 

“You take care of him Magnus. He’s a gem,” Cat asserted.

 

“Damn right I will Catarina. And I know. He’s _my_ gem,” he grinned, causing Alec to flush slightly.

 

They said their goodbyes, with Magnus letting go of Alec to give Cat a hug and whisper a thank you into her ear. Cat also whispered back to call her if he needed anything.

 

Magnus slowly guided Alec outside to sit with his family again.

 

They stood up, wanting to go to Alec but Magnus was quick to stop them.

 

“Let’s not crowd him. It’s been a tough day,” Magnus stated.

 

They remained in their seats but Izzy was the first to ask.

 

“Alec? You okay?”

 

Alec nodded at her. “Better,” he replied, looking at Magnus. Izzy understood what he was trying to say.

 

“Tell them,” he whispered softly to Magnus, before he lay his head on Magnus’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

Magnus gave his hand a squeeze before spoke. “Alec’s got bruises on his ribs which needed to be wrapped. His shoulder was slightly out of place and it’s been set as well. His cuts and bruises have been treated by the doctor and his next review is in a month,” he spoke loudly enough for his parents to here.

 

Maryse looked like she was smiling in relief while Robert nodded.

 

“That’s good,” Jace said.

 

“The doctor came out earlier to update us about Max,” Izzy started, knowing that Alec would want to know.

 

Alec immediately sat up, his eyes wide as he looked at Izzy and his hand fiercely gripping Magnus’. _Please be okay Max._

“He’s got a concussion which is why he is unconscious and the CT scan showed that he has multiple fractures on his ribs. One of which hurt his spleen. The doctors requested for his parents to give permission for the surgery. They assured us that it was a simple procedure to fix the damage and at most, they might need to remove it but a human body can function without it. After that, they may keep him in an induced coma to help him heal faster from the concussion,” Izzy stated.

 

Alec looked at her before looking at Magnus. “He’s going to be okay darling,” Magnus reassured.

 

“His surgery might take an hour or two,” Izzy said, “Do you want to stay or bring Alec home?”

 

Alec tensed beside Magnus and Magnus knew his answer. He gave him a gentle squeeze again. “We’ll stay till after the surgery. After that we’ll head back. Alexander needs to rest,” he said firmly, looking at Alec.

 

Alec nodded. “Thank you Mags,” he whispered before leaning his down towards his shoulder again.

 

“Darling? Would you be okay with sitting with Jace for a bit? I just want to privately update Izzy about our private arrangements?”

 

“Okay,” he agreed.

 

“Jace come here. Keep Alec company while I talk to Isabelle,” Magnus ordered.

 

 Magnus quickly went off to one side, away from their parents to talk to Izzy.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that Alec’s going to need help for a period of time and he’s asked me to stay with him.”

 

Izzy’s eyes widened at that. That was big.

 

“I know Isabelle. I thought you might be the one he needed. I gave him that option- tried to push for it, in fact. But he insisted.”

 

“I could have told you he’d pick you Magnus. He trusts you. More than he has anyone, I feel. Take care of him and let me know if I can help in any way alright?”

 

Magnus gave her nod. “I’m scared,” Magnus confided, causing Izzy to look up at him in surprise.

 

“I’m going to need to help him change and in the shower. We haven’t-  we haven’t gone there yet. He’s come so far Isabelle. What if this causes him to become withdrawn again.”

 

“Magnus. The fact that you feel this way tells me that you’re the right person. I know you will take care of him and he’s safe with you. You were the only one to get through to him. He _chose_ you,” Isabelle reminded.

 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that. I love him Isabelle. So much.”

 

Izzy pulled him in for a tight hug. “I know. It’s beautiful. You’re good for him,” she asserted, before letting him go. She told him she’ll let Jace and her parents know if they ask.

 

Magnus went back to Alec and Jace shifted one chair down. Alec’s hand immediately found his and he lay his head on his shoulder. Izzy slowly walked up to him as well. “Is it okay if I sit beside you Alec?”

 

Alec nodded, surrounded by the people he loved.

 

“Close your eyes and rest love. I’ll look out for you and wake you if they come with an update.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally know what happened to Max!
> 
> Did you like it? What were your favourite parts?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is out of surgery. Alec and Magnus leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you darlings for all the love!!! You have made me one happy writer!! Here's a quick update for all of you since you've been so nice!!

“Alexander? Darling? The doctor’s here,” Magnus whispered as he reached to run his fingers through his hair to gently wake him up.

 

Alec jerked awake and peered around wild-eyed, suddenly forgetting his surroundings. “It’s okay. It’s just me love.”

 

Alec nodded, letting Magnus know he heard him and stood, pulling Magnus to his feet as well.

 

Everyone huddled around the doctor who had a gentle demeanour about him.

 

“Max’s family?” Everyone nodded tensely.

 

“Max is in recovery. We managed to fix his spleen easily. Now comes the hard part- waiting and recovery. The more immediate concern now is the swelling in his brain. The induced coma will help with that plus the medication that we’ve got him on. The swelling should subside and we will need to monitor that closely over the next few days to see if we can take him out of the coma. His fractured ribs will take a few months to fully heal and we’ve covered up and then wrapped his ribs for today. We’ll be changing the dressing daily and monitoring the wound there as well.”

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Alec asked.

 

“Yes I believe so. If all goes well, and with the support of all of you here, he will make a full recovery,” the doctor confirmed.

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief and slumped slightly against Magnus. _Max was going to be okay. He was okay._

“Can we see him? Please?” Alec almost begged.

 

The doctor took in Alec’s injuries and understood where Alec was coming from.

 

“It’s late and we usually don’t let family in so late and in this many numbers. But I’ll make an exception if you go in two-by-two and stay for 5 minutes at most. After that, you can come back tomorrow. Visiting hours start at 9.”

 

They nodded and thanked the doctor.

 

When Robert moved to go in first with Maryse, Maryse held him back. “Alec,” she stated, “Alec should go in first. He needs to rest too,” Maryse justified for Robert’s benefit and Robert reluctantly agreed. The real reason she wanted Alec to go first was she could see how worried Alec had been. And Alec and Max always had a special bond. Max would want him first.

 

It was many moments during that night that had built up to this realisation that hurt her. That in their moments of weakness and need, her children didn’t want or need her. That their presence offered no comfort and she couldn’t help them at all. It struck her that in her need to be a ‘good’ parent, she had failed so miserably. She had failed them as a mother.  She vowed to slowly do right by them again, starting with this.

 

Alec looked over at Magnus. “Is it okay if Magnus comes with me?”

 

“Are you sure?” Magnus hurriedly asked. He wasn’t family. He shouldn’t be the one going in first.

 

“Yes. I need you in there with me,” Alec softly answered but everyone heard it.

 

It was another unintentional stab at Maryse’s heart.

 

“Go,” she stated.

 

“Hang on..” Robert started.

 

 “No,” she stood, her mouth set into a firm line as she looked at her husband. “Five minutes,” she said towards Alec and Magnus.

 

Jace and Izzy nodded in encouragement, understanding that this was difficult for Alec.

 

Alec and Magnus slowly went in first and Alec froze at the door.

 

Max looked so small in the hospital bed in the ICU. The machines were whirring around him, beeping, and he had so many tubes going to him. His normally bright and cheerful eyes were closed and his skin was pale.

 

“It’s okay love. He’s going to be alright.”

 

Magnus’ voice snapped Alec out of his daze and he continued in. Magnus made him sit on a chair and let go of his hand. He stayed close to Alec, his presence a comfort as Alec slowly held Max’s hand with his good one.

 

Though he didn’t grip his back, he felt the warmth and heard the beeping of the machines that showed his heartbeat. _He was alive._

“I’m so sorry Max,” his voice broke.

 

“No darling. No,” Magnus quickly cut in. “It was not your fault. You were there for him. The accident was not your fault. Someone beat a light and _crashed_ into _you_. You did nothing wrong. Sometimes these things just happen.”

 

“But if I didn’t…”

 

“No sweetheart. Don’t play the ‘if’ game okay? The possibilities are endless and there’s no point. With what you knew at that point of time, you made the _best_ decision you could for both of you. It was _not_ your fault,” Magnus stressed. He pulled Alec’s head in, against his chest and kissed his hair.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” he whispered again, hoping to drive the point through.

 

Alec let out a wavering breath against Magnus and tried his best to believe his words. They stayed like that for a few moments, with Magnus holding on to Alec and Alec holding Max’s hand.

 

Alec pulled away and turned back to Max.

 

“I love you Max. Please be okay,” he said, give his hand a squeeze.

 

“He’s a strong fighter,” Magnus added.

 

They stayed there for a few more moments until Alec decided it was time to leave. He leaned in to kiss Max’s hair before whispering, “I’ll come back soon.”

 

He turned around and caught Magnus’ gaze and gentle smile. He took a step towards him and dropped a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for coming in with me.”

 

“You needed me,” Magnus replied simply, like that was all there was to it. 

 

They walked out together with Alec feeling like a weight in his chest had been lifted as he said goodbye to his parents and told them to go in. His mom nodded at him and told him to rest well and to call her if he needed anything, which was odd. He had not called her in a very long time. He had everything he needed already. His dad simply nodded his goodbye and went to see Max.

 

Izzy had already updated Jace about what Alec had decided so Jace was the next person to approach them, with Izzy slightly behind to say his goodbyes.

 

“You take care of him Magnus,” Jace commanded.

 

“I will,”  Magnus solemnly agreed.

 

“You both let us know if you need anything alright? Food perhaps?” Izzy asked.

 

“We might. I’ve been depending all too much on Alexander to feed me,” Magnus teased, “And heaven help Alec if he tries to eat something I make him.”

 

“I can get you food if I’m coming over,” Izzy offered.

 

“Thanks Iz. Don’t cook okay?” Alec responded.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Izzy can’t cook,” he whispered to Magnus.

 

“Well neither can I! Shall we?” he asked gesturing that they should leave. They still needed to head to Magnus’ first before heading to Alec’s apartment.

 

Alec nodded, said his goodbyes again before they slowly walked towards Magnus’ car. “You can rest darling. It’ll take 15 minutes to get to my place. I’ll wake you once we’re there.”

 

Alec felt like he closed his eyes for a minute but Magnus was gently calling his name already. They held hands as they went up to his apartment. The moment he entered, he took in the stylish tones, the few art pieces and the designer furniture. “It looks beautiful Mags,” he said. It was very Magnus.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked almost shyly. “Thanks love. I designed and chose everything myself.”

 

“Yeah? You did a fantastic job. Maybe I’ll get your help sometime.”  It struck Alec at that point of time that it was the first time he was alone with someone in their house. A boyfriend’s house. He never felt the apprehension he thought he would though.

 

“Sure darling. Now why don’t you come sit here while I get you some water and introduce you to the Chairman okay?”

 

Alec’s eyes brightened immediately. He loved animals but had not gotten a pet yet. After Magnus got him some water, he went to search for his cat. “Of course you’ll be in the middle of _my_ bed,” he muttered. He slowly brought him out and put him on the seat beside Alec.

 

Chairman and Alec both looked at each other curiously and Alec stuck out his hand for the Chairman to sniff. He deemed Alec worthy with a huff and started to rub his head against Alec’s hand.

 

“Yes! He likes you!” Magnus exclaimed before looking at Chairman “You better like him Chairman because you and I are going to be guests and have a short holiday at his place. We need to treat our host politely. You need to be nice okay? No funny business Chairman.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine Mags.”

 

“Alright I’ll leave you with him while I go pack okay?”

 

Alec nodded, his attention totally on the cat.

 

Magnus walked into his room and quickly started throwing everything together. He didn’t know what he needed and planned to spend the next few days at home with Alec anyway. Raphael could handle the club for a few days and he could do some of his administrative work from Alec’s. Shoes. He needed shoes. Damn it. It was going to be 2 suitcases and Alec was going to _leave_ him.

 

Once he was done, he slowly walked back out to his living room. The sight he saw caused him to burst into giggles.

 

Alec sat there with  his arm in a sling and Chairman had assessed the situation before he stretched to gently put his two front paws on Alec’s chest, where it was clear of the sling while he peered up at Alec.

 

Magnus had walked in when the Chairman was lovingly rubbing his head under Alec’s chin.

 

“Chairman!” Magnus exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

“He’s cute Magnus. He found a spot where he wouldn’t hurt me and has been doing this!”

 

“Don’t fall for it Alec. He’s using you.”

 

“Hah. You packed?”

 

“I am. And don’t want you to, well, rethink this relationship.”

 

Alec laughed. “What did you do?”

 

“I have-um- two suitcases.”

 

“What!”

 

“I love you and I thought Raphael could handle work for a few days but then I thought what if we went out? What would I need?”

 

“Hahaha. You’re adorable Mags. It’s fine. I’m sorry I can’t help you carry them though.”

 

“It’s fine darling! I’m just going to go put them into the car before coming and getting you and Chairman and his stuff okay?”

 

Magnus was back quickly and packed up Chairman’s essentials before gently guiding the cat into his carrier.

 

“Ready love?”

 

“Yeah,” Alec said as he let out a yawn. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey. You’ve had a long day. Let’s get back to yours and get you ready for bed okay?” Magnus hesitantly asked.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered and swallowed hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay!!
> 
> What did you like???


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus helps Alec get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so lovely. I hope this chapter is good for you!

Alec was quiet when they got to his place. Magnus had brought him up with Chairman first before returning to get the rest of his things.

 

He sat with Chairman on his lap, gently stroking his fur. He was purring on his lap and the gentle sounds comforted him. He was thankful that he had Magnus with him tonight and for a few days at least. He was scared- but not of Magnus. He was scared to be naked with someone else. To expose himself that way because the last time, the choice had been taken out of his hands. _I don’t have a choice now too._

 

He was also very nervous and upset. He wished that had already moved on to the next step in their relationship so that the first time he saw him undressed would already be special but now, they had no choice. They were forced into it now.

 

The fact that they hadn't and now had to do it this way was what was upsetting him.

 

Magnus arrived again and brought his last two bags in. He saw Alec sitting down on the sofa, deep in thought and didn’t really like the look on Alec’s face.

 

“Of course Chairman sits on your lap. Within one hour of knowing you,” he said exasperatedly.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“It took him almost a month to do that with me! The traitor!” Magnus hissed. “I fed you the best tuna and bought you the best toys!” he said indignantly.

 

Alec let out a huff of laughter at Magnus’ dramatics.

 

“Come. Let me show you where you can put your things,” he said as he slowly moved the Chairman off him and guided Magnus towards the guest room. Magnus simply placed his bags in there and walked right back out with Alec to the living room again.

 

“Can I make you something darling? Tea? Hot chocolate?”

 

“Um,” Alec hesitated, not used to someone waiting on him, “hot chocolate would be nice.”

 

“Could you also...” he started, and Magnus, who was on the way to the kitchen, turned back to look at him. Alec was looking at him sheepishly, flushing slightly.  “Ihavemarshmallows,” he blurted out.

 

“Darling. Don’t be embarrassed to ask me for anything. I’d love to add them in. Just. Point me in the right direction?” he asked while vaguely gesturing around the kitchen with a graceful twist of his arm.

 

Alec told him where to find everything and Magnus quickly brought out two mugs of hot chocolate and placed it on the table before sitting next to Alec.

 

“Thanks Mags,” Alec whispered and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

 

“You’re most welcome Alexander.”

 

Magnus knew they needed to have a conversation before anything went further that night but he didn’t know how to begin. He wanted Alec to be mentally prepared and talk to him about any concerns he had. _He was scared._ He didn’t want anything he did to hurt Alec or upset him. What if he made Alec fear _his_ touch?

 

He needed a moment to compose his thoughts so he picked up his hot chocolate and blew gently on it as Chairman jumped up next to him.

 

He rolled his eyes and Alec laughed as the cat walked right over Magnus to Alec and plonked itself down on his lap while he turned to look at Alec. _Pet me human._

Alec gave in of course and Magnus watched with narrowed eyes as the stupid cat _purred_. He’s made him jump through so many hoops before he allowed that.

 

“Chairman. Daddy is officially upset with you. You’re not sleeping on my bed anymore.”

 

“Well Daddy doesn’t realise you have better options now don’t you? If daddy kicks you out you can sleep on _my_ bed,” Alec crooned to Chairman.

 

“Alexander! You’re making this worst!” Magnus exclaimed. “Number one you’re a bloody cat whisperer and _my_ cat has _apparently_ pledged his allegiance to you.”

 

Alec couldn’t help it, he grinned at Magnus.

 

Magnus loved seeing him grin. It was what Alec truly needed after the overwhelming day he’d had. Magnus also, couldn’t resist teasing him and after all, Alec had given him a golden opportunity that he couldn’t miss.

 

“And number two, this was not the way I'd imagined you’d call me daddy,” he smirked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

“Magnus!!” Alec yelled and Magnus laughed at the redness spreading all over his face.

 

“Here,” he said, gently handing over the mug he had been blowing on to cool down, much to Alec’s surprise. He’d assumed that the mug was for Magnus but this was really sweet. He even made sure Alec’s one hand was steady before he let go.

 

“Mags. You’re spoiling me,” Alec quietly said.

 

“Good,” Magnus said simply and reached for the next mug.

 

The hot chocolate warmed Alec from within, and he didn’t realise how badly he needed it. It was comforting and he felt the coldness from all the tension in the hospital leave him slowly. He closed his eyes as he savoured the drink at 4 a.m. in the morning.

 

They both drank and finished the drink in silence before Magnus turned to Alec.

 

“Darling? We should talk,” Magnus hesitantly started.

 

Alec nodded. He knew what they needed to talk about. He just didn’t now how.

 

“Let’s take this slowly okay? You can tell me anything. I want to know especially if something is going to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Okay Mags.”

 

“Let’s talk through what we need to do tonight okay? You need a shower and a change of dressing before you sleep.”

 

Alec swallowed. He knew this. But it was nerve-wrecking and scary.

 

“Look at me darling,” Magnus quietly requested.

 

They met each other’s gaze and Magnus gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“I know this is difficult. And at any point tonight if you need me to stop or pause or take my hands off you, you tell me okay? I love you so much darling. I’m really afraid of hurting you,” Magnus admitted, his gaze lowering slightly.

 

“Magnus. I love you too. I know you won’t hurt me. I’m scared Magnus. But I’m not afraid of you,” Alec quietly said, reaching over to grip one of Magnus’ hands.

 

“What are you afraid of darling?” Magnus asked as he cupped Alec’s face.

 

Alec swallowed. He didn’t really know how to say it.

 

“Being exposed and vulnerable with someone. Putting myself out there. Not knowing what will happen. I’m afraid of what _I_ have to do Mags. Not you. I don’t know if I’m saying this right.”

 

“I get it sweetheart. I think I do,” Magnus said as he pondered over what Alec had said.

 

“How about this love. We go really slowly and I’ll check in with you all the way to let you know what I’m going to do. If you’re uncomfortable or need a moment, we stop and re-evaluate. We’ll do our best to get around it or find another way. You think that would help?”

 

“Yeah. It would help a lot actually,” Alec said, slightly relieved. He didn’t know he needed it this way until Magnus had suggested it. It surprised him how in-tune with his needs Magnus was.

 

When Alec yawned, Magnus knew they had talked enough. He was a little more confident that they’d be able to figure the rest out together.

 

“Come on darling. Let’s help you get ready for bed,” Magnus said as he reached over to remove the Chairman who shot him a dirty look and gently help Alec to his feet.

 

Before they went to the shower, Magnus asked Alec to get out clothes he usually wore to sleep. Alec took out a t-shirt, a pair of shorts and briefs. Magnus looked them over and realised the problem immediately. It would be difficult, painful and maybe even harmful to help Alec maneuver  his arm into it.

 

“Darling. Do you have a button-down shirt or pyjamas or would you mind sleeping shirtless? It’s just… It might be difficult to get your shoulder into the shirt without hurting you.”

 

Alec reached into his wardrobe to pull out a hoodie with a zip. He wasn’t really used to sleeping bare bodied. Maybe if he were alone but he didn’t think he could do it yet tonight.

 

“Ahh. That’s perfect love,” Magnus said as he laid the items on the bed.

 

“Now let’s remove the sling okay?”

 

Alec nodded and felt Magnus slowly loosening the straps and gently remove it while he supported his arm. He gently lowered it down to his side as he tested movement there for the first time after his shoulder had been set.

 

“Does it hurt Alexander?”

 

“Not really. Just sore.”

 

“Alright. You’re still taking some painkillers before sleeping tonight.”

 

“Yes doctor,” Alec smiled.

 

“You’re just killing me tonight Alexander. First Daddy, now doctor.”

 

Alec laughed at Magnus comment that had been aimed at making him relax, though he still blushed.

 

Magnus gently guided Alec into the washroom and noticed the spacious tub. That was good. It made things a lot easier as compared to a shower. A soak would do him good.

 

He turned on the water as he turned to look at Alec. He thought about adding some nice bath salts but quickly abandoned the idea because of the cuts Alec had. It was going to sting but he could reduce it as much as possible.

 

He gave him a gentle smile before reaching up to kiss him and reassure him. “I love you,” he whispered and reminded.

 

“I love you too Mags,” Alec said, his expression solemn.

 

“May I remove your shirt darling?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec nodded, closing his eyes.

 

Magnus started with from his collar and slowly undid each button, watching Alec’s expression carefully. His face was tight but his breaths remained steady.

 

With every button Magnus undid, Alec felt the cold air hit his newly exposed skin. He couldn’t help the goosebumps that appeared.

 

When Magnus finally reached the last button, he paused, needing to see Alec’s eyes.

 

“Sweetheart? Look at me baby. You okay?”

 

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus saw the vulnerability in them. He gave Magnus a shaky nod.

 

“I’m going to remove it okay? Help me with this arm?” he asked, gesturing for Alec to help with his uninjured arm.

 

Alec twisted and bent his arm to slowly remove it from the side. Once it was done, it was way easier for Magnus to slowly and gently remove it from his injured shoulder.

 

Alec felt his pulse quicken when he stood there, his torso bare. He was half-naked with someone he loved and his heart was racing. So many thoughts were going through his mind. _Fuck I feel so exposed. This is the first time since Michael I was this exposed. Did Magnus like what he saw? Should I cover myself up?_

Magnus saw the thoughts going through Alec a mile a minute. Though Alec’s body was now exposed, his eyes never left Alec’s face. Sure, he would love to look at Alec, but his priority was Alec and his well-being.

 

“Look at me Alexander.” He waited until Alec met his eyes. “It’s okay. I’ve got you darling, and I’ll take care of you,” Magnus softly reassured. He reached up, making sure their bodies didn’t touch, to tilt Alec’s head down towards him so that he could lovingly place a kiss on his forehead. “I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”

 

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. His stomach was in knots but he knew he trusted Magnus.

 

“You can look,” he stated but he closed his eyes unable to watch as Magnus did so. It was too much.

 

“Are you sure love?”

 

“Yes. I trust you.”

 

Only then, when Magnus was sure, did he let his eyes roam over Alec. His toned and muscular chest, his arms and his abs. He saw the trail of hair from his belly, going down and he swallowed hard.

 

“Alexander. You. Are. So. Incredibly. Beautiful,” he said reverently.

 

Alec heard the truth in his tone and geared up his courage to open his eyes and look at Magnus.

 

“You’re gorgeous love,” Magnus reiterated.

 

Alec couldn’t help it, bent to drop a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Thank you Mags,” he whispered, earning him a quick, gentle smile. Magnus reached up to place a soft kiss on his cheek as well.

 

“Let me remove your dressing here okay?” he asked and Alec quickly agreed. Magnus made quick work of removing it. Now came the next part. 

 

Magnus slowly raised his hands, giving Alec full warning of what he was going to do. His hands went to Alec’s belt and he paused. “May I remove your belt?”

 

Alec nodded, closing his eyes shut. He felt Magnus undo the buckle and slowly pulled it out and his breaths turned slightly ragged. He tried to take deep breaths to steady himself. He knew what was coming.

 

“Sweetheart? I’m going for your pants okay?” Magnus hesitated. This was a big step. He knew. He wanted Alec to give him his consent. There was no way he could do this if Alec didn’t want this.

 

Alec gave him the smallest nod.

 

Magnus’ hands went towards the button on his pants and froze when Alec grabbed his arms, stopping their movement. His eyes stung and he needed a moment to control his breathing.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, “Look at me love.” Magnus wanted to ask him if they needed to take a break. “Please darling.”

 

Alec slowly opened his eyes and Magnus visibly flinched and jerked his hands away when he saw tears swimming in them.

 

_Fuck Fuck Fuck. Alec was about to break. He was about cry because of HIS touch. He swore he wouldn’t do this to Alec. Fuck. Yet here he was, about to fall apart because Magnus was touching him._

Magnus shut his own eyes, unable to handle Alec’s emotions and swallowed hard. “I’m _so_ sorry love. _Please_ don’t hate me. I _never_ wanted you to feel repulsed by _my_ touch.”

 

“No Mags,” Alec croaked, “It’s not you. It’s just…”

 

Magnus opened his own stinging eyes and one tear spilled over and ran down his face.

 

It shocked Alec out of his thoughts and he reached up hesitantly to wipe the tear away, causing Magnus to shut his eyes as two more tears escaped at the loving gesture. Alec used both his thumbs to wipe them away.

 

“Mags. Listen. It’s not you I promise,” he quavered, but geared himself up to explain- for Magnus. “I just… after Michael, I always thought the next time I was… _with_ someone… that it’d be how I wanted it. It would be within my control, my choice. And now… it’s… I just wish it wasn’t like this. Like this wasn’t how we did this for the first time. It’s not you and I won’t ever feel repulsed by your touch. Not for this. You’re helping me Mags.”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Magnus whispered, relieved, as he swallowed hard and took in what Alec said. “I know this was not how you imagined this to be. We didn’t have a choice with the accident. But… darling, you get to control who helps you through this okay? This IS your choice.”

 

Alec nodded, leaning down to place his forehead against Magnus’ as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “However, you wanted this to be, whatever expectations you had, we’ll get there baby. I promise. I- I won’t look. I promise.”

 

Alec didn’t know how Magnus could make that promise considering he was going to help him with his bath and to change- but he trusted Magnus.

 

Alec reached down with one hand and undid the button of his pants before going for his zipper, but he needed two hands for that.

 

“May I?” Magnus asked softly.

 

Alec nodded. Magnus slowly lowered the zipper before lowering himself to his knees in front of Alec.

 

“Steady yourself on my shoulder love,” Magnus said as he helped Alec to lower and remove his pants, before he stood up.

 

“You okay?”

 

Alec nodded. He knew what was coming.

 

“Baby. If you want, I can leave your briefs on. You can still have a bath that way and you may feel more comfortable,” Magnus suggested.

 

Alec thought it over. It didn’t make a difference to him because ultimately, he still needed to remove it either way.

 

“You can take it off,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to look darling. I promise. Not until we do this properly okay?” Magnus told him, wanting him to have that. “Just steady yourself on my shoulder again okay? And look at me? Please?”

 

Alec met his gaze as Magnus slowly pulled down his briefs, watching Alec carefully. Like he promised, his gaze didn’t wander from Alec’s and he never looked.

 

When he was done, he quickly turned off the water in the tub, before offering one hand for Alec to take hold of.

 

“Let’s get you in darling.”

 

Alec slowly used his good hand to use Magnus’ hand for support as he slowly climbed in. Magnus kept face turned towards the top half of Alec’s body as his other arm went behind Alec, without touching him, to support or catch him if needed.

 

Alec let out a small wince as he slowly sat down, bringing his cuts into contact with the water and the soreness in his ribs chose to make itself known.

 

Magnus looked around and noticed the loofah, which he quickly grabbed. His other choice was to use a towel to gently wash him to reduce his touch on Alec.

 

He added soap to it before turning to Alec.

 

“I’m going to help you with you back okay?”

 

“Okay,” Alec softly agreed.

 

Magnus soaked it in water before he sat on the tub beside Alec and gently washed his back for him.

 

Alec sat there in silence as he tried to relax into the sensation. When Magnus was done, he passed it to Alec and asked him to wash as much of his front that he could reach with his good hand. Alec managed to take care of his chest, his privates and a little of his thighs before he passed it back to Magnus. Though Magnus didn’t look, he could tell by how Alec moved where he had covered.

 

Magnus then helped him, as gently as possible to wash his injured arms, before he walked to the front and knelt down as he got the lower parts of his legs and feet for him, up till slightly above his knees.

 

Then he decided to do Alec’s hair for him. He pondered the best way to do it and went to grab a glass from the sink that Alec probably used to brush his teeth.

 

“I’m going to do your hair next. We’re almost done darling. Tilt your head back slightly for me?”

 

Alec did as he was asked and Magnus used the glass to take and pour water over his head before reaching for the shampoo. He slowly poured some on his head before using his hands to gently knead and work up a lather.

 

Alec moaned. It felt really good. Magnus let his fingers and nails glide and move over his scalp in varying motions and patterns and it was a type of comfort he never knew he needed. He gently washed it away when he was done before repeating the same motions with the conditioner.

 

When he was done, he reached for his facial wash. “Close your eyes for me love.”

 

Alec closed them and Magnus used his fingers to carefully spread it around his face in slow circular movements before he washed it off.

 

“Alright! All done Alexander.”

 

Magnus offered him his arm as he helped him to stand again as he avoided looked lower. Taking a towel, he reached up to dry his hair slightly before gently dabbing his wound at the neck. After finishing that, he dropped to his knees again, and looked down at Alec’s feet. He dried his legs mostly, but didn’t venture too high as he kept his gaze low and only went by his instincts.

 

Once he had done what he could, he looked back into Alec’s eyes, that were watching all his movements intently, as he pulled the towel around him and tied it at his waist.

 

“Come on love. Let’s get you dressed and in bed.”

 

Alec followed him out and Magnus grabbed his briefs first. He knelt down again, asking Alec to steady himself on his shoulders before helping him pull it up without removing the towel, careful to not touch anything he wasn’t supposed to.

 

He got him dressed with the rest of it quickly before looking back at Alec.

 

“It’s done baby. You’ve done so well. Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Alec let out a soft smile. Trusting Magnus was easy. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Let’s get you into bed okay? You need to rest.”

 

Once Alec lay down, Magnus helped to pull up the covers and tuck it around him. He bent to place a soft kiss on his temple.

 

He was about to leave when Alec caught his wrist, knowing that he didn’t want to be alone that night. After all that Magnus had helped him with tonight, he knew without a doubt that he trusted Magnus enough for this.

 

“Stay,” he whispered, his plea clear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? I'm a little apprehensive about this chapter.
> 
> Did you like it? 
> 
> Let me know!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night and that the following afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love. You guys are amazing!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

“Stay,” Alec had pleaded.

 

Magnus went down on one knee to look Alec in the eyes. “Are you sure love?”

 

“Yes. I- I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“Okay sweetheart. I just need to go and have a shower myself okay? And I almost forgot! I’m such a lousy nurse! Your wound needs to be dressed and you need to take your painkillers!” Magnus exclaimed, berating himself for having forgotten. He’d been distracted by taking care and making sure Alec was covered up so that he was comfortable that he’d forgotten the most important purpose of him being there. He vowed to do better.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered, letting go of Magnus’ hands.

 

Magnus quickly went to the guest bedroom to get his clothes and toiletries and had a fast shower. Going out to the living room, he grabbed the bag of medicine from the hospital before returning to Alec with a glass of water.

 

Alec was still awake, waiting for Magnus.

 

“Come love. Sit up for me,” Magnus said as he helped him sit up. He noticed that Alec winced at the movement.

 

“Sore darling? Shoulder or ribs?”

 

“Both,” Alec admitted.

 

“Okay. Let’s get your painkillers into you first,” Magnus said as he carefully checked the amount of tablets Alec needed before handing those to him. Alec popped them into his mouth before reaching for the glass of water.

 

“Alright. Let me just dress the cut again alright?”

 

He waited for Alec to nod before unzipping his hoodie slightly so that he could gently clean it with the solution provided. Alec winced slightly at the tenderness but Magnus was quick and before he knew it, it was covered.

 

“Do you remember if the doctor said I need to keep the sling on to sleep?”

 

“I don’t remember him mentioning that darling. On one hand, immobilising it is good. On the other, blood circulation might be better without it. Hold on. Let me just call Cat since she’s working the night shift.”

 

Magnus made the call and thankfully, Cat wasn’t busy and could answer.

 

“Hey Magnus. Everything okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah. Everything’s great Catarina. Just a quick question though. Should Alec wear the sling to sleep tonight?”

 

“Well if it was important, the doctor would definitely have mentioned it. But since he didn’t, I’d say it’s up to Alec. Sleeping with it would help him heal faster, but it will be uncomfortable.”

 

“Thanks Cat. I’ll let him know.”

 

“Is he okay?” Cat asked, concerned for Alec.

 

“He’s better Cat. Now that he’s got his own personal nurse to help him get better,” Magnus teased with a smirk directed at Alec.

 

Alec flushed but Magnus saw the small smile at the comment.

 

“Only you Magnus,” Catarina said as she laughed, “Take care of him and be good.”

 

“Goodnight Catarina.”

 

Magnus turning back to Alec, shared what Catarina had said with him.

 

“It’s up to you darling. Wearing it is uncomfortable but it would help in its healing. What do you think?”

 

Alec took a moment to consider what he should do.

 

“Hmm. I think I’d like to wear it then? Maybe if it gets too uncomfortable in the night I’ll take it off.”

 

“Okay darling. Let me get it,” Magnus said, before he went to get it.

 

He gently helped put it on Alec again before helping him to lay back.

 

Alec watched him intently as he watched him walk over to the other side of the bed and climb in. His bed was big enough that even with Magnus inside, they weren’t touching.

 

Alec remembered the feeling of the other night though, of being safely held as he slept. He wished for it today as well. After the day he’d had, he just wanted to feel safe again. But with his ribs injured and his arm in a sling, there was no way he could sleep like how he usually did- on his side.

 

Magnus slept on his side though, facing Alec with a soft smile.

 

“I can’t believe we’re in the same bed,” he whispered like it was a secret.

 

“Me too,” Alec answered, turning his head to look at Magnus.

 

“You sure you okay with this?” Magnus asked, just in case.

 

“I am. You make me feel safe. Your presence… comforts me,” Alec admitted.

 

Magnus couldn’t help it. He moved close to touch Alec’s lips with his. “I love you Alexander.”

 

“I love you too Mags. So much,” Alec expressed.

 

“Let’s go to bed alright? If you need anything in the middle of the night you wake me okay?”

 

Alec looked at him and nodded slowly. He’ll try not to though. Magnus had already done so much for him- he didn’t want to be a bother.

 

“Goodnight Mags.”

 

“Goodnight darling,” Magnus replied and tried to move back to the other side of the bed.

 

“No don’t. Stay here,” Alec requested.

 

Magnus held Alec’s eyes, trying to ensure he was truly comfortable with it. His eyes held the silent plea and he couldn’t refuse. He doubted he could refuse Alec anything at this point.

 

Magnus cuddled close to his good arm that was nearer to him and his fingers found his. He seemed to curl himself around Alec as he sighed. This was a feeling he could get used to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec jerked awake slightly a mere two hours later. His surroundings felt familiar, yet different. It took him a moment to recognise Magnus next to him, breathing softly as he slept. He turned to look at him and took in his expression as he slept. Somehow, he looked innocent without his makeup, his face relaxed as he inhaled deeply.

 

As he admired Magnus’ face, the reason for him being awake became clear. He needed to go to the washroom. Even with his arm in a sling, he tried to slowly take his hand out of Magnus’ grasp and not disturb his sleep.

 

 

He managed to do that and shift towards the edge of the bed before he slowly tried to sit up by himself. He felt the strain in his ribs but the painkiller was still working, lessening the effects. However, the shifting of the bed was felt by Magnus who stirred.

 

“lexander?” he murmured sleepily. ‘Whereyougoing?”

 

“Go back to sleep Magnus. I just need to go to the washroom.”

 

“Help?” he mumbled.

 

“I think I can manage. Sleep Mags.”

 

“mmm kay,” Magnus mumbled, but he sat up slightly to wait for Alec.

 

Alec slowly went to the washroom to relieve himself. It was a little difficult to do it one handed but there was _no way_ he would ask Magnus for help with this. It was too embarrassing. After washing his hands, he went back into the room to see Magnus sitting up.

 

“Mags,” he admonished softly, “I told you to go back to sleep.”

 

“Wanted to make sure you were okay,” he mumbled and sighed when Alec came back onto the bed.

 

Their hands found each other again as Magnus dozed off almost immediately. Alec laughed softly to himself as he watched this. It was adorably sweet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec woke up first again the next morning and this time, he wasn’t as surprised by Magnus softly snoring next to him.

 

He stared at him for a while and decided to let him sleep more. It was half past 12 and he estimated that they’d been sleeping for only about 7 hours. Magnus could do with more rest.

 

He went to the washroom to relieve himself and awkwardly try to balance and put toothpaste on his toothbrush with one hand before he brushed his teeth. When he came out, Magnus was still deep asleep.

 

He went out to the living room to get his phone from where he left it the night before. He decided to make a few calls, calling the restaurant and speaking to a few of his staff to let them know he wasn’t coming in for a while and to give them instructions on what they were supposed to do. He had faith in them and knew they could survive without him for a few days.

 

When he was done, his thoughts went back to Magnus and how much he had helped and been there for him the night before. He honestly didn’t know what would have happened if not for Magnus. He’d probably be shackled to the bed knocked out because of sedatives forced into him. The thought made him shudder.

 

He decided to do something nice for Magnus. Thoughts of Magnus buying him flowers came to his mind. It was the day Magnus asked him to be his. He wanted to do something sweet for him as well so he browsed for a bouquet that seemed suitable for Magnus which was hard.

 

He couldn’t really pick the flowers with meanings like Magnus had through the internet but he could pick some that reminded him of Magnus. He knew he wanted something bright and cheerful yet with a little bit of softness as well. It took him some time but he finally like one. He wrote a customised message for Magnus and set the delivery for that night just as Magnus walked out of the room rubbing his eyes.

 

Magnus woke up to an empty bed and cursed himself for sleeping too deeply. He needed to know what time it was. When he saw it, he groaned and sat up to go find Alec.

 

He walked straight up to Alec and sat beside him and moved close to sleepily lie against his shoulder.

 

“Morning love.”

 

“Good afternoon Magnus.”

 

Magnus groaned again.

 

Alec wanted to laugh. Magnus was apparently not a morning person. Or maybe he was not a morning person when he didn’t get enough rest.

 

“Can we order breakfast or lunch?”

 

“Mmm. Lunch straight?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah. What do you want darling?”

 

“I have some take-out menus in the drawer. Maybe some Chinese? You pick.”

 

“Alright love,” Magnus replied as he went to the kitchen to get the menu.

 

He knew by now that Alec liked everything. He had yet to find something the chef didn’t like yet. He made the order, making sure to order some soup and fish. He was always told they’d help with recovery.

 

Izzy had texted to say she and Jace might visit in about two hours and to let them know if they were awake and needed anything. He told them they were and Magnus was already ordering them some food and asked if they wanted something as well. Izzy replied quickly saying that she wouldn’t mind.

 

“Magnus! Could you order more for Izzy and Jace as well? They’ll be here in about two hours!” Alec yelled towards the kitchen.

 

“Sure Alexander!”

 

He went back to Alec and found that Chairman had found him again. Alec was absentmindedly petting him and appeared to be deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb him, Magnus walked to check on Chairman’s litter box and food and water bowl. He did the necessary clean-up before heading back to Alec.

 

“How are you feeling Alexander?” Magnus asked, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“My shoulder and ribs are a little more sore now. And I really want another shower,” he shivered slightly, remembering and still not over the number of people that had needed to touch him the night before. The only one he’d accepted easily was Magnus because he knew and trusted him.

 

“Ahh. Okay,” Magnus replied in understanding, “It’s time for your next bout of painkillers Alexander. But it says to take them after food which we kinda skipped last night. Do you want to take them now?”

 

Alec considered it for a moment. Yes he was sore but he could wait. “Later then.”

 

“Alright. Food’s going to be here in an hour. Shower then?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec nodded and stood up before walking towards his bedroom. He waited as Magnus patiently removed his sling and slowly lowered his arm that had been stuck in that position for the longest time. It felt good to have a little movement but he felt the soreness a little bit more now.

 

Alec used his free hand to pull down the zipper on his hoodie before Magnus took over and gently removed it from both arms.

 

Magnus saw that Alec was a lot more comfortable with him this morning as compared to the previous night and was glad for it.

 

“Let’s take a look at your neck shall we?” Magnus asked, before he slowly removed the dressing from the previous night.

 

“How does it look?” Alec asked.

 

“Well,” Magnus said, taking his hand and pulling him into the washroom so that Alec could see for himself.

 

“Some parts look like they’ve dried so that’s good. But this part here,” Magnus said, pointing it out, “still looks a little open so we do have to cover it up and make sure it’s clean.”

 

Alec nodded his agreement and turned to face Magnus once more.

 

“Are we doing this same as last night?” Magnus asked, his question full of other questions. Should he not look? Did Alec want a bath or shower? Was he okay with this?

 

“Yeah. Sort of. The bath helped me relax but you know… you don’t exactly feel fulling clean if it’s just a bath? Like I always feel I still need to shower after to be fully clean. Or sometimes I shower first you know? Then I soak for a bit.”

 

“Of course love. So what do you want today? Bath or shower first?”

 

“I think bath.”

 

Magnus moved to switch on the taps which started filling the tub quickly.

 

“I noticed you have quite a bit of bath salts here,” Magnus commented as the tub filled. “It’s not something I expected from you.”

 

Alec sheepishly looked at Magnus. “Yeah. It’s a guilty pleasure.”

 

“Yeah? Don’t worry love. I love baths too. Which one’s your favourite?”

 

“Lavender vanilla,” he blushed.

 

“Sounds lovely darling,” Magnus reassured. “I love some of the fruity ones as well- especially if its citrusy. And sometimes, after a hard night of dancing, I use one with lemongrass and ginger to take the aches away.”

 

“Yeah?” Alec asked as his eyes brightened. “I’d love to try them!”

 

“Of course darling. I’ll see if I can get you some. I’d love to try yours too! Lavender Vanilla sounds lovely.”

 

“You could,” Alec softly said. That meant him having to use Alec’s washroom. The guest one didn’t have a bath.

 

“Who knows maybe I’ll take you up on that offer,” Magnus smiled and turned to switch off the tap.

 

“You think you want some salts in there?” he thought to ask. “I didn’t put any yesterday because I thought your cuts may sting and instead of being relaxing, they’d make things worse.”

 

“Nah. I’m good. Just need the warmth,” Alec added.

 

“Okay. May I?” Magnus asked, gesturing to his shorts and briefs. Alec nodded, his face turning slightly red.

 

“Don’t worry love. Same as last night okay? Not gonna look.”

 

Alec allowed Magnus to pull them down while he braced himself on his shoulders. He could pull them down slightly but to bend and totally remove them from himself hurt his ribs.

 

Before he stood up, Magnus was standing and keeping him steady as he climbed into the tub and sat in the water.

 

He repeated the same movements of the previous night, letting Magnus wash his back for him before taking over in front. Magnus helped him with his legs again before moving to sit on the ledge behind him to do his hair for him.

 

“Magnus. That feels so good,” Alec commented as he felt his fingers massage his head.

 

“Yeah? Enjoy darling. I’m really good with my hands,” he teased, causing a quick, exasperated laugh out of Alec. Alec was really glad that Magnus was behind him and not seeing him blush again. Magnus really made him blush way too much. Yet, even with his teasing, more recently, sometimes sexual comments, Alec still felt safe. He knew there would be no pressure from Magnus and he enjoyed the light-hearted banter.

 

After Magnus rinsed off the conditioner as well, Alec sighed happily. He felt a lot more relaxed than he did the night before.

 

“Hey Mags. I- um. I want to rinse myself off with the shower and um- wash myself…down there a bit more thoroughly. Would you mind- is it okay if… you wait outside for a bit and I’ll call you when I’m done to help me out?” Alec asked sheepishly, sincerely hoping that Magnus wasn’t offended. It’s not that he didn’t trust Magnus but he really wanted to wash his privates and his ass and there was no way he could do it with Magnus in the same room. There was only so much he could do seated in the tub.

 

“Hey,” Magnus stated, his tone serious, “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Of course I can wait outside if you’d prefer that. Just promise to call me when you’re done and don’t try to step out by yourself. I don’t want you to slip,” he reassured as he moved to unplug the tub and turn on the shower. Once he’d done that, he slowly helped Alec to stand up.

 

“I’ll be right outside darling,” he said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving the tiniest gap so that he could hear Alec when he called him in.

 

Alec made quick work of using some soap to wash himself thoroughly before just slowly turning in a circle to let the shower wash it off him.

 

“You can come in Mags,” he called out.

 

Magnus opened the door and kept his gaze up towards Alec’s face as he slowly helped him to step off, dry him slightly before tying the towel around his waist.

 

They walked out to the bedroom and Magnus realised he’d forgotten to lay out some clothes like he had last night.

 

“Sweetheart. You have some sweats? Those would be comfortable for you to lounge in.”

 

Alec walked towards his cupboard and pulled out his sweats, a pair of boxers and a hoodie and allowed Magnus to help him put them on.

 

Magnus was yet again, mindful of the towel as he helped him pull up everything before removing the towel.

 

This time, he remembered to cover up the would gently after cleaning it and slowly helped Alec into the hoodie again, before making sure the sling was in place.

 

Once that was done, he asked Alec, “You mind if I go wash up and shower before Izzy and Jace come over?” He wanted to make himself slightly more presentable for company. Alec had an excuse but he didn’t.

 

“Of course not Mags. Thank you for helping me,” Alec smiled softly at him.

 

Magnus, knowing he had yet to brush his teeth, kissed Alec’s cheek instead of his mouth. He made his way to the guest bathroom while Alec went to the living room and turned on the tv.

 

It took him a good half an hour but when he walked back out, his hair was styled, he had a simple black eyeliner on and was wearing a plain collared black polo tee with some brown pants. By Magnus’ standards, it was simple. But to Alec, Magnus looked beautiful- both before and after his shower.  He was glad that he got to see Magnus with his bed hair, all rumpled and without make up and with it as well. It was a privilege he knew not many had.

 

Magnus walked out to find Chairman on Alec’s lap again, purring as Alec stroked his fur. _This was getting ridiculous. At this rate, I’ll have to leave the damn cat behind._

He glared at he cat as he sat down and Alec laughed. “You look nice,” he commented as he leaned into Magnus. “MMmm. You smell nice too,” he said as he caught a whiff of his cologne. Then he realised how it sounded. “Not that you didn’t look or smell nice this morning. You always do. Shit. Stop me Mags.”

 

Magnus laughed at him. He knew what Alec meant and it amused him to see Alec flush again.

 

“I know what you meant darling.”

 

“You know,” Alec started, trying to desperately save himself from the earlier embarrassment, “I love that I get to see you all adorably sleepy and without your make-up as well. You _are_ always beautiful,” he admitted.

 

Magnus couldn’t help it and leaned up for a soft, sweet meeting of their lips. “Mmmmmmm. Thank you darling. Not many have. I feel comfortable enough to do that with you,” Magnus shared.

 

They cuddled close and took turns to pet the cat while they waited for their food. It was Chairman Meow who was the happiest that morning. He’d managed to get two humans to pet him together and life was good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really keep me going!!
> 
> Tell me, what did you like?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Jace come over and Alec does something nice for Magnus.

The doorbell rang and Magnus opened the door to their food. He paid the delivery boy and gave him a generous tip before he brought the food to the dining table and set up. He had bought a fried rice, some kung pao chicken, a fish soup and some spring rolls.

 

He took the necessary cutlery and plates he needed and just as he placed them on the table, the doorbell rang again, signalling the arrival of Izzy and Jace.

 

“Hey you two. Alec’s in the living room,” Magnus said as he hugged Izzy and nodded at Jace.

 

“Hey Alec,” Izzy said, walking up to him and sitting beside him. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Better than yesterday Iz. Thanks for coming over,” Alec said, smiling up at them. He didn’t move as the Chairman was comfortable in his lap.

 

“Aww look at him. He’s cute!”

 

“Yeah that’s Chairman Meow. The bloody traitor who loves your brother,” Magnus grumbled as he came back to them and sat on the arm of the chair next to Alec.

 

Jace sat on the other end, beside Izzy.

 

“How’s the shoulder Alec?” Jace asked.

 

“It’s a little sore. Along with the ribs.”

 

“Speaking of that, shall we eat? Alexander needs to take his painkillers but only after food.”

 

“Yes please,” Izzy replied.

 

Magnus helped Alec to his feet so that he wouldn’t have to strain himself.

 

Magnus served Alec first, before letting Izzy and Jace serve themselves. He made sure that Alec had a fork and spoon so that he could feed himself with one hand easily. He checked his plate and realised that the spring rolls might be a little difficult to manage with one hand as they were too big so he quickly help split them into bite-sized pieces.

 

Izzy and Jace watched intently as Magnus did that for Alec. He placed the plate in front of Alec and Alec smiled thankfully up at him.

 

“C’mere Mags,” he whispered.

 

Magnus bent his head towards him and Alec placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

Izzy and Jace were shocked. They had never seen their brother kiss someone and knew it was a big deal, Alec initiating that intimacy.

 

Magnus served himself last and soon they were all enjoying the meal. Magnus was quick to top up Alec’s bowl with more fish soup when he finished it even though Alec tried to refuse.

 

“Just a little more love. It helps you heal,” Magnus persuaded.

 

Izzy and Jace smiled at each other as they looked at their exchange. Their brother was always trying to take care of them and it was nice to see him allow someone to do it for him for a change. When they were sick, Alec always prepared something for them and sent it over.

 

Izzy thought that maybe that was something they could do now. His staff at the restaurant loved him and she knew that if she asked, they would gladly prepare something to be sent over. She made a note to speak to someone over there. She knew Alec would never ask for it.

 

Once they were done, Magnus brought his medicine over and made Alec take it and Alec soon let out a yawn.

 

“I’m sorry,” he let out.

 

“It’s fine Alec. I’m sure the two of you are tired too. We should let you guys get some rest,” Jace said.

 

“Yeah. Shall we bring over something for dinner later?” Izzy asked. “We’re going to spend some time with Max and we could drop off some food later?”

 

Magnus looked at Alec, not wanting to overstep by answering.

 

“That would be nice Iz.”

 

“Great. Any requests?”

 

“Not Asian,” Alec said, thinking about his earlier meal.

 

“Wow. Okay. I’ll just see myself out then,” Magnus teased as he pretended to be offended as Izzy and Jace laughed.

 

Alec was mortified. “No! I meant… we’ve just had Chinese. So maybe western? Or Italian?” Alec clarified.

 

“Of course brother.”

 

The siblings said their goodbyes and left them alone.

 

Magnus turned back to Alec and smiled.

 

“Nap time?”

 

“Okay,” he agreed.

 

They both walked back to the room and Magnus tucked the blanket around Alec first, before climbing in next to him.

 

“Shit. I didn’t even bother to ask,” Magnus said apologetically. “Is this okay love? I could go to the guest room as well,” Magnus offered.

 

“Stay with me Mags,” Alec whispered, already halfway asleep.

  

* * *

 

 

They were both woken up by the bell and Magnus checked the time. It couldn’t be Izzy and Jace again. It was only five.

 

He quickly walked up and walked towards the door as Alec stirred and got up.

 

Magnus opened the door and saw a man holding a gorgeous bouquet. _Ah. Someone sent ‘Get well soon’ flowers for Alec._

 

“Flowers for Magnus Bane?” the delivery man asked.

 

Magnus stood there in shock for a moment before his brain caught up. “I’m Magnus,” he said, as he took in the bouquet. The colours were absolutely lovely.

 

“I just need you to sign here.”

 

Magnus quickly did so and brought the flowers inside. He saw the card attached and opened it.

 

_Magnus,_

_Thank you for everything._

_I love you._

_-Your Alexander._

Alec. _Alec had bought HIM flowers. When was the last time someone took care to choose a bouquet like this for him? Also, when did Alec have time?_

He admired the colours of the bouquet- so many different types of flowers and colours had been artfully placed together. Whites, reds, pinks and oranges. It was beautiful.

 

He heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to find Alec sheepishly standing at his door.

 

“Alexander. They’re beautiful,” Magnus whispered, his eyes stinging a little as he was slightly overcome with emotion.

 

“Thanks Mags. They reminded me of you. You’ve changed me and brightened up my life so much- hence the colours. And I wanted something bright yet with a certain softness to them to symbolise how you treat me,” Alec said and blushed after realising how cheesy that sounded. It sounded _way_ better in his head.

 

Magnus didn’t mind though. “Thank you darling,” Magnus expressed before walking up to Alec and kissing him softly.

 

“I love them. And their meaning.”

 

“I’m glad. You’re doing so much for me and I wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

“Hardly anyone has bought me flowers darling. I really do love them. When did you have the time?” Magnus asked as he turned back to look at the flowers on the table.

 

“This morning. Before you woke up,” Alec sheepishly admitted.

 

“Thank you sweetheart. Really,” Magnus said as he kissed him again.

 

He really got lucky with Alec.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for all you lovely people!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's a little short! How did you find that?
> 
> Also 2 more days!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well needs must be met right? i'm talking about food of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. i've been feeling a little under the weather and wanted to get more out by this weekend but oh well. 
> 
> and are we excited for today or what!!!!!

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the day watching tv and talking to each other. Izzy and Jace were due to arrive soon with their dinner.

 

They’d just finished an episode of a horror show that had led to very close cuddling and hand-holding. Though Magnus was the one who picked it, he was the one who jumped, grabbed Alec’s hand and buried his face in Alec the most.

 

Alec didn’t mind though- it was endearing.

 

“I’m glad that’s over,” Magnus said, relieved. “There’s no way I would have watched that alone. I’m so glad I’ve got you beside me tonight.”

 

“Don’t worry Mags. Injuries and all, I’ll still protect you from all the evil ghosts.”

 

“Thank you darling,” Magnus smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

 

They were the most relaxed they’d been in a while and what was supposed to be one slow, soft kiss continued into many.

 

Their lips molded against each other and moved together tenderly. It made Alec feel warmth in his heart and the feeling seemed to spread all over him. When Magnus’ tongue tentatively came out to trace Alec’s lower lip, Alec took the hint and opened his mouth. His tongue swept in to meet his own and their kiss turned deeper and more passionate. It had been so long since they’d kissed this way and Alec let out a soft moan at how good it felt.

 

Magnus groaned when he heard Alec and pulled back slightly. Both of them were breathing harshly, their lips swollen.

 

“Okay?” Magnus rasped, his voice deep.

 

Alec nodded slowly, his breathing laboured. He didn’t want to stop.

 

Magnus held Alec’s gaze as he slowly climbed onto Alec’s lap, mindful of his sling and making sure that he wasn’t touching anywhere Alec might not be comfortable with. Their lower halves were precariously close after all.

 

“Is this okay Alexander?” Magnus breathed.

 

Alec gave him an approving nod as one hand went to hold Magnus around his hips.

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Magnus used both hands to cup Alec’s face as he leaned forward to take his lips again. He felt Alec grip him firmly as his tongue grazed his again. He withdrew his own, inviting and coaxing Alec to explore his mouth which he did- slowly and languorously, making Magnus let out a deep moan.

 

Alec heard Magnus and he pulled him in, wanting and needing to be closer. Their pelvises met and their breaths hitched. They could feel each other and Magnus didn’t dare move though he was so tempted to grind down on Alec. It was Alec who pulled him and he decided that it would be Alec who initiated something more. He was just enjoying the amazing ride. 

 

Alec took control of the kiss and Magnus surrendered to his ministrations. When he nipped his lower lips though, he couldn’t control the loud gasp he let out- both in shock that _Alec_ had done that and how _good_ it felt.

 

Alec soothed the spot gently as he continued kissing him with passion he had restrained for so long.

 

He only pulled back when he needed to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck Magnus,” he croaked.

 

“I know darling,” Magnus rasped, before leaning against Alec’s forehead, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

And of course it was that moment that the bell chose to ring.

 

They both looked at each other- their lips swollen and Alec’s hair messy where Magnus had unknowingly ran his fingers through.

 

Magnus tried to quickly comb his fingers through his hair to adjust it and make it somewhat presentable but there was nothing they good do about their lips.

 

Magnus opened the door to Izzy and Jace carrying a gift basket. “Alec’s in the living room,” he said as he took the basket from them and brought it over.

 

When Magnus first opened the door, it was difficult to notice but now in the living room it was easy to take in their flushed faces and lips that looked like they had been busy for a long time.

 

They’d actually caught their brother! Izzy wanted to laugh so hard and embarrass Alec but she knew he might not respond well to it. He’d come such a long way with Magnus and wanted to give it a little more time before she teased them. But she made note of it though- for future reference.

 

“We stopped by the restaurant,” Izzy said, giving Magnus a knowing look as her gaze pointedly dropped to his lips. Her brother- yes maybe not yet but Magnus? Magnus was in no way out of bounds.

 

“Yeah?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah. They made you your favourite Italian dishes and even made something for your breakfast tomorrow!” Izzy exclaimed.

 

“Yeah,” Jace added, “They love you and even volunteered to cook your food every day.”

 

Magnus noticed the card in the basket and he pulled it out and passed it to Alec.

 

Alec looked shocked that the people he worked with had done this for him. He thought himself to be a fair boss sure. But this was them going above and beyond.

 

_Get well soon boss! Here’s some food to help in your recovery. Let us know if we can do anything else for you or if you have any special requests to test us with! We’ll call it training and development. Do take all the time you need to rest and recover and don’t worry, we’ll take care of the restaurant for you and not burn it down._

 

Alec noted that all of his staff had signed it and wrote their own messages down as well. He glanced through their messages and saw that many of them had written variations of ‘we miss you’ and all of them sent their love.

 

He was touched. Truly he was.

 

“Thanks you two,” Alec quietly said. “I appreciate this.”

 

“Of course. Let us take care of you for once,” Izzy was quick to answer.

 

“You were at the hospital? How’s Max?” Alec asked with concern.

 

“He’s doing better. The doctor said the operation site looks good and the swelling in his head is reducing. If all goes well, they’d take him off the induced coma in a couple of days,” Izzy answered.

 

“That’s good,” Magnus said, turning to look at Alec.

 

Alec didn’t say anything. He couldn’t really, until he could see for himself that Max was okay. He looked at Magnus.

 

“Can we go visit him tomorrow?” he implored.

 

“Of course love,” Magnus answered with a smile. “In the morning?”

 

Alec nodded gratefully.

 

“Alright. We’ll leave you guys to it. Rest well you too. Be good,” Izzy teased.

 

“Why is everyone always telling me to be good? I’m the best. Just ask Alexander,” Magnus grumbled.

 

Alec nodded solemnly at Magnus.

 

Magnus hugged Jace first before hugging Izzy. “Thank you for coming,” he whispered.

 

“No problem at all Magnus. Less passionate kissing next time before company okay? His lips are still swollen!” Izzy murmured teasingly.

 

“I’m sorry darling. But if your brother wants to kiss me, there’s no way in hell I’m stopping him,” he proclaimed, causing Izzy to laugh.

 

When they were done, they both walked over to the table to take a look at what Izzy had brought them. A pasta with fish, chicken garlic parmesan and some cake as well. Magnus put away the things that were meant for breakfast the next day and brought out a fork for Alec and a fork and knife for himself.

 

He cut half the chicken for Alec and made sure to cut it into pieces so that Alec could easily use the fork to eat.

 

“Thanks Mags,” he softly said.

 

“Anytime darling,” Magnus answered and leaned to kiss his temple before he sat down next to him to have his own meal.

 

When they were done, they moved back to the sofa and Magnus brought out the cake and one fork. He slowly sliced the cake with the fork and brought it to Alec’s mouth to let him have the first taste.

 

“Mmmm. Red Velvet Cheesecake’s one of my favourites,” Alec moaned as Magnus fed himself some too.

 

“This is really good darling. Your recipe?”

 

“Hmmm. I don’t think so. I’ve made it at home before but not at the restaurant. They must be trying something new. It’s really good. Maybe I should give them some autonomy to try new dishes,” he said.

 

“That’s a good idea darling. You could always ask them to try it now that you can’t go in to work and you could approve it when they send it to you for lunch or dinner as samples?”  Magnus suggested.

 

“That’s a brilliant idea. I’ll call the restaurant tomorrow,” Alec said excitedly. He was always happy about new food ideas.

 

Between the two of them, the cake quickly finished and Magnus lay his head on Alec’s shoulder as they watched something light-hearted on the tv.

 

When Alec’s phone chimed with a message, Magnus moved to pass it to him.

 

It was Maryse.

 

_Hi Alec,_

_If you’re free tomorrow and if it’s convenient, can I come visit you in the evening?_

_Mom_

 

Alec didn’t know what to reply. His mother had never visited him before. It was usually the other way around. He visited them, out of duty.

 

“Everything okay darling?” Magnus asked, noticing that Alec had not moved and appeared deep in thought after reading a message.

 

“It’s my mother. She wants to visit tomorrow,” Alec replied.

 

“I see. What do you want to do love? I can make myself scarce if you need me to,” Magnus offered.

 

“No. You’re staying. There’s no way I’m hiding you Mags. You don’t deserve that. I guess I’ll tell her she can come over,” Alec said as he typed out the message.

 

The reply was almost immediate.

 

_What’s your address?_

“What did she say darling?”

 

“She wants to know the address.”

 

“She doesn’t know where you stay?!”

 

“Yeah. She’s never asked or come over before.”

 

“Wow.” Magnus was shocked. _How could she treat her child that way? How could she treat Alec, who is always trying to make others happy, that way?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you like??
> 
> Next up, Alec and Magnus visit Max and Maryse comes over.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and visiting Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! How amazing was 311?!!!!! The malec moments omg! My heart was just melting so many times!!! Oh and 20 million #saveshadowhunters tweets!

Alec woke first again the next morning and slowly got out of the bed without waking Magnus. He wanted to see if he could heat up breakfast before he woke up. After walking to the kitchen, he saw that his staff and packed some bread, various spreads, fruits and yogurt for him.

 

He started toasting the bread so that it would be nice and warm for Magnus when he woke up and went to look for the Chairman when he realised the cat hadn’t found him yet. He usually accompanied Alec whenever he was out of the bedroom.

 

He found the Chairman though, doing the strangest adorable thing- trying to munch on some of the leaves of the flowers he had gotten Magnus. _Since when did cats like leaves?_

Magnus slowly woke up to weird sounds coming from outside the room. He opened his eyes slowly and realised that Alec had gotten up before him again and was probably watching tv (hence the weird sounds) and waiting for him before eating breakfast.

 

The sight he saw when he went out made him stop in his tracks. Alec was sitting at the dining table giggling. Giggling at the stupid cat who was _munching_ on the flowers. _His flowers._ It was cute though, the way Alec was giggling at the cat and making no move to stop him.

 

“Darling. Please. Stop him from destroying my flowers!”

 

“Magnus!” Alec laughed harder. “He’s trying to eat leaves! And he’s not very good at it. Look!”

 

“Don’t encourage Chairman’s eccentricities Alexander,” Magnus said as he went to pick Chairman. “Don’t eat my flowers you silly cat. I bought you good food and you want bloody leaves?!”

 

Alec let out a loud snort and couldn’t help the laughter that followed.

 

The toasted sounded and Alec went to take out the bread and bring it to the table where he’d already set everything up.

 

“Darling. You should have waited for me.”

 

“It’s alright Mags. I can manage toasting some bread. Plus, I wanted to have breakfast ready for you when you woke up.”

 

“You’re too sweet Alexander,” Magnus said as he dropped a kiss on his cheek, appreciating the effort Alec had made.

 

“How do you want the bread love?” Magnus asked, understanding the difficulty of having to spread something one handed.

 

“With just butter?” Alec sheepishly said. “Thanks Mags.”

 

“Anytime darling. I’m sure you’re gonna wish you asked me for a lot more when I fall sick. As my dear Catarina would put it, I am a nightmare,” Magnus exaggerated causing Alec to smile before his expression turned serious.

 

“Well. I’ll gladly look after you Mags,” he said sincerely.

 

They had their breakfast while laughing at the Chairman’s antics but Magnus had no heart to stop him as he watched the light in Alec’s eyes as he grinned over what the stupid cat did. The bouquet was absolutely lovely and the cat had realised that and wanted it to be in its stomach apparently. They did notice though, that the cat was probably just playing going after one particular stem of green leaves among the rest of the colours and nibbling but not really chewing anything off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The closer they got to the hospital, the quieter Alec got. Magnus wondered what was going through his mind- thinking back over what happened previously? Worrying about Max? Probably both.

 

Alec was nervous as he entered the hospital, his hand holding Magnus’ in a firm grip, helping him to stay calm. He wasn’t exactly panicking, but he’d associated the hospital with the feelings he’d felt the previous time- and that was good. The fear and terror that he felt seemed so near and yet so far away.

 

Magnus kept stroking his thumb over Alec’s hand, reminding him that he was there and that he was okay. He couldn’t help constantly checking Alec’s expression after he’d gone quiet. He was serious, sombre and definitely uncomfortable.

 

They were quick to find Max and were glad that no one else was visiting him so they could both go in together.

 

Alec moved to take Max’s hand again while Magnus asked one of the nurses if Cat was around.

 

“Hey Max. It’s Alec,” he quietly said as he gripped Max’s small hand in his. Magnus had come back quickly to sit on the side of the chair and had placed a comforting hand around his shoulders in support.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t come earlier-“

 

“Well Max. Your brother was injured and needed to rest. I hope you don’t mind,” Magnus corrected Alec. He had nothing to apologise for.

 

“Yeah. But Magnus has been taking good care of me and helping me out. He’s been staying with me. I know. You must be shocked,” Alec smiled as he looked at his brother’s face. He knew the expression Max might be giving him at this moment.

 

He swallowed before continuing. “He’s a good man Magnus. One of the best I know,” Alec said looking down to collect himself for a moment. He could feel Magnus staring at him but he didn’t turn his head. He wanted to say this out loud.

 

“He’s really good at making sure I’m okay and he makes my nerves settle so easily. You know, if not for him, I might have punched a doctor! Me!” Alec exclaimed.

 

Now he finally turned towards Magnus, who was looking at him with soft, loving eyes. “I love him Max. More than I’ve ever loved another. And I think I’m finally healing and getting better. All of you always helped but I was stuck. Magnus somehow managed to make me pull my head out of my ass,” he remarked with a quick smile at Magnus.

 

“Well now darling. You did a lot of the pulling out by yourself,” Magnus teased, his eyes laughing because there were so many things he could possibly say to that comment.

 

But Alec’s expression was serious. “But I couldn’t have done it without you,” he assured.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but lean it to hold him against him in a hug before placing a quick kiss on his temple.

 

“So I need you to heal quickly and come back Max. and I really hope you forgive me. There’s so much I want to tell you and I need to know that we’ll be okay,” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, causing Magnus to hold him tighter and bring him against him.

 

“Darling…” Magnus whispered. “It’ll be okay I promise. He’s going to be fine you’ll see.” He held him closer still as Alec nodded and leaned his head into Magnus’ chest. His thumb stroked his shoulder in comfort as he placed soft kisses in Alec’s hair.

 

“Hello you two!” Cat said she stepped in. She’d noticed what was going on for a while and was giving them a moment before she decided that now was the right time to interrupt.

 

“Catarina!” Magnus exclaimed as he got up to give her a quick hug, lifting her off her feet for a moment.

 

Cat laughed as she turned to Alec. “Hey Alec! How’ve you been? Has Magnus and his cat scared you off yet?” she asked but didn’t make any move to touch Alec.

 

Alec surprised everyone though, by reaching out to offer his hand to shake. Catarina took it immediately and shook his hand before letting go, not even batting an eyelash. She understood the weight of that simple gesture and could see Magnus’ surprise that Alec couldn’t see as he stood behind Alec and looked at her wide-eyed.

 

It was the first contact he’d seen that Alec had initiated with someone he didn’t know. _Alec was right. He was getting better. Slowly but surely._

“Hi Cat,” he said shyly. “I’m good. Magnus is wonderful,” causing Magnus to grin at her and stick out his tongue. “and Chairman is the sweetest!”

 

“What! He’s grumpy! Not sweet! I have no idea why Magnus has kept him!” Cat exclaimed.

 

“What? No-“ Alec started before he was interrupted.

 

“Catarina darling. Alec is a cat whisperer and that cat is _totally_ in love with Alec and would probably take up arms for him. He sits in his lap _all_ the time and gets Alec to _pet_ him while he _bloody purrs_! He doesn’t even acknowledge me- the person who has fed, bathed and clothed him!” he ranted.

 

“Oh no. I can’t believe that! Not until I see it with my own eyes. The cat who has never let me pet him once!”

 

“You have not been deemed worthy,” Magnus asserted as Alec laughed at their dramatics.

 

Cat smiled at both of them before picking up Max’s chart. “So besides telling me your cat’s opinion of me is really low, I assume you wanted me to tell you about Max yes?”

 

They both nodded, their expressions turning sobering. Magnus’ hand found Alec’s again and held on.

 

“He’s doing well and has been improving steadily. Every day, the swelling is lessening which is good progress. The doctor will let you know when it will be enough to take him out of the coma- they can’t say for certain when that will be yet because the healing could be slow or could speed up but it should be within the next few days,” Cat told them gently as they listened intently.

 

“His other injuries plus and surgery site are also progressing well. There’s no infection so that’s great.”

 

“Thanks Cat. We appreciate it,” Magnus smiled.

 

“No worries you two. Anything for my favourite patient,” she said, winking at Alec.

 

She loved the banter they had and how they fed off each other. Alec probably didn’t realise it but she saw the difference in Magnus after he’d gotten closer to Alec. A certain softness and light had entered into his eyes that she hadn’t seen in a long time. They were good for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? What did you like? 
> 
> How are you feeling? Are you still watching 311 like crazy? HEHE. 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's march already!!

The doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Alec’s mother and Magnus for once, let Alec open it, not knowing how she would react if Magnus himself opened it.

 

Alec had insisted that Magnus not leave and sit next to him.

 

“Hi Alec,” Maryse said, looking him over and noticing Magnus in the living room.

 

“Hey Mom,” Alec quickly replied. “This is Magnus, my boyfriend” he introduced, even though they had already met.

 

“Hi Mrs Lightwood. It’s nice to see you again,” Magnus said politely.

 

“Hi Magnus. Yes. It’s nice to meet officially this time, and please. It’s Maryse,” she said with a smile.

 

Alec went to sit on his sofa, while Magnus got them all some iced water. When he returned, Alec immediately reached out to pull Magnus next to him. He took his hand in his and held it, as they looked at Maryse while she hesitantly sat on the other chair.

 

There was a time that Alec would have feared introducing his mother to a boy but he was way beyond that now. If she didn’t like it, she could leave. There was no way he was going to chuck Magnus to the side for her sensibilities- Magnus _deserved_ more. And he definitely wasn’t going to hide in his apartment. She came to him after all.

 

“How are you doing Alec?” she enquired softly.

 

“I’m doing good. Ribs are healing but I’m still on painkillers. The wound is also healing nicely and my shoulder is still sore but I’ll know more at my next appointment,” Alec replied, giving her the rundown.

 

“That’s good- the healing,” she said as she looked at their clasped hands.

 

Magnus noticed of course, and tensed slightly while thinking about removing his hand but Alec held it firmly and gave it a squeeze, letting him know that it was okay- that this was what he wanted. This was his stand with his mother and if she couldn’t accept it… she didn’t need to be there.

 

“Have you been managing okay by yourself?” she asked, wanting to offer help.

 

Alec gave a small laugh. “Well. Magnus has been staying here and helping me out. Along with the Chairman,” he added with a smile.

 

“The Chairman?”

 

“His cat.”

 

“Oh. I’m glad that he’s here and taking care of you,” she quietly said, glancing at Magnus. “Thank you. For taking care of my son.” In another life, perhaps it would be her. But for now, she was happy that someone was caring for her son.

 

“No thanks necessary. I love your son. And I would always be happy to be there for him, however he needs me,” Magnus stressed as he turned to look at Alec.

 

Alec gave him a soft smile. If they were alone, he would have leaned in to kiss Magnus. But they weren’t and so he didn’t. It’s not that he minded that his mother was there. Fuck that. It was more of the fact that he felt like she hadn’t earned the privilege of watching that intimacy between them.

 

Maryse looked between the two of them and was unsure of what else to say. She had come to talk about so many things and had a whole speech prepared but now, sitting in front of her eldest son that she had wronged, she didn’t know how to start.

 

“I… recently I’ve been doing a lot of reflecting and soul-searching. And I’ve come to some realisations,” she started and took a sip of her water, trying to collect her thoughts.

 

“When I saw you at the hospital that day Alec, I realised how much I’ve wronged you,” she softly said, looking straight at Alec.

 

Alec swallowed hard. He didn’t know where this was going. _Was she apologising?_

Magnus watched their reactions carefully and used his thumb to gently stroke Alec’s hand and leaned in closer to his side in a gesture of comfort.

 

“You were so distraught. No one could calm you. No one could help you. Only Magnus,” she said as she paused as her eyes left his and she looked down at her hands. This was hard. But she had to do it.

 

“It struck me then. That something _big_ had happened to you. And that I, as your m-mother, didn’t know and c-couldn’t help you,” she whispered, her voice slightly shaky.

 

Alec just stared at her. He wasn’t going to explain anything about why he was like that.

 

Magnus nodded at Maryse, encouraging her to continue, coming to realise where she was going with this.

 

“I thought back then and realised that because you didn’t fit into the box that I wanted, because you had chosen a non-conventional path and because of my prejudices regarding that, I had pushed you away. I thought that was why even though you had come for family dinners, you were withdrawn because you were angry at us perhaps. I considered that something had happened as well. But it wasn’t until the hospital that I realised how big it was.”

 

“I knew then that my words, actions and prejudices that I hoped would change you into what I wanted, was what that had pushed you away. And I know that your siblings know and would never share that with me. And I deserve that. It was only when Magnus walked straight up to you and talked you down that it struck me how much distance there was between us and that it was my fault.”

 

“Mom…” Alec whispered, his eyes stinging. He was tempted to say it was okay but it really wasn’t so he let that hang without continuing the sentence.

 

“And I saw him help you out of that and be there for you and I couldn’t… I couldn’t be upset over that. That someone you loved was there for you when you needed him the most,” she said as her voice broke.

 

“How could I stand against that after everything he did for you when we couldn’t?” Maryse asked tearfully.

 

Alec pressed his eyes shut as he listened. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t reassure her so he remained silent.

 

“My prejudices and close-mindedness pushed you away and I had essentially lost you and I’m really sorry for that Alec. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness because I’ve been awful. But I really want to work on it and learn to do better by you- if you’ll let me,” her voice cracked.

 

Alec swallowed hard. He knew he had to say something to her but he couldn’t get his throat to work. His closed eyes had filled and he knew if he opened them, they’d spill over.

 

Magnus watched him carefully and leaned towards his ear.

 

“It’s okay darling. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you. I’ll help you.”

 

Alec squeezed his hand in thanks and drew in a shaky breath.

 

“I’d like that,” he murmured and finally looked at his mother and letting the tears spill. He reached up to quickly wipe them away as he saw her small grateful smile directed at him.

 

He didn’t know how this would work but if she was willing to try, he was too. Then the thought suddenly struck him.

 

“I’m assuming Dad doesn’t feel the same way?”

 

His mother didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“I haven’t been speaking to him,” she admitted.

 

“Is everything okay?” Alec couldn’t help but ask.

 

“He- We- I didn’t plan to tell you this yet but… we’re getting a divorce.”

 

“What?” Alec whispered, shocked. He hadn’t known they were having problems.

 

“He had an affair and I- honestly it was the final straw but our marriage was over long before that.”

 

“I don’t know what to say Mom. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I will be,” she admitted, giving him a reassuring smile. Even after all this, he still showed her concern. He was more than she could have asked for.

 

“if you need anything…” he offered.

 

“Thanks Alec. I- I haven’t told your siblings yet. I was planning to once Max was okay. Could you- would you mind not saying anything yet?”

 

“Of course.”

 

His mother left shortly after that and they were alone again.

 

Magnus saw Alec thinking deeply and sat beside him.

 

“Wanna cuddle in bed?” he asked endearingly.

 

“That would be nice.”

 

Magnus gently pulled him to his feet and walked towards the room and lay down on the bed as Alec climbed in next to him and placed his head on Magnus’ chest, his weight on his non-injured shoulder.

 

Magnus held him close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“You okay Alexander?”

 

“Yeah. I think so. More okay than I thought I’d be. I had not expected that from her. I thought it was going to lead to a nasty exchange of words when she saw the blatant display of our relationship so she totally threw me with that,” he shared.

 

“Yeah. But it’s good darling. I think everything that happened at the hospital was the rude wake-up call she needed and I hope it gets better for the two of you.”

 

“Thanks Mags. I love you.”

 

“Sweetheart. I love you too,” Magnus stressed. “How do you feel about your parents separating?”

 

“Honestly? We never saw much love between them. My father was never much of a family man. He cared more about how we looked to others. So if this is what’s best then so be it.”

 

Magnus kissed his temple again and held him closer. He was glad that things were working out with Maryse and that Alec was truly okay with everything that happened that day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay!!
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast the next morning. Alec updates his siblings. Maryse calls with some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the love I got for the previous chapter, especially for people who told me how important those words were to them. Little by little, through words, stories and shows, I hope that ignorance, prejudice and discrimination can and will change. 
> 
> Love to all! ❤❤❤❤❤❤

The next morning Izzy and Jace come over with pancakes and eggs from the restaurant, which they knew were Alec’s favourite.

 

Alec noticed the staff had experimented a little. He saw bananas sliced up and cooked with the batter as well as strawberries on another. The eggs appeared to be scrambled but it was a little reddish with bacon and sliced up sausages mixed in.

 

“How do you want your pancakes love?” Magnus asked with an affectionate smile thrown in Alec’s direction. “Butter and syrup?”

 

Alec sheepishly looked at Magnus. He wanted to remove his sling and just try and do it by himself.

 

Magnus noticed the hesitance and was quick to reassure him. “Come now darling. Let me. Just tell me?” he asked endearingly.

 

Alec swallowed before replying. “Spread the butter for me? Maple syrup on the side?”

 

“Of course angel,” Magnus replied with a nod for Alec. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek but Alec turned to meet his lips in a loving peck.

 

“Thanks Mags.”

 

“I love you,” he replied, like that was all there was to it. He loved him and hence, would do whatever he could for him.

 

“You guys are adorable,” Izzy couldn’t help but mention, which caused her brother to flush slightly.

 

He’d almost forgotten they were there.

 

“Of course we are Isabelle,” Magnus smirked and Alec wanted to hide his face. But he didn’t, facing them with a mixture of a ‘stop it’ look on his face and a ‘this is how it is’ look.

 

“Shall we?” Magnus asked as he placed the cut-up pancakes in front of Alec like he requested and added some eggs to the side as well.

 

Alec was eager to try the pancakes- he loved trying new recipes after all and was looking forward to this staff’s take on it.

 

“Mmmm,” he moaned when he took a bite out of the banana pancake. He touched just a little syrup and added it to the net bite. “This is so good.”

 

“It is. Isn’t it?” Magnus added, savoury his own piece. Izzy and Jace were quick to agree as well.

 

“Try the eggs Alec,” Jace asked. “I think you’ll like it.”

 

Alec went for it and closed his eyes as he groaned, taking in the various flavours. He tasted chilli powder, black pepper and some other Indian grounded spices. The spices went so well with the mix of bacon and eggs. It was really really good and he was impressed.

 

“Wow,” Alec said in shock.

 

“I know right?” Izzy exclaimed.

 

“I think I need to find a way to add this to the menu somehow,” he uttered to himself.

 

“Eat darling. You can go into your _Chef mode_ when you call them later,” Magnus teased.

 

Alec gave him a sheepish smile before trying the strawberry pancakes which was just as good. He was definitely going to personally thank the staff and praise their ideas later when he called them. They were really going above and beyond and he loved their creativity.

 

When they were done, Alec looked at Izzy and Jace seriously. “I need to tell you guys something,” he admitted.

 

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Izzy quickly asked as her gaze swung between her brother and Magnus.

 

“Yes. I think so. Mom came over yesterday,” Alec explained.

 

“What?” Jace exclaimed, shocked. “She came over _here_?”

 

“Yeah. I know,” Alec said, understanding the surprise.

 

“Why don’t you three go sit in the living room while Alexander tells you all about it, while I clean up quickly?” Magnus said, knowing they’d be more comfortable there.

 

“You sure Magnus?,” Izzy asked, “I could help.”

 

“Nonsense Isabelle. Let me. Really. You two went to get the food after all. It’s the least I can do,” he assured.

 

“I owe all of you so much,” Alec quietly said, the appreciation in his gaze clear as he looked at the three of them.

 

“Take it as thanks for all the times you’ve cooked for us over the years brother. Trust me, we still come up short,” Jace said as he smiled at them. “So. Mom?”

 

They walked over and sat down as Alec tried to explain what had happened.

 

“Magnus was here of course. I refused to let him disappear or hide after everything he’s done for me. And we were in _my_ apartment. So I made sure he sat next to me and I held on to his hand.”

 

“Shit. How did that go over?” Jace wondered, afraid of the answer. It was daring of his brother to do that, knowing the things their mother had said about Alec being gay before. He wasn’t expecting anything good.

 

Izzy looked at him closely, trying to read his reaction, wondering what their mother had done and worried about the two of them. Alec had come so far and she really hoped their mother didn’t set him back. But she remembered Alec kissing Magnus that morning so she realised it wasn’t that bad- though it still could be.

 

“That’s the thing. I was expecting some nasty words and huge reactions but…” Alec paused as he remembered.

 

“She apologised.”

 

“What?!” both Izzy and Jace exclaimed in shock.

 

Izzy recovered first. “Our _mother_. _Apologised_ to _you_. And while _Magnus_ was there?”

 

“Yup. I know,” Alec said as Magnus came out from the kitchen and came to join them on the couch. Alec reached out and pulled him in to sit next to him- a gesture that was increasing familiar to the both of them and almost automatic at this point.

 

“She said the hospital was a wake-up call for her. That she couldn’t be upset about all this after seeing how much Magnus helped me. That her prejudices pushed her away from us and she only realised how much over there.”

 

“Wow. Okay. That’s not.. I never expected her to say that,” Jace whispered.

 

“I know. Trust me. I was incredibly shocked as well. And it was good. I think she is finally coming to her senses.”

 

“So she apologised? What did you say?” Izzy questioned.

 

“I almost said it was okay,” Alec admitted, causing both Jace and Izzy to stare at him because it wasn’t.

 

“But I didn’t. I knew it wasn’t okay but she did say she wanted to make amends and I agreed to let her try.”

 

“That’s… good,” Jace said, his mind thinking over what happened.

 

“Yeah,” Izzy added, “I’m glad she’s realised and wants to do something about it, but she has a long way to go.”

 

Alec nodded, agreeing with them.

 

Speaking of the devil, Alec jerked when his phone started ringing. He showed Magnus that it was Maryse before answering while staring at Izzy and Jace.

 

‘Your mother,’ Magnus mouthed.

 

“Hello Alec.”

 

“Hi Mom. Everything okay?” he asked, she was not one to call after all.

 

“Yes. More than actually. The doctor just informed us that they would be waking Max up today.”

 

“That’s good!” he replied, exchanging a look with his siblings. “I’ll let Jace and Izzy know. They’re with me.”

 

“Thanks Alec. You’ll be coming down I presume?”

 

“Yes Mom. See you soon,” he said as he hung up after she said goodbye.

 

The three of them were looking at Alec expectantly.

 

“They’re waking Max up today,” he stated to three stunned faces. “I need to change,” he added as he looked down at his sweats.

 

He didn’t really know what to think about it yet. The fact that Max was finally going to know what happened to him because he’d defended Alec. Because Alec had brought him for ice-cream. He swallowed nervously and tried to remember what the others had said to him but it was hard.

 

Magnus saw the anxiety on Alec’s face and turned to his siblings.

 

“Give us a moment while I help him change?” Magnus asked.

 

“Of course,” Jace replied and Izzy nodded as she looked at her brother staring down at his hands.

 

“Come love. Let’s get you changed okay?”

 

Alec nodded at him and stood up to walk to his room together, his hand still in Magnus’.

 

“What would you like to wear darling?” Magnus asked as they entered the room and he shut the door behind them.

 

“Jeans and a plain shirt maybe?” Alec quietly said.

 

“Sounds good love. And easy to move your arm into.”

 

Magnus gently helped Alec change and noticed the silence between them and Alec’s serious expression. Before they walked out again, Magnus stopped him and gently cupped his face.

 

“You okay Alexander?” he softly asked.

 

“Yeah. Just... Scared. If he’ll be okay. If he’ll blame me,” he confessed, closing his eyes again.

 

Magnus pulled him in for a gentle hug as he let his hand soothe him in comfort as it moved over his back.

 

“I believe he will and I know he would never blame you love. Trust me okay? Have faith,” he assured as Alec nodded against him.

 

“Stay with me okay?”

 

“I will my love,” Magnus said as he stepped back and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings!! Just a little bit of sibling bonding before more exciting times ahead!! 
> 
> How was that?? Give me some loveeeeeeeeeee!
> 
> I wish all of you luck in surviving the upcoming episode!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up.

They walked into the hospital in silence, with Izzy and Jace leading and Alec and Magnus trailing behind.

 

They met their parents who had all gathered around Max. Maryse who had been sitting on the only chair stood up when they walked in.

 

“Hello all of you. The doctor just left after taking him off the induced coma but it will still take some time for him to come out of it. Alec why don’t you take this seat?”

 

Alec wanted to refuse but agreed when Jace, Izzy and Magnus all turned to stare at him.

 

Alec attempted to pull the chair away from the near the head of the bed- he didn’t want his face to be the first thing Max saw when he woke up. He wasn’t sure he could take it and wanted Izzy and Jace to be nearer.

 

Magnus quickly moved to help him, realising he wanted it to be nearer the foot of the bed.

 

Their parents stood on one side and Izzy and Jace on the other and Alec and Magnus together near the foot of their bed. Magnus sat on the side of the chair again and held on to Alec’s hand while they looked towards Max.

 

It took some time as the doctor said it would and they took turns to have a quick lunch before they all came back to wait. Magnus was smart enough to bring Alec’s painkillers and he made sure he took them.

 

It was a couple of hours after when they first saw changes in Max. It was a twitch in his hand and a flutter in his eyelids. They called the nurse and at 8pm, it was Cat who walked in, having just started the night shift.

 

“Hey you guys,” she said listening to what they had observed. “I see. Shouldn’t be too long now then.”

 

She leaned in to hug Magnus and Alec reached out for her hand near his shoulder which he squeezed in thanks.

 

“Thanks Cat,” he whispered.

 

“You’re welcome. Call me or get them to page me if you need anything alright?”

 

“Will do Catarina,” Magnus said with a smile. The rest of them nodded and smiled at her as she left.

 

In was in another couple of minutes that the heard the first sound from Max. A soft groan.

 

Izzy and Maryse were quick to grab his hand.

 

“Max? It’s Izzy. It’s okay. We’re all here,” she reassured as Maryse gave his hand a squeeze.

 

“He- he squeezed my hand… I think,” Izzy blurted as she felt the movement in her fingers.

 

“Max? Honey? Can you hear us? Squeeze my hand if you can hear us?” Maryse implored.

 

They watched the movement behind his eyelids and the flutter of his eyelashes. He squeezed his mother’s hand and she let out a gasp at the feeling.

 

They watched as he blinked slowly, scrunching his eyes shut at the sudden light, which caused Jace to immediately stand to dim the lights slightly.

 

Max slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, confused.

 

“Wha-“ he rasped.

 

“Sshhh Max. Don’t speak yet okay?” Izzy said softly to him as Jace quickly went out to get a doctor.

 

Cat and a doctor soon arrived and smiled when they saw Max was awake.

 

“Hello to you young man,” the doctor said.

 

“You were in an accident and we just woke you after a few days. I know you must be confused. Just let me do a few tests before I leave you to your family okay?”

 

Max nodded at him and the doctor tested his vision and strength before declaring that he was doing good and giving them some privacy while Cat left and came back with a glass of water and a straw.

 

Alec had been staring at Max the whole time with his hand gripping Magnus’ in a vice grip.

 

“Hey Max. I’m sure your throat must be really dry. I want you to take small sips for me okay?” Cat requested and Max did as she asked.

 

Once she saw that he was okay, she handed over the task which Maryse gladly took over until Max felt he had enough water.

 

“What happened?” Max rasped, his memory still a little fuzzy.

 

“You don’t remember?” his mother asked and he shook his head.

 

“You were with Alec and you were in an accident Max,” Izzy said and Max’s gaze swung to Alec.

 

Alec’s breaths were shallow and he couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes and looked down, closing his own.

 

“lec? You okay?” Max asked hoarsely.

 

Alec nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

 

Magnus gave Alec a reassuring squeeze before speaking for him. “He’s healing well. He dislocated his shoulder so it’s supposed to be in a sling for a while. He bruised his ribs as well. The rest are small scraps that have mostly healed,” Magnus answered with a smile for Max.

 

“T-that’s good. Me?” he asked as he looked down at himself.

 

Maryse was the one who answered this time. “You had a fracture in your rib which hurt your spleen so they had to do a surgery to fix that. You had some swelling in your brain because of your concussion as well- which was why they had to induce a coma, to reduce the swelling,” she explained.

 

“Oh. Okay,” he accepted easily.

 

“They said your movement will be restricted with your ribs but your wound from the surgery is healing well,” Robert added, speaking up for the first time.

 

“I’m glad you’re awake and you’re okay Max. I’ll leave you in your mother’s and sibling’s capable hands. I got to run in to work. I’ll come see you when I can okay?”

 

“Sure. Bye Dad,” Max said, not surprised.

 

Magnus was shocked at his behaviour though the rest of the family didn’t seem to care and they seemed to have expected it. _How could their father leave their son who had just come out of a coma?_

 

“W-what happened- the accident?” Max asked, looking at Alec who was still not meeting his gaze.

 

Jace and Izzy were quick to explain what happened and a look of understanding came into Max’s eyes. He knew his brother well.

 

“Alec?” he whispered hoarsely, “not your fault.”

 

Alec jerked his head to stare at his brother for the first time, the tears unwittingly springing to his eyes. “I’m so sorry Max.”

 

“Not. Your. Fault,” he asserted, as strongly as he could for someone who had just come out of a coma.

 

“It was mine,” Maryse stated as all five of their gazes swung to her.

 

“You left because of the things I said. That your father and I said,” she explained as her expression turned sorrowful.

 

“I’ve apologised to Alec and I need to apologise to all of you as well,” she said as she met each of their gazes.

 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve said and done. My prejudices in particular. I- The past few days have really been a wake-up call and I realise how wrong I was. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, especially you Max, but I hope you will allow me the chance to try and change and make it up to you.”

 

Jace and Izzy nodded at her. They knew what had happened from Alec and took their cue from his behaviour. He was going to try and so were they.

 

“Mom. Accident wasn’t your fault. It’s okay,” Max comforted.

 

“Maryse,” Magnus started, “I’ve told this to Alexander and I’ll tell this to you as well. It wasn’t in your control what happened. Don’t play the ‘what if’ game- the possibilities are endless. The accident happened because of another driver who wasn’t careful and neither of you are to blame,” he asserted as he looked at Maryse and gave Alec’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Max agrees,” Max said as he spoke about himself in the third person. “Alec. Come here.”

 

Alec reluctantly went to him and Max opened his hand for Alec to take. “You came for me that night and I was more than thankful for that. It was in no way your fault. You are the best brother I could ask for,” he whispered.

 

“Hey!” Jace exclaimed as he pretended to be offended. He couldn’t fault Max though- it _was_ true.

 

Alec leaned in to place a kiss in his hair. “I’m so glad you’re okay Max.”

 

“Yeah? Missed me huh?” he teased.

 

Alec let out a tearful laugh. “You have no idea,” he said as he finally breathed easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh. Tell me! How was that????
> 
>  
> 
> Give me some love please!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy. Lots of intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is slightly longer than my normal chapters. I really hope you like it! 😘😘
> 
> Also like are you even alive after 312? Like I feel like I have entered some sort of alternate reality.

After the whole family had eaten their dinner together while talking to Max, Alec went back home with Magnus with a lightness he hadn’t felt in his chest for a few days. He was relieved Max was awake and was finally more at ease when Max hadn’t blamed him.

 

It was obvious to Magnus how Alec was feeling. Alec had kept up a steady stream of conversation in the car and kept giving him bright smiles that he couldn’t seem to control. There was a spark in his eyes that finally seemed to come back and it pleased Magnus _so much_.

 

When they took the elevator, Alec couldn’t help but draw Magnus close to him, while Magnus smiled endearingly up at him. He had truly missed the lightness of Alec’s gaze.

 

Alec looked him over and reached down to lovingly kiss him on the lips. He couldn’t help the affection and the closeness. He finally felt free and he wanted to celebrate it with Magnus. Magnus had really gone out of the way to look out for him and take care of him. Often, when he himself had not realised he needed it, Magnus had made a carefully worded comment or remark to cheer him up. He had not realised it then but now, as he contemplated the past few days with fresh eyes, he seemed to get a new understanding.

 

He remembered how Magnus had been gentle with his touches as he helped him change and with his bath. He’d always been so careful about Alec’s boundaries even if they seemed like they weren’t that big a deal.

 

Like how he’d been upset over the fact that he was going to be naked this way with Magnus, instead of their first time together. He knew they’d have gotten there fairly quickly. But Magnus- Magnus had been _so_ understanding about it and sought to do his best for Alec- so that Alec could have what he wanted, what he imagined for the both of them.

 

The man deserved all the love in the world and Alec knew then, without a doubt that he was ready to experience that next step with Magnus. Maybe not all the way but to he wanted to do more with Magnus. He didn’t fear Magnus and he knew that Magnus would go out of the way to make sure he was comfortable and okay. Most of all, he trusted Magnus- with himself and his body.

 

Sure, he was nervous- understandably so. It was his first time after all and what he thought was the first person he would experience it with gave him an experience so horrific, it was a wonder that he felt this comfortable again with someone else.

 

But that someone was Magnus. Beautiful, kind, compassionate, attentive and selfless Magnus. He couldn’t help but place another soft, slow kiss against his temple. _Thank god Izzy invited me to the club on my birthday and forced me to go._

The thing was- he really didn’t know how to start this conversation with Magnus. The one where he told him he was ready to take that next step. Though he looked down and realised the problem staring at him in his face. His arm was still in the _stupid_ sling. He hadn’t really tested it as he’d been so careful about not moving it much but he was sure that he probably could move it around slightly and at most, it’ll be a little sore.

 

They entered his home and Magnus raised his arms and stretched. It had been a really long day- the longest they’d had in a while. He was sure that as happy as Alec was, he was probably tired, having taken some painkillers during the day.

 

“Shower love?” Magnus asked him with an affectionate smile. Alec had really gotten comfortable with him and he loved being able to do this- to take care of Alec this way and make him feel good.

 

“Sure Mags. Could you give me a moment though? I wanna call Cat and ask her something,” he answered sheepishly, hoping Magnus wouldn’t ask him to explain.

 

“Of course Alexander. Do you want to use my phone?” Magnus asked as he pulled out his own and handed in over when Alec nodded.

 

“If you don’t mind,” he said as he realised that Magnus was the one with her number anyway.

 

To Magnus’ surprise, Alec took the phone, pressed dial and walked away from him. He didn’t mind of course, if Alec wanted some privacy. But he had thought that whatever he needed to ask Cat could be said in front of him.

 

“Hey Magnus! Everything okay?” Cat answered cheerfully.

 

“Um. It’s Alec,” Alec stated sheepishly.

 

“Oh. Hi Alec. What can I do for you? Need me to get rid of Magnus?” she teased.

 

“No. Um. I wanted to ask you something about my shoulder.”

 

“Go ahead Alec. I’m all yours,” Cat assured.

 

“You know. My shoulder’s been in the sling and I’ve been slightly afraid of moving it. Do you think I could? Without the sling for a little bit?” Alec asked.

 

“Well I’m not a doctor of course. But based on my experience, since it’s been set for a few days, the sling is more to protect it when you go out. It still will not be able to take much weight yet and needs to heal but movement shouldn’t be a problem as long as you don’t put weight on it. In fact, if you wanted, you could go without it at home and wear it only when people come over or you leave- just as a precautionary measure… you know in case they bump into you.”

 

“Ahh. Okay. That’s good. So if I try to shower for example, and use both hands it should be okay?” Alec asked.

 

Cat was a little worried that something had Magnus had done something to make him uncomfortable but Alec didn’t sound upset or anything.

 

“That should be fine Alec. Is everything okay with Magnus?” Cat checked, just in case.

 

“Everything is great Cat. Really. He’s really wonderful,” Alec shared and Cat could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“I’m glad. You want to put him on?” Cat asked before Alec could say goodbye.

 

“Sure. Could you maybe- Could you not tell him what I asked?” Alec whispered.

 

“Of course Alec. You don’t have to be afraid of offending him though. Magnus _will_ understand.”

 

“Oh. Um. It’s not that really,” Alec stammered, realising it was a bit too much to explain himself. “Here, let me get him for you.” Alec walked back to Magnus who had turned to look at him.

 

“Hey Mags. Cat wants to talk to you,” Alec said as handed over the phone to him.

 

“Hello Catarina. Have you convinced my boyfriend to leave me?” he whispered conspiratorially.

 

“I tried Magnus. But the fool loves you,” Cat teased.

 

“Is he okay?” he asked, slightly more serious, but not wanting to break Alec’s confidence by asking.

 

“Yeah. I think so. You take care of him and _be good_.”

 

“I’m better than good. I’m _awesome_!” Magnus exclaimed causing both Cat and Alec to laugh. “Thanks Cat.”

 

“You’re welcome Magnus. I’m here for the both of you. Anytime,” she assured.

 

“Goodnight darling.”

 

“Goodnight Magnus. Tell Alec I said bye,” Cat said as she hung up.

 

Magnus turned to face Alec who had a peaceful expression on his face.

 

“ _Alexander_. Everything okay?”

 

“Everything is perfect Magnus,” Alec said with a carefree smile on his face which Magnus couldn’t help but return.

 

“Come love. Let’s help you get ready for bed,” Magnus said as he offered his hand to Alec.

 

Alec grasped it willingly and gladly and they both walked towards the bedroom.

 

Magnus turned on the tap in the bath before he turning to Alec.

 

“Feel like adding a bit of the lavender vanilla bath salts today Mags,” Alec said softly, smiling shyly at Magnus.

 

It was adorable and Magnus couldn’t help but lean in to gently kiss him. “Whatever you want sweetheart.”

 

Magnus leaned to add some in before turning back to help Alec out of his shirt and pants and Alec let him. But when his hands went for his boxers, Alec’s hands stopped him. Magnus couldn’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu of the first night they’d done this and his gaze immediately swung up to meet Alec’s- to check if he was okay.

 

Alec was giving him a bashful smile, but meeting his gaze head on. There was a sureness, a kind of certainty in his eyes.

 

“Join me?” he quietly requested.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he stared at Alec in absolute shock. _Join him? In the bath? As in be naked together?_

“Alexander?” he asked, his tone hesitant, unsure.

 

“Join me Magnus. In the bath,” he repeated, flushing slightly but meeting his gaze. “If you want,” he added, just in case Magnus wasn’t ready.

 

Magnus swallowed hard. He felt the nerves that he hadn’t felt in a long time over something that he shouldn’t be nervous about. Yet, the clench in his heart and the pit in his stomach were there as he stared at Alec.

 

“A-are you sure?” he stammered, not knowing how to react to this sudden request. He knew they were getting there yes, but he didn’t think Alec was there yet.  

 

“I am. I’m ready Mags. I want to take this step and more with you. If you want to that is,” he replied, the grin taking over his face.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, finally letting himself believe and hope. Apparently, he was ready.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure,” Alec asserted, the love shining through in his eyes.

 

“And just to be clear,” Magnus started, “this is just a bath right? I don’t think we can do anything else without having a proper conversation.”

 

“Yes Mags. I _am_ ready for a little more as well, but I get it. Not tonight,” Alec acknowledged.

 

Magnus felt slightly better having made that expectation clear because he understood- this was a _huge_ step for Alec and for both of them. He wanted to take it slow. He didn’t mind this and it would be rather lovely he knew, to be in the bath with Alec and possibly hold him if he were comfortable. He’d imagined it so many times when he’d helped Alec but had always forced himself not to think too much about it.

 

But now, his _brave, sweet_ Alec was taking this step that he yearned for.

 

“Okay,” he whispered his agreement, his voice overwhelmed with emotion.

 

“May I?” Alec softy asked, reaching with both hands for the buttons on Magnus’ shirt.

 

Magnus nodded, his eyes never leaving Alec’s face, watching in wonder as Alec slowly unbuttoned his shirt, button by button.

 

Alec slowly removed the shirt from Magnus and his eyes roamed over him, taking in for the first time, Magnus’ toned biceps, his muscular chest and abs. Magnus was sculpted to perfection- with his caramel, flawless skin and his body was ripped. Alec looked at him in awe and reverence as he swallowed. _He is so beautiful._

_“_ Mags,” Alec whispered, his eyes wide and glimmering with a lot of emotion as he met Magnus’. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

 

“Sweetheart…” Magnus didn’t know what to say. He could see the emotion swimming in Alec’s eyes and he didn’t know what to do with it. He wanted to close his eyes at the intensity but at the same time, he wanted to take in Alec’s every reaction. “Thank you.”

 

Alec’s hands shook slightly as they went towards his belt, which Magnus was quick to notice and grab.

 

“Alexander. If at any time, you don’t feel comfortable, it’s okay to change your mind and stop this okay? Promise me,” he pleaded.

 

“I promise Mags. I-I want this. Just nervous,” he sheepishly whispered.

 

“That’s understandable love. It _is_ your first time. We can go as slow as you want darling.”

 

“Thanks Mags. I love you,” he asserted as he met his lips again.

 

“I love you too my darling.”

 

With the assurance from Magnus, Alec gained the confidence he needed to remove Magnus’ belt and unbuckle his pants. As he lowered the zipper, Magnus couldn’t help it. He pressed his eyes shut and swallowed his moan at Alec’s hands being so near his dick. Alec lowered his pants slightly and Magnus took over, pulling it down the rest of the way and stepping out.

 

Alec took in Magnus’ tight maroon briefs and swallowed hard. The briefs hugged him tightly and looked so fucking good. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he took it the delicious outline of Magnus wrapped so snuggly in the maroon briefs.

 

Magnus watched as Alec gathered himself, giving him a moment. He knew this must be so overwhelming for him- trusting someone enough to bare himself.

 

“Sweetheart. If you would prefer, we could both keep this on while we share this bath,” Magnus offered, gesturing to their underwear.

 

Alec swallowed again, feeling the flutter in his stomach. He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes and meeting Magnus’.

 

“No- it’s okay Mags. I want this,” he quietly assured.

 

Magnus reached up to cup his face as he slowly, gently kissed him in an effort to soothe and calm. Alec returned the kisses lovingly, letting their lips glide over each other’s.

 

When he was ready, he reached for Magnus’ underwear and his fingers slipped inside the sides.

 

“May I?” he asked, looking straight into his eyes beseechingly.

 

“Go ahead sweetheart.”

 

Alec gently pulled them down, over his dick and exposed Magnus. Magnus helped him to fully remove it and stood before Alec, letting him look and feeling more vulnerable than he had in a very long time. He usually didn’t mind being naked in front of someone but Alec meant _everything_ and he knew the weight of this action and felt it deep in his heart. He was exposed, emotionally and physically for Alec to see.

 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered hoarsely, “Fuck Magnus. You’re so flawless. And beautiful.”

 

Magnus peered up at him, the vulnerability clear in his eyes. “I love you Alexander,” he swore.

 

Alec nodded giving his permission and encouraging him as Magnus hesitantly reached for Alec’s boxers. Magnus watched him very carefully, taking note of every minute reaction on his face as he lowered them, holding Alec’s gaze as he went to his knees like so many times before and got Alec to step out. Except now he was naked. And it was different. _So fucking different._

 

He stood up and looked at Alec, and was glad to see that though nervous, he was okay.

 

“Darling,” he rasped, “May I look at you?” he requested, asking, always asking.

 

Alec took in a deep breath and nodded, and closed his eyes, unable to handle watching as he laid himself bare for someone, willingly, for the first time.

 

“So fucking _gorgeous_ Alexander,” Magnus said in reverence. “You’re _magnificent_ ,” he quietly exclaimed.

 

When Alec opened his eyes, they glistened. Magnus tilted his head down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

 

“Shall we?” he asked.

 

“Please.”

 

“Before we go in darling. I just- I need to tell you- it’s never been a problem when I was alone in a bath but with you…”

 

“What is it Mags?” Alec asked, seeing the sudden nerves on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Don’t-um- don’t like splash or dunk me okay?” he pleaded softly, his eyes vulnerable.

 

Alec knew there was more to this story than Magnus was letting on but he didn’t want to push. Magnus would tell him when he was ready.

 

He nodded and squeezed Magnus’ hand. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

Magnus got in first and then offered his hand to Alec for him to grasp and climb in slowly.

 

“Lean against me?” Magnus implored.

 

“I’d like that,” Alec agreed as they both sat down, Magnus leaning against the back of the tub and Alec sitting down between his legs, slightly forward. If not for the fact that Alec wasn’t sure if his ribs could handle weight, he would have gladly offered and wanted to hold Magnus in his arms.

 

Magnus gently guided Alec back to lean against him and they both sighed at how good it felt.

 

“Is this okay darling?” Magnus asked, fully aware that Alec could probably feel his dick on his back.

 

“It’s perfect Mags,” Alec assured, letting the warmth of the water soothe him. This intimacy was what he craved for and wanted for so long and he was finally okay with enjoying it. He felt safe and loved with Magnus.

 

“May I- May I hold you Alexander?” Magnus asked, unsure of how Alec would feel about him touching his bare body this way.

 

“Please Mags,” he urged, wanting that- no _needing_ to feel that.

 

Magnus’ arms came around his waist to hold him and Alec’s own hands came up to hold on to his.

 

“I love this darling,” Magnus confessed.

 

“Me too Mags. So much,” Alec admitted.

 

They both held each other and enjoyed warmth of the water and the scent of lavender vanilla washing over them and relaxed in each other’s company. The silence was a balm of comfort as Alec let his head lean back against Magnus’ shoulder.

 

They stayed that way, both not wanting to leave the tub until the water cooled and Alec shivered slightly.

 

“Come love. As much as I am _terribly_ enjoying this, I think we both need to get out before we catch a cold,” Magnus cajoled.

 

Alec grumbled his agreement and scooted slightly forward to slowly get to his feet before he unplugged the tub and turned around to help Magnus stand.

 

“Shower?” Alec asked Magnus.

 

“Okay,” he replied, letting Alec take the lead.

 

Alec held Magnus’ hand and pulled him as close as he could, without them touching as he turned on the shower and let it wash over them.

 

He reached for his shampoo and poured some in his hand and looked at Magnus, the question clear in his eyes.

 

Magnus nodded and turned around, his back facing Alec as he allowed Alec to run his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped when he felt the firm press of his fingers on his scalp, the motions hypnotising.  He did the same with the conditioner, repaying Magnus for all the times he’d done it for him.

 

When he was done, Magnus turned around to do the same for Alec, though it was a bit of a reach with both of them standing.

 

Alec then hesitantly reached for the loofah and filled it with soap and turned to Magnus. Magnus nodded at him and Alec slowly and gently washed Magnus, letting the loofah run all over his body. Magnus had to close his eyes when Alec knelt down to do Magnus’ legs but he stopped when he got to his privates, unsure of where they stood.

 

“Not today love,” Magnus said, understanding his thoughts perfectly as he reached over to rinse the loofah before doing the same for Alec.

 

It was familiar and yet _so_ different.

 

They each took turns to clean whatever they hadn’t helped each other with before carefully stepping out of the tub to dry each other.

 

It was different from sex- this intimacy. But they both craved and loved it as it brought them this amazing feeling of closeness.

 

That night, they both slept deeply, buried against each other. It was a whole new level of how comfortable and content they were. It was a rare feeling and they both treasured it.  

 

They couldn’t wait for what the next day might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys!!! How are you still alive after 312? It just blew my mind so many times. All three couples had such beautiful and important moments!!!
> 
> But. Malec. killed. me. I mean we've seen the sweet, loving and comforting scenes and I honestly didn't think we'd actually get to see something steamy? But OMG?
> 
> And everything was so well done!!! and the song! Omg. I immediately added it to my playlist and when it came on during my run, I had to try very hard not to start grinning in the park. 
> 
> Let's all work together to keep our ratings up!! 
> 
> Also I was reading my training scene again and saw that i wrote about Magnus using his legs to bring Alec to the floor?! *gives myself a pat on the shoulder*
> 
> Also did you like my chapter? Give me some loveeeeeeeeeee! I'll give you some back!!! 
> 
> Love to all!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit slower on the updates this week because work has been a real drain. 
> 
> Here you go though! Hope you like it!

Magnus awoke earlier than Alec for once. He opened his eyes in a daze as he took in the familiar sight of Alec sleeping near him, with his hair messed and sticking out in all directions. The soft calming breaths and light snores were soothing to him like a first bit of sunlight after a thunderstorm.

 

The memory of the previous night waltzed into his mind and his gaze softened as he looked at Alec. His heart throbbed with happiness and he felt something bloom in his chest. Alec had been so brave the night before. He didn’t think that he’d dare suggest something like having a shower yet but he did and it had been perfect. He was so content that Alec finally managed to choose that intimacy for himself and allowed himself to be vulnerable with Magnus.

 

Feeling Alec’s naked body against his for the first time was a wonder in itself. The trust he’d shown when he trusted Magnus enough to lean back, and close his eyes spoke volumes. Magnus knew he’d been entrusted with something precious and vowed to do everything in his power to cherish and protect it.

 

He cuddled closer to Alec, filled with delight and wonder at how much Alec had improved since they’d first gone out. He was filled with courage and was determined to improve and to have whatever he wanted without letting his past affect him and Magnus admired that immensely. His past still haunted him but unlike Alec, he didn’t have to face it often.

 

He felt Alec stir slightly, as if he was close to waking up. The twitch it his eye, the way he rolled his neck ad stretched his body were the pre-emptive warnings that his boyfriend would soon be awake.

 

Alec’s eyes fluttered and he scrunched them up slightly before slowly blinking them open to look at Magnus by his side, his hand on his chest, a steady comfort as he slept.

 

His eyes softened when he saw Magnus was awake and smiling gently at him.

 

“Good morning Alexander,” he greeted with a fond smile.

 

Alec lips lifted in a lazy smile. “Morning Mags,” he rasped, his voice still imbued with sleep.

 

“I woke up before you for once,” he sang.

 

“Mmmhmmm.”

 

“Aww. You’re so cute when you’re all sleepy in the morning,” Magnus cooed.

 

Alec’s cheeks flushed slightly at the teasing words. He knew he shouldn’t feel embarrassed over something so small, especially after last night. _Shit. Last night._

His eyes widened slightly as the memory of the previous night blazed through his mind. Him calling Cat. Him asking Magnus to join him in the bath. Them being _naked_ together for the first time. Magnus’ hands holding and touching his bare skin. Bathing each other. _Fuck._

He was elated of course. But now in the morning light, with Magnus looking at him, he was suddenly shy and he couldn’t prevent his face from turning crimson and he pressed his eyes shut, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes and think about the intimacy they shared the previous night.

 

They had woken up in the same bed many times- but it was different that morning. More intimate, more loving. And it struck Alec so intensely that this was the first man to see him bared that way- both emotionally and physically.

 

“Ahh. I see you’re remembering the wonderful night we had last night,” Magnus beamed, his smile wry but understanding Alec’s shyness. He knew it had been a huge step for Alec and without the haze of the events of the previous day, Alec might feel the immensity of what had happened the night before, especially since- to Magnus’ knowledge, it was the first time he was actually that intimate with someone.

 

Magnus moved to place a slow, gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead. “I love you Alexander,” he whispered, his tone filled with love and awe.

 

“Are you okay my love? Regrets?” he asked, slightly hesitant.

 

“No Mags. I-I love you too. So much. I can’t believe we did that. It feels like a dream,” he confessed, his eyes still not meeting his boyfriend’s.

 

“Look at me darling,” Magnus quietly asked.

 

When Alec opened his eyes to meet Magnus’, they burned with love.

 

“You were beautiful and so brave last night. I can’t believe we did that too. But trust me darling, it was real. And incredible. It made my heart melt that you trusted me enough for that.”

 

Magnus always knew what to say to him. Alec’s eyes roamed all over his face, taking in the sincerity and the contented, radiant expression on his face.

 

“I’ll always trust you Mags,” he vowed, the thoughts and emotions on his face told Magnus deeper story, filled with intensity. It was a promise of a new beginning and phase for them and one for the future as well. It was a commitment. It was filled with all the things he wanted, but didn’t think it was time to say yet. _I could easily spend my life with you._

_Fuck morning breath._ Magnus met Alec’s lips with his in a fierce, lingering kiss. Their lips extended their promises of love and trust and mutual excitement of how things were progressing.

 

They looked at each other, with awe and reverence until Magnus’ stomach growled, causing Alec to grin.

 

Magnus sheepishly looked at Alec. “Breakfast?”

 

“Of course,” he replied as he kissed Magnus’ cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They had their breakfast and Magnus sipped on the spiced latte that Alec had made him. He knew it was simple and quick for Alec to do. But somehow that extra bit of effort that he always put in, because he knew that Magnus loved the latte that way, touched Magnus.

 

They were cuddled up on the sofa, as per their usual morning routine and Magnus thought that now was as good a time as any to have the conversation that they couldn’t last night.

 

“Alexander…” he slowly started. He knew this was a rather intimate conversation to have with a partner that could cause nerves and embarrassment. He did want to assure Alec that he had no reason to feel that way but sometimes, especially when it was new, it was natural. Magnus himself was a little nervous. He usually may not have had this conversation with his partners but of course, it was so different with Alec. It meant so much more to the both of them and he wanted to do this right. To give Alec whatever he wanted.

 

“You know. Last night we said there were some things we need to talk about?”

 

Alec gave him a small nod, knowing where this conversation was going. A slight flush crept up his face as he gave Magnus a bashful smile.

 

“Shall we talk about them now?” he asked as he waited for Alec’s confirmation.

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

“You said you were ready for more sweetheart?” Magnus asked, jumping straight into the heart of the matter. “What do you want love?”

 

Alec swallowed as he took a deep breath. He was ready for so much. But he didn’t really know how to put it into words without it sounding crass or weird. How exactly did one tell their boyfriend that he wanted his hands on his dick? And his mouth? That he was nervous but didn’t mind doing the same in return? Magnus was sophisticated, elegant. And here Alec was, feeling ineloquent and tongue-tied.

 

“I-I really don’t know how to talk about this Mags,” he confessed, his eyes pleading for help.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. You have nothing to be embarrassed about darling. It’s just me and you can tell me however you want to. You know that I would never judge you right?” he comforted.

 

He absorbed the words Magnus was saying and gave him a small nod.

 

“Come love,” Magnus said as he stood up and pulled Alec to his feet. “Let’s go cuddle on the bed. I think I want to hold you against me for this conversation,” Magnus decided. Alec always was calmer and less nervous like that. He knew it wasn’t easy to talk about this, especially when Alec hadn’t done it before.

 

They walked into the bedroom and lay facing each other. Alec lay on his good shoulder as he looked at Magnus’ soft and loving gaze. His hand went to Magnus’ waist to hold him, while Magnus snaked one of his arms under Alec and let his hand fall on the small of his back. The other hand, he raised to cup Alec’s face.

 

“I love you,” he reassured and reminded. ‘ _It’s okay my darling,’_ his expression said.

 

“I love you so much Magnus,” he whispered back, is own face serious.

 

“Tell me sweetheart. It’s okay,” he said as his thumb gently stroked his face.

 

“I-I want to explore with you Magnus,” he stammered but Magnus nodded encouragingly at him.

 

“Anything love. You can explore anything you want with me,” he confirmed. “What would you like?”

 

“Your hands. On me. Touching me… and my-“ he paused as he swallowed hard, unable to finish.

 

“Touching your dick?” Magnus supplied, encouraging Alec.

 

Alec nodded, thankful for the help. He didn’t know why but it was difficult.  “Yeah,” he whispered hoarsely. “And me touching you too,” he added.

 

“ _Sweetheart_. You can touch me _anywhere_ you are comfortable with,” he promised.

 

“I want to make you feel good too Mags,” he confessed shyly.

 

“Alexander. You already do. Don’t worry about me okay? You can explore anything you want with me.”

 

“I just. I don’t know how? What’s good?” he admitted, nervous about his inexperience.

 

“Darling. Listen to me okay? Whenever two people start off with each other, it’s normal not to know what makes the other feel good. I won’t know what makes you feel good too. It’s about communicating what we like and how we like it baby.”

 

“You’ll guide me?” he implored.

 

“I will,” Magnus asserted as he leaned up to kiss Alec gently.

 

“Thanks Mags. Because I also want to… to learn how to… use my mouth,” he croaked.

 

Magnus was the one who closed his eyes and swallowed hard this time. “Yeah?” he asked, his smile small.

 

“Yeah. Though I don’t think I’ll be any good. But I want to learn,” he shyly admits.

 

“Sweetheart. The fact that you even want to try any of this with me… is already a gift. Don’t worry about any of that okay? I’ll help you I promise.”

 

Alec smiled tentatively at him and Magnus returned it with a bright one.

 

“So,” asked teasingly which got Alec’s guard to go up slightly, “Will you allow me to return the favour?”

 

Alec blushed. “Yes. I- I’d like that.”

 

Magnus giggled. He couldn’t help it. Alec looked adorable agreeing to have his dick sucked by Magnus.

 

“What about everything else sweetheart?” Magnus clarified with a smile, wanting to be clear on his boundaries.

 

“Um. Well. I’m a little too nervous about anything-“ he paused as his voiced dropped slightly, “a-anal.”

 

Magnus nodded. It was what he had suspected anyway. “That’s perfectly understandable Alexander. We won’t go there if you don’t want it. We don’t ever have to go there if you don’t feel comfortable. Because all of this? It’s about making each other feel good okay? and if we don’t, we shouldn’t be doing it,” he stressed, making sure that Alec knew that there would be no pressure from him whatsoever.

 

“I wouldn’t say never Mags,” he quietly corrected. “I’m not there _yet._ But I do want that with you,” he assured.

 

“Oh Alexander. You have no idea…” Magnus said in wonder.  “You never cease to amaze me.”

 

“In good ways I hope.”

 

“ _Always_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!! 
> 
> Give me some love! Tell me your favourite parts! 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤😘😘


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been absolutely amazing! 400 over comments? (Ok half of them are from me) and close to 700 kudos? Thank you for the love!
> 
> Chapter 30! I can't believe it! I'm so nervous about this and this chapter took me way longer than the others!!

That night when they had dinner, it was filled with anticipation. They talked about it and wanted to explore and learn each other slowly. It was a dinner filled with shy smiles that battled with the intensity in their eyes.

 

When they were done and had cleared up, Alec offered his hand to Magnus, silently telling him that it was time. Time that they took this step together.

 

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes as he took his hand. He saw the nerves- understandable. He also saw the need and anticipation- which was _perfect_.

 

The moment they entered the bedroom, Magnus turned Alec around and kissed him slow and deep. He moved his lips slowly over Alec’s and felt the way his lips moulded to his and moved with him. It was tender and reverent- exactly how Magnus wanted this to be for Alec. They could do hot and scorching some other time.

 

Tonight, they were going to take their time to love each other.

 

Magnus’ tongue came out to tentatively sweep across Alec’s lower lip as his hands encircled him and wandered over his back.

 

Both of Alec’s hands came up to cup Magnus’ face as he opened his mouth and allowed Magnus to deepen the kiss as his tongue entered his mouth to play with his. Their tongues danced around each other while their lips glided and teased each other.

 

Alec finally withdrew with a groan and placed his forehead against Magnus’ as he fought to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck Mags,” he rasped.

 

“I know darling. I feel it too,” Magnus assured, speaking about how overwhelming this was. And they were only kissing, like they had done before.

 

The difference was that now, they were both fully aware that this kissing was _going to lead to something else._

Alec’s hands reached of Magnus’ polo shirt as he slowly began to lift and expose Magnus. His stomach came into view and Alec swallowed. He’d get to touch all of that tonight.

 

He pulled the shirt off as Magnus lifted his hands to help him, before standing before him bare-bodied as he allowed Alec’s eyes to roam all over him.

 

“You’re stunning Magnus,” he marvelled.

 

“Thank you Alexander,” he huskily said as he reached out to grab Alec’s hands and guide them to his waist, silently telling him that he could touch Magnus.

 

Alec felt the flutter in his heart as he felt his body. Somehow, even in the shower, he hadn’t really touched Magnus- he’d used a loofah after all. But feeling him now, his smooth skin and the muscles in his back- Alec was overcome with emotion. He couldn’t believe he got to have this with someone as amazing as Magnus.

 

Tentatively, he let his hands lightly sweep down the sides of Magnus’ body, causing Magnus to jerk as his eyes widened comically.

 

“Ticklish?” Alec quietly asked with an amused smile.

 

“Yes. Please don’t,” Magnus said apprehensively. The touch was already feeling so intense because of how much this meant, of how far they’d come. So Magnus knew that if Alec actually did tickle him, _he’d die._ The intensity would make him all the more ticklish.

 

“You’re adorable Mags. I won’t,” he promised. “Well. Not yet,” he said with a small smirk.

 

Magnus groaned but he loved this teasing side of Alec. It was nice to see the confidence come out just a little bit.

 

Alec’s hands wandered over his back as he brought Magnus close again to give him a burning kiss. The goosebumps appeared of their own accord and there was nothing Magnus could do to prevent the tingling sensation it caused as it spread over him.

 

His own hands had snaked its way towards Alec’s own shirt, slipping underneath to firmly press into his lower back as Magnus returned the kiss fervently.

 

One of his hands danced its way to the front as he slowly lifted Alec’s shirt. His fingers trailed over Alec’s lower abdomen and Alec couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. _Fuck. Magnus was going to kill him._

 

“May I?” Magnus asked, his voice thick.

 

Alec’s eyes were blown wide as he gave Magnus a faint nod. He didn’t know how he was going handle Magnus’ hands on him.

 

Magnus slowly lifted it and gently drew it away from Alec as they both stood half-clothed in front of the other. His hands slowly went back to hold Alec’s hips as he looked at Alec.

 

Alec could feel his heart pounding more than all the other times he stood this way before Magnus. Permission had been granted this time, for Magnus to touch him. He felt the flutter of nerves in his stomach at the very thought. Good nerves though.

 

Magnus used his hands to gently press Alec forward, letting the front of their bare bodies touch for the first time. He sighed at the contact and felt Alec’s quick intake of breath as his arms circled Magnus to hold him firmly against him.

 

The closeness was overpowering.

 

They held each other for a few moments, just getting used to the feel of the other, revelling in the security they felt in each other’s arms.

 

They finally drew back to look at each other and Magnus couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Okay love?” he whispered.

 

“Better than okay,” Alec assured, as his hands went towards Magnus’ pants.

 

Magnus gave him an encouraging nod and besides a small tremble, Alec’s hands were steady as he unzipped and drew down his pants, falling to his knees to help Magnus step out.

 

Both their thoughts flew to the position Alec was in- on his knees, in front of Magnus, with his dick right there at eye-level, shielded by his briefs. Unbeknownst to the other, they both swallowed hard before Alec stood up.

 

Alec thoughts were in a whirlwind as he debated how he wanted to do this for Magnus. His hands? His mouth? He was a bit more nervous about using his mouth but it seemed to be the best option. If we were to use his hands, he might have to lie on his side or use his injured shoulder and he wasn’t sure if it could last without straining. His mouth. It would be best. And he trusted Magnus to guide him.  

 

Magnus’ hands went towards Alec’s sweatpants as his fingers dipped in to grip it.

 

“May I remove them both Alexander?” he asked, indicated the sweatpants and the boxers.

 

“Yes Magnus. Please,” he replied.

 

With slow grace, he gently removed them and bared Alec fully. Alec was hard, he’d been half-hard since they started, looking forward and thinking about this moment for so long. Alec had closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

 

“Look at me?” Magnus implored.

 

When he opened his eyes, Magnus saw the vulnerability that filled them. “You’re _gorgeous_ Alexander. And it’s _just_ me okay?”

 

Alec gave him a slight nod. “You’re okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just. A little nervous,” he said with a small, wry smile.

 

“Me too. You’re not alone with all this,” Magnus reiterated that he felt the same.

 

Alec hands shivered slightly as he removed the final piece of clothing that meant the both of them were fully naked.

 

Magnus was also turned on, and stood unashamedly as Alec looked at his hardness. “Magnus. You’re-you’re fuck. So damn flawless. And beautiful,” he rasped, his voice deep.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his voice filled with emotion. He needed to take a breath to calm himself for a moment.

 

“How do you want to do this darling?” Magnus asked as he reached up to cup his face.

 

In lieu of answering, Alec slowly lowered himself to his knees again.

 

“Fuck darling. _Fuck,_ ” Magnus groaned as he realised what Alec intended. He gulped and tried to control his breathing.

 

“Guide me okay? Show me what you like? I- You know I’ve not done this and I really want this to be good for you,” Alec stammered slightly.

 

“ _Sweetheart_. You _really_ don’t have to worry about that. It’s already amazing and it’s going to continue to be that way- because it’s _us_ okay? You can explore me love. However you want.”

 

Alec took in his words and nodded, trusting and believing him.

 

Alec’s hands tentatively and slowly ran up Magnus’ legs, exploring as Magnus let out a gasp at the gentle and light touch. It was electric. Alec’s hands stopped near his upper thighs, and his fingers brushed over his pelvic area, inching their way towards his dick.

 

His fingers caressed the area, near, yet so far from where Magnus wanted it but he didn’t say anything, wanting Alec to get there by himself. He shuddered as his fingers gently traced the area and brushed over his balls. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Feels good love,” he reassured when Alec glanced up at him.

 

His words gave Alec the confidence to gently take hold of his balls and roll them slightly. Magnus hissed at the sensation and his breath hitched.

 

Alec watched Magnus carefully as he finally let his fingers graze over the base of his dick. His feather-lighted touches trailed down lightly and Magnus moaned loudly. _Finally._ And yet it wasn’t enough.

 

“Fuck. _Alexander_. You’re a _tease_.” Magnus sputtered.

 

Alec grinned and let his hand finally envelop Magnus dick. He learned the weight of it on his hand gave it a slow stroke, causing Magnus to throw his head back and moan deeply.

 

“So fucking _good_ baby.”

 

His hand continued to coax soft moans and groans from Magnus as he leaned forward to place a tiny kiss on his head.

 

“Alexander…” he gasped.

 

Alec continued to place soft kisses started from the head and moving all the way down to the base of his dick.

 

Magnus breaths deepened and Alec could hear every breath he took as he gulped down the air he needed. He was amazed that his simple touch could cause such a reaction in Magnus.

 

“Tell me how you like this Mags,” he requested softly, needing the guidance and reassurance.

 

Magnus met his imploring eyes and took a slow breath. He was experienced dammit. He couldn’t and shouldn’t be losing it so fast. But it was _Alec_.

 

His voice was gravelly when he replied. “You-You can use your tongue sweetheart. On the tip and slowly trace your way down- just like with the kisses.”

 

Alec followed his instructions, letting his tongue skim and whirl over the head of his dick and Magnus swore. Loudly.

 

“Fucking _hell_ Alexander. So damn _good_ darling,” he moaned.

 

Alec learnt the taste of Magnus as his tongue glided over the tip before his tongue meandered its way down his dick. Magnus was shaking as he fought not to buck his hips.

 

Alec ran through this whole thing a few times, gliding his tongue over the tip while alternating small licks and kisses down his dick while Magnus shivered and groaned at how good it felt.

 

“Then, when you feel comfortable and ready love, you can suck a little on the tip, before letting your mouth go down on me. But not too much okay? You won’t be able to take all of me yet. You can use your hands to help you darling,” Magnus instructed with a slightly incredulous smile. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

Alec of course, followed his instructions enthusiastically. He started with slow sucks on the tips causing Magnus’ knees to almost buckle but Alec’s hands supported him.

 

“Sorry love. S-too good.”

 

Alec gently guided Magnus backwards so that he could sit on the edge of the bed and his legs didn’t need to support him anymore. Alec still kneeling between his legs that were now stretched out, continued sucking gently on the tip and let his tongue swirl around the head as well.

 

“Oh god Alexander! I- fuck- that feels amazing baby.”

 

Alec slowly lowered his head, taking more of Magnus into his mouth and judged how much he could take. He made it halfway down before he sputtered, coughing slightly as he came up for air.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered embarrassed.

 

“It happens love. All the time. Don’t worry. Just take whatever you can handle and use your hand for the rest darling. And try breathing in only through your nose- it helps,” he guided.

 

Alec went back to try again and got used to the feeling of something entering his mouth that way. He was more careful this time, breathing it through his nose as he sucked Magnus and let his lips slide down his dick.

 

“That’s it darling,” Magnus practically sobbed. “So good. So _fucking_ good.”

 

His words and reaction were giving Alec more and more confidence that he was pleasing Magnus and doing a good job. He let his hand pump his dick in the same rhythm of him bobbing his head down and Magnus gasped loudly.

 

“Just like that baby,” he huskily encouraged. “So perfect.”

 

Magnus was getting close. He’d been incredibly aroused the moment Alec had started and Alec had teased him which only increased his arousal. Seeing him now, licking and sucking, feeling it, only edged Magnus closer and closer.

 

When Alec added swirls of his tongue around his dick as he took as much as he could into his mouth, Magnus wailed.

 

“Alexander! God!”

 

Alec increased his speed, bobbing his head down faster, using his lips harder and letting his tongue firmly glide over the head as he listened to Magnus utterly lose it.

 

“D-darling. I’m close,” Magnus whimpered, warning him. “Move off baby- I cant’” Magnus croaked, trying to move away but Alec didn’t let him.

 

He wanted Magnus to come in his mouth. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to feel his pleasure.

 

He made a sound of disagreement as he continued his quick and hard movements and the vibration caused by the sound finally did Magnus in.

 

“FUCK. Alexander- I-I’m coming!” he wailed. His head rolled back and his body shuddered as he let go. He bucked his hips and his release burst into Alec’s mouth and the force of it shocked Alec at first but he kept sucking, drawing it out and fucking _swallowing_ , before slowing down and lightening his movements as he watched Magnus.

 

With a final kiss, he slowly stood up as Magnus let his body fall back onto the bed. Alec quickly went into the bathroom to rinse his mouth before coming back to his boyfriend. Magnus’ body was heaving as he panted, trying to get a control of himself so Alec gently pulled him up and held him against him as he recovered, feeling the slight trembling coming from him.

 

He gently stroked his back until he heard his breathing calm before he finally asked.

 

“You okay?”

 

“MMMMmmmmmmm,” he let out a satisfied sound. “That was incredible darling.”

 

“Yeah?” Alec asked, hoping that he wasn’t too bad.

 

“Yes Alexander,” he whispered with a broad, contented smile. He looked like that cat that ate the canary. “I can’t believe you swallowed,” he said in disbelief.

 

Even after all that he had done, Alec blushed. “I wanted to taste you,” he admitted shyly.

 

“God. You’re amazing,” Magnus said in awe. “Are you okay?” he asked as his hand went to rub on his jaw. “I know it can be tiring.”

 

“I’m good Magnus. Really. I liked making you fall apart,” he croaked, his mouth dry.

 

Magnus reached over and passed him a bottle of water which he drank thirstily, not realising how much he needed it.

 

“I’m going to really enjoy doing the same to you love and making you fall apart,” Magnus smirked, causing Alec’s whole face to redden.

 

“You know darling, being your first time and all. I don’t want to rush anything. I want you to experience everything slowly and savour it- so as much as I want to return the favour with my mouth, I thought I’d use my hands today first,” Magnus said in a light teasing tone as he wiggled his fingers. Alec shakily nodded, understanding and agreeing with Magnus. He really did want to experience it all with him.

 

Magnus remembered how Alec had shared with him the dream he once had,  about Magnus holding him as he stroked him. He remembered promising him that they’d get there one day and now he could really do that for him.

 

“You remember the dream you once told me about?” Magnus huskily whispered into his ear.

 

“Y-Yeah,” he rasped.

 

“Well. Let’s make that happen tonight love.”

 

Alec swallowed. Fuck. Magnus with his teasing tone and his smirks made him hot. He was already hard and Magnus hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

Magnus’ lips found Alec’s ear and he nibbled causing a shocked gasp to burst out of Alec.

 

“Mmm. Like that?” he asked.

 

Alec nodded as he closed his eyes and allowed Magnus to continued. His teeth grazed his ear and caused Alec to jerk as he got used to the feeling.

 

Magnus continued his small nips as his mouth slowly traced its way down Alec’s neck. Alec was trembling at the sensations that were consuming him and he couldn’t help the moan when Magnus started sucking gently on his neck.

 

“Fuck Mags.”

 

“Okay?” Magnus checked.

 

“Yes,” he said as he nodded as well, wanting Magnus to continue.

 

Magnus let his tongue come out to tease the spot that he had just sucked and Alec shuddered and let out a gasp. _Magnus was going to destroy him._

 

Magnus slowly made his way with short nips and licks to the other side of his neck while Alec squirmed on the bed.

 

“Too much love?”

 

“No.” Alec’s reply was short and succinct, unable to say any more because of all the overwhelming things he was feeling.

 

Magnus read his reactions carefully and reminded himself that it was his first time and he needed to slow down. But it was so hard when Alec looked and sounded like that. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before meeting Alec’s mouth in a slow kiss.

 

“I’m going to kiss my way down your body okay?” he warned.

 

Alec groaned but nodded.

 

Magnus gave him light kisses as his mouth danced its way down Alec’s chest. The kisses were gentle, and soothing, different from the searing one he’d just been experiencing.

 

Alec let him explore and gave himself up to the feeling of someone raining kisses all over his chest. From light kisses, Magnus slowly started giving wet ones, with his tongue darting out to join the fun in quick, wet kisses.

 

Alec moaned softly at the sensation. Every place that Magnus touched felt different. It was a tingling electricity that gave off hot sparks. He let the feelings consume him as Magnus slowly made his way to his nipples. The first stroke of his tongue over it caused his whole body to tense as he let out a small gasp.

 

“You like that?” Magnus asked teasingly.

 

“ _Yes_. _Fuck_.”

 

Magnus continued whirling his tongue over both nipples before venturing lower. He didn’t even know that the area below his nipples were particularly sensitive until Magnus’ kiss caused him to writhe on the bed. He hissed at the sensitivity and Magnus placed gentle, loving kisses, moving slowly over the area.

 

A loud moan escaped his mouth when he felt a lick over his hipbone. “Magnus! Fuck!”

 

“Oh. You’re really sensitive here.”

 

“Please Magnus,” he begged, not knowing if it was for Magnus to stop or continue. He was out of his mind by that point.

 

Magnus slowly teased his way back to the top as he took in Alec’s closed eyes and harsh breaths.

 

“Look at me Alexander,” he urged.

 

Alec opened them and his wide, vulnerable eyes filled with so much emotion found Magnus’. Magnus noticed that they were shining slightly due to the intensity of all the things blooming and overflowing in Alec.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

 

Alec nodded, as he buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus’ arms encircled him immediately and gave him the comfort and security he needed.

 

“You’re doing so well darling,” he assured, as his hands stroked his back. “You let me know when you’re ready for the grand finale okay?”

 

He felt Alec smile against him and he placed a kiss in his hair.

 

Alec drew back and looked at Magnus and nodded.

 

They lay on their sides, facing each other with Magnus squeezing his hand under Alec to hold him. Alec’s hand with his injured shoulder had reached up to hold on to his head.

 

“May I touch you Alexander?” Magnus asked, the weight of the words clear to both of them.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered.

 

Magnus placed a soft kiss on his forehead as his hand slowly reached down to hold his dick in a gentle grip.

 

Alec had tensed and closed his eyes as the awareness that someone was touching his dick swept through him in a shudder.

 

Magnus didn’t move, just letting Alec get used to the sensation as he watched him carefully.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

Alec nodded, unable to speak, overcome with emotion.

 

“Will you- could you look at me? Please? I need to see that you’re okay,” he pleaded.

 

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus saw that they glistened. “I’m okay Mags. I promise. It’s just. I’m just a little emotional.”

 

Magnus leaned forward to kiss him in comfort. “That’s okay darling. You still want to continue?”

 

“Yes. _Please_ ,” he begged, wanting this so bad.

 

“Alright love. Anytime you want to stop or slow down, you tell me okay?”

 

Alec nodded gratefully and Magnus finally gave him a light stroke.

 

“ _Fuck_. Don’t stop,” he moaned softly.

 

“I’ve got you love. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Magnus kept up his slight strokes as he held Alec and felt him shiver as the sensations overtook him. He touched him slowly and lightly as he took in the soft sounds Alec was making in his ear.

 

“Let me hear you darling. Don’t hold back. Let me hear your voice filled with pleasure,” he whispered into his ear.

 

His thumb glided over the head and Alec bucked up into his fist as he buried his head against Magnus, need the closeness.

 

“ _Fuck_ Mags,” he whimpered.

 

“That’s it Alexander. It’s okay. I’m right here. Just feel for me,” Magnus reassured, holding him close and raining kisses on the side of his face as his hand coaxed another shudder from Alec.

 

Suddenly, he took his hand off and used his nails to graze his dick from the bottom to the top.

 

“M-Magnus!!” Alec wailed as he gripped him tighter against him.

 

Magnus alternated using his fists and his nails and drove Alec higher and higher.

 

“I’m so close Mags,” he whimpered.

 

Magnus kissed his hair. “It’s okay Alexander. Let go. I’ve got you sweetheart. Let go and let me take care of you,” he whispered into his ear.

 

“Magnus fuck!” he sobbed as he allowed the sensations to consume and overwhelm him as he came, trembling hard against Magnus.

 

Magnus held him and brought him down slowly before using both hands to soothe him. Alec was shaking against him, utterly undone.

 

“I’ve got you love. It’s okay,” he comforted as he ran his hands up and down his back in comfort.

 

After a while, his shivers slowly reduced and Magnus leaned back to look at his face. He saw that a few tears had escaped because of how overwhelming it was and how vulnerable he had allowed himself to be.

 

He used one hand to gently wipe them away before asking, “Alright darling?”

 

Alec nodded and opened his eyes, his smile evident on his face even as Magnus saw remnants of the tears he’d unknowingly shed.

 

“Magnus,” his said, his voice thick with emotion, “That was so good. Amazing. I- Thank you.”

 

“ _Darling_. You _never_ have to thank me for that. Thank YOU Alexander, for trusting _me_.”

 

“I love you,” he said hoarsely.

 

“I love you too Alexander. You were incredible, letting go like that.”

 

Alec blushed slightly as he realised the sounds that he had made.

 

“Hey. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. We love and trust each other right?”

 

  
Alec nodded, meeting Magnus’ eyes.

 

“Shower?” he asked, feeling the stickiness.

 

“Of course love. I’m looking forward to the lavender and vanilla bath salts you have.”

 

Alec gave Magnus a broad smile as he led him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nervous about smut. God. 
> 
> Was that okay?
> 
> Please let me know. Give me some love!! 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning and breakfast with the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter. Thank you for all of you commented on the previous one. You gave me a lot of reassurance!!

Magnus woke up with his head buried in Alec’s chest the next morning. It was a gentle, slow awakening, of consciousness and remembrance of the night before.

 

He couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face. They’d had sex. No. They’d made love. It may have been just a blowjob and handjob but he’d had full relationships that felt less intimate than what they experienced last night.

 

Everything, from start to finish, had been overwhelmingly tender and intimate. They’d crossed major boundaries and it had been absolutely incredible.

 

His fingers gently started playing with Alec’s chest hair as he cuddled closer. Alec, still asleep, gripped Magnus tighter subconsciously and Magnus could only think of him in awe.

 

Alec had been full of bravery and courage. He’d been magnificent. Never in his wildest dreams did could he have imagined the reality of Alexander Lightwood on his knees and using his mouth on him. He was still shocked that he’d dared to do that. Man, Alec had come so far. His trust in Magnus blew him away and he treasured it with every fibre of his being.

 

He’d been so eager and enthusiastic. It was endearing and Magnus had felt the love coming from him in his efforts to please him. And he’d fucking _swallowed_. That sight alone- absolutely slaughtered him.

 

When it was his turn to return the favour, Magnus had wanted to do everything in his power to give Alec all that he wanted, all that he had dreamed of. He’d been incredible as he let go with Magnus by his side. The sounds he’d made- just for him, only for him, had made him vow that he’d do everything in his power to make him feel safe while showing him every kind of pleasure he could think of.

 

He felt Alec stir slightly and knew he would be waking up soon. He couldn’t wait for that. The awareness of all that they’d done the previous night to hit him.

 

He continued gently running his fingers over his chest as he enjoyed the feeling of being held by the one he loved, after an amazing night.

 

Alec had been moving slightly, his breathing pattern changing, so much so that Magnus didn’t catch the exact moment he woke up.

 

He’d caught the subtle redness spreading on his chest though, and his gaze swung upwards to meet Alec’s open eyes and blushing face.

 

Alec had woken up it the loveliest way ever. The soft strokes and gentle touches slowly brought him out of his deep sleep. He’d looked down to find a half-naked Magnus, on his chest, touching him slowly.

 

Thoughts of the night before were quick to enter his mind. The whole night had been perfect. He’d been nervous but Magnus had always helped him when he needed it- guiding him, comforting him, reassuring him and most of all, making him feel safe every step of the way.

 

He’d loved that he’d been able to please Magnus and make him fall apart. Magnus had reassured him that it was really good and with practise, he’d be able to go deeper like he wanted.

 

And fuck, the way he had brought Alec off- it was better than the dream he had. He’d fucking _whimpered_ his way through it, unable to deal with the intensity of it all and Magnus and held him, held him tight against him as he encouraged him to let go, reminding him that he was safe. He was incredibly embarrassed about the sounds he had made though. He’d never thought  he’d sound like that.

 

Hence, the blush.

 

He froze like a deer in headlights when Magnus’ gaze had met his suddenly, once he’d realised that Alec was awake.

 

“Good morning darling,” he said softly, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. “This must be a new record for me- making you blush without even saying anything,” he said with a small smirk.

 

“Mags…” he whispered. What was he supposed to say after all they had done last night? He felt like their relationship had grown and heightened so much. He felt like a different person than he was the previous morning.

 

“I know Alexander,” Magnus quietly assured, understanding how different it must be. He himself felt different. “Don’t be embarrassed by anything we did okay? Everything about it was beautiful.”

 

Alec closed his eyes and nodded his agreement.

 

“Any regrets sweetheart?” Magnus asked. Everything could be different for him this morning though. Last night in all that pleasure, things could have seemed less scary.

 

“Not one. I feel amazing. I love you Mags. Thank you for making last night everything I could have ever wanted.”

 

Magnus glowed under the praise, his heart melting. “You don’t have to thank me darling,” he reminded gently.

 

“You made my first time perfect,” Alec said seriously.

 

Magnus leaned up to finally, kiss his boyfriend slowly.

 

“I love you too Alexander. Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were supposed to meet Jace and Izzy for breakfast before buying some for Max. They’d met at a café nearby and had ordered their food.

 

Magnus and Alec were famished. They’d both ordered big breakfast sets, promising to split it to get the best of both worlds. Together, they’d be having pancakes, sausages, eggs and an assortment of mini sandwiches.

 

Izzy looked them over and noticed that something had changed between them. Alec kept his arm around Magnus the whole time they were waiting for the food and Magnus had brought his chair in so close to him so that he could lean into him. Magnus had placed his hand on Alec’s leg and Alec had even dropped a few kisses into Magnus’ hair and against his temple. She also noticed the shy carefree smiles they kept exchanging as if they were both trying to hold back beaming grins.

 

They’d been affectionate at home but less so it public so it was so heartwarming to see it happen in front of her. She had her suspicions but she wasn’t going to say anything to embarrass them.

 

Jace on the other hand, was another story.

 

“Something’s different with you two,” he stated, staring at them.

 

Izzy facepalmed. “Jace!!” She didn’t understand how he was their brother sometimes. Well, he was adopted.

 

His comment caused an immediate reaction in Magnus and Alec. Magnus let out the bright smile he was holding back and Alec’s face flamed as he shut his eyes.

 

Magnus noticed the reaction and understood, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“We’re just happy,” Magnus explained.

 

Jace took in his replied but stared at Alec’s face. He got it now- why Alec was so embarrassed.

 

“You guys boned!” he exclaimed.

 

“Jace! Come on!” Izzy exclaimed as she smacked him on the head. “Stop it!”

 

“What are we teenagers?” Magnus muttered as he checked in on Alec who still had not said a thing.

 

Alec wanted to disappear. Was it that obvious? Did the whole world know?

 

“Darling…” Magnus said softly as he turned towards Alec.

 

“Alec, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m just really happy for you brother, especially after everything. I’m so glad you found Magnus,” Jace said seriously, which finally caused Alec to open his eyes.

 

“Are you happy?” he asked, meeting his brother’s eyes.

 

“Immensely,” he stated, causing the three of them to smile at him.

 

He only had eyes for one person, who he leaned down to kiss.

 

Once they were done with their breakfast, they got some to go for Max before heading to the hospital.

 

Max was so excited to see them. They brought him his favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla and maple syrup. He devoured them quickly as he chatted with his siblings, more like himself as compared to the previous day.

 

Max had missed quite a bit he realised, as he looked at the way Magnus and Alec were gravitating towards each other. It was subtle and small- their touches, the intimate looks, hidden in shared meaning that they’d exchanged. As they left, Max whispered his brother’s name and indicated for him to get close.

 

As Alec bent down, Max whispered to him. “You had sex didn’t you?”

 

Alec face was a quick indicator of the nature of the question to the rest of them who hadn’t heard it.

 

“Max, I love you. I’m really glad you like your breakfast, but there’s no way in _hell_ I’m having this conversation with you,” Alec stressed causing everyone else to burst out into peals of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has recovered right?? What's Magnus still doing there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here's a lovely chapter to start your weekend!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

That night, Alec could tell that Magnus was slightly nervous. Or uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure which it was. It was a stark difference to how he’d been for the past few days. His eyes had turned pensive, deep in thought and he had nervously moistened his lips, as if he was gearing up to say something bad. Alec couldn’t help but think about his actions that day. _Have I done something?_

Magnus knew that they needed to have this conversation and if he were alone, he would already be pacing the room, trying to figure out how to have it. The knot in his stomach and the ache in his heart were unavoidable. He knew he could possibly wait for Alec to bring it up but well… he was not one to wait for the other shoe to drop. He’d rather this be done because he chose to bring it up instead of being stumped when Alec did. He needed to protect himself.

 

The thing was, Alec was fine.  He’d recovered. He didn’t need as much help with the small tasks any more, didn’t really need to change his dressing. He was starting to use his arm with the injured shoulder in more tasks and gentle movements, only stopping himself from carrying something.

 

So it was time. For Magnus and the Chairman to take their leave. To go back to his own apartment. To go back to work. _But he didn’t want to._ _He really didn’t want to._

He swallowed dryly, unable to wet his parched throat.

 

The last week had been amazing. Sure, there had been some tough moments, as he had to cross some boundaries with Alec that he wished he didn’t need to at the start. But waking up and falling asleep together? Having meals together? Cuddling on the couch and on the bed every day? How did he go back to living without _that_? _How did he go back to living without Alec?_ Especially now that he knew how amazing it would be?

 

He didn’t even dare think of what he wanted. He couldn’t let himself have that hope, that dream.

 

But if the ache was going to come and he couldn’t do anything about it, at least now he could choose when it happened.

 

“Alexander…” he started hesitantly. “Can we talk?” he asked after their meal while they were sitting on the couch.

 

Alec looked at him wide-eyed. _He knew those words weren’t likely to be good._

“Okay.  M-magnus. Have I done something wrong? Have I screwed up?” he blurted out as he stammered slightly.

 

“What? No. No sweetheart. You’re perfect,” Magnus assured, wishing to hell he’d picked another phrase to start the conversation with.

 

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief. “Okay. What is it then?”

 

“I- well. It’s just…” he stuttered, which threw Alec off. He hadn’t never seen Magnus this nervous about something. He was wringing his hands, unknowingly.

 

“Magnus,” he said, reaching over to take a hold of his hand. “Just tell me. You can talk to me. I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to.”

 

“I don’t,” he blurted. Alec gave him an encouraging smile. The tightness he felt in his chest lessened. Whatever it was, they could go through it together.

 

“Well. You’ve recovered. Enough to do things that you’ve been needing my help with by yourself,” he brought up, his voice tight.

 

Alec was stunned. He was thunderstruck and at a loss for words. He knew what Magnus was saying.  His heart was pounding,his chest grew tight. _I thought I’d have more time._

He didn’t want Magnus to go. At all. He’d loved staying together, even though the situation had forced him into it at the start, he wouldn’t give it up for _anything_.

But he couldn’t force Magnus to stay if he didn’t want to. He had a life after all. A job. Which he’d put on hold just for him. So he knew he had to let him go.

 

He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, waiting for Magnus to continue.

 

“You don’t need me anymore,” Magnus stated, getting to the heart of the matter.

 

Alec opened his eyes immediately. They were round, slightly taken aback by the statement.

 

“I’ll _always_ need you Mags,” he quietly said, before looking down at their hands.

 

Magnus looked over at the emotion going over Alec’s face. _He didn’t look happy. But did he really want him to stay? For how long?_

 

“I love you Alexander,” he said softly.

 

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec whispered as he scanned Magnus’ face. He didn’t look like he liked what they were talking about. _Why though? Was it because he wanted to leave and didn’t know how to tell Alec? Or was it- did he dare hope? Did he want to stay longer?_

“Magnus. I need to ask you something. Can you be honest with me? I won’t be upset no matter what you say,” Alec asked nervously. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to.

 

Magnus thought about the request and nodded hesitantly.

 

“What do you want Mags?” he asked slowly, his eyes gentle as they looked at Magnus, reassuring that whatever he said would be okay.

 

 _To stay with you forever._ How could Magnus answer that question? How could he answer that honestly and not have Alec run away from him? It was too fast. _He knew._

 

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He had promised honesty. But this was too hard. Ghosts of his past relationships sprang into his mind.

 

_You’re too clingy Magnus._

_I need some space._

_I’m bored of you._

_I don’t want to live with you anymore._

_Well if you weren’t like that, this wouldn’t be happening._

Magnus couldn’t. He just couldn’t take it if Alec spoke to him like that. If Alec told him he was too much. He felt a wave of acid well up in his belly.

 

“Alexander, _please,”_ his voice cracked. _Don’t make me do this._

“Hey. Magnus, it’s okay,” Alec asserted as he pulled Magnus into his arms. He could see how emotional his question had made Magnus and he didn’t understand. His brain was working quickly to try and catch up and analyse the situation.

 

_He wouldn’t be reacting like this if he wanted to go back to his own apartment right? That was normal, expected. Sure they’d be sad but he wouldn’t feel it to this extent right? Did he really want to stay?_

Alec felt the hope start to bloom in his chest as he held Magnus tighter against him.

 

“Magnus, trust me. Whatever you say, it’s gonna be okay. I promise,” he vowed. “Just answer this for me okay? Do you… do you want to stay?” he asked as Magnus froze in his hold.

 

This was it. Magnus was going to lay his heart out and hoped to hell Alec didn’t stomp on it like so many others had.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, his voice trembling as he buried his head in Alec’s neck, not daring to see what reaction that had caused in Alec. A single tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his face.

 

Alec felt it. The slight wetness against his neck. His hands immediately started stroking his back, trying to comfort him, to reassure him that it was okay.

 

“For how long?” he asked softly.

 

_Forever._

“Alexander. _Please,_ ” Magnus begged as his voice broke. He couldn’t say it. He really couldn’t.

 

Alec knew Magnus was close to falling apart. He had trusted Alec enough to tell him he wanted to stay and it was time Alec went out on a limb as well.

 

“For a week? A month? Forever?” he asked, before continuing, “Because if I had my way, you’d never leave here,” he rasped against his ear.

 

“What?” he quavered. _He wants me to stay?_

“Magnus. You heard me. I want you to stay. For as long as you want to. You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” he quietly said. “What do you want Mags?” he asked again and this time, Magnus was starting to gain the confidence he needed to answer.

 

Alec’s hands gently guided Magnus away from his neck to look into his eyes which were wide and vulnerable. He slowly used his thumb to wipe away the remnants of the tear.

 

“Tell me,” he pleaded.

 

“I-I want to stay A-Alexander,” he stammered and gulped down a breath before continuing, “For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Alec’s smile was brilliant as it took over his face slowly. It started small but ended up reaching his eyes as he looked at Magnus incredulously.

 

His smile was infectious and Magnus felt his own smile become radiant as it grew.

 

“Yeah?” Alec asked, hopeful.

 

“Yes Alexander. _Always_.” His tone turned slightly unsure when he looked down, choosing his next words. “Y-you don’t think it’s too fast?”

 

“I know it’s fast Mags. It’s only been a few months and I understand if you’re not ready yet. But I also know that I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. I’ve never felt this deeply and I know I want this with you. Do you think it’s too fast?”

 

“Alexander. I’ve been in many relationships but none of them hold a candle to what we have. This is the most intimate relationship I’ve had. So I want this. I really do. This-us- is… different. I don’t think it’s fast because of how much we’ve gone through. You can be with someone for a few years and yet not share the intimacy we have. But. People have told me I go in too deep too fast and they’ve _hated_ that. I didn’t want to do that with us- I wanted to make sure we go slow and I don’t scare you off.”

 

“Magnus. I _hate_ that you’ve been told that. You. Are. Incredible. But I’m also glad because it led you to me. I’m with you Mags. I want this with you. I’m so so lucky to be with you and have _YOU_ _want_ _ME_.”

 

“Of course I do darling,” Magnus smiled.

 

Alec gave him a bright smile. “But I want you to do something okay?”

 

Magnus nodded. _Anything_. He’d do anything for Alec.

 

“Keep your apartment for now. Rent it out or something. I just- I don’t want you to give it up and come here and feel it’s not working out and have nowhere to go. When you’re really sure and we’ve given this some time, then sell it.”

 

“I’m sure now Alexander.”

 

“No. Please? Not yet.” Alec pleaded because he still felt a little hesitant and insecure about the fact that Magnus really wanted to move in with him. He wanted it there as a security blanket- for Magnus. He was trying to take care of Magnus.

 

“Fine darling. If you insist. But I know what I want,” Magnus assured.

 

“So. You’ll move in? With me?”

 

“Yes Alexander. The chairman and I will move in with you.”

 

Alec couldn’t help the goofy smile that sprang to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!
> 
> I can't believe it sometimes. I swear this wasn't supposed to get this long but I keep getting inspired. 
> 
> Thank you all for leaving comments and kudos! They really keep me going and make me want to write more! 
> 
> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> 😘😘😘😘😘😘❤❤❤❤❤


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finds out.

They planned to move Magnus’ things in slowly over the next few days. Alec generally didn’t have a lot of clothes so he could squeeze them into one section of his wardrobe and make more space for Magnus easily.

 

Magnus on the other hand, would never be able to fit his clothes in so Alec had suggested using the wardrobe in the guestroom as well. He did have more space and they could actually buy a chest of drawers as well.

 

Magnus, with his great taste, was also going to need to decide with Alec which pieces of their furniture and decorative items they were going to keep. Magnus’ things were definitely nicer, some of them designer. He had a couple of art pieces as well. So logistics wise, they needed to go over to decide together which ones to keep. If they were planning to rent his apartment, they might need to switch some furniture- move some of Alec’s over to his place while moving some of his things over if they wanted it.

 

They wanted to go over and maybe buy all these items the next day, after breakfast in the hospital.

 

They were going to the hospital to have breakfast with Max and his other siblings and Cat as she ended the night shift. Max had really grown on her and she had always taken the time to sit with him and check in with him especially after visiting hours. They boy was adorable and she tried to make sure she was there until he fell asleep. Hospitals could be scary and sad especially when they were away from their family.

 

Jace and Izzy were getting the breakfast and they came in with a whole spread of muffins, waffles, fruits.

 

They’d all gathered around Max and were happily chatting as they divided the food among themselves. Due to the frequency of their visits, the room already was stocked with enough chairs for them- courtesy of Cat.

 

Alec and Magnus had also planned to tell all of them their news. Magnus knew that Alec was really nervous about their reaction. But he’d assured him that whatever it was, it was theirs to make and they would face it together.

 

“So. Um,” Alec started, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Magnus reached over to grab his hand and Alec gave him a small smile in thanks.

 

“We have some news,” he said as he looked at each of them. They were his family and he want them to be happy about this.

 

“Magnus and I… We’ve decided to move in together,” he stated simply, watching them intently.

 

The pindrop silence made his heart hammer in chest as he waited for them to take in that information.

 

It was Izzy who first recovered. “Alec! Magnus! I’m so happy for you too! You both are perfect for each other!” she exclaimed as she stood up to give both of them hugs.

 

Jace was the next to speak. “Congrats you two. Take care of my brother Magnus,” he said softly as he looked over at the joy on both their faces.

 

“Oh I always do Jace,” Magnus assured with a wink causing Alec to blush slightly at the innuendo.

 

Max made both of them come forward. Alec leaned in towards him first and felt Max’s hand come around to hug him. “I’m really happy you found Magnus big brother. He’s amazing and good for you,” he whispered into his ear and Alec placed a soft kiss in his hair.

 

“Thanks Max,” he replied before letting Magnus move in.

 

“Magnus. Thank you. For putting a smile on his face. You have no idea the difference you’ve made in his life.”

 

“I love your brother Max. I’d do anything for him,” Magnus whispered back.

 

“I know,” Max said with quiet assurance.

 

Magnus went to Cat next who had a small smile on her face. He reached out to pull her into his hug which she gladly returned.

 

“I’m happy for you Magnus. I really am,” she said softly.

 

“Thanks Catarina.”

 

“You sure?” she asked.

 

“I am. I know it’s fast and you know my history Cat. But we talked it out. We’ve gone through so much and they trust we’ve built is more than I have in any other relationship.”

 

“That’s good Magnus. I’m glad. Really. What about your apartment? Are you going to sell it?”

 

“I was ready to. Alexander stopped me. He wanted me to wait and see if I really wanted this and wanted to make sure I had a little bit of security- a place to return to, just in case. He was trying to look out for me and convinced me to keep it- for my sake. But I’m really sure Catarina. I love him. With everything I have. He has the kindest, gentlest soul ever.”

 

“Oh Magnus,” Cat whispered, getting a little teary eyed. Magnus was family after all. “Have you told him about your past?”

 

“I will. Soon.”

 

Magnus squeezed her before letting her go and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

Alec was watching them as they spoke quietly to each other. He couldn’t really hear what they said but he understood that Cat was making sure Magnus was really okay with this. Even though Magnus had met his siblings a few times, Alec had not yet met his friends, who were his chosen family, until the accident. So he understood that Cat probably thought it was too fast.

 

When Magnus moved away and allowed Alec to go close to Cat, Alec surprised everyone by going in for a hug. Cat was the most surprised and she stood rigidly for a moment before her hands hesitantly came up to hold him.

 

Magnus felt the tears sting his eyes. Alec. His Alec. Hugging his best friend. Even with all that he’d been through.

 

Izzy snuck a tissue into his hand and he used it to dab at his eyes.

 

“You take care of him Alec,” Cat requested.

 

“I will. I promise,” Alec reassured.

 

“Good. Because he’s always taking care and looking out for people around him. Sometimes he needs to be taken care of as well. He doesn’t say it much. So please, look out for him. He’s my family.”

 

“I will do my best Catarina. I love him. He’s the best person I know,” he reassured.

 

“That’s all I could ask for. You’re good for him,” she said before releasing Alec.

 

Alec turned to find his siblings smiling softly and proudly at him and saw Magnus discreetly trying to wipe his eyes.

 

He immediately went towards him and drew him close.

 

“Hey… what’s wrong?” he quietly asked.

 

“You _hugged_ her,” Magnus said hoarsely into his chest.

 

“Yeah. She’s family,” Alec said, accepting Magnus’ into his own circle.

 

“A-Alexander….” Magnus brokenly said as he let out a small sob, shaking in his arms.

 

“Hey. It’s okay Mags,” Alec said as he pulled him into the corner to give him a little privacy as he stroked his back in comfort.

 

“Happy tears,” he said even as he trembled slightly against Alec.

 

The rest of them quietly averted their eyes, giving them a moment. Well, all of them except for Cat who was watching their exchange and saw how Alec had moved towards him the moment he realised something was wrong. How he’d comforted him after and made sure he was okay.

 

She smiled warmly at that.

 

Magnus was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> I never realised when i was a reader how much kudos and comments mean to the writers! It's only now that i know!
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus opens up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!!

Alec and Magnus went over to his apartment that afternoon to look around and decide what they wanted to have at their place.

 

As Alec looked around, he really noted that Magnus’ things were way nicer than his.

 

“You know what? I’ll leave it up to you to decide Mags. You clearly have better taste than I do. Aside from the kitchen, you have free reign over anything.”

 

“Really?” Magnus said eagerly, his mind already working in overdrive.

 

“Yeah. Feel free to go crazy.”

 

Magnus’ grin was worth it. He practically danced around the apartment, taking note of his art, and furniture and talked to himself mostly.

 

“Hmmm. I think this sofa would go really well with the living room. We might have to change the wall colours though,” he muttered to himself.

 

He got some post-it pads and start making short notes and sticking it all over his things- where it could go, whether it goes or stays.

 

Alec stared at him in wonder as he glided from piece to piece, assessing each one like an art appraiser or a judge.

 

Once he was done and had shared his amazing ideas with Alec, he packed another bag to bring over more clothes to their apartment.

 

Alec helped Magnus to unpack and soon, they were sitting in the living room after having enjoyed some take-out.

 

Magnus looked over at Alec with a small smile on his face.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” he said smiling in wonder as he met Alec’s eyes.

 

“Yeah. Me too Mags,” Alec replied with a small smile.

 

Magnus pondered over their new beginning and couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous. _This was real. This was happening. They were going to live together. Would Alec get sick of him?_

He couldn’t help a little bit of the nerves and insecurities that showed on his face.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Alec asked nudging his knee a little, pulling him away from his thoughts.

 

“Yeah. I’m a little nervous, to be honest,” Magnus confessed. He wondered if he should bring up his past now and share it with Alec. But how exactly does one start a conversation about exes?

 

“Yeah? Me too. It’s a big step and it’s natural to be nervous,” Alec reassured.

 

Magnus nodded and swallowed hard.

 

“You want to tell be want your nerves are about?”

 

Magnus hesitantly met his eyes. Alec noticed how wide and vulnerable Magnus’ eyes were _. This was big. This was important. Magnus was really nervous about this- more that was to be expected._

“Magnus? You really okay? You know you can tell me anything right? If you change your mind or you feel we’re moving too fast, it’s okay. Really,” Alec comforted as he pulled Magnus nearer to him.

 

“Alexander. We’re moving in together and there’s a lot I haven’t told you about my past,” Magnus confessed.

 

“And you don’t have to, if you’re not ready yet Mags. There’s no pressure.”

 

“I want to. Some parts at least. I’m not ready to talk about it all yet. I’m sorry,” he said, looking down nervously in shame.

 

“That’s perfectly okay. I hope you can trust me with that when the time comes Mags. But I’m willing to listen to anything you’re ready to share.”

 

“I trust you more than I have anyone. And sometimes the hold you have over me scares me.”

 

“Magnus, I love you. I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. And I hope you know that you have the same hold over me,”

 

Magnus smiled softly at that and gave Alec a slight nod.

 

“I wanted to tell you about Camille.”

 

“Your ex?” Alec asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Magnus asked, unsure about Alec’s reaction.

 

“Of course Mags,” Alec reassured, giving his hand a small squeeze.

 

“She was my first love,” he started and Alec swallowed hard. “We were together for three years and we started off well. She was beautiful and we looked well together. Wherever we went, people always looked at us in awe.”

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, who nodded at him, silently asking him to continue. This was difficult to hear but he knew it was going to get more difficult for Magnus so he was going to encourage him.

 

“After a while, she started trying to control me. _Don’t wear this, it looks awful.  Stop always asking to meet up. You’re too clingy. You need to be less loud._ It started small. She corrected me in small ways. It seemed at suggestions at first but it soon became insults. And I listened to her. I changed everything I could to please her. Less makeup, different clothes, I even acted differently. I thought I loved her. And I thought she loved me. But she _broke_ me,” Magnus whispered hoarsely.

 

Alec pulled him into a hug and held him as he took a few deep breaths. Alec didn’t say anything yet, he wanted to get the whole picture first. He couldn’t imagine doing that to Magnus ever. He shined wherever he went. His clothes, his personality, his warmth. Why would anyone want to dull that?

 

“I changed so much for her. But I caught her one afternoon. In b-bed with someone else. And she blamed me for it. Said I wasn’t making her happy, I was too c-clingy and I pushed her into somebody else’s arms. She made me believe I was unlovable. S-she destroyed me Alexander. And it took me a very long time to find myself again,” Magnus quavered and he couldn’t help the hitch in his voice.

 

Magnus swallowed hard and Alec reached over to give me a glass of water to drink, giving him some time to catch his breath.

 

“But what I felt for her, doesn’t hold a candle to what I feel for you. She played on every single one of my insecurities. And I really won’t be able to take it if it were to happen to us. Because she destroyed me. But if you ever looked at me like that…” he closed his eyes, unable to continue as his body trembled.

 

“Magnus. Shhh. Listen to me okay? Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it wasn’t easy baby. First of all, I love you. Every single thing about you. From your makeup to your clothes to your personality, you _shine_. Everywhere you go. I wouldn’t change _anything_ about you because… well. You’re _perfect_ ,” Alec said firmly as he reached up to cup his face.

 

Magnus’ lips quivered at Alec’s words. His eyes were starting to shine because of Alec’s sincere words.

 

“Second of all, I believe in accepting a person as they are. Sure, we could give them advice about some things but ultimately, they are their own person and we shouldn’t try to control someone else. So I would never try to do that to you okay? I love you, just the way you are. I hope you never change,” Alec said as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss against his temple.

 

Magnus swallowed and closed his eyes as his tears escaped.

 

Alec used both thumbs to wipe his tears away gently.

 

“I love spending time with you Magnus. I would never think you’re too clingy. You make me feel incredibly happy. And my heart always feels lighter with you. I’ve never felt safer with anyone else. So I’ll take all the time I get to spend with you. I just hope you don’t get bored of _me_.”

 

Magnus’ teary eyes widened at that. “Alexander,” he sniffled, “I-I could _never_. You’re amazing. You love all those around you so deeply and sincerely and you’d do anything for them. You’ve done so much to make me happy. You’re not afraid to speak your mind or be vulnerable and I admire your strength so much. You’re one of the best people I know and I love and trust you more than anyone.”

 

Alec placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before kissing his lips. It was one of love, reassurance and acceptance.

 

“Thank you for telling me about all of this Mags. I love you and I hope you really enjoy living here,” Alec said softly.

 

“I will darling. Because I’ll be with you.”

 

“And the chairman,” Alec added with an impish grin.

 

“And the chairman,” Magnus solemnly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Magnus is starting to open up! Hope it was okay! 
> 
> What did you think? Give me some love!! I love hearing about what you enjoyed!!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Also, how awesome was Alec in the 314? Loved it! I need a showdown.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maryse calls Alec. A little lovin.
> 
> Omg you guys!! Over 800 kudos?! Thank you thank you thank you!!! ❤❤❤

Alec’s phone was ringing somewhere in the living room and he dragged his feet to get it. He saw that it was his Mom.

 

“Hey Mom,” he greeted her seriously. She wasn’t really one to call after all.

 

“Hi Alec. How are you?”

 

“I’m doing good Mom,” Alec said as he noticed Magnus coming up to him with his eyebrows raised. He’d caught the last part and knew he was talking to his Mom.

 

Alec shrugged at his silent question, having no idea why his mother was calling him.

 

“That’s great Alec. The hospital just called me,” she informed him. “Max is going to be able to get discharged tomorrow?”

 

“Max is getting discharged? That’s wonderful Mom. Do you need any help?”

 

“Yeah. I was wondering…” Maryse said hesitantly, “Do you think we could come over tomorrow? I’ll like to talk to all of them before bringing Max home. I haven’t told them… about you know… and well- your father’s moved out.”

 

Alec slowly took in his mother’s words. She was going to tell his siblings tomorrow about the divorce. He really had no idea how it was going to go over. He hadn’t really been close to his parents, and they’d not really shown a lot of love around him- to each other and to him.

 

“Sure Mom, you can come over. I’ll prepare something simple- some of Max’s favourites for lunch.”

 

“Thanks Alec. Are you sure though? I could order something. I don’t want you to strain yourself,” Maryse worried.

 

“I’ll be fine Mom. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it simple and Magnus will help,” Alec said as he looked over at Magnus, whose eyebrows had shot up.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Mom.”

 

Alec hung up the phone and turned to face Magnus fully. Magnus reached out to take his hand.

 

“So… Max is getting discharged tomorrow?” Magnus inquired, having heard Alec's reply. 

 

“Yeah. Mom wants to come over here first for lunch before heading back. She hasn’t told the rest of them about the divorce and my Dad has moved out. So she wants to before bringing Max back.”

 

Magnus nodded, understanding.

 

“You have any idea how they’re going to take it?”

 

Alec let out a short breath. “No. Not really. Max still lives with them so he’d be affected the most I think. Izzy was the only one who interacted with Dad a little more. Jace- I have no idea really,” Alec said as his tone was strained.

 

“It’s alright love. We’ll be here for them,” Magnus assured.

 

“Thanks Mags. And by the way, you’re helping me cook tomorrow,” Alec said with a small smirk.

 

“Darling. Why would you do that to me? To yourself? I thought our relationship was going well? You might just walk away after seeing how horrible I am in the kitchen.”

 

“That’s why you have a chef helping you,” Alec announced with a grin.

 

He was excited to finally be cooking again- albeit something simple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Alec and Magnus went grocery shopping to get all the ingredients he needed for a lobster bisque, meatball spaghetti and garlic bread. He wished he could do more, like a meat and vegetable dish but he knew he would already be slower in the kitchen and he didn’t want to push it. Once they got back home, Magnus helped to bring most of the things into the kitchen.

 

“Alright Chef. Tell me how you want me,” Magnus flirted, giving Alec a wink.

 

Alec ignored the comment but blushed nonetheless.

 

“I’ll start with mincing up the ingredients for the bisque. Could you help me with taking out two pots and filling one with water to boil the spaghetti in?” Alec asked

 

Magnus dramatically heaved a sigh of relief. “Now that I can manage darling.”

 

Magnus did that while Alec made quick work of mincing up mushrooms, onions and carrots.

 

“What’s next?” Magnus asked.

 

“Alright help me bring these ingredients near the pot? We need to melt some butter and cook these for about 10 minutes.”

 

He watched as Alec got out some butter and helped him to pour in the ingredients as he requested them as he skilfully sautéed them.

 

“The spaghetti looks done. Help me drain them please?” Alec asked as Magnus quickly moved to get started on that.

 

Once that was done, Alec got Magnus to stir the ingredients while we set to work on making the meatballs. He marinated the minced beef with his favourite spices before moulding them into a ball.

 

“Alright I think those are done. Mags help me add the can of the broth we bought and some salt and pepper. We need to blend them in a while.”

 

He checked the salt and pepper that Magnus slowly added and stopped him when it was enough.

 

“Thanks for making sure I don’t screw this up.”

 

“ _We_ Magnus. We’re doing this together. And don’t worry. I’ve got you,” Alec stated, throwing a smile in Magnus’ direction which Magnus returned radiantly.

 

Next, Alec started on making the tomato based. He usually did it from scratch but this time, he used a ready-made sauce he liked and modified it slightly to their liking. All the Lightwoods liked their spice so he added some chilli powder to it.  

 

Next he added in the meatballs to cook while guiding Magnus  to add a little of some cooked lobster meat (another shortcut for him) and the mixture into the blender.

 

The sauce was ready quickly so Alec turned off the fire and got Magnus to add half of the blended mixture for the soup back into the pot while he added an equal amount of white wine before repeating the process and stirring.

 

“Is that all darling?”

 

“Just left with the garlic bread. Will you help me pound about 10 cloves of garlic? I’ll cut the bread up.

 

They were done quickly and Alec taught Magnus his secrets of mixing it with some butter before spreading on the bread and shredding three different types of cheese over it.

 

The put it in the oven, before arranging the rest of the dishes on the dining table, setting it up for their siblings who were due to arrive soon.

 

“Oh look at that darling! I did it!” Magnus exclaimed cheerfully as he looked at all the food.

 

“ _You_ did it?!” Alec said incredulously.  “ _We_ did it,” grumbled Alec.

 

Magnus shot a teasing smile in his direction. “Thank you for teaching me so patiently Alexander.”

 

“Always Magnus. I think I could enjoy cooking with you, you know.”

 

“I think I’d like that. As long as you don’t laugh at how inexperienced I am,” Magnus murmured.

 

“Well you never laughed at me right?” Alec hinted at his own inexperience, which caused Magnus to look up at him.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Alexander,” he commented seriously.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Magnus smiled at him. Learning from Alec was going to be so fun. Perhaps he could even cook for his friends one day.

 

“How much time do we have before they come darling?”

 

Alec checked his phone and saw the message from Jace.

 

_ETA 20 mins_

 

He turned towards Magnus.

 

“They’ll be here in 20 minutes. Quick shower?”

 

“Of course darling. I’m always up for showering with you. But let’s keep it clean okay? No time for anything else. So don’t get too _handsy_ Alexander,” Magnus purred as he pointed a finger at him.

 

Alec gulped.

 

“Mags!” he exclaimed which only resulted in Magnus’ booming laughter echoing in the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was already half-hard because of the way Magnus had flirted with him the whole afternoon. The smirks, the winks, the way he teased him- he couldn’t help it really. And once they were naked and in the shower, of course Magnus noticed.

 

Magnus was not that hard yet, but he knew he could get there quickly. He let his gaze roam all over Alec as he licked his lips, causing a delicious flush to spread over Alec.

 

He wanted to tease. He really did. But he knew Alec was still self-conscious and he didn’t want him to be- not about getting aroused.

 

“It appears darling, that we do have to get a little handsy after all,” Magnus whispered, his gaze approving and appreciative.

 

“Yeah? We have time?” Alec asked, hopefully.

 

“I think so. We need to make it fast though,” Magnus purred.

 

“Hah! I’m not exactly going to last here Mags. Not when you get your hands on me,” Alec confessed.

 

“That’s absolutely perfect.”

 

“Can I? For you as well?” Alec asked shyly. He hadn’t done this yet for Magnus.

 

“That would be exquisite darling,” Magnus praised.

 

“Guide me okay?”

 

“Don’t worry love. I’ve got you,” he assured.

 

Slowly, both their hand reached for each other as they stood facing one another. Magnus moaned when he felt Alec’s hand circle his dick and Alec let out a stuttered breath, a hiss at Magnus’ touch.

 

_Was it always so intense?_

“Light and slow darling,” Magnus whispered as Alec leaned down to let their foreheads touch as they both copied each other’s movements, letting their hands skim lightly over their dicks as they moved.

 

“Fuck Mags,” Alec croaked.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It feels wonderful for me as well. Your hands on me,” Magnus rasped.

 

Magnus let out a gasp against Alec and his other hand moved up to clutch at his back when Alec used just his fingertips and a bit of his nails to glide over him.

 

“ _Mmmmmm Fuck_!”

 

Alec learnt fast, because that was clearly a move that Magnus had used on him previously.

 

“You tease!” Magnus hoarsely said as his heart started pounding.

 

“I learnt from the best,”

 

“Damn right you did,” Magnus huffed as he retaliated in kind.

 

“ _Mags_!” Alec moaned. “God!”

 

Magnus let his fingers skim over the head as well, causing a shiver to course down Alec’s body.

 

He then went back to encircling Alec’s whole dick in a firm grip as he stroked him slightly faster.

 

“Light and slightly faster for me baby,” he whispered, his voice deep. “Hold on to me,” he requested.

 

Alec’s hand came up around Magnus’ shoulder’s as they held each other through it. Their upper bodies were touching and they felt every breath, tremble and moan from the other on their skin. They left just the slightest gap between them for their hands to work each other off.

 

Magnus kissed Alec, desperately and Alec met his with the same kind of wildness. It was messy, not up to Magnus’ usual finesse but he didn’t care.

 

Their hands gripped each other and their breaths came out in short gasps as their touches turned frantic.

 

“I’m almost there Alexander,” Magnus moaned.

 

“Fuck. I’m barely holding on,” Alec whimpered.

 

“Let go darling. Come for me,” Magnus whispered directly into ear and Alec couldn’t stop his orgasm from overtaking his body.

 

“Magnus!” he gasped as he let go, his release spurting onto Magnus hand and both their bodies.

 

“Yes baby. That’s it. Fuck. I’m going to come too!” Magnus babbled as it swept through him.

 

Alec kept up his strokes, slowly lightening it as he brought Magnus down.

 

Letting go of each other, Alec closed the distance between both of them, not caring about the mess as he hugged Magnus firmly even as they both shuddered in the aftermath. Magnus buried his face against Alec’s neck as he recovered.

 

“You okay?” Alec asked.

 

“Fucking fantastic darling. That was amazing. You?” Magnus croaked.

 

“Yeah? I’m great Magnus. That was wonderful. I’m so glad my legs didn’t give out because that would have been embarrassing,” Alec murmured.

 

Magnus started with a giggle against his shoulder but it was contagious and soon they were both laughing hard. Magnus leaned back to wipe the tears from his eyes.

 

“I love you Alexander,” he expressed, seriously.

 

“I love you too,” he replied softly.

 

“Now let’s get the rest of this shower done quickly hmm?”

 

Alec nodded and reached for the soap.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? What were your favourite parts?
> 
> Are you ready for the family to know? How will they react?
> 
> Give me some love!!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings find out. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick one for you! Third update this week. I think i can update 1 more time this week! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

When the doorbell rang, Alec had just finished getting dressed and Magnus was still in the process of getting ready.

 

Alec quickly ran his fingers through his hair which was still slightly damp, trying to make it a little more presentable but knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere really, considering it was still wet.

 

“Take your time Mags,” Alec smiled when Magnus turned to look at him with his eyes wide because there was no way he’d go out like that.  “I’ll entertain them.”

 

“Thanks darling. I just need 3 more minutes,” Magnus said as he picked up his eyeliner. He also needed to style his hair and thank god the product he used required it to be slightly damp.

 

Alec went quickly to open his door to the rest of his family.

 

“Alec!” Max exclaimed as he walked in and Alec pulled him in for a gentle hug. “I’m out!!”

 

“I can see that buddy. How are you feeling?”

 

“Good. A little sore here and there but I’m on painkillers,” Max updated him.

 

“That’s good,” Alec said ruffling his hair as he turned towards his Mom. Before he could think about it, he pulled her in for a hug as well.

 

Maryse tentatively raised her hands to hug her eldest son. He had done it so casually but he hadn’t hugged her in greeting in years. Her eyes glistened as she released him. “Hi Alec. Thank you for doing this.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all Mom. It was good to be back in the kitchen,” Alec smiled gently at her.

 

It was then that Magnus chose to walk out of Alec’s bedroom, his hair perfectly styled, wearing just eyeliner and his favourite ear cuff. He’d chosen a simple flowery short sleeved shirt to wear.

 

Alec caught the snigger behind his mother from Jace as Izzy raised her hand to hide her laughter. They’d both noticed their fresh-from-shower looks and Alec’s hair was still damp. Magnus’- though styled, could also still be seen as slightly wet.

 

Alec didn’t meet their gazes and just turned around to hide his flush from their knowing looks.

 

“Come on in everyone. I’ll just get the garlic bread out of the oven,” Alec muttered as he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Magnus greeted everyone with hugs and as he hugged Izzy, she whispered into his ear.

 

“Really Magnus? Fresh from the shower?” Izzy teased.

 

“Come now Isabelle. We just finished cooking. We needed to make ourselves presentable,” Magnus quipped back.

 

“I’m sure that’s _all_ you did,” she smirked.

 

“I’m not one to kiss and tell darling,” Magnus sang as he turned to greet Jace.

 

“Nice,” Jace praised.

 

“My outfit? Why thank you very much _Jonathan_ ,” Magnus said warningly.

 

They all sat down as Magnus went to the kitchen to help Alec bring out the garlic bread.

 

He found Alec blushing there and went to him.

 

“They _know_ Magnus,” Alec said, embarrassed.

 

“They don’t know a thing darling. They’re just guessing. And there’s nothing wrong with what we did,” Magnus reassured as he held on to his arms.

 

Alec nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

 

They went out and sat down with the rest of them and Max looked the most excited to be eating his favourite dishes- his comfort food.

 

Magnus helped to serve everyone the soup first.

 

“Mmmm. This is really good Alec,” Maryse commented, not having tried Alec’s cooking before.

 

“He’s a great chef,” Magnus praised as he looked up at Alec.

 

“You should come by the restaurant some time Mom,” Alec said.

 

“I think I’d like that,” Maryse said as she smiled gratefully at her son. She was really glad that he was allowing her to make amends.

 

They soon served their own main courses and garlic bread and everyone commented on how good the food tasted. Alec of course, always humble, said he knew it wasn’t up to his usual standards.

 

When they were finished and had cleared the dishes, Maryse decided it was time to speak up.

 

“I asked Alec if we could meet here because I wanted to talk to all of you about something,” Maryse started hesitantly as she met her children’s eyes.

 

Alec nodded encouragingly at her while the rest looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue. Magnus caught Maryse’s gaze as well and smiled softly at her.

 

Maryse didn’t know how to start the rest of the conversation with them. Her children. What did she tell them exactly?

 

“Your f-father and I… things have not been so g-great,” she stammered, looking down at her hands, trying to calm her emotions.

 

She looked up and saw that their patient gazes had turned slightly apprehensive.

 

“He did something recently, and it was the last straw for me,” she said slowly, finding it difficult to tell her children that he had an affair. She knew it would destroy them.

 

They looked at her in astonishment. She could see the disbelief in their faces and she couldn’t meet their gazes any more.

 

“We’re getting a divorce. He’s moved out,” she mumbled, looking down as her eyes stung.

 

Izzy swallowed hard, her face stricken at the news. Her skin grew clammy with shock. _She couldn’t believe this. Sure they weren’t the most perfect family but this?_

Jace was the first one to say something, staring at his mother intently. His breath was ragged as his face tightened.

 

“What did he do Mom?” he demanded as he watched the expression on the strong and formidable Maryse Lightwood crumble. _She just couldn’t say it._

 

She looked at Alec helplessly. Nodding her consent and pleading with him to say it.

 

Alec reached over to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

 

“He had an affair,” Alec stated.

 

Izzy gasped while Jace’s jaw tensed visibly as his muscles clenched. His nostrils flared.

 

“You knew?!” Jace accused, turning his piercing stare onto Alec as he jerked up and stormed away.

 

Izzy had her hand covering her mouth as her eyes filled. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She stood up shakily and ran into the guest room to compose herself.

 

But it was Max’s expression that broke Alec’s and Maryse’s hearts.

 

He was sitting there, his eyes wide and filling fast and trying his best not to let his tears fall. His stomach contracted into a tight ball.

 

Alec, Magnus and Maryse looked at each other helplessly. How they did talk to them?

 

“M-Mom,” Max whispered brokenly.

 

Maryse saw that her son needed her and went to sit beside him. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and told herself that she was going to do everything in her power to help him.

 

Alec turned to look at Magnus anxiously.

 

“Could you help me see to Izzy? I’ll go check on Jace.”

 

“Of course love,” Magnus said, dropping a quick kiss on his temple before standing up to do as he had requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we doing everyone? Are yall still reading this? Kudos and comments are always always appreciated! I miss you guys!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing great! Are you liking everything so far? Is there something you'd like to see? Let me know!
> 
> Love to all!!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort for the family.

 

“Max, it’s going to be okay. I promise,” Maryse comforted as she took her hand in his.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry Mom. I-I know this is w-worse for you,” he blubbered.

 

“Hey. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” she promised, her heart clenching at his worry for her.

 

Max was the one this was going to affect the most after all. Since he still lived with them.

 

“A-Am I… Do I need to… Who am I going to s-stay w-with?” he stammered as his lips quavered.

 

“Oh Max,” Maryse said as she moved to hug him. “With me, Max. With me. Is that o-okay?” she stuttered, suddenly unsure what Max wanted.

 

She felt the relief when Max nodded.

 

“I know it’s going to be different Max. But we’ll be okay alright? Your father won’t be staying there any more but you and your siblings will still see him. It won’t be the same I know. And it’s a change we all need to get adjusted to.”

 

“Are you okay Mom?” Max asked, looking way more mature than 12 year old he was.

 

“I’m getting there. It’s difficult yes. We spent around 30 years building a life and a home together. And now well…” she trailed off, her eyes filling again.

 

“It’s okay Mom,” Max said, patting her on the back. “We are here for you.”

 

“I don’t know how you became so wonderful Max,” she whispered, in awe at her son. “Certainly not because of me or your father.”

 

“Baby I was born this way,” Max said cheekily causing his mother to laugh at his teasing words.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec found Jace in the balcony, gripping the railings tightly. His eyes were pressed shut as he was taking deep, shaky breaths.

 

Alec didn’t say anything, just slowly moving to stand beside him.

 

Jace opened his eyes and saw his brother- his best friend standing beside him. The one he’d just snapped at.

 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked.

 

“It’s okay Jace. I understand,” Alec gently said.

 

“How long did you know?”

 

“Since she came over the last time. She… she wanted to be the one who told you. That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

 

Jace nodded, understanding that now as his head cleared slightly. 

 

“How are you doing buddy?” Alec asked, wanting to know what was going on in his mind.

 

“I’m furious Alec. At Dad,” he ranted. “How could he do that?”

 

Alec nodded, agreeing with Jace.

 

“I know they were never that close for a long time and if I’m being honest? I expected the divorce. But like this? Couldn’t he just have some courage and end it before he slept with someone else?” he raged.

 

“I mean how difficult is it to do the right thing? He had to cheat? Seriously? To destroy someone that way? He could have ended it first. It wouldn’t have made a difference to him!” Jace shouted, his breaths harsh. 

 

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes before opening them to meet Alec's again. 

 

“He pledged fidelity and loyalty. How could he Alec?” Jace whispered, emotion coating his voice and his eyes.

 

“I know Jace. Come here,” he said, pulling him in for a hug.

 

“He wasn’t thinking. And well, he probably didn’t have the courage he needed to break the family apart.”

 

“He was a coward.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck. Mom must be feeling so much worse.”

 

“Hey. It’s okay to be upset too. But I think she needs you now too,” Alec softly said.

 

“Thanks Alec. For hearing me rant.”

 

“Anytime Jace.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus approached Izzy slowly. She was crying softly, staring out the window.

 

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, alerting her to his presence.

 

Izzy turned towards him slowly and he noticed the tears silently streaming down her face.

 

“Oh Isabelle. Come here,” he said drawing her into his arms while she quietly sobbed against him.

 

“It’s okay. Let it out,” he comforted as he gently guided her to sit on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“Don’t apologise. It’s okay. You’ve just gotten some shocking news,” he assured her kindly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I just… I knew they never had a marriage I wanted. It’s a good thing really that they are getting a divorce because they were never happy. But he cheated on her Magnus,” she said brokenly.

 

“I know Isabelle. It’s the worse thing you can do to someone you love,” Magnus said, remembering his own past, his own hurt and betrayal.

 

“I don’t know how I can look at him again,” she confessed.

 

“It’ll be difficult. Uncomfortable at first. But you’ll do it- because ultimately he’s your father and he may want to keep in touch with you and honestly, as betrayed as you feel, it was your mother that he did this to,” Magnus said, hoping he was not overstepping.

 

“I know. And I hope so Magnus. I just. I grew up in that house you know. And now my family is crumbling apart. We’d never have lunch or dinner together there again with all of us. I’m not going to walk in and see my Dad there and my Mom preparing food for us,” she cried softly.

 

“Oh Isabelle,” Magnus whispered as he held her against him as she sobbed.

 

He knew exactly what it was like to have a family fall apart like that and change forever.

 

“Things are going to change. It’s going to be difficult and different. But know that you still have both your parents with you even though the way you spend time with them is going to change.”

 

She nodded against him, trying to fight her tears and get a hold over herself.

 

She withdrew from his hold and brushed her tears away.

 

“You’re all in this together okay? You’re not alone. And I hope all of you will be there for your mother too. She’s spent most of her life with him, so I know she must be hurting,” Magnus reminded gently.

 

“You’re totally right Magnus. Look at me. Being all selfish here,” Izzy said standing up.

 

“It’s not selfish Isabelle. This was a shock to you too. It’s okay to need time to deal with it,” Magnus said.

 

“Thanks Magnus. Thank you for everything. My brother included,” Izzy said as she gave him a quick hug again.

 

They walked back to find their Mom hugging Max, her tears drying on her face as she laughed at something he said while Alec and Jace were returning from the balcony.

 

They all walked towards Maryse.

 

“You okay Mom?” Jace asked, as he drew her in for a hug.

 

She nodded against him.

 

Izzy went to join in on the hug.

 

“We’re here for you Mom,” she vowed.

 

“Group hug!” Max exclaimed as he stood up slowly to join in.

 

Alec found Magnus with a smile and gestured at him him to join the group hug.

 

He was family after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different reactions and concerns from all of them! 
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Give me some love!!!! 
> 
> Did you like what you've read so far? If you have, have you given me a kudo? 
> 
> Kudos and comments really motivate me and make me want to write another chapter as fast as I can!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Slightly longer than usual.

“Where are we going Alexander?” Magnus asked him, his eyes closed.

 

All Alec had told him was to make sure he was free Monday night because he had a surprise planned for them.

 

Alec had prepared a simple picnic and had planned to bring Magnus to one of his favourite places- the beach.

 

He’d often go there when he needed to shut his mind off, when he needed the calm of the waves gently crashing onto the shore. He’d sit there for hours sometimes, breathing it all in. It became especially so after what had happened to him. It was a solace, his solace, and he wanted to share that with Magnus.

 

He wanted to have a quiet time with Magnus and maybe sip a little bit of wine, enjoying each other’s company. If they so felt inclined, there was always a Ferris wheel a short drive away.

 

He was humming with excitement and really hoped that Magnus liked it. He deserved it all. The pampering, the cooking, the making him just feel worthy of so much love and affection. He always caught the slight look of surprise whenever he did something nice for him. As if not many had been nice or sweet to him and it killed him a little. Magnus deserved it.

 

As they reached the beach, Alec slowly drew to a stop.

 

“Are we here?” Magnus asked.

 

“We are. Let me just come around to you okay?”

 

Alec went out, grabbing the picnic basket from the back before opening the door for Magnus and helping him step out.

 

Once he was out, Magnus froze. He could hear the sounds of the waves crashing. _The water._

 

His eyes shot open.

 

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed.

 

“Sorry. I just panicked for a moment.”

 

“It’s alright Mags. Well here we are!” he said as he gestured towards the beach.

 

Alec saw that Magnus appeared to be a little... nervous? Or maybe surprised at what he’d planned?

 

He didn’t think to question it.

 

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. _Alec didn’t know- how nervous the water made him._ Just the sounds of the waves were enough. There was just something about the vastness of the sea and ocean that made him want to panic.

 

_It’s okay. It’s just a picnic. You’ll be on the sand and you can pick the spot high up on the beach, nowhere near the water. You can do this. Just focus on Alec. It’ll be fine._

His internal conversation and pep talk helped for a bit.

 

They left their shoes in the car and walked barefoot onto the sand. He’d love the beach before. Feeling the grains of sand in his toes were oddly nice.

 

The sun was just setting and setting the sky on fire as they found a spot that Magnus indicated.

 

“It’s beautiful Alexander,” Magnus said softly.

 

“Yeah? You like it? This was my solace you know…. After… I hadn’t talked to anyone, well except you, and I used to come here a lot when things got too much. Weekday nights are not very crowded so it was calming for me,” Alec shared.

 

_Your calm could very easily become my hell. I need to tell him. But shit. Not tonight. Not when he’s gone through all this trouble._

It was terrifying for Magnus. He’d manage to reign in his fears but the thought of sharing it with Alec gave him cold sweat. What if Alec hated him? Looked at him with disgust? _Left_ him?

 

Alec quickly spread out a blanket on the sand and invited Magnus to sit down while he slowly pulled out the few items he’d made.

 

He’d banned Magnus from the kitchen earlier and had quickly thrown some things together.

 

First, he took out a box of spicy roast chicken bites. He’d dry rubbed a few of his favourite spices and cooked them in the oven. Due to the small chunks, they were done quickly.

 

He pulled out some toothpicks before he poked a piece and lifted it towards Magnus.

 

Magnus had been watching him intently as smiled lovingly when he offered him a piece. He took it off the toothpick before doing the same for Alec.

 

“Mmmmm. So good love,” he praised as he chewed. Everything was great as long as he kept his focus on the sky and on Alec.  It was incredible really. Watching the orange and pink hues spread across the sky, sitting there and being fed by the man he loved. It was good. Life was good.

 

Sometimes Magnus couldn’t believe the angel that was Alexander Lightwood. The one who spoiled him, loved him deeply and went out of the way to show it. He was truly blessed and he knew it. And that was what made wanting to tell him all the more painful.

 

His carefree smile turned sombre as the thought spread through him.

 

“You okay Mags?” Alec asked, his eyes sharp.

 

“Yeah. I love you Alexander. Thank you for doing this,” he murmured.

 

Alec reached up to cup his face. “You deserve it Mags,” he said solemnly before meeting his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you too.”

 

Magnus smiled gently at him as he went to bring out their next course.

 

_Ahhh sandwiches._

Sandwiches always were a soft spot for them because of one of their first few dates. They’d held hands and Alec had trusted Magnus and even wiped sauce off him.

 

He smiled at the memory.

 

“Beef and pork sandwiches,” Alec declared.

 

“Are you recreating one of our first meals together darling?” Magnus grinned.

 

Alec smiled bashfully up at him. “The sandwiches are different though. I added my own twist.”

 

“I can’t wait to try them!”

 

Alec offered Magnus one of  it first before taking out one for himself.

 

Even though they had multiple pieces of the sandwiches, Magnus still ate half before offering the other half to Alec. It was their tradition after all.

 

Alec grinned at the gesture and exchanged the sandwich.

 

“Alexander… They’re both divine darling,” Magnus said with a lopsided smile.

 

“Good. I’m glad. Enjoy Mags,” Alec said.

 

Their last bit that Alec had packed were a mix of fruits. Strawberries, blueberries and grapes.

 

They took turns to feed each other, laughing when Magnus accidentally let the leaf of the strawberry enter Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec’s eyes had widened comically before he tore it away, causing Magnus to burst out in peals of laughter.

 

“I’m sorry love.”

 

“You’re going to make it up to me,” Alec said as he glared at him playfully.

 

“Walk with me on the shore?” he asked gesturing towards the gentle roll of the waves.

 

Magnus’ whole body stiffened as he froze and shut his eyes tightly.

 

_Well fuck._

* * *

 

 

 

 _“I can’t,”_ Magnus croaked, his heart beating wildly. He was just getting used to the fact that he was sitting rather calmly near water. But the coldness of the evening was starting to hit him at the mere thought of touching it.

 

“Hey. It’s okay Mags,” Alec said quickly, unsure of what was happening. _Why was Magnus reacting this way? It was totally okay if he didn’t feel up to it._

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec saw then. The storm of emotion going through the irises. The pain. The vulnerability. Everything Magnus was trying to say but couldn’t.

 

“The w-water. _I can’t,_ ” Magnus rasped, his eyes pleading at him to understand. He knew it could be lovely. Romantic even, to hold Alec’s hand as they walked along the water. But he couldn’t. Not like this. Not when he hadn’t told Alec.

 

He was starting to breathe harshly.

 

Alec looked Magnus over. Heard his pleading tone. The hidden meaning in those words and suddenly it all clicked for him.

 

The water.

 

He remembered the words from the first time they shared a bath.

 

_Don’t splash me okay?_

He remembered the empathy he felt from Magnus. About panic attacks. He knew Magnus had gone through something.

 

_Shit was it related to the water? And he’d brought him to the fucking beach!_

Alec berated himself mentally even as his words were gentle. He reached up to cup Magnus’ face.

 

“Hey hey hey. Look at me Mags. Just me,” he coaxed, drawing his attention away from the water.

 

Magnus met his eyes and they were wild with anxiety. And fear. His breathing still rough, almost like he was panting.

 

“It’s okay. I promise. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Shall we leave?” Alec softly asked.

 

Magnus shook his head. He refused to let his fear win. He refused to let it ruin this perfect night with Alec.

 

“Are you sure baby? I don’t want you to force yourself. For me. I want you to be comfortable Mags. We can go home,” Alec reassured gently.

 

“No. _Please_. I’m okay,” he whispered.

 

Alec didn’t know what to do. He knew Magnus shouldn’t be there. His instincts were screaming at him to get him out of there. But he also wanted to respect Magnus’ choice. Torn between two choices he stared at Magnus, unsure of the right decision to make.

 

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for m-me,” Magnus stammered, helping Alec make up his mind.

 

He understood. Man, did he understand. Magnus was trying to face his fear. Trying to overcome it. And he’d been doing that the whole night. _Alone._

 

It was funny really. How he always came to the beach whenever he felt alone and helpless with his own fears and here Magnus was, facing his own fears, his own demons.

 

Alec’s solace was Magnus’ hell.

 

He did the only thing he could in that moment. He pulled Magnus into his lap, into his arms and held him tight.

 

“You don’t have to do this alone. I’m here Mags. Always,” Alec whispered straight into his ear.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus quavered, burying his face against him as he held on with all his might.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. Just let me there for you. Let me help you like how you’ve always helped me. Let me in Mags. It’s okay,” he whispered as he rocked him.

 

Magnus felt himself crumble at Alec’s words, crying softly against Alec. Mourning for himself, for what he’d gone through. What he’d been dealing with all alone.

 

His closest friends knew the details. And Camille.

 

But they never knew how bad it had gotten. The panic attacks. It wasn’t something he could talk about.

 

Yet here in Alec’s arms, with his soft reassurances in his ears, he was safe. He felt like finally, someone was there _wanting_ to comfort _him_. To make sure _he_ was okay. To make _him_ feel safe. To make him feel he was _worth_ it.

 

And he cried for that as well.

 

Because in all his years, no one had managed to get through all his walls.

 

Alec rocked him as he felt the tears soak his shirt, whispering to Magnus words of comfort that he needed so badly.

 

“I’m here Mags. You’re not alone. It’s gonna be okay babe. I promise,” he softly said, over and over again.

 

He rocked him as he stroked his back, placing soft kisses against his temples and hair as Magnus slowly calmed.

 

The tears stopped first, followed by the trembles.

 

Still holding on to him, Alec used one hand to reach for a bottle of water.

 

“Drink some water for me babe,” he gently persuaded.

 

Magnus drew away and Alec used his hand to slowly wipe his tears away, before he opened the bottle and handed it to Magnus.

 

Magnus slowly drank from it, taking a few sips as he wet his parched and dry throat.

 

“T-Thank you,” he stuttered.

 

“Anytime. And always,” he vowed, giving him a hug.

 

Magnus let himself me held, his hands on Alec’s chest, feeling safe and treasured.

 

He felt like he could do anything with Alec’s arms around him.

 

Magnus slowly turned around, leaning back against Alec as he watched the water. Alec’s arms came to rest around his waist and over his stomach.

 

“I used to like the water you know,” Magnus said regretfully. “Swimming, playing in it, splashing. I wish I could get that back again.”

 

“Mags… You don’t have to tell me why or what happened until you’re ready. But if I may ask… what about the water scares you? You don’t have to tell me if you can’t yet,” he assured.

 

Magnus turned around slightly, facing him but not meeting his eyes.

 

“Being underwater,” he croaked.

 

“Okay. Okay. Thank you Mags. For telling me,” Alec whispered as he kissed his forehead gently. He softly ran his hands up and down his arms in an effort to soothe Magnus.

 

“I’m going to tell you something. It doesn’t need to be for today, soon or ever. But if you want Mags, I can help you with this. A little. Maybe help make water not so terrifying for you. If you ever want that, you let me know okay?”

 

Magnus nodded hesitantly and tilted his head. “How?” he whispered.

 

“Well it could start simple love. You’ll be with me, I’ll be holding your hand. I’ll stand on the further side, nearer to the water and I’ll keep you next to me on the shallower side, letting just a tiny bit of the waves wash over your feet. We could just stroll together. That’s it. You’ll be safe with me.”

 

“That… That sounds good,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Yeah? And slowly we could work our way up- whatever you’re comfortable with. And whatever happens, no matter what, I’ll never let you go underwater,” Alec vowed.

 

The picture Alec was painting was tempting. He could see it. Them laughing, playing in the shallow waters, sitting together, holding each other. It sounded lovely- _if_ he could do it. He wanted to get there. But he never dared by himself. Maybe with Alec, someday.

 

“I’d like that,” he eventually said. “I love you Alexander.”

 

“I love you too Mags. I’d do anything for you. I hope you know that,” Alec confessed.

 

Magnus swallowed, wanting to believe him so bad. But it was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for hitting you with Magnus feels. After watching this week's episode and I thought about where my own story was going... I was feeling bad for Magnus everywhere!!! 
> 
> But did you like it though?
> 
> Let me know darlings! Miss yall!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus faces a little fear, Malec takes another step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer that usual darling! Hope you like it!

When Magnus started to shiver from the cold winds that were starting to make their presence known, Alec immediately got a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

 

“Thanks love,” Magnus whispered lovingly, leaning back to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek.

 

Alec hummed against him as they both sat like that, watching the waves, in comfortable silence. It seemed like ages  but it was closer to an hour.

 

Magnus knew he was going to tell Alec everything soon. He knew that somewhere inside him, he was terrified of his reaction. But strangely enough, at the moment, he felt a strange sense of calm. Of acceptance.

 

Perhaps it had to do with the warmth of Alec surrounding him.

 

The stars slowly started to fill the night sky and it was glorious really. He wouldn’t trade this feeling.

 

“It’s beautiful here Alexander,” Magnus softly said.

 

“Yeah? You think so? I love this place Mags. Especially at dusk and dawn. When it’s not crawling with people.”

 

“I know what you mean darling,” he nodded.

 

They were sitting with Magnus leaning on Alec, who had one arm around his waist to hold him close. Both of Magnus’ hands were holding on to Alec’s arm while Alec put his other arm over it all, to gently stroke Magnus’ arms wherever they met.

 

He was surrounded by Alec and it made him feel safe. It gave him courage as he saw the tide lowering, the waves becoming soft gentle sweeps against the shore.

 

“Alexander, you know earlier, you mentioned walking in the water?” Magnus started hesitantly.

 

Alec froze at the topic and slowly turned Magnus to the side, still holding him. He wanted to look at Magnus. He really didn’t know where Magnus was going with the conversation and it probably was not going to be easy.

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“I- I’d like to try that. With you. Will you help me?” Magnus asked, his expression serious and slightly nervous.

 

The weight of that question, the fear and courage behind it, was something Alec understood.  But he knew it was big for Magnus. So while he admired it, he wasn’t sure if they should try it tonight. Perhaps another day, when they fear didn’t seem to be so fresh?

 

“You know I will Mags. If that is what you want. But it doesn’t have to be today you know? We can always try it the next time we come,” Alec offered.

 

‘I- I just. You know sitting hear with you and watching the sun slip under the horizon and the waves slowly start to slow. I feel calm. Surprisingly. I feel like I can do this today as long as you’re with me.”

 

“Okay Mags,” Alec agreed, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against his lips.

 

They both proceeded to roll up their pants slightly before Alec calmly offered Magnus a hand, which Magnus gripped. _He could do this._  

 

They made their slow approach towards the water, taking their time, feeling the grains of sand sift and play with their toes. Magnus felt his heart beating loudly in his ears. But Alec’s presence next to him, the way he pulled him close, helped.

 

They reached the water’s edge and paused. Alec was staring at Magnus intently, keeping a close watch on him as he saw him take deep breaths. His hand was trembling slightly with nerves, at being so close to an open body of water.

 

The thoughts of all the baths they’d shared sprang to his mind and he recalled that Magnus had showed no fear then. He seemed to enjoy them. But he knew that in the sand, about to get just his feet wet was a way bigger deal. He wanted to ask about it but he knew that it wasn’t the right time now. Maybe at home later.

 

“Are you sure Mags?” Alec enquired gently.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, unable to say more.

 

“Okay. If- if you ever need to get out, you tell me okay? Immediately. I’ll get you out,” Alec promised.

 

Magus looked at him with thankful eyes, before he nodded.

 

Alec let go of his hands, and his body as he stepped into the water first, before turning to face Magnus. He would always be the barrier between Magnus and the deeper waters.

 

He saw Magnus wringing his hands, the lack of Alec’s presence that close, making him lose confidence, fast. Alec immediately put an end to the spiralling thoughts he saw.

 

He widened his arms in a silent request, asking Magnus to trust him and step into the water of his own accord. It was telling him that Alec would be there to catch him and make sure that he was okay.

 

Magnus’ mind was in overdrive. His fears were there, he could feel them close, wanting to overpower him. But he was looking at Alec, seeing the love in his eyes. The assurance that he would take care of him. And he knew he could do it.

 

He drew in a shaky breath and finally did one of the hardest things he had ever done. He closed his eyes tight and took a hesitant step into the water.

 

His body let out an involuntary shudder but he felt Alec’s arms quickly close around him in a protective embrace as he placed a hard kiss in his hair.

 

Alec whispered gently to him.

 

“You’re okay, you brave, wonderful man. I’ve got you.”

 

Magnus stood like that for a few minutes, feeling the gentle warmth of the waves as the waters softly lapped at his feet. He felt the soft grains of sand under them and in his toes as he stood there, letting Alec hold him tight against him as he continued to draw shaky breaths against Alec as his body trembled slightly.

 

Alec ran a soothing hand over his back in a calming motion as he praised Magnus.

 

“You doing okay?” he asked.

 

Magnus had his head pressed against Alec’s chest and he nodded against him.

 

“That’s good baby. You’ve got this. I’m here okay? We can just stay like this.”

 

Magnus remained in that safe embrace for a few more moments before he slowly drew his head back to look at Alec.

 

His eyes shone in the darkness of the night as Alec saw all the emotions bubbling in them. Fear. Nerves. Trust. Love.

 

It was overwhelming.

 

“Thank you Alexander,” he hoarsely said.

 

“Magnus. You don’t have to thank me for anything. You’re the one with all that courage.”

 

Magnus peered up at him with wide eyes as he tried to believe it. He didn’t feel particularly brave at the moment. But he saw the silent determination and assurance in Alec’s eyes that believed his words without a doubt. So he started to believe them, a little. Alec wouldn’t lie to him right? Not about this.

 

He slowly turned to look down at the water in front of him and realised that his fear hadn’t gotten the best of him. It was nice even- standing in the water with Alec.

 

He slowly turned to look at the rest of the beach as Alec held him against his side, not letting Magnus go for a moment.

 

“You want to walk a bit?” Magnus asked.

 

“If you do,” his quick reply came.

 

Magnus nodded. He could do this.

 

So they took slow steps in the water, feeling it brush over their feet as the slow waves touches the shore. Alec stood by his side, always shielding him and in a way, the waves broke their force on him first, before reaching Magnus. Only the softest, gentlest waters reached him.

 

They walked with Alec’s arm around him and Magnus snuggled into his side for a few minutes, just feeling and breathing in the moment.

 

“How do you feel Mags?” Alec asked.

 

“Good actually. Really good. I like this,” Magnus said as he met Alec’s eyes with a smile.

 

“Yeah? I’m glad. You’re amazing Mags,” Alec whispered before taking his lips in a kiss.

 

“Thank you Alexander. For this. For giving this back to me. For helping me get this back. I- I never thought I could feel anything pleasant when it comes to water again,”

 

“Baby. I didn’t do anything. You did it all,” Alec disagreed.

 

“You made me feel safe. I couldn’t have done anything without that,” Magnus whispered, emotion clouding his voice.

 

Alec drew him closer to place a soft kiss against his forehead.

 

He looked back to where they had started from and realised that they had actually walked quite a distance from their basket.

 

“Shall we turn back baby?” Alec asked, his hand gesturing to basket as Magnus noticed for the first time how far they’d come.

 

“Sure. I think I’m ready to go home now.”

 

“Alright love,”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus felt lightness in his heart when they reached home, knowing inside that it may take him some time but it was possible that one day, he could even be playing in the water without fear.

 

That joy warmed him from the inside and he had a huge grin on his face as he placed resounding kiss against Alec.

 

“What was that for?” Alec enquired with a warm smile. Magnus’ joy was contagious.

 

“I’m just happy. Really happy,” Magnus replied as he leaned to place more smacking kisses all over Alec’s face.

 

Alec felt something inside him start to stir and decided to capture Magnus’ mouth with his own in a burning kiss as their lips fought for dominance. The moment their mouths opened, their tongues joined in the fight as they let the sensations spread over them.

 

Alec had firmly gripped Magnus’ face in both his hands but Magnus’ hands roamed freely. He used his fingers and his nails to graze over Alec’s back, causing a shudder to spread through him. Their tongues continued to duel as their bodies moved against each other.

 

When Alec finally needed air, he broke away from the kiss harshly as they both stood there panting.

 

“Bedroom?” Alec rasped.

 

Magnus nodded eagerly, leading him there.

 

The moment they entered, Alec’s hands immediately went to his own shirt, moving to unbutton it.

 

“No darling, let me have this pleasure,” Magnus said, his voice deep as he took in Alec with the flush of arousal staining his cheeks.

 

Alec nodded and his hands went to Magnus’ shirt as he tried to undress him as well. Of course, they could only do it together for a short bit, before their arms got untangled and one of them had to give in to the other.

 

Alec whined in unhappiness. _He needed this to be faster. Why was it taking so long?_

“Shhh Darling. I know. I’ve got you. We’ll get there,” Magnus said as he quickly got rid of Alec’s shirt, before letting Alec’s frantic hands do the same for him. Their pants and underwear vanished soon after as they stood naked before each other.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Alexander,” Magnus whispered in awe.

 

“Magnus. Look at you. You’re stunning,” Alec said hoarsely as he reached desperately for Magnus to meet him in a bruising kiss.

 

Without stopping the kiss, Magnus guided them back as they crashed onto the bed, with Magnus climbing over Alec to straddle him as they continue their scorching kisses while their hands wandered. Alec’s over Magnus’ back while Magnus’ fingers danced over Alec’s chest.

 

It was exquisite and Alec was moaning softly. He needed more.

 

Magnus decided then, what he wanted to do that night. But for that, he needed to slow things down slightly, so that he could ask Alec.

 

His turned their kisses softer, gentler, ending with a few pecks before looking at Alec lovingly.

 

“Alexander. I need to ask you something. If you’re uncomfortable, you can refuse this okay?” Magnus said while meeting his eyes.

 

Alec nodded shyly.

 

“I’d like to use my mouth on you darling. Are you amenable to that?” he said huskily.

 

“Fuck,” Alec quivered. His brain was fried but now it started working again. Did he trust Magnus enough for this? Of course.

 

“Is that a yes darling?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec nodded shakily, but closed his eyes, unable to meet Magnus’. Nerves started growing in him again but for a different reason.

 

“Do you trust me to take care of you this way?” Magnus gently asked. He knew the answer, for without it, Alec would never have agreed. But he wanted Alec to have that reminder, that assurance that he felt safe and he trusted Magnus.

 

“Yes,” he croaked.

 

“But you’re nervous,” Magnus stated. He could see it in the twitch in his eyebrows, the slight tension in his neck.

 

Alec buried his face against Magnus as he fell to the bed. They both lay on their sides as Magnus held him, reassuring him. It was all still new to him.

 

“Talk to me darling. If you’re not ready, it’s perfectly okay,” Magnus whispered into his ear.

 

“I. I’m-“ Alec stuttered against him before he tried to take a deep breath and get a hold of his thoughts. _How the hell did he explain this to Magnus?_

 

He never thought about it when he’d gone down on Magnus. But now that Magnus would take his dick into his mouth, he was self-conscious because of that intimacy.

 

Touching was one thing, but having his mouth there was different. Having him taste him was different. It was _way_ more intimate.

 

“Mags…” he tried again. “Your mouth… there… What if I…”

 

Magnus understood what he was getting at immediately.

 

“Oh darling. You’re _shy_. About having me suck you,” he softly said, without teasing him. He should have handled this better. He knew it was his first time, but he’d forgotten how insecure it could make someone.

 

Alec’s face flamed as he tried to press closer to Magnus. 

 

“Shh. It’s okay Alexander,” Magnus comforted as his hands tried to soothe him.

 

“I know it’s intimate. It involves a lot of trust, letting someone have you that way while hoping that they will take care of you. And I will darling. Every step of the way. You don’t have to worry about any of that okay?”

 

“W-what if I taste bad?” Alec stammered against him, voicing a vulnerability that he only could because of Magnus surrounding him and because he wasn't meeting his eyes. He felt stupid the moment he said it. Teenagers did this. But he, a man over 30, was nervous about this.

 

“I promise you, you won’t sweetheart. Did I taste bad?” Magnus asked gently in understanding, wanting to reassure his boyfriend.

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“Did you enjoy giving me pleasure that way?” Magnus asked again as Alec thought about the time he did that. It had been amazing to see Magnus fall apart because of him.

 

He nodded against him.

 

“It will be just the same for me baby. I’d love to please you, I’d love to show you how good this can feel for you.”

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered.

 

“You sure? If you’re uncomfortable. We can stop,” Magnus assured.

 

“I know Mags. I trust you. I’ll tell you if I am,” Alec quietly said, grateful that Magnus hadn't laughed or teased his silly fear and took the time to make sure he was okay. It was something he would always appreciate.

 

Magnus drew back to gently kiss him against his lips again. They exchanged a few soft, loving pecks before he guided Alec to lay on his back again while he straddled him.

 

He turned the kisses deeper, waking the dormant desire that had been building earlier but had disappeared into the shadows.

 

When Alec started to writhe against him, he knew it was time.

 

He moved slightly lower, placing hot kisses against his neck, causing Alec to gasp loudly at the sudden wave of desire that spread from the spots Magnus was targeting. It was a tingling awareness that spread through him as Magnus kissed his way down in chest, taking care to envelop his nipple in his mouth and suck gently.

 

Alec squirmed and couldn’t help it, he let out a soft moan at the sensation of Magnus’ tongue swirling around his nipple.

 

He kissed his way over his ribs and Alec bucked his hips when Magnus reached his hipbone.

 

“Fuck Mags!” he gasped.

 

“You’re beautiful Alexander. So sensitive,” his deep voice said.

 

He made himself comfortable between his legs as his hands rested at his hips, spreading out and holding him gently.

 

He saw the emotions splaying over his face as Alec’s wide eyes met his. He was taking in short, deep breaths and his lips trembled slightly while looking at Magnus, so close to his dick.

 

“Ready love?” Magnus checked.

 

Alec nodded shakily.

 

“Slow okay?” he said to reassure him.

 

“Please. _Please_ Mags.” Alec begged.

 

“I’ve got you Angel,” Magnus soothed.

 

Magnus slowly leaned forward to the base of his dick and placed a slow lingering kiss as Alec’s eyes pressed shut.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he felt the lips move upwards slowly as Magnus placed soft kisses on his already hard dick.

 

He did it for a while, letting Alec slowly get used to the sensation of someone’s mouth on him. He used his thumbs to gently stroke where his hands rested, reassuring him silently.

 

When he felt that Alec was doing okay, his tongue came out to play as he repeated the motions with small licks. Alec threw his head back as he started taking in short, harsh breaths. The sudden wetness, the fleeting touches were killing him.

 

Magnus slowly used more his tongue and lips, sweeping his mouth over him before finally, taking Alec’s head into his mouth.

 

“Fuck Mags! Fuck!” Alec moaned loudly as his head thrashed on the pillow. How good it felt overwhelmed and ravaged him. He never knew it could feel this good. His whole body was focused on that one point, where Magnus’ mouth met him.

 

Taking his time, he slowly lowered himself, letting Alec feel every inch of him that entered his mouth until he sank on the way down to the base of his dick, before withdrawing back up. He repeated it a few times, and the moans that escaped Alec involuntarily were music to his ears.

 

Alec was beautiful in his passion, experiencing it for the first time.

 

His tongue then, joined him when his mouth came back up, swirling over his head as Alec gasped loudly.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

But when Magnus finally sucked, Alec’s whole body grew taut as it bowed, the desire whirling through him as his breath hitched loudly in the mostly silent room. His legs were trembling and his hands were trying to grip the sheets as he surrendered.

 

Magnus saw him struggling to hold on to the blankets, and remembered that he had always whispered to Alec, to soothe and reassure him the closer he got to his orgasm. And he knew Alec was close based on the sounds that were coming out of him. He wanted to help soothe him so his hands left his body and met Alec’s tapping him to let him know to hold on to Magnus instead.

 

Alec grabbed his hands in a vice grip, needing Magnus to ground him as the sensations engulfed him. Magnus used his thumbs to stroke him, to let him know that he was there. That it was okay.

 

He bounced up and down, quickening his pace as he used his tongue to push Alec higher as it laved over his head.

 

“Mags. So c-close,” Alec stammered.

 

With that warning, Magnus took him all the way and swallowed around him.

 

Alec’s eyes sprang open, his wild eyes meeting Magnus’ as his body arched off the bed.

 

“Fuck! Magnus!” he all but screamed as he exploded into Magnus’ mouth, letting the orgasm utterly consume him as it swept over him. His eyes teared at the intensity and Magnus held on to him and squeezed his hands, comforting him and being there for him while making him fall apart.

 

Magnus brought him down slowly, before gently releasing him. He took a few moments to catch his breath, before slowly crawling up to Alec.

 

He saw the tear tracks that were drying and wiped them gently before drawing Alec’s shivering body into his arms, letting him burrow into him as he came back down.

 

“You okay?” Magnus croaked.

 

Alec nodded, still too overcome with emotion to speak yet.

 

“I’ve got you Alexander. You take your time,” he comforted as his hands ran over his back, soothing him. “You were so damn beautiful my darling. Letting go like that for me,” he continued to whisper, letting Alec feel his love and reassurance.

 

When Alec’s trembling finally ceased, Magnus drew back to meet Alec’s eyes.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. That was… intense. Amazing. Wow,” he said hoarsely, his thoughts still not back fully.

 

“That’s good baby. You taste wonderful by the way,” Magnus smiled as Alec blushed even after all they’d done. “And I’m really happy you liked it.”

 

“I do,” Alec whispered shyly.

 

“I love you Mags. Thank you for making that perfect for me,” Alec said as he kissed Magnus on the mouth, uncaring that he had just swallowed his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice as long for all of you!! 
> 
> I'm always so nervous about writing smut... 
> 
> Did you like this chapter?
> 
> I'm so thankful for all of you. 900 kudos? I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Let me know your favourite parts!! I love hearing from all of you! Give me some love!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we learn about Magnus!

Alec slowly kissed Magnus and couldn’t help but think how lucky he got. They had both been dealt a bad hand but somehow, they had found each other.

 

He pulled Magnus closer to him, as his mouth found his neck, placing big open-mouthed kisses there that made Magnus gasp and clutch at his hair.

 

“You’re really sensitive here,” Alec murmured huskily.

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“I like it,” Alec said as he starting sucking.

 

“Fuck Alec,” Magnus moaned. Alec was certainly a fast learner.

 

After each suck, his tongue came out to soothe the area, and the heat started to envelop Magnus in a wave of desire again.

 

Alec slowly moved down, placing a slow kiss in the centre of his chest to ground him, before reaching for his nipples. His mouth found one and his hand found the other.

 

The first flick of his tongue over it caused Magnus’ breath to hitch in a gasp as his hand gripped Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Darling…” he moaned, giving in to everything Alec was doing.

 

Alec had no mercy for Magnus, getting a little more comfortable with his actions and at reading Magnus. With his other hand, he used his nails to graze over his nipple, causing Magnus to squirm on the bed as he groaned.

 

_Fuck. This confident, teasing Alec was going to kill him._

Alec of course, took the sounds Magnus was making as a really good sign and decided to used his lips to pull at his nipple while his fingers gave him a small pinch.

 

“Fuck _sweetheart_!” Magnus moaned loudly, his whole body arching as Alec kept up the torment. He could feel how aroused Magnus was by his actions and it pleased him greatly.

 

Just when Magnus thought he was getting used to the feelings, Alec decided to switch, his mouth moving to the other nipple instead.

 

The difference in the sensations between his mouth and fingers were driving Magnus wild. The wetness of his mouth, the firm touches, flicks and tugs from his fingers. It was consuming his every thought.

 

Alec slowly moved lower, placing wet, fleeting kisses until he reached Magnus’ thighs. He gently guided Magnus to spread his legs so that he could settle between them before resuming his torture.

 

He kissed all around his dick, never quite touching where Magnus needed him most, loving the fact that Magnus was so hard and leaking. His mouth moved towards his inner thighs where he placed soft kisses that soon turned into gentle nips.

 

Magnus was thrashing on the bed, moaning loudly for Alec.

 

“ _Please_ Alexander. _Please._ Don’t tease me darling. _I can’t…”_ he begged as his eyes stung, not caring how desperate he sounded.

 

“Shhh Mags. It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay baby. I’ll take care of you,” he comforted as his hands soothed him on his abdomen.

 

Alec slowly took Magnus between his lips and went down as much as he could, reminding himself to relax and breathe through his mouth. It was easier this time round, now that he knew what to expect so he was able to take Magnus in slightly deeper.

 

“Fuck!!” Magnus shouted, his hands slamming onto the bed as he finally got Alec where he desperately wanted him.

 

Magnus was already so close, it was embarrassing. He was supposed to be the experienced one but Alec had a way of breaking him down to a moaning mess. He was already so aroused from sucking Alec and the way Alec had teased him had made him even crazier with need.

 

Alec sank down before coming up, using his hand to grip Magnus at the base and stroke him. Magnus was already writhing on the bed, so he kept up the speed, wanting him to let go.

 

He used his tongue especially around the head, alternating with licks and sucks.

 

“Fuck Alexander. I’m so close,” Magnus whimpered, his hand flailing as they tried to grip on to something while his head thrashed from side to side.

 

Alec reached up with one hand, to grab him and ground him, just like Magnus had done for him, while he quickened his pace. He could feel Magnus plant his feet on the bed as he spread his legs wider. His muscles were tensed as they waited for what was to happen.

 

“Darling! Fuck!” he whined loudly as he came in Alec, panting with loud gasps at the intensity of it all.

 

Alec was prepared for the burst of his release that continued as he sucked. He gingerly swallowed and slowed down, softening his strokes, letting Magnus come down slowly before releasing him with a pop.

 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before moving back up to Magnus who had thrown a hand over his face. His chest was still heaving at the intensity of it all.

 

It made Alec’s heart sing.

 

He’d done that.

 

He lay next to him before speaking. “Okay Mags?”

 

“Fuck Alec,” he breathed, before turning to lodge himself against Alec and bury his head in his neck. Alec’s arms automatically found him and held him, gently soothing him.

 

Slowly, his wild heart calmed and his breathing normalised.

 

“You’re a fucking _tease_ Alexander,” Magnus accused.

 

“What? Is that a bad thing?” he asked, slightly unsure.

 

“It’s _frustrating_ sweetheart. You drove me higher and higher without even _touching_ my dick. And that orgasm _shattered_ me.”

 

Alec still wasn’t really too confident about what Magnus was saying.

 

“So… was it bad?” he asked again, prompting Magnus to jerk his head up at him, remembering that this was all new to Alec.

 

“No sweetheart. It was amazing. Truly. Being on the edge, feeling that intensity build and skyrocket. Sure it was _killing_ me, but in the _best_ possible way,” Magnus said clearly, his eyes soft as he saw Alec take in his comment.

 

“Yeah?” he asked shyly.

 

“Yes darling,” he said with a pleased sigh.

 

“Will you teach me? How to take more of you? And do it like you did?” he hesitantly asked.

 

“You’re doing so well love. Really,” he assured, before thinking about what Alec had said. “Wait. Are you talking about deep throating?”

 

Alec blushed furiously at his words as he hid his face against Magnus and nodded.

 

“ _Fucking hell Alexander_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two days later, Magnus had shyly asked Alec if they could go back to the beach again. They’d had dinner outside and Alec of course had agreed. It was one of his favourite places after all.

 

This time, they managed to get a spot to park as close to the beach as possible so Alec suggested that they remove their shoes and leave them in the car.

 

He saw that Magnus had rolled up his pants all the way to his knees so he followed the example, not wanting to ask or push. He suspected though, that perhaps Magnus might want to go in deeper.

 

They walked hand in hand, without hesitating, towards the waters edge and Magnus closed his eyes and smiled when the waves washed over his feet.

 

Alec admired the pure naked joy on his face at having something so simple. He knew exactly how he felt, the first time he held Magnus’ hand.

 

“You’re beautiful you know,” Alec murmured.

 

“Thank you Alexander. I do know it,” Magnus said with a wink, causing a laugh to burst out of Alec.

 

“Shall we?” Alec asked, offering Magnus his arm.

 

Magnus nodded as he intertwined their arms and walked along the beach, together.

 

After a while, he saw Magnus peer up at him hesitantly.

 

“Darling? Do you think we could…” he started as he gestured slightly deeper. As of now, only Magnus feet was getting wet while for Alec, the waters reached sometimes up to his ankles.

 

“Of course. How far do you want to go?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus wasn’t sure. He knew he just wanted a little more though.

 

“I don’t know. I’ll stop you?” he asked and Alec nodded, turning his back on the water.

 

He took both of Magnus’ hands in his, holding his eyes as he took one step backwards, allowing Magnus to take one forward.

 

Magnus nodded hesitantly and nervously at him so he took one more step back.

 

The water had moved slightly past his ankles now, and Magnus nodded again at him.

 

“One more?” he quietly asked.

 

They took it together and the water now reached the lower parts of their calves, but stayed lower than the mid-point.

 

Magnus paused and looked down, taking in the way his legs were in the water. He breathed deeply, keeping himself calm while gripping Alec.

 

“You’re doing so great Mags. I’m so proud of you,” Alec asserted.

 

Magnus leaned in to hug Alec and Alec enveloped him in his arms, giving him the safety and reassurance that he needed.

 

“How do you feel Mags?” Alec gently asked.

 

“I’m okay Alexander. This is… good,” he stated as he smiled up at Alec.

 

Alec leaned down to meet his lips in a slow kiss, before holding him close as they resumed their walking again.

 

Magnus had been working himself up to tell Alec about his past and he thought that now was as good a time as any.

 

“I lived in a farm when I was young with my parents,” Magnus started slowly, collecting his thoughts and trying to decide how to tell Alec everything.

 

His deepest fear of course, was that Alec would leave him after this conversation. It would tear him apart. He was already so invested in this and with him. He didn’t know if he could handle breaking up or seeing the look for derision or disgust on the person he loved with everything he had.

 

He already thought about what he’d do. He’d call Cat or Ragnor to pick him up and bring him to their place. He had that plan in place. He’ll need to move out, back to his apartment, abandoning the home that they’d started building together.

 

He swallowed hard at the tears that suddenly sprang to his eyes, which he quickly shut to take deep, slow breaths.

 

Alec understood the tears wrongly. “Mags, baby. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Or if it’s too difficult.”

 

“No. It’s not that. It’s… you won’t… you won’t look at me the same way again, Alexander,” he fretted nervously.

 

“Magnus. I don’t think there is anything you can say about your past that will change how I look at you now. I fell irrevocably in love with the person you are now. The one who cares so much for me and makes me feel safe like no other has. Trust me Mags. It’s not going to change,” Alec asserted as he cupped Magnus’ face gently.

 

Magnus read the sincerity in his gaze and nodded slowly.

 

“It was just me and my parents. We had some horses and a river nearby. I learnt to swim when I was really young,” Magnus said as Alec pulled him tight against him again.

 

“As I grew up, my features started changing, started becoming more prominent and it was then that they realised I looked nothing like both my parents. My eyes were a giveaway. So was my face. There should be some resemblance right? I had none,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec gave his hand a gentle squeeze, not sure where this story was going.

 

“They did a genetic test on me. Cleared up a lot of things. I had my mother’s genes. None of my Dad’s. They didn’t know how it happened. My parents fought a lot. My Dad thought my Mom had cheated. After huge fights, she finally managed to convince him she was telling the truth,” Magnus explained with slow breaths.

 

“To cut the long story short, around the time they had started trying, they were at a party, both having drank too much. My mother was raped. She didn’t know. When she got pregnant, everyone thought it was because they’d been trying,” he croaked.

 

“Oh baby. I’m so sorry,” Alec comforted, stopping to place a kiss on his forehead.

 

“My biological father, is a rapist. And the same genes run in me Alexander,” Magnus said brokenly.

 

“No. Magnus. Don’t say that. You are nothing like him,” he said fiercely, lifting Magnus head up so he could look at his eyes.

 

“You are _nothing_ like him okay? Trust me. I would know. Remember where I started Mags? And how far I’ve come? It’s all because of you. Because you took your time to make sure I was okay, that I was safe and comfortable. You asked me if I was okay with _everything_ we did _every_ step of the way. You’re the furthest thing from your biological father Mags,” his voice softening as he pleaded with Magnus to understand.

 

His eyes shone as he looked back up at Alec. He had been so afraid. Especially after knowing what Alec had been through. But Alec always surprised him at every turn.

 

But well, the story wasn’t over yet.

 

“My mother was never the same. She got depressed. She- um s-she took her own life,” Magnus stammered as his voice reduced to a whisper.

 

Alec stopped walking and pulled Magnus to him, hugging him tightly. He felt the small tremors wreck his body as he provided the only thing he could. Safety, love and security. His heart broke for him.

 

“Magnus I’m so sorry that happened. But it wasn’t your fault. She was raped. And she didn’t get the help she needed. But it in no way was that your fault baby,” Alec whispered in his ear as he held him tight.

 

A few tears escaped from Magnus as he struggled to reign himself. The story was not over yet.

 

“My father, the one I grew up with, the only one I had ever known, blamed me. He told me she died because of me. That I was disgusting. An abomination,” Magnus said brokenly against Alec as they both stood in the calmness of the water.

 

“No Mags. You’re the most _beautiful_ person I know. _Inside_ and out,” Alec countered as he fumed inside for what he’d gone through. Instead of supporting and loving the child, the child he’d brought up and was pretty much his, he’d turned on him.

 

“One day, he said we were going to go fishing. I thought things were finally going back to the old days between us. I was happier. Excited even. But I was _so_ wrong,” he quavered.

 

_Fuck. There was more? Hadn’t that already been enough? Just how much did this man go through?_

“He tried to k-kill me. D-drown me. Held me u-underwater for what felt like minutes. I thought I was going to die,” he babbled against Alec. “I tried to grab for something, anything that would help me. I found a rock and bashed it against his head with everything I had. He fell, hitting his head on an oddly shaped rock on the way down. His neck snapped. I killed him Alexander. Right where he stood,” he whimpered.

 

Alec tried to comfort him but Magnus couldn’t stop himself from remembering everything that day. He started gasping and panting, realising that he was in the water.

 

_Shit. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He should have never started this story in the water._

Alec heard the harsh gasps and the way his chest heaved as he struggled to inhale, the panic in his eyes as he looked around wildly in the water.

 

“Out. Get me out,” he whimpered.

 

_Shit. A panic attack. Fuck._

Alec went with his instincts and just grabbed him and lifted him out of the water.

 

“I’ve got you baby. I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he murmured, as he walked out of the water.

 

Magnus wrapped both legs around him and clung to him as he gasped for breath. Alec walked quickly as high as he could, away from the waters before sitting down with Magnus in his lap.

 

“Magnus. You know how to do this. Breathe with me Mags. I’m going to count okay? Breathe in-2-3-4, out-2-3-4. In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4,” Alec repeated slowly as Magnus’ wild eyes found his and tried his best to imitate Alec.

 

Magnus slowly calmed and his shudders reduced.

 

“Don’t leave me. _Please_ ,” he begged.

 

“Hey. I’m not going anywhere Mags,” Alec said firmly.

 

“I- I killed someone Alexander. You should,” Magnus whispered in fear.

 

“Darling. It was self-defence. You had no choice. I’m glad you defended yourself. Because if not, I wouldn’t have you in my arms right now,” Alec expressed as he stroked his face.

 

“I love you Magnus,” Alec assured. “Are you better now?”

 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah. It’s just… talking about it and the water… all struck me at the same time.”

 

“Shh. You don’t have to explain baby,” Alec said softly.

 

“Shall I tell you what happened after?” Magnus asked.

 

“If you want Mags. It’s a lot for you to talk about tonight too. So if you need to stop… that’s perfectly okay too.”

 

“Someone fishing nearby heard the commotion and came. They found me and called the cops. They questioned me, took photos of the marks on my body from when he tried to drown me and eventually declared the case as self-defence and all the files were sealed because I was only 10. I was brought to the orphanage in the city and was there till I turned 18. No one wanted an older kid,” he said sadly.

 

“I’m sorry Mags. For all that you have gone through. I’m utterly in awe of you as well. You went through so much, enough to break anyone and yet, you still shine so brightly. You are an incredible, brave man,” Alec whispered endearingly as he leaned in to kiss Magnus gently.

 

“Thank you for telling me all this,” Alec said softly.

 

“You’re not leaving me?” he asked again.

 

“You’re stuck with Mags. Get used to it,” Alec said cheekily before kissing him gently again.

 

“You’re an amazing man Magnus Bane. And I’m so thankful I get to call you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I really hope you like it! A little bit of smut before poor Magnus got tortured!
> 
> I can't believe I'm at 40 chapters! I just started this Jan?
> 
> So like... how long is too long for a fic? Asking for a friend. I do have some way to go though. 
> 
> Love to all!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 
> 
> Let me know what you think darlings!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetic Alec Lightwood comforts Magnus at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I wasn't exactly planning to write this but that episode you guys! I just started writing and the chapter just went in this direction! Hope you like it!

They drove home mostly in silence, but Alec kept one of Magnus hand in his, holding it firmly as he took the familiar turns in the streets.

 

When they were home, he led Magnus to their bedroom, before turning around to look at him. He took in the tired eyes, and the slightly slumping shoulders. He knew Magnus was worn out- from having to talk about the worst parts of his past to having a panic attack in the water. It was exhausting and emotionally draining. _He knew._

“Magnus?” he asked softly, waiting until he peered up and him.

 

“You’ve always taken care of me Mags. Will you let me do the same for you tonight?” Alec gently enquired as he reached up to brush his fingers over his cheek.

 

Magnus loved the man. He really did. He was so selfless. So giving.

 

He nodded. “Yes. Please,” he whispered, needing to feel Alec taking care of him. _Treasuring_ him.

 

“Before I start though… I need to ask baby. A bath tonight… will it be too much?” he asked as his fingers cupped his face and neck.

 

Magnus thought it over. He knew what Alec meant. Immersing himself in water now may not be a good thing. But he wanted it. So bad. He knew that it would calm him. He’d worked long and hard over many years to get back this pleasure. He wasn’t going to let it stop him now. Alec was with him after all. It would be okay.

 

Magnus nodded his approval and Alec gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

 

He pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the taps in the bath, adding in Magnus’ favourite bath salts. Lavender vanilla.

 

Turning back to Magnus, his hands found the buttons on his shirt as he slowly undressed him. They didn’t speak, didn’t say anything to each other as they undressed.

 

Alec climbed in first before lending Magnus a steady hand to hold and climb in himself. For once, unlike most of the times when they’d shared a bath, Alec sat behind, with Magnus in front of him.

 

“Lean back on me Mags. Rest on me,” Alec encouraged as he his arms slowly encircled his waist and held him as Magnus let his weight fall back on Alec and his head drop on his shoulder.

 

A huge sigh of relief escaped Magnus as he let the warmth of the water, the calming smell of lavender and the safety of Alec surround him.

 

This was the best medicine he could ever have.

 

They lay against each other, the silence its own comfort.

 

When Alec felt it was time, he slowly took a loofah, soaked it before gently washing Magnus as Magnus sighed against him.

 

It was hypnotic, the touches. Soothing him, calming his heart.

 

“Lean forward a little babe,” Alec requested softly, moving on to Magnus’ back when he did. When he was done, he put the loofah aside and used his hands, kneading the tension in Magnus’ neck as he released a soft moan.

 

He slowly found the knots, the tensed muscles and used firm strokes to work on them to help him relax.

 

As he decided it was time for him to do his scalp, Alec added some shampoo to his hands before using his fingers to knead and massage his scalp for him. He drew patterns over his scalp and he felt Magnus melt further, the tension slowly bleeding out of him. And it pleased him greatly that he was able to do that for him so he continued it all until it was time to wash.

 

Alec hesitated now. He was slightly nervous, maybe a little scared. To help Magnus wash his hair, he’d need to pour some water over his head. Would that even be okay? How would Magnus feel? Would that be a trigger?

 

“Mags? Baby. I need to wash off the shampoo now. Do you… do you think you would be able to handle be pouring water on your head?” he worriedly asked.

 

Magnus froze for an instant, before he consciously made himself relax. He could do this. It was okay. It was Alec.

 

“I. Um. Could you maybe…” Magnus started hesitantly.

 

“Anything sweetheart. Tell me what you need from me,” Alec encouraged.

 

“I’ll tilt my head back and then you could help me? Just… not over my face? I don’t think I could handle all that plus being in water at the same time,” he said, ashamed.

 

“Magnus. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re so brave and strong Magnus. You went through all of that alone. Picked yourself up by yourself. I’m in awe of that. So no Mags. You don’t get to be ashamed about this okay? Of course I can do this for you.” Alec asserted.

 

Magnus felt the tears spring to his eyes then, but he closed them and leaned back. Alec gently poured as much water as needed, nothing more, carefully over his head, ensuring that they only flowed backward and never over his face.

 

Once he was done, he slowly put in the conditioner in before pulling him back against him, letting the conditioner soak while he thought about what to say to him.

 

“Mags, could you turn slightly? I want to look at you,” Alec requested.

 

Magnus slowly shifted in the water, leaning sideways on Alec as he looked at him while his legs were drawn slightly to his chest to be able to have enough space. With one arm around him still, Alec looked him over as he thought about what to say.

 

Magnus looked adorable. Hair sticking out in all angles. There was a softness and vulnerability in his gaze as he looked back at Alec.

 

“I want you to listen to me okay? Hear what I have to say?” Alec gently requested and waited until Magnus met his eyes and nodded.

 

Alec reached out to cup his face.

 

“Magnus. My heart breaks for what you have gone through. You were only 10 baby. And I get that something _horrible_ happened to your mother. And she couldn’t deal with that fact and she didn’t get the help she needed in time. Your parents are _supposed_ to protect you. Be there for you. Help you. And they didn’t do that. Your father, the one who brought you up. It was his grief I’m guessing. But _he_ failed _you_ Mags. When you needed him the most. You did _nothing_ wrong. You were innocent in all of this Magnus. None of this should have happened to you,” Alec stressed.

 

Magnus lips quivered as he looked at Alec, hearing what the person who meant the most to him speak his thoughts. No one had told him this with such assertiveness. With such sureness. He knew that Alec believed every single word he said. His eyes stung at the sincerity and at hearing the words that he needed to hear, from his family that he never got.

 

Because Alec most certainly _was_ family.

 

Alec saw all the emotions playing across Magnus face, and he couldn’t take it. He leaned forward to kiss him on his temple and forehead.

 

“I _love_ you Magnus,” he asserted.

 

“I know you have doubts about your biological father as well. So I just wanted to say again baby, You are _not_ the person he is just because his genes are in you. You are the kindest, gentlest, bravest and most compassionate man that I have ever met. You made you who you are. And that is the person I am most undoubtedly in love with. I wouldn’t give it up for the world Magnus,” Alec said endearingly to him.

 

The tears that had been building up spilled over his lids and streamed down his face, but Magnus never hid, needing to hold on to Alec’s gaze. Needing the reassurance in his eyes.

 

“And whatever happened after Mags? It was self-defence okay? Someone tried to kill you and I’m glad you fought back. Because that is exactly why I have this resilient, patient man who has shown me nothing but care and love in my arms,” Alec whispered.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus said brokenly, so many thoughts swimming in his head. But ultimately there was one that overpowered the rest. Gratefulness. He was beyond grateful that Alec chose to love him and saw that he was worth it. That he loved him beyond measure.

 

“T-thank you,” he rasped as he leaned into his neck and let the rest of the tears flow.

 

When they had stopped, and the water had cooled Alec finally asked if he was ready to get out of the tub. He nodded and Alec moved to get out and grab a towel first, before turning around to help Magnus out and gently dry him.

 

It was such a simple thing. Magnus could have done it himself easily. But his soft touches spoke of love and reassurance wherever they went.

 

Alec then went to get them some clothes while Magnus washed his face over the sink, unable to do it earlier in the bath.

 

When Alec came back in, he was dressed and he brought in the clothes Magnus needed. He’d chosen the softest pyjamas Magnus owned and his heart melted at the sight.

 

As they made their way to the bedroom, he made Magnus get into bed first and drink some water before he turned off the lights and let the darkness envelop them.

 

Reaching towards Magnus, he pulled him into his arms and pulled the blankets over them.

 

“I love you Magnus. You are the best thing in my life,” he whispered into his ear.

 

Magnus sighed happily. “I love you too Alexander. You are _undoubtedly_ mine as well,” he whispered back.

 

It was an incredible feeling. To love and to have that love returned, unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm like incredibly sorry that Magnus went through a tough time here as well after 316! 
> 
> But well I needed more of poetic lightwood comforting him. So oops? The words just went out that way? 
> 
> Let me know what you think guys!! 
> 
> And OMG you guys. How are we feeling after 316? Harry and Matt were both so incredible in their acting? Alec and Magnus both deserve all the love and hugs in the world! Every scene was so damn moving. But I need the happy moments to come fast. But I know more angst is cominggggg.... How are we going to survive darlings? I can't take their broken voices.. (even though I write about it)
> 
> Love and hugs to everyone!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Up next, probably fluff and smut? We all need it don't we? Hehe


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some good old smut to start the weekend.

Alec awoke slowly to the gentle sounds of a heart beating. Somehow in the night, he’d ended up with his head on Magnus’ chest and Magnus holding him close.

 

The soft thumps he heard were soothing in the morning light as Alec turned his head slightly to look up at Magnus

 

_He was beautiful._

His face was bare and soft. No tease, no smirk. Just open and exposed. Comfortable. Peaceful.

 

He was glad that the peacefulness had finally returned to his gaze, even though he wasn’t awake yet.

 

Suddenly, the thought of waking Magnus up the right way came to his mind.

 

_He could do this right? Without any build up. Just go for it._

He knew that Magnus wouldn’t mind. They’d joked about it before after all.

 

He gently moved off Magnus, watching carefully to see if he woke up. He didn’t of course. It was still too early for him and considering the emotionally draining night he had, Alec didn’t expect him to be up yet.

 

He thought for a moment about whether he should even be doing this- waking Magnus up when he wasn’t ready yet. Magnus would like it right? He thought so. And if he didn’t? Well point noted then.

 

He slowly went under the blankets, moving towards Magnus’ black briefs. He could see the outline of Magnus through the way the briefs were hugging him. Only the barest amount of Magnus’ face was still visible to him from under the blankets.

 

Now he was faced with a dilemma. There was absolutely no way he could remove the briefs without Magnus waking up! So much for his plans of surprising Magnus this way.

 

He pondered over what to do for a moment, wishing he was a little more experienced.

 

Finally making a decision, he placed his head on Magnus’ thigh and nuzzled into his groin, watching the reactions on his face carefully.

 

He used his nose to press in and as he gently rubbed his face against the briefs.

 

Magnus’ brow furrowed in his sleep and twitched, the only indication that he slightly felt what was happening. But overall, he was still asleep.

 

Alec moved on to placing soft kisses over the underwear, outlining his cock with his mouth.

 

“Mmm,” Magnus murmured, still not fully awake as Alec placed gentle kisses all over the places he could reach.

 

He decided to make his movements and touches more obvious to the sleeping boyfriend by placing harder, wetter kisses. He could feel the hardening of his dick, slowly awakening before Magus did.

 

He heard it this time. A louder, more audible groan from Magnus. A twitch in his hands and a jerk in his legs. Magnus was waking up.

 

Finally, Alec used his lips, knowing that Magnus was bound to wake up now, as he tried to slide his mouth as smoothly as possible over his dick, the briefs still a barrier. He didn’t care about the wetness escaping his mouth as he tried to firmly mouth over his dick.

 

Magnus’ eyes snapped open as he jerked awake. _What the hell was happening?_

He looked down and saw a huge pile of blankets over his legs, _moving._

It took him a moment for his brain to finally catch up with the sensations he was feeling.

 

Oh _Alexander._

 

This was a wonderful way to wake up. He was surprised really. He didn’t think Alec had it in him to take this step, without overthinking it or without his reassurance.

 

But Alec surprised him at every turn.

 

_In all the best possible ways._

 

“I never knew the blankets would know just the right way to touch me,” he rasped, his voice unused and sleep-filled.

 

Alec, the one who had initiated everything, flushed deeply, now that he had confirmation that Magnus was awake. He slowly pulled the blankets off so he could look at Magnus.

 

Magnus watched as the blankets slowly moved to reveal a blushing Alexander, who was looking up at him rather sheepishly and slightly shy.

 

“This has been the best way to wake up darling,” Magnus smiled lazily at him.

 

Alec’s eyes lit at that before turning slightly playful.

 

“It’s about to get better,” he assured, as he reached to pull down his briefs.

 

Magnus moaned at the way his briefs caught slightly on his dick. “Ohhhhh. You never c-cease to amaze me Alexander.”

 

Alec shot him a grin before leaning down, without any preamble, to take him fully in his mouth.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Magnus could see the bloody smirk in Alec’s eyes as he bobbed his head, not even letting Magnus get used to him slowly. The intensity shot through the roof immediately, causing Magnus to let out embarrassingly loud gasps and pants.

 

He’s already so hard, he’s _throbbing_ and he doesn’t want to be the only one.

 

“Alexander. D-do you want to try something?” Magnus asked quickly.

 

Alec let go off his dick with a pop, his eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Well… If you removed your boxers and flipped around… we could do this for each other at the same time darling,” Magnus said hoarsely.

 

_Fuck. Magnus having his mouth on him while he was doing the same to him? How the fuck was he supposed to survive that? There was only one right answer of course._

_“_ Fuck yes.”

 

Magnus watched as he quickly lowered his boxers, then he help guide him to put his legs beside his head, somewhat straddling him from above.

 

Alec hesitantly lowered himself again towards Magnus, as he felt Magnus place a kiss against his head. He inhaled sharply. This was going to kill him. Slowly.

 

Not wanting to be left behind, he took Magnus into his mouth again, bracing his hands beside on the bed as he lowered himself, taking as much of Magnus as he could before coming back up to lick around the head.

 

Magnus had just started taking him into his mouth when he felt that and he _moaned_ lengthily around Alec’s dick, his hands reaching up to hold on to Alec’s ass, not doing anything besides that. It was a way of bracing himself as well.

 

The vibration from the sound almost caused Alec’s arms to give out and he managed to lock them just in time, preventing him from falling face first into Magnus’ cock.

 

Alec let out his own groan and caught the sudden tenseness in Magnus as well. _Well two could play this game._

 

The challenge was clear as they both tried to outdo with each, Magnus leaning up to take as much of Alec as he could and Alec increasing his pace as he tried to bob up and down without choking. It was incredibly difficult to focus on breathing through his nose and not his mouth when Magnus was doing such wicked things with his tongue.

 

His tongue expertly licked, stroked and cajoled him into moaning and even gasping around Magnus. The short burst of air was felt against his dick and they were both spurred on to utterly destroy the other.

 

It was only when Alec used his teeth, _his fucking teeth,_ to lightly scrap against his head that Magnus lost his mind. The fierceness and firmness of the earlier touch now gone, and replaced with the light scrap of teeth were a shock to his system. His hands slammed lightly against Alec’s ass as he choked on a gasp. _He was so fucking close._

Alec, already turned on and too far gone , just needed a little more to let go.

 

The sudden shock of Magnus’ hands smacking his ass did it for him. He whimpered loudly against his dick as he came, without warning into Magnus’ mouth.

 

Magnus, even as close as he was, had enough sense to gently soothe him, his soft touches over his butt calming Alec down as he slowly released him from his mouth.

 

Alec didn’t rest long though, resuming his administrations quickly, doubling his efforts to make Magnus let go.

 

He switched it up, using his lips, tongue and teeth to bombard Magnus with a range of sensations that made him wildly thrash on the bed, with only Alec’s body to keep him in place.

 

“I- I’m so close baby,” Magnus whined, warning Alec, always giving him the option to withdraw.

 

Alec came off just to quickly utter, “Come for me Mags. Let me taste you.”

 

That, couple with a swipe from his tongue and a graze of his teeth, made Magnus arch off the bed as he came with a shout.

 

“Alexander! Fuck!”

 

His scream slowed to pants and gasps, before eventually becoming soft moans as Alec lightened his strokes and eased him down.

 

He groaned when Alec finally let go of him, climbing off so he could finally lay beside him properly again.

 

They both looked at each other, their chests heaving, with their satiated smiles.

 

“Now that was an incredible way to wake up Alexander,” Magnus said huskily. “You continue to surprise me.”

 

“In good ways?”

 

“The very best darling.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a long, horrible week and I feel like this could have been better? I don't know. 
> 
> Hope it was okay?
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping Magnus. A surprise introduction of a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is about twice as long as my usual! Enjoy!

They’d had their breakfast after their morning cuddles and Alec insisted on making Magnus’ favourite- pancakes and coffee. He whipped up some eggs and bacon as well which Magnus had thoroughly enjoyed.

 

“You’re spoiling me, you know,” Magnus murmured as he lay in Alec’s lap on the couch after breakfast.

 

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Alec asserted, smiling tenderly at him. “You okay? After last night?”

 

“Yeah. I am. I’m glad I told you. And that you’re still here,” Magnus confessed. His chest felt lighter today, having released a burden he had no idea was weighing him down.

 

“Of course I am baby. I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said as he ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair in gentle reassurance.

 

Magnus hummed against him, letting the love wash over him. It was the simplest things really. Laying in Alec’s lap and feeling him play with his hair. But it meant so much.

 

It showed how far they’d both come, individually and as a couple, both having bared secrets so big and trusting the other with them.

 

He’d never felt this comfortable with someone. Somehow they’d both enveloped each other in their net of safety, security and love and not let go.

 

“I’ve never felt this light and free, Alexander,” Magnus confessed. “Telling you everything… I never realised how much it was weighing me down until I let it go.”

 

“I know Mags. I really do,” Alec reassured softly.

 

Magnus turned to meet his soft loving eyes, seeing the understanding in them. Because Alec really did know didn’t, he? He done the exact same thing- sharing his fears, being afraid that maybe he was to blame.

 

Magnus smiled softly at him, before snuggling closer again.

 

“You know… yesterday.., with the water… I _was_ enjoying everything you know… until I panicked. I would have been fine if I hadn’t started _that_ story in the water,” he admitted.

 

“I had a feeling about that too. You did really well Mags. I’m proud of you, you know. I know how difficult it can be to meet your fear head on and try to overcome it,” Alec praised.

 

Magnus gave him a small, thankful smile.

 

“I want to do more you know? Try to push myself a little. I know I’m a long way from actually swimming in water. But I want to work my way up,” Magnus confided.

 

“You know I’ll help you right?,” Alec asked and Magnus immediately nodded. He had no doubts about that.

 

“Have you thought about how you want to do this?” Alec gently asked.

 

“Not really. Maybe like yesterday? It helped that you went in deeper. So I could always see where the water would be and how far it’d reach if I took one more step. Maybe next time I could try until my knees?” Magnus suggested, wanting to hear what Alec thought.

 

“That sounds doable I think. We’d have to wear shorts of course. It would be a little more difficult to walk and you need to prepare yourself mentally as well. The water moving towards the shore, does have some force you know?”

 

Magnus took in what Alec was saying. It amazed him still, how he considered every angle, working through the mechanics and logistics as he thought about his comfort and well-being. And he brought up good points that he hadn’t thought of.

 

“You’re right. The force might be a lot to deal with. I’ll already be nervous and shaky,” he admitted, losing confidence slightly.

 

“Hey. Don’t worry. What do you think about a pool? They do have different depths you know. I know one about a half hours drive from our place. We used to bring Max there for swimming lessons. They had 3 different pools. A baby one. One for kids where the depth slowly increases but even on the deepest end, we could definitely stand. And an Olympic sized adult pool,” Alec suggested, letting Magnus know there were many options.

 

“That _does_ sound better…” he said slowly, but Alec saw the hesitance on his face, the uncertainty. He wasn’t fully comfortable.

 

“But?” he asked.

 

Magnus swallowed. “Well. We won’t be alone like how we’d be at the beach. It’ll be crowded… there’ll be others around. They’ll be watching a fully grown man not be able to get into a pool,” Magnus said derisively.

 

“Magnus, hey. You don’t have to care about what any of them think. They don’t know what you’ve gone through and how much courage it is taking you to do this,” Alec comforted, pleading with Magnus to understand that it was okay.

 

“I-I’m not sure I can, Alexander,” Magnus whispered sadly.

 

“Okay. Okay. That’s okay. I understand baby. Let me see what I can do about it? I think Clary’s stepfather works there? Maybe he could help get us some time alone in the morning before they open or something.”

 

“That wouldn’t be so bad I think,” Magnus gave in. He was touched that Alec didn’t pressure him but just kept thinking of all the ways Magnus could be comfortable. That that was the first thought in his mind.

 

“Let me see if I could talk to him alright? You okay with me sharing a little with him so he can understand the situation?” Alec asked gently.

 

“Okay. I trust you,” Magnus promised.

 

Alec softly encouraged him to sit up and kissed him slowly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Alec called Clary.

 

“Hey Clary?” he said when she answered.

 

“Hey Alec! You looking for Jace? Is he not answering you again?” Clary asked with a laugh.

 

“What? No. Actually… I wanted to talk to you?” Alec said hesitantly.

 

“Me? Okay. What do you need Alec?” she asked, her light-hearted tone turning serious. Alec never really asked anyone for anything before.

 

“Your Dad… he works at the pool right? As a guard and instructor? The one at Kings Street?”

 

“Yeah… He does Alec. Why you need to go there?” Clary enquired, trying to figure out what he was asking.

 

“Yeah. I…,” Alec started trying to figure out how to phrase this to Clary without giving too much away. “I need to ask him a favour actually,” he finally said.

 

“Ahh. Okay. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Well… Could you talk to him about me? Say good things? I really need his help. And I’m hoping knowing you would help,” he said sheepishly, willing to use any advantage he could to get this done for Magnus.

 

Clary laughed. “Alec. He knows about you. I’ve always talked about you, you know. How you always take care of everyone and cook for us? He knows how often I come over for game night and all too! So don’t worry about that… he does have a really good impression of you,” she reassured.

 

“That’s uh good. Thank you. Then could you pass me his number? And maybe give him a heads up that I might call?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course I can and I’ll do that. I’ll let you know when I’ve spoken to him alright?” Clary said.

 

“Alright Clary. Thank you for this.”

 

“Oh hush. It’s the least I can do.”

 

After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, Clary sent him the number and told him she’ll call him immediately.

 

Alec was touched. He thought maybe the next time she saw him, she’d let him know. He really didn’t expect her to do it so soon.

 

He underestimated the effect he had on the people around him.

 

But he was really thankful.

 

It took another 15 minutes that his phone buzzed again and he saw that it was a message from Clary

 

_Hey Alec! I’ve spoken to him! He’ll be expecting your call._

_Thanks Clary. Appreciate it._

He decided to call him immediately to see if he could arrange something.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi. This is Alec… Jace’s brother,” Alec introduced himself.

 

“Hi Alec. Clary spoke to me. You can call me Luke. What can I do for you?” he asked. His voice was deep, yet gentle as they spoke and Alec appreciated it.

 

“Well. I do have a favour to ask you. But I don’t really want to do it over the phone,” Alec said sheepishly. “Would you be willing to meet up with me? Outside for some coffee? Or if you’d like my place for a meal?”

 

“Wow. Food prepared by Chef Lightwood? I’m not going to be one to pass that up!” Luke teased, causing Alec to laugh.

 

“Yeah? When are you free? I can work around you,” Alec said brightly.

 

“Well. Weekday dinners are better for me. What about you?” Luke asked.

 

“Yeah for me too. I mean… I’m not back at work yet… so any day is good actually,” Alec offered.

 

“Oh yes. The accident. How are you recovering Alec? Are you sure you should be cooking? We could always meet outside,” Luke suggested, his tone concerned.

 

“I’m recovering well actually, don’t worry. I feel like I’m practically up to full speed. Just waiting for my medical leave to end and have my appointment for a review in a couple of days,” he informed Luke.

 

“Alright. I’m glad to hear that. Well… if you’re sure then… I’m free tomorrow or the day after?” Luke offered.

 

“Give me a second, let me just ask my boyfriend,” Alec said.

 

“Hey Magnus, you okay to meet with Clary’s dad either tomorrow or the day after?” Alec asked.

 

He watched the slight widening of Magnus’ eyes before he nodded.

 

“Any preference darling?”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“Hey Luke. We’re fine with either day. Shall me meet tomorrow then? Is 7 okay?” Alec asked.

 

“Sure. Sounds good Alec. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Luke said and Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Thanks Luke,” Alec said as he hung up.

 

Alec turned to look back at Magnus who had a solemn expression on his face. Alec saw the nerves in him, by the way he was fiddling with his rings.

 

“Hey,” he said, moving to sit beside him and draw him close. “You okay?”

 

Magnus nodded. “Just nervous… I know he’ll need to know why we’re asking him this. I won’t be able to tell him Alexander,” he whispered.

 

“I know baby. You won’t have to okay? Would you rather I talk to him without you there?” Alec offered because he honestly didn’t know which Magnus would prefer. On one hand, he could want to be there to hear whatever was being said to see if it was okay with him since it concerned him. Alec would want that if he were in his shoes. Yet, on the other hand, hearing Alec explain to someone Magnus didn’t know about what happened and why he needed this might be too much.

 

So he wanted Magnus to know he had a choice. That he could choose the option he was comfortable with.

 

“No. I’ll stay with you. I’ll be okay Alexander,” Magnus said as he peered up at him.

 

“Okay,” Alec said softly before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Alec set up making their dinner in the kitchen, after having chased Magnus out, refusing his help and telling him to relax.

 

Magnus had helped him choose the menu that morning when he bashfully asked if Alec could make some of his Thai dishes. He’d asked for the boneless chicken wings. And Alec slowly prodded him about what else he wanted before Magnus reluctantly said shyly that he really liked his Tom Yum soup as well. He’d decided to opt for an olive fried rice and some basil and lemongrass pork ribs as well.

 

They’d gone grocery shopping together and Magnus had insisted on carrying most of it, only allowing Alec to carry bags on one hand, insisting that Alec was still on medical leave and had not been given the okay for ‘heavy lifting’.

 

“I’ll show you heavy lifting,” Alec at muttered with fire in his eyes.

 

Once most of the dishes were done, Alec went to have a quick shower and change as he saw Magnus putting on his jewellery over his deep purple shirt.

 

“You look incredible Mags,” he complimented.

 

“Thank you darling. You look very handsome yourself Chef Lightwood,” Magnus remarked as he took in the navy-blue shirt Alec had worn on their date long ago. “I quite like this shirt,” he grinned as he leaned in to kiss Alec on his lips.

 

“Alright, let me go see to the soup and then we can wait for Luke alright,” Alec asked as Magnus sighed dramatically and reluctantly released him.

 

Alec had almost finished the soup and was just stirring it when the bell rang.

 

“I’ll get it! Magnus shouted.

 

“Hey Luke! I’m Magnus,” Magnus greeted as he ushered him in.

 

“Hey Magnus. I’ve heard so much about you from Clary. You’re certainly fit to your description- always dressed to impress,” Luke commented.

 

“Why thank you. I know where sweet Clary gets her good observations from,” Magnus praised.

 

Alec brought the final dish out to the table as he greeted Luke.

 

“Hey! Thanks for coming Luke! And just in time too because I just brought the last dish out.”

 

“That’s great! I’m starving actually. And before I forget, these bottles of wine are for you,” he said as he passed Magnus the bottles. He’d bought one red and one white, not knowing which would compliment their meal tonight.

 

“I’ll let the Chef decide,” Magnus said as he handed them to Alec.

 

Alec knew the white would be a better choice but read the description nonetheless for further confirmation.

 

“I think this would be perfect,” Alec decided as he looked at them. “Let me just open-“

 

“No. Let me do that darling. You cooked for us. I’m sure I can handle serving drinks. Or does the might Chef I can’t handle it?” Magnus teased with a spark in his eyes.

 

“Sure. By all means Mags,” Alec said as he rolled his eyes in jest.

 

“Come on Luke, let’s take a seat,” Alec commented as he ushered him towards the table.

 

Just then, Chairman Meow decided to leap from wherever he was onto the table to sniff at the food.

 

“Oh hey!” Luke blurted in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry. He’s curious,” Alec said as he quickly bent to lift him off the table. “Does he bother you? I could put him in the room if he does.”

 

“No not at all. Could I pet him?” Luke asked.

 

“You could try. Unfortunately, I’m not the one who would grant you permission. That is totally up to this guy here,” Alec said, as he lifted Chairman slightly in Luke’s direction.

 

“You can sit on the sofa and I can place him next to you,” Alec suggested.

 

After sitting down, Luke slowly offered his hand to the cat who sniffed it before he didn’t move. Luke took it as permission to slowly start stroking its head. Chairman Meow just sat there, eyes closed and head tilted up, like a king letting his subjects shower attention on him.

 

“Okay. Wow. He likes you,” Alec commented.

 

Just then, Magnus came out with the glasses and stopped abruptly when he realised they weren’t seated at the table.

 

“Hey Mags! Come look,” Alec said gushed with a huge grin on his face. _He couldn’t wait for Magnus’ reaction._

Magnus gracefully walked over and jerked to a stop.

 

“Oh _come_ on!!!” he whined. “You’re a traitor Chairman. I _hate_ you. So you only made _me_ work for it huh?” Magnus grumbled.

 

Alec threw his head back as a loud laugh escaped him.

 

“Alright, let me just wash my hands and we can get started on dinner,” Luke said.

 

“First door on your right.” Alec said before pulling Magnus to the table and kissing him, just because he could.

 

“Mmmmm,” Magnus hummed, sitting down on the chair Alec had pulled out for him.

 

“What a gentleman you are darling,” Magnus cooed.

 

Alec flushed slightly but replied anyway. “For you? Always,” he softly said, his words causing a flutter in Magnus’ heart.

 

Luke came out to join them and Alec helped serve the soup first, describing it and warning him of the spice as Magnus poured them all a glass of wine.

 

“Wow,” Luke said after he took his first sip. “This is fantastic!”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Alec said, as he helped to serve Magnus next.

 

They drank their soup together while Luke asked Alec why he chose to become a chef.

 

“Well my parents weren’t really at home growing up and Izzy though she loved cooking, absolutely couldn’t. So I slowly did my research and experimented on some recipes. I found that I quite loved it and that was that.”

 

“That’s wonderful. I’ve been meaning to try your restaurant actually,” Luke commented.

 

“Yeah? Just give me a call if you are. I’ll make sure you get a good table,” Alec offered.

 

“That would be really great Alec. I’ll let you know.”

 

“Ready for the chicken wings?” Magnus asked as he stood up to serve the next course when all of them nodded.

 

“You know, Alec made this for me on our first date,” he said, before shooting Alec a soft smile. “I’ve loved it ever since,” he said, seriously.

 

“Really? I’m sure you must have been very impressed,” Luke said with raised eyebrows.

 

“Oh trust me, I was,” Magnus smirked as his eyes scanned Alec from top to bottom, causing him to redden immediately while Luke burst out laughing.

 

They finally ate the chicken wings and Luke looked at Alec incredulously.

 

“Oh. I uh… forgot to tell you. They’re boneless chicken wings,” Alec sheepishly said before explaining how he made them.

 

Magnus felt a sense of déjà vu and smiled at the way he was explaining while he reminisced about their first date.

 

Alec stood up to serve the rice and pork once they were done and both of them, having not tried this version before, were quick to compliment and praise his cooking.

 

Once they were done with the mains, they moved to the sofa and Magnus helped Alec to bring out dessert- mango sticky rice with coconut cream.

 

After all the spices and flavours, it was a refreshing finish to their meal, and Luke was quick to say so.

 

Only when they were done, and sitting with their wine, did Alec finally decide to bring up the elephant in the room.

 

“So that favour I wanted to ask you about…” Alec started as he looked at Luke.

 

“Yes. Hit me. Your game plan was very good by the way. Buttering me up with excellent food first before asking…” Luke said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Alec gave him a small laugh before turning to look at Magnus, who had stopped smiling and had a rather serious expression on his face. _Are you sure?_

Magnus gave him a small nod and Alec pulled him into his side, not liking how he looked at the moment.

 

“Well. Um. We were wondering… if it were possible for us to use the pool before opening hours some days?” Alec asked.

 

Luke took in what they were saying. Or trying to say. He was trying to understand but he knew he needed to have a better picture of why they were asking.

 

“It’s just…” Alec started looking helplessly at Magnus who was looking down at his hands, before turning back to Luke again. “I’m trying to help Magnus overcome his fear of the water. Something happened to him when he was younger and he can't handle water anymore. He wants to try now, get back that freedom and joy of swimming again. But we have to start small… maybe in the children’s or even baby pool sometimes. It’s just… with people…” he trailed off, hoping Luke will understand.

 

Magnus had tensed up and couldn’t bear to meet Luke’s gaze. He’d only tilted his head slightly to look at Alec who was looking back at him reassuringly and holding him close.

 

Luke looked at their interaction and understood now.

 

“Well. It might be possible really. But I will need to be around. I do have some leeway since I’m a lifeguard and a swim coach. So I could tell my boss that I’m being paid for private lessons that can only take place that early. He’ll be fine as long as I’m there. Would that be okay?”

 

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus who gave a jerky nod.

 

“I think that’ll be great Luke. Thank you. We really appreciate it,” Alec murmured.

 

“It’s not a problem at all Alec. You know… Clary’s told be a lot of good things about you two. I’m glad to see she was right. You’re good together and I’m happy to help,” Luke said softly. “And Magnus?” he got his attention as Magnus jerked next to Alec and nervously raised his eyes to meet Luke’s, “I think what you’re doing is really brave and I admire that,” Luke asserted.

 

He didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly, but tears sprang to his eyes at those words. He didn’t hear them so often and having Luke, someone he just met, say them really impacted him.

 

“Hey. Come here Mags,” Alec said as he pulled him into his lap and let him bury his head in his neck. “I’ve got you baby,” he whispered as his eyes met Luke.

 

Luke didn’t want to intrude on the intimate moment or make Magnus uncomfortable, so he gestured to Alec that he would make his move.

 

Alec nodded at him and mouthed his thanks before continuing to murmur to Magnus.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke!!!! Joining this fic in a good way! Suddenly got the idea to include him and I just went with it? 
> 
> Did you like the chapter? I hope you did!! I tried to make it longer than I usually would for all of you lovely peeps. I won't always be able to do so but I will when I can!  
> 😘😘😘
> 
> Tell me your favourite parts! I love hearing from you! Give this poor girl some love!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec helps Magnus out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I managed to get this out today! Woohoo! 4 chapters this past week! 
> 
> ❤❤❤😘😘😘
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

They arrived at the pool slightly earlier the next day and Alec called Luke to let them in.

 

“Hey! You guys are early!” Luke exclaimed, looking the two of them over.

 

Alec smiled at him brightly while Magnus gave him a smaller, more apprehensive one.

 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, “We wanted to take a look around, maybe come up with a game plan.”

 

Alec gave Magnus’ hand a short, comforting squeeze to reassure him that no matter what, it would be okay.

 

Luke ushered them in, told them to get changed before he’d tell them about the pool.

 

Alec didn’t let go for Magnus’ hand as they walked into the changing room towards the lockers together. They’d both worn their swim trunks in lieu of underwear and they didn’t technically need to get changed per se but Alec wanted a moment alone with Magnus.

 

“Hey. You doing okay?” he gently asked.

 

Magnus looked up at Alec slowly, his eyes filled with anxiety.

 

“I am. Now. Not sure about later,” he admitted.

 

“And that’s okay. Magnus? We are here to help you if you want it okay? If you feel like it’s something you’re ready for. If we go out there and you don’t feel like going in? We won’t. There’s no pressure here or expectation you have to live up to just because we’re here alright?” Alec asserted with a gentle smile.

 

Magnus took in what Alec said and nodded, thankful for the reassurance.

 

“Come on. Let’s just go take a look and take it from there alright?” Alec asked endearingly.

 

“Okay darling,” Magnus softly said as he moved to remove everything but the swimwear.

 

Alec did the same before locking up their belongings and offering Magnus a hand, assuring him that he will always be next to him. That he’ll help him.

 

Luke was waiting for them just outside and pointed out the various pools to them.

 

“This right here, is the Olympic sized one. I don’t think you guys might be using this yet.” He walked them to the furthest pool before continuing.

 

“This here is the baby/toddler pool. Over here…” Luke said as he took a step into the pool, “It should reach your ankles. On the other end, it should reach close to your knees.” He slowly walked towards the other end, to show them how deep it went.

 

“Next we have the children’s pool. Here, it starts at your knee level and at the deepest end, you would still be able to stand. I expect for the both of you, the water should reach your chest.”

 

“Could you…” Magnus started and he gestured towards the deeper end.

 

“Of course,” Luke said gently as he walked towards the other end and jumped in.

 

Alec carefully watched Magnus’ reaction and saw that he nodded when he saw the water level, though his body was still tensed and he was gripping his hand firmly.

 

“If you want, on the other end, nearer the adult pool is a jacuzzi. There are seats in there but if you do go in, the water level comes up to your neck,” Luke warned.

 

“And once you’re done, feel free to use one of the sauna’s in the changing room. You’ll find them beside the shower area.”

 

“Oh! A sauna? I like those,” Magnus commented, and a little excitement finally crept into his eyes.

 

“We’ll do that then. After,” Alec said.

 

“Promise?” Magnus asked with a soft smile.

 

Alec didn’t answer, he only pulled him in for a firm kiss.

 

“Thanks Luke. I’m not sure what we’ll do yet. But we appreciate this,” Alec said.

 

“No problem you two. I’ll be seated over there alright?” he said as he pointed towards the guard post.

 

Alec gently ushered Magnus to one of the seats beside the pool and pulled him close to hold him, watching him as his eyes wandered over the various pools. He sat there rigidly next to him, wringing his hands slightly.

 

“What do you want to do baby?” Alec asked. “If you don’t feel like it, we could, walk right out of here.”

 

“No. I want to try,” he admitted hesitantly, turning to look at Alec with wide eyes.

 

“Alright. Want to start just walking the length of the pool for toddlers first?” Alec suggested.

 

Magnus let out a slow breath. Step by step. For now, he was comfortable with that. It was the same as the beach right?

 

“Okay,” he agreed softly, moving to stand.

 

Alec stood beside him, and led him to the water, stepping in first before he helped Magnus step in.

 

“Okay?” he enquired.

 

Magnus gave him a quick nod and kissed his cheek softly.

 

They walked slowly, hand in hand to the edge of the pool before making their way back.

 

“This is good,” Magnus commented.

 

“Yeah? Want to just walk at the other end?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah. I can do that,” Magnus smiled for the first time.

 

They walked a few laps at that end, Alec letting Magnus set the pace. Finally Magnus paused and stared up at Alec.

 

“I’m ready to try a little more,” he said solemnly.

 

“Okay Mags. You want to try sitting here in the water? Just like in a bath? It’ll probably come to your chest, slightly below your nipples. If not, we could walk at the shallowest part of the next pool?”

 

Magnus considered his requests and decided he would try both. He could do this. Just like a bath.

 

“Both.”

 

“Okay. I’ll sit first okay? So you can see.”

 

Once he sat down, he gestured for Magnus to hold on to his hands to steady himself as he slowly sat down in the water.

 

He held his breath, unknowingly as he sat down and waited for something to happen to him. Waited for panic to set it.

 

“Hey. Breathe for me baby. Deep breaths. I’m right here. You’re safe,” Alec whispered. “Open your eyes Mags. Look at me.”

 

Alec didn’t want Magnus to get lost in his thoughts, especially in the water. He wanted to see his  eyes- because he wanted Magnus to see that he was safe and also because he needed to reassure himself that Magnus was doing okay.

 

Though his eyes were nervous and wide as they looked at him, Alec smiled gently when he saw no panic in them.

 

“You’re doing great baby,” he comforted as he leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Come here and lean on me,” Alec said as he guided Magnus to his side, so that he could be pressed against him and he could hold him.

 

They sat there, for a few minutes, in silence, just breathing everything in.

 

_He was doing this. And he was okay._

 

Ever so slightly, the tension bled out of Magnus as he slowly let himself relax against Alec.

 

“Next pool?” he broke the silence as he quietly asked Alec.

 

“Sure,” Alec replied as he dropped a quick kiss to his cheek before helping him stand. They walked slowly to the next one and Alec jumped in first before helping Magnus in.

 

Just like Luke said, the water came up to the same level and Magnus was a lot more comfortable after having sat in the water for a while.

 

“Here okay? Or you want to go deeper?” Alec asked.

 

“Slightly deeper,” Magnus replied, his eyes pleading Alec to take the first step.

 

Just like at the beach, Alec took both of Magnus’ hands in his and took a step back, letting Magnus see how far the water went. It still reached his calves so Magnus nodded at him and they repeated it a few times until the water reached just a little above his knees.

 

“Here’s good,” Magnus whispered, refusing to let his eyes look any deeper at the pool.

 

“Okay. I’ve got you love. Let’s walk okay?” Alec enquired softly.

 

“Okay. Don’t let go of m-me okay?” Magnus pleaded.

 

“Hey. Baby. I won’t. I promise Magnus,” Alec confirmed.

 

Together, they walked the breadth of the pool a few times as Alec spoke to Magnus the whole time.

 

“You’re doing so well Mags. I’m really proud of you,” he commended.

 

Magnus didn’t say anything, just held Alec’s hand in a vice grip and focused on his breathing and taking the next step.

 

Slowly, he got used to it and his mind and body accepted that he was safe. Alec could feel the way his hand relaxed its grip and slightly melting of his body against his.

 

It pleased him greatly. And he thought perhaps this was a good way to end their first session. Or maybe not. He had another idea.

 

“Ready to go out?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good,” Magnus said as he smiled brightly at Alec.

 

“I’ve got one more suggestion okay?” Alec said as he slowly got out and led Magnus towards the jacuzzi that was bubbling.

 

“Alexander. I don’t think I can-“ Magnus said as he stared sadly at the water. Neck-deep in water that was bubbling? No way in hell was he ready for that.

 

“Hey. No. I’m not asking you to go in baby. Just sit right here and let’s dip our legs in?” Alec asked with a pleading smile on his face.

 

“Okay. I can do that,” Magnus said as smiled again at Alec.

 

“Ohhhh” Alec moaned as the jets worked their magic on his calves.

 

“This feels so good Alexander,” Magnus confirmed as he sat next to him.

 

“Yeah. I thought it would. Help you release some of the tension after all this,” he said as he gestured wildly at the pool behind them.

 

Magnus laughed softly. The man would stop thinking about his well-being and he was still not used to it. But the whole morning, he’d done exactly that.

 

“Thank you Alexander, for everything,” Magnus whispered after a few minutes.

 

“You don’t have to thank me for being supportive Mags. It’s my job,” Alec asserted as he leaned to kiss him firmly on the lips. “I _love_ you.”

 

“I love you too darling. You know…” Magnus said as his tone turned playful, “I’ll love you more if you came to the sauna with me.” He stared imploringly up at Alec.

 

“Alright. Come on. Anything to get you to love me more.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of improvement for Magnus!
> 
> I don't know. I think it was a little dry? I'm sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Next up more smut!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut. We need some Malec goodness after those past few episodes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a gift to all of you, my lovely readers. This fic has hit a major milestone with my last chapter! More than 1000 kudos! I'm so amazed and blessed. Thank you all so much! For leaving kudos, comments and giving me encouragement. 
> 
> Enjoy darlings. It's longer than usual!😉
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

They both entered the sauna in towels, grinning at each other.

 

“MMmmmmm,” Magnus moaned. “The heat feels so good after the water.”

 

Alec swallowed hard at his moan. Here they were, barely clothed and Magnus was _moaning._

 

He tried his best not to think about it but it was difficult with his glistening body right next to his.

 

“Have you been to a sauna before darling?” Magnus asked cheerfully. He was all smiles now, after being done with the water and having achieved so much by his standards.

 

“No actually,” Alec replied.

 

“It’s amazing love. The heat is like a blanket of comfort, you feel your pores opening up and you just feel so relaxed after,” he said as he lazily stretched his body.

 

Alec watched as the muscles moved gracefully. Man. Magnus was killing him. He was going to make him hard without even doing anything. And it definitely will be noticeable with only a towel.

 

“Could I lie down on you Alexander?” Magnus asked with a hopeful smile.

 

 _Fuck._ Alec couldn’t say no to that face really. But now Magnus’ head will be right there. How the hell was he going to control himself?

 

“Sure Mags,” he croaked.

 

Magnus quickly put his head in his lap and stretched out, picking up Alec’s arm and putting it over him as well.

 

“Mmmm. This is perfect,” he whispered.

 

Alec gaze softened as he looked at him, smiling peacefully in his lap. It was a refreshing change by how tense he’d been earlier. It was nice, being the only two people in the sauna and relaxing this way. He was enjoying himself. He didn’t think much of it at the start, but now he could see the appeal.

 

He lay back against the wall and closed his eyes, his hand holding Magnus’ as his thumb ran over it in soothing strokes.

 

“Mmmmm,” he sighed.

 

“I know darling. We have a half hour before we have to get out. Dehydration…” Magnus explained.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Alec murmured, letting him know that he heard him.

 

Silence followed after that, both finding comfort there in each other’s presence alone. Alec let his mind wander thinking about Magnus mainly. Of how far they’d come together. How at the start, he couldn’t even let any stranger or anyone not his family touch him. But now, here he was with Magnus in his lap. They’d touched each other everywhere.

 

Well not everywhere.

 

He wanted it though. Using their hands and mouths on each other, on their dicks, well… it had been incredible so far and he’d been feeling more sure about what he was doing, having explored and learning what his boyfriend liked.

 

He wanted to explore more. He knew what the next step was. Anal. He was ready to start experimenting there. But how the hell did he bring it up?

 

There was so much he wanted to know though. He had so many questions. But how does one start such a conversation.

 

_Hey Magnus, can you tell me about how it feels to have anal sex?_

Right. Awkward.

 

_Hey Mags, how does it feel to have something in your ass?_

Nope. Definitely not.

 

How does one prepare for it?

 

His mind wandered over many questions and doubts. He knew he could talk to Magnus about anything. He wouldn’t judge or laugh at him. But seriously, how does he bring it up?

 

And he had to. He knew that without a doubt. Because if he wanted more, he wanted to know exactly what it involved and how to go about doing it. He needed to know what to expect so that he could be mentally prepared. Especially after everything he’d been through, it would help give him a greater peace of mind.

 

He finally made a decision. Having no plan is a good plan. _You can’t plan these types of conversations. You just have to go with the flow._

He’ll talk to Magnus. Later. At home. Somehow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’d dropped by the park to have their favourite sandwiches for a late breakfast before heading back home.

 

As always, being in the water and the sauna in addition to having a full meal lulled them and they were both yawning the moment they entered the apartment.

 

“Nap love?” Magnus asked sleepily.

 

“Mmmm. Yeah,” Alec replied. “Sounds good.”

 

They changed and cuddled close to each other, with Magnus gently laying his head on Alec’s chest as he closed his eyes. Alec held him close against him, placing a soft kiss in his hair before drifting off himself.

 

When Magnus awoke, an hour later still cosied up in Alec’s arms, he smiled and turned slightly to look up at Alec who appeared deep in thought.

 

“Hey… Been awake long?” he asked huskily.

 

“Not really,” Alec said softly, smiling gently back at him.

 

“You could have woken me or moved you know,” Magnus said as he returned the smile.

 

“Nah. I like having you in my arms,” Alec said endearingly and Magnus’ heart melted. The man had woken up and wanted to hold him until he did as well.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked when Alec appeared to retreat back into his head again.

 

“N-nothing,” he stammered, flushing slightly.

 

“Awww. Did I catch you having _naughty_ thoughts darling?” Magnus teased. He couldn’t help it. Alec was adorable.

 

“No. No Magnus,” Alec asserted, still slightly pink in the face.

 

“Alright then. But you’ll let me know right?” Magnus asked softly.

 

“Know what?”

 

“If you have dirty thoughts of course!” he said with a wink.

 

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed and he heard peals of laughter that followed.

 

They got out of bed, and Magnus went to make them some tea as Alec decided on what to do for lunch.

 

“You hungry yet Mags?” he asked.

 

“No actually. What do you say to an early dinner instead?”

 

“Sounds good baby,” Alec agreed as Magnus brought out two cups of tea to the living room.

 

“Mmmm,” Alec said as he sniffed one of the cups. “What is it today?”

 

“Lemongrass and ginger, soothing and warming,” Magnus explained.

 

Alec took a small sip, before giving him a quick smile. “It’s good.”

 

They watched tv for a bit as they drank their tea and Alec tried to gather his courage to talk to Magnus about everything he wanted to.

 

“Magnus? Can I ask you something?” he hesitantly said.

 

“Of course,” Magnus replied, his eyes still on the tv, not knowing where Alec was going with the conversation.

 

He waited for a couple of seconds but when Alec didn’t say anything, his attention was torn from the tv and his gaze swung to Alec.

 

He was looking down at his hands, not meeting his eyes while wringing his hands slightly. His face was flushed as he gulped down a lungful of air.

 

_He was nervous._

It had been a while since Alec had been nervous or anxious with him. He knew immediately that whatever Alec wanted to talk about was something important, not casual conversation in front of the tv. So, he took the remote to turn off the tv before turning more fully to Alec.

 

Alec, who had _still_ not said anything.

 

“What is it darling? You know you can talk to me about anything,” Magnus assured, slightly worried. _Had he crossed any boundaries with Alec?_

 

“I know,” Alec whispered.

 

“Then talk to me sweetheart. _Please._ I’m starting to get a little worried. Is everything okay?”

 

“More than okay. I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to say it or ask,” Alec fretted.

 

“Hey. Alexander…” Magnus comforted as his hand gripped the back of his neck to pull him close enough to rest his forehead against his.  “You don’t have to think about _how_ darling. Just say it. I won’t judge or get upset,” he reassured gently.

 

“I. Um. I think I’m ready for m-more. With you,” he stuttered nervously.

 

“Okay,” Magnus said, his eyes widening slightly. _Did Alec mean with sex?_

_“_ What do you mean more love? More with…” Magnus clarified. He felt bad for making Alec say it, he was already so nervous, but he _needed_ to be sure.

 

“Sex,” he whispered.

 

“Really?” Magnus asked softly. Alec didn’t open his eyes, which he had scrunched shut. He gave Magnus a small nod.

 

“Okay darling. But you’re _understandably_ nervous about it?” Magnus prodded gently.

 

“Y-yeah,” Alec mumbled.

 

“That’s alright Alexander. Really. Shall we talk a little about it? Is this the only thing bothering you? Or is there more?”

 

“More. But regarding this,” Alec admitted.

 

“Alright. So tell me sweetheart. It’s okay.”

 

“Can we…” Alec swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. “Can we lie down next to each other?” he asked. Somehow, that contact, especially when they were pressed close, comforted him. This conversation seemed difficult enough as it is. Not because he didn’t trust Magnus but because of the words he had to say. He was still so new to all of this after all.

 

“Of course darling. Would you prefer here? Or in our room?” Magnus offered.

 

Alec thought about it and decided on the room so they returned to the place they’d just left, where Magnus had just teased him about having _dirty thoughts._ It struck Magnus then, what had happened earlier.

_Shit. So this was what Alec had been thinking about. And he had teased him._

He mentally berated himself for that as he proceeded to climb onto the bed first, before laying down and patting the bed, asking Alec to come close. Alec went to him and Magnus pulled him against him, letting him snuggle into his neck as his hands swept over his back in comfort, in an attempt to soothe him.

 

Alec took a moment to gather his thoughts, before he began to speak.

 

“I. Um. You know I’m nervous. And why. I just… I _can’t_ go in blind Mags. I _need_ to know,” Alec whispered.

 

“Oh baby. I think I know what you’re trying to say. Correct me if I’m wrong okay? You want me to tell you what to expect when it comes to the next step? To prepare you mentally for it?” Magnus asked in understanding, glad to know this was what Alec was anxious about.

 

“Yes. Yes _please_ ,” he pleaded.

 

“Shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ll tell you love. Though I need to ask, when you say next step, are you talking about building up towards anal sex?” Magnus asked bluntly.

 

“Y-yes,” he croaked, trying to bury his face further into Magnus as the redness bloomed in his cheeks.

 

“Okay. Okay darling. I’ll tell you what it’s like okay. And then you can ask me anything you want,” Magnus said against him as he gave him a reassuring squeeze and placed a soft kiss in his hair.

 

“Firstly, we won’t be able to just have anal sex straight away, even if you were ready sweetheart. It involves prep Alexander, sometimes even weeks of it so that you would be able to enjoy it, especially the first time or if you haven’t had it in a long time. And considering… everything you’ve been through, and even if you _were_ ready, I would definitely want to slowly explore that with you.”

 

Alec nodded against him, letting him know that he was listening intently. And that he agreed. Slow was good.

 

“Will you let me look at you darling? This is not anything to be embarrassed about, especially with me,” Magnus whispered. He wanted to look at Alec, to see his reactions to what Magnus would say, just to know how he felt about it all, to know that he was okay and that Magnus wasn’t scaring him.

 

Alec moved away from his neck and just lay beside him, their heads close to touching again. Magnus placed a hand at his neck, gently rubbing and letting his fingers softly massage his head.

 

“There you are,” he said with a soft smile.

 

Alec, though slightly red, returned the smile with a hesitant one of his own.

 

“So. Prep?” Alec asked shyly.

 

“Yeah. The first rule of course is lube. Lots and lots of lube. And because you’re not used to having anything in there, we’ll need to slowly stretch you darling. We’ll probably need to start getting you used to someone touching you there, before letting you feel one finger moving there. This I feel, needs to happen for a while first, as your body gets accustomed to it, before we try for two and eventually three. If you want, there are certain… toys that would help stretch you as well. And eventually, when you’re ready, and only if you want, then I’ll try to enter you.”

 

Alec swallowed as he took in all the words that Magnus was saying, trying to understand and accept it all. He was glad Magnus was so open to explaining it to him, so seriously, without teasing him. It gave him the confidence he needed to ask the next question.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked vulnerably. That was one of his biggest fears. He didn’t know how it’d feel. And he was already so anxious about it.

 

Magnus let out a slow breath, knowing he had to be honest with Alec.

 

“It can. Especially if you’re tensed or not relaxed enough. Which is why Alexander, if I feel you’re not okay, I’ll call it off. I don’t want to hurt you baby… But... I’ll tell you what to expect okay?? Usually, for me at least… if I’m tensed, one finger could be uncomfortable until I stretch and get used to it. Then it can feel good.  It doesn’t really hurt per se. With two… you definitely feel the stretch, a slight sting or burn. It shouldn’t be too painful though if you’re relaxed and once you get used to it, the sting fades and when the right spot is hit… _Wow darling_. It would feel _amazing_ … Same with three. It may sting more, may even be a bit painful but _after_ … With me entering you… or even with three, we may need to pause and slowly let you get adjusted, bit by bit before moving,” Magnus thoroughly explained.

 

Alec’s eyes were wide as he listened and held on to every word Magnus was saying. _That sounded okay. It didn’t sound too scary at the moment._ He understood the mechanics of course. But trying it out, feeling it, may be very different.

 

“If it hurts, you need to tell me and we’ll stop darling. Remember, it’s supposed to feel good for us. If it doesn’t, then we can do other things okay?” Magnus asked as he gently brushed Alec’s hair away from his brows.

 

“Okay. Thank you. For taking the time to explain this,” he said with a shy smile.

 

“Of course. Always Alexander. You can always ask me anything regarding this okay?” Magnus reassured. “And darling? We haven’t really talked about this. But again, I’m just putting this offer on the table. You don’t have to take it up if you don’t want to alright?” Magnus said as he waited until Alec nodded.

 

“You could also do the same to me. If you want that first. Try it on me and see how I react. It can happen at different paces as well. What you do for me, you don’t have to expect that or be ready for that to be done to you yet. Or vice versa,” he offered. “I feel like I’m not explaining this very well. Do you get me?”

 

“I do. I do Mags. Thank you. For being so patient. This helped. You know... The whole conversation. Way more than you realise,” Alec said softly as he leaned in to take Magnus’ lips in a gentle kiss.

 

“I’d like to try a little more with you,” he whispered, and Magnus couldn’t help the affectionate smile that lit up his face.

 

“Me too sweetheart,” he murmured.

 

* * *

 

It was unspoken, but everything was heightened from then on. The soft looks, the blushes, the gentle smiles. They didn’t say it but they both knew what the day was building up towards.

 

After their dinner and dessert, which was some salted caramel ice cream, Alec stood up, and looked at Magnus with emotion swimming in his eyes as he offered him his hand to take.

 

Magnus smiled lovingly at him as he grasped firmly and allowed Alec to lead them to their bedroom.

 

Magnus hands, slowly went to the first button on Alec’s shirt as he met his eyes with a gentle smile as he slowly undressed his boyfriend.

 

As Alec’s hands reached for Magnus’ shirt, they trembled slightly. He hoped that Magnus would not notice, but he did. As they reached the first button, Magnus’ hands came up to hold them against him, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Magnus asked smiling gently at Alec as his thumbs brushed his hands.

 

Alec smiled tentatively at him. “Yeah. Just… just nervous Mags. Big step,” he explained with a small laugh.

 

“I know. It’s just me alright?” he whispered as his hand cupped his cheek. “We’re going to take our time love. As slow as you need and as far as you want.”

 

Alec nodded and slowly started removing Magnus’ shirt. The slight shivers were still there and he thought that no matter what, they’ll probably not disappear that night. It was intimate and intense. And so they couldn’t be helped.

 

They undressed each other slowly, taking their time, with Magnus encouraging Alec with his eyes and his smile.

 

“Lay down for me Alexander,” Magnus said huskily.

 

Alec slowly sat on the bed, scooted to the middle and laid back, his legs pressed together. He was taking in deep breaths to calm his racing heart, the heart that was racing in nervous anticipation.

 

“Darling. You look exquisite. All laid out for me,” Magnus praised, taking in the sight that was Alexander Lightwood.

 

Alec closed his eyes as he blushed at the praise. He felt a little too exposed today as Magnus let his eyes roam all over him in appreciation.

 

“Will you spread your legs for me?” Magnus asked softly, intending to kneel between them and slowly start the night they had planned.

 

Alec’s whole body tensed at that statement and his eyes widened. _Magnus was going straight to touching him there? It was too fast. He couldn’t. Not yet._

“Mags… I.. I can’t. I.. feel so…” Alec stammered, his nerves hitting him in full force.

 

“Hey, hey,” Magnus soothed, moving to climb up beside him immediately. His plans of kneeling there and slowly kissing his way down Alec’s body flew out the window. Alec needed him beside him.

 

“It’s okay baby. Too much?” Magnus asked as he gently brushed Alec’s hair away from his face as they both faced each other.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. It’s just. I feel too exposed. Bare. I can’t do _that_ yet,” Alec rasped.

 

“ _Darling_. It’s okay. You don’t ever have to apologise for telling me what you need. But maybe I need to clarify. I was just asking so that I could have some space love. So that I can lean over and start kissing you. But I get it. In hindsight maybe that position is too much. Would you prefer me here beside you?” he asked, even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

 

“Yeah. Is that okay? Is that possible? With everything we aim to do?” Alec softly asked.

 

“Of course. Let me take care of you Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he leaned in to finally take his lips in his.

 

It was soothing, loving and gentle. To calm and reassure. To remind each other that it was them.

 

Magnus cupped one side of his face as he rained kisses down all over it, his cheeks, his temples, his forehead and even his nose, which caused Alec to smile.

 

Their kisses slowly turned from soft ones to deeper and firmer ones as their lips fit together in so many ways as they tasted each other. Alec let out a soft moan as Magnus’ tongue asked for entry, which he gladly gave.

 

He groaned when his own one met his and his hands grabbed for Magnus of their own accord, needing to hold him close.

 

His hands gripped Magnus tightly as their kisses became passionate and their tongues fought with each other. Alec moaned against Magnus when he started grinding his body against his, giving his arousal some much needed friction. Magnus’ hands were busy as well as the trailed down his body, touching and teasing all the way.

 

When his hands finally gripped his ass, Alec let out a gasp and broke away from their kiss, panting slightly as he tried to take in a breath.

 

“Okay Alexander?” Magnus said hoarsely.

 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling softly.

 

With a reassuring smile, they went back to kissing each other while Magnus gripped his ass, squeezing slightly. He used his fingers to draw gentle trails, getting Alec used to the feeling of having someone touch him there. He would go slow.

 

But when he used his nails, Alec arched up into him and let out a loud gasp, breaking away from their kiss.

 

“Fuck!!” he moaned.

 

“Good huh?” Magnus teased slightly.

 

“So good,” he assured, looking back at Magnus with wide eyes.

 

Magnus continued that for a while, just running is hands all over, letting Alec feel his presence.

 

Finally, one hand came around and slowly took Alec’s dick in a gentle grip as he began to give him slow strokes.

 

“Mmmm,” Alec moaned against Magnus, trying to bury himself against him as he panted, his breaths short and stuttered as he tried to cope with that and Magnus’ hand on his ass, still teasing and squeezing.

 

When Magnus felt that Alec was relaxed enough, and aroused enough, he broke their kiss and let his eyes roam over his face, taking in the utterly debauched expression as he panted.

 

He let go of his dick and placed his hand on Alec’s thigh.

 

He watched Alec’s reaction carefully.

 

“Sweetheart. Lift this leg? Put it over me?” Magnus asked gently, knowing that this act, will be asking Alec to expose himself.

 

He watched as Alec swallowed hard and closed his tightly. He was about to check in with him when he felt Alec move, slowly lifting his leg and wrapping it around Magnus. They were pressed so close to each other.

 

“Like this?” he quavered, his nerves showing again.

 

“That’s perfect. You okay?” Magnus asked, knowing how intimate this was.

 

Alec’s eyes were shining as he looked at Magnus, overwhelmed by the intensity and intimacy of the moment. Though his lips quivered slightly, he gave Magnus a tremulous smile.

 

“Yeah. This is a lot. Intense,” he murmured.

 

“It is. Remember darling. As slow as you need, as far as you want okay?”

 

Alec nodded shortly.

 

“May I touch you Alexander? Just on the outside?” Magnus asked softly.

 

Alec’s wide and vulnerable eyes held his as he gave him a shaky nod.

 

“Yes,” he whispered.

 

He felt Magnus’ fingers slowly float towards where they intended to go and gasped and jerked slightly when they touched his crease, a place he had not been touched before.

 

“I’ve got you,” Magnus softly comforted as he continued. He gently pressed his finger against his hole, not entering, just letting Alec know that he was touching him _there._

_”Magnus,”_ Alec whimpered.

 

“You’re doing so well my darling. Just let yourself feel this okay?” Magnus said.

 

Alec nodded, short whimpers escaping him as he felt Magnus twirl his fingers as they grazed and danced around the area.

 

He kissed Alec softly on his cheek, as he continued, letting him get used to the intensity of having someone you trusted touch you _right there._

 

After a while, he gently reached over Alec to grab a bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers as a trembling Alec watched him.

 

“Just on the outside baby,” he whispered, letting Alec know his intention. Alec buried his face against his neck, waiting.

 

It was cold, the first touch and Alec whined at the touch. “I know darling, I know. It’ll warm up,” Magnus comforted.

 

He grazed his fingers over the area as Alec gasped and panted, writhing in his arms as his dick ground against him.

 

It was so fucking intense.

 

“You ready for more Alexander?” Magnus quietly asked.

 

“Y-yes,” Alec said brokenly, overwhelmed by the newness and the crazy intensity.

 

“Let me see you darling. Please. I know it’s a lot. But I need to see that you’re okay,” Magnus pleaded.

 

Alec moved his head from where he had buried his face and turned his glistening eyes to Magnus.

 

“I’m o-okay. I p-promise. I just never felt so…” Alec trailed off.

 

“Vulnerable,” Magnus stated, knowing the word that Alec was searching for.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay to be this vulnerable with me Alexander. But tell me if it’s too much and you need to stop alright?”

 

“I will,” he agreed.

 

Magnus’ finger slowly prodded a little more firmly and at Alec’s nod, entered him slowly, just until the first knuckle as Alec held his breath.

 

“Breathe love,” Magnus guided, getting Alec to let out a short gasp as he attempted to breathe.

 

“Push out against my finger. It’ll help let me in,” he said as he slowly moved in and out, letting him get used to the sensation, and when he felt Alec relax a little more, he slowly pushed in further, keeping up the gentle rocking motion.

 

Alec was squirming in his grip, trying to get used to the overwhelming scorching sensations that threatened to consume him.

 

Soon, Magnus had one finger in and he was moving it gently, listening as Alec didn’t hide his loud moans as he fell apart.

 

“Mags,” he whimpered. “It’s so intense. Fuck! I need...” he whimpered.

 

“Tell me what you need baby,” he implored.

 

“Hold me. _Please_. I can’t…” Alec begged helplessly, needing to be grounded.

 

“I’ve got you baby,” Magnus asserted his he pulled him close and held him tight, allowing Alec to bury his face in his neck.

 

“I’m so close. Fuck. Don’t let go Mags,” he whimpered softly. “Fuck. I can’t. I can’t,” he said desperately.

 

“Darling. It’s okay. I need you to do something for me. Touch yourself baby. While I hold you. If I could, I’ll do both. But I can’t and I know you want me to hold you. Touch yourself like how I would Alexander. Firm and slow. You’re almost there. It’s going to be so beautiful,” Magnus said as he encouraged him.

 

He felt Alec move to allow a little space between them so that he could reach his dick.

 

He jerked when he touched himself and whined against Magnus. It was so so so much. Intense. Intimate. Engulfing him in need.

 

“That’s it baby, I’ve got you,” Magnus said hoarsely as he curled his finger, trying to find that spot for Alec.

 

He wasn’t sure if he found it when Alec arched beautifully into him, going silent as he came hard and his whole body trembled hard.

 

When he regained his senses, he was gasping as he struggled for breath. “Fuck. I. Fuck…” he panted.

 

“Shhh. I’ve got you Alexander. Don’t talk yet,” Magnus whispered as he slowly withdrew his finger and ALec slowed down his strokes on his softening dick.

 

Magnus used both hands to hug him, as he slowly calmed down.

 

“Alright my love?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah. Fuck. That was… so good? Incredible,” Alec murmured.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. Was it too much?” Magnus asked with a soft smile.

 

“It was a lot. Not too much. Having you hold me helped though. Kept me centred?” Alec admitted shyly.

 

“That’s perfect. You think you’ll want to try more?”

 

“Yes. Of course Mags. I want everything with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like 1000 kudos? Really? I started this because I had an idea and thought why not? Let's improve the language a little at the same time. It was supposed to be short and boom I don't know how I'm at chapter 45 and addicted to writing? 
> 
> Thank you all so much. I love yall. 
> 
> Also, how is everyone after that Malec scene? I know it was painful but I'm more scared about next week. Plus that kinda hurt and comfort, well if you know me based on this fic by now, is totally up my alley? I loved and adored it. How Alec didn't let him run and just held him as he broke down. My heart. They deserve the world. I'm just upset because that's enough angst. Give him back his magic and let him be engaged come on!
> 
> Ok end of rant. 
> 
> Aww come on now. Leave a comment. Give me love. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops? More smut? I'm sorry? We need it still right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about Magnus? He needs some fun too right? Enjoy!!

They smiled softly at each other, basking in the afterglow of Alec’s orgasm. Alec was still amazed at everything he felt.

 

It was so different from anything they’d done. He never knew it’ll be like that. Having someone you trust and exposing yourself to them, knowing that they’d take care of you, heightened his senses like nothing had before.

 

He trusted Magnus enough to be that vulnerable with him and knew without a doubt that he’d be taken care of. He blushed now as he remembered the sounds he had been making.

 

They were short, pleading whimpers mostly. He hadn’t held back and Magnus’ soft encouragements kept him going. He can’t believe now, that he’d let Magnus see or hear him like that.

 

“Alexander? Can I ask you something?” Magnus asked quietly as he stroked his back.

 

“Sure Mags,”

 

“How did that feel like for you?” he asked softly, his eyes serious.

 

Alec swallowed down a nervous gulp. Magnus was asking him to be explicit about it and he didn’t know if he had the words.

 

“It was…  really intimate and trusting you with that… it was so intense. I feel like my whole body was just so aware of everything. When you entered me, I was a little surprised at the intrusion there? Like the newness of the feeling. It was more of a pressure? It didn’t hurt but I could feel that I was tight. But it felt good when you moved you know. The friction plus the whole build up of everything I was feeling over trusting you and allowing you this intimacy.”

 

“Thank you sweetheart. For telling me. For trusting me with yourself. I feel honoured to be able to show you and take care of you this way,” he whispered, letting the truth out into the quiet.

 

“I love you Mags. I couldn’t have imagined doing this with anyone but you. You make it so easy,” Alec confided.

 

Magnus leaned in to kiss him slowly. “You were so _beautiful_ darling. The way you let go. The sounds you made. _Fuck_ ,” Magnus said huskily.

 

Alec blushed at the reminder and closed his eyes, tilting his head down to hide.

 

“Hey. Don’t go shy on me now Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec hesitantly opened his eyes to look at Magnus. “Don’t be embarrassed about that darling. It was a privilege. Really. You. Were. So. Beautiful,” he emphasised with a fond smile.

 

“I- Thank you,” he quietly said, before looking up at Magnus again. “Mags? Would you…”

 

“Would I what darling?”

 

“Would you let me do that to you?” he implored.

 

“You don’t have to tonight darling. We can stop here you know. Tonight was just for you baby,” Magnus said lovingly.

 

“I want to. Please?” Alec endeared.

 

“Oh sweetheart. You never have to beg. You can do whatever you want darling,” Magnus expressed.

 

“Yeah?” he asked with a soft, eager smile.

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Lay on your back for me?” Alec asked tentatively.

 

Magnus shifted, doing as Alec asked and Alec then turned to climb over him and straddle him.

 

Alec let his gaze roam over Magnus before finally settling on his face.

 

“Mags? You’ll guide me right? I really don’t wanna do something wrong and hurt you,” he worried.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that love. I will. Just lube and go slow and we’ll be alright Alexander,” he reassured.

 

Magnus looked at Alec and thought that perhaps they should have done this first. Alec would be nervous sure, but then he'd see Magnus in his pleasure and maybe it would have helped him be less nervous about his own time earlier.

 

His thoughts were disrupted when Alec started kissing him and making his way down his body, teasing his nipples just the way Magnus liked, with his tongue and teeth on one side and with his fingers and nails on the other. Magnus arched beautifully into Alec as he moaned loudly.

 

Scorching wet kisses were placed all over his torso as his lips burned its way down towards his dick. Magnus’ arousal from watching Alec was quick to flame to life as Alec’s mouth reached is pelvis.

 

Alec used his hands to gently pull Magnus’ legs apart slightly so he could settle between them as his hands went underneath to support him as he licked down his dick. He was so sensitive, he was gasping and writhing on the bed and Alec’s strong hands were gripping him firmly to keep him still so that he could continue making him fall apart.

 

_Shit. If it was already like this, how would it feel when he actually…_

His tongue left a trail of fire in his wake as it laved, licked and danced all around his dick. When he finally took him into his mouth and sucked, Magnus let out a whimper.

 

“Fuck Alexander.”

 

Alec took him in, moving up and down as he slowly got used to his mouth being filled again. When he got comfortable, he tried to do what Magnus had done and swallow slightly around him.

 

Magnus shouted. “Alec!!”

 

Alec came away coughing slightly, but not discouraged as he tried to get used to the sensation of doing that as he moved to try it again. Magnus was a moaning and whining mess. Alec was holding his hips down so that he wouldn’t arch but the rest of his body and his arms especially were flailing. They gripped the sheets tightly and sometimes slammed down against the bed.

 

“Darling. _Please_. I _can’t_. Slow down please. If not, I won’t last,” Magnus begged shamelessly.

 

Alec gentled his movements, listening to Magnus immediately and Magnus gained a little bit of control back.

 

“Your fucking mouth Alexander,” Magnus croaked.

 

Alec lifted off his mouth before reaching for the lube.

 

He looked back at him seriously, feeling a sense of déjà vu. “Spread a little more for me?” he quietly asked, remembering how vulnerable and exposed he had felt when Magnus had done the same earlier.

 

Magnus swallowed, knowing he’d feel more vulnerable but he slowly moved his legs apart as Alec reached for a pillow to put under him, to expose more of him to his gaze.

 

Even though he’d done this before and had no qualms about people seeing him, he flushed under Alec’s gaze and shut his eyes as he focused on breathing for a moment.

 

_Why was it so much more with Alec?_

 

He felt exposed. So fucking exposed and bare. Like he’d given himself up on a silver platter for Alec to do with as he pleased.

 

“I’ve got you Mags,” Alec whispered as _he_ comforted _him._ And Magnus was supposed to be the experienced one.

 

Alec squeezed a little lube onto his fingers and spread it around, feeling its slickness for the first time.

 

“Ready?” he asked, his voice deep.

 

“Please Alexander,” Magnus begged.

 

“Guide me okay?” Alec reminded as he let the first finger tentatively brush Magnus.

 

Magnus gasped softly at the coldness but nodded at Alec. “Just… the tip,” he whispered.

 

Alec gently increased the pressure until he could feel Magnus stretch enough to let him in. Magnus exhaled slowly and nodded, urging Alec to continue.

 

“More.”

 

Alec continued, watching Magnus carefully as he nodded encouragingly even if his eyes were shut as he got used to the sensation again.

 

When Alec had his whole finger inside, he paused for a while letting Magnus catch his breath. He watched the rise and fall of his chest as he took deep breaths. His hands were clenching around the blankets.

 

“You okay?” Alec worried.

 

“Yeah. Move sweetheart. Slow.”

 

Alec let his finger drag slowly as he moved it in and out, watching Magnus carefully for any hint of discomfort.

 

“Yessssss. So good,” Magnus hissed and Alec smiled widely.

 

He slowly moved more confidently, and increased his pace, delighted at the moans escaping Magnus mouth.

 

“Fuck darling. Just like that,” Magnus moaned, a shudder wracking his body.

 

Alec let his mouth touch his balls as he licked around them and sucked them into his mouth, playing with them gently. Magnus whined as he gasped loudly.

 

“Baby! God! So good!” he whimpered.

 

As Alec slowly moved to take his dick into his mouth again, Magnus spoke up again.

 

“Alexander. Two darling. Please. Put two in me,” he pleaded.

 

Alec pulled his finger out, added a little more lube before pressing at the opening his two now, gently nudging, seeking entry.

 

Magnus was shivering as he nodded, trying to breathe deeply and relax as he pushed out, finally allowed Alec the entry he needed as he hissed.

 

“Slow,” he cautioned in a whimper.

 

Alec placed soft kisses all around his thighs, trying the help him relax as his fingers gently rocked back and forth at the entrance, slowly gaining entry as he felt the muscles relax bit by bit. It burned. It had been a while for Magnus after all. But it was the most delicious burn he was feeling as he let the feeling swell and overflow.

 

When Alec was in, he let Magnus catch his breath again.

 

“You okay Mags?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Just give me a minute,” Magnus gasped as he took deep breaths and willed his body to relax. He felt the tenseness slowly give way and the burn lessen before he nodded at Alec, who began rocking his fingers gently.

 

“Okay. I’m okay,” Magnus assured, nodding as Alec started to pull out a little more before gently thrusting back in.

 

“Fuck. That’s it. Fuck Alexander. So damn good,” he moaned in pleasure as his head turned on the bed.

 

Magnus couldn’t focus on anything except the glide of the fingers as they twisted in and out of him, edging him on and pushing him towards his orgasm. It was so incredibly intense and Alec was watching every reaction intently.

 

When Alec took his dick into his mouth again, Magnus was panting, short stuttering breaths and gasps leaving his mouth.

 

“Oh god. Fuck. I’m not going to last. Fuck,” he babbled as he rose closer and closer to his peak.

 

Alec curled his fingers the right way and his tongue swirled around his dickhead and Magnus screamed.

 

“Al-Alexander!!!” he quivered brokenly as he came uncontrollably.

 

Alec slowed down his movements as Magnus’ breath hitched and his whole body shivered uncontrollably.

 

He eased off gently and climbed up, taking the trembling man into his arms and holding him as he shuddered and gripped him tight. He was still gasping softly, trying to catch his breath after having fallen apart so utterly and completely.

 

Alec gripped him with one had and used his other to run his fingers through his hair to comfort and soothe him, to bring him back down.

 

It took a while for him to calm and relax into the hug and he waited for that patiently before asking, “Are you okay Magnus? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No. Fuck. I’m okay. It didn’t hurt love. It was so incredible,” he said as he tried to get his brain to work again.

 

“I loved watching you like that,” Alec said, knowing exactly what Magnus meant before.

 

Magnus gave him a soft smile. “I could only let go like that because you make me feel safe. I-um. I’ve never. Not like _that_ ,” he confessed.

 

Touched, Alec smiled gratefully before pulling him close in a loving embrace again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus sighed into the embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wasn't going to write smut again but oops? 
> 
> Hehe. Let me know what you think! Give me some love please! Smut always makes me nervous? 
> 
> Love to all!! 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call, a lunch, a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a tiring few days and I finally managed to write today!! Hope you like it!

They were scheduled to go in for Alec’s medical review that day and as they were getting ready, Magnus received a call from Catarina.

 

“Hey Magnus. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fabulous Catarina. What can I do for you?” he said happily.

 

“Well… the reason I’m calling is… I thought you should know and you’d know how to handle this with Alec..” she hesitated and said seriously.

 

Magnus brow furrowed at the tone and he couldn’t help the worry that crept into him.

 

“What is it Catarina?” he fretted, his shoulders stiff with tension.

 

“You remember Doctor Rodriguez? He’s the one who is supposed to see Alec today but he’s had a family emergency. Another doctor is taking over. Knowing Alec… I’m not sure what you want to do?” Cat explained.

 

“Oh. I see,” Magnus said, deep in thought.

 

“You could postpone if you want to Magnus. Wait until he’s back. It’s just… he may not be free until 2 weeks later,” Cat added.

 

“Hmmm. I don’t think I should be the one making this decision though. I need to talk to Alec about this. Can you tell me about this other doctor though?” Magnus asked.

 

“Well. He is definitely a good doctor. Experienced. He is gentle and patient. But I would say that Dr Rodriguez is more calming? He has better patient care? Like he takes more time to soothe and be kind and make sure their comfortable. More than Dr Simmons,” she divulged.

 

“Okay. Okay. That might be okay? Let me talk to Alexander and call you back Catarina,” Magnus said before hanging up after her reply.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus called out and waited until Alec came out from the room, walking slowly towards him.

 

“Hey,” Magnus said when he saw him. “We need to talk. Catarina just called me darling,” he stated and patted the seat beside him.

 

“What is it Mags?” Alec asked, slightly troubled.

 

Magnus took his hand and gave it reassuring squeeze.

 

“Doctor Rodriguez has a family emergency darling. He won’t be able to see you today,” Magnus said matter-of-factly, watching Alec’s expression which had not changed yet. He was still waiting for Magnus to elaborate.

 

Magnus sighed softly, hoping that his next words won’t affect Alec too much. He knew they would though and he hated to be the one to do this but well… it was best if it were him.

 

“They have someone else who can see you today. A different doctor. Doctor Simmons, Cat said,” Magnus explained and just as he suspected, Alec’s whole body tensed.

 

He raised his hand to cup his cheek tenderly. “Listen to me sweetheart. We have choice here. Option 1 is that we wait for Doctor Rodriguez to come back and the next break in his schedule could at most in 2 weeks,” Magnus offered, his eyes gentle as they tried to project the calmness into Alec.

 

Alec nodded stiffly, waiting for Magnus to continue. “Option 2 is only if you want. Doctor Simmons, and I asked Cat okay? According to her, he’s a very good doctor who is very experienced. He’s gentle. Though she was being honest and she said that in terms of their service, Doctor Rodriguez may do better because he has that ability to soothe and calm patients more. So if you feel comfortable… then we could see him today.”

 

Alec inhaled sharply as he tried to think about what to do. He let his head fall forward onto Magnus’ shoulder and felt his arms softly land over his back.

 

“What do you think I should do Mags?” he whispered.

 

“Darling. You need to do what you’re comfortable with. And I will support you either way,” he assured as he stroked his back.

 

Alec thought intently about what to do. His medical leave ended today and was up for a review. That was the purpose of the appointment. To see if Alec was fit enough to go back to work. If he waited… well that meant not knowing if he was recovering well or not and also not knowing his limits. If he went today, he could go back to work and as much as he loved staying home with Magnus, who had also put his work on hold, he missed his work and his staff.

 

He made the decision easily then.

 

“Let’s see him today… just stay with me okay?” Alec implored, meeting his eyes.

 

“Always. Shall we go meet Catarina for lunch first before the appointment?”

 

“Okay. The pizza place near the hospital?” Alec pleaded.

 

“Sure love. I’ll let her know,” Magnus said lovingly as he gave him a lingering kiss.

 

Magnus quickly dialled her and thankfully, she was not too busy at work to answer. She’d been working the night shift and had made special arrangements to stay on just to be at Alec’s appointment and Magnus would forever be grateful for that.

 

“Hello Catarina,” Magnus greeted.

 

“Hey Magnus. What has he decided?” she asked, straight to the point.

 

“We’ll in be later. Shall we meet you for pizza first? Before the appointment?” Magnus asked.

 

“Sounds great. See you two in a bit then!” Cat said cheerfully.

 

“Oh um. And Catarina? Could you maybe give Doctor Simmons a heads up about Alec? So he can be careful around him later?” Magnus asked, as he suddenly thought of it. Perhaps then, the doctor will try to be more soothing and understanding if anything happened. Above all, he wanted Alec to be comfortable.

 

“Of course. I’ll do that,” Cat assured before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Magnus dragged Alec quickly into the pizza place, rushing them because they were a little late.

 

“Magnus. Relax We’re fine,” Alec reminded.

 

“No. We’re late! Cat must be so hungry!” Magnus exclaimed.

 

“Yes we are. And these few seconds are not going to make any difference. May I remind you that it was YOUR fault?” Alec teased with a smirk.

 

“Oh come on! You knew you wanted me in the shower with you,” Magnus accused.

 

“Sure. But there were strict conditions! No fooling around!” Alec argued.

 

Magnus turned back to lean close to Alec’s ear.

 

“That’s not what I remember when you moaned darling. _Please Mags. Please. Yes. Fuck_ ,” Magnus whispered huskily.

 

Alec immediately stopped and swallowed hard. _Fuck._ Magnus had no mercy.

 

“Magnus!” he softly admonished.

 

Magnus laughed deeply. “Oh come now Alexander. It was _exquisite_ and you know it. Worth every minute. Which is why…. We need to rush now.” Magnus said, kissing Alec quickly before turning to find Cat.

 

When they reached the table, Alec was still red in the face as Magnus greeted her. Alec then leaned in to give her a hug as well to Cat’s delight.

 

“Why is he so red Magnus? What did you do to him?” Cat accused. The question, only made Alec flush even more.

 

“Me? I did nothing! How dare you accuse me! I treat him with love!” Magnus defended exaggeratedly.

 

“Sure you do,” Cat deadpanned.

 

Magnus turned to grin at Alec before leaning in to kiss him on the mouth. “See?” he said with a smile.

 

Alec’s whole face was a deep red by this point, not being used to being kissed especially with someone they knew. He didn’t care if it was his family. But Cat still was Magnus’ friend and he was a little more… reserved.

 

Not that he minded of course. He just had to get used to it.

 

They ordered two pizzas and shared it before making it back to the hospital and sitting to wait while Cat when to get everything ready for them.

 

Magnus held Alec’s hand firmly, while Alec lay his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, just breathing deeply. Sitting and waiting like this brought him back to that fateful night where everything turned to shit so quickly. The wild panic and being touched. Max not waking up. The thoughts were just there, at the far depths of his mind, just waiting for him to focus on them.

 

But he refused to. _He was fine. Max was fine. Magnus was here. Everything would be okay._

“I have you darling. And I’ll be right there with you,” Magnus whispered, trying to comfort him.

 

Alec’s heart dropped when Catarina called their names about 10 minutes later.

 

He stood up with tension flooding his entire body and didn’t let go of Magnus, gripping his hand tightly and Magnus gripped his just as fiercely.

 

They walked in together and took in the Dr Simmons who looked professional in his white coat. He was balding slightly, with a few grey hairs littering the hair he had. He greeted them with a smile and told Alec to take lie down. Alec did, but pulled Magnus along with him, not letting go of his hand.

 

“Hi Mr Lightwood. I’m Dr Simmons. I’ve read your chart and I just need to check on your ribs and shoulder alright?”

 

Alec nodded as Magnus brushed his fingers over his hand reassuringly.

 

“Alright then. I’ll need you to help me unbutton your shirt?” Dr Simmons requested quietly, as Cat stood nearby watching.

 

Alec had to let go of Magnus’ hand then, feeling the soothing warmth leave him. His fingers trembled violently as they reached the button on his shirt and his breaths came in short puffs.

 

Magnus noticed and his hands immediately moved to still Alec’s.

 

“Let me darling,” Magnus requested softly and waited until Alec nodded, his gratefulness bleeding out of his eyes.

 

“Stop me if you need to love,” Magnus whispered but everyone in the room heard it. Magnus slowly began to unbutton his shirt and Alec closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists.

 

When Magnus was done, he gently drew them apart before taking Alec’s hand in his again.

 

“Alright. Is it okay if I touch you Alec?” Dr Simmons asked.

 

“Wait. Please.” Magnus stated.

 

“Alexander. Look at me sweetheart,” Magnus requested and waited until Alec’s wide eyes found his.

 

“You’re doing so well okay? I’m so proud of you,” Magnus stated, remembering that the last time, Alec had cried and trembled his way through it. This time round, he was really nervous and tense. But his eyes were free of any moisture and his hands only shook when they left Magnus’.

 

“I just want you to take a few slow, deep breaths for me,” Magnus said and modelled the breathing, making it easier for Alec to follow. “That’s it love,” he encouraged.

 

When he felt that Alec was up to it again and calmer, he turned to nod at the doctor who smiled at the both of them. “Thank you,” Magnus quietly said.

 

“I’m going to check your ribs now okay? Let me know if anything hurts,” Doctor Simmons requested and waited for Alec’s okay before starting.

 

He gently pressed down on certain points, watching Alec’s reaction carefully and smiled when he noticed no wince.

 

“Everything seems good. Now could you remove the shirt from your shoulders and sit up?”

 

Magnus helped Alec to do that and placed a quick kiss to his temple.

 

“Okay. Now I’m going to need to rotate your shoulder and feel it,” the doctor warned.

 

Alec nodded and let the doctor do as he wished.

 

“Nothing hurt?” Alec was asked after the doctor finished his examination.

 

“No,” he stated.

 

“That’s good. You can put on your shirt now.”

 

Together, his shirt went back on quickly.

 

“Alright. Now. The ribs should be mostly healed. And your shoulder seems healed too but it is a little stiff so I need you to do some exercises to loosen it up yeah? Also, you should keep from carrying heavy things for another month just to be safe,” he added.

 

He then proceeded to show them how Alec could do some stretches on his own and demonstrated with Cat how Magnus could help with some of them as well.

 

Soon, they were walking out, eager to head home.

 

“Well done darling,” Magnus whispered, his pride showing in his eyes. Alec smiled at him, glad that that part of the day was finally over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I have some ideas of where to take this, but it involves Magnus being sad and I just don't wanna write that yet. Especially with all the angst in the show at the moment with Magnus. I don't think my poor heart can take it. And I'm sure you can't as well. 
> 
> So like... do you have any lighthearted prompts you'd like to see? 
> 
> Also, how was this chapter?


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun one! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks Avalon88 for this prompt! It was something I was going to do but it slipped my mind?
> 
> This is dedicated to you!

When they finally reached home, Alec felt the adrenaline of having to deal with all the tension that morning and at the hospital leave him. He was worn out and he yearned for a nap.

 

“Wanna rest a bit?” Magnus asked, reading him correctly.

 

“Yeah that would be great Mags,” Alec said with a tired smile.

 

They both went to change into something more comfortable before relaxing on the bed.

 

“You know darling. You never cease to amaze me,” Magnus confided.

 

Alec didn’t know where this was coming from and turned to look at Magnus with a question in his eyes.

 

“It’s just. I remember where you started from Alexander,” he said as he reached up to lovingly touch Alec’s face. “You couldn’t even let anyone who wasn’t family touch you. And look at you today love,” Magnus said in wonder.

 

“I was still really nervous,” Alec countered, being harsh on himself.

 

“Darling. No. Don’t think like that. You have to celebrate every success, even if you think it is small. Which I don’t think it is love. You may not be where you want to be yet. But that doesn’t mean you haven’t achieved so so so much Alexander,” Magnus stressed gently as he moved to kiss his forehead lovingly.

 

“Be proud of yourself sweetheart. I certainly am,” he whispered.

 

“I’ll try Magnus. Thank you. For today. I couldn’t have been that calm without you,” he confessed.

 

“Always,” he stressed and slowly they both drifted off to sleep, facing and holding on to each other.

 

* * *

 

“You know darling,” Magnus started later that afternoon, “Since you’ll be going back to work in two days, maybe we should go out and celebrate,” he suggested.

 

“That sounds good. Any suggestions Mags?” Alec asked.

 

“Hmmmm,” Magnus thought as he pondered over the various options. “There are many things we could do. We could go out with your siblings to a restaurant perhaps? Or even go dancing at my club?” he said while fluttering his eyes at Alec, knowing Alec didn’t really like the crowds.

 

“I don’t think I could be comfortable with the crowd Mags,” Alec said sadly.

 

“Now hear me out okay. I’m not pressuring… just offering an alternative if you feel like taking it up. I could always arrange a private area for us to have dinner in at the club and we could stay there the whole night, just us and your family. You won’t ever have to deal with the crowd,” he offered, letting Alec make the decision.

 

The thought of swaying to the music with Alec in his arms, he wouldn’t lie, it gave him goosebumps. It would be exquisite to dance with him and it was something that he’d been wanting. But only if he was comfortable.

 

Alec took his time to consider that offer. It didn’t seem so bad honestly if he didn’t have to be in the main clubbing area. With just the few of them- he might actually enjoy the night.

 

“Tell me about the private area?” he asked, wanting to find out more.

 

“Of course darling. I have a few. A private and cordoned off booth with bouncers standing there to ward off anyone who comes close, and a private room where the same music playing through the club will play through speakers,” he explained, knowing that the latter would be better for Alec.

 

“The room sounds nice Mags,” Alec said as he smiled shyly.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus said eagerly, his excitement clearly showing.

 

Alec laughed. “Yes. When shall we go?”

 

“Hmm. Tonight might be a little last minute for everyone. How about tomorrow?” he asked and Alec nodded in agreement.

 

“I’ll let my siblings know. Would you maybe…” Alec hesitated as he looked back at Magnus shyly. “Would you maybe want to invite Cat and Ragnor as well?” he asked.

 

Magnus grinned. “That would be wonderful darling,” he expressed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus pulled Alec in closer, as his lips tasted his. The music was already thumping around them, though not to its full volume yet. Their kisses were slow, languorous, savouring. Alec’s hand circled Magnus was clutching his shirt at the back while Magnus’ firmly gripped his neck.

 

“Darling,” Magnus whispered, in between kisses. “We need to stop.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Everyone will be here soon,” he explained.

 

“Okay. Okay,” he said as he continued raining kisses on Magnus.

 

Magnus pulled away reluctantly, taking note of Alec’s swollen lips with pride.

 

They’d arrived early and waited for the food they’d ordered from a good restaurant. After it had arrived, they’d checked it and his staff had taken it away to serve it nicely. They had time to kill… and well…

 

Alec was panting softly as he took in Magnus as well. His lips were red, from the kissing earlier and it only made him want to kiss him again.

 

“No. Don’t look at me like that Alexander,” Magnus whined, as he buried his face against Alec’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry?” Alec said with a wide grin.

 

“You’re not,” Magnus said.

 

Thank goodness they’d stopped because Magnus heard the clicking of heels before Izzy and Simon entered the room.

 

“You two look like you’ve been busy,” Izzy teased, taking in their closeness and well. Their lips were a dead giveaway.

 

“We have been my dear Isabelle,” Magnus said airily as he stood up to greet her with a hug. “You look lovely as always,” he complimented, taking in her red dress.

 

“Thank you. Both of you look great as well,” Izzy returned. Magnus was finally dressed to kill. He’d worn a deep blue shirt with his favourite necklaces, earrings and ear cuff and he’d done his makeup with blue and gold eyeshadow while Alec was dressed in a black shirt (surprise surprise) but he’d paired it with khaki coloured pants.

 

The rest of them soon arrived, with Clary and Jace being the last to step in.

 

“Thank you your highnesses, for gracing us with your presence,” Magnus teased as he looked at his watch. They were 10 minutes late.

 

“Sorry everyone! We couldn’t get a cab!” Clary apologised.

 

“It’s alright biscuit. _You_ I can forgive,” he said pointedly, before signalling to one of his staff that they could bring out the food.

 

They’d gotten a mix of grilled prawns, deep fried fish, chicken with asparagus and wagyu beef and some salad and baked potatoes.

 

When everyone had a plate in front of them, Magnus raised his glass of wine, which Alec had chosen, to make a toast.

 

“A toast to Alexander,” he started, “celebrating his amazing recovery and him going back to work tomorrow. He’s come so far and I’m really proud of him,” he said, looking at Alec tenderly while the rest of them raised their glasses with bright smiles lighting up their faces. “To Alec,” Magnus stated and the rest of them chorused before taking a sip of their wine.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming,” Alec said, letting his smile meet each and everyone of them. “Ragnor and Cat, thank you for welcoming me into your little family and Cat, I can’t thank you enough for what you did and how you helped me in the hospital and entertaining our phone calls. I really appreciate it,” he thanked and she smiled at him at shook her head. It was nothing really.

 

“Simon, Clary. Thank you for your messages and gifts. Your encouragement really helped. Izzy, Jace. You kept me sane  and from falling apart that night in the hospital and thank you for feeding us especially during those first few days,” Alec continued, before turning to face the man he loved.

 

“Magnus,” he said in reverence. “I honestly don’t know what would have happened if not for you. You never complained, not once, and you took a leave of absence from work to take care of me. I-,” he stammered, his voice breaking slightly, “You always made me feel safe and comfortable and you manage to get through to me when no one can. You are my calm in the hurricane. My solace and comfort. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m so incredibly thankful you’re in my life. I love you,” he whispered, his eyes shining.

 

Magnus tried to discreetly reach up to wipe his eyes but the whole room knew how touched he was. Alec pulled him into his arms and let him bury his head against him as he raised his glass again. “To all of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better family.”

 

Soft smiles filled the room as they drank again. Izzy gently brushed a tear away as she looked at them. She was so incredibly happy for the both of them.

 

Alec leaned down to talk to Magnus again. “You okay?” he asked softly.

 

“Yeah. You. You ruined my makeup,” he accused.

 

“Here let me see,” Alec said as he lifted his head away from him and gently wiped the few tears that Magnus had let escape against his chest. “You look beautiful,” he said seriously. “and your makeup is perfect. Aren’t they all waterproof anyway?”

 

Magnus gave him a watery laugh, loving the fact that Alec knew this.

 

Alec leaned close to give him a gentle kiss, before whispering that they should join the others and eat.

 

Their dinner was filled with laughs and stories as they enjoyed the sumptuous spread that was there for them.

 

It was nice, being in their private room, music playing and not have anyone disturb them as they laughed loudly and teased each other without having to be mindful of other guests. They all relaxed on the different couches after their dinner and continued drinking their wine.

 

“Would you like other drinks? Beer? Whiskey? Cocktails?” Magnus asked ever the gracious host.

 

One of the waiters took note of what they ordered and set about preparing them while on the outside, people started to arrive at the club and it was slowly filling up.

 

The beat of the music started to change, increasing in tempo and becoming sexier and Magnus found himself itching to dance.

 

They drinks were delivered swiftly, probably because their boss was in this room and the whole groups chorused a round of cheers before taking a sip.

 

When the song ‘Shut up and Dance’ came on, Magnus couldn’t take it. He rose to his feet, before spinning on his toes and walking backwards as he gestured at his boyfriend to join him.

 

Alec’s whole face flamed. He was not one to dance when no one else was dancing. He preferred blending in but he was not going to deny Magnus.

 

He stood up and walked towards Magnus, while the rest of the group cheered rambunctiously.

 

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

Magnus’ eyes were seductive as he gestured to Alec to come close and sang along to the lyrics, his body swaying as he told him to keep his eyes on him and dance with him.

 

When Alec reached him, his hands went to hold Magnus’ hip while Magnus placed his on his chest as they danced along to the music.

 

Magnus exaggerated his movements, as he sang along to the lyrics, and Alec laughter rang out as he watched his boyfriend with pure joy in his face.

 

_We were bound to get together, bound to get together._

Magnus wrapped his arms around him and whispered straight into his ear, before kissing it and spinning out.

 

Alec had to swallow hard and try to keep his body from reacting. Magnus moved with feline grace and god, he was beautiful.

 

Alec could hold his own, of course, but he lacked Magnus’ confidence to tease playfully while dancing.

 

The rest of the group slowly joined them, not wanting to be left out. It was the most fun Alec had had in a long time, relaxing and not worrying about anything, surrounded by family.

 

They danced together for a few songs before Alec took turns to dance with Izzy and even Cat.

 

Magnus, tired from the energy, went to take a sip from his martini while he watched everyone enjoy himself.

 

He was drawn to Alec moving, and stared at him shamelessly. He loved finally being able to dance with Alec had watching him dance without any fear or reservations like the first time he had been at the club was amazing. He watched his smiles and laughs as he met Izzy’s and Cat’s dance steps and he couldn’t help the broad smile that took over his face.

 

When the sexy beats of ‘Say my name’ by David Guetta and Bebe Rexha came on, Magnus put down his drink and sauntered up to Alec who had met his eyes.

 

He walked straight up to him and fit his legs in between his and pulled his hips close. Their bodies were pressed close to each other as Alec’s hand found its spot on Magnus’ lower back and Magnus curled his hand around Alec’s neck as he let the beat wash over him.

 

They held each other’s gazes and Magnus had a roguish smile on his face as he guided their hips to sway and dip as they spun slow circles in time to the music. His body was rolling against Alec’s and Alec had a seductive look on his face as he held Magnus to him and swirled his hips as well.

 

Izzy, who’d been dancing with Simon caught Jace’s gaze and tilted her head in their direction. Jace took in what he was seeing before turning back to her and mouthing ‘wow.’

 

They’d never seen or knew their brother could dance like _that_.

 

Their gazes were hot, wild and consuming and they were lost in their own world, oblivious to the people around them.

 

Magnus leaned into kiss Alec, quickly and deeply, before pulling back, letting the anticipation build.

 

Thankfully, before they did anything stupid like make out on the sofa for all of them to ogle over, the song changed to a fun number, and Magnus reluctantly stepped away but Alec held on to his hand.

 

‘This feeling’ by the Chainsmokers was playing and Alec took the chance to spin and twirl Magnus around the room. Magnus laugh resounded in the room as he let Alec do that. He even took the chance to spin and dip Alec who laughed, not actually having danced with someone who could dip him. He was tall after all, and not many could.

 

There was a lightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long long time, and Alec was really glad Magnus suggested this idea.

 

It was like he got something back. The enjoyment of dancing. He hadn’t felt it since that incident and now finally, he got it back. He beamed at Magnus who was looking at him with love in his eyes, clearly loving how happy this had made his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that you guys??? I feel like dancing now!
> 
> hehehee. 
> 
> Let me know what you liked!! 
> 
> And if you have any prompts for me let me know! I plan to write some happy, fun and relaxing things until all this angst on the show is resolved. My heart can't take it and I'm sure yours needs a boost as well!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they spend the night dancing with each other? What happens if they have too much to drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. and cuteness. Just what we fucking need. 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Alec was feeling slightly buzzed from wine that he was drinking but he wasn’t too inebriated. It was enough to make him relax and enjoy dancing with everyone.

 

“So darling,” Magnus rasped into Alec’s ear as he spun around him. His hands trailed over him, fingers brushing over his torso as he made a circle.

 

“Do you wanna do something with me?” he said huskily.

 

Alec had a feeling he knew where this was going. The man was practically grinding against him at this point and he could clearly feel a bulge in his pants. Hell. He had one of his own and was caught in his own vicious cycle. He needed to move away from the sinewy body that was wrapped around him but he couldn’t because that would mean exposing himself to the rest of the room.

 

“What?” he croaked, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

Magnus was already gorgeous. But Magnus dancing? Seductively? He was a goner.

 

“Go to the bathroom with me,” he said hoarsely.

 

“What? Mags! What if someone came in!” Alec said with wide eyes. There’s no way he was adventurous enough for that.

 

“I have a bathroom,” Magnus whispered straight into his ear, before nipping it. “A private one. In my office. Which locks.”

 

“Fuck.” Alec whispered as he swallowed hard.

 

“That is the intention darling. Is that a yes?” Magnus asked lowly.

 

“Fuck. Okay,” Alec agreed, his face flaming.

 

“Follow me darling,” he said, before taking Alec’s hand and walking briskly out the door of their private room.

 

Magnus didn’t leave any time for anyone to ask where they were going and quickly ushered Alec into his office and locked it.

 

The sound of the lock turning was deafening in the mostly silent room. The thumps from the base of the music reached the room but other than that, it was quiet.

 

Magnus turned around to face Alec, who was staring at him with wide eyes, his breaths harsh. He sauntered up to him with a devilish smile before taking his lips in a deep kiss that both of them had been yearning for. It was a bruising, burning kiss that caused them both to shudder and hold on to the other.

 

Alec’s hands roamed around Magnus’ back before stopping in the middle and gripping Magnus’ shirt as their kisses turned hot and fierce. Their tongues fought for dominance while their lips claimed and took. Bodies ground against the other as their arousal consumed them.

 

Low, breathy moans escaped them as Magnus’ hands found Alec’s ass and squeezed, causing Alec to break away from their kiss with a loud gasp, panting for breath.

 

The wildness in their eyes matched the other as Magnus looked back at Alec, his own chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

 

“Fuck Alexander,” he rasped, before being aware that they were still in his office. He took Alec’s hand again and pulled him in further and entered the washroom.

 

Alec’s eyes roamed over it all taking it the cleanliness and the shower that was there.

 

“You have a shower?” he asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah. Never know what you can get on yourself with drunk people. And are we seriously talking about my shower right now?” Magnus teased as he pushed him into the shower area, before falling to his knees.

 

His hands reached for Alec’s belt and paused as he looked up at Alec for approval. Alec gave him a jerky nod and Magnus did not hesitate to unbuckle, unzip and pull down his pants and briefs to his knees.

 

Alec stood there, his bambi eyes half-open as he watched Magnus, all dressed up, down on his knees in front of him, in the bathroom, in his office.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Magnus took in the sight of the hard, dripping cock in front of him and wet his lips, before taking it gently into his mouth.

 

Dancing had been foreplay and they’d both been aroused for too long. There was no going slow tonight. It was going to be fast.

 

He took all of him in immediately, reaching the base before pulling back out. Alec inhaled sharply as his breath hitched loudly in the quiet room.  He surrendered to the sensations of Magnus’ mouth gliding up and down and shivered when his hands found his ass and gripped it firmly. He squeezed, before letting his nails rake over it and Alec gasped loudly, locking his knees to prevent it from crumbling.

 

“Magnus! Fuck Mags!” he sobbed.

 

Magnus had no mercy tonight as he used all that he could to make Alec soar.

 

His tongue, teeth, lips, nails and hands wrecked havoc on his body and Alec was almost there.

 

“Close Mags. Fuck!” he whined.

 

With a swirl of his tongue and pull of his lips, his hands slammed onto his ass and the shock of the sensation made his arousal peak as he came loudly.

 

”Magnus!!” he whimpered, his own hands slamming against the wall as he fell apart, a trembling mess.

 

Magnus’ hands supported him, kept him from falling as his mouth slowed down, lightening his movements before eventually stopping.

 

Alec had leaned back and collapsed against the wall, his legs somehow, still holding him up with Magnus’ help. He was panting harshly, overwhelmed by the speed and intensity of it all.

 

Magnus slowly stood up, using his body to keep Alec against the wall in case his legs gave out.

 

Alec wrapped his hands around him, hugging him while he tried to hide his face in Magnus’ hair.

 

“You okay darling?” Magnus asked, panting himself.

 

Alec nodded. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

 

“I know Alexander. You were amazing, letting me do that,” Magnus whispered as his hands ran through his hair, helping him to calm.

 

He held him for another minute before Alec pulled away, looking at him with desire in his eyes.

 

“Your turn,” he uttered, before pushing Magnus against the wall and falling with a thud to his knees. It wasn’t as graceful as Magnus but could you blame him? His knees were weak.

 

He pulled down Magnus’ tight pants and moaned. _No underwear_.

 

“Fuck Mags,” he groaned, letting his head fall against his thigh.

 

“Pants were too tight love,” he explained with a sultry look in his eyes.

 

Alec curled his tongue and licked his way down, with only that small point of contact making Magnus gasp as his head fell back against the wall and his neck arched beautifully.

 

His mouth gently sucked on just the head, letting his tongue swirl around it before going in deeper. His focus was still kinda shot so there was no way he could try to deep throat him or push his limits so he used his hand to make up for the rest of it.

 

“Fast Alexander. I can’t do slow tonight. _Please,”_   Magnus begged.

 

Alec listened and followed almost immediately, hearing the desperation in his voice and knowing intimately what it felt like.

 

His tongue laved and wandered all over, coaxing loud, breathy moans from Magnus. When he started sucking and pumping though, that was when Magnus really started.

 

“Fuck darling. So good. So fucking good Alexander,” he babbled. “Fuck. I’m already so close,” he whispered, slightly surprised at how fast Alec could take him there.

 

Alec redoubled his efforts, his lips dragging up and down, before sucking and swirling his tongue around his head while his hands gripped him, stroking him hard and fast. Magnus was twisting, trying to get away and get more at the same time.

 

Finally, the intensity swelled inside him and a hard shudder rocked his body as he let go, coming in Alec’s mouth. It engulfed him and he felt the frissons of pleasure spread all over his body in a tingling awareness.

 

“God Alexander,” he croaked, as he came back down.

 

Alec gently released him and stood and Magnus pulled him into his body, kissing him fiercely, not caring that he tasted himself.

 

He dropped his head onto Alec’s shoulder as he tried to get his heart to a normal rhythm.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec and Magnus went back to their private room, they had sobered up slightly and didn’t miss the knowing gazes that were sent their way.

 

Magnus walked confidently, smiling like a cat that ate the canary while Alec flushed and refused to meet anyone’s eyes. Magnus saw the embarrassment return to Alec and set about getting him a shot of whiskey.

 

He watched as Alec knocked the whole glass down, and got him a refill. Alec downed two more shots before stopping and Magnus let him.

 

“You know, they’ve all done it,” he whispered to Alec who was curled up next to Magnus, his head on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“I know. It’s just having them all know… and me being the usually sane and reliable big brother… I’m never going to live this down,” he complained softly.

 

“Regrets?” Magnus tentatively asked, hoping to hell he hadn’t pushed Alec into this.

 

“No. _No_ Mags. I wanted it. Just forgot I’d have to face them again,” he whispered.

 

“You know… I can make it such that no one says anything about you or to you. I do have a lot of ammunition. Plus I’m sure they want free entry and drinks,” Magnus said conspiratorially.

 

“Yes. Yes _please_ ,” Alec answered.

 

“Consider it done sweetheart. Though I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to put my foot down.”

 

They sat together, cuddled up on the sofa, having a few more drinks and watching their friends dance around them. It was beautiful really that the group had come together because of them. Jace was spinning Clary, Simon and Izzy were dancing goofily with each other while Cat and Ragnor just held each other and gently swayed.

 

When Jace and Clary finally took a break and sat down next to them to have their drinks, Jace turned his teasing eyes to them.

 

“So. Had fun you two?” he smirked playfully.

 

Alec turned to bury his head against Magnus. “Mags…” he whined loudly. Too loudly.

 

“Shh darling” Magnus whispered, an arm going around him to hold him as he stared daggers at Jace.

 

“I had a wonderful time the whole night,” Magnus stated pointedly.

 

“Of course. We all have been. But I was talking more about the little break you took,” Jace said gleefully, loving the fact that his brother was turning red.

 

“Jonathan. I would watch what you say. Alexander? Clary? Have I told you about the time he was dancing with Kaelie?” Magnus asked loudly.

 

“Magnus! No! Please. I’m sorry,” Jace pleaded.

 

“Stop teasing Alexander,” he said simply.

 

“Okay Okay. I won’t... I promise,” Jace swore.

 

“Even if I’m not there. Trust me. If I hear anything from him…” he threatened.

 

“I won’t,” he said.

 

Alec giggled against Magnus, much to Magnus’ delight. It wasn’t as soft as he hoped and Jace stared at him in shock while Clary covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. The eldest Lightwood didn't really giggle. 

 

“I think you might have had a little too many shots love,” Magnus whispered.

 

“What? No Mags. I love you,” he said dopily. “Why are you so beautiful?” he asked, causing both Jace and Clary to snigger, catching the attention of everybody else.

 

Izzy and Simon came to sit down. “What’s happening here?” Izzy asked, watching all of them.

 

Magnus gripped Alec tighter, not saying anything.

 

“Alec’s drunk,” Jace informed her, shutting his mouth immediately when Magnus glared at him.

 

Izzy stared at her brother in shock as Magnus stared at her warningly. Magnus didn’t know but Izzy knew that he never let himself get drunk. It was a matter of control for him and after everything that had happened, he refused to let himself be vulnerable that way. He hadn’t said anything but Izzy noticed that he always counted his drinks, having at most three. And so, he always ended up taking care of everyone else.

 

She smiled softly at them, understanding then, how much Alec truly trusted Magnus.

 

“Hey Izzy…” Alec said as he turned to face her. “When did you come here?” he said happily.

 

“Only just Alec,” she said smiling at him.

 

“Okay,” he said sighing with a smile.

 

“You okay Alec?” she asked.

 

“I’m awesome. Magnus is here,” he beamed as he turned to stare at his boyfriend.

 

“I know Alec,” she said, unable to help the smile that lit her face. It was adorable really.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful Iz? Look at him! I love him, you know.” he bubbled, causing the rest of them to laugh again.

 

Simon decided to have some fun now. “Yeah? What do you love about him?” Simon asked.

 

“No. Don’t,” Magnus said, embarrassed for himself and Alec. But Alec wouldn’t be stopped.

 

“Look at him. He’s so damn pretty. Plus he always takes care of me. He loves _me. H_ e looks out for me all the time. He is so kind and his eyes and touch are _so_ gentle. His kisses are _awesome_ ,” Alec gushed and Magnus looked at him lovingly even as the blush spread across his face. This was too much.

 

“And oh my god. There’s this thing he does with his _mouth_ in the bed-“ Alec blurted and stopped when Magnus’ hand slammed across his mouth.

 

Loud guffaws ran across the room.

 

“Darling. _Please_. Don’t say anything. I think it’s time we leave sweetheart. You’re drunk,” Magnus said softly to him.

 

“Did I do something wrong Mags? Are you mad?” he asked vulnerably, his voice still loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“No sweetheart. Never. I just don’t want you to say something you don’t want your siblings to hear. Trust me okay?” he asked.

 

“Okay,” he agreed and nodded solemnly at Magnus.

 

Magnus turned to stare at the rest of the group, the threat clear from the glare in his eyes.

 

“If you want free drinks and entry in here, and no embarrassing stories of yourselves told, you will not mention a word of this again,” he said as he stared at the rest of the group. Alec never really let go like this and he wasn’t going to let them take this away or make him self-conscious about it.

 

He waited until he got their agreement before turning to help Alec up.

 

“Magnus? A word?” Izzy said softly as she walked up to him and gently pulled him slightly away from Alec as she whispered into his ear.

 

“Take care of him Magnus. He’s never gotten drunk. Ever. Not since… He’s been really careful about it. So it takes a lot of trust for this to happen,” she confided.

 

Magnus nodded at her, understanding what she was saying. “I will Isabelle. I promise. Your brother will always be safe with me,” he assured.

 

Izzy nodded and smiled at him, grateful they’d found each other.

 

Magnus turned to pull Alec up to his feet before putting an arm around him to steady him. He wasn’t walking straight but he wasn’t stumbling or in danger of crumbling to the floor as well. _Thank god._

 

“Are we going home now Mags,” he asked endearingly, his wide eyes peering up at Magnus.

 

“We are darling,” Magnus assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! That was fun to write!! Drunk Alec? Sneaking of to..... 
> 
> hehehe 
> 
> I really hope it helps you feel better after 318. 
> 
> I stand firm in my decision to swear off the major angst until the show stops making me feel sad and broken about Malec. 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 That episode crushed my heart. 
> 
> So yes, I do have some fun things lined up for you. More lighthearted moments. I really can't deal with anything happening to them right now. 
> 
> I may have a little comfort and reassurance lined up for you. 
> 
> Oh and if you feel like it, I'm on twitter as simplepleasures101/lovingsh5  
> Not sure which turns up if you search. 
> 
> Hugs everyone! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulnerabilities, surprises and cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing fluffiness! Enjoy! Apologies it's a shorter one this time. But i'll have more time this weekend! Hope all of you like it!
> 
> Also, Agarc7, rhianaB thank you for your prompts!! This is for you!

Alec woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. _Fuck. What happened?_

He remembered celebrating with everyone else last night. He blushed as he remembered sneaking off to Magnus’ office and returning, feeling totally embarrassed.

 

But everything else was a blur. _Fuck. What had he done?_

He shakily stood up, and his head was throbbing as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. He decided to take a quick shower, wash his face and brush his teeth, since his mouth smelled like something had died in there.

 

But he couldn’t get over the fact that he had let go of his control last night. And he had not realised it. He was always so careful not to drink too much, so that he would never be caught in a vulnerable position, especially when alcohol reduced inhibitions.

 

And it bothered him more than he realised.

 

He went back to bed, and sat down, his head hitting the headboard as he waiting for Magnus to wake up. He couldn’t do anything else with his head anyway.

 

Magnus woke up groggily and turned to face Alec. His head lifted off the bed when he noticed Alec sitting against the headboard with his legs drawn up to his chest. It didn’t look right. He looked strangely vulnerable.

 

“Alexander,” he said groggily, his bed hair sticking out in weird angles. “Are you alright?”

 

“No,” he said hoarsely, his eyes closed.

 

It was like someone had thrown a pail of water on him. Magnus sat up immediately and looked at him carefully.

 

“Are you feeling sick darling?”

 

“Head hurts,” he said.

 

“I’ll get you some pills to help with that love,” he gently said before heading out and coming back with the pills and a glass of water.

 

He handed them to Alec who took them and swallowed as Magnus gently pat his arm in comfort.

 

“Look at me sweetheart?” he quietly asked.

 

Alec opened his eyes, and Magnus saw the depth of emotion swirling in there. The vulnerability. He started to notice a little more as he scanned Alec. The veins in his neck were tensed and his overall posture looked as if he was trying to protect himself.

 

“Alexander. What’s wrong love?” he softly whispered as his hands reached forward to cup his cheek. Alec leaned into the touch, needing that reassurance.

 

“I got drunk last night,” he rasped.

 

Suddenly, everything that Izzy had said clicked into place for Magnus. He was upset because he had lost control.

 

“Oh darling,” he whispered as he pulled him into his arms.

 

“What do you remember love?” Magnus asked.

 

“We went to your office, we came back. I drank a little too much. Can’t remember what happened. Fuck Mags,” he whispered brokenly, as unbidden tears sprang to eyes.

 

“It’s okay Alexander. It’s okay,” he comforted as he rubbed his back.

 

“I- I know it’s stupid. But I always controlled myself. I didn’t dare not be able to have my senses around me especially after w-what happened. I needed to make sure I-I always knew what was going on a-around me,” he stammered.

 

“Love? Listen to me okay. There’s nothing wrong with that and with what happened yesterday. You were safe. You were with your family in a private room. And me. and I swear to you Alexander, I will _never_ let anything happen to you. I’ll _always_ make sure you’re safe. Do you trust me to do that?” he asked softly.

 

Alec turned his tear-filled eyes to Magnus. He did. He really did believe that. Magnus was looking at him with sincerity and understanding.

 

“I do,” he croaked as he leaned into Magnus again.

 

“You know darling? It made me so happy that you felt comfortable enough to let go last night- with the dancing and even subconsciously with the drink. It was lovely to see and you were quite adorable Alexander,” he confessed with a smile.

 

“Shit. What did I do Mags,” he asked, worried.

 

Magnus filled him in on everything he had said, much to Alec’s embarrassment as heard by the ‘fucks’ consistently uttered against Magnus.

 

“But don’t worry darling. I took care of it. Anyone who brings it up to you, you let me know. I have so many stories of them to unleash, plus well I’ll make sure they don’t get free entry and drinks at my club,” he said menacingly.

 

“Thank you. You are the best Mags,” Alec said, a smile finally starting on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec walked into his restaurant after more than a month, he didn’t expect the confetti to hit him as party poppers burst around him.

 

“Surprise!” they chorused.

 

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, stunned by the amount of people there. All of his staff, whether they were on duty or not all stood there grinning widely at him. He took in the banner which said ‘Welcome Back Alec!’ and the food that had been prepared in buffet trays. They’d planned a party at his restaurant.

 

“Welcome back boss!” his second-in-command said as he reached out to shake his hand.

 

Alec pulled him into a hug though, to Magnus’ surprise and also his staff. “Thanks Sean.”

 

The moment Alec started with one hug though, the rest of his staff came up to him to tell him how much they missed him and how happy they were he was back.

 

He gave every single one of them a hug and Magnus stood there with pride and shock as he took it all in. If his eyes were a little shiny, no one saw. Alec was hugging, hugging all of them one by one.

 

When he’d greeted the last of them, Alec finally turned to Magnus and looked at him. “Did you know?” he asked.

 

“Yes. I just had to give them a 10-minute warning when you were due to arrive,” he smiled as Alec leaned in to kiss him gently.

 

We walked in, pulling Magnus along, his hand firmly in his grip as he took in the spread of food that had been prepared.

 

“Wow,” he whispered in amazement, before speaking loudly to address everyone. “Thank you all so much. This is incredible,” he said in awe.

 

“Let’s eat then?” Sean said, gesturing to both of them to help themselves to the food first.

 

They took a plate each, but they didn’t sit down, choosing to mingle with the staff.

 

Alec introduced Magnus to them as they chatted about how they had been and Magnus was impressed by how much Alec knew about each one of them. He asked about their spouses, their parents and their children. And he was struck by how sincere he was. He was a caring boss and his staff knew it.

 

After a while, Magnus separated from Alec and started mingling slowly a little by himself. He had a plan.

 

Alec noticed Magnus pulling out name cards and whispering to some of his staff and wondered what the hell that was about, even as he talked to the people he was used to seeing everyday but whom he had not seen in a month.

 

He decided to pull one of his younger staff aside, one he could still intimidate a little as the boss.

 

“What is Magnus saying to all of you?” he questioned.

 

“Um. Well. He offered us free entry and a drink at Pandemonium if we made sure you didn’t carry anything heavy and call him if you over exert,” she said sheepishly.

 

“Magnus!” he called out exasperatedly.

 

Magnus spun gracefully on one foot as he turned to face him.

 

“Yes darling?” he asked innocently, taking in the guilty looking staff who stood next to Alec. _Shit he was blown._

“Stop that. I’m fine. I promise,” he asserted, as some of his staff giggled at his reaction.

 

“I know,” he teased, his eyes having a mischievous glint as he passed another name card.

 

Alec shook his head and a wry smile appeared on his face. Magnus shot him a grin as he continued talking to people and handing out cards.

 

Seems like Alec needed to get used to his staff being at Pandemonium. Good thing Magnus had a private room.

 

* * *

 

When Magnus appeared at the restaurant the following day for lunch, Alec grinned broadly when he spotted him. Magnus walked in, well-dressed, and greeted the people he walked past as he went straight for Alec.

 

He stopped to give him a loving peck on his lips as he greeted him.

 

“Surprise darling. I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought we could do lunch?” he said as he batted his eyelashes at him. His face turned serious though when he spoke next. “I missed you love,” he confessed. “It feels odd not to stay at home with you the whole day,” he added.

 

“I know. Is it weird that I miss you too?” he asked.

 

Magnus shook his head, a wry smile appearing on his face. “Not at all Alexander.”

 

“Don’t worry about food boss, we’ve got it all settled,” Sean said and Alec’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at Magnus.

 

“Did you plan this? With him?” he asked accusingly.

 

“Whatever do you mean darling?” he said innocently but Alec knew.

 

He rolled his eyes, but a small smile still appeared on his face as he realised that it was pretty sweet. Magnus was being really protective now that he was going back to work, making sure that all his staff actually had his number and now coming in to probably make sure Alec sat down for lunch.

 

It touched the deepest parts of his soul really.

 

So was it really surprising if he looked at him with heart eyes for the rest of the meal?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still swearing off angst for now!!
> 
> And awww. Isn't Magnus just adorable here?
> 
> Let me know if you like it!! You can hit me up on Twitter if you want! Simplepleasures101/lovingsh5
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love, fluff and sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still swearing off the angst. Sorry. Here's something to make your weekend better though.

It felt odd for Magnus to finally go into the club that night. It had been so long after all, and he’d gotten used to working from home. He greeted his staff who he had not seen in more than a month and went around checking on how things were, before finally heading to his office.

 

He couldn’t help the wide smile that appeared on his face as he recalled the last time he was in the office with Alec. It had been so hot- the two of them, senses heightened in passion, just going for it in a venue that was not their home. He was very pleasantly surprised when Alec had gone for it. But fuck, when he committed to something…

 

He didn’t know if he could ever work in the office without remembering their time here. Just one night, but it was going to be a permanent distraction.

 

Oh but he’d gladly take that distraction any day.

 

He missed Alec. They’d been practically stuck with each other and went everywhere together for the past month. It was strange now, to go back to his old routine without him. It always felt like something was permanently absent.

 

Did he really have to stay the whole night? No. He usually did because well, he had nothing better to do and now… all he wanted was to go home to Alec and be there when he came home.

 

Raphael could certainly manage the club without Magnus- he’d been doing well anyway. Magnus was just needed for approvals and such now that it was running like a well-oiled machine. Only when he was around, did he expect them to come to him with problems but he was perfectly fine with Raphael calling the shots when he wasn’t.

 

 Raphael would never let him hear the end of it when he told him that. Him, Magnus Bane, the one who could party every night, wanting to go back and have quiet nights with his boyfriend. Hell, if someone had told him this a year ago, he would never have believed it- probably would have laughed his ass off.

 

He thought back to the day after they’d come to his office and how vulnerable Alec had seemed that morning. He hoped he believed him when he said he’d always take care of him.

 

Though unwittingly, a thought sprang to his mind. _Had Alec been upset because he’d been alone with Magnus like that? No he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Right?_

Magnus realised he wasn’t so sure of his answer now. Crap. He had helped Alec to bed, making him drink water so that he won’t feel so bad when he woke up and had helped him to _undress._ Down to his boxers.

 

_Fuck. If Alec didn’t remember and woke up only in his boxers…_

 

Suddenly Magnus couldn’t wait to go home fast enough. He needed to get this thought out of his head.

 

He did whatever he needed to before stopping to talk to Raphael.

 

“Hey Raph. I’m heading out. I’m gone through all the administration stuff you needed me to and sent them to you,” he said.

 

“Wow. First day back and already running away? Who are you and what have you done with Magnus?” he teased.

 

“I-,” Magnus started, not being able to help the blush on his face, “I think I might be too old for this. I just want a quiet night with my boyfriend.”

 

Raphael grinned at him. “I’m happy for you Magnus. You deserve it. Who would have thought… partygoer of the year finally retiring?” he teased.

 

“I know I know. Somethings are better though,” he said with a soft smile which Raphael returned.

 

“Go. Get out of here and go see your man,” he asserted, all but pushing Magnus out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

On the way home, Magnus stopped to get some nachos that Alec liked, from a shop that didn’t deliver. It was not even 10 minutes after he reached that he heard the sounds of Alec coming home.

 

“Hey!” Alec said in surprise, not expecting Magnus to be home. “I thought you were going to be at work?”

 

“Me too. I _was_ there. I did whatever I needed to to ensure the club survives another day and then I decided that I didn’t really need to be there the whole night… I mean that’s what I have a manager for right?” he explained, slightly sheepishly. “And well. I wanted to see you.”

 

“I missed you too Mags,” Alec whispered as he engulfed Magnus in a hug and took in his scent. “Man, I missed you.”

 

“I know. It’s weird right? We just saw each other at lunch,” he huffed softy.

 

“Yeah. I keep wanting to tell you things through the day as well,” Alec whispered against his ear. “I’m really happy I get to come home to you.”

 

“I come bearing gifts as well,” Magnus said with a teasing smile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nachos,” he said in glee.

 

“From-“

 

“Yeap!”

 

“God you are the best. I could just marry you right now,” he blurted, before his face turned red.

 

“Aw! Are you proposing darling? Where’s my ring?” Magnus said teasingly, making light of the situation for Alec. The truth was, he could see it. Their future, all mapped out. He wanted to marry Alec, but they still needed some time at least.

 

Alec hit him lightly on the chest before moving back. “I’m just going to have a quick shower before joining you okay? I’ve been in a hot kitchen for almost a day.”

 

“Go ahead darling. I’ll set up,” he said with a soft smile.

 

_

When Alec came back out of the shower, he was escorted by Chairman Meow, prancing along beside him. Magnus watched as the cat followed Alec all the way and jumped up to sit next to Alec on the sofa.

 

“Of course he comes out with you. He didn’t even bother when I came home,” Magnus scowled.

 

“Shh. Don’t hate on him. He has good taste,” Alec said as he petted the cat who was purring against him.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in indignation before softening as he watched them together.

 

“That he does,” he finally whispered and Alec turned back to kiss him lovingly.

 

“Come on. Let’s have the nachos,” Magnus said as he reached to take a piece to feed Alec.

 

Alec moaned in pleasure as he tasted the perfect flavours of the cheese, meat and spice.

 

“Oh god… Thank you for getting this Mags,” he groaned.

 

Magnus fed himself as Alec just leaned back against the sofa with his eyes closed, savouring every burst of flavour in his mouth.

 

They took turns to feed each other, and themselves as they slowly wiped the plate clean.

 

After washing their hands, they came back to the sofa and Alec lay down, putting his head on Magnus’ lap and groaning as Magnus started running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Darling. Can I ask you something?”

 

“MMmmm Okay,” he moaned, snuggling into Magnus.

 

“You know the day after the club… when we woke up that morning… and you were upset about what had happened?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus, unsure of where the conversation was going.

 

“Yeah?’ he asked.

 

“I have to ask Alexander… were you… were you upset because well… you were alone with me that night? Were you afraid that I might have done something?” he hesitantly said.

 

Alec jerked out of his lap, moving to cup Magnus’ face.

 

“What! No Magnus. That thought never crossed my mind. I know I’m safe with you. Alone or otherwise,” he asserted, shocked that Magnus would say such a thing.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I just realised earlier tonight… That if you didn’t exactly remember much… and you woke up next to me with me having undressed you… that that was what caused you to be upset,” he whispered.

 

“No. Never Mags. I promise you okay? I never once thought that. I trust you with me Mags. _Please_. Believe that. There’s no way I would have even moved in with you if I hadn’t felt that way. I _love_ you Magnus,” he vowed as he leaned in to kiss him deeply.

 

Alec took control of the kiss, kissing him fervently, letting his love and trust show as their lips met softly, with reverence.

 

He pulled Magnus towards him, into his arms as his tongue gently begged for entry that was freely given. And just like that, softness turned to a burning fierceness but underlying it all, was trust and love.

 

Alec’s hands touched him slowly, gently caressing him through his shirt as they ran all over his back before coming to the first button on his shirt.

 

He broke their kiss, panting slight as he asked huskily, “May I?”

 

Magnus nodded encouragingly as his own hands went up to Alec’s shirt and paused.

 

“Please,” Alec urged, agreeing to the action.

 

They undressed each other, slowly, taking the time to give each other soft kisses and gentle smiles. They could feel it. It wasn’t going to be hot, intense and burning mind-blowing passion tonight. It was going to be a soft, gentle tumble into bliss, filled with savouring touches and tenderness.

 

They undressed each other, taking turns to help each other out of their pants and boxers before they stood, smiling affectionately at each other, naked in the living room.

 

“Here? Or bedroom?” Magnus asked.

 

“Bedroom,” Alec replied with a soft smile, turning to pull Magnus along with him.

 

“How do you want this tonight Mags?” Alec asked once they reached their bedroom.

 

What Alec was asking if he wanted hands, mouth or even a little anal. But Magnus’ answer surprised him.

 

“Close to you. I just want to be close to you,” Magnus whispered and Alec’s gaze softened as he looked at Magnus tenderly.

 

“I can do that,” he smiled.

 

He led him to the bed, made him lie down before pulling him close to him so that their chests met. He took his lips in a kiss again as he held him against him.

 

“MMmmmm,” Magnus moaned softly, enjoying the slow kisses.

 

Alec placed lingering pecks all over his face and neck and it was different this time. Sure, it heightened the pleasure but the slow reverence brought out a different type of intensity and Magnus just huddled closer to Alec as he moaned.

 

Alec held on to him tightly, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he felt Magnus place tender kisses wherever he could reach as well. There was no hurry that night, no burning urgency- just a languorous loving.

 

They kissed like that for a few minutes before Alec softly brushed his hand down Magnus’ chest and torso, before reaching his pelvis.

 

“Together okay? Want to come with you,” Magnus requested with pleading eyes.

 

“Shh. Okay baby,” Alec reassured.

 

They moved their lower halves back slightly, giving them more space to find a way to intertwine their hands and reach for each other while their chests and lips remained fused to each other as their other arm held each other tightly.

 

A slow taking apart, a safe haven to let go.

 

Their strokes were soft as they pumped each other slowly, listening to the sounds of their breaths hitching slightly. Their eyes were open as they watched the pleasure bloom over their faces. It was intimate and intense- they watched every reaction play out carefully, reading each other.

 

Alec felt like this intensity was so different from everything else he’d experienced with Magnus. There was something to be said about coming apart while your lover watched you so closely. It made him want to close his eyes and hide but he didn’t, showing Magnus that he trusted him and wanting that some trust back in return as he watched Magnus as well.

 

Magnus let out a soft gasp as Alec brushed his thumb over his head as his eyes filled with pleasure. He was quick to return the touch, wanting Alec to feel exactly what he was doing to him.

 

Alec’s moan didn’t disappoint.

 

Their strokes increased their pressure, turning harder and yet remained slow. Their gasps and moans filled each other’s ears as they took in the unbidden pleasure in each other’s face.

 

It was a slow build-up and it was reaching its peak with every twist, every swirl of the thumb.

 

“I’m almost there Mags,” Alec whimpered, needing Magnus to be there with him.

 

“Right there with you darling,” Magnus agreed as he leaned forward to take his lips in a messy kiss.

 

“Fuck. So close,” he whimpered, his eyes wide as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“It’s okay Alexander,” Magnus gasped, “Let go. Come for me. Fuck. Come _with_ me,” he pleaded, his other hand clutching Alec tightly.

 

Alec let the pleasure consume him first as he gasped loudly and came all over Magnus’ hand and their stomachs and Magnus followed soon after, moaning loudly as he let go.

 

Their hands struggled to bring the other down, getting lost in their orgasm as they tried to breathe. In the end, Alec gave up first and pulled Magnus against him as he panted, not caring about the mess.

 

“Fuck Mags,” he whispered, overcome with emotion.

 

“I know sweetheart,” Magnus whispered against him.

 

They needed the reassurance and safety of being held after being exposed and vulnerable that way. It was a gift, one that they had gifted to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know!! I'm still so tired of angst. I'll review my opinion after the next episode again. 
> 
> Hope all of you are doing good!
> 
> We'll be back to more plot next chapter. Robert makes an appearance there. 
> 
> Also, you can hit me up on twitter! simplepleasures101/lovingsh5
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so so glad I managed to get this out!!! Almost didn't think I could. 
> 
> I've used a couple of prompts here so this chapter is dedicated to Malec_is_life (who asked for Robert and protectiveness), rhianaB (who wanted Malec as party planners), wolfpirate13 ( who wanted a minor setback and some hurt and comfort) and Lydia Bourgeois (who wanted Alec cooking again). 
> 
> Also, thank you all for your comments and kudos! They really keep me going!! Love to all!!!❤❤❤❤❤

Maryse had called Alec the other day, wanting to ask about Max’s birthday. Every year, no matter what, they’d celebrated their birthdays with a meal and cake in their house. But this year it wouldn’t be possible.

 

“Hello Alec. How are you and Magnus?” she greeted.

 

“Hey Mom. We’re doing good. Just went back to work,” Alec explained.

 

“Oh okay. How’s that been? You doing okay at work? I know your job doesn’t really allow you to sit and rest,” she said.

 

“I’m doing good actually. You wouldn’t believe what Magnus did at work. He gave out free passes to his club and told them all not to let me over exert and to call him if I do. He’s been showing up for lunch there to force me to sit down and have a meal with him- a meal that my staff always magically prepares ahead of time,” he told her, with a fond smile.

 

“Oh wow. I need to buy him a bottle of wine for this. He’s really amazing Alec,” Maryse complimented.

 

“He is,” Alec stated simply.

 

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you about Max’s birthday. I know usually we celebrate at my house but I thought this time round it might be weird or awkward you know? Since your Dad as moved out and all,” Maryse explained.

 

“We could do it at our place Mom,” Alec offered, realising that was what his mother was going to ask anyway.

 

“Are you sure? We could order something for the food,” she suggested.

 

“Mom. Come on. I’ll gladly cook for Max. Just need to think of some dishes. Is he there with you now?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah. Let me just get him,” Maryse said while Alec waited on the line.

 

“Hey Alec. Mom said you wanted to speak to me?” Max greeted.

 

“Yeah. Your birthday Max. I’m gonna be cooking. Any requests?” Alec asked.

 

“Really? That’s awesome!! Um. You made Italian for us the last time around. Maybe Thai?” Max implored.

 

“Of course! Any particular dishes you want me to make?”

 

“Hmm. Tom Yum soup! The boneless chicken wings!” he exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Will do Max. Put Mom back on the phone?” Alec requested.

 

“Hey Alec. I heard that. So Thai huh? Anything I can get or do?” Maryse asked.

 

“Nope don’t worry Mom. Magnus and I will handle everything. Just bring him here at about 7?” Alec asked.

 

“Okay. Thanks Alec. I appreciate it. Could you also invite your father?” she quietly asked.

 

“Sure. And it’s no trouble at all Mom. I love cooking, especially for all of you,” Alec replied.

 

They hung up and Alec informed Magnus about their plans for that weekend.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was extremely excited about hosting a party Alec had given him free reign over (except for the food) and had gone crazy over ideas. He moved things around in their living room and planned to have a backdrop and balloons with gold confetti in them, beside the backdrop as a border. For the backdrop, he wanted a plain black chalkboard banner and he was going to get Clary to write ‘Happy 13th Birthday Max!’ on it. It wasn’t every day when one became a teen after all. Then, when everyone else arrived, they could pen down their wishes all over it.

 

He’d also gotten some fun photobooth props and rented a table so that the food Alec was making would be displayed elegantly in front of the backdrop as well. He’d even gotten Alec to describe to him all the dishes so that he could print out place cards with descriptions to be placed with the food.   

 

They’d gone to the market together that morning and Magnus insisted they ask Jace and Izzy to come along as well. It had been a funny sight really, walking behind Alec, letting him pick the items they needed. The moment he did though, they were immediately taken out of his hands by Magnus, Jace or Izzy who carried them for him.

 

Magnus was still adamant that Alec would not carry anything heavy so everybody else did the heavy-lifting.

 

Once they got home, Alec insisted that he wouldn’t need help and Magnus only agreed after he promised to call them if he needed to carry anything heavy. The rest of them then went to help decorate the place while Alec started preparing the food.

 

First, he started preparing the Mango salad. After toasting some finely chopped peanuts, he thinly sliced up some green mango before adding in some coriander, mint, red chilli, lime juice and fish sauce. He took out 10 soup spoons and arranged them elegantly on each spoon making the mango strips form a circle. He sprinkled some peanuts thereafter, to decorate and plate the spoon before placing the whole lot into the fridge.

 

Next, he started to prepare the meat dishes that he would need to make. He was planning to make boneless chicken wings, minced beef on lettuce leaves, pork and chicken satay.

 

For the satay, he marinated the meat with some curry and turmeric powder and salt before skewering them and placing them in the fridge so that he could grill them on a pan closer to when the guests were due to arrive. Next, he started with the minced beef (for the lettuce leaves) and pork (which was going to be stuffed into the chicken wings). He chopped up some shallots and red chilli and mixed it in with the meat, before placing it in the freezer.

 

For the main course, he planned to make a seafood pineapple fried rice and planned to serve it in a pineapple. First, he set about cutting the pineapple in half before slowly removing most of the fruit. He set the fruit aside in two piles, one for the fried rice and the other to make a cucumber and pineapple salad that would go with the satay. Next, he set about cleaning the various seafood he bought, and marinating them with just salt and pepper, setting them aside for both the soup and the fried rice. Finally, he made sure to start cooking some rice for later.

 

For dessert, he planned to make everyone’s favourite, mango sticky rice.

 

When he was done with all the prep, he walked out of the kitchen to see Izzy, Jace and Magnus admiring their work. While he’d been preoccupied in the kitchen, the balloons and banner had arrived. They’d rearranged the living room slightly and had set the table for 9 guests.

 

“All done darling?” Magnus asked once he noticed him.

 

Alec walked up to him to give him a quick peck. “For now,” he smiled.

 

“Okay. We’re going to make a move now. We’ll come back later at about 6 to help out again with Clary and Simon k?” Izzy said.

 

“Sure Iz. Thank you for your help,” Alec replied and they said their goodbyes and left.

 

“Thanks Mags. For doing this,” Alec said softly once they were alone. He was really grateful that Magnus wanted to do so much for his brother.

 

“Of course darling! He’s your family,” Magnus said, with love in his eyes.

 

“So are you Mags,” Alec said seriously.

 

Magnus took in the emotion swirling in his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him slow and deep.

 

“Shall we rest a little before the party?” he asked.

 

“That’s a great idea,” Alec said, already feeling a yawn coming on.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec awoke before Magnus, and decided to get a head start on the cooking. He started with the soup first, and left it to simmer and boil before moving on to the next dish.

 

He brought out the beef next, cooking it in a pan before adding some fish sauce, lime juice, mint, cilantro and chilli flakes. When it was done, he set it aside in his microwave, which helped keep food warm.

 

He moved on to the fried rice next, effortlessly mixing and tossing in the seafood, pineapple and rice in a wok while on another pan, he grilled the satay.

 

Magnus walked in then, taking in Chef Lightwood at his home turf, with three separate dishes being cooked at the same time on the stove.

 

“Wow darling, everything smells amazing,” Magnus commented.

 

Alec shot him a grin, turned over the satay and quickly walked to the microwave to grab some minced beef before placing it on a lettuce leave.

 

“Here. Try this,” he offered Magnus with a smile.

 

“Mmmmmm. This is so good,” Magnus moaned as Alec went back to the stove. He switched off the fire for the rice, and removed one batch of satay and added the new one it.

 

“Could I help with anything love?” he Magnus asked, even though he was afraid of being in the way.

 

“Sure. Maybe the fried rice? Help me put it into that serving bowl? It’ll keep it warm,” Alec instructed with a smile.

 

“On it Chef!” Magnus said cheerfully.

 

Once all the satay was done, Alec arranged them artfully on a serving plate, leaving space to decorate it later with the peanut sauce and cucumber and pineapple salad. He checked on the soup then and turned off the fire once he saw it was done.

 

“Come on. Let’s take a quick shower first before everyone arrives,” he smirked at Magnus, before pulling him along.

 

* * *

 

 

They hadn’t had time to fool around, even though Magnus tried but Alec promised him they would after.

 

Alec got ready quickly before putting the chicken into the deep fryer as the doorbell rang and his siblings and their partners arrived.

 

He greeted and hugged them all, before putting them to work and asking them to bring out the items one by one once they were plated and passed his inspection.

 

Magnus came out then, and also helped to instruct exactly where he wanted the food to be placed, before getting them to pen down their wishes on the banner.

 

The last thing Alec needed to do was to prepare their drink for the night. He made a lemongrass and ginger mocktail with soda and left a bottle of gin at the side for the adults to add if they felt inclined.

 

The doorbell rang again and Alec went to open the door to his father.

 

“Hey Dad, come in,” Alec greeted, not moving to hug him.  His father wasn’t really much of a hugger.

 

“Hello son,” his Dad greeted before his eyes roamed over his apartment, taking in who was there.

 

He nodded at Simon and Clary before his eyes landed on Magnus.

 

“What’s he doing here?” he scowled and Alec heard the derision in his voice.

 

“Well considering that he is boyfriend and that he lives here… I’m pretty certain he should be hear,” Alec spoke firmly, leaving no room for arguments. He sighed internally, wishing that his father would do better and would be better. Was it so hard really?

 

Robert looked like he swallowed a rat as he took it that comment but he didn’t say anything else.

 

Ironically, it was Magnus who then ushered him in and poured him a drink which he accepted with a stiff nod.

 

Not 10 minutes later, Maryse and Max arrived and everyone took turns to hug the birthday boy. Magnus then ushered them to the backdrop where they took photos in various combinations, trying out all the goofy props that Magnus had gotten.

 

Only when that was done, did they move to serve themselves, taking in the food that Alec had prepared. The mango salad neatly placed in spoons and arranged neatly on a dish, the lettuce and minced beef, put together in straight rows on another. The satay had the peanut sauce in the middle before the cucumber and pineapple salad circled it, adding a pop of colour before the satay was placed around it. They oohed and ahhed when they saw the rice being served out of the pineapple as well. The soup and dessert were placed at the ended, having smaller plates and bowls nearby for ease.

 

Once they had all served themselves, they sat down to eat their meal as they chatted and updated each other about what had been happening. The conversation was light, bubbly and loud, just the way you wanted it to be when families met.

 

Alec and Magnus, took turns to top up the dishes, being the gracious hosts that they were. On of the rounds, Magnus had gone into the kitchen to bring out more boneless chicken wing, accompanied by Maryse s and Alec went around to top up everyone’s drinks.

 

When he reached is father though, his father spoke quietly to him.

 

“You could do a lot better Alec. Why are you even letting him stay with you?” he chided.

 

“Dad. Enough. I love Magnus. More than anyone in the world. I’m not _letting_ him do anything. _We_ decided to move in together and _we_ decided that my place was more suitable. This is _our_ home. And it would be great if you didn’t come hear as our guest and insult one of your hosts,” Alec said fiercely, not caring who heard.

 

His father stood up angrily and gripped his arm in vice grip. “Don’t you talk to me that way boy,” he growled.

 

Alec froze at the action, totally not expected that as he tried to jerk his hand out of his grip, but his father did not let go. He could feel his nails biting into his flesh and it struck him then, that he was being touched, in anger, without his permission.

 

His chest heaved and his nostrils flared as he gasped, trying to take in air but not succeeding. He didn’t hear the loud scraping of the chairs and Izzy and Jace stood up to defend him.

 

“Take your hand off him,” Jace barked.

 

“Dad please. Can’t you see what you’re doing to him?” Izzy pleaded, trying to be the voice of reason while everyone else watched, wide-eyed and not knowing how to defuse the situation.

 

Magnus walked in then, his conversation with Maryse pausing suddenly as he took in the scene in front of him.

 

“Let. Him. Go,” Magnus bellowed and stormed towards them, not caring that this was Alec’s father, a man he was “supposed” to respect and be polite to.

 

Shocked, Robert loosened his grip, enough for Alec to jerk his arm away and move a few steps back, clutching his arm to his chest.

 

“Who are you to-“ Robert shouted, turning his wrath on Magnus.

 

“I live here. With your son. Who has spent the whole day slogging his ass off to make this party a good one, only for you to come in and spoil it,” Magnus countered angrily.

 

“Get out,” Alec said hoarsely, but it was as if he shouted. “Get the hell out of here since you can’t show some basic respect to the _people_ who live here.” Alec walked away from everyone then, walking straight out to the balcony, needing to be away from his father.

 

“You heard him,” Magnus said, before quickly walking out after Alec.

 

Robert stood there fuming, not knowing what to do, wanting to lash out at everyone.

 

“Dad,” Izzy begged, “Just go.”

 

Robert face was pinched and his vein clearly visible near his forehead as he walked out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus walked out the door of the balcony and turned around to shut it, wanting to give them some privacy. He could shield Alec from their view but at least they wouldn’t hear what they said.

 

He watched as Alec inhaled sharply, his breaths quick as he clutched the railing tightly with his eyes closed tightly.

 

“Darling,” Magnus whispered, alerting him to his presence. “Are you okay?” he gently asked.

 

Alec shook his head roughly.

 

“May I touch you?” Magnus asked, firstly because Alec had just been touched without his consent and secondly because his eyes were closed and he’d have no warning otherwise.

 

Alec gave him a jerky nod. Magnus immediately put his hand on Alec’s arm, one hand going round his shoulder to rub both arms in a gentle soothing motion.

 

“I’m here okay? and he’s left,” Magnus said as he checked the dining area from the balcony. “I need you to slow down your breathing Alexander. Just focus on my voice okay? In-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4, In-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4, In-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4,” Magnus repeated until Alec was breathing better.

 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered.

 

“Always love. Will you look at me darling?” he requested.

 

Alec opened his tear-filled, reddened eyes to look at Magnus. He’d been keeping them in, holding them at bay but the moment he opened his eyes, they spilled over.

 

“Oh baby,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to gently wipe them away before pulling Alec into his arms.

 

“I’ve got you and you’re safe okay?” he comforted, as he rubbed his back, letting Alec bury his head against him and just take in the calm scent of Magnus.

 

“He spoke badly about you. About us. I told him off and he got angry,” Alec rasped against Magnus.

 

“I’m proud of you darling. So fucking proud of you,” Magnus asserted. He thought about how much courage that would have taken Alec and also about his reaction after. Many months earlier, he definitely would have had a full-blown panic attack. But now, he’d managed to calm down, mostly by himself. He would have gotten there by himself. Magnus’ presence only helped to speed up the process.

 

They stood there for a few more minutes like that, letting Alec be comforted in the safety of his embrace before Alec said they should go back.

 

When they went back in, no one commented on Alec’s red eyes or his earlier words. They looked hesitantly at Magnus, silently asking if he was okay and Magnus nodded reassuringly at them.

 

“I’m sorry Max, for ruining your party,” Alec said sadly.

 

“Are you kidding? What you’ve done the whole day has been incredible!! If anything, Dad ruined it,” Max said, before correctly himself. “But it’s not over right? So technically I wouldn’t call it ruined yet.”

 

“You’re absolutely right Max!” Magnus said cheerfully. “We still have cake and presents!”

 

“Presents!!!!” Max shouted excitedly causing Alec to smile.

 

Jace and Clary, who knew in great detail about Max’s love for drawing, had gotten him a ‘Create your own comic book kit’.

 

“Wow. This is so cool guys! I can’t wait to get started on this!” Max exclaimed before hugging them both and turning to the next gift.

 

Izzy and Simon had gotten him some air pods which he had been wanting so they were not surprised when he squealed in delight before jumping to hug them as well.

 

Alec and Magnus had gotten him an iPad, after careful consideration and knew that he would use it wisely.

 

Max just stood there stunned when he opened that gift. “Really?” he looked at them with wide unbelieving eyes.

 

They both smiled and nodded at him and he ran over to hug them quickly.

 

He finally took out the last gift from Maryse. It was a drone which could take pictures and videos.

 

“Mom! Thank you!” he screamed before he ran off to hug her as well.

 

All in all, the day may not have been perfect, but it certainly started and ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That was twice as long as usual and my 4th chapter this week! Phew! So glad it's done!
> 
> Did you like it? Tell me your favourite parts!!!
> 
> Also, you can hit me up on twitter if you want! simplepleasures101/lovingsh5
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post dinner fluff and relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too long I apologise! It's been a busy week. 🙁

Once everyone had left, Alec sighed in relief. It wasn’t that he wanted them to leave, but it had been an energy sapping day.

 

“Tired Alexander?” Magnus asked gently.

 

“Exhausted,” Alec replied with tired eyes.

 

“I know just what you need love. Give me 5 minutes before you come to our bedroom?” Magnus implored.

 

Alec let his eyes roam over Magnus’ face- his soft, loving eyes, his small, endearing smile- before he nodded. He decided to do a little washing up while giving Magnus the time he needed. He was intrigued to say the least.

 

Magnus walked to the bedroom, before getting changed to his boxers that he planned to sleep in. Next, he went about lighting up candles all around the room. He had many that he had brought over and he tended to light various ones for different purposes. Today, he lit the lavender, pine and vanilla ones, hoping to help Alec relax and unwind. With that purpose in mind, he took out his favourite massage oil as well. It was a blend of geranium, mandarin and bergamot rind which smelled absolutely heavenly.

 

He heard Alec’s tentative footsteps into the room and spun on his heel to look at him and take in his reaction.

 

“Wow,” Alec whispered in slight awe as he took in the gentle light flooding the room.

 

“Just in time darling. Welcome to Magnus’ Spa. A place for you to let go and unwind,” he proclaimed. “Get undressed love, and let me help you relax with a massage,” he cajoled.

 

“Really?” Alec gushed, his voice still in awe.

 

“Yes Alexander. Come on. Let’s get you undressed okay?” Magnus entreated, waiting for Alec’s small, eager nod before he helped him remove his shirt and pants.

 

“You okay to be fully naked love? I’ll get a towel to cover you up,” Magnus gave him the option. He didn’t want Alec to be tensed and self-conscious if he thought that Magnus was ogling at his butt the whole time. And he would of course. For it was a glorious ass.

 

Alec flushed slightly and nodded.  He didn’t mind being naked per se. But lying there in his birthday suit while Magnus looked at him? He was slightly shy about it. It was different when they were having sex or showering. It had a need or purpose then.

 

Magnus removed his boxers slowly. “Lie down for be baby. Face down okay?” he whispered.

 

Alec slowly moved to what Magnus wanted, and Magnus quickly took a hand towel and covered him so that he would not feel that exposed. He was still mindful of Alec’s insecurities and vulnerabilities and he knew, that lying face down, without being able to see, could possible be a trigger.

 

He switched on his favourite spotify Balinese spa music before taking the oil and pouring some onto his hands. He firmly rubbed his hands together to warm up the oil before he spread it on Alec’s calve with a firm, slow glide.

 

“Ohhhhhh,” Alec groaned. “Feels so good Mags.”

 

“I’m glad. I’m pretty good at this darling, even if I do say so myself,” Magnus said unabashedly.

 

“I’m sure you are,” Alec said, meaning to sound sarcastic but with another glide along his calve, it came out more like a relieved sigh.

 

After ensuring the oil was spread out, Magnus moved to his feet, pressing, squeezing and lightly kneading as he moved his fingers. He used both his thumbs to walk from the base of his heel to each tow, pressing on the reflexology points that he was familiar with. He focused especially on the balls of his foot and the arches, using firm pressure.

 

“Fuck Mags. You _are_ good,” he praised and moaned.

 

“I know,” he said confidently, “Enjoy darling.”

 

He repeated the same with his other leg, enjoying hearing the groans Alec released as his body slowly relaxed. He moved on to his legs next, focusing on the calves again. Using his fingers and palm, he kneaded and firmed stroked it until the knee, relaxing the muscle slowly. To get to the deeper muscles, he used his forearm next to slide upwards, making Alec groan again. Next, he moved on to his thighs, using the same techniques, kneading and gliding his way upwards before repeating the motions Alec’s other leg.

 

“Darling, is it okay if I lift the towel a little to get to your lower glutes?” Magnus asked.

 

“Mmmm,” Alec agreed.

 

Magnus lifted the towel slightly, and used his palm to firmly knead the area. “This is where tension can build up love,” he spoke, letting Alec know what he was doing.

 

Alec gave a groan of agreement, as Magnus quickly worked the other side, before using the towel to shield Alec again. He poured more oil on his hands, warmed it up, before rubbing it on his lower back and proceeding to climb up to straddle him.

 

“Yessss…. Fuck,” Alec croaked as he felt Magnus using his palms to firmly slide all the way up to his neck before moving down again, spreading the oil as he went.

 

”Alexander? I’m gonna lower the towel slightly okay?”

 

Alec grunted his agreement, and Magnus proceeded. He then used his forearm, to firmly move in circles over the upper part of his glutes, and Alec moaned loudly.

 

“That’s it. Relax for me love. Let me get rid of that tension,” Magnus said softly as he moved on to the other side.

 

Once he was done, he covered Alec up, and then used smooth rhythmic strokes to apply pressure with his fingers and palms from the base of his spine, all the way up to the base of his neck. He changed and varied his movements, sometimes using firm long strokes upwards, sometimes using short, firm squeezes and alternated them with circular movements.

 

He pleased him greatly, to feel Alec slowly melting into the bed, well beyond talking at this point. All he heard were soft moans and groans, especially when Magnus found and worked on a knot.

 

He worked the neck and shoulders next, squeezing the muscles firmly for a few seconds before letting go. Starting from near his head, he firmed kneaded downwards and used his thumbs to rub in circular motions over his neck. He used his forearm again to roll outwards towards his shoulders as he applied pressure to relax the muscles.

 

So far, this was the area that had the most tension so Magnus took his time to slowly relieve the  knots, working around the shoulder blades and neck.

 

When he was finally satisfied, he asked Alec to turn over.

 

“Sweetheart? You with me?” he said, waiting for Alec to respond with a murmur. “I’m gonna lift the towel and I need you to turn over okay?”

 

“Mmmm k.”

 

Once he had done that, Magnus worked on his shins and thighs again before moving to his hands and arms, using long, slow strokes to glide before gently kneading the area. He took care of his palms next, pressing on a few pressure points that aid relaxation.

 

Finally, as he neared the end of his massage, his worked on his head and neck. Gently massaging his scalp with firm, circular movements, he moved his hands and fingers, and alternated it with some light taps. He moved his hands down to the back of his head and the nape of his neck, soothing the muscles there again.

 

When he was done, he admired the boneless Alec who had all but sunk into the mattress in front of him.

 

“All done love,” he whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips, which Alec lazily returned.

 

“That was amazing Mags,” he mumbled sleepily. “Teach me so I can do it for you okay?” he tired said.

 

Magnus’ heart fluttered. Alec was so close to falling asleep, yet his unfiltered thoughts were about how he could pamper Magnus and make him feel good.

 

The man was an angel truly.

 

“Go to sleep Alexander. I love you,” Magnus whispered as he placed a soft kiss on his temple and pulled the blanket up and tucked it around him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about you but I certainly want a massage now. hehe
> 
> And how are we doing after that episode? To think there was a time we were happy an episode was called aku cinta kamu eh?
> 
> Oh well. I hope next week is better!!! 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing okay!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤😘


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus plans a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy and finally had time to get this chapter out!!! Hope you like it!
> 
> A few people have asked for Malec to have a date again so here you go!!

Magnus had been yearning to plan a date for them together for the longest time. Sure, they spent a lot of time together, cosying it up in their apartment but it had been a while since they’d done something different. Alec always put thought into how he could make meals and well everything special for him and he wanted to do a little more for Alec.

 

He knew, based on how much Alec liked watching animal planet, that they’d definitely have a great time at the zoo and it was something new that they’d never done together before. He thought they could spend their Monday at the zoo, when it was less crowded, and maybe ask Jace or Isabelle to help decorate the apartment for a date that night. It would be refreshingly delightful to have Magnus get their meal prepared for once, but of course, he didn’t dare cook for Alec- he did want him to enjoy the date after all and there’s no way Magnus could create anything half as lovely as what Alec always did.

 

His meals were edible. Basic. Breakfast he could probably handle. But definitely not a well-planned and thought out dinner spread.

 

He made the necessary arrangements with Isabelle who assured him she’ll have everything prepared for 6pm that day.

 

The next was getting Alec to agree.

 

“Darling,” Magnus implored as he walked up to Alec that morning in the kitchen., wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on his back.

 

“Morning Mags,” Alec smiled as he flipped the pancakes. “You might want to let go of me if you don’t want the pancakes to burn babe,” he said amusedly.

 

Magnus sighed happily. “You spoil me love. You know those are my favourites,” he praised, contented.

 

“I know,” Alec assured softly. That was precisely why he was making it after all. White chocolate and chocolate chip and banana pancakes.

 

“Alexander. Next Monday. Will you let me plan a date for us? Let me take you out the whole day?” Magnus asked earnestly.

 

“Yeah?” Alec said hopefully. “That sounds really nice actually,” he confirmed with a soft smile thrown in Magnus’ direction before he took out the pancakes, and handed it to Magnus.

 

“Great! Leave everything to me darling. It’s a surprise,” he bounced in excitement.

 

Alec gave him a wry smile, at Magnus not being able to conceal his delight.

 

“Come on. Help me set the table and let’s eat,” he encouraged, as he reached for the necessary syrups and spreads they liked.

 

* * *

 

Magnus picked Alec’s outfit that Monday- a black Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with some olive green shorts and for himself, a white short sleeved casual shirt with small anchors on it and some khaki coloured shorts. Alec had been asking him for clues all morning and he refused to tell him anything except that he should bring his camera.

 

When they got into the car, Magnus turned to look at Alec. “Will you close your eyes for me darling? Until we get there?”

 

“Okay,” Alec said softly with an easy smile, looking at Magnus a last time before he leaned back on the headrest and shut his eyes.

 

Magnus started the ignition, keeping up the conversation with Alec as they went. It was going to be a 45-minute drive, and he knew from past experience that Alec needed him to talk to him, especially when he had his eyes closed.

 

He told him about how long they were going to spend at the zoo, what they could eat for lunch and that they will end off with a nice dinner at home, while not giving away where they were actually going.

 

Alec didn’t know what to say honestly, he replied Magnus of course, but he didn’t know how to put into words how touched he was. Magnus really put in so much of effort to make this day special for him. He was still slightly in awe that someone would do all this for him and he hoped he never got used to this feeling.

 

They arrived at the zoo and Magnus parked the car skilfully before turning to look at Alec.

 

“Ok sweetheart. You may open your eyes now,” Magnus urged.

 

Alec’s eyes immediately shot open to take in his surroundings, looking left and right.

 

“We’re at the zoo!” he said in excitement and glee.

 

“Yes we are. I take it you approve?” Magnus asked, slightly nervous for some reason.

 

“I love it! Thank you Magnus. You know I love animals. This is perfect! I can’t wait to see all the animals. It’s been so long since I came here and I heard they have some new ones too!” Alec gushed with eagerness.

 

Magnus’ smile was bemused before he grinned widely at Alec’s contagious glee.

 

“Come on. Let’s go in and let me tell you the plan,” Magnus said, as he’d already planned a little of the route they’d take but he still wanted to discuss it with Alec.

 

Once they got their tickets and entered, Magnus grabbed a map before pulling Alec to the side.

 

“Okay. So you see they have these feeding times for the various animals. I’m not sure what you like and I thought we could plan our route around these timings? I had a friend who used to work here. She said that we should go for the baboon feeding- there’s usually not a lot of people there and it’s underrated plus the enclosure is a little sheltered so only people who mean to be there are there you know? It’s not like people will be attracted to the crowd. The other one she recommended is the giraffe one. The queues might be long for that but she said get there early and we should be fine,” Magnus explained.

 

Alec looked over the map carefully. “I think that would be good. You know those are kinda new. They’re the only ones I’ve not done or seen before actually. So tell me then… what do you think is the best route we should take?” Alec asked with a knowing, wry smile. He knew Magnus already had something in mind.

 

Magnus’ sheepish flush confirmed it.

 

“Yeah. Well. I thought we could head straight towards the baboons now and if we talk this way,” he continued, point at the map, “we would walk by the white tigers and Pygmy Hippos, before reaching the baboons.  Then we could head in this direction, heading by all the primates before reaching the ‘Wild Africa’ section, seeing the rhinos, cheetahs, and zebras before the giraffe feeing. After that maybe the lions and leopards over here before we enter the reptile zone? And the enclosed fragile forest after? I heard they have free roaming lemurs, bats and butterflies in there.”

 

Alec looked at him lovingly as he explained the route. Honestly it was the best one there was if they wanted to make it for the feeding. He saw then the amount of thought Magnus put in, painstakingly planning everything in advance, asking his friend for help… He couldn’t help it.

 

“I love you Magnus,” Alec said in reverence before leaning down to kiss him slowly.

 

“What was that for?” Magnus asked with a lopsided smile.

 

“Thank you. For all this,” Alec gestured.

 

“You’re welcome darling. Now come on. Let’s get a move on,” Magnus beamed as he grabbed Alec’s hand walked off in the wrong direction.

 

“Hey Mags? It’s the other way,” Alec giggled.

 

Magnus didn’t say anything, his reddening face speaking for him. He just huffed, turned on the spot and walked in the other direction, reluctantly shoving the map in Alec’s direction, with Alec’s booming laughter reaching his ears.

 

They reached the first enclosure, watching the two white tigers lounging on top of a grassy area, licking their paws, having just had their food.

 

“So tell me darling. Do you know why they’re white? And not the usual yellow? Are they albino?” Magnus asked his boyfriend, wondering if he knew.

 

“Well. They are Bengal tigers and when two of them carry a recessive gene controlling coat colour are bred together, you can get a white tiger. Sometimes the tiger actually breeds with another one of it’s offsprings…” Alec continued and Magnus’ eyes widened in alarm.

 

“I know I know. It happens,” Alec said as he wrinkled his nose.

 

“I did _not_ know that,” Magnus muttered.

 

Magnus let Alec take a few photos before they moved on to the hippos next.

 

“Ooooh. Pygmy Hippos,” Magnus commented, turning to Alec again.

 

“Pgymy means smaller?” he continued, looking at his animal-planet-enthusiast boyfriend.

 

“Well it does look like a smaller version doesn’t it? But it does differ in terms of its behaviour and characteristics. It doesn’t spend as much time in water, it’s head’s a little rounder and it has less webbed feet compared to the hippo,” Alec explained.

 

“Wow. Aren’t you a walking encyclopaedia,” Magnus teased, causing Alec to flush slightly.

 

Magnus decided then, that he was going to test his boyfriend’s knowledge on all the different types of animals.

 

“Tell me something interesting about baboons!” he demanded with a devilish smile.

 

Alec blushed. He did know Magnus was testing him and well, he did know some stuff about baboons so he rubbed his neck before sheepishly starting.

 

“Baboons have a range of different sounds to communicate with each other. This includes sounds like grunts and screams and even non-vocal gestures such as shrugging and lip smacking.”

 

“Wow,” Magnus said, shocked, before turning to Alec with excitement. “This is gonna be so awesome! It’s like I have my own personal guide here today,” he praised loudly, grinning when Alec tried to hush him.

 

The baboon’s enclosure mimicked their African habitat, and had many rock formations, little caves  and was mostly dry. It was surrounded by water at the bottom, to keep them enclosed to the area as well.

 

When it was time for their feeding, they were handed one basket of fruits and they zookeeper demonstrated how to throw it to the baboons in a loop or arch.

 

Magnus went first, throwing the fruit in a graceful arch. It was the strangest thing really. The baboons reached up and caught it perfectly before eating the fruit. They giggled together and pointed out the behaviours to each other as they took turns to throw the fruit, watching as the baboons eagerly reached up to catch them always.

 

They still looked eager for food when they were done but the zookeeper assured them and told them not to worry. They would be getting fruit platters along with some roots, insects and small vertebrates.

 

“So darling. Baboon?” Magnus asked happily and Alec accommodated him.

 

“You see that female over there with a red, swollen bottom?” Alec pointed out as Magnus nodded. “That means she is ready to mate,” he whispered to Magnus.

 

“Wow. Looks like things always swell when living things are ready to mate eh?” Magnus said cheekily, causing Alec to lightly smack him on the arm as he dragged him to the next exhibit.

 

“Rhinos,” Magnus stated simply, testing Alec.

 

“They need to eat 60 to 80kg of vegetation a day,” Alec commented as he snapped photos.

 

“Woah ok. That’s crazy. So they just wake up, eat the whole day and go back to sleep?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah pretty much,” Alec smiled at him before pulling him along to look at the cheetahs.

 

Alec didn’t even wait for Magnus to ask this time. “Cheetahs are the fastest animal alive. It’s fastest speed is about 115km/hr and it can keep it up for about 20 seconds which is about 400m. So it usually spots it’s prey from far, gets slightly closer, before going in for the kill.”

 

“Oh okay. That’s interesting. I can never tell them apart you know. Cheetahs and leopards,” Magnus commented.

 

“Ahh. That’s easy. You see the cheetahs have plain black spots right?” Alec pointed out and Magnus nodded. “Leopards have like black rings almost. They call them rosettes. Like you know if you bunch your fingers together and dip them in black in and stamp them all over? You won’t get a full circle but little rosettes? Something like that.”

 

“Oh right…” Magnus agreed, understanding now.

 

He’d planned the day for Alec but truly he thought that he was benefitting and learning a lot more from him. It was so fun really to come to the zoo with Alec.

 

Next came the giraffe feeding. Thankfully the queue was not that long yet and they both quickly joined it and soon it was their turn to feed the giraffe some fruits and carrots.

 

Alec told Magnus to do it first so he could snap a photo. He managed to get a perfect shot of Magnus laughing freely as he giraffe curled it’s long tongue around the carrot and tickled Magnus’ hand.

 

Magnus did the same for Alec next, getting a carefree smile of Alec feed it some starfruit, not minding the tongue touching him at all.

 

When they were done, they looked for a restroom to wash their hands.

 

“I’ve having the best time Magnus,” Alec said softly.

 

“Me too love. Coming here with you has been amazing,” Magnus expressed.

 

“I’m glad. You know my siblings hate it when I tell them facts about the animals and they always end up teasing me. I’m really happy you like them,” he said shyly.

 

Magnus vowed to himself then that he would never tease Alec about it. He enjoyed it after all and it was so endearing to see him all excited and eager to tell Magnus what he knew about the animals.

 

They had their lunch after that, getting a mix of sandwiches to share as they rested their legs and Alec showed Magnus some of the shots he’d taken that day. Magnus was shocked at how many he’d gotten of him as well- him laughing, looking at the animals, smiling at Alec. He didn’t even know Alec had taken some of those.

 

“Okay. We need to take one together as well,” Magnus insisted.

 

“Okay later? Along the way?” Alec asked and Magnus murmured his agreement.

 

They went to the reptile exhibits next before going to the Fragile Forest. The lush greenery of the rainforest was apparent from the start. They spotted a few parrots and even managed to spot a toad. Alec was practically jumping in excitement when he saw a lemur and managed to get a shot of it looking wide-eyed, straight into the camera.

 

Magnus grabbed Alec and pointed out a sloth lazily climbing the branches of a tree and Alec quickly took a photo of it before staring at it for a while.

 

They managed to make their way around, ending up at the butterfly aviary that had various cups of what looked like sweetened water around to attract them.

 

Magnus touched a little of it and watched as a butterfly landed on his finger. He looked at Alec in wonder and he captured that moment. Alec quickly passed the camera to a passer-by to help them take a photo as he touched the water and dabbed Magnus’ nose.

 

The picture taken showed Alec laughing with a wide grin as he looked at Magnus lovingly and Magnus looking shocked and a little cross-eyed as he tried to look at the butterfly that had landed on his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that darlings?
> 
> I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you liked about it!! 
> 
> Next up, date part 2!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part 2! and a whole lot of fluff and smut. Magnus being an awesome boyfriend as usual. Alec, panicking a little, Magnus learning why and how they both overcome it together! 😘😘😘😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did it!!!! Third chapter out! Woohoo! Hope yall like this! 
> 
> Alec takes another step here and Magnus helps him through it perfectly.

When they got home close to 6pm, Alec opened the door to find fairy lights on the floor leading to the balcony.

 

He turned to Magnus in surprise and Magnus just smiled impishly at him. “Surprise?”

 

“What? How?” Alec spluttered and Magnus just grabbed his hand and led him in, pushing him towards the balcony.

 

Alec hesitantly walked out and saw a huge bouquet of roses on the table, a candle in the middle and a spread of Japanese food- their favourite kinds. His mouth watered when he noticed the pink sashimi, the spicy soft-shelled crab, spicy tuna rolls, some torched salmon sushi with some mentaiko sauce on top and unagi rolls.

 

“Magnus. This is amazing! We haven’t had this in such a long time!” Alec quietly said as he turned to Magnus who was watching his reaction.

 

“Thank you Mags. You’ve really spoilt me.”

 

“I’m glad you like it Alexander. And you deserve it. You’re always spoiling me and the Chairman anyway.”

 

They sat down and slowly started devouring their sushi, satisfying their hunger after all the walking they did that day.

 

Alec moaned loudly as he ate the various items, causing Magnus to smile widely at him, happy that he was enjoying his meal so much. He was always making sure everyone else enjoyed theirs so he was happy to be able to do this for him.

 

When they were done, the cleaning up was easy and Magnus made sure to turn off the candle and carry the flowers in before shutting the balcony doors.

 

“Shower or bath love?” he asked Alec.

 

“Shower,” he said before offering his hand for Magnus to take.

 

They stripped and stepped into the warm water of the shower, and Magnus moaned as he felt the water soothe his body. They took turns to use the loofah on each other, with Magnus going first as he gently cleaned Alec before letting Alec do the same for him.

 

Alec stared at his wet boyfriend in front of him, with rivulets of water trailing down his body as he cleaned him slowly. He loved the man immensely and he had gone through so much trouble to make an amazing day for Alec. With love in his eyes, Alec leaned forward, pushing him gently against the wall and kissed him deeply, their wet bodies touching and sliding against each other.

 

Though it started with gratefulness more than anything, the kiss soon turned heated, with Alec reaching up to cup Magnus’ face firmly. His body crowded against Magnus, and very clearly felt Magnus’ arousal against him. Moving his knee in between Magnus’ legs, Alec ground his body against him as Magnus groaned at the friction.

 

Slowly, his hands wandered downwards, his mouth never leaving Magnus’ as they inched their way towards his dick.

 

“Please love,” Magnus begged, too far gone and just needed the friction and release that Alec could give.

 

Alec didn’t let him wait long and shifted his body slightly, leaving just enough space for his hand to grab his dick, which he did, firmly.

 

“Yes. Fuck,” Magnus moaned against his lips as he broke their kiss and panted.

 

Alec moved his hand firmly, not bothering to go light. Slowly and firmly, he stroked Magnus, watching his every reaction carefully. It was different the way he had him pushed against the wall, his upper body keeping him in place, his knee keeping his legs spread while one hand stroked him.

 

There was a desperation in his eyes as they met Alec’s, pleading. “More darling, please,” he hoarsely whispered.

 

“I’ve got you,” he assured huskily as he sped up his strokes, hearing the louder moans and gasps escape his boyfriend’s mouth as his body trembled.

 

When he thought that Magnus was close, Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, letting his other hand fall to his ass and make it’s way downwards, tracing and prodding gently against his hole and Magnus whimpered.

 

“So close,” he whispered, bucking against Alec. When he felt the tip of Alec’s finger enter him slightly while with his other hand his thumb swirled around his dick, he came loudly, moaning against Alec and panting.

 

“Fuck Alexander. Fuck!” he whimpered, as his release hit the both of them. Alec slowly brought him down, making sure to keep him steady against the fall, supporting him more as the strength slowly returned to his legs.

 

Magnus leaned upwards to kiss him fiercely, letting his tongue seek entry as his hands tried to give Alec the same pleasure but they were stopped.

 

“Magnus. No. Not yet. The water’s turning cold. Let’s quickly wash up and continue this in the bedroom,” Alec urged.

 

Magnus nodded against him and they quickly did that and got out, making their way to their bed.

 

“What do you want tonight baby?” Magnus asked his boyfriend, making him flush with shyness. Speaking about what he wanted always made him feel that way.

 

“It’s okay love. You can tell me,” Magnus persuaded softly, lying next to him and raining kisses over his face.

 

“I. Um. Can we explore more today?” Alec hesitantly asked.

 

“Of course darling. What do you have in mind,” Magnus asked before he latched on to his ear, making Alec gasp.

 

“Two- Two fingers,” Alec whispered, shutting his eyes.

 

Magnus stopped what he was doing and paused to look at Alec.

 

“Darling,” he softly said, taking in the deep flush on his face, “look at me please. Are you saying you want to try a little more anal?” he clarified and Alec immediately nodded.

 

“Okay. Okay. I can do that. But I need you to know a few things okay? First, I will need to look at you there okay? I know whenever we’ve done this, I’ve always held you close, and I’ve not actually looked. But this time, with two, I don’t want to hurt you darling, and the angle is better for you with me down there. I can also watch how easy you stretch around me and make sure you’re okay. Will you be okay with that love?” Magnus explained and asked him as he held his hands and have him a squeeze.

 

“You have to be there all the time?” Alec asked, still red in his face. It was a lot that exposure and intimacy and he didn’t know if he could let go without Magnus near him.

 

“No love,” Magnus smiled gently, “Just at the start until you get accustomed to two fingers.”

 

“Okay,” he agreed, taking in what he said, as long as Magnus could be next to him eventually, he would be okay.

 

“Alright. Another thing you need to know Alexander, is that two can feel really different,” Magnus said seriously.

 

“Good or bad?” Alec asked.

 

“Could be both,” he replied honestly. “If it hurts, you need to ask me to stop. We’ll slow down. If it’s good, it can be quite intense compared to one finger. If it’s too much, we can stop as well alright?” Magnus assured.

 

“Okay. I’ll stop you if I need to Mags, I promise,” Alec said quietly, earning him a smile from Magnus.

 

Magnus climbed up over him and  went back to kissing him slowly and deeply, reassuring him while making him moan as their tongues duelled and danced with each other. Slowly, he started trailing kisses down to his neck, placing hard smacks and small licks all over it. Alec’s head was thrown to the side, giving his boyfriend space to work his magic and he gasped when Magnus started sucking at a particularly sensitive spot. It was a small and light one but he felt that electricity all the way to his toes.

 

He moved towards Alec’s collarbone, and teased him with hard kisses, small licks and light sucks and Alec’s hands slammed against Magnus’ back, clutching at him as he gave out a small moan.

 

“Fuck Mags,” he whispered.

 

Magnus gave him a devilish smile as he continued, slowly making his way down.

 

Alec gasped and writhed on the bed when he suddenly nipped at his pelvic bone, almost throwing Magnus off.

 

“Mags!” he moaned loudly.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said huskily, as he moved slightly off Alec to the side, “Spread you legs for me baby.”

 

Alec was panting as he looked at Magnus. This was it, he realised. For the first time, he would be willingly exposing himself to someone else. And the intensity and sheer vulnerability of that moment consumed him.

 

His eyes were wide and pleading as he looked at Magnus. Pleading for what he wasn’t sure. His nostrils flared as his breathing became laboured and he all but panted as harsh breaths escaped him. His hands had clutched the sheets in a vice grip and he felt the huge knot of nerves and the sudden stab of anxiety in his gut.

 

Magnus watched him carefully, noticing the way they changed suddenly with that request. His heart dropped when he saw Alec’s lips tremble slightly. _Fuck._

“Hey. Darling. We don’t have to do this,” Magnus assured as he climbed up towards Alec to cup his face.

 

Alec shook his head adamantly. _He wanted this. He did. He just…_

Magnus pulled him into his arms, holding him and his trembling was only more obvious.

 

“Sweetheart,” Magnus whispered into his ear. “It’s okay,” he comforted, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

“We can talk about anything right love?” he asked Alec gently and felt his nod against his shoulder.

 

“We’ve done a lot of things together. But somehow, this seems to be the biggest one for you?” Magnus asked hesitantly. “Why love?” He would have honestly thought that exploring with one finger would have been worse for Alec but he seemed to be a lot more nervous about this. Too nervous for his liking.

 

“I- Um. I-“ Alec stammered.

 

“It’s okay love. Slowly. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere okay? I just want to understand and see if I can help you that’s all,” Magnus entreated.

 

“I just. The last time- when he… it was not my choice. He didn’t do anything else. But this,” he stuttered, hoping that Magnus would understand.

 

It all snapped into place for Magnus then. When that incident had happened to Alec, he had been exposed this way without his consent. He hadn’t had anything enter him but this… this was how he’d been violated. So this was bigger for him. Way bigger.

 

“Fuck. I should have realised baby,” Magnus whispered.

 

“No. You couldn’t have known Mags. I just. I want this Mags. So badly. I trust you too.  It’s not that.  It’s just really intense to be willingly doing this for the first time and I feel so exposed. Bare. Like I’m baring _everything_ to you and it’s a lot.”

 

“I know love. I know. This is a lot darling. And it’s so much more for you,” Magnus comforted, “So we can slow down okay? We can stop and do other things as well.”

 

“No Mags, I want this. I just need a minute okay?” Alec pleaded.

 

“Of course Alexander, as long as you need darling,” he whispered and tried to pull him closer, holding him tighter as he felt him take deep breaths, trying to slow down his racing heart.

 

“I love you Magnus,” Alec whispered into his ear.

 

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus expressed, placing a soft kiss beside his ear.

 

“I think I’m okay now,” Alec said, causing Magnus to lean back and look at him carefully, assessing for himself.

 

“Okay. If at any point of time, it’s too much, tell me okay? We can slow down or pause or even stop,” he implored.

 

Alec met his eyes and nodded.

 

Alec lay back on his back, with Magnus still next to him and he swallowed as he slowly moved his legs apart and nodded at again at Magnus.

 

Magnus leaned in to kiss him slowly first, before moving to settle in between his legs, watching Alec’s face intently.

 

“May I?” he asked, giving Alec a choice.

 

“Yes. Yes please,” Alec softly said.

 

So for the first time, Magnus let his eyes roam all over Alec and Alec willingly let someone do this.

 

“You’re beautiful Alexander,” Magnus whispered, the emotion in his voice reaching Alec’s ears as he knew how much this meant for Alec. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Alec nodded, his wide eyes looking at Magnus, vulnerably.

 

Magnus then reached over to grab a pillow and the lube and turned back to Alec.

 

“Lift your hips for me a little darling,” he requested with a soft smile and quickly put the pillow under him when he did so and open the bottle of lube to slick up his fingers.

 

He leaned forward, and took Alec’s dick into his mouth, slowly raising and lowering himself, to increase his arousal again and reduce his tension.

 

“Ohhhh,” Alec moaned quietly as he watched Magnus, feeling the way his tongue laved around the head of his dick, spurring his arousal higher.

 

Magnus continued his administrations, until he felt that Alec was aroused and relaxed enough before he let one finger prod gently at his entrance.

 

“One finger okay darling?” he warned as he sat back up, replacing his mouth with his other hand as he stroked him slowly.

 

Alec nodded at him, and gasped as he felt it slowly enter and stretch him. When he was in, Magnus slowly and gently moved it in and out, letting Alec get used to the stretch again. When he felt Alec’s body relax against the bed, he added more lube to his fingers after withdrawing his hand.

 

“Ready for two?” Magnus softly asked.

 

“Please,” Alec whispered.

 

“Shh. I’ve got you my darling,” Magnus assured as he slowly pushed in a little with two.

 

“Sweetheart, I need you to take deep breaths, and push out whenever you exhale okay? It’ll help,” Magnus guided and waited until Alec did so.

 

Alec’s jaw had clenched and his eyes had shut tightly as his hands twisted the sheets. It was a lot, but he managed to do as Magnus said and relax that part of himself, even as everything else seemed to tense.

 

“That’s it baby,” Magnus encouraged as he entered slowly until the first knuckle before withdrawing, stretching him slowly.

 

Alec felt the burn as he was stretched wider than he ever had before and it stung slightly, but he could feel it reducing as he kept up the breathing like Magnus instructed and Magnus didn’t make any move to go further.

 

Only when he felt that Alec was ready for more, he pushed to go in deeper, asking Alec first. “Ready for a little more love?” he questioned.

 

“Okay,” Alec whimpered.

 

Slowly, with harsh, hitched breaths and gasps escaping Alec, Magnus continued, repeating his earlier movement, encouraging Alec and letting him get used to a little more before going deeper.

 

Alec was trying desperately to hold on to his control as the intensity threatened to overwhelm him. His jaw was clenched and only the softest moans escaped him, only the smallest gasps. Magnus saw and noticed but he didn’t do anything about it yet. It was scary he knew, when you experienced this overwhelming intensity for the first time and he vowed that he would help Alec, once he stretched him out.

 

 “I’m here Alexander. You’re doing great baby,” he reassured as he finally when the last bit and had two fingers fully inside Alec before stopping, letting him get used to it. “I’m in darling, all the way,” he informed him and Alec opened his wide and shiny eyes to meet his.

 

“Just breathe love. Does it hurt?” Magnus asked.

 

“No. Just stings a little. But it’s okay,” Alec croaked.

 

“Okay. That’s perfect darling. Let me know when you’re ready for me to move alright?” Magnus smiled reassuringly at him.

 

“You can move.  Slowly,” Alec whispered and Magnus did, moving out just the slightest bit and watching as Alec pressed his eyes shut, his muscles tensing as he tried to reign in what he was feeling.

 

“Deep breaths,” he encouraged, as he slowly pulled out more, stretching him further. “That’s it. You’re doing so good.”

 

It took a few minutes before Magnus could withdraw and enter fully and easily, as he stretched and got used to him.

 

Now that he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt him, Magnus encouraged Alec to turn to his side as he climbed up to lie down beside him.

 

“Alexander,” he whispered in awe as he cupped his face. “You okay?”

 

Alec nodded hesitantly against him. “So intense Mags,” he whispered.

 

“I know baby. Is too much?” he asked.

 

“A lot. But don’t stop,” he assured.

 

“I can see you holding back though love,” Magnus asked, the question clear in his tone.

 

“I- I feel like I’m going to fall apart Mags. Like _really_ fall apart. It’s never been this big,” Alec said brokenly against him.

 

“Oh baby. You sure you don’t want to stop?”

 

“I’m sure. Just help me Mags. Please,” he begged.

 

“Okay. Look at me Alexander,” he softly asked, and waited until his glistening eyes met his.

 

“Sweetheart. You know that I’ll _always_ take care of you right?” he asked as he slowly kept up the movements of his fingers, curling them slightly.

 

Alec gave him a small nod. He knew that. Magnus always did. But maybe he just needed the reassurance of hearing that again.

 

“And you’ll _always_ be safe with me?” Magnus continued.

 

“Y-yes,” he stammered.

 

“Then it’s okay Alexander, to fall apart with me, to let me keep you safe and take care of you. It will be so incredibly beautiful my darling. It’ll feel so good,” he reassured as he placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

“It’s okay to let yourself go. To tremble. I know you’re holding back. You don’t have to. Not when I’m right here next to you,” Magnus urged.

 

“It’s okay to let those moans and gasps that you’ve been _desperately_ trying to hold back escape. Because it’s _just_ me okay? And I will never judge you or use them against you. Let me hear your pleasure love. It’s just me and I know you will sound _absolutely_ _divine_ when you let go like that.”

 

Alec felt himself slowly unravelling with every sentence Magnus spoke. It was like Magnus was peeling back layer by layer, exposing the very core of his being. He never knew it would be like this. He never knew he could trust someone like this. But he did. 

 

Magnus moved his fingers, curling

 

“Mags,” he whimpered, slightly louder.

 

“There we go. See? Beautiful,” he praised.

 

“And Alexander? This _is_ incredibly overwhelming. So if the tears come sweetheart? You let them fall okay? I’m right here,” he reassured.

 

Alec lips quivered at that, knowing that it was going to happen. He could feel it. Magnus had slowly peeled back all his layers and he felt bare. Raw. Exposed like never before.

 

“Magnus,” he whimpered. “Fuck,” he moaned as Magnus hit just the right spot.

 

Magnus held him close, his fingers curling as he hit his prostrate over and over and their bodies rubbed against each other. They were both incredibly hard and Magnus angled their bodies just right, to give Alec the friction he needed.

 

Alec was finally moaning loudly now, with harsh, high-pitched whines escaping him as he felt himself get closer and closer. His eyes were filled with emotion as he met Magnus’, desperate for release.

 

“Close,” he whimpered, as the first tear escaped his eye. Magnus kissed it away and encouraged him softly.

 

“Almost there baby. I’m right here. You’re safe,” he reassured. “Let go for me Alexander, come hard for me and let me take care for you,” Magnus urged.

 

“Mag-nus!” Alec gasped loudly, closing his eyes shut as his whole body bucked and bowed into Magnus, gripping and whimpering against him as he came. Magnus drew out his orgasm until he felt Alec couldn’t take it before slowly down.

 

“Fuck sweetheart. So fucking perfect,” Magnus praised, kissing him, holding him tight as he slowly brought him down, pulling out his fingers slowly as Alec gasped against him.

 

He held his trembling boyfriend close, whispering to him as he felt the tears wet his shoulders as he recovered.

 

“It’s okay Alexander. I’m right here. You’re safe with me. Just let it all go and take your time darling,” he encouraged as he soothed him.

 

It took a couple of minutes for his shudders to lessen, for his tears to dry before he finally leaned back and looked at Magnus.

 

“You alright love? Did I hurt you?” Magnus asked lovingly as he brushed away the remnants of his tears.

 

“It stung a little at first. But it got better... I- I loved it Mags. Really. I’ve never felt a-anything like that Thank you Mags. That was… That was perfect,” he whispered.

 

“You were perfect Alexander. Letting go for me like that. It’s the most _beautiful_ thing I’ve seen,” Magnus asserted, before kissing him softly, slowly.

 

They drifted off to sleep like that, facing each other, cuddled close, basking in the glow of having taken another step with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me tell me tell me!!! Did you like that? 
> 
> I really hope you did! Some sweet sweet sweet lovin!
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to Monday's episode!! Hope everything gets settled!! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as simplepleasures101/lovingsh5!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings Alec somwhere real interesting. (Runs away and hides)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is... fun? cute? a little naughty?

Alec slowly opened his eyes the next morning and smiled when he saw Magnus sleeping on his chest, with his arm holding him close. The man looked so calm and innocent, so different from the one who had taken care of him the night before.

 

He blushed as he remembered it, not because he was embarrassed by what they had done, but more because of how different it had felt for him. Who would have thought having just two fingers would feel that different?

 

Magnus had known of course, and the way he’d helped Alec had been beyond incredible.  Alec thought he knew intimacy- but last night had been that on a whole new level. He didn’t know he could share something like that with anyone, that it was okay to be that vulnerable, to completely let yourself go and give yourself to someone. Magnus had somehow, slowly, made him feel safe, secure and had encouraged him with his soft words.

 

He held Magnus slightly harder against him, unable to control the overwhelming flood of love he was feeling at that moment.

 

He was so grateful for him. It was extraordinary really, how they found each other at the right time. It wouldn’t have been this way with anyone else and Alec knew this down to every fibre of his being.

 

He felt Magnus slowly twitch a little, shuffling closer to Alec and heard his breathing pattern start to change. It wasn’t so deep anymore and he knew that Magnus would be waking up soon.

 

When his eyes fluttered open, consciousness slowly returning to them, Alec grabbed hold of his hand.

 

“Good morning Mags,” he said lovingly.

 

Magnus sleepily tilted his head up at Alec, meeting his eyes with a lazy smile.

 

“Good morning Alexander,” he rasped, before he cleared his throat. “Sleep okay?”

 

“Like a baby,” he commented.

 

“Me too,” he said before yawning and stretching.

 

“Last night was amazing Mags,” Alec quietly said, bringing Magnus’ attention quickly to him.

 

Magnus’ gaze was soft and full of love as he looked at Alec.

 

“It was sweetheart. You were incredible,” he praised. “Are you feeling okay? Sore?”

 

Alec hadn’t really thought about it and he shifted a little on the bed, trying to ascertain that. He slowly sat up, pulling Magnus to his side.

 

“Not very. But I will definitely be aware of what we did last night,” he said with a small blush staining his cheeks.

 

Magnus leaned in to kiss his boyfriend slowly on his cheek. He couldn’t believe he was blushing again, after everything they’d shared last night. But it was oh so endearing and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“I love you Alexander. And I don’t think there’s a greater feeling in the world for the trust you had in me yesterday,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too Mags. It’s the easiest thing you know. To trust you. You always know how to help me through it and make me feel safe,” he confessed, earning him a deep kiss on his lips from his boyfriend.

 

“Shall I get started on breakfast for us Mags” he asked after a few slow kisses.

 

“Mmmmmm. You know the way to my heart love,” Magnus sang.

 

* * *

 

Alec had Magnus’ favourite latte waiting for him on the table when he came on of their room and was almost done with their breakfast. This time, he’d made ham toast with macadamia ricotta. It was a quick prep and all he’d needed to do was spread each slice of bread with some of his homemade macadamia ricotta cheese spread, sprinkle it with some basil, pepper and salt before adding the ham and tomatoes and toasting it on the pan. He also cut up some fruits for them to share.

 

Magnus didn’t even take 5 minutes, but when he came out, wearing his silk robe, Alec was bringing the plates to the dining table and he looked at him in shock as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Wow darling. That was fast,” he complimented.

 

“It was easy to do. Try it,” Alec said as he gestured for him to sit down and placed his plate in front of him as he leaned in to kiss his temple, before taking his place next to him.

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Magnus moaned as he chewed on the sandwich. “How is it that you can make a simple sandwich taste so different and good?!” he complained.

 

“Well I do have a secret ingredient here,” Alec teased conspiratorially.

 

“Oh do tell darling,” Magnus said eagerly as he leaned towards his boyfriend.

 

“Homemade macadamia ricotta cheese,” he teased, winking at him.

 

“Fuck. No wonder it tastes amazing,” Magnus complimented. “I swear. I have the best boyfriend on earth. No one knows what they’re missing out on. And I’m keeping you,” Magnus proclaimed, his compliment bringing a slight flush to Alec’s cheek.

 

“Let’s just agree to disagree there,” Alec countered softly, his loving gaze saying it all.

 

They finished their breakfast slowly, before moving to the couch to enjoy their coffee lazily that morning.

 

Magnus was thinking about how far they’d progressed and was thinking about the next step. He wanted to be ready whenever Alec was ready for it and it did do well to be prepared.

 

“Darling. There’s somewhere I want you to go with me. Will you trust me?” he asked.

 

“You know I do Mags,” Alec softly said.

 

“Okay,” Magnus said slightly nervous, “It’s just… I don’t really know how you’ll react to a place like this and once we get there, if you’re not comfortable… we don’t have to go in okay?” Magnus said anxiously.

 

Alec leaned in to kiss him. “Okay,” he agreed easily.

 

* * *

 

Magnus dragged Alec along, heading towards god knew where and Alec let him. He finally stopped and turned around to look at Alec, slightly apprehensive.

 

“Are we here?” Alec asked slowly, taking in his surroundings. There didn’t seem to be much around- a small restaurant, a bookshop and that’s when Alec saw it and his eyes widened. _A sex shop._

 

“Magnus…” he said nervously.

 

Magnus pulled him to the side of the street, away from anyone who would walk by and hear their conversation and moved in close to him.

 

“Here me out first okay? Remember, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t need to do anything okay?” Magnus assured and waited for Alec’s nod.

 

“First, I didn’t tell you because well… I knew you’d be nervous and I didn’t see the need to prolong it. I decided that I’ll tell you hear, outside and let you make the decision here. Instead of letting you feel nervous about it all the way here,” he said apologetically.

 

“That’s fine Mags. Don’t worry about that,” Alec reassured.

 

Magnus nodded, slightly thankful for that. “Okay. First, I know you may be nowhere ready to use anything we see in there and I am in no way asking you for this or pressuring you into this alright?”

 

 

“Mags. I know. You would never…” Alec whispered.

 

“Okay.  As to why we’re here… You know previously… when we had that conversation about how we needed to prepare slowly before going all the way? I know we just took a big step yesterday love… and well… I think it’s better to be prepared for the next one… which would need to involve more stretching… I just… whenever you’re ready for more… I want us to have what we need… I thought maybe we could both pick some… for whenever we’re ready,” he explained and waited for Alec to say something.

 

“I- I’m okay with that. It’s just… do people just walk in there and get stuff just like that?” Alec whispered, his face reddening.

 

“I assure you darling. The people in there have seen it all. There’s nothing to be ashamed about darling. This is us, making it pleasurable for each other,” Magnus assured.

 

“Okay. Okay,” Alec conceded.

 

“Trust me love,” Magnus reminded and Alec nodded, letting me slowly pull him towards the shop.

 

Alec’s whole face flamed the moment they entered the shop. His eyes swung left and right as he tried to take in what ever he saw. Costumes, blindfolds, handcuffs, a whole range of toys for females? God. He honestly didn’t know. His gaze finally fell back on Magnus, looking slightly panicked.

 

“Don’t worry,” Magnus whispered, pulling him along to the right section.

 

“Magnus… I don’t know… There’s so many…” Alec said nervously, pleading at Magnus for help.

 

“I know. I’ll point out a few I think might be good for you alright. Alexander… if you have questions… just ask alright? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just me,” Magnus assured.

 

Alec gave him a soft smile.

 

“Okay. For you darling, I think we need to start with something small. Just to widen you up a little, stretch you a little more than my fingers can… so maybe something like this?” Magnus pointed out to a small anal plug with a flared base.

 

“Or maybe these,” Magnus said when he noticed another set of three that had 3 different sizes, increasing slightly in length and width from the smallest to the largest.

 

Alec swallowed hard and nodded. Magnus brought him further along the aisle before he stopped.

 

“Well. These are vibrators… if you’re so inclined,” Magnus commented, looking at what they had on display to make a recommendation to his shy boyfriend.

 

“Why are they so many?” Alec whispered in shock.

 

“Well. Some of them are unisex. Some aren’t. some can vibrate at different speeds, with different sensations. You see these over here? The head can actually rotate in circles,” he informed Alec, who had been standing behind him and peering over his shoulder, just buried his face against Magnus’ neck as he took in a breath.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

 

“I know love,” Magnus said as he turned to give him a quick hug. “Let me point out just two to you okay? I promise they’re not too wild.”

 

“Okay,” Alec agreed before leaning up again. Magnus gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before turning back to the shelves.

 

“This one here should be simple and good. It’s thin so it’ll be easy to go in, and it vibrates so that might be good to start with. Now this one, might be a little more adventurous. It’s a prostrate massager. It’s almost like a normal one… except for the slight curve at the end to hit your prostrate darling,” Magnus told him softly, watching as he swallowed again.

 

Magnus brought him to a different section again, stopping in front of anal beads.

 

“What are these Mags?” Alec whispered, staring at them.

 

“Anal beads darling. I know they look weird. But the feel good going in and coming out. Because you keep feeling that stretch before your body relaxs,” Magnus shared, watching him carefully. He didn’t look too convinced by this and Magnus understood. It was too much for a novice.

 

“Alright. You want to pick some love?” Magnus asked him gently, not pressuring him.

 

Alec nervously looked at Magnus again. “Okay. Maybe the one with the three sizes? The one you showed me at the start?” he asked shyly.

 

“Good choice darling,” Magnus praised, bringing him to that section. “Colour?” he asked.

 

There were so many. Black, purple, pink, red. “Black please,” he requested, to no one’s surprise.

 

“A vibrator next?” he asked hesitantly and they both walked over to that section. Alec hesitantly picked both the one Magnus recommended.

 

“What about for you Mags?” Alec then asked, not wanting this to be only about his pleasure.

 

“Darling. Before I say something, I realise there’s something important we haven’t really talked about. Safe sex. I know you haven’t before. But I have. And I got myself tested when we got together. I never really told you because I didn’t want to be seen as pressuring you or anything. But I am clean. I can show it to you when we get home,” Magnus said hesitantly.

 

“Mags?” Alec said, not sure what had brought this on. “You don’t have to. I trust you.”

 

“Oh but I insist darling. The reason why I brought this up is that… I was hoping we could share some of this?” he said shyly, gesturing over the toys.

 

Alec closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _Fuck._

“Okay,” he whispered hoarsely. “But if there’s more that you like… let’s get those too,” Alec requested.

 

Magnus watched him carefully and thought about it for a while, before taking one of the anal beads and putting it in the basket.

 

“I’ve not tried this before. I understand how it works… but I wouldn’t mind you trying it on me one day,” he said slowly.

 

Alec saw the slight nerves in his boyfriend who he thought nothing could faze and leaned in to kiss him gently.

 

“I wouldn’t mind that as well,” he assured.

 

“There’s one more thing. Or two,” Magnus said nervously.

 

“Tell me Mags. It’s okay,” Alec persuaded.

 

“You may not be very comfortable with it,” he gulped.

 

“Hey. I’ll tell you if I’m not. But let me make that decision baby.”

 

“Would you be open to using… blindfolds or handcuffs? On me?” Magnus said quickly, not meeting Alec’s eyes.

 

 _Fucking hell._ Alec had no issues. On himself sure. He was nowhere near being able to do _that_. But on Magnus? He didn’t mind if Magnus was okay with that.

 

“Lead the way Mags,” Alec spoke softly, causing Magnus to jerk his head up to meet his eyes in shock. He had not been expecting that. Alec gently squeezed his hand.

 

Magnus brought him out front and picked out a black blindfold and a pair of furry maroon handcuffs and quickly dropped them into the basket.

 

They brought their items to the cashier who ran up their items without batting an eyelash. When she got to the vibrators though she paused, turning to look at them.

 

“I do have samples of these. Would you like to feel how they vibrate before making your purchase?” she asked.

 

Alec and Magnus turned to look at each other wide-eyed, not knowing how to respond to that.

 

“Okay let me just get it for you,” she said, making the decision for them.

 

To both their embarrassments, she turned both on and brought them through the various settings, letting them feel and decide if they were okay before ringing them up when they quickly assured her it was fine.

 

The moment they stepped out of the shop, they turned to look at each other and burst out in uncontrollable giggles. Alec gently pulled Magnus to the side, as he clutched his stomach and tried to stop his laughing fit.

 

“So we’re going home now I presume?” Alec asked, which caused Magnus to start again.

 

“Can you- Can you imagine bringing this to lunch?!” he croaked out before laughing again. “What if it spilled out of the bag?”

 

The thought itself ensured that Alec joined in, his chuckles turning into a full belly laugh.

 

“Home it is,” he finally said, once they’d calmed down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehhehehehhehee. 
> 
> I'm hiding in my corner. Oops. I had this idea for a while and was contemplating whether or not I should write it and I finally decided why the hell not?
> 
> How was that? Did that make you blush as much as I did writing it? Hehe. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Next up, siblings take a trip!
> 
> Hit me up on twitter if you like: lovingsh5/simplepleasures101


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly longer than usual! I hope you like it!

Over the next few weeks, they developed some sort of routine between themselves. Magnus met Alec for lunch at the restaurant often, and food was always prepared and ready whenever he appeared. Alec swore that in terms of allegiance, Magnus probably had a higher priority than him for his staff. The irony.

 

They also made it a point on every Wednesday to go to the pool together. Alec was really proud about how far Magnus had come and he made it a point to always tell him. They could now safely and comfortably stand in water that was neck deep and Alec thought it was amazing. The first time they’d done it, Magnus couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day- it had been really sweet to watch that joy and Alec was really happy for him.

 

When Dr Rodriguez had cleared Alec for physical activities, they spent their Thursday mornings heading to the gym. They had practised the previous self defence moves taught to Alec and Magnus and to remind Alec of some of the ways to get out of certain positions again. Once Alec got familiar, they had fun sparring with each other and Alec also tried to ‘attack’ Magnus, seeing how he would get out of it as well.

 

They’d done well for themselves and Alec thought maybe they needed a little break, some time away to enjoy themselves. It had been a while since they took a trip together as a family as well and he thought they could go to their usual place they liked to go to in summer. His mother had inherited a cottage in Newport from her parents which was usually maintained by a housekeeper and a groundskeeper. Whenever they stayed over, and they hadn’t in years, they’d clean up the place a little and maybe even hire a chef.

 

Alec decided that he’d get an idea of what Magnus thought about it first before making any other plans.

 

“Hey Mags,” Alec said, turning to look at his boyfriend who was sitting on the sofa, watching some tv.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Can I ask you about something?” Alec requested, waiting as Magnus paused the show and turned to face him.

 

“Of course darling.”

 

“I was thinking… maybe we could take a trip together? Go somewhere?” Alec hesitantly suggested.

 

Magnus smiled warmly at his boyfriend. “That sounds lovely darling. When and what do you have in mind?”

 

“As soon as you want actually. We have like a summer cottage a couple of hours drive away. It has about 5 rooms and a housekeeper and whenever we go there, the chef will be there as well. It’s a great place- near to the beach, good seafood and we have a pool as well. There are some activities we could do too- hiking, yoga, stargazing, going to the spa. What do you think?” Alec asked eagerly.

 

“I think it sounds perfect love,” Magnus smiled at him widely. “I can take time off anytime. What about you?”

 

“I can too. I mean previously I was on medical and hospitalisation leave so can take some time off. And I know they can definitely handle the restaurant without me there. Would you be okay with my family and Clary and Simon coming along? Or do you want it to be just us?” Alec asked him.

 

“I’m okay with them coming Alexander. I think it’ll be quite fun. You ask everyone and let me know when’s good?”

 

“I will. I love you Mags. I can’t wait. You’re gonna have the best time!” he said excitedly.

 

“I always do with you,” he quietly asserted, earning him a slow kiss from his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, the trip was confirmed and Alec and Magnus were set to pick up Max before driving up while Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon rode together and would be due to arrive that night while Alec would arrive in the late morning. Maryse couldn’t make it earlier, but she told them she might be able to come for the last two days. The rest of them planned to spend a total of 5 days there together.

 

Magnus had been so excited and had packed a lot of clothes so that he would have many options to choose from. Alec had just shaken his head, exasperatedly but didn’t complain. Magnus had also taken their bag of newly washed toys, and looked at Alec with a silent question. They still hadn’t gotten around to using any of it so he wanted it left to Alec. Alec had just taken two of the plugs and simple thin vibrator and packed it in his things without saying anything and Magnus packed some lube and condoms. Always good to be prepared.

 

They loaded up the car with their bags before heading to his Mom’s place for Max.

 

They were waiting for him on the porch as he drove in, and they both got out of the car to give Maryse a hug. After greeting them, Max quickly placed his bag in the back before climbing in as Alec and Magnus chatted with Maryse a little.

 

“How are you doing Maryse?” Magnus asked after hugging her.

 

“I’m good Magnus. Better. Looking forward to joining all of you in a few days,” she said smiling at him.

 

“Good Mom. Come as soon as you can. I’m sure you need it too,” Alec said and his mother turned to smile at him.

 

“I will. You take care of Max okay? The doctor cleared him for all the activities, you mentioned. Slow walks are fine. Relaxing in the pool is fine. Just remind him not to cannonball,” Maryse informed him.

 

“We will Mom,” he assured her.

 

“Alright I’ll let you boys go. Drive safe and call me once you’ve arrived!” she said, giving them a wave as they walked back to the car.

 

They entered the car and put on their seatbelts as Max bounced excitedly on the seat.

 

“Let’s go lovebirds!” he shouted as Magnus let out a loud laugh and Alec facepalmed. _Lovebirds. Seriously._

Magnus turned to look at him with laughter in his eyes and Alec couldn’t help the contagious smile that appeared on his face.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Their conversations throughout the drive involved Max asking them questions about their jobs and Alec asking Max about how he was doing in school especially since he’d just gone back. Max had been happy to share about how his classmates and made him a welcome back poster and had all clapped when he returned. He was also really happy that his teachers and friends had taken time out of school to help him catch up on what he had missed.

 

“So Magnus,” Max started, his tone teasing, which got Alec’s shackles up. “You love my brother huh?”

 

“I do,” Magnus replied happily, meeting Max’s eyes on the rearview mirror.

 

“What do you love about him?” Max asked.

 

“Max!” Alec hissed.

 

“Oh it’s alright Alexander,” Magnus said shushing him.

 

“Your brother is the most amazing man I’ve met Max,” Magnus gushed. “He’s pretty selfless, always going out of the way for the people he cares about,” he continued as he took Alec’s free hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“He’s also one of the strongest people I know and every day I’m with him, I admire that and he also helps me to see the strength in me, which is something I can never repay. He’s incredibly kind and compassionate and with him, I’m _better_. He’s the best man I know Max and I could probably spend the whole day talking to you about why I love him.”

 

Alec had slowed the car down at the sidewalk and turned to pull Magnus to him to place a hard kiss on his lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too darling,” Magnus said softly.

 

“Awwww you guys!” Max exaggeratedly teased, causing Alec to immediately lean back into his seat and start the car again, with redness blooming all over his face.

 

“So there you have it Max,” Magnus said, smiling at Max.

 

“So brother…. You love Magnus right?” Max remarked.

 

“Yes. I do,” Alec said, almost grudgingly, knowing what was coming.

 

“What do _you_ love about him?” Max challenged his brother with a smirk.

 

“Alexander you don’t have to…” Magnus gave in.

 

“Shut up,” Alec said softly. He was going to do this. Magnus had after all and Magnus of all people, deserved to hear this.

 

“Max. That’s the simplest and most difficult question to answer but I’m going to do my best. He was my light Max, when everything around me seemed dark. He brought me out of a terrible place, with kindness, gentleness, and love. _He_ is the selfless one Max. I can’t tell you how many times he’s dropped everything for me because I needed him. I cannot put into words how much he has done for me, how he always looks out for me, and makes sure that above everything else, that I feel safe. I trust him with my heart, body and soul,” he vowed.

 

Magnus’ eyes stung at that and he looked down into his hands. Max noticed and didn’t say anything but when Alec turned to look at him lovingly, he noticed him, not meeting his eyes with his gaze lowered and pulled the car over.

 

“Mags,” Alec whispered as he gently turned and lifted his chin towards his, meeting his glistening eyes.

 

“I love you,” he quietly said. “and I meant every word. _You,_ Magnus Bane, are the best person I know.” He pulled Magnus into his chest, letting him bury his face as he placed a soft kiss against his temple. Magnus just breathed against him, quietly composing himself before leaning back to smile at Alec.

 

“You see what I have to deal with Max?” he blubbered slightly and Max nodded solemnly.

 

Max was really pleased with both their answers. He wanted to know what they saw in each other and he wanted to see how far they’d fallen. Pretty deep it seemed and he was really happy that they matched each other.

 

“So Max. Anyone new in your life?” Alec asked, turning the tables on him.

 

“Did Mom tell you?” Max stuttered, causing both Alec and Magnus to smile.

 

“Nope. You just did. Spill,” Alec said, deciding it was time to give his brother a taste of his own medicine.

 

Max sighed.

 

“It’s this girl in school. Her name’s Lucy. I think I like her?” Max said.

 

“Have you told her about it?” Magnus asked, interested.

 

“No. I’m scared to ruin our friendship? We sit next to each other and well we do talk quite often. I’m just afraid of her not feeling the same way you know?”

 

Alec and Magnus shared a look and Magnus decided to let Alec take this one.

 

“Sometimes Max, you have to take a risk so that you can get what you what. You could always let her know how you feel. And if she doesn’t feel the same way, just reassure her that it’s okay and you’re not upset or anything, and continue being friends. Go in, making your expectations clear,” he advised.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus added on, “Just tell her something like, you just wanted to share how you feel and she doesn’t need to do anything about it. Tell her you think she’s amazing and you would love to see if things can develop further if she’s open but if she’s not, it’s okay too because she’s a really good friend.”

 

“That- That sounds less scary,” Max agreed. “Thanks.”

 

 

“You’re welcome Max. Let us know okay? How it works out?” Alec said.

 

“Okay,” Max said, deep in thought.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the cottage and Alec watched the wonder wash over Magnus’ face with a smile. Magnus took in the grand Italian villa and the manicured gardens that greeted them where he parked.

 

“Come on. Let me show you around,” Alec said eagerly as they got their bags and went in. After greeting Charles who was their groundskeeper and Natasha their housekeeper, Alec brought Magnus up the grand staircase to where all the rooms were located. They left their bags at the staircase, as Alec took Magnus’ hand in his.

 

The rooms were otherworldly, each having their own theme. The first one was Max’s, which had a wooden platform bed against a red-brick wall- modern, yet stylish all the same.

 

“Yes!” Max exclaimed as he sunk into the bed with a sigh. “I’ve missed this,” he admitted.

 

“Yeah me too buddy,” Alec confirmed. “I’ll leave you to settle in a little while I show Magnus around okay?”

 

The next room was usually Alec’s. It simple and elegant with a black and white theme throughout. From the photos behind the bed to the sheets, everything was monochrome.

 

“Wow. Sleek,” Magnus commented as he took it all in.

 

“Yeah. This is usually mine. But my Mom asked if we could switch,” Alec said.

 

“Hah! Well now I’m not surprised. It _is_ very you darling,” Magnus chirped as he gestured towards the colours again.

 

“Shut up,” Alec muttered, though his smile betrayed his thoughts.

 

“So we’re not staying here?” Magnus asked.

 

“Nope. My mother… well. She didn’t want to stay in the room she and my father used to share,” he explained.

 

“Ah. Of course.”

 

Alec brought Magnus into the third room, which was always Izzy’s. It had a little bit of a country/Victorian vibe, with grey painted walls and the furniture from the bed to the set of drawers and the cabinet were all white. The carpet and the comforter had floral prints, adding to the whole feel of the room.

 

“This is nice too. Cosy, comfortable and so different from the other two,” Magnus smiled as he took it in.

 

“Yeah. It’s all different from each other. We had a little bit of a say in how it was designed and we each chose something very different,” Alec informed him.

 

The next room Alec explained was Jace’s.

 

Magnus walked in and peered around, taking in the stone walls at the back of the bed, and the general dark grey theme around. It had pops of colour though, two yellow sidetables and some yellow cushions on the bed.

 

“Nice. Modern, manly and elegant as well,” he praised.

 

“Come on. Let me show you where we’ll be staying,” Alec beamed as he pulled Magnus towards the last room.

 

Magnus gasped softly and came to a stop as he entered the room. The walls were a deep blue, turquoise almost, and there was a royal looking bed with a gold headrest in front of it. The emerald sheets added to the whole grand and royal feel the room had going on.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered.

 

“You like it? If you don’t, we could always swap,” Alec said nervously.

 

“I love it darling,” Magnus said it awe as he walked deeper.

 

“It has a jacuzzi,” Alec commented, “I’m not sure if it you’re okay with that.” He pointed towards the bathroom and followed Magnus in.

 

Magnus looked at the jacuzzi, noticing the depth in particular.

 

“It’ll be fine love. As long as you’re with me. We can control the depth right?” Magnus asked.

 

“We can. As long as the jets are covered with water, all’s good,” Alec explained.

 

There was also a shower of course, with white and gold mosaic tiles lining up the wall and a huge rain shower with what looked like nozzles were also found on the attachment on the wall.

 

It was luxurious and decadent and Magnus loved it. He turned to Alec with a huge ear-splitting grin on his face.

 

“I love it darling. This is going to be the best trip ever!” he proclaimed.

 

They brought their bags to their rooms and unpacked a little before Max came to look for them.

 

“Hey you guys want to go to the pool?” Max asked earnestly and Alec turned to look at Magnus who looked to him with a little bit of nerves.

 

“Max. Hey. Magnus might be a little tired but I’ll joined you okay?” Alec said, not wanting to put Magnus in a spot. “Go get changed.”

 

When Max left, Alec turned to Magnus and walked straight to him, pulling him closer.

 

“What do you want to do Mags?” he gently asked.

 

“How deep is it?” Magnus asked him slowly.

 

“We can stand. Not any deeper than what you’ve had so far, I promise,” Alec assured him. “You can change, and decide there if you want to go in or not. If you just want to relax by the pool, that’s perfectly okay too.”

 

Magnus nodded and decided that he’ll give it a shot.

 

They changed into their swim trunks and wore a t-shirt over as they walked to the pool and saw Max already laying out a towel and applying some sun block on himself.

 

“Do me?” Magnus whispered with a glint in his eyes and a hint of a smirk.

 

“Gladly,” Alec grinned as he helped Magnus lift his shirt.

 

Alec applied it methodically, warming it up with his hands first before he covered Magnus’ back in smooth strokes. He was mindful of Max nearby or this would have gone on very differently.

 

When he was done, Magnus took the bottle from him and returned the favour, choosing to give his boyfriend a quick massage in the process as his groans pleased him.

 

“Alright I’m going in,” Max stated and Alec immediately opened his eyes.

 

“Stairs Max,” Alec firmly said, as Max turned his exasperated eyes to him. “I mean it.”

 

Max grudgingly walked towards the stairs and slowly made his way into the water as Alec turned to look at Magnus.

 

“Shall we?” Alec asked, allowing Magnus to make his own decision.

 

“Okay,” he agreed and Alec grabbed for his hand and led him towards the steps.

 

Holding his hand gently in his, Alec went down two steps first, to allow Magnus to see how deep it was before he followed. He repeated this a few times, knowing that Magnus would fear not knowing or being prepared for the depth as he slowly led his boyfriend in.

 

He recognised the nerves in Magnus’ eyes. They were subtle but there.

 

But to anyone else watching, all they would see was the love and trust in Magnus’ eyes as his boyfriend slowly led him into the water.

 

When they were in, Alec pulled Magnus to him and felt his arms encircle him, holding on for a moment before he let go and peered up at Alec who was looking softly at him. He couldn’t help it, he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend slowly, silently expressing his gratefulness for his help.

 

They slowly walked towards Max, which was odd really, since Max was swimming. But Magnus hadn’t really gotten to swimming yet and Alec didn’t want to let go of his hand just yet.

 

Max’s head came out of the water as he looked at them.

 

“Want to play a game?” Max asked.

 

“What do you have in mind Max?” Alec asked.

 

Max immediately got out of the pool and ran off to the shed before he came back with a beach volleyball and a frisbee.

 

Magnus’ eyes lighted up at the sight of the frisbee.

 

“Frisbee!” he exclaimed and Max brought it and was going to jump in when Alec was quick to shout, “Stairs!”

 

“Oh come on,” he groaned but did as his brother asked.

 

“You okay to stand in a triangle? Without me next to you?” Alec softly asked Magnus.

 

“Yeah,” he softly said, his grateful eyes meeting Alec’s. “I’ll be okay,” he assured.

 

They took their positions and Max sent the frisbee out towards Alec who leaped up to catch it, before sending it Magnus’ way.

 

They tried that a few times, before switching it up, throwing it to whomever they felt like. After a while, Max had suggested trying to throw it while closing their eyes which they gave in to.

 

Magnus’ loud laughter rang out as Alec tried but failed miserably to send it to Max who had to swim out to get the frisbee who had greatly missed him. Max and Magnus didn’t do that badly to Alec’s dismay, with Max sending it in the right direction though lacking in strength. Magnus was the opposite, with too much strength, making it slightly higher, but Alec had to leap to catch it.

 

The loud, unfiltered laughs that echoed from Max and Magnus brought a wide smile to Alec’s face. Their pure unbridled joy was contagious and he was so glad that he was here enjoying this with his two favourite people.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I hope I didn't bore you? I'm not feeling so good about this chapter. Oh wells. 
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Appreciate it!
> 
> More exciting times ahead!
> 
> Hit me up on twitter! simplepleasures101/lovingsh5


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sibilings arrive and have a fun night together. A chapter full of teasing, fluff, love and well smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired? This is longgg... I think you're gonna like it! I'm so excited for you to read it!!!

It was almost lunch when they got out of the pool and decided to have lunch that had been prepared for the three of them. Since Max had been with them, Alec had called ahead and asked for Bolognese.

 

They dried up as much as they could before going to the kitchen. The food had been placed in a warmer for them and Alec helped himself to the dishes and began serving up three portions while Magnus and Max sat down at the counter. They didn’t use the dining table since it was just the three of them.

 

Max was adventurously slurping up his spaghetti loudly much to Alec’s embarrassment. Magnus didn’t really care and was chuckling at Max’s antics. He saw that Max had a little bit of sauce on his chin and slowly took a napkin to wipe it off gently as Max stood still and tilted his chin towards Magnus.

 

Alec watched his boyfriend do that for his brother and something clenched in his heart. _Magnus would be a great father._

 

His gaze was soft as he looked at the both of them, and when Magnus turned back to his food, he met Alec’s gaze with a little surprise, not sure what had warranted the love that was clearly shining out of his eyes at that moment. He returned it with an easy smile of his own before he went back to his food.

 

Once Alec was almost finished, a yawn escaped him. Being in the water, and having had lunch, and well having driven the whole way here, suddenly hit him all at once.

 

“Nap time?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yes. Yes please,” Alec murmured.

 

“Alright. Max you’ll be okay?” Magnus asked as he turned back to the younger Lightwood.

 

“Yup. Probably gonna do the same as you too. Well. Maybe not _the same_ ,” Max said cheekily.

 

“Oh god,” Alec muttered to himself as Magnus grinned widely and winked at Max.

 

Alec was the _cutest_ when he was embarrassed. But by the right people of course.

 

“Come on love,” Magnus said, as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet and led him to their room.

 

“Shower first okay?” Magnus said as he dragged him into the bathroom where they both shed their clothes and stepped into the shower, not even questioning the fact that they would shower together.

 

Magnus watched as Alec slowly turned the knobs, switching on the rain shower and the various nozzles that would hit their bodies at various angles. He hissed when the cold water first hit him and Alec shot him an apologetic glance before he sighed as the water slowly heated up.

 

He pulled Magnus towards him and turned Magnus’ back towards the nozzles, enjoying Magnus’ groan as his muscles were hit with delicious pressure.

 

“Fuck darling. We need this,” he moaned, as he held Alec close. He lay his head against Alec’s shoulder, enjoying the water raining down on them for a few moments with his boyfriend’s naked body in his arms before he slowly turned them so that Alec got hit by the nozzles as well.

 

“Ohhhhh,” Alec groaned softly. “So good.”

 

Magnus smiled at that as he leaned up to kiss him. They traded slow, languorous kisses back and forth, enjoying the laziness and comfort of each other.

 

Their hands trailed down each other’s backs, not to arouse but to savour.

 

Alec reached forward to turn off the shower before reaching for a bottle of shampoo so that he could get to Magnus’ hair, which had been gelled up that morning. Slowly, he ran his fingers through it and massaged his head as Magnus closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling, before he did the same for Alec.

 

They took turns, washing each other’s bodies, trading smiles and kisses like they had all the time in the world.

 

When they got out of the shower and dressed in just their boxers, they hit the bed and Magnus let out a loud groan as he sunk into the plush mattress.

 

“C’mere,” Alec said as he opened his arms and Magnus willingly snuggled into them, as they drifted off to sleep.

 

______

 

The rest of the family arrived in time for dinner. Max heard the call pull up as he exclaimed excitedly, “They’re here!”

 

They went to open the door for them as they came in and exchanged hugs and greeted each other.

 

“Hey you guys,” Alec greeted as he reached forward to pull his sister into a hug, before reaching for Jace.

 

Simon and Clary got hugs from Alec too and it was something they were still getting used to, since this was a more recent phenomena, though they returned in happily.

 

“Go on up yall. Get settled in and we’ll get dinner set up alright?” Magnus suggested and gently pushed them towards the staircase with their bags.

 

The chef had spoken to Alec before he left that night and he knew that there needed to be some prep. They were going to have burgers that night and though everything was technically ready, there was still some assembling required.

 

Max and Magnus followed Alec into the kitchen and listened to his instructions carefully as they washed their hands and set about preparing the burgers for their family.

 

They had brioche breads that they placed the lettuce over first on one end and tomatoes and a little barbeque sauce on the other. Next came the meat, which had just recently been cooked so it was still warm. They placed the patty over the tomatoes before adding the last ingredient- the x factor that made the burger amazing. It had been Alec’s suggestion one trip and it had never been outdone thus far. Guacamole.

 

They’d just finished assembling the 7 burgers when they heard the rest of their family coming down the stairs.

 

As Max and Magnus brought out the plates to the dining table, Alec took out the two final dishes to complete their meal- fried and a fruit salad.

 

“Yessssss!” Jace shouted when he saw the burgers. They were always his favourites.

 

They took their seats around the table and were quick to dig into their food.

 

Moans rang out in satisfaction as they first bit into it, especially from the new arrivals since they had been travelling for a while and were bound to be hungry.

 

“So… What have you been up to?” Izzy asked the three of them.

 

“We came in the late morning,” Max answered for them. “We went for a swim, played a little frisbee. Did you know our brother is quite the romantic?” Max bubbled, causing a blush to start forming on Alec’s face.

 

Max went into a vivid and dramatic description of how Alec had led Magnus into the water, slowly while holding his hands and meeting his eyes. Alec’s blush deepened and Magnus took his hand and squeezed it. They gazes met and Magnus’ was loving and soft. It seemed romantic to everyone else, but only they knew exactly what Alec had been doing for Magnus. He gave him a sincere smile which Alec returned.

 

Both of them were unaware, that the whole table had been staring at them, Izzy with light and love in her eyes, Jace with wide eyes, a tease right there on the tip of his tongue, while Simon and Clary looked at them with gentle, wry smiles.

 

“And then, we all had a ‘nap’ for a few hours,” he teased, raising two fingers in the so-called sign.

 

Alec’s head slammed against the table and Magnus laughed at the action.

 

“We didn’t do anything,” Alec groaned but everyone heard them.

 

 He lifted his head and glared at his little brother.

 

“We’re not bringing you anywhere again,” he complained, pointing his finger at him.

 

“Oh come now everyone. We were really tired. We’d just been in the pool, had lunch and poor Alexander had been driving for _hours_ ,” Magnus said, a smirk in his eyes. “He needed to rest to gain his strength for tonight,” he continued with a glint in his eyes.

 

Jace let out a huge guffaw and everyone cracked up as Alec choked on his drink. Magnus insinuation had been clear. Magnus was innocently playing with his earring when Alec turned his glare at him.

 

“What darling? I meant dinner with your family,” he said sneakily as everyone laughed harder.

 

Alec just shook his head as he continued to glare at his boyfriend who had the nerve to lean forward to place a quick kiss against his lips.

 

But it served its purpose and even though Alec tried to maintain his glare, the beginnings of a small smile started at the corners of his mouth.

 

Izzy looked over at Alec and it melted her heart, to see her brother this relaxed and playful. It was still a rather new sight to her but it was one that she treasured. She caught Magnus’ eye and gave him a soft smile, which he returned in understanding.

 

This time, they decided to play a game of charades and decided to split in terms of how they travelled that day. Magnus, Alec and Max were in one team while the rest formed the other.

 

They used an app to generate moving titles and Simon volunteered to be the first one. He had 30 seconds to make his team guess.

 

He held up 4 fingers, letting his team know that it had 4 words. He raised one finger to indicate he was going to act the first word, and stiffened his limbs and pretended to be like a soldier. “March!” Izzy shouted and he nodded eagerly.

 

He raised up four fingers, before turning his hands out and waddling around. “Penguin!” Clary exclaimed.

 

“March of the Penguins!!!” Izzy shrieked and Simon put his fist into the air and leaned down to place a loud smack on her lips.

 

Alec went next and immediately smiled. This he could do.

 

He raised two fingers first before pretending to iron clothes. He was about to point to all the men in the room when Magnus shrieked. “Iron Man!”

 

He shot him a brilliant smile as he went back to his team and continued the tradition of placing a kiss on his lips.

 

Jace went next and grinned at his team when he saw his word. He raised two fingers before immediately started banging on his chest.

 

“Planet of the apes!” Simon shouted and Izzy immediately smacked his leg. “Two words Si” she reminded.

 

“Monkey King!” Simon then said and Jace sent his team an exasperated look. He thought for a moment as the time continued before he pretended to put a crown on his head.

 

“King Kong!” Clary exclaimed. “Finally!” Jace uttered as he leaned in to kiss her.

 

Max’s turn was next and he quickly looked at Alec and Magnus and raised three fingers. Alec held Magnus’ hand in his lap as they both stared at Max intently.

 

Max started punching and kicking in the air. It was barely five seconds but Magnus screamed, “Kung Fu Panda!”

 

“Yes!!!” Max exclaimed as he sat down in front of them again. “Please don’t kiss me,” he remarked and Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

 

They held him down together and placed one smack after another on his cheek which Max immediately wiped off!

 

“Awww! Gross you guys!” he exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing.

 

Izzy went next, smiling as she got hers. She forgot to tell them the number of words, doing the ‘I love you’ gesture before pointing at Simon.

 

“Love Simon?” Jace asked.

 

Izzy shook her head, realising her mistake before raising up four fingers.

 

She then raised one, two and three fingers before repeating the ‘I love you’ gesture.

 

“I love you!” Simon shouted and Izzy nodded eagerly.

 

She raised her fourth finger before she started pointing to all the men in the room.

 

“I love you, man!” Clary shouted and Izzy gave her a high 5 before sitting down again.

 

“What no kiss?” Magnus sniggered softly to Alec.

 

“Behave,” Alec warned him.

 

It was Magnus’ turned next and Magnus took a good luck kiss from Alec before he stood up to face his team.

 

He saw his word and thought quickly before raising one finger to his team.

 

He immediately started imitating all the animals they’d done before. “Penguin!” Alec shouted.

 

“Ape!” Max did. They watched at Magnus artfully imitated a lion after, and howled a wolf, before pretending to be an elephant.

 

“Zoo!” Alec exclaimed and Magnus nodded earnestly at him, giving him a ‘continue’ gesture.

 

Alec turned to Max, “Max that cartoon! The one zoo one with all the animals! It won awards for the animation!”

 

“Zootopia!!!” Max shrieked as Magnus did a victory dance.

 

Clary went next, the last one for their team. She stared at her word before her eyes widened. She wasn’t sure if she could do it.

 

She raised three fingers, before starting to act out the second word.

 

She crawled on all fours, and Simon asked, “An animal?”

 

She shook her head, trying to act out feelers and wings. “An insect!” Izzy said excitedly.

 

Clary nodded, asking them to continue. “A butterfly! A beetle! A grasshopper!”

 

Clary shook her head, her eyes widening as she asked to keep going.

 

“A bug!” Simon then said and she turned to nod eagerly in his direction, pointing desperately at him.

 

“A bug’s life!” Izzy shouted and Clary gave a sign of relief. They had made it just in the nick of time.

 

Magnus, Max and Alec looked at each other and quickly decided that Alec would represent their team again.

 

Alec went up saw his word and laughed. This was going to be fun.

 

He held up three fingers, and showed the first one again to say he was going for the first word.

 

He dropped to the floor quickly, before raising the second finger and stuck out his tongue, pretending to be dead.

 

“Oh!” Magnus exclaimed and Alec looked to him excitedly. Magnus’ knowing look soon changed into a devilish smile as he eyed the timer.

 

“Third word darling,” Magnus encouraged with an evil glint as Alec’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stood up again.

 

He pointed at Magnus, his hands making a silhouette of a man as Magnus continued to blink innocently back at him.

 

He rolled his eyes before decided to commit and started to fan himself and fluttering his eyes at Magnus with an ‘oh my god’ expression on his face. Giggles erupted around the room as everyone watched them.

 

“Why darling,” Magnus teased, smiling coyly up at his boyfriend. “Are you saying I’m _drop dead gorgeous_?” Magnus smirked as he emphasised the title of the movie.

 

“Fucking finally,” Alec muttered as his boyfriend battered his eyelashes at him.

 

Alec went straight up to Magnus and kissed him firmly. “Yes I am,” he whispered, though everyone heard it.

 

“Man that was smooth,” Simon commented. “Did you know your brother was that smooth?” he asked in Jace and Izzy’s direction.

 

“Nope,” three voices answered.

 

 

When they finally called it a night, Magnus sighed happily as they entered their room and finally shut the door.

 

He turned to look at Alec who was already looking at him, his eyes dark as they eyed him.

 

“Finally,” he whispered as he kissed Magnus fiercely. Magnus returned the kiss with an equal amount of fire as his hands desperately clutched Alec.

 

The whole night of flirting, teasing, in front of everyone and them not being able to do much had finally let to this outpouring as they were finally alone.

 

Their mouths devoured each other as they tongues met and teased each other. Alec finally broke their kiss with a gasp as he panted for breath.

 

His hands shook slightly as he reached for the button on Magnus’ floral shirt and he slowly undressed him as Magnus did the same, wanting to get Alec naked just as fast.

 

Naked, their chests still heaving as they caught their breath, Magnus pulled Alec to the bed as he asked him an important question.

 

“What do you want tonight darling?” he said huskily, as his eyes took in his gorgeous boyfriend on the bed, laid out for him.

 

Alec looked at Magnus shyly. “Could we… the toy?” he asked softly.

 

“Of course,” Magnus said with a gentle smile as he went to take out the lube and the toys, bringing it to Alec.

 

“Which ones love?” Magnus asked softly as he took them out.

 

Alec looked at them and quickly looked back at Magnus. “The- the plugs?” he said hesitantly as he blushed. _Did people really just casually talk about this?_

“Hey. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Magnus assured him, knowing his boyfriend.

 

Alec gave him a small smile as Magnus took the smallest plug and kept the rest away.

 

“We’ll try this one tonight okay? Don’t want it to be too much for you. We’ll go slow,” Magnus explained and Alec nodded at him.

 

Magnus resumed their kisses, flooding Alec with desire as he climbed over him and met his lips with a scorching kiss as their bodies rubbed against each other.

 

Alec’s hands came around to run themselves down Magnus’ back to grip his ass and pull him against him harder as they ground against each other.

 

Magnus moaned into Alec’s ear as the frisson of pleasure swept through him. Alec turned his head slightly to rain wet kisses down his neck and nipped him a little where his shoulder met his neck.

 

“Fuck Alexander,” Magnus said thickly as he got control of himself and turned the tables on Alec, nipping his ears as Alec gasped.

 

He trailed kisses to his neck, and without any mercy, he sucked hard on various places, careful not to leave marks. They were on a family vacation after all.

 

His tongue whirled around his nipple and sucked gently as his hips met Alec’s and Alec’s body arched beautifully into his mouth.

 

“Mags,” he moaned as his head thrashed on the bed.

 

Magnus used his fingers and lightly trailed them done his sides as Alec trembled, the action almost ticklish but currently pushing his arousal higher and higher.

 

Magnus slowly made his way down, and soon, he was placing soft kisses over his dick as Alec gripped the sheets firmly as his breath hitched and his body twisted under Magnus’.

 

When Alec was wild with passion, that’s when Magnus reached for the lube and held Alec’s eyes as he spread them over his fingers before lining up one finger against Alec’s hole, gently spreading some lube there before asking for entry.

 

“Okay love?” Magnus asked softly.

 

“Yes. Please Mags,” Alec begged, his voice thick and rough.

 

He took that finger easily, moaning as Magnus gently started thrusting as his mouth found Alec’s dick again and sucked the head gently into his mouth.

 

He kept his eyes on Alec, taking note of his every reaction.

 

Alec was trembling as he moaned, letting all the sensations wash over him.

 

“Ready for two love?” Magnus asked carefully, knowing that two was more overwhelming for Alec.

 

Alec nodded at him, as Magnus slowly withdrew his finger and began prodding with two instead.

 

Alec took a deep breath as he relaxed himself, pushing out against Magnus as the tips of the fingers slipped in.

 

“There we go,” Magnus praised. “You’re doing so well Alexander.”

 

Alec’s wild eyes met his and Magnus gave him a gentle, encouraging smile.

 

Alec nodded and gasped as Magnus gently started pushing in deeper.

 

“That’s it. Breathe for me,” Magnus encouraged as he slowly moved in, smiling as Alec was able to do this better now.

 

A hitched gasp escaped him as he was fully embedded and Magnus gave him a moment to catch his breath and just breathe as he rained kisses down over his thighs, helping to centre him.

 

“Move Mags,” Alec urged and let out a low moan as Magnus gently moved his fingers in and out.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous Alexander,” Magnus whispered as Alec spread his legs wider for Magnus, trembling and moaning for him. He scissored his fingers slightly, stretching him a little more before he withdrew and reached for the plug as Alec’s eyes opened to watch him.

 

Magnus added lube to the plug and brought it closer to Alec.

 

“Wait,” Alec softly said and Magnus paused immediately, raising his eyes to meet Alec’s which looked slightly anxious.

 

“Could you…” he started.

 

“Do you need to stop? It’s okay if you do. At any point of time. You can always change your mind,” Magnus reminded him as he paused.

 

“No it’s not that. Could you tell me what it’s like? Please?” Alec asked vulnerably. “I need to know.”

 

Magnus looked at him lovingly, his eyes soft. “Of course darling,” he whispered as he moved up closer to Alec for a moment.

 

He took his hand and used his fingers to trace the plug slightly.

 

“It’s smoother and will go in easy, probably easier than my fingers. The stretch is slightly different darling, as you slowly widen more and more. At the widest, it would be slightly more than two fingers, just the tiniest but more. Then you’ll close up around it,” he slowly explained, as he took in Alec’s reaction.

 

Alec swallowed and nodded. Magnus leaned in to kiss him slowly, with all the reassurance he could muster.

 

“Stop me anytime you’re uncomfortable love,” he reminded and waited for Alec’s nod before he moved down again.

 

With careful movements, he slowly started pushing the plug into Alec.

 

“Deep breaths,” he reiterated as Alec did as he asked, relaxing his body and slowly allowing it entry.

 

“You’re doing amazing sweetheart,” Magnus praised as he watched Alec stretch around it.

 

“Fuck Mags,” Alec whimpered.

 

“Almost there baby,” Magnus reassured as Alec started to take in the widest part before closing around it.

 

“Fuck. That’s hot,” Magnus murmured as he took in the base of the plug in Alec.

 

“Mags, come here,” Alec whimpered and Magnus immediately went to him so that he could bury his face in his shoulder as he breathed harshly against him.

 

Magnus ran his hands over his back to soothe him as he kissed Alec’s face wherever he could.

 

“Okay love? Does it hurt?” Magnus asked.

 

“No. Not really. The stretch stings a little but it’s lessening,” Alec whispered.

 

“That’s perfect Angel,” he praised. “You want my hand or mouth tonight?” Magnus said huskily into his ear.

 

“Hand,” Alec whispered, he didn’t think he’d be able to take his mouth as well. It was a lot already.

 

With one last kiss against Alec’s mouth, Magnus moved down again, as he grabbed the base of the plug with one hand while his other hand reached for Alec’s dick.

 

With a firm grip, Magnus slowly stroked him as he pulled on the plug slightly, as he moved it in and out as well.

 

Alec let out a low, guttural moan as his body bucked. His hands were clutching and twisting the sheets desperately as he gave in to the intensity Magnus was giving him.

 

“Magnus!” he whined. “Not gonna last.”

 

“That’s okay baby. You can let go,” Magnus said lovingly, encouraging him.

 

Magnus let his fingers glide over the head as he firmly stroked Alec, increasing his speed slightly as he played with the plug firmly as well.

 

“Magnus! Fuck!” Alec almost shouted as his hands covered his mouth as he came hard, spurting out onto Magnus’ hands as his breath hitched in a loud gasp and he surrendered to the throes of passion.

 

Magnus gently lessened his strokes before finally releasing Alec. He wanted to go up to Alec but there was still one more thing he needed to do.

 

“Darling, I’m going to pull the plug out before I come up to you okay?” he asked softly and Alec nodded shakily.

 

“Deep breath and push out for me,” Magnus requested as he slowly pulled it out and Alec whimpered as he felt it leave him, oversensitive at the moment.

 

Magnus quickly placed it at the side to be washed later as he climbed up and drew Alec to him.

 

Alec gripped him tightly as he recovered, and Magnus ran his fingers through himself, letting him slowly come back to himself.

 

“How was that darling?” he asked after a while.

 

“Different,” Alec murmured against him.

 

“Good or bad?” Magnus clarified.

 

“Good Mags. So good,” he whispered before kissing Magnus. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad love. Though you don’t have to thank me for that,” Magnus said softly.

 

“For making me feel comfortable, and safe while you helped me experience something new? Always Mags,” Alec quietly said.

 

Magnus  kissed him slowly again.

 

Alec looked at his boyfriend lovingly and it was his turn to ask, to repeat Magnus’ earlier words.

 

“What do you want Mags?” he asked.

 

“You,” was his reply.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Alec asked shyly.

 

“The same? You can use the bigger plug on me,” Magnus asked with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered as he leaned in to kiss Magnus slowly again, letting their tongues play with each other again. It wasn’t as hot as earlier, but it was a slow exploration.

 

Alec kissed his way downwards as Magnus gasped softly.

 

“Darling, I- I need more. Fast. Don’t tease me please. I’m too far gone,” he begged. Taking Alec apart had already made him very hard, and his arousal hadn’t gone down much.

 

“Shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Alec comforted as he reached for the lube.

 

“Yesssss,” Magnus moaned as he felt the tentative, lone finger breech him for the first time. He stretched easily and soon, Alec had two fingers slowly pumping out of him.

 

“More. Please,” he begged. He needed to come and he needed to come fast.

 

“Just a little more baby,” Alec assured, still stretching him with two fingers, not wanting to rush and hurt Magnus in any way.

 

When he felt that Magnus was relaxed enough, he finally grabbed the bigger plug. It was longer and slightly wider than the one that was used on Alec.

 

Magnus gasped and let out a long, drawn out moan as it started to enter him.

 

 He slowly let out a breath and Alec slowly push it in deeper, watching Magnus carefully as he gently thrusted it in and out, taking his time.

 

“Ready for more,” he asked to confirm if Magnus okay.

 

“Please darling,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec reached up to grip his hand as he slowly pushed it further and Magnus gasped when the widest part finally when in and he slowly closed around it.

 

“Oh Alexander,” he whimpered, when it was finally in.

 

“Tell me when you’re okay alright Mags? Does it hurt?” Alec asked.

 

“A little. But it’s okay. Just need a minute,” Magnus whispered hoarsely.

 

When Magnus finally nodded, Alec slowly pulled on it, giving him firmed thrusts with the plug while his hand found his dick.

 

“More. Please,” Magnus moaned desperately.

 

Alec leaned forward, touching Magnus firmly as his lips closed around the head of his dick and at the first suck, Magnus arched off the bed as his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came into Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec slowly released and let go of him as Magnus gasped and panted hard.

 

“Shall I pull the plug out now?” Alec asked softly and Magnus nodded.

 

“Slow and easy okay?”

 

Alec gently pulled it out of Magnus who held his breath and slowly released it.

 

Alec scrambled up the bed after and Magnus grabbed for him, laying on his chest. Alec slowly ran his hands up and down his back and Magnus sighed happily.

 

“That was perfect love,” he whispered to Alec.

 

Alec leaned down to place a kiss into his hair.

 

“You think maybe… I could.. We could… Will you let me…” he stammered.

 

“What is it darling?” he asked his blushing boyfriend.

 

“I’m ready for more,” he confessed.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened at that. “What do you want?” he asked gently.

 

“Will you let me…inside you?” Alec whispered against his hair.

 

Magnus leaned to kiss him fiercely. “If you’re ready, I’d love that,” he gently admitted, smiling softly at him.

 

Alec returned the smile and Magnus slowly lay back down on his chest again, with a relaxed sigh.

 

They lay lie that for a few minutes with Alec playing with his hair, slowly hypnotising him with his movements.

 

“I love you Magnus,” he said endearingly.

 

“I love you too darling,” Magnus mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

 

Alec chuckled softly and pulled him closer, before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!!! Tell me!! Did you enjoy this chapter??? It was so fun to write!!! I love it when Alec gets teased. And the banter between the siblings. 
> 
> Do let me know your favourite parts!!!
> 
> Hehehhehe. Love yall! I'm on Twitter as simplepleasures101/lovingsh5 😘
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of their holiday. yoga and some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back. Feels like we've gone through so much since the last chapter. I hope yall are okay. I finally feel okay enough to get back to this chapter. I know it's not my best work in terms of the language. 
> 
> My heart is so full from the finale and yet broken as well. But I'm healing. Or trying to. I loved every bit of the episode though I do wish we had more questions that could have been answered. 
> 
> I love yall.

Alec rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up the next morning, ahead of Magnus who was still sleeping soundly next to him.

 

He gently ran his fingers through his hair, lightly though, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He loved waking up next to him, especially earlier than him and getting to see his face all soft and innocent-like.

 

The night before had been amazing. Everything about that day really. From being in the pool with him, to the way they interacted with his family and to their own new exploration. A blush sprang to his face as he thought about it. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever think he’d be one to use sex toys. It was something too dirty- too wild for him to even think about.

 

Yet, with Magnus, it was different. He made it okay. The way he talked about how it was for pleasure… how it was needed for them to slowly get used to the idea of penetration again. He’d never felt that it was too embarrassingly dirty and forbidden with Magnus.

 

He made it easy. Easy to try new things, to explore in a safe environment, without any judgement.

 

He made him feel safe and _cherished_.

 

He could only hope that Magnus felt that way about him and that he’d done that for Magnus as well.

 

Soft footsteps and mumbling reached his ears as he realised that his family was slowly waking up. He should probably use the bathroom first, before he came back to wake Magnus.

 

Moving as slow and as little as possible, he shifted away from Magnus to get out of the bed, noticing something that they’d both forgotten the previous night.

 

The plugs.

 

A faint smile tugged at his mouth even as he flushed and took them to the bathroom with him to rinse them with warm water and soap, leaving them on the side of the counter to dry while he used the toilet, brushed his teeth and had a quick shower.

 

Slowly he went back out and crawled up the bed to Magnus, running his fingers again through his hair, feeling the softness, before running it through a little more firmly this time.

 

“Mags?” he said softly, trying to wake him up gently.

 

“Baby? The others are awake and I’m sure they’ll be here to wake us up soon,” he continued.

 

“Hmm. What?” Magnus mumbled sleepily, a small frown appearing on his face.

 

Alec smiled lovingly at that, knowing that Magnus was not really a morning person.

 

“Get up baby. We’ve got an exciting day ahead,” Alec murmured into his ear.

 

“Nnoooo,” he moaned.

 

“Magnus baby. I made sure they had your favourite coffee,” Alec teased, but he saw a small smile appear on Magnus’ face as one eye opened slightly to look at him.

 

“And if you don’t get up soon, I’m pretty sure we’re going to get bombarded by a lot of people. They’re never patient. And I used to wake them up all the time.”

 

That made Magnus slightly more alert, because he was… well naked, and dishevelled, after having some lovin’ with Alec last night. He probably smelled like sex.

 

He stretched, all cat like as Alec’s gaze roamed over his naked torso appreciatively.

 

“Good morning darling,” he smirked, knowing exactly

 

Alec’s eyes jerked up to his as he blushed slightly, having been caught staring.

 

“Morning Mags,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Oh you can look darling, I don’t mind,” Magnus flirted and winked at Alec before walking, butt naked into the bathroom, giving his hips an extra sway for his boyfriend.

 

“Fuck,” Alec whispered to himself, wishing to hell his family wasn’t downstairs.

 

“Darling?” Magnus cheekily called out from the bathroom. “Why are the plugs here?”

 

Alec fell back onto the bed and covered his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand, with Magnus having done his hair and eye-liner, wearing another short-sleeved floral shirt and shorts, while Alec kept it simple in a plain blue t shirt and khaki shorts.

 

“Morning lovebirds,” Max chirped when he saw them, making Alec roll his eyes.

 

“Tiring night huh?” Jace added with a grin as he took in their appearances.

 

Alec hadn’t even greeted them, but he was already flushing, slightly behind Magnus.

 

“Good morning Lightwoods and friends. I slept like a baby. Poor Alexander had to drag me out of bed,” Magnus greeted happily, ignoring their teasing comments.

 

“I’m sure that’s all he did to you on that bed,” Izzy whispered to them as they walked past her to get to their seats.

 

“Iz!” Alec hissed as Magnus winked at her conspiratorially.

 

Breads and spreads were soon passed to them as they had their breakfast and they discussed their plans for the day.

 

They decided to have a more relaxing day that day and opted for yoga. There was an instructor who lived near by who they had previously engaged when they had visited. Alec had asked her if she was available during the trip and she was flexible enough that they only needed to call her at the beginning of the day and she’ll come over.

 

She arrived within the hour and they’d all changed to tights and sweatpants to ensure that they had flexibility in their movements.

 

The first pose they tried was the standing forward fold, where everyone was asked to bend forward as much as they could while placing their hands as close to the floor as possible, in an effort to get their stomachs to their thighs.

 

Izzy and Magnus were the most flexible Alec noticed. Both of them could do it easily and it hardly took any effort for them to breath and hold that pose while the calm, soothing sounds of nature reached them.

 

Alec and Jace- were not very flexible. Max as well but due to his youth, he could stretch slightly more than them. Alec’s fingers barely touched the floor, but Magnus had managed to place his whole palm on the floor.

 

This transitioned into a wide-legged forward bend pose, which was essentially the same thing except they had to walk their feet out wide.

 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and he gulped and swallowed hard. The pants had stretched tight around his butt and he had his legs spread wide, which brought thoughts not safe for the family into his mind.

 

Jace, who had been on the other side of Alec, nudged him and smirked before attempting to do it himself.

 

Alec blushed, at being caught looking at Magnus again and he slowly tried to get into the pose. _Please don’t tip over. Please don’t tip over. Please don’t tip over._

Next came the sphinx pose. Magnus, finally stood up, smiling softly at Alec now that he could see him before he lay flat on his stomach, placing his elbows under his shoulders as he lifted his chest. Alec watched as his boyfriend’s lithe body flexed as he held that position, before turning to give him a lop-sided, knowing smile.

 

_He had been caught staring again._

Jace laughed softly at their shared look and Alec scrambled to get into the position, avoiding both their gazes.

 

This went on for a while. Every time they tried a new pose, Alec, though he desperately tried not to, couldn’t help his gaze that wandered to Magnus.

 

Magnus and Jace didn’t even both to hide their smiles and grins and Alec gave up pretending that he wasn’t checking out his boyfriend.

 

That was when things got funnier- for Jace.

 

Alec started exaggerating his admiration, staring at Magnus’ ass with wide eyes as they changed positions, letting his eyes roam all over with a wide smile thrown in Jace’s direction and even started fanning himself in a ‘that’s so hot’ gesture when Magnus bent over again.

 

Just as they reached the last pose, Jace broke out in uncontrollable giggles as he clutched his stomach as everyone turned to stare at him and Alec’s face was an immediate picture of innocence.

 

He got a few stares of irritation and of curiosity.  Alec was giving him a look of mild annoyance and had a very distinct ‘can you behave’ expression on his face, as if he wasn’t the cause of Jace’s laughter.

 

Though Jace laughed uncontrollably, there was a part of him, that was unashamedly happy at seeing his brother this unreserved as he jested. It was a side that had been around when they were teens, and they’d gotten into trouble a few times together. But this light-hearted side of him had faded and disappeared completely. So it was incredible really, to see it again and he knew without a doubt that Magnus had brought back that side of him, a side he once thought was lost forever.

 

* * *

 

That evening, after having their dinner together slightly earlier, they all gathered with drinks in the living room, trying to decide what game they were going to play together.

 

“Truth or Dare,” Jace hollered and Alec and Clary groaned while Simon’s, Izzy’s and Magnus’ eyes lit up. It was quick for them to realise that they were greatly outnumbered and they reluctantly agreed.

 

“How about we do one round of truths and one of dares?” Izzy suggested and she was met with whoops of agreement from Jace and Simon who were probably the most shameless of the group.

 

“Alright who shall we start with?” Jace asked excitedly.

 

“You. Since you like this so much,” Alec grumbled, though everyone agreed with nods, looking at Jace carefully.

 

It was Magnus who then asked, “What is one disturbing fact I should know about you?”

 

“Oh no Mags,” Alec muttered. Jace? Disturbing? There were too many things to count.

 

“I like to smell things,” Jace finally decided.

 

“That’s alright,” Magnus said. That wasn’t really that disturbing.

 

“Wait for it Mags,” Alec added.

 

“Like any new thing I get, clothes I’ve been wearing for that day, or even my shoes,” Jace continued.

 

Magnus wrinkled his nose slightly and looked around the room at everyone. It seemed like it was a habit that everyone but Clary were unaware of.

 

Clary was next and Izzy asked her what her biggest pet peeve was.

 

Clary took a moment to collect her thoughts. “Passive aggressive behaviour. Like if you have something to say, just say it,” she stated.

 

“Alright,” Izzy accepted.

 

Max went next and got a question from Simon. “Who’s the funniest in this room?”

 

“Funny as in I laugh at them or funny as in they make me laugh?” Max clarified with a raised eyebrow.

 

“They make you laugh,” Simon answered.

 

“Hmmmm. Izzy,” he said after a while. “She likes to tease or say an innuendo that has more than one meaning you know?”

 

Magnus leaned in close to Alec at that. “Clearly they haven’t heard some of mine,” he murmured quietly into his boyfriend’s ear as he reddened slightly.

 

Izzy’s turn came and Clary asked the question this time. “What’s one thing you would never do in front of someone you had a crush on?”

 

“Fart. Or take a dump,” she quickly answered, actually blushing slightly as she looked at Simon sheepishly. Simon grinned at her and shook his head and sighed.

 

Simon went next and Alec was the one to come up with a question this time. “Describe the most attractive thing about each person in this room,” Alec shot.

 

Simon blushed slightly as he looked around the room. “Alec-eyes. Magnus-style. Jace-hair?”

 

“Well I do have nice hair,” Jace said with an exaggerated flick worthy of a shampoo commercial.

 

“Clary-smile, Max-personality and Izzy- um,” he stammered, “your heart,” he mumbled as he blushed furiously.

 

“Awww Si,” Izzy whispered as she leaned in to place a soft peck on his lips.

 

It was Alec’s turn and what everyone didn’t realise about truth or dare was that it usually started with rather clean questions. But towards the end, it turned wilder. It was something for all of them to learn though, especially Alec.

 

Alec soon felt everyone’s gaze turn to him and he didn’t like the grin on Izzy’s face or the smirk on Jace’s. _This was a bad idea._

“Most attractive body part of Magnus,” Izzy stated and Alec groaned loudly.

 

_What did he say really. His eyes? From soft looks to fiery ones in certainly was attractive. His lips that always moulded perfectly to his? His ass? His chest that was sculpted to perfection? His hands that always gestured gracefully, capturing everyone’s attention? That held and soothed and aroused?_

_Oh god. It was his hands._

“His hands,” Alec croaked, refusing to say anything further. He saw his siblings’ grin and he knew they wanted to say something more.

 

Magnus leaned in close to his ear to whisper only to him. “You’re going to have to explain that later darling,” he said huskily.

 

“And now for Magnus,” Jace said excitedly. Magnus was their newest addition and they knew he had no qualms about answering anything so all cards were on the table.

 

Jace nodded at Simon and tilted his head towards Max, and Simon reached over to cover his ears.

 

“Oh come on!” Max grumbled.

 

“Wildest fantasy,” Jace chirped and Alec cringed.

 

It wasn’t his turn damn it. And yet this was something that was going to be used to embarrass him.

 

Magnus was watching his boyfriend intently, not sure if he should answer. He didn’t want to put Alec on the spot or make him uncomfortable. He didn’t mind answering of course, but his main concern was if Alec would be okay with the answer.

 

He raised his eyebrow in a silent question as he looked at Alec who was staring at him apprehensively.

 

He decided to just check with Alec first, pulling him close so he could whisper straight into his ear.

 

“Tell me if you’re okay with me saying this. Blindfold. Handcuffs. Ice. Feathers. Toys,” he stated succinctly as Alec felt his face catch on fire as everyone watched them. They could clearly see that Magnus was waiting for Alec’s permission before admitting it.

 

Alec covered his face and nodded.

 

“Well my dears. I’d have to say handcuffed and blindfolded, and being flooded with different sensations from different things and ending with Alexander over here…” his mouth snapped shut as Alec covered his mouth.

 

The whole room erupted in giggles as Alec muttered one clearly audible word.

 

“Enough.”

 

Soon, Max yawned, Magnus who noticed, nudged Alec slightly. Alec knew he had to take his pills, which made him sleepy and he’d been trying to stay awake.

 

“Shall we call this an early night and continue this tomorrow?” he asked pointedly at his siblings, tilting his head towards Max, hoping they understood what he was trying to say.

 

“Of course. I’m tired,” Izzy added and they decided to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need some love and encouragement. 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Also, come hit me up on Twitter: simpleasures101/lovingsh5


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragement and comments. They really kept me going and i needed it. Love yall. Here's 3k of glorious smut for you.

“So darling, are you going to explain why you think my hands are the most attractive part of body?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

 

Alec stared at Magnus blankly for a moment before realisation hit him, and he felt a slow flush spread over him.

 

“I- Um. Mags,” Alec stuttered as he tried to collect his thoughts.

 

“Well. They always look good you know? With your nails painted and your rings. And you have this way of gesturing with them so gracefully- almost like dancing- it always captures my attention,” Alec said slowly, blushing deeply.

 

“Is that all love?” Magnus teased, pushing Alec for more. He knew there was more. Come on.

 

“When we have sex…” Alec started, his gaze lowering slightly.

 

“No love. Look at me,” Magnus whispered huskily, and suddenly the whole room seemed to be warmer.

 

“Your hands, always gracefully trailed down my body. I love seeing them on me. Especially with your nails and all gripping me,” Alec confessed, shyly. “But that’s not the only reason Mags.”

 

“Continue,” Magnus encouraged, gesturing with his _hands_ again and Alec noticed.

 

He gulped at that action before continuing. “They- You- You’ve used them to comfort me, soothe me, and make me feel safe. When you first held mine, when you cup my face and when you reassure me. There’s so many reasons Mags,” he admitted as he held Magnus’ eyes.

 

The heat in Magnus’ gaze fizzled out as he his softened, taking in Alec’s words. His hands reached up to cup his face and Alec sighed, a small smile springing to his face.

 

“Always darling,” Magnus assured, leaning in to kiss him fiercely. He let Alec feel the love and the passion he was feeling for him with every glide of his lips over Alec’s.

 

Magnus’ tongue wandered over Alec’s lower lip and Alec opened his mouth, allowing him entry so that they could tease each other slowly.

 

Magnus hummed softly as their tongues met as he slowly climbed over Alec to straddle him, all while deepening the kiss. Alec’s hands found his back, and trailed down softly towards his ass to grab and knead, pulling them closer to each other. They were still fully clothed and yet so far gone.

 

Magnus moaned and broke the kiss with a gasp as he took in some air.

 

“Darling,” he breathed, “You remember what we talked about yesterday?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened slightly, a small hint of vulnerability springing to them as he gave Magnus a solemn nod.

 

“Do you still want to?” Magnus asked gently, his tone holding no judgement.  

 

“I do,” Alec said hoarsely, “if you want to.”

 

“Oh darling. I want to, trust me,” Magnus said, his voice gravelly.

 

“Can we… can we talk about it first?” Alec asked hesitantly, lacking in confidence especially with this act. He needed to know, what would make Magnus feel good, and more importantly, what would hurt him.

 

“Of course, Alexander. Shall we remove most of our clothes love? It is getting a little warm in here,” he rasped.

 

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ shirt in answer as he slowly pulled it off, before allowing Magnus to do the same. Soon, they were facing each other, in bed, in just their underwear. Magnus, wearing deep blue briefs this time, and Alec in a similar white.

 

Alec’s hand reached out to trail his fingers over Magnus’ face as he looked into his eyes, gazing softly at him. _Tonight, they would be going all the way for the first time._ The thought made him swallow.

 

“Magnus,” he whispered softly, “Tell me how to make this good.”

 

“Darling. I have no qualms about that. It _will_ be good. Because it’s you and me sweetheart,” he assured as he took Alec’s hand in his and squeezed it softly.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Mags,” he confessed.

 

“As long as you stretch me first, it will be okay love. Three fingers this time. And well, it may hurt a little darling, if I’m being honest. It has been a while for me,” Magnus confided.

 

“Yeah? How long has it been Mags?” Alec asked, needing to know.

 

“I never really counted Alexander. But maybe 5 to 6 years? I haven’t really trust many people enough for this.” Magnus answered nervously.

 

“That’s a long time Magnus. Promise me something okay? If it really hurts, or is too uncomfortable, you’ll tell me?” Alec asked him, his plea clear.

 

“Alright. I will Alexander. I promise,” Magnus said as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.

 

“Can I ask you something else?” Alec continued as a blush started forming on his cheeks.

 

“What-um- position is best?” Alec asked, flushing. But he wanted to know, which would be good for Magnus, which would hurt less for him. It was important to him, that Magnus felt pleasure, that he was taken care of, especially since he was giving himself that way.

 

Magnus thought about his question for a moment. His favourite? Probably to lie on his back and let Alec take control. But he didn’t think it was the right one for tonight. His first concern, or thought, was about Alec rather than himself. It was Alec’s first time and he wanted it to be good for him. It could be overwhelming and he didn’t want Alec to have to focus on him, on thrusting and making him feel good. He wanted Alec to experience all the pleasure for himself first. He wanted to give that to him. That was his reason for deciding.

 

Though that was not what he told his boyfriend.  

 

“Let me ride you?” Magnus whispered huskily. “It’ll help me control and take how much of you I can handle,” he explained.

 

The good thing was that it was also true. It would help him as well, though he might prefer to be lying down, they could do that another time. For tonight, Alec was his priority and he was going to make sure it was good for him.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered, staring at Magnus lovingly. Magnus met his gaze with a soft, tender smile of his own.

 

They exchanged a few kisses, gentle and deep ones this time, before Alec broke away.

 

“Take off your briefs Mags while I go get the things we need okay?” Alec said, as he padded towards the bags, taking out the lube and pondering over the condoms. Magnus wiggled out of it gracefully and threw it off the bed as he watched Alec.

 

“Mags?” Alec asked tentatively, showing him the condoms.

 

Magnus sat up to look at him seriously at that. He had shown Alec his report from the doctor previously, insisting that he read it so that he knew that he was clean. But he was willing to use a condom if Alec wanted.

 

“That’s up to you love. I’m okay with whatever you decide,” Magnus told him seriously.

 

“Is it okay if we go without?” Alec asked shyly to which Magnus nodded.

 

“Of course,” he whispered.

 

Alec threw them back into the bag, as he came to the bed with just the lube, placing it nearby so that it was easily reachable. He quickly shrugged off his own underwear before joining Magnus on it.

 

Magnus moved back into his arms when he came back onto the bed and kissed him again, letting his lips and tongue, work their magic. He groaned against his lips when Alec’s fingers started tracing soft trails down his body, starting with his shoulders and moving downwards. He threw one leg over Alec’s as they faced each other, side by side, in an attempt to draw him closer even as his hands circled him and gripped him firmly.

 

His fingers swept downwards, moving over his back, down to his ass, before continuing down the leg that had wrapped itself around Alec. Magnus shivered at the sensation and the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him. The featherlight touches never failed to drive him crazy and the tenderness in his touch only added to it.

 

When Alec repeated the same action with his nails however, Magnus arched into him as he moaned loudly against his ear, clutching him tightly as his nails raked down his body. He trembled hard against Alec even as his dick throbbed, pressed tightly against him.

 

“Fuck Alexander,” he moaned.

 

Alec’s fingers moved closer over his butt, to where he wanted him most. His fingers skimmed, over the cleft and moved over his hole softly.

 

“Yes. Yes _please_ ,” he rasped.

 

“I’ve got you Mags,” Alec assured, kissing him softly to calm him slightly as he reached for the lube. After making sure his fingers were well oiled, he used one to gently prod at his entrance, feeling Magnus nod against him.

 

His finger slipped into him easily, and Alec slowly moved it in and out, stretching Magnus. It was easy, especially because of the plug they’d used the night before. One easily became two and this time Alec made sure to scissor them slightly, stretching Magnus more, as he groaned against him.

 

“Feels good love,” he said huskily, encouraging him.

 

“Good,” Alec said, his voice deep and raspy as he twisted his fingers, earning another low moan from Magnus.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

 

Alec slowly removed his fingers and gently pushed Magnus onto his back, placing a pillow under him to raise him slightly and open him to his gaze.

 

It was easier this way, especially since they were going to try three fingers and Alec wanted to make sure he could see Magnus clearly and stretch him properly. He didn’t want to hurt him later.

 

Alec added more lube to his fingers, watching Magnus laid out before him, breathing heavily, with his eyes half-closed in pleasure and arousal as he waited for his boyfriend.

 

Alec moved closer to him, and slowly started pushing in with three fingers.

 

“Fuck,” Magnus whispered as he felt himself being stretched even more, the slight sting a prelude of what was to come.

 

“Slow and easy Mags,” Alec comforted, as he withdrew his fingers and pushed in again, going deeper only in the smallest increments.

 

Soon, Magnus was taking him easily until the first knuckle, and they still had some way to go.

 

“Are you okay Mags?” Alec asked, wanting to make sure.

 

“Yes. More please,” Magnus pleaded and then moaned as Alec gave in to his request, pushing in more.

 

“Breathe Mags,” Alec encouraged, “And push out against me.”

 

Magnus did as he was asked, his breath hitching slightly as Alec continued to slowly push and withdraw, letting him get used to it.

 

Finally, he had three fingers embedded in him and Alec paused, staring at him as he whispered,”I’m all in baby.”

 

“Fuck Alexander,” Magnus whimpered, still getting accustomed to the stretch.

 

“I’m right here Mags. Are you okay?” Alec asked softly.

 

“Yeah. Stings a little,” Magnus said thickly. “You can move.”

 

Slowly, Alec eased his fingers out a little, before sinking back into Magnus, watching carefully as he gasped and closed his eyes.

 

“So beautiful Mags,” Alec praised, watching him intently.

 

“Keep going,” Magnus rasped, clutching the sheets firmly as he tried not to twist his body, feeling his body expand and contract.

 

With slow drags and gentle thrusts, Alec gently coaxed his boyfriend into relaxing and stretching around him. His gasps of adjustment turned into moans of pleasure and his body started writhing on the bed.

 

“I’m okay. I’m ready,” Magnus said hoarsely, meeting Alec’s eyes. Alec withdrew his fingers and Magnus hissed as they left him. He quickly moved up to kiss him fiercely, letting his tongue sweep into his mouth and meet his. They broke away only when air became a necessity as they took in each other’s ravished appearances.

 

“Lie down Alexander,” he said hoarsely, needing to feel him badly.

 

Alec lay down, his dick hard and standing, just waiting for his boyfriend who straddled him, keeping himself steady on his chest.

 

Alec held his dick steady as Magnus slowly lowered himself on it, closing his eyes and releasing a shuddering breath as he felt it breach him for the first time.

 

He took in just the head, and Alec moaned, feeling the tightness envelop him for the first time.

 

“Fuck Mags,” he whispered, his eyes wild with emotion.

 

Magnus groaned as he lifted himself up, before sinking slowly, taking Alec deeper while pressing his eyes shut tight, focusing only on getting Alec in.

 

Alec moaned as he felt more and more of himself disappear into Magnus as he slowly invaded Magnus.

 

Magnus breaths were shallow, as he forced himself to push out, against the burn as he lowered himself, hissing when he finally met Alec’s abdomen as he paused.

 

Alec’s breaths were harsh as he watched the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, naked and on him, his body glistening in the light and of exertion.

 

“Mags,” he whispered overcome with emotion. “Open your eyes,” he pleaded.

 

Magnus opened them, making Alec privy to the storm of emotions swelling in them as he adjusted to his boyfriend. He’d forgotten how overwhelming it could be. _But had it ever felt like this?_

 

“Mags, baby, am I hurting you?” Alec asked, noticing the slight pain, and furrow in his eyebrows.

 

Magnus swallowed and decided to be honest.

 

“Yes,” he whispered.

 

“We can stop,” Alec quickly said, as his eyes widened in worry as he reached for his hands.

 

“No. It’s a lot… But- it’s getting better,” Magnus said thickly.

 

Alec removed his hands from his stomach and intertwined their fingers, his thumbs stroking over his hands in comfort.

 

“Alright. Breathe for me Magnus,” Alec requested, watching as Magnus drew in a shaky breath before releasing it, repeating it a few times, as Alec finally let himself feel and realise the intensity of the moment- that he was actually having full on penetrative sex with someone else.

 

“I can’t believe we’re here Mags,” Alec said with emotion flooding his voice.

 

Magnus’ eyes met his before he whispered. “I know.” His eyes shone as he looked at Alec.

 

“Take as long as you need baby. You feel amazing. So tight, so warm. I’m afraid I may not be able to last very long,” Alec confessed hoarsely.

 

“That’s okay,” Magnus croaked, as he still focused on getting used to Alec.

 

Slowly, Magnus started rocking his hips, slightly forward and backward and Alec moaned softly.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Does it still hurt?”

 

“Barely,” Magnus assured, as he got more confident in his movements after knowing his body could take it. He started to roll his body, moving lithely over Alec and Alec gasped loudly.

 

“Fuck. You- so hot. Fuck Mags,” Alec moaned. Magnus looked glorious, with his eyes widened in arousal, moving gracefully.

 

And then he started rising.

 

Alec’s eyes were wide, taking in the new sensation of his boyfriend, lifting off before sinking back on him. Their gasps and moaned filled the room as they got used to the feeling and soon Magnus was practically bouncing on Alec, surging upwards before slamming down.

 

“Fuck Magnus,” Alec whimpered loudly, his head thrashing at the way everything was just consuming him in its intensity. His breath hitched as he surrendered everything to Magnus, who was now circling his hips.

 

Alec tentatively thrusted his hips upwards and Magnus let out a loud gasp, feeling that movement bring a whole other range of desire inside him.

 

“Yes!” he moaned, encouraging Alec.

 

Alec placed his feet firmly on the bed as he rocked up into Magnus just as he slammed down onto him, both finding a rhythm that was uniquely theirs. Magnus’ eyes were wild as they stared fiercely back at Alec, who was looking more and more undone.

 

“You getting close?” Magnus whispered hoarsely.

 

“Yes. Fuck,” Alec replied. “You?”

 

“Almost.”

 

Alec’s hand reached blindly towards Magnus’ dick, trying to coordinate and focus enough to thrust up, stroke him and feel the pleasure and tightness of Magnus around him.

 

“ _Darling,”_ Magnus whimpered as he felt Alec stroking him hard.

 

His fingers moved over the head and he whined, loudly.

 

“Fuck. Alexander. Close,” he whimpered.

 

“Come with me Magnus, come for me,” Alec pleaded, as he sobbed softly as he felt over the edge, spurting his warm release in to Magnus.

 

That sensation finally did him in and Magnus gasped he came, all over Alec’s hand and their stomachs.

 

He collapsed on Alec as he struggled to breathe, his chest heaving.

 

“Fucking hell Alexander,” he whispered.

 

“I know,” Alec said as he gently moved out of Magnus as he hissed, too sensitive at the moment. He could now feel his release trickling out of him, but he was too tired to do anything besides turn to his side so that he didn’t leak on Alec.

 

“Are you okay,” Alec asked, once they had both recovered.

 

“I’m perfect love. I might be a little sore, but that’s normal,” Magnus assured as he kissed him. “How are you darling?” he asked as he cupped his face.

 

“That was incredible Mags,” Alec whispered. “I love you,” he said seriously.

 

“Me too Alexander. Thank you. For you know… taking care of me and making sure I was okay,” he said softly, meeting Alec’s eyes again.

 

“Always,” he vowed quietly, pulling Magnus close and just holding him.

 

After a few minutes, Alec pulled away. “Clean up?” he asked.

 

“I can’t move darling,” Magnus confessed with a satisfied smile on his face. “I think you broke me.”

 

Alec chuckled before going into the bathroom to clean himself before bringing wetting a towel with warm water for Magnus.

 

Magnus watched as he came back onto the bed and reached for the towel.

 

Alec held it out of his reach, looking at Magnus as he said, “Let me do this for you Magnus.”

 

Magnus swallowed hard, before he nodded, allowing Alec this intimate act. It was one thing, to make love, but it was another really, to allow your boyfriend to clean himself off you.

 

Alec gently spread Magnus’ legs as he brought the towel closer. Magnus jerked slightly at the first touch of the warm towel on his already tender hole.

 

“Easy,” Alec comforted, cleaning him slowing and gently, before using the towel to clean his abdomen as well.

 

He threw the towel into the basket as he gathered the covers and pulled in over them, lying down and smiling as Magnus snuggled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for everything. I love yall! I've reached a 1000 comments like what?!!! Though half are my replies. 
> 
> Hope that was okay! It took me quite a while to finally decide how they were going to do it. Hehe. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I'm on twitter as simplepleasures101/lovingsh5
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of day three of their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! It's been a crazy weekend and I was so upset I couldn't get the chapter out earlier.

Alec gently ran his fingers over Magnus’ shoulders as he lay there waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. Magnus was sleeping soundly on his chest, and Alec could feel the comforting sounds and movements of every breath he took. His hand lay over his heart, a steadying, grounding presence, even in sleep.

 

His thumb softly stroked the nape of his neck as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend. Last night had been beyond amazing. Magnus had been breathtaking- the way his body moved in pleasure, grinding gracefully on him. He’d trusted Alec enough to be that vulnerable and he knew it had been intense because even though Magnus had always moaned for him, he’d never sounded like that- his moans and whimpers had been needy and desperate and he had been absolutely stunning.

 

Magnus stirred quietly and Alec felt the change in his breath and the small jerk against his chest. He almost giggled when he felt his eyelashes fluttering against his chest, which meant that Magnus was waking up.

 

“Good morning Mags,” Alec whispered into his hair.

 

“Mmmmm,” Magnus moaned happily as he tried to snuggle more into Alec. Alec held him firmer against him, letting him.

 

“I love you,” he expressed quietly, into the silence of the room. It was still early and he didn’t expect his siblings to be up yet.

 

“Mmmm. Morning love. I love you too,” Magnus murmured sleepily.

 

“How are you feeling baby?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus moved his body a little, not exactly conscious enough to be able to answer Alec’s question.

 

“I’m great. I think. Might be a little sore. In a good way,” Magnus assured.

 

“Alright. You wanna shower with me? Or use the jacuzzi? It’s still early.”

 

“Jacuzzi sounds lovely,” Magnus said as he smiled and placed a soft kiss against Alec’s cheek.

 

“Alright. You rest a little more. I’ll go set it up,” Alec whispered, kissing his forehead before untangling himself and moving to the bathroom.

 

When he came back, he found that Magnus had rolled over and was hugging his pillow, sprawled across the bed. He couldn’t help the smile that sprang to his face at the adorable sight of his boyfriend, with his hair all mussed, his muscular back on display as he sheets covered his lower, naked half.

 

“Is it filling up?” Magnus muttered, once he realised his boyfriend was here.

 

“Yeah. You want to use the toilet first before we go to the tub?” Alec asked his sleepy boyfriend.

 

“Mmmm kay,” Magnus mumbled before he dragged his naked self slowly out of bed, eyes still half-closed, towards the toilet.

 

Alec let his eyes roam all over his boyfriend, appreciating his pure stunning specimen of a boyfriend.

 

Magnus opened the door again once he was done, calling out to Alec to join him.

 

Still bare and exposed to the world, Alec turned off the taps and helped his groggy boyfriend into the tub, who moaned as soon as the water hit his warm flesh. He hissed a little when he sat down for the first time, feeling the tenderness in his butt.

 

“Okay?” Alec asked as he pulled him close.

 

“MMmm yes. I think I’ll have a reminder of last night every time I sit down today” Magnus sighed happily.

 

“Did we go too fast?” Alec asked, slightly worried.

 

“It was perfect darling. This is normal, I promise,” Magnus assured as he met Alec’s eyes with a calm smile.

 

* * *

 

They’d dressed in their hiking attire before heading downstairs, hearing some movements from the other bedrooms, indicating that their family was slowly waking up.

 

Alec wore his boots, his cargo pants meant specifically for hiking and a plain black tee. Magnus was dressed in brown cargo pants as well, but was wearing a long-sleeved hiking shirt with checkered shirt.

 

Everyone else slowly streamed in, greeting each other before, helping themselves to the breakfast which was ham, sausages and eggs that morning.

 

Alec planned their route, not on the traditional path that took about three hours to and fro. They’d done a lot of exploring when they were younger and he knew of a shorter path that would take them up to a cliff overlooking the ocean. They had a cliff pretty near the cottage as well, but that one didn’t have the view of several arches, and stacks of rock formations and even a cave. Plus it was a scenic hike where they would go into the forest and cross a few streams.

 

The path he had mapped out would take them an hour to reach the cliff and he’d chosen that on purpose as he knew it’ll be easy enough for Max to complete it without it being too strenuous.

 

They’d packed some sandwiches to go in their bags, and they all carried water in their bags, except for Max, for whom Alec had taken over that duty.

 

Magnus noticed everything Alec did for Max, and he couldn’t help but feel more in love with his boyfriend, who went out of the way for anyone he cared about. It was subtle and he always did it in small actions sometimes, not even giving it a thought. And that instinctiveness when it came to his love was what made it all the more precious and rare.

 

Alec rounded everyone up and gave them instructions on what to do.

 

“Alright everyone. This hike is not the usual one on the path, we’ll be taking a different and shorter route,” he explained as they all gathered around him as if he was giving a briefing.

 

“I’ll be going in front, with Magnus and Max,” he added, nodding at the two of them. This was purposely done again, so that he could monitor Max carefully and set the pace according to him.

 

Magnus winked cheekily at him when Alec met his gaze and Alec quickly stopped holding his gaze, fearing that he would start blushing and losing his train of thought.

 

“Next up will be Izzy and Simon followed by Clary and Jace will be the last man,” Alec continued announcing.

 

Everyone nodded their approval and soon they set off, with Alec holding the map firmly in his hands and Magnus and Max following close behind him.

 

They started following the path, but soon veered off into the forest where the soft ground met their boots. They took in the small shrubs and roaming branches of the trees, carefully watching their steps to avoid tripping.

 

Alec walked ahead, and often stopped to check on them. As they got to an area where there were more trees and roots sticking out, he slowed his pace, stopping frequently to check if the rest were following. That was when he felt his heart clench when he saw that his boyfriend had taken Max’s hand in his as he guided him over the roots, even as he softly told him about the best path to take.

 

He didn’t need to do that. Max was his brother after all. He or Izzy could easily do that in front. But Magnus, his sweet, loving boyfriend, had taken it upon himself to take care of Max and look out for him, just like he, a brother would.

 

His gaze was soft as he looked at Magnus, and Magnus, who happened to glance up, met his with a quick smile, one of slight surprise at the love radiating out from Alec.

 

They continued that way, and Magnus even happily swung Max’s hand in his as he told him grand stories about his adventures in his club that had the whole group laughing, even as he paid attention to the ground and subtly guided Max so that he would not have any chances of tripping.

 

They crossed a couple of small streams that the could easily jump over, with Alec always testing the ground first to make sure it was stable before assuring the rest of them.

 

They got to a bigger stream and that was where they all had to stop to think about how to cross it.

 

Alec pondered over the best way, thinking about everyone in their group. He could easily make the distance he knew, and he could help reach for the others if needed. The person he was most worried about was Max of course.

 

He turned to look back at his family before he talking again.

 

“I’ll go over first and I’ll help you all alright?” Alec said as they nodded.

 

Alec braced himself before leaping off, hoping that his foot found solid ground at the end.

 

It did and he was thankful. The ground wasn’t too muddy and so their landings will be somewhat steady at least.

 

“Magnus next!” Alec shouted.

 

“Aww, missed me darling?” Magnus flirted back as Alec rolled his eyes before quickly placing his bag on the ground behind him and geared himself up to catch Magnus.

                                                         

“Alright go for it Magnus!” Alec yelled.

 

“Oh I’m going for you alright,” Magnus muttered, causing giggling to erupt around him as he jumped. Alec’s arms were quick to catch and steady him against himself before letting go, but not before Magnus gave him a quick kiss to the lips.

 

“My hero,” he whispered, and his favourite blush appeared on Alec.

 

Magnus went to place his own bag with Alec and they both turned back to his family.

 

They stood near each other, both with their arms out, ready to catch the next person.

 

“Max, I want you to run a little before you jump,” Alec shouted to a slightly nervous Max.

 

“Don’t worry Max, your brother and I will catch you,” Magnus assured as he braced himself.

 

Max went back a few paces before looking at them intently. “Go for it Max,” Alec said.

 

Max ran a few steps and jumped confidently off the bank and both Alec’s and Magnus’ eyes watched him carefully and reached for him to pull him in the last bit. He crashed slightly into them, but otherwise landed steadily and found his footing.

 

“Good job Max,” Alec praised as Magnus gave him a squeeze before turning back.

 

Izzy and Clary went next, both making the jump well, and Magnus and Alec just helped to steady them when they landed and made sure they didn’t fall.

 

Magnus walked away when it was Simon’s turn, fully confident that he’d be able to make the jump. Alec still stayed though, just in case. He only had to grip Simon’s hand slightly when he landed before he was fine.

 

Jace was next and he waved Alec off.

 

“It’s okay Alec. I’m sure I can manage this,” he assured, before taking the leap as Alec stepped aside.

 

Jace landed alright, albeit a little unsteadily but what he didn’t account for was the weight off his bag which also landed on his shoulders and tipped him backwards.

 

His arms flailed wildly as Alec tried to reach for him, but it was too late.

 

He fell backwards, as everyone’s gaze swung to him and landed in mud and water.

 

He scrambled to his feet immediately, looking down at his pants.

 

Magnus couldn’t keep his giggles at bay. It started small, with his shoulders shaking but it was contagious and soon, the whole group burst out in loud laughter as they looked at an exasperated Jace who had drenched his pants and the back well, the mud looked bad.

 

Alec had doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath while the others had their head thrown back in laughter. Magnus even wiped a few tears especially after he’d gotten a glimpse of the back of his pants.

 

“Oh come on guys, let’s get this over with,” Jace grunted as he pushed at Alec to start the hike again. They were still laughing when he did.

 

They’d continued after, and the environment around them started changing again. It was a slow incline towards the cliffs and soon they found themselves ducking under branches to avoid being scratched by them.

 

It was when Izzy suddenly swore, and jerked to a stop that everyone stopped and turned, watching as she winced and tried to look at her back.

 

Simon was beside her immediately as he took in what had happened. A particularly sharp branch had torn through a top, ripping the sides open and scratching her, on her side, right below her bra.

 

Alec was also quick to move towards his sister, to assess the damage. The cut was starting to bleed, so he and Simon immediately worked together to untangle her from the branch, and she winced again at the movement that released her and allowed her to slowly lower their arm.

 

Magnus had grabbed hold of Max, holding Max to himself as he watched, giving Alec and Simon space.

 

“Just a scratch everyone,” Alec told them, “But we do need to take a little break here while we treat it. Give us some privacy?” Alec asked, understanding immediately that Izzy might need it.

 

Magnus met his gaze and nodded, taking charge and leading the group slightly away.

 

“Alright Iz, your top’s torn through on this side and there are bits of the bark on the cuts on your skin. Can we remove your top? Simon can help shield you a little,” Alec explained, as he looked at Iz.

 

“I’m fine Alec. It’s okay. Do what you need to do,” Izzy whispered.

 

Together, Alec and Simon helped to remove her top slowly before looking at her side. There was a deeper cut but the rest were all abrasions. They thankfully noted that the cut was not deep enough to need stitches.

 

Alec removed the first aid kit from his bag and slowly set about removing any bits of bark he found while Simon took her hands in his, squeezing gently every time a glimmer of pain appeared in her eyes.

 

“Almost done Iz,” he reassured.

 

Alec was gentle and quick, and soon he was washing it with some sterile solution before covering it up with some gauze.

 

“Alright Izzy, all done here,” he informed her and she sighed, letting her head fall onto Simon’s shoulder for a moment.

 

They helped her to stand, and Simon removed his shirt and handed it to her.

 

“Here. You can wear this. I don’t want you getting scratched again,” he said softly, his eyes pleading with her to take it.

 

“Then you’ll get scratched,” Izzy said, staring at him.

 

“I’ll be careful Izzy. Please. Let me do this for you,” he requested and Izzy hesitantly took his shirt and wore it.

 

The three of them slowly walked back to others as they found their places again.

 

“All good?” Magnus asked Alec.

 

“Yeah. Just cleaned up the scratches and the abrasion she had and covered it up,” Alec informed him.

 

Magnus moved in close to his ear before he whispered. “Did you know Simon was that built?”

 

“Nope,” Alec said sheepishly as he heard Max erupt in soft giggles hearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Comments and kudos are oh so appreciated!!!
> 
> The morning after + a couple of cute moments. 
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> I'm on twitter as lovingsh5/simplepleasures101
> 
> Love yall! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter today!

“It’s beautiful Alexander,” Magnus whispered in awe, his hand firmly clasped in his boyfriend’s as he took in the views around him.

 

Alec had seen in all before of course, and was watching Magnus take it in for the first time. His eyes sparkled in delight as they roamed over the untouched, vast landscape in front of him. The ocean seemed to go on for miles as the waves gently crashed into the shore. The rock protrusions below only added to the beauty and the gentle breeze that rustled their hair and clothes made him sigh in delight.

 

“It’s lovely,” Magnus asserted again as Alec pulled him into his side. Max was standing near him as well, so with the other he reached out and pulled Max in beside him with his other arm.

 

He held them for a while, taking in the views for the first time as he placed a gentle kiss onto both their heads. He couldn’t really remember a time when his heart had been so full.

 

Soon, they all sat down, sprawled around the cliff side as they dug into their sandwiches, a light refreshment before they’d head back for lunch.

 

Their return journey seemed a lot faster with Alec plotting a slightly different route that was easier for everyone.

 

Lunch was waiting for them when they arrived and they groaned when the smell hit them when they entered. Today’s special was grilled salmon, prawns, a refreshing fruit salad and fries.

 

The combination of the exertion from the hike and the delicious food put them in a food coma fast, and they decided to shower and rest for a bit before maybe hitting the pool that afternoon or evening.

 

They retired to their own rooms, with Alec and Magnus dropping their clothes immediately as Magnus pulled Alec into the bathroom with him, moving to the showers and turning on the complicated knobs before sighing.

 

With soft touches and gentle hands, they washed each other, exchanging a few quiet, loving kisses as they did. Their touches weren’t filled with arousal this time, but of an intimacy that came with trust and love.

 

Once they were done, they put on just their boxers before falling into bed together.

 

* * *

 

When they walked back down together, in their swim trunks and a shirt, the rest were already there. Magnus smiled widely when he noticed them Max sitting on one of the lounge chairs while the other 4 were engaged in a game of chicken fights. Clary and Izzy were sitting up on Jace’s and Simon’s shoulders respectively and were trying to push, pull and tackle each other to see who fell off.

 

Alec looked at his sister and was happy to see that she’d changed the earlier dressing he did into a waterproof plaster that covered her wounds well.

 

“Izzy’s won twice and Clary once,” Max informed them as they got closer.

 

“My bet’s on Izzy winning next,” Alec predicted.

 

“Oh I like a good tie. Clary it is,” Magnus answered.

 

“What do we get?” Alec asked, a glint in his eyes.

 

“Well. Whatever the other wants!” Magnus smirked, the challenge in his eyes clear.

 

“Oh you’re on!”

 

They watched intently as they helped each other to apply some sun block and Magnus grinned widely at a shocked Alec when Izzy tumbled into water after a push made her slide off Simon’s shoulders.

 

“Yes!!” he exclaimed, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

 

“Oh hey you guys!” Clary said happily. “Did you see that?”

 

“We sure did biscuit!” Magnus sang.

 

Alec pinched him slightly as he rubbed the lotion over his back.

 

“Oh behave now darling. We can do that later,” Magnus purred as Max hollered.

 

Alec flushed as he quickly sat in front of Magnus, passing the lotion to him as he buried his head in his hands with a groan.

 

Once done, Alec turned to look at Magnus.

 

“You want to go in?” he asked softly.

 

“Not yet. They- not while they are playing that. I can’t join that,” Magnus shivered slightly as he noted the way they were tumbling into the water, their heads going underwater at times. He couldn’t deal with that kind of rough play and he didn’t want to be near them just in case.

 

Alec nodded in understanding and gave his hand a squeeze, deciding to stay with Magnus.

 

“Max? You want to go in with Alec?” Magnus asked, not wanting Alec to stay out just for him.

 

“Nah I’m good. I went in earlier. Then I came out to rest a little. Maybe later?” Max said.

 

“I’m not leaving you love,” Alec quietly informed Magnus.

 

Magnus gave him a small, grateful smile and they cuddled up together watching the scene play out in front of them.

 

The 4 of them in the pool decided to switch things up a little and decided to play girls versus boys.

 

It was funny really. One would expect the boys to win every round but the girls played dirty as well.

 

They knew the ticklish spots to attack. Jace almost got Clary in a headlock when Clary turned her face into Jace and blew a raspberry which caused Jace to howl and flail widely before falling backwards into the water with a hard splash.

 

Izzy used her charms on Simon, teasing him and even using 1 finger to gesture at him to come closer, and then she went for his sides, tickling him mercilessly. He tried to squirm away desperately but he couldn’t, so he landed in the water soon enough.

 

Alec knew they would probably take a break soon so he untangled himself from Magnus, kissing him softly before informing him that he was going to get some snacks and drinks.

 

Alec came out with some quickly made lemonade, potato chips and some water, placing in on the table near them.

 

True enough, they soon climbed out of the pool, thanking Alec as they downed the water.

 

The next game they decided on was frisbee. When Alec turned to look at Magnus, Magnus hesitantly nodded. Alec as usual, made Max and Magnus walk with him to the side with the steps to go in, while the others were quick to jump, leap or in Simon’s case, cannonball into the pool.

 

“I’ll always be near you okay?” Alec whispered to Magnus, and he nodded, giving him a quick smile.

 

“Awwww! Look at them!” Clary commented as she saw Alec leading Magnus into the pool. “Your brother is a real gentleman.”

 

“Hey! I’m a gentleman!” Jace argued.

 

“Can be better,” Clary teased.

 

“They did this the other day too!” Max complained to everyone, though the smile on his face said otherwise.

 

“You’re spoiling the market Alec!” Izzy announced.

 

Magnus kept a firm grip on Alec’s hand as he replied.

 

“No Isabelle. Just me,” he retorted, shooting Alec a brilliant smile as he finally stood beside him in the water.

 

Alec smiled softly at him. They didn’t need to explain to anyone else why Alec did it because they knew it themselves. Alec was taking care of and looking out for Magnus, checking his reactions as they went into the water. He was still nervous enough that Alec was careful.

 

Alec kissed him affectionately, hearing the hoots in the background. Frankly, he didn’t care.

 

They reluctantly separated, though Alec made sure he was near Magnus as they started passing the frisbee. Starting with someone nearer to them, it soon got more adventurous as they tried to pass to the person almost at the other end of the pool.

 

Jace even managed to use two fingers to make the frisbee almost skip in the water before it reached Izzy.

 

Alec was glad to see Magnus enjoying himself, grinning when he caught it before gracefully swinging it away. _How could he make swinging a frisbee look that good?_

They went a couple of rounds, before Max got tired, saying he was going to rest on the chairs for a while and relax.

 

“Shall we play volleyball?” Simon suggested, looking eagerly at the rest of them.

 

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ in a silent question and he nodded tentatively, agreeing to play volleyball in the water.

 

They stood in a circle and played a modified version of rock paper scissors. Then first three with the same sign would make a team.  On their first try, Simon, Clary and Izzy all played rock, so it was decided.

 

“Alright first to five before switching teams?” Alec asked. Nods of agreement ran out as they set up.

 

Alec stood in the centre, nearer the back, while Jace and Magnus formed the frontline. On the opposing end, Simon took the centre while the 2 girls stood nearer to the front.

 

Alec started the first spike, throwing it over and Clary extended her arms, returning the pass over effortlessly.

 

Magnus, who was closer to it, quickly set it for Jace, who slammed the ball hard for a spike, earning them their first point.

 

“Nicely done Magnus,” Jace praised and Magnus gave him a quick smile.

 

This time around, Simon started, sending it over, and Alec volleyed it to Magnus, who sent it over gracefully.

 

Izzy was quick and leaped in the direction of the ball, returning it just in time.

 

Each team found their own system, learning about how they played together. Izzy and Jace were good at spiking so they were given many opportunities to do so.

 

Max was watching his family play and reached for a bottle of water, only to realise there was none. He stood up to go grab more water, walking towards the door.

 

He wasn’t paying attention to the slippery floor and he skidded slightly before his body tumbled, and he fell to floor, landing on his butt with a grunt as his elbows grazed the tiles.

 

“Hey! Max! You alright buddy?” Alec shouted immediately moving to get out of the pool to Max. A sudden realisation struck him and his gaze swung to Magnus for a moment. _Would Magnus be okay without him in the pool?_

 

Magnus was quick to give him a calm smile and a reassuring nod, and Alec quickly got out, as the rest of them swam to the side to get closer to Max.

 

Alec slowly helped him to his feet, looking at him carefully.

 

“You hurt Max? Your ribs okay?” Alec asked quickly.

 

“No I’m good I think,” he said as he looked down at his hands and scanned his body.

 

“His elbow Alec,” Clary pointed out, noticing the abrasion and the start it bleeding.

 

Max twisted to look at his elbow and Alec saw the small wound for the first time.

 

“Go sit Max, I’ll grab the first aid kit,” Alec told him.

 

The rest of them talked to Max a little but Max told them to continue, that he was fine.

 

“So…” Jace started, looking at Magnus before confirming with the rest. “2 against 3?”

 

“That’s not fair” Clary said.

 

“Sure why not?” Simon said at the same time.

* * *

 

Alec came back out and took in the sight of the others playing without him, noting how Jace and Magnus had to work harder to cover his spot as well. But they did work well together.

 

Alec used the sterile solution to wash Max’s wound gently, letting it trickle down and onto the floor before getting an antiseptic cream.

 

* * *

 

Simon saw the ball coming towards him and knew it was going to be a good one. He set up for a perfect spike, targeting the weakest spot, in between Jace and Magnus and sent the ball in a perfect arc.

 

Jace and Magnus, both with their eyes on the ball, scrambled towards the middle, with Jace leaping up first with one arm raised, to send the ball over as he crashed hard into Magnus.

 

Magnus went underwater.

 

Alec had been just reaching for a waterproof plaster when he heard the loud splash. His head swung towards the pool, just as he saw Magnus go under.

 

“Shit. Fuck. Max cover it with this,” Alec blurted as he turned to leap into the pool to get to Magnus.

 

Izzy’s team had been laughing and giving themselves high fives before they heard Jace’s whisper.

 

“Shit.”

 

Magnus came out in full blown panic, gasping harshly and with his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. His eyes were wild, glancing around, not focusing on anything as his flesh lost all colour. The stab of terror in his gut flooded his whole being, his heart hammering against his ribs as his chest grew so tight it was becoming hard to breathe.

 

He felt the hands reach for his shoulders, barely hearing Alec’s voice.

 

“I’m here Magnus. I’ve got you,” Alec asserted firmly, as he lifted Magnus into his arms.

 

The lift lifted the panic slightly as his legs clamped around Alec and scrambled to get higher on Alec, his hands clenching around Alec desperately. Alec understood, his hands reaching under his legs to support him as he lifted him more, his heart breaking as he heard Magnus’ loud gasps.

 

Magnus buried his head against Alec’s neck.

 

“ _Out_. G-get m-me out,” Magnus whimpered brokenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. 
> 
> I have a couple of questions for you (skip if you don't want spoilers):
> 
> \- How do you forsee the next chapter going? I have some ideas but I would love to hear from yall!  
> -what is your opinion on comforting sex?
> 
> Love yall! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, hit me up on twitter! Simplepleasures101/lovingsh5 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec + comfort. ❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for a whole lot of hurt and comfort? Hope you like it!❤❤😘

His harsh, heaving gasps echoed so loudly in Alec’s ear that Magnus might as well have been shouting. Silence swept across the pool as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Alec moved to get out of the water, striding quickly towards the steps as he cradled Magnus close and spoke softly to him. 

The sounds leaving his mouth were painful and worry soon filled their eyes. 

“Almost out baby. Almost out. Hold on,” Alec comforted. 

A whimper escaped Magnus and Alec felt wetness hit his neck the moment they left the pool behind. 

“It’s okay Magnus. You’re safe baby. Breathe for me,” Alec said firmly, with one hand trying to stroke his back to soothe him. 

His gasps still had not slowed down and he was practically panting. 

“Magnus don’t think about anything. Just listen to my voice okay? We’ve done this together. Breathe in-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4. Breathe in-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4. Breathe in-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4,” Alec repeated to him. 

His hold on Magnus never lessened and he didn’t want it to. He was going to keep Magnus right there like that, until he was okay. 

He moved to the chair next to Max, keeping up his counting for Magnus as he felt his gasps start to lessen. 

Max was standing up as he watched, worriedly, his eyes wide as he saw Alec carrying a shivering Magnus towards the chair next to him. 

Alec sat down a moment and pointed at a towel near Max, telling him without words to get it as he kept counting for Magnus. 

Max scrambled to get it, spreading it wide as he approached Alec, helping to gently tuck it around the quavering man. 

In the pool, Clary had gone to Jace, holding is hand tight as Izzy had her hand over her mouth in shock. 

They were just playing a game. What had happened? Why was Magnus reacting this way? The water? But he was fine inside. Being underwater? But how could he even be comfortable in the water if being underwater made him react like this?

Jace swallowed hard, feeling a swell of guilt well up inside of him. He didn’t mean to crash into Magnus. He really didn’t and now, watching the confident man fall apart was heartbreaking. 

“Shit. Did I do that?” he whispered shakily. 

“It was an accident Jace. It wasn’t your fault,” Clary comforted, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

Alec was still counting for Magnus, feeling his tears wetting his neck even as his breathing started to slow, though was still too harsh for his liking. His eyes finally met the eyes of his family, noticing them watching the both of them and that was when he decided they couldn’t stay here. 

He trusted his family. He really did. But he knew how awful it was to be the centre of attention, at your most vulnerable. Magnus needed privacy to fall apart, without having everyone witness it. He wanted to give him that so that he could let go and be comforted, without having to let them hear him or see him that way. 

He stood up, and Magnus clutched him harder again, his legs still wrapped around Alec. 

Alec paused his counting for a moment, just to gently whisper to Magnus. 

“It’s okay Mags. I’m bringing you up to our room okay?” 

He felt the small, slight nod against his neck and he started walking in, making sure the towel was still around Magnus, hoping that it could give his quavering body some of the warmth that he had lost. 

Slowly, Alec entered the house and climbed the stairs carefully before heading into their room and locking the door. 

He wanted to get his trunks off Magnus, but he still holding on to him so tight that Alec knew that he wasn’t ready for that yet so he sat on the bed, still in his own trunks and hugged him close.

“You’ve done so well baby. I’m so proud of you. Keep taking deep breaths for me,” Alec encouraged. 

He could feel the constant stream of tears that left Magnus, falling against his skin. 

His gasps were slowly turning into quiet sobs and Alec held him through it. 

“It’s okay Magnus. I’m here. Let it all out. You did so good,” he praised, his hands running up and down his back to soothe him. His breathing was better, and had been improving. The fear was slowly dissipating but now, the reality was striking him and causing the well up of emotions. Alec understood. Greatly. 

That sudden relief, the realisation of everything that had happened, could cause an emotional reaction after the panic. 

So he did what he could, holding Magnus, praising him, comforting him with his presence until his sobs died down and his grip on him was not so fierce anymore. 

“Magnus? Are you able to… Could you let me see you?” Alec requested gently. 

Magnus slowly pulled away from Alec’s neck, not meeting his eyes, the embarrassment hitting him in full force. 

“Hey. None of that baby. Not with me,” Alec reassured, as he wiped the tears off his face with his thumbs. 

He lifted Magnus’ chin gently and he finally met Magnus’ hesitant, teary eyes. 

“I love you. And I’m here for you Magnus. Always. You don’t ever need to be embarrassed about this,” he asserted. 

Magnus’ eyes started to glisten again at the soft words, still feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened. 

“You’re safe baby,” Alec repeated again as he pulled him in for another hug. 

Magnus nodded shakily against him again, before releasing Alec. 

“Will you let me help you change out?” Alec asked him as he met his eyes again, and gently swept his hair off his forehead in a loving gesture. 

“Okay,” Magnus rasped. 

Alec tried to put Magnus on the bed but Magnus grabbed him again, not ready to be away from him yet. 

“No,” he whimpered.

“Okay, okay Mags,” Alec reassured again. “I’m not going to leave you.”

Alec walked with him in his arms, to grab two boxer briefs for them, before returning back to the bed. 

“I’m going to be right here okay? Can I put you down on the bed and help you change?” Alec asked. 

“O-okay,” Magnus stammered. 

Slowly, Alec lowered Magnus onto the bed, keeping as much contact with him so that he wouldn’t feel abandoned. A tear had escaped his eyes again and was trickling down his face. 

He wiped it away with a soft, gentle swipe before quickly reaching for the hem of his trunks, getting Magnus to lift slightly while bracing his hands on his shoulders before quickly removing it and helping him put on his briefs. 

“I’m going to change out too okay? Then we can lie in bed and I can hold you,” Alec let him know, allowing him the chance to refuse or object if he needed. Heck, he’d probably stay in his trunks all day if it meant Magnus was okay. 

Magnus gave him a small nod and Alec tried to keep one hand on him and his legs against Magnus as much as he could, understanding Magnus’ need for contact. 

When he was done, he drew Magnus under the blankets with him, wrapping it around him tightly as he pulled him into his arms and stroked his back, in an attempt to get some warmth back into his cold, clammy skin. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked after a couple of minutes. 

Magnus shook his head. 

“Oh baby. Tell me what you need Magnus. Anything. What can I do?” Alec pleaded. 

“I-I-“ Magnus started before pulling back from Alec, looking at him with shiny, wide and vulnerable eyes with just a hint of nervousness and fear. 

His lips quivered as he struggled to tell Alec what he wanted. 

“It’s okay Mags. You can tell me,” Alec encouraged him. 

“M-make love to me A-Alexander,” he whispered as his voice cracked. 

Alec pulled back, to stare at him in shock, and in question. He didn’t understand. He’d have thought sex was the last thing Magnus needed now. 

“You’re upset Magnus, I’m not sure you really want this… if this will help you,” he started, not knowing if this was the right thing to do. 

“Please Alexander. Y-you asked me what I needed. I-I need you. I need to feel you everywhere. Around me. Surrounding me. I need you to make me feel safe and loved. Inside and out. Please Alexander. Please,” Magnus begged brokenly, unable to hear Alec trying to stop him from begging. 

“Okay. Okay, Magnus. Shhh baby. I’ve got you. I will Mags. I’ll make love to you okay? I’ll take care of you,” Alec reassured, understanding better and he was slightly surer about doing this. Magnus needed to feel that vulnerability, safety and reassurance that came with the physical and emotional intimacy. 

Alec slowly tilted Magnus’ head towards him, kissing him slow and gentle. It was not going to be fast this time. Slow and loving, warm and reassuring was what Magnus needed. 

Alec took his time, moulding his lips against Magnus, feeling the wetness on his cheeks as he kissed him firmly, his lips lingering on his mouth. He placed soft kisses on the side of his lips and his mouth travelled, placing loving, reverent pecks over his cheeks, and his eyes.

Magnus let him, feeling the tenderness and love from his boyfriend and letting it overwhelm him. He couldn’t really control his tear ducts. His emotions were still all over the place and though he had calmed from the panic, he was still emotional and this tenderness brought forth fresh tears to his eyes. 

“You okay?” Alec whispered after kissing his tears away on one side and brushing them away gently on the other. 

He nodded quickly. “Yes. I promise. Just not in control of my eyes,” Magnus croaked.

“Okay. I get it Magnus. But if you feel you don’t want this at any point, you tell me okay?” Alec asked. 

Magnus agreed with another small nod, glad that he didn’t need to explain his tears further. Of course Alec would understand, the emotional imbalance that came after panic and not judge him for it. 

Alec climbed over Magnus, and Magnus immediately resumed his earlier pose, as his legs wrapped around Alec once again, pulling him close. 

Their bodies were as close as they could be, their chests on each other’s as Alec cupped Magnus’ face and continued raining kisses all over. 

“Alexander. Please. I need you. Don’t draw this out,” Magnus begged. 

“Okay, baby. It’s okay. I’ve got you I promise. I’m going to take care of you Mags,” Alec assured. 

He helped pull both their boxers off before moving to lean towards the side table, to grab the lube that he needed. 

Magnus was half-hard, and Alec wanted to do more for him. The emotional need for comfort this way he understood, but he was also going to make sure he found pleasure. 

A small burst of air left Magnus’ lips as his fist closed around his dick, giving him gentle strokes, igniting the arousal and making him harder. He slowly shifted, bringing as face closer as he slicked up his fingers. 

“Please darling,” Magnus implored. 

“I’m here. Let me prepare you baby,” Alec urged. 

His finger sought entry as his mouth closed around his dickhead, stretching him and making sure he enjoyed what they were doing. He gave him soft sucks, as he gently let his lips lower and took his length deeper into his mouth. 

Magnus stretched easily around his finger, still used to the stretch from the previous night and soon, Alec was stretching him with two. 

Magnus winced slightly at the burn and Alec, ever observant, caught it.

“Okay?” he asked hoarsely. 

“Yeah. A little sore from last night but don’t stop,” Magnus whimpered.

Alec moved to stretch him with 3 fingers, pulling off his dick and watching him carefully for any bit of pain, but the earlier soreness was overshadowed by the current stretch. 

Magnus, had a rare vulnerability that was present in his glistening eyes that were open and bared for Alec to see everything that he was feeling. His gasps were shaky, from the intensity and emotions running through him and every now and then, a stray tear escaped. 

When Alec felt Magnus was ready, that was when his hand went to his half-hard dick. He wasn’t really feeling the hot, burning arousal that he usually swept through him. It was different this type as his focused changed to taking care of Magnus. 

He gripped himself, giving himself hard, slow strokes to get him to where he needed to be as he moved up to kiss Magnus again. 

Lubing himself as well, Alec slowly placed his head at Magnus’ entrance, realising that it would be the first time that be would be the one leading. 

He really hoped it would be good for Magnus. 

“Mags. Guide me okay? Tell me if I hurt you,” Alec appealed. 

Magnus nodded quickly and focused on breathing deeply and letting Alec in. 

Alec pushed in slowly, letting Magnus get used to his head first, before gently withdrawing and pushing in again. Magnus gasped at the gentle thrust, nodding to encourage his boyfriend.

“Yes,” he whimpered softly.

In slow increments, he soon found himself fully seated in Magnus and Magnus trembled under him, fresh tears leaving his eyes as he let himself feel everything. The vulnerability, intensity, love and reverence from Alec and in himself.   
Alec wiped his tears before his hands slipped under Magnus to hold him to him as he placed his head beside his boyfriend’s. 

“You okay for me to move?” Alec asked, the tightness of Magnus feeling incredible around him. 

“Yes. Please,” he quavered. 

Alec tentatively moved his hips and Magnus wrapped his legs around him again, gently helping him and guiding his movements even as he clung to Alec. 

It took him a few moments but he found a rhythm easy to maintain. He was really thrusting much this time, because the way they were wrapped around each other resulted in more of a rocking motion that allowed Magnus to feel the slow drag inside him. 

Alec placed kisses on his ears, moaning softly when Magnus clenched slightly around him.

“You feel incredible Mags,” he groaned huskily. 

“You too,” Magnus rasped. 

Slowly, Alec’s thrusts turned faster, and slightly harder, knowing they needed more to bring themselves off. It wasn’t a scorching heat flooding them this time. It was a heady, balmy sensation that expanded and rose within them. 

“God darling. Just like that. Fuck. Just what I need,” Magnus praised Alec in a moan. 

“I’ve got you baby,” Alec reminded and comforted, one hand leaving Magnus’ back to reach his dick and pump him in time with his strokes to bring him off. He knew he wasn’t far off. They both weren’t

Magnus trembled under him feeling his stronger thrusts, and his hand wrap around his dick to stroke him slow and hard, swiping his thumb around his head repeatedly. 

“Close. So close,” Magnus whimpered and arched into Alec, coming at the next thrust and tug on his dick, gasping softly against Alec’s ear. 

Alec pumped him a few times before releasing him, focusing on his on orgasm now. He needed just a few more thrusts and the way Magnus clenched around him had his breath hitching and pushed him over the edge. He gripped Magnus with both hands, as his release swept through him, filling Magnus with its warmth. 

They came down slowly, wrapped around each other, Magnus still holding Alec to him. Alec gently pulled out as Magnus gasped softly, before turning them to their sides so that he didn’t crush Magnus. 

Holding Magnus against his chest, he ran his fingers through his hair as they both caught their breaths. 

“You okay?” Alec finally asked. 

“Better,” Magnus answered, leaning back slightly to look at Alec. “Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes grateful for having received what he so desperately needed. 

He felt Alec’s love in the safety of his embrace and in his soft, gentle touches and kisses and it had allowed him to let go and just feel, feel safe and secure and know that Alec would make sure that he was okay. 

It was a comfort he had yearned for, that Alec had so easily given, and he would never forget how he’d been cared for, when he was most vulnerable. 

He’d never had this with anyone and when his mouth worked again and he could string words in longer sentences, he would tell him. 

“You never have to thank me for this. It’s a privilege Magnus. To be the one to take care of you and get your trust when you are at your lowest and most vulnerable. Thank you for your trust in me. I love you,” Alec whispered. 

“I love you too. So much Alexander,” Magnus rasped, before burying his head into Alec’s shoulder and breathing deeply. 

The arms twined around him, the soft, comforting breaths leaving Alec and the hypnotising, soothing strokes on his back lulled him into a sleep he didn’t think would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know if I did them justice here so please let me know what you think about this chapter!!!
> 
> Love yall! 
> 
> I'm on twitter as simplepleasures101/lovingsh5
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later than evening/night. Post breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. It's been a busy week and i'll be really busy over the next weekend as well. But after that... I'm going to have so much more time because i'll be on break!!

Relief swept through Alec when he felt the deep breaths coming from Magnus against his shoulder, signalling that his boyfriend had drifted off. That he was calm enough to do that after everything pleased him greatly.

 

He continued to hold him close against him while gently moving his thumb over his shoulder blades in a constant motion, lulling him further into sleep.

 

He was incredibly upset that Magnus had to go through that, had to face his worse fear because of his family and in front of them. He also knew how worried they’d been and even though he wanted to protect and shield Magnus from it, he knew he owed them an explanation as well. It was something he had to discuss with Magnus.

 

Hoping that the rest healed whatever anxiety was left in Magnus, Alec lay there, deep in his thoughts, trying to stay awake and alert for Magnus, in case he needed him.

 

The memory of Magnus going under came back to him and he couldn’t even begin to describe the panic that had filled him at that point. Only he had known how serious it had been, how bad it was going to be. His only thought had been to get to him as soon as he could, to get him out of the water.

 

His ragged, uncontrollable gasps had been agonising to listen to and he prayed that he wouldn’t have to _ever_ hear again.

 

The last time he saw the doctor, he remembered being told that his ribs were mostly healed. That in another month, they would be fine and he could resume his usual activities, without being concerned that he would worsen his injury. That had been 6 weeks ago.

 

He never thought that the first time he really tested them, would be when he carried his boyfriend.

 

He thought about what they could do the rest of the night together, not knowing if Magnus would sleep in or wake up for dinner. Deciding that perhaps, they could stay in their room, even if he woke up would be better. He knew that if it had happened to him, he wouldn’t want to face anyone just yet. Maybe later he’d go down and get them some food.

 

They could curl up in bed, watch some Netflix on the tv and just unwind.

 

With those thoughts filling his mind, Alec slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Unlike all the other times they’d slept next to each other, this was probably the most restless sleep Alec had. He found himself waking up often, his eyes roaming over Magnus, before settling when he realised that he was deep asleep.

 

When he next awoke, it was to Magnus moving and turning away, yet his back was still in contact with Alec as he faced the other side. The movement roused Alec though, and he couldn’t go back to sleep after.

 

Deciding to read, he reached for his handphone that he’d left charging on the side table before opening up one of his ebooks.

 

He preferred hard copies of course. The joy of flipping the pages of a real book was different. But due to the convenience of having all his books on his device, he’d succumbed to having them on his phone.

 

He didn’t realise the passing of time, and soon he heard a soft knock on their door. His eyes swiftly turned to Magnus, who hadn’t even moved.

 

As slowly as possible, he inched his way away from Magnus, watching carefully for any reaction. Pleased that he hadn’t disturbed him, he padded his way to the door, turning behind to see his vulnerable, sleeping boyfriend and opened the door a few inches, wanting to shield his boyfriend from their eyes a little longer.

 

He looked into the pairs of nervous and worried eyes. Jace and Izzy were holding two trays of food that they’d brought up for them, before they had their dinner. Though they didn’t ask, Alec saw the question in their eyes.

 

“He’s better. He’s sleeping,” Alec said softly, as he took the first tray from Izzy. “Thank you for doing this. I was going to come down later to get us some food but I appreciate this. I wouldn’t have left him if he was asleep.”

 

With one tray in hand, Alec opened the door again, hitting it with his foot to close it, before he quickly went and came back with the other.

 

He went back out again to thank his siblings and he saw Jace, wringing his hands slightly.

 

“Alec. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” Jace whispered apologetically.

 

“I know Jace. It’s okay. It was an accident,” Alec reassured.

 

“Would you tell him that for me? Please?” he asked.

 

Alec reached out to give Jace’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I will Jace.”

 

“What- what brought that on Alec?” Izzy asked, needing to know. She wanted to know everything she could so that it never happened again. Magnus had always been teasing, fun and with her brother only, gentle. She never wanted to see that kind of fear and panic overwhelming him again.

 

Alec hesitated, not knowing what to say, how much to divulge. He finally settled on the bare minimum.

 

“He’s got a phobia of water,” he explained, before realising his mistake. Of course, that statement would open him up to more questions, which Jace was quick to ask.

 

“But he was in there with us. Having fun and playing,” Jace said.

 

“We’ve been working on it. But being underwater…” Alec trailed off and they both nodded in understanding.

 

“Okay. Tell him we love him and we missed him at dinner okay? Take care of him Alec. We’ll see you both tomorrow,” Izzy said before leaning forward to hug her brother.

 

Jace also leaned in and Alec gave him a squeeze again before whispering, “He will not blame you Jace.”

 

Jace swallowed hard and nodded, trying not to feel guilty but it was hard.

 

What if his relationship with Magnus was forever ruined?

 

Alec let him go, giving both of them small smiles before going back in and shutting the door firmly.

 

Alec went back to sit on the bed, jostling the bed and Magnus slightly before he froze like a deer in headlights as Magnus jerked and turned back towards him. Blinking slowly, Alec watched carefully when his sleepy eyes found his.

 

“Hey…” Alec said softly when Magnus gave him a small, tired smile. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better. The nap was good. What time is it?” Magnus asked, his voice still deep with the remnants of sleep slowly leaving him.

 

“7,” Alec said after checking.

 

Magnus nodded, stretching slightly before sitting up, his hair sticking out in all angles.

 

Alec reached out to gently smooth it over, and Magnus leaned into the touch, much like a cat, a soft sigh escaping him.

 

“Hungry?” Alec gently asked.

 

Magnus opened his eyes to look nervously at Alec again.

 

“I am. But I don’t think I can go down. And see everyone tonight,” he admitted.

 

“Hey. That’s fine. That’s what I thought too and I wasn’t the only one. I was planning to go down and get us food when you woke up but Izzy and Jace actually beat me to it and brought up dinner for us,” Alec explained, gesturing towards the trays of food on the table that Magnus had missed.

 

A soft look appeared on Magnus’ face at that gesture. It was sweet, he knew, something that he hadn’t expected really.

 

“That’s nice,” Magnus commented.

 

“Yeah. They’re really worried about you. Jace especially. Before I forget, he said to tell you that he was really sorry,” Alec added.

 

“Oh. I don’t blame him Alexander. He doesn’t need to apologise. It was an accident and I wasn’t paying attention myself,” Magnus protested.

 

“I know Mags. I think maybe he needs to hear it from you,” Alec suggested, watching Magnus carefully.

 

Magnus nodded hesitantly. “Tomorrow I will.”

 

Alec leaned it to kiss him gently, cupping his face and holding him as he did so.

 

“I love you,” he quietly said.

 

“I love you too Alexander. You have no idea how much,” Magnus whispered back, the emotion in them clear. He’d never thought it was even possible to trust someone this much, to be comfortable enough to be this bare and vulnerable in front of them. Until Alec.

 

Alec opened his arms and Magnus went into them immediately, finding the warmth both inside and outside as they enfolded him.

 

He held him for a few moments, a small smile on his face at finally being able to hold him while he was okay.

 

“Hungry?” he asked after a while.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus answered and let go of Alec.

 

“Come on. I think today deserves dinner in bed,” Alec said with a smile as he left Magnus in the blankets and went to carry the first tray over.

 

Alec took away the cover of both and smiled when he saw the dessert on the second tray. His siblings had written a message for Magnus there. He covered it again and brought the first tray to Magnus.

 

“Oh that looks nice,” Magnus commented as he took in the 4 lobster rolls that had been prepared.

 

Alec settled in next to him and they both reached for one each, moaning as they bit into it.

 

“This is so good,” Alec groaned and Magnus gave him a hum of agreement.

 

They didn’t talk much after that, both savouring the freshness of the lobster in the roll. It didn’t need much and Alec, with his experience, tried to figure out what had been done to the lobster, before finally ascertaining that it was probably only a little lemon butter and some herbs and spices that gave it the punch.

 

When they were done, Alec made Magnus stay in bed while be brought the second tray over.

 

Magnus smiled softly when he saw the cheesecake and the words ‘We love you Magnus’ written on the side of the plates. It was artfully done so he knew that Alec’s siblings had probably done it themselves.

 

“That’s really sweet of them,” Magnus quietly said, touched that his family showed this much care for him. He wasn’t used to it.

 

“Well they do love you Mags,” Alec acknowledged, before lifting the fork for Magnus to try the cake.

 

“MMmmmm,” Magnus moaned. “I love cheesecake and this is really good.”

 

“You do huh? That’s good to know,” Alec commented, finding out something new about his boyfriend. His mind was already thinking about how and what type of cheesecake he could make for Magnus.

 

When Magnus reached for the fork, Alec made a sound of disapproval, refusing to let Magnus help himself or return the favour. So they sat like that, with Magnus gazing at Alec softly as Alec fed them both their dessert.

 

When they were done, Alec returned the tray to the table before coming back and pulling Magnus close. He was about to ask Magnus if he wanted to watch some tv when Magnus spoke.

 

“Alexander…” he slowly started, gathering his thoughts.

 

“About earlier…” he continued, looking down at his hands.

 

“Magnus… please don’t say thank you,” Alec said, thinking that there was where Magnus was going with this.

 

“Well I was. But also… I wanted you to know… I’ve never fallen apart like that. It was really bad…” he confessed.

 

“I know Mags,” Alec whispered, using his hand to tilt Magnus’ head up so that he could meet his eyes.

 

“I know,” he asserted softly.

 

“But you grounded me. I knew the moment I was in your arms that I would be okay. I’ve never had that with _anyone_. You made me feel safe and you did everything I so desperately needed without batting an eyelash,” Magnus croaked.

 

“Magnus. I needed to make sure you were okay. That was my biggest priority,” Alec asserted gently.

 

“I know. As panicked as I was, I knew that. You kept me together as I marvellously fell apart. I’m more than a little embarrassed at how I clung to you. But you never cared and you focused on taking care of me,” his voice shook slightly.

 

Alec didn’t know what to say to that really. What could he? It was natural to him and he only wished he could do more.

 

“Always Mags. I promise you. Making sure you were okay again was my first priority. I would have done anything. And it was nothing to be embarrassed about. The fact that you trusted me enough and you wanted my presence badly enough- you have no idea Magnus…how much that meant to be” he whispered, emotion flooding his voice.

 

“I’m so thankful that I could help you when you needed it most,” Alec continued.

 

“I’ve never had that kind of breakdown with anyone. Ever. And there’s honestly no one who has been there for me like that,” he admitted, looking down at his hands again.

 

“Well now you have me,” Alec said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Apologies again for how long it took. It was a work-filled weekend. But I'll be so much more free after this weekend!!!
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come find me on twitter: lovingsh5/simplepleasures101
> 
> Love yall!!! Do leave me a comment and tell me what you liked/didn't like!! 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. It's been a crazy week. Can't wait for next week when it'll be loads better.

 

Magnus, having slept a lot more during the day than Alec the previous day, woke up bright and early at 6am, just when the first rays of the sun were making themselves known.

 

Alec was plastered against his back, with his arm draped around Magnus and Magnus’ own arm was holding on to his.

 

It was an amazing feeling to wake up to.

 

He felt a lot better today and he was ready to take on the world. He knew he’d have to face everyone though, and explain what had happened. After witnessing it all, they should know. There’s was nothing much to hide. He wasn’t going to go into details about his family though. That was too heavy and too soon. Maybe in the future… but definitely not now.

 

He’d had fun yesterday- in the water, with the various games they’d played. To let go, to have that freedom, he really wanted it all.

 

He wished he could go underwater though. That’s when the real freedom and no restrictions started. He imagined joining the others in their earlier game, sitting on Alec’s shoulders while trying to tackle the others into the water.

 

It would certainly be enjoyable. But he still had the biggest hurdle to overcome.

 

He wondered if he could handle a controlled submersion. Maybe forcing himself to duck under for 1 second before coming up again for air. Controlling the situation and not letting the situation control him. Yes. He could do that. He could try to do that. With Alec and without anyone else perhaps.

 

Alec would keep him safe. Alec would know what to do if he panicked.

 

He felt determination flood him as he started to come up with a plan. He was hell-bent on overcoming this.

 

He remembered the forgotten days of trying to do somersaults underwater, of trying to cannonball into the water. He missed the pure joy of it. And yesterdays lost of control had taught him that he really wanted it back.

 

Soon, a more pressing need became apparent and Magnus felt himself needing to go to the toilet.

 

A dilemma faced him as he decided how best to wriggle out of Alec’s hold. He tried, going as slow as possible but he still felt Alec jerk behind him as realisation struck him and he loosened his grip.

 

“Wha- Where?” he mumbled.

 

“Shh. Go back to sleep darling. I’m just going to the toilet,” Magnus whispered.

 

When he came back, he saw Alec sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry love. For waking you,” Magnus apologised softly.

 

“No. It’s okay. You alright?” Alec asked groggily.

 

“I feel great Alexander,” Magnus said happily.

 

“You’ve been awake for a while!” Alec accused, hearing the chirpiness in Magnus’ voice. He was usually really groggy in the mornings and could be stumbling in the dark, practically sleepwalking if he needed to use the toilet.

 

“I have. Go back to sleep Alexander. I can entertain myself,” Magnus urged.

 

“Nah. I’m good. We slept quite a bit yesterday,” Alec remembered.

 

“That we did,” Magnus said, leaning in for a kiss. “I have something I want to talk to you about,” Magnus nervously started.

 

That got Alec’s attention immediately. “Of course Mags…”

 

“I was thinking earlier… you know… about yesterday,” Magnus said hesitantly. Alec nodded encouragingly.

 

“And well… whatever happened was out of my control… hence the major panic. I really want to overcome this Alexander,” he said, his voice falling to a whisper.

 

“Magnus. I have _every_ faith that you will. Some day you _will_ get there. I will help you,” he asserted.

 

“That’s just the thing darling. What if some day was today?” Magnus asked as he met Alec’s eyes.

 

Alec’s eyes were full of questions, not really understanding what Magnus meant.

 

“What do you mean Mags?” he asked gently.

 

“I want to try controlling the situation. Meaning going underwater willingly and coming back out. Will you help me?” Magnus asked softly.

 

“You know I will Mags. But today? Really? After yesterday… Is it too soon?” Alec reminded, worried for Magnus. Maybe they should wait.

 

“I really want to try it today. And I know with you there… it’ll really help. Plus I know you’ll take care of me Alexander,” Magnus stated simply.

 

Alec looked at him intently, taking in what he said.

 

“If you want this Magnus… and if you’re really sure… of course I’ll help you,” Alec confirmed, pulling him into a hug. “Have I told you that you’re incredible?”

 

“Not today,” Magnus said cheekily, the joy sparking in him quickly.

 

“Well you are.”

 

“Thank you darling.”

 

* * *

 

 

A mere 15 minutes later, they were both dressed in their trunks and heading down towards the pool. It was quiet around the house as everyone else seemed to be still asleep. They usually came down only about 9 so they still had some time to themselves.

 

Once at the pool, they stood by the water’s edge and Magnus hesitated when he saw the water. Alec just stood next to him, holding his hand and letting him make the decision.

 

“Magnus… if it’s too soon…” he said slowly.

 

“No. I’m good. Really. Just needed a moment,” Magnus reassured, throwing him a small smile.

 

When Magnus nodded, Alec went it first, turning the hand he was holding so that Magnus could use it for support as he came down the stairs.

 

Magnus went in easily, not watching the water, but Alec’s reassuring gaze as he took every step, before standing almost neck deep in water again.

 

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and holding on to both of Alec’s hands, that were gripping his firmly, letting him know that he was not alone.

 

When he opened his eyes again and met Alec’s, they were soft and loving as he gazed at him with a gentle smile.

 

“Okay?” he softly asked.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus assured.

 

“Shall we just walk around first?” Alec asked, wanting to get Magnus more comfortable first before trying anything new. He knew Magnus was ambitious today but he felt they still needed a slow build up towards it.

 

“Yeah. That’ll be good Alexander,” Magnus readily agreed.

 

They glided from one end to the other a couple of times before stopping near the steps again.

 

Magnus looked at Alec, ready to go further now.

 

“Alright Magnus. How do you want to do this?” Alec asked carefully.

 

“I was thinking of just dunking myself underwater and coming right back out first,” Magnus said slowly.

 

“Okay. We’ll take it from there. Though I have a few suggestions. I want you to hold on to my arms,” Alec said, showing Magnus his forearms to grip. “And I also want you to open your eyes in there if possible. It might sting a little but I want you to see me, to know I’m there and that you’re safe, even if it’s just for a second.”

 

Magnus’ heart clenched at Alec’s words and thoughtfulness so he leaned in to kiss him fiercely, before grabbing hold of his arms, while Alec’s held his as well.

 

“Alright. Now I want us both to bend until just our chin is touching the water before coming back out first okay?” Alec suggested.

 

Magnus nodded, understanding that Alec was slowly letting him get used to it.

 

They did it once, before standing up and Alec simply said, “Again.”

 

It seemed like they were jumping in the water together a few times before Alec gave his next suggestion.

 

“Now if you’re ready, on the next one, we could let the water cover our mouths,” he put forth watching his boyfriend’s reaction carefully. When he nodded, they proceed to try that and repeated their bouncing motion a few times.

 

“All good?” Alec asked.

 

“All good,” Magnus solemnly agreed. “All in?”

 

“If you’re sure Mags,” Alec asserted, stroking his thumbs over Magnus’ arms in comfort.

 

“I am.”

 

“Alright. 3…” Alec said as they started lowering themselves and coming back out again, going deeper each time. “2… and 1.”

 

They both went underwater and Alec met Magnus’ eyes for a mere instant before coming back out again.

 

Magnus gasped harshly, his eyes wide and holding Alec’s gaze as he panted as if he an swam a lap.

 

“I’ve got you. You did it Mags. And you’re safe,” Alec whispered, watching Magnus carefully as his hands encircled him, landing on his lower back as he pulled him slightly closer, taking note of his breathing in case he needed to get out.

 

“Slow it down baby. Deep breaths,” Alec urged, and Magnus, thankfully, managed to calm by himself, even as Alec prepared to start counting for him.

 

“There we go,” Alec smiled as Magnus started to breathe easier. “You are amazing Magnus,” he whispered in awe.

 

Magnus returned his smile with a tentative one of his own, as he realised that for the first time since his childhood, he actually went underwater and came out okay.

 

A laugh bubbled out of him and Alec grinned at the look of unadulterated joy on his face.

 

He lifted him, spinning him in a circle before letting him go and Magnus hugged him fiercely.

 

“I did it,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah you did. Fuck. I’m so proud of you Mags,” Alec praised as he leaned in to kiss Magnus.

 

“Again,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec.

 

They got into their earlier positions, and Alec counted them down again, and this time, they managed it easily, and Magnus came out, gasping only slightly, but with a small smile on his face.

 

Alec smiled at him encouragingly. “Well done Mags,” he softly said.

 

Magnus’ answering smile was brilliant. “I did it. Again,” he whispered in shock.

 

“Yes you did baby,” Alec grinned, beaming at Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jace walked down groggily a while later, he found Izzy and Simon staring out the kitchen glass door in silence.

 

“Hey. Morning guys. What are you doing?” he mumbled.

 

“Shh,” Izzy whispered, stopping him from talking. “Look!” she pointed.

 

Jace then joined the two of them, in staring out the door in utter shock, as they watched Alec and Magnus bounce a little in the water before dunking themselves, both coming out grinning at each other like idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do more but I'm exhausted and my mind is not working! 
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and keep a poor author going!!
> 
> Next chapter: Magnus talks to everyone and explains. 
> 
> Love yall! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Find me on twitter as simplepleasures101/lovingsh5


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells everyone what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short I know, but I am going to be so much more free soon!!! My work commitments are ending today! Woohoo!!
> 
> Can't wait to get into writing more!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

When Alec and Magnus came in slightly later, giggling as they entered the kitchen, hand-in-hand with towels thrown over their shoulders.

 

Everybody else was already awake, helping themselves to breakfast.

 

Magnus jerked to a stop first and Alec stumbled slightly beside him, taking in the scene around him. It was the first time Magnus was seeing everyone else ever since the incident the previous day.

 

“Hey. Morning everyone,” Alec said carefully, his eyes roaming over all of them, before landing on Magnus and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 

Greeting echoed around the kitchen as they all smiled gently at the two of them.

 

“Morning,” Magnus mumbled, his face turning slightly red at the embarrassment he was feeling.

 

“Good swim?” Izzy asked slowly.

 

Both of them nodded as they met each other’s soft gazes again.

 

“We’re just going to go shower and we’ll join you soon alright?” Alec explained, as he tugged Magnus along, heading for the stairs.

 

Once in their bedroom, Alec turned to Magnus again, pulling him into his arms.

 

“You don’t have to be worried about anything alright? If you don’t want to say anything that’s totally fine. If you want me to help you… you let me know,” Alec comforted.

 

“I know. I want to. It’s just going to be a difficult one and I don’t know where to start,” Magnus confided.

 

“You can maybe tell them why you panicked yesterday? And stop there if you want. They just need to know what to be careful about,” Alec suggested.

 

“You don’t think I owe them more?” Magnus asked, peering up at Alec, wanting his advice.

 

“Not if you don’t want to tell them Magnus,” Alec said seriously.

 

“Okay,” he agreed, thinking over what to say.

 

As Magnus collected his thoughts, Alec pulled him into the shower, stripping them both quickly before sighing as the hot water hit both of them. They didn’t even need to talk much now, falling into the familiar routine of showering together. When Alec reached for the shampoo, Magnus turned, so that he could get to the back of his head, massaging the shampoo in firmly.

 

After, rinsing it off, he did the same for Alec. They worked together like a well-choreographed dance, each of them knowing what the next step was as they met each other move for move.

 

Once they were done and dressed, they walked down together and helped themselves to their breakfast, as everyone else was just finishing theirs, still seated around the dining table.

 

Magnus ate his breakfast quietly and subdued, not really meeting anyone’s gazes. Everyone noticed though no one said anything. Alec placed his hand comfortingly on Magnus’ thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

 

Just as they were finishing their breakfast, they heard the rumbling of a car pulling up to the house. Maryse had arrived.

 

The others went out to greet her, while Alec and Magnus cleared up before joining them as well.

 

When they walked to the entrance, Maryse was greeting everyone with smiles and hugs.

 

“Hey Mom,” Alec greeted, smiling gently at her.

 

“Alec!” she chirped as her eyes finally saw his and she enveloped him in a hug that he returned as well.

 

“Magnus!” she said next pulling him in as well.

 

Magnus chuckled softly- his first one with everyone that morning. “Hello Maryse. Glad you made it.”

 

“Oh trust me. So am I!” she said happily. “Let me just get all my stuff upstairs and I’ll come down and join all of you.”

 

Jace helped her with her luggage and the rest of them found their places around the living room.

 

When Jace came back down, Magnus cleared his throat slightly as Alec gripped his hand tightly.

 

“I wanted to say… thank you… Jace and Izzy… for bringing up food for us yesterday. I really appreciated it,” he said hesitantly, with a small nervous smile.

 

“You’re welcome Magnus. Are you okay?” Izzy asked gently.

 

“I am. I’m better today, I promise,” Magnus said quietly.

 

Jace was still taking in his words as Magnus turned to him.

 

“I’m really sorry Magnus. I didn’t know. I would have never…” Jace whispered.

 

“Jace. I don’t blame you. It was not your fault. Really,” Magnus said solemnly, meeting Jace’s eyes until he nodded.

 

Maryse came down then, not realising the seriousness of the conversation going on around her.

 

“Alright! I’m ready. What are we up to today?” she asked excitedly, before her face turned serious as she took in the solemn faces around the living room.

 

“I just walked in on something didn’t I?” she asked. Alec looked uncomfortable and everyone seemed to avoid her gaze except Simon who nodded at her.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked softly, hoping that her children would share it with her. She hadn’t been privy to anything- especially problems- regarding things that affected them in so long.

 

No one said anything as everyone wanted to their cue from Alec and Magnus.

 

Alec leaned close to Magnus’ before whispering, “You don’t have to…”

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Magnus quietly said and Alec placed a soft kiss against his temple before putting an arm around him.

 

Magnus turned back to everyone, who were all watching him carefully.

 

“I- um- had a panic attack in the pool yesterday. A bad one,” Magnus explained, looking at Maryse.

 

“Oh. Are you okay Magnus?” Maryse asked in concern.

 

“Yeah. Alexander helped. A lot,” he shared, and Maryse smiled at her eldest son.

 

“What happened yesterday Magnus?” Izzy asked softy.

 

Magnus swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling another soft kiss on his temple.

 

“I have a phobia of the water. I-well-I was almost drowned as a kid. I’ve been working on it with Alec but going underwater triggered it…” Magnus explained, looking down at his hands.

 

He hadn’t said much but his choice of words… _he was almost drowned_ and not _he almost drowned._ Everyone caught it though.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry you had to go through something like that Magnus,” Izzy said, watching them carefully. Magnus gave her a small smile to say that it was okay.

 

 “And this morning?” Izzy asked, remembering them clearly going underwater and coming out smiling.

 

“Was the first time in more than 20 years,” Magnus confirmed.

 

“Wow. I’m happy for you Magnus,” Izzy smiled softly at him.

 

“Thank you. I know I owed you all an explanation, especially after the scare I gave all of you yesterday,” Magnus said.

 

“Can we hug you now?” Izzy asked and quickly stood up the moment Magnus nodded.

 

Magnus found himself in another huge Lightwood family hug (the first with just the siblings when Maryse first told them about the divorce)

 

He smiled, feeling Alec kiss him again, and realised that he was really really happy, being accepted into this family.

 

When they broke apart, Magnus felt the warmth and love deep inside his bones as everyone had thrown him smiles- gentle, soft, encouraging ones.

 

“So…” Magnus started, ready to shift the attention away from himself. “What are we going to do today?”

 

“We could call the masseuses in for massages,” Izzy suggested, and everyone nodded eagerly. It would be a good time as well since they were leaving the next day.

 

“Alec? For you?” Izzy quietly asked, but everyone heard the question.

 

Magnus turned to Alec, watching the nerves spring back into his eyes.

 

“Do you want this?” Magnus asked gently. “Because it’s perfectly okay if you don’t. I can skip too,” he offered.

 

“No. You should definitely have one,” Alec told him, still thinking over what he should do.

 

“Okay. What do you want love?” Magnus asked, letting Alec make his decision. He seemed torn and uncertain.

 

“I want to try…” Alec whispered, after finally making his choice. “But I’m not sure if I’ll be able to last,” he confessed.

 

Their conversation was short, and soft, with everyone staring at them, including Maryse, who wish she knew what everyone else knew. She knew she was missing something big though.

 

Magnus leaned in to kiss his cheek, before turning to face Izzy.

 

“For him as well,” he confirmed as Alec nodded at his sister, whose eyes had widened. She’d only asked to be polite to be honest, and she’d actually expected Alec to refuse almost immediately.

 

Izzy made the call before coming back to inform them that they’d be there in an hours.

 

“So how does this work?” Magnus asked.

 

“They bring in their own portable massage beds and we get to have it in our room,” Alec told him, as well as Clary and Simon who had not stayed there before.

 

“So… what shall we do in the hour that we need to wait?” Jace asked teasingly.

 

“Spit it out Jace,” Clary said, knowing her boyfriend already had something in mind.

 

“Remember 2 days ago we played only truths? Let’s do some dares!” Jace exclaimed.

 

“Jace…” Simon said hesitantly, “I don’t think it’s a game you play with your mother.”

 

“Oh come on. We can have some fun,” Maryse said, eagerly jumping on board.

 

It seemed that all the Lightwoods were eager this time, well except for Alec, while Magnus, Clary and Simon were a little reluctant, worries slightly about the impression they’d make on Maryse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it?
> 
> Are you excited for the dares? Any particular dares you'd like to see? I have a few in mind. 
> 
> Though whatever you suggest, please remember that Mama Lightwood is there! Hehe
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dares with the Lightwoods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this. Hehe. I hope you enjoy it!

They all gathered round again, and tried to decide who would go first. In the end, the decided on the person who woke up the earliest that day.

 

Magnus groaned thinking it was him, before he perked up and looked slyly at Maryse.

 

“What time did you have to wake up to get here?” he asked.

 

“530,” she sighed, already succumbing to her fate. She knew she was the earliest. She had to be. Who on a holiday woke up at 530am?!

 

“Alright Maryse it is!” Magnus gleefully said in relief.

 

They all stared at each other, Simon, Clary and Magnus not wanting to take the lead as they looked towards her children, hoping that one of them could come up with something.

 

It was Alec that did.

 

“Call a Chinese restaurant and insist on ordering a Pizza,” he proposed.

 

“Ooooh. Fun,” Izzy commented.

 

Maryse took out her phone, searched for a restaurant and dialled, putting her phone on speaker so that everyone could hear the conversation.

 

“Hello. Wong’s Asian Delights? Can I make an advanced delivery order for lunch today?” Maryse asked.

 

“Good morning Ma’am. Please note that the earliest delivery timeslot for today is 1pm. Would that be okay?”

 

“That’s perfect,” Maryse replied as she looked at everyone eagerly listening to every word she made. “Let me see. Could I get three pepperoni pizzas please?” she asked innocently.

 

There was silence across the line for a few seconds as the person absorbed what Maryse had said. Clary already had a hand over her mouth as she fought giggles and the rest of them had amused grins on their faces.

 

“Um… I’m sorry Ma’am. But we don’t do pepperoni pizzas here,” came the hesitant reply.

 

“What do you mean you don’t do pepperoni pizza?” Maryse asked, allowing a well-practiced hint of irritation to seep into her voice.

 

Quiet giggles started around her as everyone tried to keep it down, nudging each other to stay silent.

 

“Ma’am. We are an Asian restaurant and we don’t sell pizza. Can I maybe get some fried rice or noodles for you instead?”

 

“What do you mean you are an Asian restaurant and you don’t sell pizza?” Maryse protested. “Are you saying Asian’s don’t eat pizza?” Maryse prodded but her tone remained polite, and maybe a little confused.

 

Magnus was standing up and energetically pointing to himself and mouthing the word pizza to everyone- trying to show that he clearly liked pizza. Muffled laughter was quick to follow as they fought to remain silent, still wanting to hear the conversation.

 

“No Ma’am-“

 

“Because my Asian friend right here says he loves pizza” Maryse happily interrupted.

 

Magnus now, not needing to keep silent anymore, shouted so his voice carried to the phone. “Yes! I love pizza!”

 

There were peals of laughter that rang out, struggling hard to be soft. Max was on the floor next to Izzy, silently gasping as he tried to reign in his laughter.

 

“I understand Ma’am but we only cook traditional Asian food.”

 

Maryse sighed loudly, and a few laughs finally broke through and she knew she needed to end the conversation quickly.

 

“Alright. Thank you then. I hope you consider adding pizza to your menu. Asians eat pizza too you know,” she said before promptly hanging out.

 

Loud cackles filled the room as everyone burst out howling. Alec was clutching Magnus while Izzy tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she gasped, trying to catch her own breath but failing.

 

Jace’s loud guffaw involved him stomping his feet and slapping his thighs and Maryse’s own body convulsed as she joined everyone.

 

Just when they thought they had it under control, Clary giggled again and it started all of them off once more.

 

“Oh. Please. Stop. I can’t breathe,” Magnus gasped.

 

“Alec can give you CPR. It’s okay. Don’t breathe,” Jace snickered and at the state they all in, it only set them off again.

 

“Sir what happened? -the paramedics would ask” Izzy croaked, wiping more tears. “My mother tried to order pizza from a Chinese restaurant!” she chortled.

 

They were all on the floor by now, in various states of clutching their stomachs, wiping their tears and even rolling on the floor.

 

Eventually they calmed, climbing up to their seats again.

 

“Alright. Who’s next?” Magnus asked, forgetting that he was the second person to wake up as everyone stared expectantly at him.

 

“Oh shit,” Magnus muttered.

 

They thought for a while, even huddling together without Alec and Magnus before turning to look at them. If they’d had heard their conversation, they would have heard how they suggested something funny but not too wild, wanting to be nice to Magnus after everything he’d been through. It was their own way of caring for him.

 

Izzy turned back to him before she announced, “Ask someone here to draw on your face.”

 

Magnus didn’t even need to think. “Alexander,” he declared, sighing in relief internally that his one was manageable. He really didn’t want to make that much of a fool of himself in front of Alec’s family.

 

Alec leaned in to whisper into Magnus’ ear. “Where’s your makeup?”

 

“Bathroom counter,” he whispered back.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he told everyone before making his way to quickly take the stairs two at a time only to bring back some of Magnus’ eyeliners.

 

Magnus leaned back and watched his boyfriend with a smile as he showed him the black and gold eyeliners he’d brought back down with him. Magnus had way more in their home of course, but he’d only brought these two for the trip. The black waterproof one for most of the time and the gold if he felt particularly fancy.

 

Magnus leaned back against the couch as Alec went to work on him. He started with the black eyeliner, attempting to draw a winged one for Magnus, and trying to get it as even as possible. After a few tries, he managed to get it mostly even but the wing was now longer than he intended it to be, and still slightly uneven.

 

When he was done, he took the gold eyeliner as everyone watched intently. “Look up for me Mags,” he softly told his boyfriend before applying it to his bottom eyelids, smiling when he saw how it looked.

 

Alec turned to look at everyone, his expression saying that he was done.

 

“Oh come on Alec!” Jace complained, “That’s just like his normal makeup! Do more!”

 

Alec reluctantly looked at Magnus again, who was giving him an encouraging smile.

 

“Do you worst darling,” he urged.

 

Alec picked up the gold eyeliner again, and added three dots of gold near the wing he’d drawn. _Magnus looked really good._

 

Finally, giving Magnus a small, cheeky smile, he turned his head so that his cheek was available for Alec to draw on.

 

Alec drew a gold heart and heard Clary’s soft “Awwwwwww.” After staring at it, he drew an arrow through it. It was something seen everywhere, but to Alec, it was something that was uniquely theirs because Alec loved archery.

 

He then turned Magnus’ face gently to get to the other side.

 

Magnus felt Alec kiss his cheek quickly, before starting to write something, and watched as he boyfriend flushed a little, giving him a smile that was almost a little guilty.

 

“Alright,” Alec finally said, looking up at his family.

 

They all nodded, smiling at them.

 

“Told ya they were lovebirds,” Max muttered, causing a few laughs as Alec, predictably blushed.

 

Magnus looked at them, especially his blushing boyfriend before asking, “So can I take a look?”

 

At everyone’s nod, Magnus walked to the mirror in the hallway to assess for himself what Alec had done.

 

He took in the eyes that Alec had done, loving the look. It looked very regal, slightly Egyptian even. It was definitely something he may experiment with. A smile appeared when he saw the arrow going through the heart, knowing the meaning behind the gesture. The arrow was something that meant a lot to Alec, something he loved. He turned to the other side, trying to make out the flipped words in the reflection in the mirror before grinning.

 

Walking back to Alec, he stopped to kiss him firmly on his lips, still wearing the grin as he leaned in to huskily whisper in his ear.

 

“ _Darling_. If you’re gonna mark out all the places you’ve been, I’m going to be covered in gold.”

 

Alec’s whole face flamed brightly and though none of his family heard that comment, he was sure that everyone knew the nature of the comment that Magnus had just made.

 

Their order became random next, and they insisted Izzy go.

 

Izzy was dared to open the front door and howl like a wolf for 10 seconds. Everyone followed as she opened the door and howled loudly while Jace counted her down. The moment it hit zero, she slammed the door shut and ran back into the living room, laughing along with everyone else.

 

Jace’s turn was next and he was dared to exchange a piece of clothing with someone else in the room by Magnus.

 

Jace considered the dare carefully before removing his t-shirt and turning to Simon.

 

“Oh come on!!” Simon whined before removing his own and grudgingly handing it over to Jace. Simon’s shirt was slightly tighter on Jace than Jace’s was on him.

 

Clary was then dared to pour chocolate syrup on a pickle and eat it and everyone watched, cringing slightly as she was quick to do it without even batting an eyelash.

 

“What? I like pickles. I like chocolate. It’s not even that hard!” she exclaimed, seeing the shock and mild disgust on their faces.

 

For Simon’s turn, Alec asked him to serenade someone in the room, thinking he’d get embarrassed about singing to Izzy.

 

Simon stood up, standing in between Izzy who had been sitting  on the sofa, and Jace who had been sitting on a dining chair he’d pulled up so that he wouldn’t have needed to squeeze with the others.

 

“I can show you the world…” Simon sang gestured dramatically and bent to gesture to Jace to everyone’s surprise.

 

He moved to stand behind Jace, his face, right next to Jace’s as he raised his hand in a dramatic motion in front of Jace.

 

“Shining Shimmering Splennnnnnndid…”

 

He came forward to meet Jace’s eyes intimately before continuing.

 

“Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart desireee?”

 

Jace laughed and shook his head in exasperation as Izzy started waving her arms along to the music, and was soon followed by Clary, Magnus, Max and Maryse.

 

“I can open your eyes… Take you wonder by wonnnnnder…” Simon shrieked, fluttering his eyes at Jace.

 

“Over sideways and under… on a magic carpet ride,” he said suggestively with a wink and Alec groaned.

 

He stood up then, bracing himself for the chorus as he opened both his arms and closed his eyes.

 

“A whole new worldddddddd. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or sayyyyyyy we’re only dreaming… A whole new worldddddd. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m wayyy up here, it’s crystal clear, that now I’m in a whole new world with youuuuuuu!” he shouted enthusiastically and ended.

 

“That was beautiful Simon,” Magnus praised, causing laughter to ring out.

 

They now turned to look at Max and Alec. Max volunteered himself and the rest of them thought for a while and Jace decided to quickly run to the kitchen.

 

He came back with a bunch of seedless grapes.

 

“I dare you to see how many you could stuff into your mouth.”

 

Max was all game and got to a good 8 before he put into the grapes and had to spit them out into a bowl in order to eat them and not have the juice run out of his mouth.

 

Finally they turned to Alec as Max slowly ate his grapes. Simon was the one who came up with Alec’s dare. 

 

“Promote someone in this room and sell them as a product!” Simon exclaimed excitedly.

 

Alec groaned, but rose to his feet, being a good sport.

 

He thought over it a while and turned to Magnus, his eyes silently asking permission.

 

“Oh go ahead darling,” Magnus said, twirling his hands as he agreed.

 

“Okay. Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath.

 

“Magnus is a really good buy. What you see here,” Alec said, his hand sweeping from his head to toe, “is a beautiful person inside, wrapped in a very very attractive package.”

 

Grins broke out across the room as they listened to Alec fawn over his boyfriend.

 

“Magnus is someone who will always be there for you when you need him and you don’t need to be afraid of him ever taking advantage of you. Whenever you are with Magnus, you would feel safe and his love.”

 

Alec met Magnus’ gaze with soft, sincere look, letting him know that he meant every word.

 

Grins that were on all their faces, became gentle smiles as they realised that Alec was sharing something pretty intimate with them.

 

Alec cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts again.

 

“His touches can soothe or burn a passion in you, and just… look at him!” Alec exclaimed.

 

“His eyes are always so beautiful and even more striking when he uses a range of colours on them. You won’t be able to look away,” he looked at his family, who were all nodding eagerly and agreeing with him.

 

Looking back at Magnus, he realised that his boyfriend was actually blushing, something not so easily achieved.

 

“His mouth wow. You’ll get to see the gentlest of smiles to the most impish of grins!” he continued, his own eyes falling to his lips.

 

He licked his dry lips before continuing.

 

Gesturing to his shirt, Alec turned to everyone else again.

 

“I know you can’t tell now, but underneath all of this,” his hand waved over his shirt and pants, “is a man sculpted to perfection.”

 

Izzy cheered and Clary cheered as Jace whistled loudly.

 

“You know what? Magnus is amazing. And he is mine. And I’m keeping him,” Alec said and sat down with a huff, refusing to sell his boyfriend any longer.

 

Alec pulled him into his side and Magnus sank into him, even as he chuckled, his eyes sparkling in delight as he met Alec’s gaze.

 

“I love you,” Alec stressed.

 

Magnus’ gaze softened.

 

“Oh I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said happily.

 

The timing was probably perfect and it was just a minute later that the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their masseuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You HAVE to tell me how that was!!!!!!!
> 
> Did you enjoy it? 
> 
> Hehe. So much fun writing this chapter and trying to research and come up with dares!!
> 
> Love yall!! Remember to leave kudos and comments to keep me going!! I really appreciate them!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/lovingsh5


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a massage from someone else?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!

Alec tensed immediately when the doorbell rang, gripping Magnus tightly. It may not have been so obvious to everyone else there, but Magnus, who was snuggled into his side and had been holding on to him, did.

 

Magnus lifted his head to meet Alec’s nervous eyes and his hand automatically reached to cup his face.

 

“Darling,” he whispered, only for Alec’s ears, “You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable alright?”

 

Alec nodded shakily at Magnus’ reminded.

 

“I know. I just… I want to try this… I’m not sure if I can though,” he said, unsure and hesitant.

 

“I know sweetheart. We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. This is not something you need to force yourself through. I’ll be right there next to you alright? And we’ll talk to the masseuses before letting them get started,” Magnus suggested.

 

Alec nodded again as Izzy guided them in, and brought them upstairs to set up while everyone else stood up to follow as well.

 

Once in their own rooms, Alec watched as the female masseuses set up their portable massage bed. Once they were done, they filled up a small bowl with water and told them to sit on their bed, which Alec slowly did.

 

Before they could do anything though, Magnus jumped in.

 

“My boyfriend,” he said slowly, checking with Alec as he started and waited for his nod. “is not very comfortable with people touching him. This is the first time he is trying a massage. Could you maybe tell him what you’re going to do throughout the massage? So that he is not shocked or surprised and can stop you if he needs to?”

 

The young masseuses exchanged a look before smiling gently at a nervous and uncomfortable Alec.

 

The one who was going to massage Alec knelt down at his feet, and waited for him to meet her reassuring eyes.

 

“Don’t worry sir. I will let you know where I’m going to touch,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Alec rasped.

 

“May I wash your feet Sir?” she asked.

 

Alec nodded slowly and felt Magnus take hold of his hand and give him a warm smile. Gripping his firmly, Alec turned back to watch as she slowly took one foot, then the other and placed them in the warm, soothing water.

 

Washing their feet gently, Alec watched as she reached for a scrub and took a little out onto her hand. The smell of lavender soon filled the air, as they scrubbed their feet and rinsed them off in the water. Once done, they used a small towel to help dry their feet before standing.

 

“Sirs, now if you can get changed into your underwear and lie down flat on the bed with the towel covering you before you call us back?” she asked.

 

“Sure,” Magnus replied and they left the room to give them some privacy.

 

Magnus turned immediately to check on Alec, who had closed his eyes.

 

“Doing okay love?” he gently asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m going to be right here next to you. Turn your face and look at me alright?” Magnus urged. 

 

Alec nodded, thankful for that suggestion as he stripped down to his underwear. Taking his cue from Alec, Magnus did the same before guiding Alec to lie down and covering him with the towel.

 

Magnus did the same for himself, and instead of facing down where he was supposed to, he turned to face Alec.

 

“Ready?” he softly asked and Alec nodded.

 

“Come in!” Magnus called out and their door was opened as both of their masseuses came in.

 

“Sirs? Can we get you to face down?” one of them asked.

 

“We’re good actually. Can we stay like this?” Magnus asked.

 

“Of course. Let me put a pillow under your head so that it’s more comfortable.”

 

“We’re going to start with your calves and your feet okay?”

 

“Okay,” they both replied and Alec tensed slightly when the felt the towel being lifted, higher, and folded, just covering his underwear now.

 

Magnus, keeping a close watch on Alec, stretched one hand towards Alec, and Alec reached for his, gripping in tight.

 

He heard the sound of the bottle of oil opening, before they rubbed their hands together.

 

Alec managed to hold off a jerk when he first felt her hands touch his feet, his eyes finding and holding on to Magnus’ gaze.

 

“Breathe,” Magnus mouthed and Alec smiled, taking in a deep breath. He hadn’t even realised he had held his breath.

 

Slowly, he began to relax into it, his eyes closing slightly as he felt the way she used her thumbs to slowly press various parts of his feet and glide over the middle in long, soothing strokes.

 

It felt particularly good when her fingers prodded near his heel, starting from the middle before moving towards the sides.

 

_He could do this._

 

Soon, she started on his calves, and Magnus smiled when he saw Alec relax into in, the firm presses of her palm and fingers lulling him slowly.

 

She alternated between firm strokes and glides over the middle before bringing her hands back down the sides of his calves and Alec really felt himself enjoying it, though his hand remained firmly in Magnus’.

 

She worked her way to his knees, massaging a little tenseness away from both below and slightly above the knees.

 

“Sir? I’m going to do your thighs now,” Alec’s masseuse spoke softly.

 

It was enough for his body to tense up again though, and Magnus watched as the apprehension returned to his expression. He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him gently when Alec’s eyes met his again.

 

Alec swallowed hard.

 

The masseuse added more oil to her hands before placing her hands just above his knees and used her palms to firmly glide upwards.

 

Alec visibly jerked and panic flooded his eyes.

 

“I can’t,” he croaked.

 

“Stop please,” Magnus quickly said, and both masseuses did, immediately.

 

Magnus didn’t care about anything. He got off the massage bed and moved to Alec, bending down to whisper to him. Alec himself moved off the bed slightly to fall into Magnus, burying his face in his shoulder.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “It’s okay darling. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Magnus continued, speaking softly to him.

 

He nodded against Magnus and continued to take deep breaths.

 

“You’re doing great sweetheart. You have two choices now. You can stop fully. Or you could decide if you want just a calve massage?” he suggested, letting Alec decide.

 

Alec thought it over, calming slightly. _He could do this. Just the calve massage. That had been nice._

“Sir?” Alec’s masseuse spoke softly. “I could make a suggestion?”

 

Both of them turned towards her, still holding on to each other.

 

She looked hesitant, and unsure, especially about whether she was crossing any boundaries by intruding and interrupting a private moment.

 

Magnus noticed and was quick to reassure. “Of course,” he said, smiling softly as his hand rubbed small circles on Alec’s back.

 

“You could choose what you are comfortable with? I could give you a head, neck and shoulders massage or your back if you would like?” she suggested gently.

 

Magnus looked at Alec, watching as he thought over it.

 

“Calves, neck and shoulders? And maybe just my upper back?” he finally rasped.

 

Magnus gave him a warm and proud smile.

 

“Of course Sir,” his masseuse replied.

 

As he lay back down again, he felt his towel being adjusted again, as his lower back to his upper thighs were now shielded by the towel.

 

Magnus also got back onto the bed, keeping a close eye on Alec, and watching him slowly relax again when she continued massaging his calves.

 

Magnus was still receiving his full body massage, but he didn’t let himself fall into it, always remaining focused on Alec even as his body relaxed.

 

Slowly, his masseuse moved on to his back while Alec’s one moved to do his neck for him.

 

She started near his head, pulling her fingers down his neck, feeling for the tension and targeting it. Alec closed his eyes, feeling the firm strokes relaxing the muscles in his neck.

 

Her hands continued, gliding over his shoulders and working the sides of his shoulder blades as well.

 

Magnus kept watch over him, pleased when he saw him relaxing further. True to her word, she kept her hands above the towel, only on his upper back.

 

Alec’s favourite part of the whole thing, was the head and face massage that he got. He couldn’t  believe that he almost fell asleep, feeling the hypnotic strokes and the way she pressed and rubbed certain points on his scalp.

 

Her fingers also moved over his forehead, eyebrows, and tapped under his eyes and his cheeks as well, before rubbing his earlobes.

 

It was different, he hadn’t really had a face massage like that before but he found himself enjoying it.

 

Soon, they were told their massage was over, and they left the room, waiting outside for them to get dressed.

 

Magnus got up and stretched, watching as Alec smiled softly at him.

 

“How was that darling?”

 

“It was… good. I actually enjoyed it,” Alec told him, surprised.

 

“That’s good darling. It’s amazing, how far you’ve come. I’m really proud of you,” Magnus praised softly, leaning in to kiss him.

 

“It’s easy because of you Mags. Thank you,” Alec murmured, handing Magnus his clothes.

 

They both got dressed, and when to get some tips for their masseuses.

 

Alec gave his masseuse a big tip and thanked her profusely and even helped her to pack the bed.

 

Once they had left, Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

“So… shall I help finished the massage and get all the places she couldn’t?” he asked cheekily, though he was serious.

 

Alec laughed at his tone, before pulling him close.

 

“Nah. I’m good. Let’s take a nap Mags. Though I might hold you to that offer another day.”

 

“Anytime darling,” Magnus assured with a warm, loving smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! How was that? Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love yall!!! Thank you for being so kind to me!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunsets, stars and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter is so much longer than my usual! Enjoy!!

They were both in that lovely place between being fully awake and asleep, and Alec was enjoying having Magnus on his chest with his fingers gently running through his hair.

 

Alec’s own hand was on Magnus’ back, his fingers moving in gentle circles.

 

“How are you doing love?” Magnus finally asked, thinking about earlier and how much it could possibly weigh on Alec, having to let someone touch him.

 

“Really, really good,” Alec answered.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked again as he tilted his head to meet Alec’s eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m really proud of you Alexander. You managed to enjoy a massage- let someone else do that for you,” Magnus praised softly, his eyes showing is reverence that Alec had done that.

 

“It wasn’t a lot. I mean it helped that she was a woman. But still, lying down in my underwear and not being able to see… I couldn’t do a lot of it,” Alec quietly said.

 

“Hey now. Don’t do that. Darling you’ve come so far. I’m sure one day, you’d be able to. But please, don’t make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. Because it was. And you, Alexander, need to learn to celebrate every victory,” Magnus said with a gentle yet fierce smile.

 

The sincerity of the words reached Alec and he returned the smile with a small one of his own.

 

“I’ll try Magnus. Sometimes I forget and just want to be able to do it all you know? So when I can’t…” Alec trailed off.

 

“I understand darling. Truly. I’ll be there to remind you how wonderful you’re doing,” Magnus whispered to him, before he leaned in to kiss him gently.

 

“I love you Magnus,” he softly said.

 

“Alexander, I love you too. You’ve become such an integral part of my life, I can’t imagine it without you in it,” Magnus confessed shyly.

 

“Oh Mags. You are in mine as well,” Alec whispered back, and pulled Magnus into a tight hug as they lay side by side, facing each other.

 

“What are our plans for tonight?” Magnus asked.

 

“Well… It’s kinda tradition on the last night… to walk up the cliff to watch the sunset. We usually have dinner there, like a huge picnic and continue on to stargaze,” he said, looking at Magnus to see if he had any objections.

 

“That sounds quite lovely and perfect sweetheart,” Magnus confirmed, leaning forward to kiss Alec gently.

 

“I have to warn you though… Sitting there, watching the sunset, and the stars, we’ve had a lot of heart-to-heart conversations,” Alec continued, just wanting Magnus to be prepared mentally for the possibility of it.

 

“Ahh. I see,” Magnus said, taking in that info.

 

“But of course, only share what you’re comfortable with yeah?” Alec said, watching him carefully. “Hell I don’t even know if it would happen. I just wanted to give you a heads up that it usually does.”

 

“Thank you darling. I do appreciate it. I love your family too Alexander. They’ve been really sweet and welcoming to me,” Magnus confessed.

 

“Well. I can tell you without a doubt that they absolutely love you too. You’ve become family to them too, you know,” Alec told him gently.

 

Magnus couldn’t help the shine that appeared in his eyes at those words. He’d never really had much of one-except for Cat, Ragnor and Raphael- but here with Alexander, not only did he have him, but his amazingly wonderful and accepting family as well. It was a bond he always yearned for and craved.

 

He felt Alec place a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“You are family, Mags. Don’t doubt that.”

 

“I’ll try,” Magnus said, swallowing hard.

 

Alec didn’t say anything more, and just pulled him in so that he could circle his arms around him tightly.

 

______

 

That evening, they all set towards the cliff, taking the easier path this time. Among the eight of them, they were carrying picnic baskets full of food, drinks, picnic mats and loads of blankets.

 

Max was the only one not carrying anything and everything he tried to carry had somehow magically disappeared into the hands of the elder Lightwoods and Magnus.

 

Once they had arrived, Jace and Alec gave everyone instructions on how to set up the mats as the Lightwoods were a lot more familiar with the best spot to get the best view.

 

Izzy and Maryse helped to keep the mat down, putting various items they’d brought at the corners to keep it down so that the others could then place the food on it.

 

Once that was done, everyone helped to lay out the various food that had been prepared for them. They had pork ribs, mash potatoes, grilled squid and prawns, as well as various types of sandwiches and fruits.

 

They gathered around, helping to pass around some disposable plates and took turns to pass the dishes so that everyone could fill up their plates. It was mostly a hand affair, with the exception of having to use a fork for the mash potatoes.

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Jace groaned as he bit into the pork ribs. “This is really good you guys.”

 

“Try the seafood!” Magnus encouraged, after moaning the moment the flavour of the prawns had hit his tongue.

 

Their dinner was filled with light-hearted conversations and moans at the flavours that were hitting their tongue.

 

“Did you know… that Alec was the one who suggested these recipes to the cook?” Izzy asked.

 

“Oh really?” Magnus replied, impressed, yet not surprised.

 

“Yeah,” Alec said sheepishly.

 

“Yeah!” Jace chimed in. “One day, we came down for lunch, and there Alec was, giving instructions and suggestions to his recipes! It was quite funny! The cook at first had been indulgent, before realising that Alec knew what he was talking about. From then on, they always found time to discuss anything prepared beforehand,” Jace chirped.

 

A slight flush appeared on Alec’s face, as he listened to them embarrass him. _Yes he liked cooking. Did they have to tell Magnus everything though? He’d like to maintain a good reputation._

“So darling,” Magnus grinned at him, “did you have anything to do with our food here this time?”

 

Alec ducked his head and avoided their gazes, before answering sheepishly, his flush reddening his face.

 

“I-Uh-discussed every meal before coming here,” he admitted.

 

Magnus laughed loudly at that, reaching to take his hand.

 

“Oh Alexander. Thank you. The meals have been an absolute delight,” he praised, moving to kiss him quickly.

 

Jace let out a whistle at their kiss, watching as Alec blushed again, not meeting anyone’s eyes. They hadn’t really teased Alec much so far, wanting him to be comfortable first. They hadn’t seen their brother show affection like this to anyone. But now, after such a long time, Jace had thought that it was about time.

 

Though Alec didn’t meet anyone’s gazes after that, refusing to feel embarrassed about his boyfriend kissing him in front of his whole family, his face remained red. He pulled Magnus closer to him, sighing softly as Magnus leaned into him and lay his head on his shoulder.

 

Alec moved on to take a sandwich to eat, and so did Magnus. By a wordless agreement, they both stopped halfway and switched their sandwiches, as had become their tradition to do so. Smiling softly at each other Alec took a bite of Magnus’ sandwich as he met Izzy’s questioning gaze.

 

“We’ve got a thing,” he explaining, thinking about their many sandwich dates that they had, meeting Magnus’ loving gaze.

 

“We’ve all got our things, don’t we?” Izzy smirked at them, her heart melting though, the more she saw them together. If there were any two people in the world destined for each other, it would be them.

 

They sat there, appreciating the amazing hues that scattered across the sky, as the sun slowly set that night while having some of the grapes and strawberries that had been packed for them.

 

Soon, they found themselves lying down, and staring into the night, watching the first few glimmering stars start to appear.

 

“It’s beautiful Alexander,” Magnus whispered, holding Alec’s hand in his with his head on his shoulder.

 

“It is. I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he said softly to Magnus.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” he answered truthfully.

 

It was a comfortable silence that wrapped itself around the group as they cuddled under blankets, watching more stars appear in the darkness.

 

It was Max that finally spoke.

 

“Seeing all the stars, makes you feel small doesn’t it? Like whatever problems you face doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.”

 

“Yeah it does,” Jace replied.

 

“What problems are you facing Max?” Izzy asked quietly, next to Max.

 

“I-well,” Max hesitated. “I’m really good friends with someone in my school but I kinda-um developed feelings for her? I’m so scared to do something about it and ruin the friendship though,” he said softly.

 

They all exchanged a look with their partners, all having been there before.

 

“Is she worth it?” Simon asked.

 

“Yeah,” Max answered.

 

“Then you’ve gotta take a risk Max. Or you’ll always have regrets over it, wondering what could have happened.”

 

“What about you Iz? You have any problems?” Max asked.

 

“I’m always judged based on how I look. Working as a lawyer, there are many times when my male colleagues attribute my success to how good I look. _Of course she won the case… one look at her and everyone forgot their words!_ Doesn’t matter the amount of effort I had to put in, I’m never recognised for that or for my brains for that matter _,”_ Izzy ranted.

 

“You should quit Izzy. I’m sure your resume more than speaks for itself. Go somewhere you’re appreciated. I’m sure senior partners are in demand everywhere,” Clary told her as everyone nodded their agreement.

 

Izzy smiled at her in thanks. It felt good to have that support and confidence from people she cared about.  

 

It went around after that, with each of them taking turns to share their problems and confide in each other.

 

“I want to quit my job and work in the art industry full time. Maybe as a teacher or an artist,” Clary shared. “But I’m scared of taking that risk,” she confessed.

 

“Is it worth it?” Max asked and a few of them laughed as he repeated Simon’s words from earlier.

 

“Yes, I think so,” Clary admitted.

 

“Then do it. If not, you may regret it,” Max shared the earlier wisdom he received.

 

It seemed as if it were an unspoken rule, but they all took turns next. Maryse  cleared her throat before sharing. “I’m afraid to be alone. You know… I’ve either stayed with my family, or got married and then stayed with your father and then with all of you. But now, with only Max, I am mostly alone and sometimes I really don’t know how to do that,” she whispered softly.

 

“Mama. We’re here for you,” Izzy started.

 

“All of us are,” Alec continued, with everyone else nodding.

 

“Maybe when you are ready, you can start to go out again you know, catch up with old friends, maybe even go on dates,” Jace added.

 

“But we’re here Maryse for whatever you need,” Magnus assured.

 

Maryse looked at all of them with a faint glimmer in her eyes, overcome with emotion. This was her family. The one she had not been there for and the one that was so ready to be there for her. She’d made a lot of mistakes in her life, but not being there for her family was the biggest one. She swore that things would change.

 

“Lightwood hug!” Max shouted and they all, with their partners, huddled together and squeezed each other, but especially Maryse, before going back to their places.

 

Simon said that he was pretty happy with what he was doing at the moment since his band was doing well and especially because of Izzy. Izzy couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him softly at that, glad that Simon saw his life as better because of her.

 

Jace was rather hesitant and slowly shared that he had always been afraid of not being good enough, having been adopted and having been with Clary who was amazing. Alec stood up at that, and went to hug him tightly.

 

“You are and always be my brother you know. And you’re amazing,” Alec said before letting him go, but he understood fears though, unfounded or not.

 

Clary was also quick to hug and whisper into his ear. “I love you Jace. I always feel I’m not good enough for you too. But you’re perfect for me.”

 

“So are you,” he quietly assured.

 

And now, only Alec and Magnus were left.

 

They both remained silent, and no one pressured them into saying anything. They knew that with fears and problems though, the two of them easily took the cake.

 

“I-Um,” Alec started and gripped Magnus’ hand tighter. “My fear of touch. It doesn’t seem so bad now at times, but at times, it still freaks the hell outta me,” Alec whispered.

 

“You’re doing so well though,” Izzy said, aware of how far Alec had come. He was met with solemn nods from the rest of the group.

 

Maryse was the only one who looked at him with a silent question as Alec met her gaze.

 

“Soon Mom,” he said softly, and she nodded, understanding that he would tell her soon about what had happened to him. Maryse nodded her head and smiled softly at him, grateful that that would happen.

 

Magnus gave Alec’s hand a squeeze as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You _have_ come so far darling. I’m really proud of you,” he whispered lovingly.

 

“Thank you. I am of you as well you know,” Alec told him, earning himself a soft smile.

 

“Well for me, I feel like I said it this morning. Water used to seem like such a big and impossible thing for me. But it’s getting better. It doesn’t seem that bad anymore. Thanks to Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

 

“You did it all by yourself Magnus. The courage came from you,” Alec was quick to correct, and Magnus smiled warmly up at him.

 

“Yay Magnus!” Max cheered and Magnus turned to shoot him a smile as well.

 

When Max shivered though, both Alec and Izzy noticed, having been beside him, and decided to call the beautiful night to a close.

 

“I think it’s getting too cold out here,” Izzy said to the group.

 

“Yeah,” Alec was quick to agree. “Shall we head back then?”

 

With a few murmurs of agreement, all of them packed up quickly and Alec made sure that a blanket remained wrapped around Max as they made their slow descent back to their cottage.

 

* * *

 

After saying their goodnights, everyone adjourned back to their bedrooms, for their last night of their vacation.

 

Magnus stretched lazily as he entered their bedroom, happy to be alone with Alec again. Alec sighed happily as he walked into their room, feeling a sense of peace. The vacation had been everything he wanted, minus Magnus’ panic attack. It was a rejuvenating getaway that they both needed away from their work.

 

Alec walked to Magnus, his arms circling him as a warm and carefree smile lit his face.

 

“I hope you had a good time Magnus,” Alec expressed as he looked into the soft brown eyes of his boyfriend.

 

“I really did Alexander. This has got to be one of the best holidays I’ve had… Sure I had that incident in the water but hey! I can go underwater now! And your family Alexander… everyone of them is amazing and I love spending time with them. They’re all so loving and accepting and I see where they get it from,” Magnus praised.

 

“Yeah? I think they really love you too Magnus. You’re one of us now. It’s too late to escape,” he said dramatically.

 

“Oh really? Maybe I love being in your clutches,” Magnus said cheekily. “Imprisoned, and unable to escape,” he continued, smirking as a wild glint entered his eyes.

 

“So what would you do to prevent me from escaping Alexander?” he battered his eyelashes and moved out of Alec’s arms.

 

Alec swallowed hard, not knowing how a conversation about their trip had gone into such a dangerous _sexual_ territory.

 

“Well-um,” Alec said awkwardly, not sure how to do this really, and his nerves and shyness started to make itself known as he looked at Magnus bashfully.

 

Magnus looked at his blushing boyfriend as he slowly inched away, daring him with his eyes to say it.

 

“Come on darling, you can say it,” Magnus purred.

 

“Fuck Mags,” Alec growled, walking with purpose towards Magnus and pulling him hard into his chest.

 

Magnus stared up at him innocently, like he hadn’t just goaded him into doing something.

 

“Yes Alexander?” he teased.

 

“I’m _never_ letting you go,” Alec said firmly and his mouth crashed into Magnus in a hard, blistering kiss.

 

Magnus moaned loudly in his arms, feeling Alec devouring him, his lips moving skilfully with his before his tongue joined the battle, meeting his as they fought for dominance. Alec’s hands roamed over Magnus’ back before landing on his ass while Magnus’ own reached up to grip Alec firmly around his neck as he deepened the kiss further, his body melting into Alec.

 

A shocked gasp escaped him when Alec lifted him and his legs were quick to curl itself around Alec, a move familiar, once done in a need for comfort and now done in passion.

 

Alec walked him to the bed before letting him down, his body bouncing as it hit the bed.

 

“Strip,” Alec commanded, reaching for his own clothes.

 

Magnus’ pupils dilated further at that command, loving this new side of Alec. _Perhaps he should tease and push him more if this was what came out of it._

His hands quickly reached for his shirt, pulling it off quickly before getting rid of his shorts and underwear at one go. Alec was already naked, watching him hungrily as he waited for him to be done.

 

“Gorgeous,” he asserted. “and mine.”

 

“Yes. Alexander. I’m yours,” Magnus said huskily. “C’mere.”

 

Alec crawled over him, stopping to place wet kisses over his stomach, and up his muscular and toned chest as he took his time. Magnus moaned when Alec’s tongue touched his neck, before he kiss the wetness away.

 

When he finally reached his mouth, Magnus was panting and his eyes were wild and Alec could feel his hardness against his own abdomen, the wetness leaking from his showing his clear arousal.

 

Their mouths met again, and Magnus’ breath hitched as ran his tongue over his lower lip before pulling it into his mouth.

 

“Alexander, _please_ ,” he begged, too turned on to care. He needed more.

 

“I have an idea,” Alec commented, his eyes dark with desire.

 

Magnus nodded eagerly at him but groaned when Alec left him to reach for their bags. He came back with the vibrator and some lube, showing them to Magnus.

 

The fire in his eyes as they looked back at Alec made it clear that he wanted it. _Fuck he wanted it._ But his eager nods made his meaning even clearer.

 

“How sore are you Mags?” Alec asked, the concern flooding his passionate gaze before continuing.

 

“I’m okay darling. I can take it,” Magnus murmured deeply.

 

“You sure?” Alec asked again, knowing that he’d taken Magnus twice that way in the past few days, not knowing if it took time to recover.

 

“I’m sure love. I’ll tell you if it hurts, I promise.”

 

That calmed Alec as he began kissing Magnus again, before letting his lips trail to his neck. He knew Magnus loved it and he gave it to him, raining hard kisses and small sucks down his neck, smiling when Magnus’ hands gripped him tightly as he moaned.

 

“Alexander. Your mouth…” he rasped. “is going to be the death of me.”

 

“Good,” Alec smirked before he continued his attack on Magnus’ neck, moving down slowly towards his nipples.

 

Magnus arched into Alec, gripping his head as his fingers held on to his hair when his mouth closed around his nipple and his tongue did its magic there.

 

“God Alexander. _Please_. Don’t tease me. _I can’t_ ,” he whined.

 

“Spread for me Mags,” Alec said huskily, smiling when Magnus was quick to do as he asked.

 

He put some lube on his fingers, making sure they were slick enough before he gently inserted one finger into him, watching carefully for any signs that he was in pain.

 

Magnus’ breath hitched when he felt that stretch before he moaned.

 

“Yessssssss.”

 

Alec slowly thrusted his finger in and out, stretching Magnus and curling it slightly to hit his prostrate, loving the way his moans got more desperate.

 

He leaned forward then, taking his head into his mouth as he gently sucked and let his tongue swirl around it.

 

“Alexander. _Fucking_ hell!” he croaked.

 

Alec added another finger, catching the slight wince on Magnus’ face.

 

“Hey. You okay?” he asked, letting his dick slip from his mouth.

 

Magnus nodded vehemently. “A little tender. Don’t stop. _Please_.”

 

Alec watched him carefully as he stretched him, moving slowly and with care. When he saw no further reaction, he continued, slowly increasing his pace as Magnus got accustomed to him.

 

“Enough Alexander. I’m ready,” Magnus moaned.

 

Alec reached for the vibrator then, bringing it to Magnus, and slowly inserting jus the tip before withdrawing it.

 

Each time, he went a little deeper, and soon Magnus had most of it inside him.

 

“Yes darling. _Yes_ ,” he rasped.

 

“Ready Mags?” Alec asked softly, a slight tease in his eyes.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

 

When Alec turned it on, Magnus’ mouth opened in a silent cry as he arched violently off the bed.

 

He gasped and panted, writhing around the bed, as he tried to get control of his trembling.

 

“ _Alexander_ ,” he whimpered. “So damn intense.”

 

“I’ve got you Mags,” he whispered, moving up to turn Magnus and pull him into his arms.

 

“Hold on to me baby,” he said, hearing the whimpers fall out from him.

 

Magnus gripped him in a vice grip, gasping and panting against his neck as he struggled to breathe. It was too much, but in the best possible way.

 

Alec helped to lift one leg around him, before he reached for the vibrator, and gently thrusted it in and out of Magnus.

 

Magnus was whining against him now, small-high-pitched sounds that were desperate as his body shuddered against Alec.

 

“You’re close aren’t you Mags?”

 

A small whimper of agreement reached his ears.

 

“Let go for me love. Come for me,” Alec commanded softly.

 

With a few more well-aimed thrusts, Magnus muffled his scream in Alec’s neck as he came violently, letting the pleasure overtake him. He shook apart, buried against Alec, letting him hold him.

 

“I can’t. I can’t,” he whimpered when it got too much.

 

Alec understood immediately and moved to switch it off before gently pulling it out, before wrapping his trembling boyfriend in his arms, holding him tight against him.

 

It took a while for his shudders to stop and for his grip on Alec to relax but when it finally did, Alec pulled back slightly to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Hey…” he whispered, his fingers gently running through his hair. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. That was really intense. You were amazing,” Magnus croaked, his voice hoarse from all the sounds he had been making.

 

Alec immediately reached for a bottle of water nearby, opened it and helped Magnus sit up and drink from it. Magnus appreciated it, his hands still hadn’t really regained their strength yet.

 

“I feel utterly and completely destroyed love,” Magnus sighed, relaxing into Alec. “I didn’t know teasing you would get that kind of reaction.”

 

“Good?” Alec shyly asked, and Magnus was amazed at how quickly his commanding and firm boyfriend turned shy and blushed.

 

“Darling. It was exquisite. I need a few more minutes before I can return the favour.”

 

Alec couldn’t help it. He let out a small giggle. It was cute really how Magnus was sprawled across the bed, completely spent because of him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Alec’s giggled only increased with that comment and they were soon both laughing.

 

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus finally said, his eyes full of mirth and love when he finally got control of his own laughter.

 

“I love you too Magnus.”

 

“What do you want tonight darling? Do you want to try the vibrator as well?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah… I- you seemed like you really enjoyed it,” Alec commented, his blush appearing again.

 

“I did darling.”

 

“Okay. Okay I’d like to try it too,” Alec confirmed.

 

“Give me a sec k?” Magnus whispered before he grabbed the vibrator and dashed into the washroom, quickly cleaning himself and washing the vibrator with soap and warm water before going back to Alec.

 

Alec was laying in the middle of the bed and his eyes were closed as he waited for Magnus. His dick was still semi-hard.

 

Magnus crawled over him, letting his fingers softly brush upwards as he did. Alec jerked at the suddenness of it, before relaxing, letting Magnus do as he pleased.

 

Soon, Magnus had Alec’s urgency increasing ten-fold as he used his teeth to scrap slightly over his neck, alternating it with small sucks. Alec was moaning in front of him, writhing on the bed while he clutched the sheets tightly.

 

Magnus slowly made his way down, leaving no part of Alec untouched. He made sure to give all his sensitive spots extra attention as he let his teeth and tongue scrap and nip gently at his nipples and hip bone.

 

“Mags. _Please_ ,” Alec whined, already crazy with need.

 

Magnus had no mercy for his boyfriend as he took him deep into his mouth and swallowed around him, before withdrawing and sucking on his head.

 

“Magnus!” Alec cried, his hands reaching to tangle itself in his hair.

 

Without lifting off Alec, Magnus managed to get lube on his hands and slowly inserted one finger into his boyfriend, watching him carefully. It was still pretty new to them and he needed to make sure he was okay.

 

When he started moaning again, once he was used to the stretch, he added another finger slowly.

 

Alec took deep breaths to relax and let Magnus in, feeling his boyfriend slowly rotate his fingers.

 

Slowly, Alec was moaning again, and Magnus thrusted his fingers in and out of Alec, curling it to hit his prostrate, loving the sounds that fell out of Alec.

 

“Ready darling?” Magnus asked.

 

When he nodded, Magnus gently eased it in, happy to see that Alec easily took it.

 

“I’m going to turn it on okay?”

 

“Okay,” came his hoarse whisper.

 

The buzzing sound filled the air and Alec gasped loudly as his body thrashed. The shock of the sudden vibration in him, _right there_ was too much. It was _too_ intense. His eyes were wide and wild as they met Magnus’ and he shook his head rapidly, pleading silently.

 

_He couldn’t do this._

“Stop?” Magnus quickly asked and immediately switched it off and pulled it out when Alec nodded.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry love,” Magnus whispered, pulling a trembling Alec to him.

 

“S’okay. Not your fault,” he stammered, clutching him tightly.

 

Magnus stroked his back, letting him calm slightly.

 

“I’m sorry darling. For giving you more than you could handle,” Magnus whispered again.

 

“No Mags. It’s not your fault. I wanted to try it. And you did what you always promised. You stopped when I asked you to,” Alec corrected him.

 

“Always,” Magnus assured. “Can I ask what happened darling?”

 

“I’m sorry Magnus. I couldn’t do it. It was too intense. The shock of the sudden vibration- I couldn’t handle it. It was like from zero to a hundred suddenly” Alec admitted, ashamed.

 

“Shh love. That’s nothing to apologise for. Always stop it if you’re not comfortable okay? I’m glad you did baby. We can always do something else to please you,” Magnus whispered as he leaned in to kiss him gently.

 

“Though if I may suggest something? Feel free to refuse it okay?” Magnus asked, and waited for his boyfriend to nod.

 

“If it was too sudden, because you weren’t used to it, maybe I could switch it on and let you get used to it first before entering you? Would that make it better?”

 

“Maybe,” Alec said, thinking it over.

 

“Do you want to try that? Or shall I use my mouth on you darling?” Magnus asked with a small smirk.

 

“Let’s try one more time then Mags. If I can’t, feel free to finish me off with your mouth,” Alec said, too aroused to filter himself.

 

With that, Magnus switched it on again, letting Alec feel the vibration, on his thighs before bringing it closer and closer to where he wanted it.

 

Alec started moaning softly again, and nodded when he felt Magnus gently pushing at his entrance.

 

It was different this time, now that he was more used to it. Intense yes, but good. Manageable. He didn’t feel so overwhelmed now.

 

With the smallest thrusts, Magnus took his time entering him, making Alec writhe and thrash on the bed.

 

“So intense Mags. God,” Alec whimpered and Magnus grabbed hold of one of his hands, to ground him and reassure him with a squeeze, giving Alec more slowly.

 

“I’m right here Alexander,” he comforted as he finally was fully inside Alec. The vibrations and the thrusts were making Alec wild with passion as it filled him.

 

Alec’s loud gasp echoed in the room as Magnus changed the angle and aimed for the right spot.

 

“Fuck. _There_ Magnus,” he whimpered.

 

Once Magnus was comfortable with getting the spot right, he climbed over Alec, lifting Alec’s leg to wrap it around him before he lifted Alec’s head and held him against his shoulder with one hand, while the other eased the vibrator in and out.

 

Alec was trembling so hard against Magnus, feeling the tears come to his eyes at the intensity of it all. His hands were clutching Magnus’ back in desperation and need. He was overcome with sensation, yet he felt grounded, with Magnus above him holding on to him.

 

His whimpers increased and turned into whines as he got close and Magnus heard it and felt it- the way his body was starting to tense as it geared up to release it all.

 

“It’s okay darling. Let go. I’ve got you,” Magnus whispered into his ear.

 

“Magnus!!” Alec cried, his nails digging into his boyfriend.

 

“That’s it love, that’s it,” Magnus praised.

 

Magnus used his own body to grind down on Alec’s dick as he aimed the vibrator at his prostrate, hearing Alec’s cry before he muffled it against his shoulder as he came hard. His warm release hit both of them, as he shuddered his way through it.

 

He helped him ride his orgasm but when his whimpers changed, about to become painful, he immediately stopped and pulled the vibrator out before switching it off. He knew just how sensitive you could get, and being oversensitive wasn’t that good a feeling, especially with the vibrator.

 

Alec was still holding on to him tightly, trembling against Magnus, even after it was pulled out of him, panting and gasping as he tried to gain back his breath.  

 

Magnus slowly turned them to their sides, puling Alec as close as he could.

 

He knew how vulnerable you could feel, coming down from that kind of intensity.

 

“You were perfect Alexander. So damn _perfect_ ,” he whispered.

 

Alec whimpered against him, still too overcome with emotion. Magnus felt the wetness on his shoulder, and he stroked his back, with soothing and gentle touches. Sometimes, the tears came, especially after that kind of release and he just wanted to make sure Alec felt safe and loved in that moment.

 

“Shh. I’ve got you. Take your time love,” he whispered.

 

It took him a fair bit of time to finally come back to himself, and his trembles slowly eased.

 

“Let me look at you darling,” Magnus requested.

 

Alec finally moved off his shoulders and met his eyes.

 

Magnus gently wiped his tears, remnants of his passion, when he was too overcome with emotion.

 

“Good?”

 

Alec nodded, his eyes still full of emotion, not able to speak yet.

 

“That’s great. I’m glad you liked it. I know it was intense but you were _so_ perfect darling. Letting go for me like that,” Magnus praised, pulling Alec back to him.

 

He kept stroking his back, whispering his love and praises for Alec, feeling Alec’s arms around him as well and eventually, they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it!!! Give me some love! It took me quite some time to get through this chapter. 
> 
> Love yall!! Let me know what you enjoyed ya?
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update for you!

The next morning, their last day at their cottage, they both awoke together, as Magnus stretched and turned to face Alec.

 

Their eyes fluttered, before slowly opening, as they slowly became conscious of each other’s presence.

 

“Morning…” Alec yawned.

 

“Good morning Alexander,” Magnus said huskily, his voice still deep with sleep.

 

He moved forward to bury his face against Alec’s chest, sighing in pleasure when his arms surrounded him.

 

“Mmmmm,” he moaned.

 

Alec placed a gentle kiss into his hair, smiling at the feeling of having Magnus in his arms. Their morning cuddles were his absolute favourite. Both pliant with sleep, just enjoying the presence of the other before the rush of the day hit them.

 

They like that for a few moments, with Magnus burrowing his face into Alec’s chest. After a few minutes, Magnus pulled away, smiling lazily at Alec.

 

“How are you feeling love?”

 

“Really, really happy,” Alec whispered with his eyes closed.

 

“Yeah? Me too love,” Magnus confessed.

 

Alec opened his eyes, full of softness and love as he looked at Magnus.

 

“How did you feel about what we did last night Alexander?” Magnus asked gently. He didn’t really get a chance to talk to Alec about it the previous night before they fell asleep.

 

Alec immediately started blushing at that question, looking at Magnus shyly.

 

“I enjoyed it Mags, you know I did,” Alec confessed with a small smile.

 

“Oh I know darling. I meant… did you like it? Is it something you would like to do again? On a regular basis perhaps?”

 

Alec’s blush deepened. He couldn’t believe that people actually talked about this so easily. Or maybe it was just Magnus.

 

What did he think of it really? He wasn’t sure. He really enjoyed exploring new things with Magnus. It brought a whole new level of joy and fun to everything.

 

“I-um-I really enjoy exploring new things with you Mags. You always know how to take care of me and help me through it,” Alec slowly started.

 

Magnus nodded encouragingly, reaching up to run his fingers through Alec’s hair.

 

“If you had asked me to try it upfront, without having seen you try it first… I might have been too nervous for it. But seeing how much you enjoyed it… it made me want to try it as well y’know?” Alec explained softly, a blush still staining his cheeks.

 

Magnus hummed in encouragement; his eyes soft as he looked at Alec.

 

“The first time, it was like an electric shock through me… it was so intense I couldn’t handle it enough to feel good. But the second time, because you helped me get used to it slowly… it was easier,” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus used one hand, which had been resting on Alec’s chest, to reach around him to settle on his back, to hold his boyfriend gently.

 

“It was really intense? I don’t think I could have held it together if you hadn’t been holding me. It felt good because you kept hitting my…” Alec trailed off.

 

“Your prostrate?” Magnus said gently.

 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, his blush deepening.

 

“The vibration just racked up the intensity but it was you hitting me there that got me where I needed to get,” he continued, and Magnus found it endearing how he kept it as general as possible, without actually saying specifically what Magnus did.

 

“So darling… back to my original question… is this something you would like again?” Magnus asked lovingly.

 

“Well-I… I kinda like your fingers more? Because it’s well you?” Alec stammered bashfully. “I don’t need it really. Just you is good. Just you is great. Maybe once in a blue moon we could try this?”

 

“Ahh,” Magnus said in understanding. “I get you love. I feel the same way really. I enjoy feeling you more too- because well… it’s _you_ ,” Magnus emphasised.

 

“And I know what you mean… if we feel like it, we can always try it again but not most of the time?” Magnus checked with Alec if he had gotten it right.

 

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, agreeing with Magnus and glad that he knew he wasn’t saying he didn’t like it per se but it was just that he really enjoyed Magnus a lot more.

 

“It’s like… with you… there is this slow build up of pleasure… like I enjoy every moment of it. With the… vibrator… it’s like it pushes you there so quickly?” Alec said slowly.

 

“Yeah. I get what you mean Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

 

“But I really enjoy exploring new things with you Mags,” Alec confessed, peering at him with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Me too Alexander. Whatever you’re ready for, whatever you’d like, just let me know,” Magnus assured, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend slowly, letting his lips take Alec’s gently.

 

“I love you Magnus,” Alec quietly said.

 

“I love you too my darling,” Magnus stressed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec and Magnus went down for breakfast, they saw that Maryse and Max were awake.

 

“Morning Mom, Max,” Alec greeted.

 

“Good Morning Maryse and young Mr Lightwood,” Magnus greeted.

 

They both got a round of good mornings, with Max happily greeting them with his mouth full of food.

 

They saw a huge spread in front of them, with a few types of breads, cheese, ham, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and even some salmon and chicken.

 

Alec reminded himself to thank their cook later, as he had clearly gone out of his way to make their last breakfast there a treat.

 

“Wow. This looks really good,” Magnus commented.

 

Magnus and Alec both took generous helpings, sitting down to join Max and Maryse.

 

Slowly the rest of them woke up, and their breakfast table was soon full of lively chatter.

 

“So... Are we doing anything this morning?” Max asked everyone.

 

“Well I don’t know about all of you… but I would really like some time in the pool,” Maryse suggested, wriggling her eyebrows as everyone.

 

Murmurs of agreement soon followed, but Alec looked at Magnus first checking with him if he was okay with it. The last time in the pool with the family hadn’t exactly gone that well.

 

 “I’m okay with that darling,” Magnus quickly whispered and Alec nodded their agreement as well, taking hold of Magnus’ hand.

 

Everyone went up to change and when they both came down again, Jace was doing a cannonball into the pool, leaping off the edge as he tried to somersault before splashing into the pool.

 

Max was at the other end, calling out ratings.

 

“I’d say that was an 8 out of 10!” he shouted when Jace came back out of the water.

 

Alec chuckled at his siblings’ antics.

 

Simon went next, and Max happily shouted, “9 out of 10!”

 

“Oh come on! There’s no way he was better than me!” Jace protested loudly.

 

“Awww. You have to admit defeat Jace, lose graciously,” Simon teased.

 

“Yeah brother! He was all sleek and smooth! Your somersault was messy!” Max sassed.

 

“Why you little…” Jace growled as he moved towards Max and splashed him vigorously, before his arms came around him and tickled him.

 

Max’s giggles and loud laughter rang out before he gasped.

 

“Okay! Okay! Mercy!”

 

Jace let him go then, still glaring at him.

 

Max’s eyes then saw Alec and Magnus and grinned at them.

 

“You lovebirds want to show everyone what you’ve got?” Max goaded.

 

Alec turned to look at Magnus, unsure if Magnus was ready for this.  “You wanna?”

 

Magnus looked at Alec with a small, eager smile and nodded shyly.

 

“Here,” Alec said, holding out his hand for Magnus to take.

 

Magnus immediately took hold of it, feeling the firm grip from Alec.

 

“It’s going to be odd to do a cannonball like this though,” he whispered to Alec. “I know. Synchronised. Right leg first, three steps, jump high and use your other hand to hold your knees?” Magnus suggested.

 

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Alec said, bracing himself to run.

 

“3-2-1, go!” Magnus counted them off.

 

Both of them, together, took those three steps and leaped gracefully off the edge of the pool into the air, pulling their knees up to their chest as best they could. Alec raised their joined hands into the air as their other arm tried to hold on to their knees before they plunged deep into the water.

 

They both came out spluttering, but Alec immediately let his eyes roam over Magnus, relief flooding him when he saw Magnus grinning widely at him. He couldn’t help the small laugh from pure joy that escaped him when he pulled Magnus to him and kissed him in front of everyone.

 

“10 out of 10! Amazing finish!” Max screamed and Jace splashed him again.

 

“It’s always 10 out of 10 with you darling,” Magnus whispered cheekily with a wink, causing Alec to throw back his head and laugh loudly at the unexpected comment, softly said, while surrounded by his family.

 

Soon all of them were playing volleyball, and Alec of course insisted that he be on the same team as Magnus, and no one complained. They all understood why and soft smiles were thrown in their direction.

 

To Alec, seeing Magnus laughing and playing in the water, without a care in the world, was one of his best moments during this trip. Magnus knew he was keeping a close eye on him and kept shooting him shy smiles and wide grins.

 

The contentment that filled him then, was one that he was not used to, but definitely welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Do let me know!! I really live for your comments and I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm kinda stuck now and I'm not sure about what to write about. I know I've had a couple of requests for Michael to appear and I'm still working out that bit of plot I promise. But aside from that, is there something you'd like to see in the next few chapters? Let me know!
> 
> Love yall!!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality. Magnus is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth! Thank you for your prompt. I hope you like what I've done with it!! ❤❤❤😘😘
> 
> This is a fun one (I hope).

After there time in the pool, it was time for them to head back to their reality. They showered and packed up, before having the simple lunch that had been prepared for them.

 

This time around, Max rode with Maryse, so Alec and Magnus had the car to themselves. Magnus had insisted on being the one to drive back, as Alec had driven there in the first place.

 

“Just guide me darling, I’ll get you back to our apartment all safe and sounds,” Magnus asserted, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

Though Alec tried to protest, Magnus was having none of it, sliding into the driver’s seat quickly and refusing to move until Alec had no choice but to get into the passenger seat, to the amusement of everyone else. Alec was always used to and expected himself to take care of everyone so it was nice to see Magnus doing that for Alec and insisting on driving back.

 

“You’re horrible,” Alec huffed.

 

“For wanting to drive you back? Yeah. Worst boyfriend ever,” Magnus teased, bringing a reluctant smile to Alec’s face.

 

* * *

 

  The next day, Alec went back to work as it was a Tuesday, but Magnus stayed at home, not needing to go in until Thursday.

 

It was odd really, after spending so many days with Alec practically 24 hours a day, having him go back to work and be without him felt really weird.

 

He missed him. _Terribly_.

 

He’d texted that to Alec of course.

 

_Don’t worry Mags, I’ll be home before you know it. I miss you too. I’ll try to get home earlier tonight._

And that reply had been two hours ago and Magnus honestly didn’t know what to do with his life.

 

He let out a huff on the sofa, petting Chairman Meow who they’d collected from Catarina the night before.

 

Chairman had zig zagged around their legs, immediately purring the moment he’d caught sight of them.

 

After allowing both of them to pet him as they’d cooed how much they’d missed him, Alec picked him up, holding him inside his jacket as Magnus brought his carrier out.

 

Alec of course, had insisted that he’d hold him all the way back.

 

“No wonder he likes you better,” Magnus had muttered.

 

As he petted the Chairman now, he wondered what he could do for the rest of the day.

 

He thought about having dinner ready for Alec the moment he got back at 7pm.

 

“That would be nice won’t it Chairman,” he murmured as the cat purred loudly next to him.

 

Now the question was what they should have for dinner.

 

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. It was a risky one though.

 

He could cook for Alec. Something simple. It would be nice wouldn’t it? Alec was always cooking for others. It would be nice for someone to do that for him.

 

_Now the question was what to cook. What could I make without screwing up for the lovely Chef Lightwood. Something simple. Definitely not one of the cuisines he handled at the restaurant._

 

_Oh! Mie Goreng! Just like how Mama used to make._

The only problem with this idea was that Magnus had no idea how to make it like his mother used to make. He hand been a child after all, and he hadn’t really had it much ever since.

 

He turned on his laptop and googled for a few recipes and finally found one that he thought might be simple enough.

 

Walking into their kitchen, Magnus quickly checked if Alec already had some of the ingredients before he headed out.

 

Alec had most of the basic items like the onions, chilli and ginger but Magnus definitely needed to get at least the seafood and the noodles, along with the cabbage.

 

He quickly got ready before heading towards the market.

 

At the supermarket, he searched for the noodles first, walking aisle by aisle, only finding pasta. He had to stop a worker there and ask for noodles. He was at first shocked as she led him away from the aisles, towards the sections where there were refrigerators and coolers.

 

Soon, waves of embarrassment spread through him when she pointed out the noodles in one of the coolers as he realised that there was no way fresh noodles were going to be found along the aisles.

 

With an embarrassed and thankful smile, Magnus then went to search for cabbage. For some reason, he could only find a purple cabbage variety and he put down his cart to ponder over it.

 

Sure purple would look quite good and add colour to the Mie Goreng right? He hadn’t really seen someone put it in before though. His earlier embarrassment reminded him that he was still really new to this so he decided to just whip out his phone and search for the answer.

 

Okay. Well. Nope. People definitely didn’t put purple cabbage in their Mie Goreng.  

 

Magnus searched high and low for the normal cabbage variety but he couldn’t find it. And unfortunately and to his utter embarrassment, the same staff who helped him earlier was the only one who appeared free.

 

He unwillingly trudged up to her and asked if she could help him with the cabbage.

 

She brought him back to the vegetable aisle he’d been on. _Thank God._

After walking for a bit, she frowned, walking back to near where Magnus had found the purple cabbage.

 

Noticing an empty looking basket, she checked the signed before turning back to Magnus.

 

“I’m sorry sir. It seems we’ve run out of cabbages. Maybe you can get some at the supermarket at near the corner of Baker Street?” she suggested regretfully.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus said politely before he sighed as she walked away. Already he’s had two things going wrong with this.

 

Next he went to look for the seafood, easily finding most of the ingredients. He got some fish cakes, and squid before searching for prawns.

 

That’s where he got stuck again. Who knew there were so many types of prawns? He certainly didn’t and he enjoyed eating them. ‘Tiger prawns, grey prawns’ he read to himself as he walked along the display. There were also King prawns which had a really really huge head which he’d immediately vetoed because he remembered the recipe saying they had to be deshelled (including the head).

 

Hoping he wasn’t going to be making a fool out of himself, he asked the staff standing in front of the seafood counter for help suggesting the best type that would go well with noodles.

 

After packing 100g of that, Magnus felt quite satisfied with himself as he made his payments and headed home.

 

He was already halfway back when he realised that he’d forgotten the cabbage.

 

“Great Job Magnus. Well done,” he scolded himself in the car as he turned it around and headed towards the direction of the second supermarket.

 

Once he had gotten that with no hiccups, he made his way home.

 

It was 4pm and Magnus thought he had a good 2 hours before he needed to start cooking since the prep time on the website said 1 hour.

 

He decided to rest a little, watching some of his favourite reality tv programmes that Alec didn’t like, Project Runway being one of them.

 

Alec didn’t really care about fashion and all the outfits were too loud for him so he didn’t really understand how Magnus got so invested, giving a lot of comments about the various outfits.

 

He’d never really said anything really, willingly watching every episode with Magnus until one day, Magnus caught him dozing off. It was then that his sleep addled brain had unknowingly admitted he didn’t really like the show.

 

Magnus had been horrified. They’d watched hours and hours together after all. So, he made it a point from then on to watch it when Alec went to work. He had time after all.

 

At 6pm, he got to working, laying out all the ingredients he’d need.

 

He started chopping the cabbage first, placing it in a colander to rinse as he slowly made his way through it.

 

Next, he moved on to the onions, chillies, and ginger that he needed to slice thinly.

 

He started with a ginger, taking out a small knife to try and peel the skin away. He soon realised that gingers were really odd shaped and were difficult to handle. Giving up with the knife that he wasn’t so skilled at using, he reached for a peeler and used it to peel smaller chunks of the ginger.

 

_If Alec were here, he’d probably faint._

Magnus knew that he was wasting chunks of gingers that he was peeling but, in that moment, he didn’t care. He just needed it peeled.

 

Once he got it peeled, he picked up the knife again and started thinly slicing it. The realisation that he probably needed way more prep time struck him as he carefully sliced slowly, doing his best to keep his fingers out of the way.

 

He was really that skilful with the knife so his pace was really slow.

 

Next, he started with the onions, which were way easier to peel he felt as he smiled happily to himself.

 

The smile soon changed to an expression of resignation the moment his knife cut into the onions as a stinging sensation spread over his eyes.

 

Soon, tears were trickling down his face as he desperately tried to finish slicing the onions. When he was done, he washed his hands, letting his eyes take a break before moving on to the chillies.

 

He hadn’t realised it, but because the onions were still nearby, the tears continued to stream down his face. It took him even longer to slice the chillies as he stopped frequently to get his tears under control.

 

Once he was done, he washed his hands with soap first before using his fingers to wipe the tears from his eyes.

 

Unfortunately, in a mere matter of seconds, a different kind of burn reached his eyelids, the kind that came from touching them with fingers that had just been in contact with chillies.

 

“Fucking hell,” Magnus cursed, as he realised, trying then to use the back of his hands and not his fingers to get at his eyes.

 

It took him a couple of minutes where he was trying really hard not to just pull his whole face under the tap, before the burning lessened.

 

Clearly, he needed more cooking lessons and tips from Alec. That was going to be of utmost importance he decided, especially since he planned on doing this again for Alec.

 

He started with the seafood next, slicing up the fishcakes before moving on to the squid.

 

‘Clean the squid’ the website had said.

 

How in the world did he do that?

 

He googled it and realised it was a lot more complicated that the simple wash he thought it was going to be.

 

He decided to step out of the kitchen then, grabbing his laptop and bringing it into the kitchen and he loaded up a video on how to clean squids.

 

Oh Alec would laugh if he saw Magnus with his laptop in the kitchen, watching the screen intently as he learnt what need to be pulled or cut away.

 

After quickly slicing it into rings, he moved on to the prawns next, snipping of the head, peeling them before placing them on a chopping board to be deveined next.

 

It was when he was almost at the last prawn when the knife slipped and he cut himself. It was a small cut, but blood started oozing from it almost immediately.

 

“Fuck. Shit,” he cursed.

 

“Magnus?” a hesitant voice said from the doorway.

 

His head swung around to meet the surprised looked on his boyfriend’s face before his eyes darted to the clock. 7pm.

 

“You’re home,” he said sadly.

 

“Yeah. And I thought you might be happier to see me?” Alec said tentatively, still trying to take in what was happening in his kitchen.

 

He stated at his boyfriend, who had cabbage in his hair, red eyes, and eyeliner bleeding down his cheeks, holding his thumb out.

 

It was an amusing sight and if Magnus hadn’t looked so devastated, he might have laughed.

 

“Are you bleeding?” Alec asked, quickly walking in to look at Magnus’ finger.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus said as Alec quickly ran his thumb under the tap. “You’re not supposed to be back yet. It’s supposed to all be ready when you get here,” he whispered sadly.

 

“You’re cooking for me?” Alec said in shock again, his brain still not processing all the evidence that was clearly in front of him.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus said embarrassed.

 

“No one has ever done that,” Alec said lovingly, leaning in to kiss Magnus hard on his mouth.

 

“Let me just clean this and cover it up and you can tell me what you’re doing alright?” he asked softly and Magnus nodded.

 

He was quick to patch his boyfriend up and Magnus then shared with him what he was doing.

 

“I was planning to make Mie Goreng for you, something my mother used to make when I was a kid,” Magnus shared quietly, still upset that he hadn’t gotten it ready for Alec in time.

 

“Yeah?” Alec said with excitement. “Magnus, thank you. I wasn’t kidding when I said no one really cooks for me. I cook for everyone else mostly. This… this means a lot to me,” Alec expressed, kissing him again.

 

“But it’s not done yet,” he said sorrowfully.

 

“Where are you at? What do you have to do next?” Alec asked.

 

“The last prawn before I started cooking. But Alexander, I don’t want you to help, I want to make this for you.”

 

“Let me just do the last prawn for you? You have a wound on your hand remember? Don’t want an infection,” Alec reminded him.

 

At Magnus’ reluctant nod, Alec quickly deveined the last prawn before stepping back.

 

“Alright, what’s next?” he asked.

 

“You’re _not_ cooking,” Magnus insisted.

 

“Okay Mags. Can I stay here though? Watch? Hand you ingredients?” Alec asked endearingly and Magnus couldn’t say no to that.

 

“Fine,” he agreed.

 

“Okay. So what’s next?”

 

Magnus’ face reddened slightly. “Um. I need to check,” he said bashfully as he walked to his laptop to scroll through the recipe.

 

Alec thought it was the cutest thing ever- though he didn’t say it out loud. He wasn’t sure how Magnus would take it.

 

“Hey. How about I read out the steps to you and you do the cooking?” Alec suggested.

 

“Alright. Sounds good,” Magnus agreed, watching him carefully for any form of tease but found none.

 

Alec read through the recipe once and probably could have cooked the meal without further reference but he had to allow Magnus to do this.

 

“Heat the wok with some oil and stir fry the seafood until they turn colour. They cook fast,” Alec informed Magnus.

 

Magnus followed his instructions, tossing the squid and prawns in the oil.

 

He was a little unsure about the doneness so he sucked it up and asked Alec.

 

“Darling, does this look about done?” he asked, stepping aside so Alec could get a look.

 

“Yeah. Looks good Mags,” Alec praised.

 

After taking it out, Magnus followed the next set of instructions Alec called out.

 

“Stir fry the onion and ginger for a minute before cracking the eggs open and frying it for 2 minutes,” Alec instructed.

 

Once Magnus had done that, he received the next set of instructions.

 

“The cabbage next, stir fry for a minute, then the noodles and the seasonings. Then add the seafood in and mix it all up and you’ll be done!” Alec proclaimed.

 

Magnus followed his steps carefully, only struggling when he had to mix everything as he wasn’t used to handling that amount of food and he was so scared he was going to spill stuff everywhere.

 

Alec couldn’t stand aside watching Magnus struggle, plus he didn’t want his efforts to go to waste by some of the noodles burning at the bottom so he stepped behind Magnus and used his hand to take a hold of Magnus’, the one that had been holding the spatula and helped to guide his movements, stirring it better and making sure nothing burnt.

 

When it was done, Magnus turned off the fire and turned around to face Alec.

 

Alec cupped his face softly as he looked at Magnus lovingly.

 

“Thank you Magnus. For doing this for me. I really appreciate this and it means the world,” he whispered.

 

“You’re welcome Alexander. I hope it’s good. Shall we eat?” he asked.

 

At Alec’s nod, he served the noodles in 2 bowls before bringing it out to the dining table.

 

Magnus watched Alec carefully as he took the first bite, a smile lighting up his face when Alec moaned.

 

“Mmmmm. Magnus, wow. I love it,” Alec praised.

 

It was only then that Magnus took a mouthful of it himself, realising that he hadn’t screwed it up. it wasn’t exactly like the one his mother used to make but he was all for effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hehe. Magnus was really daring here huh trying to cook for a chef. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Love yall!!❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Dinner Shenanigans aka lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's a quick update before I head out! So glad I got this done. Enjoy darlings! 😘😘😘😘

When they were done with dinner, Alec insisted on cleaning and washing up, telling Magnus to relax. 

Magnus didn’t stay in the living room like Alec had suggested and followed Alec into the kitchen. He looked around at the various plates and bowls that he’d used and an embarrassed flush appeared on his face. He knew that Alec probably didn’t need as many when he prepared food. 

“Darling, let me. Please. I used so many bowls and plates because I thought I would be the one washing up!” Magnus cajoled, trying to take the plate Alec was holding away from his hands. 

“Nope. Stop it. You didn’t want me to help you cook so now you can’t help me wash up,” Alec smirked at him. 

Magnus still looked unsure, so his tone softened. 

“Seriously Mags, I don’t mind, honestly. Let me do this for you. Part 1 of my thank you for cooking for me,” Alec said softly, leaning in to kiss Magnus’ cheek. 

“Part 1 huh?” Magnus said with a small smile that was just forming on his face. 

“Definitely Part 1,” Alec said, as his voice lowered into something huskier and deeper. 

Magnus swallowed hard, as Alec’s intention became clear. He knew that voice. That was his bedroom voice, the one that never failed to make his heart clench and his knees melt. Or the one that never failed to reduce space in his pants. 

Alec smirked at Magnus’ reaction, giving him a wink as he turned back to finish the dishes. 

“Go take a shower Mags, I’ll join you in a bit,” he urged. 

“Darling. You better hurry,” Magnus said hoarsely, already starting to unbutton his shirt in the kitchen. 

If there was ever a sight that could make Alec work faster, that would be it. 

When Alec entered their bathroom naked, Magnus was already soaping himself. His eyes roamed over his naked and wet boyfriend hungrily. 

Magnus looked at him with a smirk in his eyes, beckoning at him to join him. Magnus moved so that Alec could stand in front of the shower for the water to hit him. 

Alec turned the tap on, letting the water hit his back before pulling a slippery Magnus into his arms for a steaming kiss. 

Their lips moulded against each other, teasing and pulling, earning gasps and small moans as rewards for their hard work. 

Alec’s hands roamed over Magnus’ back before landing on his ass, gripping firmly and squeezing. 

“Hurry up darling,” Magnus said huskily. 

Alec untangled himself from Magnus and turned them around so Magnus could rinse off, while he quickly soaped himself. Magnus was meeting his eyes as he used his hands to rinse the soap off his body and Alec gulped. Man was that a sight and drove all his blood downwards. 

Magnus stepped out of the tub, drying himself while Alec drenched himself under the shower, rinsing off as quick as he could. 

After hanging his towel on the rack, Alec grabbed Magnus, meeting his lips in a demanding kiss. 

Magnus met his lips with the same amount of urgency as they both stumbled out of the bathroom together. 

Alec lifted Magnus, his hands on his ass, holding him up and Magnus automatically wound his legs around Alec, holding on tightly and grinding his body against his. 

“Fuck Mags,” Alec moaned, closing his eyes as he squeezed his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

When he opened them, his eyes were wild, with passion that he had been holding in and he fell into bed with Magnus still wrapped around him. 

“Is it time for Part 2 now?” Magnus panted against his ear. 

A loud laugh burst from his lips as he stared at his seemingly innocent yet cheeky boyfriend. 

“Well I must not be doing a very good job if you still have to ask,” Alec whispered. 

“Oh trust me darling,” Magnus said deeply as he ground against Alec so that he could feel how hard Magnus was, “You’re doing a bloody fantastic job.”

Alec leaned in to nibble around Magnus’ ear, pulling it into his mouth and the suddenness of it caused Magnus to moan loudly. 

“Alexander!” he moaned, his body shuddering in his grasp. 

“Tell me what you want Magnus,” he whispered breathily, straight into his ear and Magnus felt the heat spread all the way down his body in a shiver. 

“Take me,” he said, without hesitation. 

“You sure? Not too sore?” Alec checked, meeting his eyes. 

“I’m okay. Please Alexander. Fuck me,” he huskily said. 

“Alright Mags. You tell me if I hurt you okay?” 

Magnus nodded eagerly and Alec smiled at that, kissing him deeply again and letting his tongue trace his lower lip. His boyfriend’s mouth immediately opened and allowed him entry so that his tongue could play with his until they had to draw back to breathe. 

Alec kissed his way to Magnus’ neck, nibbling a little and sucking, and Magnus’ hands slammed hard onto his back, gripping him tightly. 

“Oh god,” Magnus gasped, feeling the different sensations from Alec’s teeth, mouth and tongue on his necks as he continued to lick, nibble, suck and place kisses all over that sensitive region. 

He sat back then, on his heels, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, panting on the bed as he stared back at him with wild abandon. 

Alec used his fingertips to draw lines and circles down Magnus’ body, a sexy, seductive smile on his face when he saw Magnus’ head roll from side to side as his body writhed from the sensations spreading all over him. 

His dick was hard and leaking and Alec hadn’t even touched him anywhere there yet. 

Alec let his fingers pinch Magnus’ nipples and Magnus arched off the bed, with a loud gasp that transformed into a moan. 

“God Alexander. What are you doing to me?” he moaned. 

“Making you feel good,” Alec said, his voice getting deeper. 

“So fucking good sweetheart,” Magnus emphasised, his hands slamming onto the bed, moaning loudly as Alec rolled his nipples between his fingers. 

“Please darling,” he begged, thrashing on the bed, unable to focus on anything but the overwhelming pleasure Alec was giving him. 

Alec leaned over to their side table then, reaching over lube and bringing it nearer to use later. Moving down, he places wet kisses all over Magnus’ lower abdomen, inching his way closer and closer to where Magnus really wanted him, pausing to nip at his hip bone. 

Magnus swore when he felt Alec bite him them, his hands grabbing his head, almost pushing Alec off him when his tongue traced over the same spot. He was trembling with need by this point and Alec was still taking his time. 

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Alec finally took a hold of his dick, palming him and giving him slow strokes. 

“Yes!” Magnus moaned.

He lowered his head to kiss the tip, before letting go with his hand and letting his mouth do all the work as he lowered himself over his dick and bobbed his head. 

With his now free hands, he added lube to his fingers, getting ready to help stretch his boyfriend. 

When he came back up, he let his mouth suck on just the tip of his dick while the first finger sought entry. Magnus’ breath hitched and he inhaled sharply, doing his best to focus on relaxing. 

Slowly, Alec thrusted his finger in and out while his tongued laved and swirled around the head of his dick, taking in anything that came out of Magnus with alternating sucks. 

Before long, he had two and then three fingers in Magnus, stretching him, getting him ready to take his dick while his boyfriend’s body twisted and thrashed on the bed. 

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus for any sign of him being uncomfortable or in pain but there were none. 

“Ready for me Mags?” Alec asked hoarsely. 

“Yes! Please Alexander,” Magnus cried. 

“Shh. I’ve got you baby,” Alec assured, slicking up his own dick in his hands. 

Slowly, inch by inch, he penetrated Magnus. Magnus’ legs wrapped around him again and he was trying to urge Alec with them to go faster but Alec had none of it, making sure Magnus got used to him slowly. He would not hurt his boyfriend. 

Once he was in, he lowered himself over Magnus, letting Magnus wrap his arms around him as well, and brought them close to each other. 

His own hands braced himself so that he didn’t crush Magnus and had room to thrust his hips. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” Magnus gasped, desperate to feel Alec. 

“Alright Mags. You feel so damn good,” Alec whispered as he slowly withdrew just a little before thrusting gently back into Magnus. 

“Yes! Please!” Magnus urged him on. 

Slowly, Alec began increasing his speed, as Magnus didn’t let go of him, clutching him and holding him like his life depended on it. 

His hips slammed against his ass, and the sounds of louds smacks filled the room. 

Alec moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Magnus clench around him. 

“God Mags. You’re so tight. You feel so amazing,” he praised. 

“Alexander,” he whimpered, as his hands dropped to reach for Alec’s ass. Magnus tilted his own hips up more and pulled Alec higher, so that he could grip his cheeks, encouraging his thrusts. 

“I’m close darling,” Magnus whimpered in a gasp, his eyes almost closed as they stared back at Alec. 

Alec stared straight back at Magnus, meeting the wild passion in his eyes as he used one hand to reach for Magnus’ dick, giving him what he needed to go over. 

Magnus’ mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, his body trembling hard against Alec as he shattered below him. Alec started pumping harder, chasing his own release and when Magnus’ hands slammed against his ass, he whined loudly. 

“Magnus!!” he shouted and Magnus, even though his mind was hazy, brought his hands down against Alec’s ass again, and Alec was a goner. 

Magnus felt the warmth of his release inside him as Alec fell into him, his breaths coming out harshly in small gasps and whimpers. 

He used his hands to run soothingly over his back, panting against his boyfriend as they both came down from the incredible high. 

When Alec had enough strength, he gently withdrew, and flipped them onto their sides, pulling Magnus close and holding him against his chest. 

Both their chests were heaving, and slowly, their breaths returned to normal. 

“You okay?” Alec finally asked. 

“I’m fucking fantastic darling. God. That was amazing. I think I’ll cook for you every day,” he said with a satisfied smiled on his face. 

Alec burst out laughing and soon, Magnus was laughing with him. 

“I’m serious though darling. That really was perfect,” Magnus praised. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Alec smiled shyly at him. 

“Do you know darling, that you have a kink? I’m not sure if you’ve realised it yet but it has happened a few times.”

“A kink?” Alec said slowly. 

“Yeah. Something that turns you on sexually. Something dirty,” Magnus said as his eyes lowered, watching his boyfriend, who was still staring back at him. 

“Do you know what made you fall over the edge?”

He knew exactly when realisation struck him because his face flushed deeply and he tried to hide his face against Magnus. 

“Oh god,” he whispered, embarrassed. “Is that weird?”

“That you like spanking?” Magnus asked. “Not at all darling.”

Alec still refused to meet Magnus’ eyes, embarrassed at his new discovery. 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed darling. We all have kinks. And sweetheart? I like spanking too,” Magnus purred into Alec’s ear. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on. Tell me you liked it. Kink discovery and realisation for Alec hehe. 
> 
> Love yall! ❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus deals with some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another quick update for you. 
> 
> If you're wondering why I've been updating so much I have some not so good news for you. I'm going to be going on a holiday for slightly more than week so I'll only be able to update after that. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

The following Friday, Magnus was at the club, trying to finish all his administrative tasks so that he could head home to Alec. 

He predicted that he’d need to stay at least for another hour before heading home which would probably match Alec since he volunteered to lock up at his restaurant that night. He knew Magnus was at work so he didn’t mind being the last to leave. 

I think I’ll be done in about at hour darling, before I head home. See you soon Alexander. 

He didn’t get a reply and he knew he wouldn’t. At least not yet, as Alec was probably doing a lot of clearing up or monitoring his staff as they neared closing. He knew how it got. 

Hearing insistent knocks on his door, he called out a quick, “Come in!”

To his utter shock, in walked Camille in a strappy and tight red dress with lipstick to match and black stilettos that looked difficult to walk in. 

She sauntered in with a sultry smile on her face, watching in amusement the shock Magnus couldn’t keep off his face. 

“Hello Magnus. Missed me?” she purred. 

“Camille. What are you doing here?” he whispered. 

“I came to see if you’d like to go out and dance with me, and maybe catch up you know? For old times sake,” she continued, eyeing Magnus’ makeup and glittering royal blue shirt up and down. 

“Still dressing up like this I see?” she said with a hint of derision which Magnus heard immediately. 

His hand wanted to smooth his shirt down and adjust it but he fought the urge to do so. He kept his body straight, refusing to hide his outfit against the table and make himself look smaller even with the feelings of inadequacies that came about with Camille. He looked good dammit. 

“I dress however I want to Camille,” Magnus barked, a hint of bitterness entering his tone. 

“Alright. No need to be rude. I just thought you’d like to have some fun with me tonight,” Camille tried to placate him. After all, even if she didn’t like his makeup which consisted of gold eyeliner and blue eyeshadow tonight, she always did have a good time with Magnus.

“I’m good Camille. Thanks. If you can see yourself out, that’ll be great,” Magnus said tersely. 

Instead of leaving though, Camille sauntered up to his desk, her eyes narrowing at the photo of Magnus and Alec, both wearing wide smiles as they looked at each other during their vacation. 

“Oh wow. So you’re seeing someone then. Well, you can always call on me and let me know once you fall out. I’ll give you a good time,” she flirted, trying to reach out to touch Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus jerked away from her and stood up, both his hands firmly on the table. He glared at her menacingly, fuming at her words. 

“Trust me Camille. There’s no way in hell I’m ever going back to you whether or not I’m in a loving relationship,” Magnus jeered. 

“Aww. That’s cute. You’re in love. You always did fall easily. And you honestly think he’s going to put up with all this?” Camille said snidely, gesturing at his make up and shirt. 

“Yes,” Magnus stated simply and confidently. She didn’t need to know the cracks inside him that those words had caused, hearing his deepest fear and vulnerability voiced out loud. 

“You’re fun Magnus, I’ll give you that,” she said seriously. “But honestly? After a while the novelty of being with someone so loud wears off and he’ll leave. After all, that’s what’s always happened right? So call me. When you’ve gotten your heart broken again. You never learn, do you?” she taunted before placing her name card with her number on his table before walking out. 

Magnus’ hands clenched on the table as he stared firmly at her, watching her leave his office. When the door closed behind her, he let out a slow breath, trying to calm himself down. 

Camille had always been a weak spot. Someone who he’d given everything freely to, who had turned around and slowly destroyed him. She knew his weak spots and knew exactly which words would wound. And wound him they did. 

Alec and him had been together for 6 months now. It was the best 6 months of his life. Now that she’d brought his fears up again, his mind wouldn’t leave it alone. It was something he had buried inside him, and he’d only talked about it minimally to Alec, especially when he’d shared what happened with Camille. 

But now, he couldn’t help but think if her words could have some truth to them. He slumped against his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

They’d been through a lot these past few months, Alec and he. What if when everything became normal, when they lived their day to day boring lives, the novelty of being with him wore out? Was he really someone who could be with Alec? Was he worth it to him?

He hated that he’d let Camille affect him again but he couldn’t stop the train wreck happening in his head. 

What if he was too much to love? 

He hadn’t realised that his eyes had started stinging with unwanted tears until they slipped out. 

Fuck. He was crying now. After a simple conversation with his ex. 

‘Who was a bitch,’ his mind helpfully supplied. 

He thought back to all the times he had with Alec, laughing and smiling, to the times they helped each other overcome their problems. It was a lot they’d gone through together and he’d never been so invested in someone. He couldn’t imagine the rest of his life without him. 

Which was why it absolutely broke him to think that one day, he really might be too much for Alec. A burden. Someone he’d be embarrassed to be seen with because of the looks he sometimes got. 

It normally wouldn’t bother him- but it would if it bothered Alec.   
He sniffled as another tear escaped him. 

His heart ached at the thought of Alec even leaving him. He vowed that he’d do everything in his power to make him stay and make him love him. 

He took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself, and stop his tears from escaping his eyes. 

Knowing his make up was ruined, he walked himself to the toilet, and took a hard look at himself. 

His eyes were red and yes, he definitely had mascara marks on his face. 

There was no way around it, he definitely needed to take it off. 

He used a wet wipe and wiped it all off his face, staring back at his blank expression.

He really needed a drink. 

Pouring himself a glass of scotch, he knocked the whole glass back, feeling the burn down his throat, which was a comfort to him at this point, pouring himself another. 

He didn’t know how many glasses he had, until there was a firm knock on his door. 

“Magnus,” Raphael started as he walked in, before jerking to a stop as he took in the appearance of his friend. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” he asked in concern. 

“I’m fucking fantastic,” Magnus huffed. 

“What happened?” Raphael asked carefully. 

“Camille happened.”

“Camille? Here? That fucking bitch,” Raphael growled. 

Magnus lifted his glass in his direction as he took another sip. Raphael watched him carefully, and he knew that whatever happened had affected him deeply, judging by the bare face and red eyes.

“Magnus. Whatever she did or said. You know it’s not true,” Raphael said softly, needing to reach Magnus. 

“How could I know that? Everyone I ever loved left me,” he said shakily, his emotions starting to get the better of him again. 

“No Magnus. Everyone who was not worthy of you left. I never left. Cat and Ragnor never left. Alec hasn’t left,” he reminded. 

“But he could,” came what sounded almost like a sob. 

Raphael was struck with a sudden clarity on what was going on with Magnus. It wasn’t really about Camille. It was about Alec. 

“Magnus. Alec loves you. More than anything,” Raphael said firmly. He’d seen the way they were with each other and he knew without a doubt that Alec did. 

Magnus scoffed. “For now.”

Raphael knew he wasn’t really listening to him and after squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him- which failed- he stepped out to make a call. 

It rang for a few beats before it was answered. 

“Hello?”

“Alec? Magnus needs you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you guys. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out by tmr before I leave but no promises. I'll do my best but I've yet to pack. 
> 
> Love yall and let me know what you think!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!!!!! I managed to get one more, albeit a short one, out before I fly off today!!!! Didn't want to leave yall on a cliffhanger since you guys have been absolutely lovely to me. Love yall!!

“Hello?” Alec said hesitantly, wondering why Raphael was calling him. 

“Alec? Magnus needs you,” Raphael had stressed. 

“What? Is everything okay Raphael? Is Magnus alright?” Alec was quick to ask. Magnus had just texted him half an hour ago. 

“Physically he’s fine don’t worry,” Raphael assured. 

“Tell me what happened. Please,” Alec urged.

“Has he talked to you about Camille?” Raphael slowly asked. 

“Yeah. He has. His bitch of an ex,” Alec stated. 

A short laugh came through. “Well said. Well I didn’t know she was here if not I would never have let this happen. She went to see him. I don’t know what she said but I found him there later, having already having had a few glasses of whiskey and… he didn’t look alright. She really got to him Alec, and he’s not at a good place. He really needs you. I think you might be the only one you might be able to get through to him,” Raphael admitted. 

“I’m on my way. I just… I need a favour Raph,” Alec said, the nickname Magnus always used for him falling from his lips. 

“Name it,” Raphael quickly said. 

“I just… the club… the crowd… people drunk and in close proximity…” Alec trailed off, feeling embarrassed about his own insecurity. Sure, if Magnus was in trouble, he’d gladly brave anything for him. But he didn’t need to. He could ask for help and there was nothing wrong with that. And this was Raphael- Magnus’ family. He’d understand. 

“Alec. Of course. Tell me when you’re 5 minutes away,” Raphael said in understanding. 

He knew that Alec didn’t like to be touched but he’d seen the way he now more willingly offered his hand to shake and he’d even started hugging Cat. 

But he’d be careful and he’d make sure he got Alec to Magnus safely. Magnus would never forgive him- no- Magnus would never forgive himself if Alec got hurt trying to get to him. 

When he received Alec’s text, he went out of the club with two of his bouncers to meet Alec. 

Alec was surprised when he saw the party that was there to welcome him. He’d only expected Raphael but he’d gone out of his way to make sure Alec would be comfortable. 

“Hey Raph,” Alec greeted. “Let’s go get Magnus.”

“Hey Alec. So These two here are going to guide us in and make sure no one comes near us,” he gestured and Alec nodded gratefully at them. 

“Is it okay if I put my hand around your shoulder?” Raphael asked seriously, looking at Alec carefully to see if he was okay with that. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Alec agreed. He trusted Raphael. He was Magnus’ family after all. 

With Raphael’s arm protectively around his shoulders and the bouncers guiding people out of the way, they had a clear path all the way to their restricted areas, behind which their offices were located. 

Once they got there, Raphael nodded at the bouncers, who stood there rigidly to stand watch and wait for their return. 

Raphael walked him to Magnus’ office, before stopping outside. 

“I’ll wait here. Just… take care of him Alec. He just… he just needs your love,” Raphael said quietly. 

“He has it,” Alec vowed and Raphael could see it clearly in his eyes. 

“Remind him,” he said before opening the door for Alec. 

Alec wasn’t sure what sight would greet him when he walked into the office. He saw Magnus sitting behind his desk, a drink in hand, deep in thought. 

He wore an expression of worry, and of hurt and it was etched into his features. His eyes were dull, and in pain, without their usual spark. His shoulders were slumped, not the usual confident and regal way he carried them. 

But the dead giveaway about his emotional state were his red-rimmed eyes and his bare face. It contrasted against his styled hair and impeccable outfit. 

“Hey Mags,” Alec said softly as he entered. 

Magnus’ gaze swung to him in surprise. “Alexander?” he whispered. 

“Yeah. You okay?” Alec said slowly, walking towards Magnus. 

Magnus a short, bitter laugh escaped him in answer to that question and he closed his eyes as he realised what happened. “Raphael called you,” he stated. “He didn’t need to.”

“I think he did,” Alec said, taking in his facial expression the closer he got. Magnus seemed resigned and unhappy that he was here. Well that was a first. 

“I don’t want to be a burden and an inconvenience to you Alexander,” he whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears that sprang to his eyes again. Because if he was so troublesome and needy, why wouldn’t Alec want to leave?

“Magnus. Hey. Look at me,” Alec cajoled, kneeling down in front of him and cupping his face. His heart broke when the eyes that met his were swimming with tears. 

“You are not and will never be an inconvenience or a burden to me okay? I love you Magnus. And I want to be here. Especially if you’re not okay,” Alec declared softly, wiping the lone tear that spilled over. 

“Remember, when I had that panic attack while jogging? And you dropped everything and came for me? Did you think I was a burden or an inconvenience?” Alec continued. 

“No. I just wanted to be there for you and help you,” Magnus croaked, his eyes vulnerable as they looked back at Alec, his tears slowly lessening. 

“It’s the same here okay? There’s no where I’d rather be than with you. Especially when you’re not okay,” Alec convinced. 

Magnus nodded shakily and let his head drop forward onto Alec’s shoulder, breathing in his reassuring scent. 

Alec’s arms circled him and held him tightly and he remembered their conversations months earlier about this. Of what Magnus feared. 

“I love you Magnus. I’ve never felt like this or felt this deeply for anyone before. As long as you want me, I’ll never leave you,” Alec expressed. When he felt the shudder run through his body, Alec knew then that he’d hit the mark. 

“I love you too,” Magnus sniffled, gripping Alec tighter and Alec immediately started rubbing his back in comfort. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked. He really wanted to know what Camille had said. 

“No,” Magnus whispered. He couldn’t. He couldn’t lay out all his fears and vulnerabilities like that again. Not tonight. 

“Alright Mags. That’s okay. Talk to me when you’re ready okay? There’s no pressure. Can I take you home and put you to bed?” he asked gently. 

“Okay,” he replied softly. 

Alec stood up, pulling Magnus in for a tight hug first, dropping a slow, lingering kiss onto his temple. 

“You’re the best part of my life Magnus. I love you. Let me take care of you baby,” Alec whispered into his ear. 

“I love you so much it scares me,” Magnus said vulnerably. 

“It scares me too, Mags. I love you just as much okay? Don’t doubt that,” Alec stressed. 

“I’ll try.”

“I’ll remind you whenever you need to hear it. You ready to go?” he asked with a gentle smile on his face. 

“Yeah.”

Alec cradled Magnus close and opened the door, finding Raphael standing guard outside. 

Magnus, not expecting him to be there, jerked to a stop, staring at his best friend, or one of them at least. 

Raphael looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry.” He didn’t mean the apology though, and he’d gladly do it again for him. Magnus, still didn’t look a 100% himself but there was some light that was back in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said quietly. 

“You’re welcome. And trust your boyfriend Magnus. The boy loves you,” Raphael emphasised. 

“I really do,” Alec expressed, smiling softly at Magnus. 

Magnus gave the both of them a small smile. 

Just like the way they’d come in, they were ushered out, except this time, Magnus was gently guided out, with Alec’s arm around his waist and Raphael’s one around his shoulders, both of them surrounding him and making sure he was safe, and more importantly, cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it darlings!!! Let me know what you think alright?
> 
> I'll be travelling for a bit and will only be back with a new chapter maybe by the 26th? Love yall!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘😘


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dose of Malec comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a little chapter for you guys! I had a wonderful holiday and I actually saw Kat and Luke! They walked past me in Rome had i was so shocked! By the time i came to my senses they gone on for a bit... i think they were rushing too! But omg?!
> 
> I also missed writing sooooooo much!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it! It's a little short but I'm jetlagged and exhausted hehe. It's almost 1am here so i should try to get to bed!

 

When they got home, Magnus was still subdued and had not really said anything after they’d left the club.

 

Alec hadn’t let go of him, and had kept his arm either around his shoulders or his waist, keeping him close.

 

Alec gently ushered Magnus to their room, and made him sit on their bed.

 

“Wait here for me Mags,” he softly requested. After Magnus’ small nod, he went into the bathroom to get what he needed.

 

With the gentlest of touches, he began to remove the last traces of his makeup, the ones that he hadn’t been careful about when Magnus had washed his face in the club.

 

As he went about it, Magnus watched him with vulnerable eyes, the emotion in them clear.

 

_Was he being a burden? He was. Alec shouldn’t need to do this for him. But he just wanted to be cared for._

 

“There. All done,” Alec smiled. “Think you can sit through a bath?”

 

“Okay,” he croaked, and closed his eyes, trying his best not to think about being a burden as Alec went to turn on the bath, putting in Magnus’ favourite bath salts.

 

Once done, Alec came out to help Magnus undress. Magnus allowed him to peel back, layer by layer, of clothes and jewellery, until he stood naked in front of him, and bare- physically, and emotionally.

 

Alec then took hold of Magnus’ hand and pulled him slowly into the bathroom, helping him into the bath.

 

“Let me take care of you tonight Mags,” he whispered.

 

Magnus swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He felt even more like baggage- a burden.

 

Alec stripped down to his boxers and moved to sit behind Magnus, prepared to help wash his hair and back for him. Tonight was only going to be about Magnus.

 

“I’m going to wash you alright?” Alec asked gently.

 

“You don’t have to,” Magnus rasped, his eyes low as he wrung his hands together. Did he want it yes? But Camille’s words still had an effect on him and he felt like he was making use of Alec. And being a bother.

 

“I know baby. I want to. I want to take care of you Magnus,” Alec assured, waiting for his permission.

 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Magnus whispered, his eyes closing as a few tears slipped out at having expressed his vulnerability.

 

“Mags. Baby. No. You will never be a bother to me,” Alec protested, and climbed out from behind Magnus, moving to the front to kneel beside the tub. He reached out to cup his face, brushing away his tears.

 

“Look at me please,” he cajoled, smiling softly at the man he loved when he finally met his eyes.

 

“You are _not_ a bother Mags. And you never will be to me okay? I love you with my _whole_ being. Taking care of you when you need me is a privilege that I _get_ to have. Please baby. Let me do this for you. Let me love you with everything I have. I promise I’m not going anywhere,” Alec asserted fiercely.

 

Magnus met Alec’s eyes throughout his whole speech, his own eyes filling slowly with every sentence that Alec uttered. It was the last bit that did him in. _I promise I’m not going anywhere._

 

A small sob escaped his as he nodded, pressing his eyes shut immediately as his body trembled under his effort to gain control again.

 

Alec’s heart broke at that sound that had escaped his boyfriend’s lips at his words and he realised that it was his last sentence that broke him. He remembered that Magnus always feared people leaving him, because of him being too much and his legs sprang into action.

 

He climbed into the tub, boxers and all, to pull Magnus into his lap, talking gently to him.

 

“I’m right here Magnus. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere baby. Shh. I’ve got you,” Alec whispered into his ear, holding him tightly against him.

 

Alec rained kisses over his hair, his temple and the parts of his face he could reach, hoping that Magnus would feel his love in every soft touch.

 

Slowly his boyfriend calmed, his shudders reducing and his eyes cleared.

 

Magnus looked at Alec again with red eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked.

 

“You have nothing to apologise for Magnus. I’m here for you. Always. For the good and the bad,” Alec spoke softly, lovingly, as his fingers brushed over his cheek.

 

“Now let me take care of you okay?” he asked and this time, Magnus had a small smile on his face as he nodded.

 

Alec stood up then and Magnus made a sound of protest.

 

“Shhh. I’m just removing my boxers Mags,” Alec comforted as he flung his wet underwear towards the sink.

 

He got back into the tub quickly and got a hold of the loofah before gently guiding Magnus backwards to lean against his shoulder

 

“I’m going to wash you Mags,” Alec said softly and Magnus hummed his agreement.

 

With that, Alec set about slowly washing his front, smiling as he felt more of Magnus’ weight fall back against him.

 

Slowly, he did his back and finally his hair, putting in the extra effort to give him a quick massage. He knew he wasn’t as good at Magnus but something was better than nothing right?

 

When he was done, he quickly used the loofah on himself, cleaning as much as he could and telling himself that he could do a better job in the morning. There was no way he was leaving Magnus alone tonight when he didn’t have to.

 

With a firm hold, Alec helped Magnus out of the tub before using his favourite towel to wipe him dry. Placing the towel over his head to dry his hair, he almost laughed when Magnus’ hair stuck out in all angles once he removed the towel. It was the cutest thing.

 

Lovingly, he used his fingers to comb through his hair to tame it slightly before drying himself and pulling Magnus into the bedroom.

 

Getting them both their underwear, Alec smiled when Magnus took his from him and put it on before getting under the covers.

 

Turning out the light, Alec joined him on the other side. “C’mere Magnus,” he said,

 

Magnus was quick to move into his arms, snuggling into his chest. Alec pressed him closer, holding him tightly against him as he placed a soft kiss into his hair.

 

“I _love_ you Magnus Bane. Never doubt that,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too,” came his quiet reply.

 

Alec vowed to himself that he’d remind Magnus as long as he had to, every day if needed, of his love.

 

Alec swept his fingers and traced small circles on Magnus’ back, in an effort to lull him into sleep.

 

He thought it was working as he felt Magnus relax against him as his breathing got deeper. So he was quite shocked when he suddenly jerked against him and leaned back to meet his eyes.

 

“You came for me,” Magnus whispered in shock.

 

“I did…” Alec replied slowly, unsure of where Magnus was going with this.

 

“No. You. You came into my crowded club to make sure I was okay,” he said in awe.

 

“I did,” Alec asserted softly, with a loving smile on his face. “Raphael helped,” he continued sheepishly.

 

“You did that. For me,” Magnus stated, still shocked that Alec did that, faced his worst fear just to get to him. He hadn’t even known to what extent Magnus had been upset and yet he’d done that.

 

“Of course Mags. Always. I’ll always come for you. I would have barged in there alone if you needed me. But I knew I didn’t have to so I asked Raphael to come and get me, also so that I could get to you faster. I’ll face my worst fears if I have to Magnus, to make sure you’re okay,” Alec expressed.

 

Magnus knew it sounded quite romantic, the way Alec said it, but he’d literally done that. He’d literally faced his worst fears to make sure Magnus was okay.

 

“Alexander. Thank you,” Magnus whispered, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Alec met his lips softly. “Always Mags. I love you,” he assured.

 

It was with that knowledge of what Alec had done, and that assurance, that Magnus finally felt more at peace, after the emotional roller coaster of that night, and he finally drifter off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that yall! More to come! 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘
> 
> Love yall!!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘😘


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec continues to help Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update for all you lovelies!

When Magnus awoke the next morning, he woke up alone in their bed but the lovely smell of something cooking reached his nose. 

After brushing his teeth, he put on his favourite silk robe and headed to find his boyfriend who was no doubt in the kitchen. 

A soft smile immediately appeared on his face when he found him humming in the kitchen as he fried some bacon. Already, there were his favourite pancakes, fruits and mushrooms laid out. 

“Morning Alexander,” Magnus said quietly. 

“Hey! You’re awake! Just in time too,” Alec grinned, as he swept the bacon onto the two plates he had prepared for them as well. 

He grabbed both plates, walking to Magnus and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“Good morning baby,” he whispered. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus replied softly, clasping his hands together. “Thank you Alexander. For last night.”

“It was my pleasure Mags. You okay?” he asked, now that Magnus had brought it up.

“Better,” he said slowly. He wasn’t really fully back to himself he knew. But he was a lot better than he was last night. 

“I’m glad. I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together? Raphael said you didn’t need to go in to work today,” Alec suggested, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Magnus lifted his head to meet Alec’s eyes. “I- You don’t have to go to work?” Magnus asked. He knew Alec had to. 

“I’d rather be here with you. They can manage without me today,” Alec explained, his gaze soft as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend. 

“I- I can’t ask you to do that for me Alexander. You don’t have to. I’ll be fine, I promise,” Magnus began, his eyes not meeting Alec’s. 

“Magnus. You’re not asking. I want to. I want to spend my day with you, making sure you okay and making you smile. That’s my decision not yours. Yours is whether you’d be willing to put up with your boyfriend today. Because I’m definitely not going in to work,” Alec said, fluttering his eyes exaggeratedly at him. 

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend’s antics. “I’d like that,” he said softly. 

“Great!” Alec exclaimed as he gestured at the food in front of them. “Go ahead. Dig in before it gets cold.”

Magnus slowly cut up his pancakes before putting it in his mouth and groaning. 

“Mmmmm.”

“Good?”

“So good,” he moaned, before smiling at Alec. “Thank you for breakfast darling.”

“Anytime Mags.”

After eating their breakfast, they settled on their sofa, with Alec guiding Magnus’ head into his lap as he softly ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened baby?” Alec gently asked. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

Magnus was enjoying the peace and calm that every brush of Alec’s fingers through his hair brought to him. 

“Not yet…” he said hesitantly, not wanting to bring up those feelings yet. “Tonight?”

“If you want Mags. I’ll always be ready to listen,” he assured. 

So their morning was spent relaxing in front of their tv, watching mindless reality shows until Alec’s stomach made its presence known.

“I guess it’s time for lunch,” Alec said sheepishly. “Shall we go out?”

“Okay. You pick,” Magnus urged. 

“Alright. Sandwiches?”

“Sounds good darling,” Magnus agreed. 

Alec gently ushered Magnus off his lap and pushed him towards their room. “Go on. Go shower first while I clean up,” he suggested, knowing that Magnus would need slightly longer than him to get ready. 

When Alec had finished washing the dishes, Magnus was just coming out of the bathroom in his towel. 

He stopped to give him a hard kiss but Magnus caught his wandering hands before they could touch him and pushed him into the toilet. 

“Later darling. I’ve got a hungry man to feed first,” he winked and Alec smiled, glad to see that Magnus was joking again. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he smiled, before closing the door behind him and showering quickly himself. 

As Magnus chose his shirt and pants, Camille’s words from the day before echoed in his mind. 

After a while the novelty of being with someone so loud wears off and he’ll leave. 

He remembered the many looks of disdain and sneers he’d received before when people stared at his outfit and makeup. 

But never from Alec. 

Yet, he didn’t want Alec to put up with that. For people to give him those same looks simply because he chose to stand next to and be with Magnus. That he could change. He also wanted to show Alec he could be less loud. He didn’t have to be look like that all the time. Maybe he preferred this. Maybe this would help him stay longer. 

When Alec came out of the toilet, he thought Magnus would be halfway through or almost done with his makeup so he came to an abrupt stop as he took in Magnus wearing a simple maroon shirt with black trousers. His hair was done but there was not a speck of makeup or any jewellery on him. 

“Hey…” he said slowly, taking in his boyfriend. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said nervously. “Do you not like it?”

“Magnus I’ll like whatever you wear,” Alec quickly assured. He was certain that Camille had to have said something about this to Magnus, the time was too coincidental for it not to be the case. 

Alec sat down next to him and took his hand in his. “What brought this on baby?”

“I- Er. I don’t want you to think I’m too much. Or get sick of the looks people give you and me,” he said vulnerably, before swallowing hard and closing his eyes. “I can dress like this. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Magnus,” Alec started, choosing his words carefully. “Does it bother you?” he asked gently. “Getting those looks from people?”

“No,” he whispered. “But it would if it bothered you.” 

It was then Alec realised what this was all about. Him. Him being bothered by Magnus. Him being ashamed by him. And ultimately, though Magnus still hadn’t said it now, he had a feeling that it was about him leaving Magnus. Of Magnus being too much. 

“Magnus. I love you. I love how you dress. You’re beautiful Mags and the way you put your outfits together- it’s like art. I love being with you and walking beside you. I don’t care how people look at us baby because I know how much of a privilege it is to get to walk beside you. And I’ll love that no matter what you wear okay? I just want you to be you. Don’t change for me or for anyone else,” he beseeched. 

Alec saw that his eyes were starting to fill again so he quickly pulled him into his chest, murmuring gently to him. 

“I love you Mags. I know you love your jewellery and your makeup. It’s part of what makes you you. And I love you in them and without. But it’s a part of you that makes you so different in the best possible way. Every necklace that you wear, all the different eyeshadows and eyeliners- it’s like you’re letting a part of your soul shine through and it’s beautiful Mags. I’ve always been in awe of that.”

“Stop it,” Magnus sobbed. He didn’t know how much of this he could take. Alec was being absolutely perfect about this and he honestly couldn’t handle it. 

“Never Mags. You’re perfect just the way you are. Don’t change baby,” Alec pleaded, holding him tightly until he couldn’t feel tears against his bare skin anymore. 

When Magnus finally pulled away, Alec looked into his eyes carefully, pleased to see that his tears had stopped. 

“I’m sorry,” he blubbered. 

“You’ve nothing to apologise for Mags,” Alec assured as his fingers gently brushed over his cheeks. 

“I’m going to go finish getting ready now,” he said shyly, peering up at Alec. 

Alec leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips. 

“Take all the time you need Magnus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it darlings!! 
> 
> Let me know! 😘😘😘😘❤❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and the rest of their day off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really nervous about the content here. Hope it's okay!

Alec was really happy to see the light slowly come back to Magnus as he started to become more like himself, whispering cheeky comments to him and making him blush by the end of their lunch. It was a side of him that was so very him, and one that he had missed.

 

Alec had held on to his hand, all the way from their home to the restaurant, giving him soft smiles when their eyes met, and Magnus had returned them.

 

They’d gotten their sandwiches, and gone to the park as was their tradition and it was a familiar comfort that helped to erase the insecurities that seemed to bubble up in him so easily since his encounter with Camille.

 

With Alec’s presence, and the way they’d swapped sandwiches halfway, with Alec smiling brightly at him, his eyes shining with love, Magnus felt a warm blanket had fallen over him.

 

He didn’t know why he’d let her get to him, but she’d always knew how to hit him where it hurt. It may not have usually bothered him- the things she’d said- if it had been anyone else but Alec. Alec meant so much more to him and the very thought of him leaving him- of Magnus being too much for him- had shattered him.

 

He was really thankful though, that Alec hadn’t minded and had really fought hard to pull him out of it. Or at least pull him back to a place where he could pull himself out of it, like he was doing now.

 

“Thank you darling,” Magnus whispered, thinking about everything that Alec had done for him since the previous night.

 

Not needing to hear anything more, Alec understood that Magnus was not thanking him just for lunch, but for everything else as well.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, you know. It’s my job, my privilege, to be able to care for you and love you. But you’re welcome anyway,” Alec said reverently, before leaning forward to place a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

 

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus said seriously, wondering how he finally managed to get so lucky.

 

“I love you too Magnus,” he assured. “Wanna go shopping?”

 

“Are you serious?” Magnus said excitedly, practically jumping in his seat. They rarely did it together. Magnus usually bought Alec some shirts randomly if he saw something that he thought would look nice on Alec but shopping together? Alec usually let Magnus go with someone else who’d know better than him anyway.

 

“Yeah. If you want,” Alec confirmed.

 

“I’d love that! It’ll be so fun I promise!”

 

Alec couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend, his excitement and joy was contagious.

 

* * *

 

As they walked back into their apartment that evening, carrying lots of bags in each hand, Magnus sighed happily.

 

“I had the best time today darling,” Magnus beamed.

 

“Yeah? I’m glad. Though most of the things we bought are for me,” Alec grumbled, staring at the bags in his hands.

 

Magnus had made him try and buy a couple of shoes that he liked, along with some casual and more formal dinner shirts. They were things that he himself might not have picked out of the rack, but surprisingly, they looked really good on him after he’d tried them on.

 

Today he thought he knew what it was like to be a model. Magnus lounged on the chairs outside the changing rooms, as Alec had come out, showing him outfit after outfit. Some Magnus immediately rejected, based on the look on Alec’s face and even when Magnus had really liked a particular shirt on him, he always made sure to ask if Alec was comfortable with it.

 

He now had a lot more colour in his wardrobe than before. He’d bought a deep green and purple shirt, along with some lighter coloured light blue and pink ones for casual wear.

 

They unpacked everything before Alec decided to call for some takeout, both being so exhausted from all the walking they did that day.

 

After having their meal and cuddling on the coach, Magnus finally decided to tell Alec exactly what Camille had said.

 

“Alexander. I know you’ve been really patient with me and you’ve probably figured out most of it anyway… but I want to tell you what she said yesterday,” Magnus started.

 

Alec immediately turned off the tv and faced Magnus, holding on to his hand. “If you’re sure  baby,” Alec asserted, not wanting all those unpleasant emotions to be brought up for Magnus if he didn’t want it.

 

“I am,” Magnus said quietly.

 

Alec nodded, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“She wanted to go out and dance and ‘catch up’ but I refused of course. Why she would ever think I’d agree I have no idea. Then of course, she had things to say about what I was wearing. I didn’t let her see it of course, but it did bring up feelings I used to have while with her. She always made me feel… ugly. Constantly doubting myself, being afraid to wear what I like, constantly wondering if I would be accepted by others and what others would think of her.”

 

Alec had started stroking his thumb over Magnus’ hand to comfort and be there for him, but decided to pull him closer to his side so that he could feel his presence.

 

“Then she saw the picture of us on my desk.”

 

Magnus was silent for a while, remembering what she’d said about _them._

 

“What did she say then baby?” Alec asked gently.

 

“That we’d break up, that I always fell in love too easily so of course I always ended up in heartbreak. That I’m,” he broke up, gesturing at himself, “too much to put up with long term but I’m fun for a while. I know it wasn’t a lot but well it was you that affected me so much,” Magnus blurted.

 

“Me?” Alec asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah. I don’t care about what people think of me. Really. And I know I fell really hard for you. But the thought about _you_ leaving me? I couldn’t handle that she’d put them there. That I’m too much in how dress, in how loud I am. That I’d become a burden _for you_ to be with, too much to deal with. _For you,_ ” he croaked.

 

“I couldn’t handle it if you ever left me,” he confessed brokenly.

 

Alec understood more now, as he pulled Magnus into him and enfolded him in a tight hug.

 

“Shh. I get it. I understand,” Alec whispered.

 

“No Alexander. You don’t. Y-you mean the world to me,” Magnus started.

 

“And you’re everything to me,” Alec said seriously and Magnus promptly shut up.

 

“Am I right to say, that more than what she said, what scared you was what I would say and feel about you?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus nodded, turning to bury his head against Alec’s chest.

 

“Magnus. I’ll say this every single time you need to hear it okay? I’ll never leave you. You mean everything to me. If you say you’ve fallen hard, trust me baby, I’m right there with you. Why wouldn’t I be? You’re the most incredible person I know. When you walk into a room Mags, you’re a breath of fresh air. You always just _shine_ and I’m mesmerised by that. You’re perfect just the way you are and absolutely perfect for me. If I had my way, I’d spend the rest of my life with you,” Alec vowed.

 

Magnus pulled back, with his eyes shining as he looked at Alec in shock. Alec was serious. Really, really, serious.

 

“I- Really?” he stammered.

 

“Really Mags,” he stated, holding his gaze.

 

“I’d like that. I’d really like that,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Then don’t be afraid of me leaving you okay? _I’d never._ ”

 

“Okay,” Magnus whispered and Alec pulled him in for another hug.

 

“Wanna take a bath together?” Alec suggested with a smile, knowing that a soak together would heal everything- including the aches he had from shopping.

 

* * *

 

Once everything was set up, Alec got into the bath first and was pleasantly surprised when instead of sitting down in front with his back facing him, Magnus sat straight in his lap, curling his legs around him.

 

“Hi,” he said cheekily.

 

“Hi yourself,” Alec murmured. “Don’t want to relax against me?”

 

“Nope,” Magnus said, and Alec’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Then I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

 

Magnus leaned in, to let his lips slide over and caress his boyfriend’s both in a slow and deep kiss.

 

“Mmmmmm,” Alec sighed as his own mouth glided over Magnus’.

 

Magnus trailed his fingers up Alec’s torso to cup his neck as he deepened their kiss, letting his tongue trail along his boyfriend’s lower lip.

 

Alec gasped quietly, allowing Magnus’ tongue into his mouth, his own tongue welcoming it with soft touches.

 

Magnus moaned, gripping Alec tighter before he broke away, panting and flushed from their kisses.

 

“It seems our bath may not last very long darling,” he commented.

 

“Seems that way,” Alec agreed, his eyes filled with arousal.

 

They showered quickly after that, deciding to move things over to their bedroom.

 

Alec lay down first, and beckoned to Magnus to come to him.

 

Magnus was just staring at his boyfriend and all his gorgeousness in awe.

 

Climbing over and straddling him slowly, Magnus smiled seductively at him as he leaned forward to nibble on his ear.

 

“I want to try something new with you,” Magnus whispered into his ear, causing all of Alec’s blood to rush southwards.

 

“Okay,” Alec croaked.

 

“Something with my mouth,” he said huskily.

 

“Fuck. Okay,” Alec said, his voice deep with arousal.

 

“You’re not going to ask what it is?” Magnus asked gently, still wary of Alec’s reservations when it came to certain sexual activities.

 

“No. I trust you Mags. I’ll stop you if I can’t,” Alec whispered, earning him a few loving kisses from his boyfriend. They were simple words but they meant a lot to Magnus, especially since it was Alec- Alec who had gone through so much.

 

Magnus slowly kissed his way down Alec’s body, paying special attention to all the places that would make Alec moan for him. When he reached his dick, he paused for a bit, reaching for a pillow to put under Alec as he spread his legs wide, exposing everything to his gaze.

 

Alec was panting even as he felt a blush spread over him, and Magnus could see exactly how far it went now that Alec was naked. He was the most delicious shade of leg.

 

“Okay?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec, exposed and vulnerable, nodded.

 

Magnus settled himself between Alec’s legs, lifting Alec’s legs slightly to place his feet on the bed so that his arms could go under and reach him.

 

He began placing small kisses and licks, over his thighs, slowly inching higher and feeling every tremble in his thigh as Alec yearned for more.

 

“Please Mags,” he moaned.

 

“Shh. I’ve got you,” Magnus assured.

 

Magnus leaned forward, to blow gently over his perineum and his hole and Alec gasped loudly and jerked, even as Magnus held and soothed him.

 

“Oh god,” he moaned, opening his eyes to meet Magnus’.

 

Holding his gaze and leaning forward, Magnus moved slowly, letting Alec know his intention as he licked a broad stripe over his hole and perineum.

 

“Fuck! Magnus!” Alec whimpered.

 

“Okay?” Magnus asked.

 

“Are you serious?” he whispered slowly. _Did people really do this?_

 

“Yeah. If you’d like. If you’re uncomfortable…” Magnus trailed off, letting Alec make the call.

 

“It’s not weird for you? I mean… it’s my…” Alec stammered.

 

“It isn’t love. You’ve just showered. And it’ll feel really good,” Magnus said huskily.

 

Alec snorted. “I know. If you’re sure Mags,” Alec said softly as his head fell back onto the bed.

 

Magnus smiled, reaching for Alec’s hands to grip as he lowered his head again.

 

He used just the tip of his tongue. The licks were like soft whispers and caresses as he traced small circles and crosses over the area, watching Alec carefully.

 

Alec’s legs had tensed up as his breathed hitched loudly in the mostly silent room.

 

When Magnus gave it a small suck, Alec shouted then, the sensation catching him off guard.

 

Playing around with the different sensations, Magnus licked, sucked at varying intensities, driving Alec’s arousal higher.

 

And aroused he was, his body shuddering and twisting on the bed, unsure of whether to push back or pull away from the scorching tongue of his boyfriend while his dick stood tall and untouched, aching and leaking.

 

“More Mags, please,” Alec begged wantonly.

 

Magnus reached for the lube that he’d grabbed earlier, slicking up his fingers and entering Alec with one slowly, as he licked around the entrance, tasting the strawberry flavour that he’d used.

 

“God Mags,” Alec groaned, stretching around him.

 

Soon Magnus at two fingers twisting and pumping in and out of Alec and that was when he finally decided to move up and he finally took his dick into his mouth and lowered him self down in one quick movement.

 

“FUCK!” Alec screamed, writhing on the bed.

 

Magnus pulled back and sucked on his head before letting his tongue work its magic.

 

“I- C-close Mags,” Alec stammered.

 

Magnus, with one hand in Alec, still twisting in Alec, redoubled his movements with his hand and mouth, while his other found Alec’s and held on tight.

 

Alec’s nails bit in Magnus hand with the fierce grip he had on it as he gasped loudly, his chest heaving and his eyes rolling back as he came hard into his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Magnus slowed his movements immediately, gently bringing Alec down.

 

His boyfriend was panting, his eyes closed as Magnus slowly made his way up beside him and Alec pulled him to his side. He moaned when his hard and aroused dick made contact with Alec’s hip.

 

Alec immediately opened his eyes and looked down, and some fire came back into his eyes.

 

“Can I do the same?” he said hoarsely and Magnus’ eyes widened.

 

“You don’t have to,” he quickly assured.

 

“I want to,” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded after meeting his eyes and making sure that he was certain.

 

“I’m not going to last very long though,” Magnus added sheepishly. “You were really gorgeous and I’m already really far gone.”

 

Alec lubed up his fingers, and moved down straightaway, not even giving Magnus a warning before he licked over Magnus’ hole. Magnus jerked hard and moaned at the feel of Alec’s tongue licking firmly over him.

 

“Circles and crosses,” he guided, and moaned when Alec did exactly that.

 

“Alexander… I can’t hold on. So close,” Magnus whimpered.

 

“It’s okay. Let go for me Mags,” Alec encouraged, entering Magnus with one finger as his mouth closed over his dick.

 

Swirling his tongue around his head before sucking, he increased his pace when he heard Magnus’ loud gasp and felt his body arch.

 

Magnus let go screaming Alec’s name, trembling as the warm release hit the back of Alec’s mouth. Alec sucked gently and swallowed, watching Magnus as he slowly breathed easier.

 

Finally, he let go of his dick with a soft pop and gently eased his finger out of Magnus, climbing up to pull him close.

 

“That. Was so…. Amazing darling,” Magnus stuttered, still catching his breath.

 

“It really was Mags,” Alec agreed. “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

 

“Right back at you darling,” Magnus whispered as he turned and face Alec. “Was that okay for you?”

 

“It was incredible Mags,” Alec confided.

 

“Giving or receiving?” he checked, unsure of which Alec meant.

 

“Both,” Alec shyly said.

 

“God you’re amazing,” Magnus said in awe and Alec smiled widely at him, pulling him close.

 

Their clean-up could wait. For now, they just basked in each other’s presence, enjoying the afterglow of their pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. Never thought I'd write that. Really nervous about it. What did yall think?
> 
> Let me know! 😘😘😘😘❤❤❤❤Love yall!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns more about Magnus and Cat has a favour to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again. School/work has been exhausting now that break is over. 😭😭
> 
> Finally had time to write again even though I've been really wanting to for the past three days. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Over the next couple of weeks, Alec was incredibly pleased that Magnus was more or less back to himself. They’d spent some time talking about what had happened and Alec now understood more about why Magnus had reacted that way.

 

* * *

 

“Mags? Could I ask you something?” Alec said hesitantly, meeting Magnus’ gaze nervously as he didn’t know how his question would be received.

 

“Of course darling. You can ask me anything,” came his quick reply.

 

“It’s about that night with Camille…” Alec explained, watching Magnus carefully and giving him time to back out of answering if he needed.

 

“Okay…” he replied softly and Alec pulled him closer to him on the couch.

 

“I’m just trying to understand… You know we’ve been together for a while already and I’ve seen others look and give you a hard time about how you look or dress… But I always admired how you put them in their place with just a look or a few words but you’ve never let it affect you ever…” Alec said and trailed off.

 

“You’re wondering why Camille was able to,” Magnus stated simply.

 

Alec nodded his head slowly and gave Magnus a small smile.

 

Magnus was silent for a while, deep in thought, thinking about how to best explain it to Alec as he collected his thoughts.

 

“You don’t have to if…” Alec comforted, not knowing what his silence meant.

 

“No love. I’ll tell you. I’m just gathering my thoughts and thinking about how to say it all. We have a lot of history- her and I,” Magnus told him.

 

“Alright. Take your time baby,” Alec whispered to him as he started stroking his back.

 

“If I were to give it a name, I’d say it was an emotionally or verbally abusive relationship. I mean when you’re out of it, it’s easy to see the signs. But when you’re inside… it’s difficult. _I didn’t realise._ And it took Cat, Ragnor and Raphael sitting me down and going through article after article about what emotional abuse is for me to finally realise it,” Magnus explained.

 

Alec nodded in understanding, gripping Magnus just a little tighter to give him the support he needed.

 

“It always starts off small and you don’t realise what’s happening you know? I think it started off with her disguising mean comments as jokes or sarcastic remarks. Things about my appearance and how I was ‘prettier’ than her and how I loved being the centre of attention because people loved to stare.”

 

Alec made soft sounds of encouragement, and continued stroking Magnus’ back, reminding him of his presence.

 

“Then it started becoming suggestions. Like when a deal for the club hadn’t gone through, she said things like how I should try dressing differently so that people would take me seriously. It started in small ways but soon, almost everything was linked back to my appearance or my personality. When we’d go shopping, she’d become patronising about things I’d pick and choose things that were simpler with a _‘Awww sweetie I know you’re trying but let me choose okay?’”_ he paused for a moment, deciding what to share next as he gathered his thoughts.

_“_ I got upset a couple of times at first but somehow she managed to twist it and make it my fault for being oversensitive,” Magnus said softly.

 

“Shit,” Alec whispered.

 

“Yeah. And I didn’t see it at that time. I just kept getting more and more unsure about everything and insecure. And she made everything worse. She was loving one moment and distant and withdrawn the next, withholding affection and sex. And once, after much cajoling because I really wanted to figure out what was wrong, she said I didn’t turn her on. That my appearance put her off. And I started changing so much to please her,” Magnus said in shame, looking down and not meeting Alec’s eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that baby,” Alec whispered, giving Magnus a quick, reassuring squeeze before he cupped his face and gently raised it to meet his eyes. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. She manipulated you. It was selfish and horrible,” he said fiercely.

 

Magnus gave him a small smile before he continued.

 

“From there, it went on to blatant insults about me, and I began to let her choose my outfits. Eventually, I was going out without my makeup, with just my hair styled. And she often used to guilt-trip me. Saying that I should do things for her after everything she _had to put up with._ I started walking on eggshells to avoid disappointing her. When she cheated… it was my fault too. Because how could she remain faithful to someone like me?” Magnus said brokenly, his voice cracking as those memories stormed back into his mind.

 

“Shh baby. It wasn’t your fault,” Alec comforted, dragging Magnus into his lap and holding him against his chest.

 

“I went to Cat after that-just broken. That’s when the three of them helped me. It took a long time for me to get out of that and even longer to learn to trust again,” Magnus whispered hoarsely.

 

“God Mags. That’s… I can’t believe you went through all that and still came out like this. Fuck. You’re so strong. And beautiful. And she couldn’t see that. What an _idiot_!” Alec exclaimed before placing soft kisses over his temple.

 

Magnus laughed tearily at that and slowly met Alec’s gaze again.

 

“I love you Magnus. And you know you’re absolutely perfect- and gorgeous- just the way you are. There’s nothing about you, you should change,” Alec said softly before he kissed him gently on his lips.

 

“Thank you Alexander. And I love you too. More than I have anyone,” Magnus whispered. “And that was also why, she- more than anyone else- could bring up my insecurities and feelings of inadequacy so easily. Because that’s how I felt with her. But she drew the link between that and _you_ and that was the first time I’d associated you with all those feelings and I just… I would have done _anything_ for you,” Magnus confessed.

 

Alec understood better now, and squeezed Magnus tighter. “I’d do anything for you too Mags. But one thing I don’t ever want you to do is to change who you are okay? Not for me or for anyone,” Alec entreated.

 

Magnus nodded against him and just breathed in his calming scent as Alec held him for as long as he needed.

 

* * *

 

The conversation had happened a couple of days ago but Alec now had a renewed understanding about his boyfriend and his sheer strength and perseverance at overcoming it all. He knew it hadn’t been easy but he was really glad that his friends had been there for him and had managed to pull him out of it.

 

They had to get ready to meet Cat for lunch that day and Alec had already woken up before their alarm and turned it off so now, he gently woke Magnus up.

 

“Mmm,” Magnus grunted when Alec started gently rubbing his shoulder to wake him from slumber.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead. We got to go get ready to meet Cat,” Alec murmured with a smile.

 

“Don’t wanna,” came the whine from his exhausted boyfriend. He’d had a tough night at the club the previous night where a fight had broken out. His bouncers had been quick to put an end to it but the cops had to be called and Magnus had to stay later than usual to assist them.

 

“Do you want me to reschedule with Cat?” Alec asked, even though he was unsure about doing that. It was not a normal lunch that they were having after all, because Cat had called them and said there was something important she wanted to talk to them about. So he knew that Magnus would definitely not want to reschedule but hopefully that question would get him out of bed.

 

“Noooooo,” the drawn-out reply came and Alec laughed at his adorable boyfriend.

 

“Come on baby,” Alec cajoled, pulling Magnus up and laughing when he fell into his body firmly.

 

“Help me out Mags. Come on. And we can shower together. Just shower. We’re already late because I let you sleep in,” Alec told his sleepy boyfriend who was starting to look more alert.

 

“Mmmm kay,” Magnus murmured, perking up slightly at being able to shower with Alec.

 

After a quick shower, they got ready and set out to meet Cat.

 

Alec was dragging Magnus into the restaurant in an effort to hurry him and be less late while Magnus just smiled indulgently at his boyfriend. It didn’t really bother him and Cat was used to it anyway and if they were already late, there was no need to rush right?

 

But clearly it didn’t sit well with Alec so when they finally got to the table where Cat was waiting, he apologised profusely.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry Cat. I had a _really_ late night,” Magnus said with a wink and Cat’s eyes immediately swung to Alec who blushed on cue, even though they hadn’t done anything the previous night.

 

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, hitting his boyfriend lightly on his shoulder as Magnus grinned at him.

 

“We didn’t- we didn’t…” Alec stammered, looking at Cat.

 

“Give your boy a break Magnus,” Cat admonished though she loved the antics between the two of them- and especially how they brought each other out of their shells.

 

They had their lunch first, updating each other about their lives, keeping their conversations light.

 

“So my darling Catarina, want to tell us why you got us here at this ungodly hour?” Magnus asked.

 

“It’s only ungodly for you Magnus,” she replied before her expression turned serious as she looked at them.

 

“What is it Cat?” Alec asked, as he noticed her sombre expression.

 

“I want to ask you both for a favour. It’s a big one so you can definitely refuse it, with no hard feelings I promise,” she vowed.

 

“What do you need Catarina?” Magnus asked. He would do almost anything for her really. She was family. But he knew that she needed something from _both_ for them so he wouldn’t really force Alec to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

 

“You know I volunteer at the home where kids are being fostered before they get adopted or while they wait for court dates right?” Cat asked.

 

Magnus nodded but it was news to Alec.

 

“I didn’t know that,” he told her and she gave him a small smile. “That’s incredible though,” he added.

 

“Well. It’s just… There are quite a number of kids who have gone through a lot… They’ve been abused mainly by their parents or caregivers- physically, verbally and even sexually, sometimes due to their sexuality, and they’re trying to cope in an environment that is unfamiliar to them while their future remains uncertain. There are a number of boys there as well and they really need to hear from adults you know? People who have gone through that before… and to hear that it gets better. The boys especially have a hard time because people are less kind to them and expect them to be ‘strong’ and not get upset over this. And I was wondering if… the two of you might want to talk a little about your own difficulties- just whatever you’re comfortable with so that they have adults they can confide in and relate to you know?” she finished nervously.

 

“Cat- I-,” Alec started, unsure of what to say. It was scary really- to talk about it and share about himself. He’s only done that with Magnus so far and he honestly didn’t know if he could.

 

“Can we get back to you on this?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s hand in his and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

 

“Of course. Don’t feel obliged to though okay? I know I’m asking for a lot. It’s just… the two of you have been through a lot and you’re doing really well. So I really thought seeing that might help. But take your time, think it over and let me know okay?” Cat gently said.

 

“Of course Catarina,” Magnus said as Alec gave her a small nervous smile.

 

They soon said their goodbyes as Cat needed to head in to work, and Magnus and Alec were left with a lot to think about and discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think guys? About Magnus' past and this favour? Let me know!! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!!


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important conversation where Magnus and Alec break everything down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update. More to come over the weekend! Love yall!
> 
> Now this lovely storyline was a prompt suggested to be by EmmaBenettBane! Thank you so much for inspiring me with new ideas! Hope you like what's to come!

They both had a lot to think about as they headed back home, and they held off their conversation until they were back.

 

Magnus went to make them both some tea while Alec settled on their couch, appearing lost in his thoughts.

 

Placing both cups of soothing camomile tea on the table, Magnus took Alec’s hands in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Mags…” Alec started slowly, looking down at their joined hands.

 

“Shh darling. Let me say something first okay?” Magnus asked, earning a small nod from Alec.

 

“I want you to know, that just because Cat is my friend, you don’t have to do this alright? Both her and I don’t expect you to, especially if it’s going to make you uncomfortable,” he assured.

 

“Thanks Mags. What do you think about all this?” Alec asked slowly, wanting to know where his boyfriend stood. He valued what he thought and his opinions about all of this.

 

“Hmmm. It’s a lot actually. And I really want to do something for Cat but I… I really need to break it down and think about what I’m comfortable with?” Magnus shared.

 

Alec nodded encouragingly at him, understanding exactly what he meant. He wanted that too but he really didn’t know if there was ever a way he could be comfortable.

 

Magnus himself went silent for a bit as he leaned against Alec, thinking over everything Cat had said.

 

These teens had been physically, verbally or sexually abused. Boys and girls… but the boys needed to hear from them more. And sometimes Cat had said it was because of their sexuality as well.

 

Magnus’ heart broke for them. He knew. He really knew how much you could be affected by something like this and at such a young age.

 

Suddenly at idea came to him and he turned to look at Alec, who was also thinking it over.

 

“Well I guess… there are two main parts to all this. Sharing our story and giving them advice or telling them how we coped in the aftermath?”

 

“Yeah…” Alec agreed, happy that Magnus at least knew where to start and think about how to break this down.

 

“So let’s start small. Say with our sexuality and coming out,” Magnus suggested.

 

“Wait let me just get a pen and paper,” Alec said before moving to get some. He had a feeling they were going to discuss many things and he wanted to see it to help him make sense of it all.

 

Coming back to Magnus, he divided the paper in half, and on one column, he wrote his name and on the other, he wrote Magnus’.

 

Next he wrote the word ‘sexuality’ before turning to look at Magnus and nodding.

 

“Do you think you would be willing to share your story about that?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah. I think my story is pretty simple. And something many of them could relate to,” Alec said as he remembered. He recalled their disapproval about his “choice” and snarky comments. Eventually, the negativity got too much for him and he moved out, and Jace and Izzy joined him. He also remembered how Max had to defend him the night of the accident, which was why he had called him, upset and asking to be picked up.

 

“What about you Mags?” Alec asked, realising that he didn’t really know about that.

 

“I- well- given my family and all. I didn’t really need to come out. Only to Cat, Ragnor and Raph. They were amazing of course,” he said, a wistful look on his face as the memories came back to him.

 

“But maybe I could share a little about being judged, especially when I first started dressing the way I wanted?” Magnus said slowly and Alec gave him a quick squeeze.

 

“You sure?” Alec asked, remembering that not too long ago, Magnus had some difficulties and insecurities regarding that.

 

“Yeah. And I know what you’re asking. I’m feeling better with that I promise,” Magnus assured, that his recent feelings had been resolved, and he wasn’t feeling insecure about how he dressed any more.

 

“Alright then,” Alec smiled softly before writing down that they’d both share and give advice about sexuality.

 

Once done, Alec turned to look at Magnus again, and Magnus could see that the nerves were starting to appear in his eyes.

 

“Want to talk about the physical abuse part next?” Magnus asked softly.

 

Alec met his eyes and nodded slowly.

 

“Well I haven’t really been physically abused…” Magnus started and Alec looked up at him in shock.

 

“Your dad? I mean he…” Alec trailed off. His dad had tried to kill him. That was physical abuse right?

 

“Oh right. I guess you could say that…” Magnus said softly. Alec couldn’t help but lean in to place a soft kiss against his temple as he knew the memories would be assailing him.

 

“What about you Alexander?” Magnus asked then, leaning in to place his head on his shoulder. Not happy with his position he shifted and soon, he was sitting in Alec’s lap, the pen and paper on his own stomach as Alec held him.

 

“I- don’t know what I feel comfortable sharing. Definitely not that whole story,” Alec whispered.

 

“If I can suggest something?” Magnus asked. “Feel free to refuse of course.”

 

Alec met his eyes and gave him a small nod.

 

“What if you just say that you were in a relationship and your partner hit you? You don’t have to say anything more,” Magnus said, watching as Alec took in his words.

 

“I think I could do that,” Alec said quietly and Magnus wrote in down this time.

 

“Verbal and emotional abuse… Man. This is a difficult one,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec held him against him tighter and dropped a kiss onto his temple.

 

“I think I might share a little? Like what are the signs? Because I wish I knew earlier myself. But I don’t think I would go into much detail,” Magnus eventually said.

 

“I think that’s already incredible Mags,” Alec praised.

 

Taking his cue from Magnus, Alec made a decision for himself too. “I’ll share maybe about being manipulated to do something that you don’t want or are not comfortable with?” he suggested.

 

“Alright. You sure?” Magnus checked.

 

“Yeah Mags. As long as you’re beside me,” Alec smiled.

 

“Always my Alexander,” Magnus whispered, lifting his chin to kiss Alec softly on his mouth.

 

“Now that last one baby. Sexual abuse,” Magnus softly declared and felt the tenseness return to Alec.

 

“God Mags. I really don’t know. What do I say?” Alec groaned.

 

“Well you can say nothing. Or like you were almost taken against your will by someone you trusted. You could mention boyfriend. It’s all up to you my love,” Magnus whispered against his face, one of his hands reaching up to gently stroke it.

 

Alec swallowed hard as he thought about it. He thought about the kids. The kids who probably had much worse done to them by people they trusted. He wished he could do something to make them feel better. He really did.

 

“For now… maybe I could say my boyfriend almost forced me?” Alec tentatively said. “But I may not go through with it that day.”

 

“That’s totally fine darling,” Magnus comforted.

 

“I’d like to tell them how bad it was after for me though. And like how long it took me and to reassure them that whatever they feel, it does get better,” Alec continued.

 

“I think that sounds perfect darling. And that’s something I want to. That’s the point of all this right? To reassure them and tell them it’s okay. That they can seek help and be themselves,” Magnus explained.

 

Alec nodded his agreement before turning to look at Magnus.

 

“I hope we help them,” he said, placing his head against Magnus’.

 

“Me too darling. I’ll let Cat know later what we discussed okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah okay Mags,” Alec concurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought ya? What do you hope to see?
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec helping kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i hope yall like this chapter!!!

They’d decided to meet up with Cat again to go through what they’d decided. Cat also wanted to come up with a plan of action, and go through the process of it all to make everything clear to them.

 

“Alright. So I’ll probably introduce you both, and tell them you’re dear friends of mine. It is okay if I say you’re boyfriends?” Cat asked.

 

Magnus and Alec exchanged a soft look before Alec answered. “Yeah. That’s fine Cat.”

 

“Great,” she said smiling gently at them. That would help open up the conversation about sexuality.

 

“Then I’ll probably tell them about your jobs if that’s alright? World renowned chef meet nightclub owner?” Cat smiled warmly.

 

“Of course,” Magnus added. “Make sure to emphasise world renowned,” he teased, but there was pride in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, who flushed slightly at the praise.

 

“No Cat don’t do that!” he protested.

 

Cat laughed, though she didn’t comment on what she would do.

 

“Okay. Then I’ll give them the rundown about how this whole session would work. I’ll tell them that they can ask you about coming out and the difficulties you faced regarding that. Then I’ll just keep it general. I’d say between the two of you, you’ve experienced physical, verbal, emotional and sexual abuse… but the focus won’t be on asking you what happened but more of how you coped. So any questions asked should be about that or asking you for advice. Would that be okay?” she asked, watching both of them carefully for any reluctance.

 

Magnus looked at Alec who gave him a small, nervous smile.

 

“Yeah Cat. That sounds okay,” Magnus agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next Monday the were off together, Magnus and Alec walked hand-in-hand into the home, both a little nervous about what was to come.

 

Cat had ushered them into a room where they had chairs arranged in a circle. She’d only asked a small group of them to be there, so that it would be a more intimate session with Magnus and Alec and they would be more open to asking questions.

 

Once Cat had gone through the introductions they’d planned, Magnus and Alec looked at the kids apprehensively and saw the same nerves reflected back in theirs. This wasn’t a talk after all, and was more like a dialogue so everyone would be talking.

 

One brave boy raised his hand, and they both gave him a warm smile.

 

“Hi,” he started nervously. “My name is Michael.”

 

Magnus was probably the only one who felt Alec tense next to him at that name and quickly put his hand on his knee and squeezed. He was the only one in the room who knew.

 

“You guys are together? Like together together?” he continued.

 

Magnus laughed and looked at Alec lovingly.

 

“Yes Michael. We are very much together together,” Magnus told him, encouraging him with a nod.

 

“Can I ask if your family accepted that?” he said nervously.

 

“Of course you can,” Alec said, smiling gently at him. “Mags you wanna go first?” he asked quietly.

 

“Well. For me- my parents are not in the picture any more. So my family includes the very lovely Catarina here, and two of my other close friends. And they’ve never had a problem with that. Though they do lovingly tease me about some of the more outrageous things I wear sometimes,” Magnus said with a wink, helping to keep the conversation light and comfortable.

 

“Well I had a bit of a different story really,” Alec started and felt a hand reach for his own. Giving Magnus a thankful squeeze, Alec turned to look back at the serious boy, who was waiting to hear his response.

 

“I have three younger siblings who accepted me for who I am immediately when I came out. I was still the same person to them you know? But my parents didn’t. They all but chased me out of the house. I put up with a lot of disdain, negative remarks and well… they didn’t really try to understand or see it from my perspective. Conversations revolved around how selfish I was when I didn’t even try to change. Eventually I moved out of my own accord because I needed that peace of mind. It was better after when I only met them rarely for dinners,” Alec told them, and he saw a few of the teens nodding their heads in understanding and empathy.

 

After taking a sip from a bottle of water, he continued. “When I got together with Magnus…” he trailed off, remembering what happened at the hospital when he had the panic attack and Magnus had been the only one to calm him down.

 

“I hadn’t told them and they found out. I was having a really bad panic attack in the hospital- that’s how I know Cat- and my parents had to deal with a random – though very gorgeous- stranger,” Alec said while he pointed out Magnus, causing a few giggles, “who came up to me and started giving instructions to everyone and managed to calm me down. My mom has since come around… after seeing how happy we are together and how much he cares for me… My dad… not so much,” Alec finished.

 

“How do you deal with not having his approval?” another boy spoke up. “Sorry. I’m Henry.”

 

“Well. To be honest, I tried for the longest time. I tried to get them to see my point of view. They didn’t. My dad… even after having seen and heard how much Magnus meant to me, chose to be rude in our home. That was when I made the decision. I put up with a lot from him over the years- but Magnus… it wasn’t fair for him and I couldn’t ask him to put up with that… where he lived nonetheless,” Alec said, remembering their dinner party long ago.

 

“So I decided to fuck it,” Alec said, and most of them laughed, though he got a glare from Cat.

 

“I apologise. Screw it. Because I had a man that I loved deeply, and a father who couldn’t be supportive. So I decided that if he wasn’t going to change, I would stay away because of the toxic environment. He’s welcome to have a relationship with me and us, if he can be civil. But if he can’t… I decided that I and we were worth more,” Alec said.

 

“Well said darling,” Magnus whispered his praise and Alec turned to smile softly at him.

 

“Awwww,” they heard someone say.

 

Magnus turned and grinned back at them though Alec flushed.

 

“Hi. My name is Judy. You said you’ve had panic attacks? How do you deal with them? What caused them?” she softly asked and Alec could see the need and yearning in her eyes and knew that this girl had gone through something to.

 

“Well. I-“ Alec stammered and Magnus moved closer to him and gave his hand a squeeze. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and met Judy’s eyes.

 

She was immediately apologetic. “I’m sorry. That was too personal. You don’t have to say anything.”

 

“No it’s fine. Let’s make a rule okay? All of you can ask us anything. But if we don’t feel comfortable answering, we’ll let you know alright? No hard feelings don’t worry,” Alec assured as he looked around the room.

 

“I was physically and sexually abused by my last boyfriend,” he stated simply and he heard a few gasps go around the room. He saw a few people tense as they jerked their heads up to look at him.

 

“So after that… trauma by someone you trust… I couldn’t let anyone who wasn’t family touch me. Not even a little… without a panic attack. I’ve dealt badly before and it took me really a long time to calm down… until Magnus,” he said quietly though the whole room heard it.

 

Magnus leaned in then, to kiss his cheek softly and no one teased them this time.

 

“He taught me how to focus on my breathing. Breathe in for four counts before breathing out for four counts. When he first met me, he helped me through one. It helps when someone else counts for you and models that breathing for you,” Alec informed them and all their heads nodded solemnly as they took in that information.

 

“Magnus? How did you know what to do?” a younger boy asked.

 

“What’s your name dear?” he asked.

 

“Sorry. It’s Adam,” he quickly said.

 

“No worries Adam. I just wanted to put a name to your face that’s all,” Magnus told him with a gentle smile.

 

“I had a bad experience with water when I was a kid. After that… the panic attacks came when I was near or in water,” he explained simply.

 

“Thank you for sharing Magnus,” Adam said softly.

 

“Alec can I ask you something?” a small voice reached him. Cat had sat up and tensed at that voice and Magnus took notice.

 

“Of course,” Alec smiled gently.

 

“I’m Sophia. I just… you mentioned that after you went through everything, you couldn’t stand to be touched? But Magnus touches you… How did you get from there to here?” she asked nervously.

 

“Thank you for your question. That’s a really good one,” Alec said as he thought over it.

 

“I’m sorry if it’s too much,” she said again, apologetic for being intrusive.

 

“She hasn’t spoken to anyone or let anyone close since she’s been here,” Cat whispered softly to Magnus and Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand tightly. Based on her question, he had a feeling as well about what had happened.

 

“It’s been a long road to be really honest. Magnus has been really patient with me. He helped me realise a few really important things. That if someone wants to be with you, they shouldn’t ever pressure you and you need to feel really safe with them. It’s hard to really map out exactly what happened to me and how I got here… but I had a few panic attacks… and Magnus always respected my boundaries and that made me feel really safe. I trusted him. We had a lot of conversations. Difficult ones so we really understood each other… and slowly I started to feel safe again,” Alec told her, and smiled softly when he saw her wipe away a few tears.

 

“It’ll get better I promise. You learn how to deal with things… I attended some self-defence classes with Magnus and that really helped. Slowly, I started feeling more like myself. I’m still on this journey… I still feel uncomfortable about touches from strangers… but I know I’m improving and Magnus helps to remind me of the progress I’ve made,” Alec emphasised as he looked into the eyes so full of love that were staring back at him.

 

“Always,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Thank you,” came the whisper from Sophia.

 

“You’re most welcome. I hope that helped. We’re all on some sort of journey and some of that involves healing. The important thing is to go at your own pace and not compare it to anyone else,” Alec continued as he met their gazes.

 

“I have a question,” another boy said tremulously as his voice cracked. One of his friend’s immediately moved closer to him and had an arm around him, soothing him.

 

Alec smiled at the gesture. It was one so like Magnus.

 

“Take your time,” Magnus said gently, with no judgement in his eyes.

 

“You really don’t have to a-answer this,” the boy said hoarsely.

 

Magnus asked Cat for his name before he answered. “Hey, Lee, darling it’s okay. You can ask. We’ll do our best okay?” Magnus assured him.

 

“You m-mentioned that you were sexually a-abused,” he stammered looking at Alec. All three of them had tensed at that question. They really wanted to help him but were really apprehensive about what he was going to ask.

 

“Did you… Is it possible… Can you have… that with someone again?” he asked with a small voice.

 

They all understood what the poor boy was trying to ask. After a trauma like that… can someone have sex without being affected.

 

“Alec you don’t have to… I can take this…” Magnus said, wanting to answer in place of Alec.

 

“It’s okay Mags. I’m okay. Let me,” Alec quickly reassured his boyfriend and looked towards Lee.

 

“Lee I think it’s really brave of you to ask that and I’m going to do my best to answer okay? Correct me if I’m wrong… but what you’re asking is if after going through something like that… whether someone would be able to be physically intimate with their partner?” Alec clarified and Lee gave him a teary nod. His friend was still holding him close, and almost hugging him.

 

Alec took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

 

“I’m going to be really honest. There was a time that being that intimate with someone absolutely terrified me. But like I said, healing is a journey and you go at your own pace. I found someone who was and is incredibly patient with me and we both had clear expectations going in. I was honest about it going in. Again, it happens at your own pace. My mind and body let me take small steps and there was a lot of communication involved. Slowly but surely, with trust and love, it got better,” Alec said, sharing a bit of his soul in the process.

 

The teary ‘thank you’ he got in return was worth it as he saw just a glimmer of hope enter that boys eyes.

 

“What if your partner doesn’t want to wait?” Judy asked.

 

Magnus decided to take this question.

 

“Then you let them go,” Magnus said seriously to all of them. “It’s really important, especially in a relationship, that you make sure that _all_ parties are comfortable with what they’re doing. Intimacy is meant to be _enjoyed_. You shouldn’t be forced into it for the pleasure of the _other_ party. If someone doesn’t take the time to make sure that you are okay, and comfortable and they only pressure you for _their_ sake… then _they’re_ not worth it. Let them go because _you_ _deserve_ _better_ ,” he told them fiercely and was met with a few ardent nods of agreement.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better,” Alec added, smiling proudly at his boyfriend.

 

“And with that I’m sorry everyone, I’ll have to call today’s session to an end. But don’t worry, we’ll have them back again alright?” Cat said.

 

From eager to shy, there were many nods of agreement.

 

One hand suddenly went up from Lee. “Could you teach us how to cook something?”

 

“Of course I can! We’ll see how to arrange it alright? Have a great week everyone. I really enjoyed talking to all of you today,” Alec said.

 

“Me too. Remember that all of you are brave and strong and there are people who care about you okay? See you all soon!” Magnus exclaimed as he waved at them.

 

As Alec and Magnus left the home, they exchanged a look with each other.

 

“I’m really glad we did that Mags. That was amazing,” Alec said quietly.

 

“I know right? You were great darling. And seeing those kids… seeing how we could help them or seeing the light come back into their eyes… I really want to keep doing this,” Magnus endeared as he looked at Alec.

 

“Me too. I’d love to come back. I know what Cat means now… that they just need to hear from someone who’s gone through something… it feels incredible to be able to help,” Alec said, slightly in awe that he could do such a thing.

 

Magnus stopped walking and placed a hard kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I love you darling,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> Also, I definitely plan on doing something like this again so if you have any questions that you want the kids to ask, let me know! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure deliciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lovelies. You're welcome.

Magnus felt the smooth glide of his boyfriend’s lips over his and moaned in his lap, his hips rolling forward to get the delicious friction he needed.

 

Alec let out a small, shocked gasp when his boyfriend’s hip met his and his hands tightened on Magnus’ ass, where he had been holding him in his lap.

 

Coming home after helping the kids, they were already riding their endorphin high, that their talk had created due to the visible effect it had on their kids. Somehow, from soft smiles, they ended up with Magnus on Alec’s lap, gyrating his body in the most sinful manner.

 

Magnus’ hands trailed down Alec’s body and grabbed for his shirt, unbuttoning it along the way and pushing it off his shoulders quickly. His eyes were blazing as they roamed over the toned body of his boyfriend.

 

Alec had let go of Magnus’ ass, thinking that Magnus would help him get his shirt off, but Magnus just let it be, slightly off his shoulder and Alec’s hands were stuck, not able to move much until his boyfriend helped him push it off.

 

And this Magnus knew, as he licked a slow trail up his neck, causing Alec to curse.

 

“Fuck. Magnus. My shirt please,” he begged.

 

“Is it bothering you?” Magnus teased as he rubbed against him again, causing a small moan to escape from Alec.

 

“Yes. I want to touch you too,” he groaned.

 

“Aww. That sounds heavenly,” he said huskily against his lips as he helped him remove it the rest of the way.

 

Alec’s hands were immediately on Magnus’ shirt, fumbling with the buttons in his sheer desperation to undress his boyfriend.

 

Removing his shirt completing, he let his fingers brush lightly down his sides and Magnus arched in his lap as he moaned at the caress.

 

“Bedroom,” he said firmly. There was no room for argument.

 

Before he could get off Alec’s lap, Alec stood, his hands supporting Magnus under his ass and Magnus was quick to hold on with his legs as Alec easily carried Magnus to the bedroom.

 

“So damn hot when you do this,” he murmured into his ear before letting his teeth graze the lobe and Alec gasped loudly, his step faltering.

 

“Behave if you don’t want to be dropped _you animal_ ,” he grumbled, holding Magnus tighter against him.

 

“Yeah? What you gonna do about it,” Magnus whispered and proceeded to suck on his ear lobe.

 

“God! Magnus!” Alec shouted, and he heard it. The soft giggle from his boyfriend. Magnus was enjoying this. Immensely.

 

Alec all but threw him on the bed, but Magnus of course, landed gracefully, lounging on the bed with his legs spread, his eyebrow arched almost as if daring Alec to do something.

 

“You,” Alec said firmly, pointing at Magnus. “Strip.”

 

Anyone else would have trouble stripping off their pants sexily while on the bed but Magnus of course, didn’t have that problem as he pulled them off swiftly, while lifting his legs high, giving Alec a view.

 

Alec himself didn’t want to be left behind and was quick to undress fully.

 

He crawled over his naked boyfriend on the bed, who had widened his legs to accommodate him and met his lips in a searing kiss. His mouth opened quickly and their tongues duelled and teased each other in a game where it was unclear who won.

 

“What do you want tonight baby?” Alec asked hoarsely.

 

“Fuck me darling. Take me from behind?” Magnus asked, his eyes wide as they looked into the wild eyes of his boyfriend.

 

“I can do that,” Alec said confidently and damn if that confidence didn’t send a frisson of pleasure straight down to his dick.

 

“Wait,” Magnus said nervously and Alec immediately paused. He saw that the haze of arousal had lifted a little from Magnus’ eyes as something more serious and sombre entered them.

 

“What is it Mags?” Alec asked, wanting to know why his boyfriend suddenly seemed anxious.

 

“I- This position Alexander. I don’t do it very often,” Magnus slowly explained.

 

Alec turned to lie on his side and pulled Magnus closer to him, reaching up to cup his face.

 

“Why?” he asked softly, needing to understand.

 

“I-It requires more trust for me… because it makes me feel more vulnerable. I won’t be able to see you… and I have to well… hold myself there to take what you give me,” he stammered.

 

“Hey… Are you sure about this? If something else is better…” Alec offered, wanting to make sure that Magnus didn’t do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

 

“No. I do enjoy it darling. I do. It’s just that I’ve only done it with people I really trusted because of how I feel about it… and I wanted you to know,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Magnus. Thank you for trusting me. I’ll take care of you, I promise,” Alec vowed, earning him a soft smile in return.

 

“You’ll tell me what you need? And if I do something wrong?” Alec asked, worried that he may not do the right thing with this position.

 

Magnus nodded at him and Alec pulled his head closer for a slow, languorous kiss, a melding of their mouths that deepened their arousal again.

 

“Please love. I need more,” Magnus muttered. He didn’t want to wait any more- his dick was already throbbing again and leaking and he just needed relief.

 

“Turn around for me then,” Alec said has he guided Magnus onto his hands and knees.

 

Magnus did that, spreading his legs slowly and feeling the cold air hit his hole as he willingly bared himself this way to Alec. They’d seen each other so many times, but somehow, it this position, he always felt more exposed.

 

Alec got the lube and spread some over his fingers. One hand reached out to palm Magnus’ ass and he felt the sudden jerk in his boyfriend his touch caused.

 

“Easy,” he reassured, waiting for him to relax again. “I’m going to stretch you know okay Mags?”

 

“Okay,” came a hoarse reply.

 

A small gasp escaped Magnus at the first, cold touch and he breathed deeply to allow Alec to penetrate him and stretch him. Alec gently thrusted his finger in and out, his hand laying low on Magnus’ back, a constant grounding touch.

 

“Two now alright?” Alec said softly, not wanting to suddenly shock Magnus.

 

He heard Magnus’ breath escape him in a whoosh as he allowed him entry.

 

“Fuck. So good,” he moaned.

 

“Yeah? You’re so tight and warm baby,” Alec praised as he slowly moved his fingers, taking his time to stretch him slowly.

 

“Yesssss,” Magnus groaned when he felt his fingers moving faster and curling, hitting his prostrate and giving him sparks of pleasure that seemed to spread all over him.

 

“Right there huh?” Alec asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah. Fuck,” Magnus gasped.

 

“Ready for three?”

 

“Please,” Magnus begged. He needed Alec’s dick in him yesterday.

 

Listening carefully to how Magnus was breathing, Alec slowly entered him with three fingers. He saw the way Magnus’ hands clench on the pillows as the stretch burned slightly.

 

“Yes. Alexander. Yes,” Magnus praised, his breaths harsh as he tried to breathe deeply and relax.

 

“That’s it baby. Relax for me,” Alec praised and used his other hand to reach lower to wrap around Magnus’ dick and stroke him.

 

“Ah! God!” Magnus gasped at the unexpected but welcome touch. “You’re gonna kill me darling. Mmmmm,” he moaned.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready okay?” Alec whispered, letting Magnus decide if he’d been stretched enough. He really didn’t want to hurt him.

 

After a minute, Magnus breath hitched as he quickly panted out, “I’m ready. _Please_.”

 

“I’ve got you baby,” Alec assured as he added more lube to his dick and lined it up with his boyfriend’s entrance.

 

“Yesssss,” Magnus hissed as he felt the first hints of pressure when Alec tried to enter him. Alec moved slowly, letting him slowly get adjusted to him as his hands soothed over his tensed muscles in his back and thighs in an effort to relax Magnus.

 

When he finally bottomed out, he stayed there without moving for a bit, letting Magnus slowly adapt. Leaning forward, he placed soft kisses over his neck and back as he waited for Magnus to give him the okay.

 

“You okay Mags?” Alec murmured into his ear.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus whimpered softly. “You can move.”

 

Alec hadn’t moved yet, and he heard how far gone Magnus was already. He tried to move his hips, but found it difficult when he was leaning forward on Magnus’ back so he moved back up and held on to Magnus’ hips as he tried again.

 

Just the smallest amount, Alec drew back his hips before moving forward again, just to check if Magnus really was ready.

 

“You good?” Alec checked, since he couldn’t see his face.

 

“Yes. Please Alexander. More,” Magnus whined.

 

Alec withdrew more, before thrusting back in slowly, his breath hitching as he felt the muscles in Magnus contract in an effort to grip him.

 

“Magnus. Fuck. You feel so good baby,” Alec moaned.

 

Magnus was panting, his arms bracing himself on the bed as his head lay against the pillow.

 

Alec leaned back further before plunging in, aiming for that spot, the one that would make Magnus let go.

 

Magnus felt himself trembling as he lay there at surrendered fully to Alec, his breath hitching and the moans that escaped him were needy and desperate.

 

“A-lexander! Oh god!” he croaked when Alec hit that magical spot in him. “There!”

 

“That’s it baby,” Alec praised. “How does it feel?”

 

“So good! So deep,” Magnus gasped, as he let go and spiralled into his pleasure. It was an amazing feeling to be taken this way and to experience this vulnerability with someone you trusted.

 

Alec’s thighs slammed against Magnus and the sounds of that only fuelled their arousal, making is soar.

 

Alec’s hand, remembering Magnus’ words from long ago (that he liked being spanked as well) spanked his ass and his whole body jerked in pleasure.

 

“Oh God Alexander!” Magnus sobbed loudly.

 

“More?” Alec asked.

 

“Yes!” he whined, already a blubbering mess as his body shuddered again as it felt the next smack.

 

Alec’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure as he watching his boyfriend- the way his ass bounced with every thrust, the way he gripped the sheets and the way his whole body squirmed and trembled after every smack.

 

“Close. So close,” Magnus sobbed.

 

Alec reach under to grab his dick, to stroke him and push his orgasm higher.

 

“Alexander!!!” Magnus wailed, screaming as he came, his hips bucking into Alec’s hand as his release hit the bed.

 

Alec sank his own dick into Magnus a few more times before the warmth of his release hit Magnus, spurting out into him. He lost the strength to hold Magnus up as they both collapsed onto the bed, gasping and panting for breath.

 

Alec gently rolled off Magnus, pulling himself out slowly and Magnus gasped as he felt the emptiness left behind at that. Immediately, he turned towards Alec and Alec grabbed him, enfolding him in his arms and pulling him as close as he could.

 

Magnus found his solace buried against Alec’s neck as he slowly recovered from that mind-blowing experience. He felt the gentle movements from his fingers as they stroked his back softly.

 

“How are you feeling baby?” Alec asked.

 

“I can’t move,” Magnus groaned.

 

“You don’t have to,” Alec assured.

 

“That was beyond anything Alexander. It was incredible. I’ve never let go like that,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Yeah? Thank you for trusting me Mags. You were beautiful, allowing everything to overwhelm you like that,” Alec praised, squeezing him for a moment in his arms.

 

“And those spanks! God!” Magnus shuddered again as he thought about.

 

“I see you like them too,” Alec teased and Magnus’ heart clenched at that- at how comfortable Alec had gotten to be able to tease Magnus about their shared kinks.

 

“I do,” he whispered, as emotion swam in his eyes. “God I love you.”

 

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec promised.

 

He held him for a while longer, before Alec slowly moved to clean himself, before bringing a wet towel back for Magnus. Magnus blushed slightly as Alec cleaned him gently, before wiping away some of Magnus’ release from the bed as well, as best he could.

 

They could change the sheets tomorrow, he decided as he wrapped the blanket around them and snuggled close to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since we had smut huh? Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Let me know! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner at the restaurant with Maryse there for the first time. An unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a tiring week and I'm so glad I finally managed to get this chapter out!! Hope you like it!

 

Family night this week was something different and Alec had invited the whole gang to his restaurant where he had a private room set up. Inviting all of them to his restaurant had been something he’d wanted to do for the longest time, especially now since things between him and Maryse were better and considering that she hadn’t even tried the food there.

 

So he’d spend the day it the kitchen, preparing everything and giving his staff special instructions for the private room where he planned to entertain them. He’d planned to recreate the food he’d made on his first date with Magnus. As his hands prepared the chicken for the boneless chicken wings, he wondered how long it would take his boyfriend to notice that fact.

 

So, it was going to be Thai for the appetisers, Indian and Chinese for the mains and Italian for dessert. Truly Lightwood’s Collision of Worlds like the name of his restaurant suggested. This time though, he decided that all of them will be served individually so they needed to make sure their plates were plated well. Alec had already briefed his staff so that they knew exactly how he wanted each plate done.

 

As soon as he had done the preparations that he felt he should do, he gave up the reins to his team and left to head home where he’d meet Magnus and get ready before returning to the restaurant. He’s always a little nervous when someone that meant something to him tried his food- and tonight, that would be his very own mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Walking into the restaurant with his hand clasped in Magnus’ grip, Alec’s heart clenched as he saw Magnus cheerily greet and smile at his staff, enquiring after their families. He also saw how his staff brightened upon seeing him, enthusiastically saying hello as well. He knew Magnus didn’t realise how much he actually brought to the room when he walked into it. He was like a ray of sunshine, and his light touched everyone he walked past. Only Alec was lucky enough to bask in that glow so often.

 

“You’re amazing you know that?” Alec endeared as they reached their private room.

 

“Thank you darling,” Magnus smiled as he quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he did to deserve such praise suddenly.

 

They took their seats and Magnus insisted that the Chef should sit at the centre of the table, though Alec would have probably wanted to sit towards the side.

 

Barely a minute later, Sean, his second-in-command, arrived to update him about the various dishes, and essentially tell him that everything was going well.

 

Almost immediately, wine was being poured for them and Alec watched Magnus, to see if he recognised it from their first date.

 

“Mmmm. This is nice,” Magnus commented as he tasted the wine.

 

“Yeah. It is,” Alec smiled with a hint of a smirk in his eyes. He wondered how long it’d take Magnus to notice.

 

“Hello you too!” Izzy said as she glided in with Simon, exchanging hugs with both of them before taking their seats.

 

“How are things?” Simon asked.

 

Alec and Magnus both updated them about the things they were doing at the home for the kids who were staying there.

 

“We’re both enjoying that… and looking forward to the next one,” Magnus said.

 

“Wow you guys. That’s incredible,” Izzy praised, looking at them softly. “Was it difficult?”

 

“Yeah. At first… but when you see the kids… the way the soak up your every word, just needing to hear from someone who’s gone through that… I don’t know how to put that into words. Their eyes shone Iz… sometimes in tears once we answered them because someone else has gone through all that and is okay…” Alec explained.

 

“That’s amazing,” Simon said in awe, just as the rest of the family entered together.

 

“Lovebirds!” Max exclaimed as he wrapped both of them into a hug immediately causing them both to snort in laughter.

 

“Come on Max!” Alec said, exasperated and Max only grinned widely in reply.

 

“Hey Mom,” Alec greeted softly, as he proceeded to kiss her cheek and couldn’t help the tender smile that appeared on his face when Magnus did the same.

 

As they all sat down, with Maryse and Max on the other side in the middle of the table and the rest around them, their first courses were brought out.

 

Everyone got an individually plated plate, with Tom Yum soup in the middle, two Thai fishcakes, some mango salad and a boneless chicken wing, with some sweet Thai chilli decorating the plate.

 

“Ooooh. It looks great Alec,” Jace commented.

 

“Thanks Jace. Though my staff should get the credit for a lot of it,” he said humbly, sending the praise where it was due.

 

“He left very specific instructions though,” the waiter said, before grinning cheekily at his boss and leaving.

 

Everyone dug in and moans and groans soon filled the room at how delicious the food was.

 

“Alec. This is amazingly good!” Maryse exclaimed.

 

“Thanks Mom,” Alec smiled.

 

Magnus had a soft smile on his face as he ate the food, and Alec wondered if he’d noticed yet. He wasn’t going to ask though.

 

Max was telling them about school when Izzy suddenly decided to tease him.

 

“So Max… anyone in school you like?” she asked, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

 

Max immediately blushed, and lowered his gaze mumbling a quick no as he conscientiously avoided Alec and Magnus’ gaze.

 

Magnus and Alec exchanged a knowing look but decided to leave him be.

 

As they finished their appetisers, their plates were quickly cleared and their next course was brought out. The plate was divided in half where one half consisted of Lamb Briyani with okra fritters, paneer and Pappadum and the other half had Sze Chuan Prawns with Dried Shrimp French Beans with Minced Pork.

 

“Wait a second,” Magnus murmured as he stared at the food.

 

Alec turned to smile at him, trying to fight his grin as Magnus finally realised.

 

Magnus turned to him with wide eyes as everyone looked at them with curiosity.

 

“Our first date…” Magnus whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed as he flushed slightly at the emotion in Magnus’ eyes.

 

Magnus clutched his shirt in pulled him hard as he slammed his mouth against his boyfriend in a fierce kiss.

 

“You never cease to amaze me Alexander,” he said softly.

 

“What just happened?” Clary asked with a smile as she watched the love radiating from the two of them.

 

“Well biscuit… Alexander over here has apparently recreated our first date,” Magnus informed the table. “These were the exact dishes he made for me the first time I came here.”

 

“Awwwwwww,” the table chorused, as they looked at the two of them.

 

“See I told you. Lovebirds,” Max added.

 

“Shut up,” Alec quipped.

 

“Go on guys. Try it. It’s Lamb Briyani with Okra and Paneer and Sze Chuan Prawns with French Beans,” Alec explained, desperately wanting the attention to shift off him.

 

“Oh god Alec,” Izzy moaned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s sooooo good,” Clary added.

 

Alec smiled widely at them and urged them to continue eating their meal.

 

As they were eating their mains and chatting, Magnus noticed a sudden movement near the doorway and glanced towards it.

 

_Shit. Camille._

Recognition dawned in her eyes as she noticed Magnus and before she could approach, Magnus hastily stood up to go to her, wanting to keep her as far away from the Lightwoods as he could.

 

“My my Magnus. Fancy private room for your dinner,” she remarked.

 

“Yeah. What can you do?” he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Here with your boyfriend?” she asked as she tried to look in, but Magnus tried to block her gaze.

 

Magnus glanced back at the table and Alec caught his eyes and he quickly turned back to Camille, wanting to get rid of her.

 

“I am. Not that it’s any of your business,” he added.

 

Alec, after catching Magnus’ gaze, looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of Magnus, who looked like his friend. He noticed then, the way his boyfriend held himself. The tension in his posture and the way his hand was nervously patting his leg. Perhaps Magnus needed some rescuing from an acquaintance.

 

He stood up to walk towards them, when he heard the question of whether Magnus was here with his boyfriend and was shocked by his boyfriend’s reply. It had been rude. He’d never known Magnus to be rude. Immediately, his hackles were up as he got nearer.

 

“Ahh. This must be him,” Camille said as her gaze roamed over him, assessing him.

 

“Hi. I’m Alec,” Alec introduced himself with a warm smile.

 

“Camille,” she said, giving him her hand to shake.

 

Alec immediately straightened to his full height, his entire demeaner changing as his smile disappeared as he shifted slightly in front of Magnus. He wasn’t going to let her affect Magnus again. He didn’t take her hand and Magnus wanted to laugh at the expression on her face.

 

Her face soured as she stared at him.

 

“You’ve heard about me I presume,” she stated, gazing at her nails, thinking that Magnus would have praised her or said good things about her to get such a jealous reaction out of his boyfriend.

 

“ _Unfortunately_ , I have,” Alec stressed and looked uncomfortable as he looked at her.

 

The shocked that entered her eyes almost had a laugh leave Magnus. Did she really think he’d say good things about her?

 

Her beady eyes landed on Magnus again as she took in his mirthful expression.

 

At the table, the rest were finishing their food, while Alec and Magnus clearly hadn’t.

 

“Alec! Magnus! Your food’s getting cold,” Maryse called.

 

“Coming Mom,” Alec replied her and was just about to bid Camille farewell when her eyes widened.

 

Izzy, done with her mains, stood up to head to the ladies quickly before their dessert so she was close enough to hear Camille’s next comment.

 

“Oh Magnus. Playing family here? You know you can’t just make one and they’re all going to leave you the moment this ends,” she gestured between him and Alec.

 

Magnus stiffened and Alec was about to snap at her when the reply came from behind them.

 

“Maybe you’ve been horrible in your past relationships and people couldn’t stand to stay with you but trust me, even if this,” Izzy declared as she imitated Camille and gestured at Alec and Magnus, “ends, we’d all still be friends with Magnus. He’s freaking amazing!”

 

Sean came up to them then, standing at the side as he watched his boss who was staring daggers at this woman and was gripping his boyfriend against him protectively.

 

“Damn right he’s amazing. And it was really fortunate that you couldn’t see that because now I get to have this beautiful man by my side,” Alec exploded, not willing to take bullshit from her. He really didn’t want Magnus to go into a tailspin again.

 

“Is there a problem here?” Sean asked, hearing that.

 

“Yeah. Could you get her out? I don’t want her back here,” Alec instructed.

 

“Who do you think you are? How dare you ask him to get me out!” Camille seethed. “You! I want to speak to your boss!” she told Sean.

 

Sean looked at Alec wryly. “You want to tell her?”

 

“Maybe I should introduce myself proper. Alec Lightwood. Owner of Lightwood’s Collision of Worlds,” he pronounced and grinned widely at her dumbfounded expression. “Get the hell out of my restaurant.”

 

They watched after that, as Sean called the front desk to escort her out and could practically see the fumes coming out of her as he stomped out.

 

“You okay baby?” Alec said softly as he turned to Magnus. Magnus didn’t know what to say. Camille had a way of getting to him he knew, and he usually could hold his own and put her in her place. He’d break after of course. But this time, he hadn’t needed to say anything and defence had come from the most unexpected places. Izzy and Alec.

 

“Yeah I think so,” Magnus whispered, looking up at his boyfriend in awe and a small smile on his face.

 

“Don’t let that woman get to you Magnus. You’re family. And more than certain the two of you are going to get married and have cute babies together,” Izzy proclaimed and moved closer to Magnus, getting a “Damn straight,” from Alec and together, the Lightwood siblings enveloped him in a tight hug.

 

“You two are going to ruin my makeup and make me cry,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Happy tears?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus muttered, smiling at the two of them as they let go. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“Anytime Mags,” Alec assured, leaning down to kiss him softly, breaking away with a gentle smile.

 

“You’re family Magnus. Whether you like it or not,” Izzy assured, shocking Magnus by leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Don’t forget that.”

 

As Izzy left to head to the ladies, Alec and Magnus went back to finish their mains and wait for the delicious Orange Dark Chocolate Gelato and Panna Cotta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it darlings? Let me know! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confesses and trusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since i updated but this was an importance chapter and i didn't want to rush through it. Work has been draining and I've had to stay late everyday plus we had an event on sat as well. Didn't want to write when i was tired at night and not do a good job hehe. 
> 
> But... you've got 4k worth of goodness to make up for it all!

Alec was ready. Eight months of dating and being together with Magnus and he felt ready. Comfortable enough to take this step with Magnus.

 

It was unbelievable to him really. He honestly never thought he’d ever get here. Yet here he was.

 

As they walked back home, hand-in-hand, they hadn’t said much to each other.

 

“You seem deep in thought darling,” Magnus noticed.

 

Alec turned to give him a wry smile and noticed a small shiver from Magnus due to the wind. Immediately letting go of his hand, Alec pulled him against his side and rubbed his arms to warm him.

 

“I am,” Alec said softly.

 

“And?” Magnus asked.

 

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to tell Magnus but he didn’t feel like this was a conversation to be had in the middle of the sidewalk, on the way home.

 

“I’ll tell you at home okay?” Alec asked gently.

 

“Of course darling. Everything is okay right?” Magnus asked nervously, unable to read Alec currently.

 

“Everything is perfect Magnus,” Alec whispered tenderly as he leaned down to place a slow, long kiss against his forehead. “Are you okay though? With everything that happened earlier?”

 

“I am. I will admit that hearing her bring up family was a sore spot. It always has been for me. But hearing Izzy say that… and what you said… well I felt very loved and part of the family at that moment,” he admitted.

 

“You might not realise just how much a part of the family you are. You really are Mags. Izzy comes to you for advice, Max looks up to you, even my Mom you can get through to,” Alec said, slightly in awe.

 

“Thank you Alexander, for saying that. I love them too, you know,” Magnus whispered.

 

“I know baby. They love you too,” he assured.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna have a bath?” Alec asked shyly once they were home.

 

“That sounds lovely darling,” Magnus agreed, leading to Alec turning on the tap in the bath and putting in some of their favourite lavender and vanilla bath salts. Turning back to Magnus, he kissed him slowly as his hands reached the first button on his shirt and he began to undress him.

 

Magnus allowed him to pull the shirt from his pants and let it drop to the floor before peeling Alec’s own shirt off him, and letting his fingers glide over his lower back, all the way up until he cupped Alec’s face as he brought him back down for another tender kiss.

 

Alec’s hands then went to his own belt and pants, and Magnus copied his movements, both of them shedding everything else until there was nothing between them.

 

“Want to be in front or behind?” Magnus asked him lovingly.

 

“I’m good either way,” Alec smiled affectionately.

 

“In that case, let me hold you Mr-I-worked-my-ass-off-for-everyone,” Magnus teased.

 

“I’d like that,” Alec murmured, letting his boyfriend climb in and sit down before he did the same and settled against him with a pleased sigh.

 

Magnus reached around to hold Alec and Alec’s own hands came up to meet with his own, clasped around him and he felt Alec’s head drop against his shoulder as the tension from the day seeped away.

 

“I love you Alexander,” he whispered, his voice seemingly loud in the quietness of the bathroom.

 

“I love you too Magnus,” came his boyfriend’s soft reply.

 

“Thank you for recreating our first date today. It was _incredibly_ sweet and I was really touched,” he continued to whisper.

 

“Yeah? I’m glad baby. I just suddenly thought of it and I wondered how long it’ll take you to notice really,” Alec confessed.

 

“I can’t believe it took me until the main course though,” Magnus admitted.

 

“Me too,” Alec giggled.

 

“Hey! I was distracted by your family!” Magnus exclaimed as he hit Alec’s shoulder playfully.

 

“Excuses!” Alec declared and earned himself another hit.

 

Alec shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable, melting against Magnus. Magnus gripped him tighter, and turned to place a soft kiss against his temple.

 

“You wanted to tell me something earlier?” Magnus asked softy.

 

It was only because of the way Alec had leaned back against him that allowed Magnus to feel the way his body tensed slightly at those words.

 

“You okay Alexander?” he asked, concerned at that reaction.

 

“Yeah. I just-“ Alec broke off, unsure of how to say it really.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything right?” Magnus expressed.

 

“I do. Mags I do,” Alec whispered and felt the way Magnus hugged him in reassurance.

 

He leaned forward and turned slightly so that he could meet Magnus’ gentle eyes.

 

“ _Darling_. What is it?” Magnus whispered as he took in the nerves in Alec’s.

 

“Magnus. I think I’m ready,” Alec said slowly, as he met Magnus’ eyes.

 

“W-what?” Magnus stuttered, his eyes widening in shock. _Was Alec saying what he thought he was?_

 

“Yeah. I’m ready. For us to take _that_ step,” Alec quietly said, an anxious smile lighting his features.

 

“ _Sweetheart_. Really? Are you sure Alexander?” Magnus faltered, his heart beating hard against his chest.

 

“I am,” Alec said simply and with confidence. “I trust you Magnus. With everything I have.”

 

“ _Darling_ …” Magnus whispered, at a loss for words. He leaned forward to place his forehead against Alec’s.

 

“You want to do this tonight?” he asked slowly, as he got used to this astonishing piece of information. He really couldn’t believe that Alec was trusting him with this. He thought it’d be a while yet.

 

“I’m ready Mags. Tonight, tomorrow whenever,” Alec answered easily.

 

“Then let’s get out of the tub love.”

 

Alec stood to unplug the tub, before helping Magnus up. Both of them helped each other wash up under the shower first, with Alec thoroughly cleaning himself. He honestly didn’t know what the night had in store for them, but he was ready.

 

Gingerly, he got out of the tub, allowing Magnus to hold on to his arms while he stepped out. Gripping his hand firmly, Magnus led them both into their bedroom before turning to face Alec.

 

His hands cupped his face gently, his thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as he gazed at Alec with all the love he felt for him. Placing a gentle kiss against his lips, Magnus was happy to see that Alec was calm and relaxed from the bath.

 

“Lie down for me Alexander,” Magnus said softly.

 

Alec slowly did as he asked, climbing up onto the bed at laying back, naked and exposed for Magnus to see.

 

And see him Magnus did, his eyes roaming all over his boyfriend, taking in his every expression, which was why he noticed the nerves start to show themselves. The slight furrow in his eyebrows, the vulnerability in his eyes and the way he nervously moistened his lip as he watched Magnus looking at him.

 

“You’re gorgeous darling,” he whispered, seeing the glistening, toned body that he loved in front of him.

 

Alec gave him a small nervous smile, and Magnus saw the way he swallowed hard and the way his hands tensed against the bedsheet, almost as if he wanted to grip them but was trying not to.

 

_He was really nervous._

But that was understandable. It really was.

 

Magnus climbed onto the bed then, and he caught the way Alec’s legs tensed for a moment before relaxing. Laying beside him, he gently guided him to turn towards him, his hand returning to their earlier position of cupping his face gently.

 

“You okay?” Magnus asked endearingly.

 

“Yeah,” Alec said hoarsely.

 

“Scared love?” Magnus asked, his tone gentle and kind. Honestly, Alec had every reason to be scared- to be terrified. He only hoped he could address his fears.

 

Alec closed his eyes and gulped, seeming like he was going to say something difficult. He opened his eyes again and Magnus saw the emotion swimming in them.

 

“I’m not afraid of you Mags,” he admitted softly.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, a small, radiant smile lighting up his face at those words.

 

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed, smiling faintly at Magnus.

 

His fingers brushed over Alec’s cheeks, as he still saw the nerves in Alec. _If that wasn’t it, then what was?_

“Are you afraid of something else baby?” he tried again and he felt it- the small jerk against his hand that told him he hit the nail on its head.

 

Alec closed his eyes tightly and took a breath. He was ashamed about it really.

 

“Mags. I don’t- It’s so stupid,” Alec whispered in embarrassment, his face flushing as his eyes avoided Magnus.

 

“Alexander. Nothing you could ever say about this will be stupid. Trust me baby,” Magnus said seriously and firmly, before softening. “I just want to reassure you and help you with this.”

 

“Magnus. I’m a grown man. I’m over 30 and yet I have such stupid fears,” Alec said as his voice cracked slightly.

 

“ _Sweetheart_. No. It doesn’t work like that darling. It’s not about you age or anything like that baby. It’s about your experiences and you’ve _never_ done this. Whatever you feel and fear is okay. It’s _normal_. It can never be stupid okay? Plus, with everything else you’ve gone through… I’d say it would be totally okay if you _never_ did this. So please love, don’t _ever_ think it’s stupid. It’s not. It’s _really_ not,” Magnus stressed.  

 

Alec closed his eyes and nodded jerkily, Magnus’ words a balm of reassurance. That understanding and assurance made his eyes sting slightly but he opened them to look at Magnus anyway.

 

“I- I’m afraid of it hurting,” he confessed hoarsely.

 

“Okay. Anything else Alexander?” Magnus gently asked, his thumb constantly brushing over his cheek in reassurance.

 

“Of not being able to go through with it…” he whispered, closing his eyes again.

 

“Is there more love?” Magnus asked, in case there was more.

 

Alec shook his head and Magnus brought him closer to cradle him against him.

 

“Alright. I think those are normal, totally justified fears love… Let’s start with the first one okay? I’m not going to lie to you darling. It _could_ hurt. But it won’t be a stinging, sharp and sudden pain alright? Just like what you’ve felt so far with the fingers and plug love, the pressure keeps increasing so the burning or stinging would increase too- _slowly_. So at any point of time, if it becomes uncomfortable or if it stings or burns more than you can handle, then we stop. There’s _nothing_ wrong with that or _you_ if that happens- and there’s a good chance it can because your body is not used to it baby. But we’ll work up to it if need be. So regarding the second thing you mentioned, I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again… as long as _you’re_ not enjoying this, we stop baby. I _won’t_ be upset or disappointed. I want you to feel good Alexander. And if you don’t, there’s absolutely no shame in not going through with it okay?” Magnus spoke quietly to Alec, his palms gently soothing his back.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered to him. “Thank you.” There were so many things he wanted to thank Magnus for. _Thank you for calming me. For not using this against me. For always looking out for me. For putting my well-being first._

 

“Always,” Magnus vowed softly to him, understanding without words what Alec was trying to say.

 

Magnus gently guided Alec back so that he had room to place a slow, long kiss against his forehead.

 

Alec’s tentative, shy smile brought out Magnus’ own warm one and they gazed at each other affectionately. They had time, they knew. They had all the time in the world to do this.

 

Alec slowly inched forward, his mouth meeting Magnus’ in a tender and reverent kiss. Their lips moulded against each other firmly as Magnus took Alec’s upper lip into his mouth, pulling gently.

 

Alec sighed into the kiss, relaxing as the ever-present desire started to bloom again. Alec’s tongue softly nudged its way and Magnus opened his mouth wider to allow him entry, his own tongue gliding against Alec’s as he groaned.

 

Magnus’ fingers buried themselves in Alec’s hair, and he deepened their kiss, before withdrawing to nibble on Alec’s lips, earning him a small gasp from his boyfriend before he soothed it with his tongue.

 

Magnus’ lips slowly travelled to Alec’s neck, nibbling and nipping along the way.

 

“Oh god Mags,” Alec moaned.

 

Magnus let his teeth scrap the sensitive skin and Alec jerked in his grasp, a loud gasp escaping him. Raining wet kisses down his neck, Alec was writhing against him at the change of sensations brought to him by Magnus’ teeth and lips.

 

“Okay?” Magnus said huskily, pulling back to look at Alec.

 

“Fuck yes,” Alec rasped and Magnus slowly pushed him onto his back and crawled over him.

 

Magnus lowered himself, his mouth and hand finding Alec’s nipples. His mouth gently sucked one into his mouth while his fingers traced light circles around the other, causing Alec to arch into him, his breath hitching loudly in the quiet room.

 

His hand wandered lower, enfolding Alec in his grip firmly as his loud gasp echoed in the room. Slowly, he let his mouth and hand work on his nipples while the other gently stroked him. Alec’s soft moans were like music to his ears, his body trembling under Magnus’ ministrations.

 

Alec was leaking into his hand and Magnus used his hand to sweep it over his head before pumping him slowly, driving his arousal higher. When he finally felt that he had enough, he pulled back, watching as Alec’s chest heaved as he panted and tried to take in more air.

 

“Let me just get what we need darling,” he said huskily before climbing off to get the lube.

 

Coming back to Alec, Magnus saw the wide, vulnerable eyes staring back at him, the slightly knitted eyebrows and the way his lips were pressed against each other.

 

“You alright darling?” he asked.

 

“Yeah- just… slow okay? Even with things we’ve done before,” Alec said hoarsely, the emotion clear in his voice.

 

“Of course Alexander. And darling, if it’s too much and you need me to pause or slow down or stop- even with something we’ve already done, you tell me okay?” Magnus implored.

 

Adding some lube to his fingers, Magnus gently prodded at his hole, watching as Alec sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

 

“Mags,” he whimpered as he was breached, one finger already ratcheting up everything he was feeling.

 

“I’m here Alexander. You’re okay. Slow and easy okay?” Magnus comforted.

 

Alec nodded shakily, moaning as Magnus slowly started to thrust his finger in and out.

 

“Ready for two sweetheart,” Magnus asked when he felt that Alec was relaxed enough.

 

Alec swallowed hard before nodding, his lips trembling slightly.

 

This time, the intrusion was more intense, Alec gasped loudly before his mouth clamped shut, trying to swallow the sounds that were threatening to escape.

 

“Breathe my darling,” Magnus guided, watching him intently.

 

Alec took in a sharp, wavering breath and pushed out, slowing allowing Magnus in, his body shuddering slightly.

 

Gently, Magnus started moving the slightest bit, watching as Alec clenched his eyes shut, his hands fisting on the blankets as small gasps escaped him.

 

“Okay?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah. So intense. God Mags,” Alec said brokenly.

 

“I’ve got you darling. You’re doing so well,” Magnus praised, and Alec looked at him with the clear vulnerability in his eyes that glistened slightly. It was more overwhelming this time because he knew it was going to lead to more.

 

Slowly, his hands moved, preparing Alec, stretching him while his eyes watched over him to make sure he was okay.

 

“Feels good Mags. But so fucking intense,” Alec rasped.

 

“I know baby. I’m here. Just relax for me okay?” Magnus guided.

 

After a while, Magnus slowly withdrew his fingers and added more lube to them. They were almost there.

 

“Three now alright? Or would you prefer one of the plugs?” Magnus offered.

 

“You. Just you Mags,” Alec said hoarsely.

 

“Okay. I’ve got you,” Magnus comforted before he slowly started to enter Alec, whispering to him praises and guiding him to relax and push out against him.

 

“That’s it baby. You’re doing so well,” Magnus praised when he had fully entered him with three fingers. He gave Alec a moment to get accustomed to it, noticing the small tremors that wracked his body and the way his jaw had clenched shut like he was trying to fight his reactions.

 

“You okay baby?” he checked. “Does it hurt?”

 

“I’m okay. S-slightly but it’s so intense,” his voice quivered, before he closed his eyes and trying to get a hold of himself and reign in his emotions.  

 

“Okay. Darling, don’t hold back okay? It’s okay. I know the intensity is more than anything you’ve probably experienced but I’m here. Don’t fight it okay? It’s okay to let the trembles overtake you. It’s okay to moan and gasp with abandon. And darling, if the tears come, it’s okay to let them fall. This… it’s both a physical and emotional intimacy that we’re sharing with each other. I’ll make sure you’re okay through it all,” Magnus assured.

 

When Alec opened his eyes again, they were swimming with emotion and glistening as he bared his soul to his boyfriend. The vulnerability of doing this, the intensity, the intimacy- he felt everything deeply.

 

“That’s in darling. Share this with me okay?” Magnus whispered as he started to move his fingers.

 

“Oh god,” Alec gasped loudly, his breath harsh.

 

“I’ve got you,” Magnus assured, continuing to stretch him slowly.

 

Alec let out a long moan, flushing at the sound that was escaping him.

 

“That’s it Alexander. The sounds you make…” Magnus praised in awe.

 

“Mags!” he whined feeling the fingers find and hit his prostrate.

 

“Good?”

 

“So good!”  he croaked, his voice breaking while his body shuddered.

 

Finally, Magnus felt that he was stretched enough, and he withdrew his fingers. Alec watched him carefully, his eyes wide and drowning in vulnerability as he watched his boyfriend squeeze lube onto his hands before rubbing it on himself, getting himself ready to enter Alec.

 

Magnus watched as Alec’s watery eyes met his and the way the involuntary shivers rocked his body. _This was it._

“Okay darling?” he asked again.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay I promise. Just e-emotional,” he said thickly.

 

“And that’s okay sweetheart,” Magnus assured quickly. “Just tell me if you need me to stop or slow down okay? _Please_.”

 

“I will. I promise,” he whispered.

 

A small whimper escaped him when he felt Magnus’ dick touch him there for the first time and his wide eyes met Magnus’ wildly. He nodded shakily at Magnus’ unasked question and felt the first bit of pressure as Magnus tried to slowly push in.

 

“Take a deep breath and push out against me Alexander,” Magnus guided, his own voice flooding with emotion at what they were doing.

 

Alec took in a harsh breath, and Magnus felt his muscles slowly relaxing slightly and widening, allowing him to push in and his head entered him carefully.

 

“Oh god,” Alec whimpered before moaning. The stinging was more now, more than he had felt before but bearable. Magnus’ hands gently soothing his legs helped him relax a little.

 

“I’m here my darling. Okay?” Magnus asked hoarsely.

 

Alec nodded quickly, closing his eyes tightly as he sniffled.

 

“No sweetheart. Don’t close your eyes. I know it’s a lot but I need to see you okay? I need to know you’re okay,” Magnus cajoled.

 

Alec’s eyes opened reluctantly and a tear rolled down his face. Feeling his boyfriend just the slightest bit in him- it was a lot and he never thought he could have that ever. And Magnus- never pressuring and always making sure he was okay- he felt incredibly blessed and thankful.

 

“It’s okay my love,” Magnus comforted, using one hand to tenderly wipe it away.

 

“Need you close,” Alec whimpered.

 

“I know baby. I know. I promise as soon as I’m in okay? I just need to be here for now to be steady and be more in control of how fast I go. I’ll come close as soon as I can,” Magnus vowed.

 

Alec gave him a small nod and gripped the sheets.

 

“Ready for more?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yes,” he rasped.

 

Magnus slowly started to inch forward, watching Alec carefully and stopping multiple times to let him get used to him before he was finally in.

 

“I’m in Alexander,” Magnus finally whispered, his voice thick and rough. He lowered himself over Alec then, blanketing him and kissing him lovingly on his mouth while bracing his weight on his elbows.

 

Alec’s hands immediately found him and clutching him tightly, a whimper escaping him. The burning was a lot more now, and he fought to relax. He didn’t need to stop he knew, but he definitely needed to take a breath.

 

“I’ve got you. You’re doing so well- so perfect,” Magnus whispered to him, not moving as he let Alec get used to it- someone being inside him. He fought to control his own emotions at how tight Alec felt, gripping him for the first time.

 

More tears escaped Alec’s eyes as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Magnus had made this perfect and experiencing this with him exceeded every dream that he thought this moment would be like.

 

Magnus kissed his tears away and couldn’t help but ask, “You okay? Is it hurting?”

 

“A little, B-but it’s okay,” Alec blubbered.

 

“Take deep breaths my love,” Magnus whispered, and he felt the difference when Alec did as he asked, his muscles slowly loosening and relaxing.

 

“That’s it Alexander. So good. So perfect. You feel astonishingly incredible,” he praised, his voice low and deep.

 

“Mags-I- you can move. _Please_ ,” he begged, ready for more.

 

Magnus gently rocked against him, pulling out the smallest amount before pushing in, watching Alec carefully for any signs of pain.

 

Alec nodded quickly, assuring him even as more tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his face. It was crazy the feelings that were threatening to consume him and overwhelm him.

 

His thrusts slowly became longer and deeper, as both their groans and moans got lost in each other’s ears. It wasn’t going to be hard and fast today but a slow and gentle lovemaking.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whimpered, getting closer with every thrust. “So damn good.”

 

“Mags,” Alec moaned, “don’t stop.”

 

The slide inside him, hit his prostrate straight on as Magnus’ body rubbed over his dick spurring him on. He was already incredibly hard and the way Magnus surrounded him made him feel safe and loved.

 

“I-it’s so big. Fuck. I’m going to f-fall apart,” Alec sobbed. He never fallen apart- not like this. It was like electricity coursing through him.

 

“That’s okay my love, you’re safe. I’ve got you,” Magnus said gravelly, bracing himself with one hand while he reached down to take Alec’s dick with his other.

 

“Oh god,” Alec sobbed, his body arching and writhing, feeling Magnus pump him slowly, his thumb brushing over his head.

 

“It’s okay. Let go my darling. Come for me,” Magnus implored in a moan, feeling himself get closer as Alec tightened around him.

 

“Magnus!” Alec wailed before his body convulsed, hard shudders rocking him as he came over their stomachs. Harsh gasps escaped him as he panted through his orgasm that seemed to last for so long.

 

Magnus wasn’t far behind and with Alec tightening around him, it took him only a few more thrusts before he came, spurting his warm release into Alec.

 

“Alexander,” he said brokenly.

 

He felt his weight fall into Alec as his arm gave up supporting him and Alec’s arms were holding him tightly, his chest still heaving with harsh breaths that he was taking.

 

They lay like that for a few minutes, both trying to find themselves again, before Magnus moved first.

 

“I need to pull out okay?” he warned softly.

 

“Kay,” Alec whispered. He whimpered slightly, overwhelmed as the felt Magnus leave him, his hole clenching around nothing.

 

“I know sweetheart,” Magnus comforted as he turned them to their sides and pulled Alec against him in a tight hug, feeling the wetness from his tears against his chest.  

 

It took a long time for them to find their voices again, both overcome with emotion with everything they’d experienced. Alec cried quietly against him for so many things, while Magnus held him tight and rubbed his back. He cried for finally getting back something he thought he couldn’t have, for being able to trust someone this much, for being taken care of and for everything he’d experienced so far, including the trauma. It was cathartic and Magnus let him let it all out, murmuring softly to him to let him know it was okay.

 

Finally, Alec pulled back, wiping his eyes and saw Magnus looking at him lovingly.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Sorry-“

 

“Shh. You don’t have to explain. I know- how much this means and how much you fought to get here,” Magnus said softly and Alec nodded at him.

 

“Are you okay? With everything we did?” Magnus asked, hoping that he didn’t hurt him.

 

“Magnus… it was perfect. I had so many dreams about this but this was _more_ …” Alec said reverently. “You made it perfect- taking care of me and making me feel safe. It was amazing Mags,” he whispered.

 

Magnus pulled him into his chest again and relaxed further, incredibly thankful that Alec felt that way. They had to clean up he knew, but that could wait a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Was this worth the wait? 83 chapters later and finally!!! Do let me know what you thought about it! I'm so excited to know how you felt!
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to any of you with fears and trauma and are struggling to overcome them. I hope one day you can (and will) and know that you can get help too! 
> 
> Love yall!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning + Magnus works from Alec's restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick midweek update for yall! Thank you so much for helping me cross the 1800k milestone. Love yall! Still cant believe all this support really.

Magnus woke up the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest and the soft murmurs of his breaths. One of his hands lay protectively on his shoulders, holding him close as he slept. Slowly, he shifted slightly so that he could look at Alec’s face.

 

His gaze was soft as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend in awe and reverence. He’d been absolutely beautiful the night before- in his trust and the way he’d let go completely. It still stunned him that Alec had wanted that- that Alec had actually gotten to a level where he was comfortable with that. Alec. Alec who couldn’t even let a stranger touch him when they had first met.

 

The love he had for him, overwhelmed him sometimes. The urge to protect, to soothe and to pleasure. He’d never felt the kind of intensity and intimacy he had last night with anyone else. And he treasured it- more than anything.

 

He couldn’t help it, needing to lean up desperately to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek- so he did, feeling a twitch from Alec in response.

 

He heard the way Alec’s breathing changed, becoming shallower before he stretched his neck, his eyes pressing tighter for a moment before fluttering open.

 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Magnus whispered, a soft smile lighting up his face.

 

Alec smiled shyly at him; his eyelids half-closed. “G’morning Mags,” he rasped.

 

Magnus’ smile widened, and he couldn’t help the sheer joy written all over him as he stared at Alec. “How are you darling?”

 

“I’m good. Really, really good,” Alec answered, his own smile reaching his eyes, which were swimming with emotion with the thoughts of the previous night so fresh in his mind. “I can’t believe we did it,” Alec confessed softly, gazing at Magnus with love.

 

A small, heartfelt laugh escaped Magnus. “Me too Alexander. It was… beyond incredible. You were mesmerising and the way you trusted me to take care of you… it was breathtaking my love,” he said in awe.

 

“It was the easiest thing to do Mags… to trust you to take care of me,” he whispered. “Though I feel a little embarrassed about tearing through it,” he admitted.

 

“Hey… None of that now darling. What we did… was really intimate and emotional. Not just physical. I think it’s a normal, beautiful response to what you were feeling. And it never ceases to amaze me darling, how much you let yourself feel with me. You don’t know how much that actually means to me,” Magnus whispered, his eyes conveying what his words couldn’t.

 

“I know I said it last night, but I’d like to say it again Mags. Thank you… for making that so special and perfect for me. I’ve never let go like that. With anyone. But I felt safe with you all the way. And that means so damn much to me,” Alec quietly said.

 

Magnus sat up slightly then, using both hands to cup Alec’s face as he lowered himself to kiss Alec fiercely. “Always,” he swore softly, meeting Alec’s eyes.

 

Alec pulled him closer for a tight hug then, and Magnus squeezed him back, his own arms finding their way around Alec to hold him firmly.

 

“Shall we shower love? Before we go get Max?” Magnus whispered and felt Alec nod against him.

 

Alec sat up slowly, and Magnus caught the way he moved extra slowly, as if he was testing his movements. Then he remembered vividly how sex could feel the next day.

 

“Hey… Are you sore sweetheart?” Magnus lovingly asked, and Alec flushed slightly. “And you’re still blushing adorably after everything we did?”

 

Alec avoided his gaze as he answered. “Well I didn’t expect to discuss _that_ …” Alec muttered.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of love,” Magnus comforted.

 

“A little, I think,” Alec admitted.

 

“Okay. You tell me if it’s really sore okay?”

 

“I will Mags. But I’m fine I think. I’ll just have a reminder of what we did every time I sit,” Alec said happily.

 

Magnus laughed at his tone, before dragging him into the shower with him.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was accompanying Alec to the restaurant that day, planning to use his laptop and work from there for a bit, replying to emails and making sure the right orders had been placed. He’d have lunch with Alec and stay there as long as he could before heading home to change and head to the club.

 

He smiled widely when Alec ushered him into the private room, eyeing the fresh flowers that were already sitting on the table. Turning to look at Alec, he caught the grin and quick kiss Alec gave him. “Thank you darling,” he whispered.

 

“You’re welcome. Now get to work,” Alec said, patting him on ass before walking away while Magnus looked at him in indignance. That was not a move he expected from Alec and Alec laughed at him from the doorway.

 

He came back in barely five minutes later when Magnus had just finished setting up his laptop with a fruity mocktail for him. “Try it,” Alec suggested, sitting beside him casually and watching his reaction.

 

Magnus tasted the fruity notes of grenadine and orange, a little lemon and ginger ale? “This is amazing love. I love it! It’s so refreshing!” Magnus exclaimed.

 

Alec smiled affectionately and him, standing up then to head back to the kitchen to work, but not before placing a kiss against his boyfriend’s temple.

 

“Good. Call me if you need more, I’ll make it again,” he assured.

 

“I feel like I’m getting horribly spoilt,” Magnus remarked happily.

 

“Good,” Alec answered, smiling one last time at his boyfriend before heading into the kitchen.

 

Alec spent the next hour working on his prep for dinner alongside his staff, guiding and giving advice where needed and complimenting where deserved.

 

It was then that one of his staff who was working out front, in charge of the set up and cleaning of the tables came to the back and informed him that there was someone at the front desk asking if he was around.

 

Thinking that it was probably one of his friend’s or someone he knew, he took off his apron and walked out, greeting and smiling at his staff working at the front.

 

As he got to the front desk, he jerked to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the person who was standing there.

 

“Michael,” he croaked, his body freezing.

 

“Hello Alec. It’s good to see you again,” he commented, his eyes roaming over Alec.

 

Alec felt goosebumps erupt over his body.

 

“Why are you here,” he asked nervously, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

“I just got back into town, and I heard you opened up this place. Thought I’d drop by, see how you’re doing,” Michael explained.

 

“I’m good. Is there anything I can do for you?” Alec said formally, still standing rather stiffly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sean knocked on the door of the room Magnus was working in and Magnus looked up, a warm smile appearing on his face as he saw Sean.

 

“Hello Sean! It’s good to see you. Hope you’ve been well?” Magnus enquired.

 

“Hey Magnus. I’m good,” Sean quickly said. “Um. I- Could you check on Alec? Someone just came in asking for him… and he looks pretty uncomfortable upfront. I would… but since you’re here I thought maybe you would know the person?” Sean asked hesitantly and Magnus immediately stood up.

 

“Of course,” Magnus assured, and hurried towards Alec, wondering what could be making him uncomfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> I know nothing's gonna beat the previous chapter but what can you do?
> 
> Love yall! Let me know what you think is gonna happen! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec handle Michael together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been looking forward to this! Hope you like it!

Magnus was reaching Alec when he heard the man invite Alec to dinner to catch up. Sean was right though, Alec was visibly uncomfortable, standing stiffly, his hands clenching. Magnus could actually see his nails biting into his palms.

 

“Maybe we could catch up over dinner some time. I could try your food here,” the man suggested as Magnus got to Alec.

 

“That won’t be necessary. There is absolutely no need that I see for us to catch up,” Alec told him firmly, his tone rather stern, which surprised Magnus. He’d never heard Alec use that tone on anyone before. His eyes though, were haunted and he nervously moistened his lips.

 

“Why Alec, have you forgotten all the good times we had?” the stranger said with a smirk, his hand reaching out to touch Alec’s chest. Alec’s face lost its colour then, and his breathing grew thin. He could feel his heart hammering in his throat and he struggled to control his quavering.

 

Magnus saw the way his face paled, how his jaw clenched and the small shudder that ran through his body and immediately stepped forward to introduce himself.

 

“Hi. I’m Magnus. His boyfriend,” he greeted, his hand outstretched to take the one that had been reaching towards Alec.

 

His eyes shifted to Magnus, and were immediately assessing as they looked at Magnus from head to toe, taking in his tight flowery shirt, maroon pants and jewellery and makeup that he was wearing before a sneer appeared on his face.

 

“I’m Michael. His first love,” Michael said derisively as their hands met. Magnus’ grip was firm- perhaps a little too firm before he quickly let go.

 

Recognition and awareness had filled Magnus’ eyes as they hardened, staring at the man that was responsible for abusing Alec. For making him fear anyone’s touch. For alienating him and making him feel like _he_ was the problem. For trying to _rape_ him. This was _that_ asshole.

 

And _Alec_ had been standing here, talking to him alone. _Fuck_.

 

His stood tall then, his eyebrows narrowing as he shifted slightly in front of Alec, letting his body press into Alec’s side and he felt the way Alec’s hand came up to clutch the back of his shirt.

 

But his brave, strong boyfriend, was not showing any outward signs of fear. He had to be, Magnus knew. He had to be absolutely terrified. But to anyone other that Magnus, he probably looked uncomfortable- not scared.

 

And Magnus was _so_ damn proud of him.

 

“Ahhhhhh. Don’t think I’ve heard much about you to be honest,” Magnus said carelessly. “Was he important darling?” he couldn’t help but goad.

 

Alec shrugged not knowing how to respond in that moment. He was just glad Magnus was here and that he wasn’t facing Michael alone any more. Magnus’ mere presence calmed him slightly and he knew that he would be okay. Magnus would make sure nothing happened. Hell. _He_ could make sure nothing happened. Calmer now, his mind remembered the training he had with Magnus, and how to twist and turn someone’s hand into an uncomfortable position if needed.

 

“Oh _wait_ … _You_ must be the one who didn’t know how to treat people with respect in a relationship,” Magnus said with pity in his voice.

 

Alec’s mouth twitched at that and in any other circumstances, he would have smiled or even laughed. But his body had shut down, not allowing his anxiety and panic to show- or any other emotion for that matter. He appeared rather stoic, standing tall behind Magnus.

 

Michael’s venomous little eyes glared at Magnus then, as his lips twisted into a scowl.

 

“You’re with him? Well you certainly didn’t scale up,” Michael said in annoyance, his face flushing in rage.  “I mean just look at him,” he said, giving Magnus’ makeup, jewellery and flowery shirt a pointed look.

 

“Oh, trust me I did. And he’s stunning,” Alec corrected sharply, finding his courage with Magnus next to him. He wasn’t going to take anyone insulting Magnus, not even Michael- a man he’d feared for so long. Once, he would have be afraid to say anything against him, especially after everything that had happened.  But he wasn’t going to let, of all people Michael, play on Magnus’ insecurities. Sure, he’d done that to Alec for the longest time but he wasn’t going to stand by and watch him do that to Magnus. And Magnus had been through enough regarding this recently, courtesy of Camille.

 

 Alec unclenched his hand then, taking hold of Magnus’ one and interlaced their fingers- a clear display of the relationship- that and the closeness at which they were standing.

 

Michael’s arms crossed tightly across his chest, puffed up with self-importance as his gaze swung back to Magnus’.

 

“Tell me… Is he as _difficult_ with you as he was with me?” he mocked, a snide smile appearing on his face when he saw Alec close his eyes and swallow hard. _He was talking about sex of course._

 

Michael didn’t see the reassuring squeeze Magnus gave Alec and the way his finger ran quickly over his hand, soothing him.

 

For a second, Alec’s mind told him that he’d been worse actually with Magnus. He’d been _more_ difficult because of Michael. It had taken them so long to even _kiss_. And that thought of having actually been more difficult with Magnus as compared to Michael… it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Until he felt Magnus squeeze his hand calmly in comfort.

 

He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, filled with pain and disgust for the man standing in front of him. The disgust that was clearly mirrored by Magnus.

 

“I’m so incredibly sorry but I have more _class_ than to discuss such things and stoop to such levels. _I_ respect my boyfriend. I think it’s time you leave. You’re not welcome here,” Magnus exploded, his voice carrying to the rest of the room.

 

Michael’s whole face reddened in fury at being told off by a man wearing makeup and jewellery.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he snarled.

 

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec did. “ _I_ own this place. _Get out_. And _don’t_ come back. Like _he_ said, _you’re_ not welcome here,” he declared. 

 

Michael’s arm raised suddenly, swinging towards Alec’s face, his body shaking with rage. Both Alec and Magnus caught it in a tight grip, Magnus’ hand closing tightly over his forearm while Alec had grabbed his wrist and twisted it. A puff of air escaped Michael as he winced in pain, his body contorting to avoid that uncomfortable, hurtful position.

 

“Shall I call the cops boss?” Sean called out.

 

“If he doesn’t leave in three seconds, go ahead,” Alec commanded, letting go of his hand. Magnus, taking his cue from Alec did the same and they watched as Michael’s cheeks flamed with anger, turning almost purple while the veins in his neck stood out in livid ridges. His footsteps thundered in the restaurant as he turned on his heel and stomped out, fuming.

 

They remained that way, hands clasped and Magnus’ body touching Alec until they couldn’t see Michael any more. That was when Magnus turned to Alec, his arms immediately circling him.

 

He felt it then- the shudders that he’d been holding back had finally broken through. His face was tight, his lips trembling slightly and his hands came around Magnus and held on desperately.

 

“Darling. I’m _so so_ proud of you,” Magnus praised lovingly. “You’re _safe_ Alexander.”

 

Alec nodded shakily, fighting to take deep calming breaths that caused his chest to heave.

 

Magnus stroked his back, watching him carefully for any signs of a panic attack.

 

“Come on love, let’s go to the private room for a bit,” he whispered, wanting them to have some privacy in case Alec needed it while he made sure that he was okay. He did see some of his staff who had been working outside watching them carefully now and he didn’t want Alec to feel self-conscious about anything. He also didn’t want them to overhear any private conversations about this.

 

Magnus gently guided his boyfriend, with an arm around his back while he watched him carefully. He was visibly upset and he really hoped he didn’t end up having a panic attack. But he was prepared to help if it did.

 

As he walked past Sean, he paused, meeting Sean’s eyes.

 

“You’ve got a camera near the cash register, right? With a clear view of that man earlier?” he asked, and Sean nodded immediately.

 

“Print his picture. Make sure all your staff know his face. He is _not_ allowed here. Call the cops immediately if he tries anything and make sure that Alec is _never_ alone with him. Call me if he ever turns up here again,” he stated.

 

“Consider it done,” Sean replied at once, his eyes swinging over to Alec.

 

“You okay boss?” he gently enquired.

 

Alec gave him a shaky nod but otherwise didn’t answer.

 

“Thanks Sean. I appreciate it,” Magnus added, drawing Sean’s attention back to him again. Sean gave Magnus a reassuring nod and watched as his boss and Magnus disappeared into the private room. He’d make sure they’re not disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Magnus and Alec handling Michael together!! Was it what you expected?
> 
> How will Alec react now that they're alone?
> 
> Give me some love! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of good ol' comfort here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Alec have a panic attack? Let's find out!
> 
> Quick update for you!

Alone in their private room, as Magnus guided them in, Magnus immediately turned to pull Alec into a tight hug, his hands holding him firmly against him. 

Alec returned the hug desperately and Magnus could feel the way a small shiver ran through his body. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

He felt his grip tighten slightly on Magnus as he shook his head. 

“I’ve got you okay sweetheart?” he assured, his hands started rubbing his back.

“Mags…” he quavered against him and Magnus heard the first sniffle. 

“It’s okay Alexander. You can let it out,” he encouraged, feeling the exact moment when Alec let the dam break with a whimper. 

Burying his head against his neck, Alec’s grip tightened in Magnus’ shirt and he finally let the fear and panic he’d been feeling overwhelm him while Magnus took care of him. 

Hard shudders rocked his body as he gasped, before it turned into a small sob, the tears leaving his eyes as he allowed them to soak Magnus’ shirt. With the force of emotions scorching through him, his knees trembled, threatening to give out. 

Magnus felt the rawness from Alec, the need to let go and the effort he was making to stay upright and he let the both of them slowly sink to the floor, onto their knees, still holding on tightly to each other. Every sob he heard broke him as Alec cried against his chest. 

“There we go. It’s alright my love. You did so well out there. I know how difficult that was and you were so brave. So strong. And you make me so fucking proud darling,” he praised, adjusting their positions then. 

While Alec let out small whimpers against Magnus, his hands bunching up Magnus’ shirt that he was clutching, Magnus gently shifted them, guiding Alec so that Magnus was leaning against the wall and Alec was held against him, sitting in the space in front of him while his boyfriend cradled him against his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec blubbered, trying to get a hold of himself, his lips trembling as his tear-filled eyes looked at Magnus. 

“No. Don’t you apologise for this,” Magnus said firmly while his hands gently wiped away his tears. 

“When I saw him there… I froze. I-I-I didn’t expect to see him,” he stammered while sniffling.

“I’m sure. He shocked us all,” Magnus comforted. 

“How did you know to come?” Alec mumbled, his grip finally relaxing on Magnus’ shirt slightly though his fingers were still gripping it. 

“Sean. He came to get me- said you felt uncomfortable,” Magnus explained. 

“I’m so glad you were here. I was terrified,” he rasped, and Magnus tightened his grip on him.

“God darling. You had every right to be, but aside from me, I don’t think anyone would have known you were scared” Magnus added, stroking his back in comfort. 

“Yeah?” Alec asked in a small voice. 

“Yes my love. You just looked like you were standing there with someone you didn’t like,” Magnus assured. 

“Good. I didn’t wanna let him know- that I was scared,” Alec’s voice cracked slightly. 

“And he wouldn’t have. You stood tall baby, in the face of your greatest fear. You were amazing,” Magnus said in awe. 

“Your presence gave me courage you know. Kept me from spiralling,” Alec admitted. 

“I’m really glad I was here,” Magnus said softly. 

“Me too,” Alec confessed, starting to play with the buttons on Magnus’ shirt. “And I’m sorry… that he said those things about you.”

“Darling. There’s not your fault. But thank you darling. I was so shocked that you defended me… and went against him,” Magnus marvelled. 

“I couldn’t let him do that to you. Not him,” Alec blurted. “And I felt better with you next to me… like I could think about all those self-defence moves we’d done together after my mind calmed.”

“God Alexander. That was amazing. I can’t believe that asshole tried to slap you though… but the way you grabbed and twisted his wrist… brilliant! Maybe I should see about getting some video footage for my viewing pleasure,” Magnus teased and winked at Alec.

Alec smiled shyly at him at that and Magnus’ gaze softened. It pleased him greatly to see the light back in his eyes. Honestly, he’d been preparing for a panic attack. But he was so damn glad that it hadn’t come to that. Alec really had grown and improved so much over so little time. 

“What he said… is it getting to you?” Magnus asked, remembering how Alec had shut down at him asking if Alec was difficult in bed.

“It almost did. I just suddenly… he mentioned that I was difficult with him… and then it struck me that… you’ve always been so good to me… and I’ve been more difficult with you than I ever was with him… It took us so much longer to kiss and-”

“No don’t think that. He assaulted you Alexander. And you were dealing with that because of him. And he… well… he never got to have you because you never gave yourself to him,” Magnus said simply. “You were never difficult. You weren’t ready and I respected that because that’s what being in a relationship is about- never forcing each other and making each other feel bad about our boundaries.”

A lone tear spilled over his eyelids and Magnus was quick to brush it away.

“I’m really proud of you, you know,” he repeated again because it bore repeating. 

“Thank you. I wish I hadn’t let him get to me and broken down though,” Alec confided, his gaze lowering. 

“Sweetheart. Look at me.” Magnus waited until Alec’s eyes met his before he continued. “A couple of months ago… you might have had a full-blown panic attack the moment you saw him. And look at you today baby. You held your ground and you touched him to defend yourself,” Magnus said reverently. “And that darling… is so damn incredibly amazing,” he praised, his fingers gently stroking his cheek. 

Alec stared at him a while longer, letting the words slowly sink in and couldn’t help the shine in his eyes at those words. Magnus really understood and knew what to say. 

“Thank you Mags. Without you…” he trailed off, not even wanting to consider it. “I almost- I think I would have had a panic attack… if you hadn’t arrived. He was reaching out to touch me…”

“I saw… I didn’t know who he was then but I saw how uncomfortable you were so I stepped forward… And darling? I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again Alexander. You have all that strength in you. I just helped you realise it,” he quietly said. 

“And I’ll forever be grateful for that,” Alec murmured. 

Magnus gently tilted Alec’s chin higher then, before lowering his lips to meet his in a soft, endearing kiss. 

“I love you Alexander,” he expressed, smiling softly at him

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec whispered, staring back at him with his reddened eyes. 

“And Alexander? I think I might have a new kink. You telling horrible people to get out of your restaurant,” Magnus said with a grin and this time, Alec threw back his head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Let me know!
> 
> I really wanted to show you how much Alec has improved over here. Hope it's okay! 
> 
> Give me some love! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus pampers Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short quick update! Hope you like it!

Magnus sat with Alec held against him even after Alec had calmed while he ran his hands over his back soothingly.

 

Alec, feeling much better now, just enjoyed being close to his boyfriend and the peace that his arms offered.

 

“Darling,” Magnus started slowly. “What do you say to playing hooky and getting out of here?”

 

Alec turned to look at him, his gaze soft. He knew what Magnus was trying to do. He was going to stay with Alec the rest of the day just to make sure he was alright.

 

Magnus could see Alec thinking over the question intently, so he decided to push a little. “I just know… how draining dealing with all this must be for you… and I know your staff can manage without you… so you don’t have to push yourself through it today… you can let me bring you home and we can relax together,” he said softly.

 

What he really wanted was to keep an eye out for Alec. After the unexpectedly emotional morning, he thought Alec could use it. He deserved it.

 

“Okay Mags,” he finally agreed. “I just need to give some instructions before heading back.”

 

“Of course darling,” Magnus said with a soft smile. “Why don’t you wash your face first before heading back in hm?”

 

“That bad huh?” Alec asked, wondering how he looked like after that sob fest.

 

“Not at all love. Just thought you’d feel better that’s all,” Magnus answered while stroking his cheek lovingly.

 

Alec slowly moved away from Magnus before getting to his feet, helping Magnus up as well. Alec pulled Magnus into a hug then, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

 

“Thank you Mags,” he whispered gratefully.

 

“Anytime sweetheart. And always,” Magnus endeared, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

As Alec left to head out of the room, he bumped into Sean standing outside, not near enough to overhear but near enough to be called.

 

“Hey,” Alec said as his step faltered once he noticed Sean.

 

“Hey boss. You okay?” he asked slowly.

 

“Yeah I’m good,” he said slowly, and Sean could see the question in his eyes.

 

“I wanted to make sure no one disturbed the both of you… after all that had been said outside,” he explained, watching the emotions run over Alec’s face at those words.

 

Alec saw the understanding in Sean’s eyes and the fact that he had heard the comments made by Michael… well he didn’t know what to do with that really. He flushed in embarrassment but he said what he needed to.

 

“Thanks Sean. For getting Magnus… for waiting here. I appreciate it,” he said quietly.

 

“Anytime. And I’m sorry you had to deal with such a vile person,” Sean answered truthfully.

 

Alec felt fresh tears spring to his eyes but he forced them away, closing his  eyes and nodding at those words before giving Sean’s shoulder a squeeze in thanks and walking towards the toilet.

 

Holding on to the sink, he took a few deep breaths before he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the red eyes and nose. Magnus had lied. He looked horrible.

 

Washing his face with cold water, he felt slightly better and assessed how he looked, wondering if his staff would see right through him.

 

_Well they probably would._

Walking back out to Magnus, he caught the tail-end of their conversation and Magnus repeating his earlier words about ensuring his staff knew Michael was banned from ever returning to this place.

 

“Hey…” Alec started, alerting them to his presence.

 

“Hey darling, you look better,” Magnus commented.

 

“Yeah. I feel better,” Alec acknowledged, before turning to Sean.

 

“I’m going to head out with Magnus,” he informed him and Sean immediately nodded, understanding why.

 

Alec updated him with instructions for the rest of the day and Sean just looked at him with a wry smile on his face.

 

“You know we can do this right?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. The restaurant’s like my baby,” Alec said sheepishly. “I feel like a parent leaving their child behind with some babysitters- not that you’re babysitters. I know all of you take care of the restaurant as well. Oh god. Stop me,” Alec whispered after rambling on.

 

Both Sean and Magnus laughed at his awkwardness before Magnus reached for his hand.

 

“Come on darling, let’s grab your stuff, kiss your baby goodbye and head home,” he teased.

 

“Magnus!” Alec whined, while Sean threw back his head and laughed heartily.

 

* * *

 

At home, Magnus them both a warm bath, putting in the lavender vanilla bath salts to help relax the both of them. This time though, he brought in his phone, and found a playlist for relaxing spa music and hit play, letting the soft tunes fill the room.

 

He wanted to lay back and hold Alec, but Alec beat him to it, climbing in first before gesturing at Magnus to get in front of him, offering him a hand to help him in.

 

Magnus leaned back on Alec, dropping his head onto his shoulder with a sigh as Alec’s arms came around him.

 

They didn’t say much, just enjoying each other’s presence while their hands and fingers gently stroked and rubbed circles on each other. It was therapeutic certainly and Alec felt Magnus, and the bath work it’s magic to make him feel more boneless.

 

Once they were done and had gotten out, they dressed casually in their sweatpants. Magnus threw on a random show they’d been watching on Netflix before telling Alec he’d be right back.

 

Bringing out his bag full of nail polishes and accessories, he set it up before turning to look at Alec with a small grin on his face.

 

“What are you planning?” Alec asked nervously, seeing Magnus sit there almost bubbling with excitement.

 

“I thought I could give you a manicure darling!” Magus exclaimed, the grin taking over his face now as he watched Alec grapple with the statement, his eyes widening comically.

 

“Um Mags… I don’t think with my job… I should be having painted nails y’know? For hygiene reasons,” Alec explained slowly.

 

Magnus wanted to laugh at that excuse but he decided to play along, batting his eyelashes at Alec.

 

“Are you saying darling, that if we… let’s say took a two week vacation… you’d let me paint them?” he teased, knowing the answer.

 

Alec’s mouth opened and closed much like a fish and Magnus laughed then. “Oh Alexander,” he chuckled, unable to keep teasing him. “I was just going to give you a manicure… you know… without painting your nails,” he smiled.

 

“What? Doesn’t it involve painting them?” Alec asked, unsure of what Magnus was saying.

 

“Not necessarily. I could cut, file and trim your cuticles before giving you a hand massage!” he beamed.

 

“Oh. Alright,” Alec agreed. He had not had this before.

 

“Alright just put your hand on this pillow here and enjoy baby,” Magnus said huskily.

 

Magnus slowly took out his tools and set about doing it, and soon Alec was leaning back against the sofa with his eyes closed, enjoying what his boyfriend was doing.

 

Because his eyes were closed, he didn’t see the way the Chairman leaped quietly onto the chair next to him, but he heard Magnus gasp with indignation and opened his eyes to the Chairman putting one paw on Magnus’ hand, as if he was waiting for his turn to have a manicure.

 

Peels of laughter escaped Alec at the sight of the cat and his boyfriend staring at each other and the exasperated and outraged look on Magnus’ face.

 

“Chairman. Daddy is NOT giving you a manicure you stupid cat. You have a scratching post.  _Use it!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe hope you liked the couple of fun moments in there!!!
> 
> Love yall!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i highly recommend that you don't read this like before you go to work, at work, or in front of your family. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Now that they’d gone all the way, Alec felt a little more confident when it came to initiating things with Magnus, for some odd reason. He didn’t really understand why though… maybe it was just the fact that he’d had Magnus in him, finally, that made everything else not seem as overwhelming or scary anymore. Somehow, there was a certain comfort that having taken that step had brought to him.

 

Which was why, for the next few days, Alec’s mind kept going back to the family trip he’d taken and the things he’d discovered. He actually felt confident enough to try it. And he knew Magnus was going to love it. It was just before all this… he’d never have dared take such a daring move. But he did feel comfortable enough now.

* * *

 

_“Wildest fantasy,” Jace chirped and Alec cringed._

_It wasn’t his turn damn it. And yet this was something that was going to be used to embarrass him._

_Magnus was watching his boyfriend intently, not sure if he should answer. He didn’t want to put Alec on the spot or make him uncomfortable. He didn’t mind answering of course, but his main concern was if Alec would be okay with the answer._

_He raised his eyebrow in a silent question as he looked at Alec who was staring at him apprehensively._

_He decided to just check with Alec first, pulling him close so he could whisper straight into his ear._

_“Tell me if you’re okay with me saying this. Blindfold. Handcuffs. Ice. Feathers. Toys,” he stated succinctly as Alec felt his face catch on fire as everyone watched them. They could clearly see that Magnus was waiting for Alec’s permission before admitting it._

_Alec covered his face and nodded._

_“Well my dears. I’d have to say handcuffed and blindfolded, and being flooded with different sensations from different things and ending with Alexander over here…” his mouth snapped shut as Alec covered his mouth._

 

* * *

 

 

He remembered that night vividly when Magnus had shared some details of his wildest fantasy and the thought of it made him blush even now. But he could do it… in fact for the past few days, the thoughts of doing that with Magnus came into his mind at the most inopportune moments.

 

Like when he was at work. Or drinking a cold drink. Or at home, in bed with Magnus, when his eyes would stray over to where they’d kept their toys, handcuffs and blindfold. He’d barely managed to conceal his blush from Magnus and thank god it’d been at night when they were almost going to bed so their lights had been dimmed. Because he didn’t want to explain to Magnus where his thoughts had run. For one, he wanted it to be a surprise. For another, how the hell did he actually have that conversation? _Hey Mags, just thinking about what you said about cuffing and blindfolding you._ Nope. There was no way he could talk about it so casually.

 

So he planned for it to happen on the next Sunday since they’d both be off together on Monday. He wasn’t going to stick fully with what Magnus had said before though- he wanted to surprise Magnus as well so he was going to make a few changes to his fantasy which he’d hopefully like. Because he had _a lot_ of ideas.

 

So on Sunday after work, Alec made sure to head to the store to pick up what he needed, and made sure to add a nice bottle of Moscato for them to enjoy. He made it back home before Magnus and knew he had about an hour before Magnus arrived. He’d already got some food from the restaurant for them for dinner but dessert… was going to be _different_ to say the least.

 

When Magnus came home that night, Alec moved to greet him with a hard kiss.

 

“Mmmm. Why hello, darling,” Magnus flirted.

 

“Hello. I have a surprise for you tonight,” Alec was quick to say, albeit slightly nervously.

 

“Is that right?” Magnus asked, peering up at his boyfriend and looking around behind him, wondering what it could be.

 

Alec knew he wouldn’t find out though, he’d made sure that everything he needed was easily reached, yet hidden.

 

“That’s right. You’re going to love it,” Alec said, a slight tease in his eyes.

 

“Wow. Colour me intrigued,” Magnus purred, trying to read Alec but he wasn’t quite able to.

 

“You hungry? Shall I set dinner up?” Alec asked.

 

“Sure love. Let me take a quick shower first alright?” Magnus replied, still trying to figure out what Alec had planned but Alec gave nothing away. “Can you give me a hint?” he asked then, staring up at Alec endearingly with wide eyes.

 

“After dinner,” Alec said firmly, pushing Magnus towards their room, and trying not to laugh at his pout.

 

As Magnus showered, Alec heated up the food again. They were having some Indian prawn briyani tonight which Magnus hadn’t tried yet.

 

When Magnus came out after his quick wash, he still had his makeup on and hair styled as he sniffed the air.

 

“Something smells delicious darling,” he sang, walking up to his boyfriend. “MMmm. That looks incredible.”

 

“I’m glad. It’s prawn briyani,” Alec informed him, handing him  a plate for himself.

 

Carrying it to the table, Magnus admired the dish, the prawns on the side, the flavourful and colourful rice and the cucumber and pineapple salad on the side.

 

“Go ahead and dig in Mags,” Alec told him as he sat down himself.

 

“Oh god,” Magnus moaned as he took his first bite. “So damn good!”

 

Alec grinned at that, watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes and savoured his food.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Enjoy baby,” Alec said softly, digging into his own meal as well.

 

It was a quiet meal, with Magnus still staring at Alec in question as he ate and Alec just smiling wryly at him, not giving anything away. He knew Magnus wanted to know. But he’d said after dinner. So Magnus- being Magnus- ate as quick as he could so that he could finally have a hint.

 

Once they were done, Magnus turned his earnest eyes to Alec in a silent plead and Alec laughed softly. “Come on, let me clear the dishes first,” he said a little nervously as his tongue came out to lick his lips.

 

He planned everything perfectly and now came the execution and he was a little nervous. He hadn’t done anything this forward before.

 

Once he’d come back to Magnus, he finally decided to give in to his pleading look.

 

“Magnus do you trust me?” he asked softly, seriously.

 

“Of course I do Alexander. More than anyone,” he whispered, his own gaze becoming more sombre, wondering what Alec was going to say.

 

From his back, Alec brought out the handcuffs and blindfold, placing it on the table as he watched Magnus carefully, noting the way his eyes immediately darkened and the way he swallowed visibly as his gaze shifted from the items to Alec and back to them again.

 

“Enough for this?” Alec asked quietly, the rest of the statement unspoken. _Do you trust me enough to let me tie you up and blindfold you?_

“Yes,” Magnus rasped, meeting Alec’s eyes unflinchingly, his pupils already dilated.

 

“Then take off your clothes for me,” Alec murmured, his own hands reaching to pull off his shirt.

 

As Magnus stripped, his eyes never wavered from Alec, and soon he was bare to the world, in the middle of their home.

 

Alec remained clad in his boxers as he walked up to Magnus and his hands reached under his boyfriend’s butt as he lifted him. Magnus gasped at that before he was placed on the edge of the table where they’d just had their dinner.

 

Both their gazes were filled with anticipation and want and they let it build as Alec reached for the blindfold first.

 

“Okay?” he asked gently, watching Magnus carefully for any signs of nerves.

 

“Okay,” Magnus confirmed and soon, Alec placed the blindfold over his eyes and plunged the world into darkness.

 

Magnus’ breaths were getting deeper as he waited for what was to come next- the handcuffs.

 

So, he was a little nervous when he heard and felt walk away.

 

“A-Alexander?” he asked tentatively and Alec heard the slight anxiety colouring his voice.

 

“I’m right here baby,” Alec comforted. “I just need to go grab a few things we need from the kitchen. Can I leave you here for a bit?” he asked carefully.

 

Magnus nodded slowly, slightly less nervous now that he knew what Alec was doing. “Hurry back,” he whispered.

 

Alec leaned down then and kissed Magnus. Magnus gasped at the unexpected kiss, before relaxing into the softness and gentleness of it.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Alec reassured before walking to the kitchen.

 

Magnus listened out then and could hear many things. The fridge opening and closing, a few things being placed on the counter, a bottle being opened, liquid being poured and even the buttons on the microwave being pressed.

 

He swallowed again and felt himself getting hard and the thoughts of what Alec was going to do. His mind kept jumping from one thought to another and couldn’t really hold still as he waited. Soon, he heard footsteps coming back, and a few things being placed near him on the chairs before Alec disappeared and came back again.

 

Magnus jerked when he felt Alec touch his hand then and Alec was quick to comfort him.

 

“Just me Mags,” he whispered as he brought a wine glass towards his mouth. “Have a sip for me,” he instructed, tilting the glass slowly while Magnus opened his mouth to take a sip. There was something really intimate about having someone help you drink Magnus realised.

 

He took a small sip before his expression calmed and lightened, taking a bigger sip and moaning softly.

 

“Mmmmmm. Moscato?” he asked Alec.

 

“Right you are baby,” Alec whispered, taking a sip himself before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. He gently tilted his head upwards and swallowed his slightly shocked gasp as he tasted the wine from Alec this time, moaning louder at that sensation.

 

“Fucking hell darling. You are going to kill me,” Magnus whispered after he’d swallowed.

 

“Already? I’m just getting started baby,” Alec said huskily, reaching for the strawberries this time.

 

“Open your mouth Mags,” he commanded softly and proceeded to feed him the strawberry. Magnus groaned as he bit into it and Alec slowly fed it to him until he’d finished it, licking up the juice that had escaped his mouth in small licks and felt Magnus grab him in surprise.

 

The next one, Alec dipped in chocolate sauce first before giving it to Magnus who threw his head back and moaned after the first bite. If he could see Alec now, he’d see the fire in his eyes as he watched how uninhibited his boyfriend was.

 

He continued feeding Magnus this way, giving him a few sips of wine before alternating it with the strawberries he had.

 

Then finally, he reached for the handcuffs. “I’m going to put the handcuffs on you now okay?” he whispered, not wanting to shock Magnus and waited until he nodded before he gently put them on and tightened them.

 

“Is it okay Mags? Too tight?” Alec checked.

 

Magnus slowly moved his hands, feeling the restrain and the reality of this happening set it. “It’s perfect,” he said hoarsely.

 

“Good,” Alec murmured and kissed him slowly. He could tell Magnus was slightly more nervous now and poured all the reassurance he could into the kiss.

 

“Let me help you lay back,” Alec then said, before supporting Magnus and slowly guiding him to lie back on the table, before he lifted his cuffed hands and put them above his head. “You okay?” he asked, noting the way Magnus’ breathing had turned shallow as he took in quick breaths. “Yes,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec stood back then, taking in the sight of him fully.

 

Magnus was a _vision_ , bound, blindfolded and trusting Alec as he lay down in the middle of the table.

 

“Fuck Mags. You’re gorgeous,” he whispered in awe and saw the small smile play on his lips.

 

He reached for the feathered pen first, something of Magnus’ really, and brought it closer to Magnus.

 

“Ready?” he asked, to check in and also to warn Magnus.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus croaked.

 

Alec let the feather touch his mouth then, and Magnus jerked slightly and the soft touch, before he felt Alec trail the feather downwards, over his neck, down his chest, over his stomach and heart wrenchingly slowly all the way down and up his dick, which as already standing tall, hard and throbbing with need.

 

“Oh god,” he rasped, his body arching as Alec reached the tip of his dick before he trailed it down one leg, then the other. Alec repeated this a few times, earning gasps and moans from his boyfriend as his senses were heightened and one small touch gave him tingles all over. Alec was mindful though, and didn’t let the feather stray too close to Magnus’ sides where he knew he was ticklish. It took trust yes, to be bound like this and Alec wanted him to enjoy it, and not be constantly tensed from being afraid of being tickled.

 

Magnus could feel as Alec moved away from the table and take something else. He let out a shocked gasp when he felt a cold drop of water hit his lips. _Fuck. Ice._

Alec let a few more drops of water dribble into his mouth before he moved lower. Without warning, he let the next drop fall onto his nipples and Magnus whole body jerked and arched as he cursed. “Fuck!” he gasped, feeling a few more droplets land before and Alec placed the actual ice cube on him, circling his nipples with it.

 

“Oh my god,” Magnus hissed, before moaning as he felt his nipple being engulfed in the warmth of Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec gave his other nipple the same treatment before letting the cold droplets move down his body. As one cube melted, he reached for another and let the cold drops of water fall into Magnus’ navel before trailing lower. Magnus hissed when he felt the first one hit the tip of his dick before it trickled down. Alec let a few more hit Magnus before he engulfed his dick in his mouth, giving it some needed warmth as he lowered his mouth down its length.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted, surprised at that sudden sensation and Alec smiled, his cold hands startling Magnus as they landed on his abdomen, trying to soothe him. He bobbed his head a few times, sucking as he came up before releasing Magnus’ dick with a small pop.

 

“Nooo,” Magnus whined. “Don’t stop.”

 

“I think you need to wait a little longer baby,” Alec said huskily, his voice deep and his eyes blazed with passion. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

 

“Please darling. You’re killing me,” Magnus whispered hoarsely, writhing slightly on the table.

 

Alec reached for the last two items he had then. Warm vanilla sauce that he’d heated up in the microwave and cold chocolate sauce.  

 

He took a spoonful of the chocolate sauce first, dripping a drop onto Magnus’ lips which immediately opened as his tongue came out to taste what Alec had given him.

 

“Mmmm. Chocolate,” he moaned softly and felt a few more cold drops hit his lips.

 

“I’m going to turn you into a fucking piece of art,” Alec whispered straight into his ear and Magnus gasped as he felt his hot breath fan over his face. “God…” Magnus whispered, shocked about how Alec had found this confidence.

 

Alec started leaving cold chocolate trails, starting from Magnus right shoulder, curling it around his nipple before curving it across his chest to the other side before swinging it back around his stomach and finally ending with it stopping at the base of his dick. Looking up, he admired the ‘S’ shape he drawn and he reached for the warm vanilla sauce then.

 

Repeating the same pattern on the other side, he crossed the vanilla over the chocolate, creating a perfect symmetry of dark and light, warmth and cold on the canvas of his boyfriend.

 

Magnus was trembling on the table, trying not to squirm as he felt the range of sensations and he could predict the exact trails that Alec was going to take. The way some parts of his body felt cold, the others felt warm… it was incredible really.

 

When he was done, Alec then used the spoons to drip small drops in patterns and decorated his boyfriend’s body. Where there was a sharp curl of vanilla, he added three drops of cold chocolate. Over his nipples, he took turns to add drops of cold chocolate first before dropping some warm vanilla around it.

 

Magnus was moaning unabashedly, his arms tensed as they fought to remain where they were supposed to be. Gasping, writhing and pleading with Alec.

 

“Fuck sweetheart. You’re making me so crazy,” he whimpered, feeling a cold drop hit the centre of his chest then, before a warm one hit slightly below it.

 

Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot Cold. Hot Cold.

 

He felt the drops slowly make their way down, and gasped as every new drop hit. He knew where Alec was finally leading towards. When he finally reached his dick, Alec paused, his eyes roaming over Magnus, the way his body was arching because he knew what was coming, all tensed up with anticipation, the way his breaths were harsh and panting, and the way his hands clenched above his head. He was fucking _beautiful_ in his passion.

 

He let cold chocolate drip from his spoon then, falling onto the head of his dick and kept it up until it trailed down towards the base of his dick and repeated it with the warm vanilla.

 

“Please Alexander. Please. I can’t,” Magnus begged. It was too much. Everything was so overwhelming and he _needed_. _God_ he needed.

 

“Shh. I’ve got you baby. You’re so magnificently beautiful like this Mags, trusting me. God,” Alec whispered reverently.

 

“Please,” he whispered.

 

Alec finally stopped, admiring the white and dark against the caramel skin of his boyfriend. “So gorgeous,” he reiterated.

 

He walked up to Magnus then, and gently removed his blindfold, watching as he slowly blinked and got accustomed to light again. Helping him to lift his head slightly, Magnus’ eyes roamed over himself as he took in the patterns that Alec had drawn all over him. It was crazy. The lines were perfect. He looked like a complex piece of art about yin and yang.

 

“Wow,” he rasped.

 

Alec smiled then, still near Magnus head.

 

“Well now I gotta clean you up don’t I?” Alec said huskily.

 

“Fuck,” Magnus whimpered, and watched as Alec lowered his boxers then.

 

Alec climbed up onto the table and slowly, torturously licked his away down Magnus’ chest, pausing at times, to kiss Magnus deeply, letting him taste the chocolate and vanilla.

 

Magnus moaned and whimpered, knowing that he was going to get what he needed. Alec still, teased him, with small light licks interspaced with harder and firmer ones, causing shudders to wrack his boyfriend’s body.

 

Finally, fucking finally, he took Magnus’ dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to lave up all residue of sweetness. Sucking gently, he met Magnus’ wild eyes as he bobbed his head a few times.

 

“You’ve been so good for me Magnus. Tell me what you want baby,” Alec whispered.

 

“Fuck me,” Magnus said without hesitation. “ _Please_.”

 

So, sitting between his legs, on their dining table, Alec reached for the lube that he’d placed on one of the chairs and slicked up his fingers quickly. Magnus thrashed on the table, gasping and moaning as Alec prepared him, with one, then two and finally three fingers.

 

Adding lube to his own dick, Alec placed himself at his entrance and pushed it slowly.

 

“Yesssssssssss,” Magnus moaned loudly, finally feeling the stretch he needed. Alec lowered himself over Magnus after he finally was fully in him, bracing himself over Magnus’ head  and Magnus’ legs automatically wrapped themselves tightly around him.

 

“Okay?” he asked hoarsely.

 

“Perfect. Please darling. Move,” Magnus whispered before gasping as he felt the first thrust. His hands, still bound, came around Alec’s neck, and Magnus buried his face against Alec’s neck.

 

Alec’s thrusts started slow and easy, testing to see if Magnus was really okay.

 

“Harder Alexander. Please,” Magnus whimpered.

 

“I’ve got you. Tell me if it’s too much Mags,” Alec asked softly and thrust harder, his strokes slow but quickening steadily.

 

“Yes! Just like that darling!” Magnus moaned and gasped loudly when Alec found the spot to hit. “Right there baby,” Magnus rasped.

 

“You feel so damn good Mags,” Alec said hoarsely, as he thrusted his hips, sliding his dick in and out and feeling Magnus clench around him.

 

“Fuck. So close,” Magnus whined, and Alec reached between them then, to take a hold of his dick. He had barely given him three strokes but with his thumb brushing over his head, Magnus’ whole body arched and his mouth opened in a silent gasp as he came, hard. His release spurted between them and he unknowingly clenched around Alec, and Alec moaned.

 

“Fuck. So good. You’re so tight,” Alec whispered as Magnus trembled hard in the throes of his orgasm, gasping and panting.

 

Alec moved his hips a few more times before his own body tensed up and he came, his warmth filling Magnus.

 

“Oh my fucking god Magnus,” he moaned, before he collapsed on Magnus, turning them to their sides as he panted for air.

 

Magnus was still buried against him, breathing harshly into his neck. He whimpered as he felt Alec slip out of him, still overwhelmed by the intensity of it.

 

After he caught his breath, Alec reached for the keys to unlock Magnus, rubbing his wrists gently to get feeling back into them.

 

“You okay baby?” he asked softly, his fingers stroking Magnus’ cheeks gently.

 

“Fantastic. I don’t think I can walk though,” Magnus whispered, still breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

 

“You don’t have to,” Alec assured. “Just give me a minute k?” Alec asked.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus croaked.

 

Alec quickly dumped all the bowls into the sink before grabbing some water and bringing it into the bathroom in their room, and made quick work of switching on the tub before he went back to Magnus.

 

“Come Mags, let’s take a bath okay?” Alec whispered, hearing the soft murmur of agreement before he swept his boyfriend up into his arms and walked them to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn. 
> 
> Can't believe i wrote that. 
> 
> Holy shit. 
> 
> That was long. 
> 
> Hope yall are alive. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Thank you all for helping me reach 1900 kudos like wth?! ❤❤❤
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!
> 
> On a whole other note, I'm thinking of writing an A/B/O fic. I know there are many good ones with Alec as an omega and Magnus an alpha.. so I was thinking of switching it up? I have an interesting idea about Magnus being vulnerable as an omega. Would that be something that would interest yall?


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Magnus brings up a certain topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive comments and encouragement on the ABO fic! And wow. 1900k of kudos? You guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Been a crazy week! Finally had time to churn this out. Hope you like it!!

Magnus was boneless against Alec during their shower, spent and half asleep. Alec had guided Magnus out of the tub when they were done before gently ushering him into bed. Barely a minute later, he could hear the soft snores coming from his boyfriend and he decided that well, he didn’t need to wear the clothes he’d brought there for him. Slowly as not to jostle him, he tucked the blanket around him before climbing in next to him.

 

He pulled Magnus into his arms then, and his soft snores lulled him to sleep as well.

 

The next morning, Alec felt the shift in his arms and jerked awake as he realised Magnus was trying to slowly move out of them.

 

“Sorry love,” Magnus whispered when he realised that he’d woken Alec. “Need to go to the toilet.”

 

“Mmmm. Kay,” Alec slurred, barely awake.

 

His eyes opened again, blinking against the light when he felt the bed dip, signalling that Magnus had joined him again.

 

“Mornin’,” Alec mumbled, a soft smile gracing his face as he looked at Magnus.

 

Magnus returned his loving gaze, smiling endearingly at Alec. “Good morning darling. You sleep okay?”

 

“Mmmm,” Alec murmured in agreement. “You?”

 

“Slept like a baby,” Magnus replied.

 

“I know. You were snoring the moment you hit the bed!” Alec teased.

 

“Did not!” Magnus exclaimed, offended.

 

“You did. It was adorable. Tired you out huh?” Alec asked cheekily, his smile widening when he saw the blush start to form on Magnus’ cheeks. Magnus never really blushed.

 

“Shut up,” Magnus grumbled.

 

Alec grinned and pulled Magnus into a hug, placing a kiss into his hair.

 

“You okay though? Anything hurt?” Alec asked, moving back to take a look and rub Magnus’ wrists to check if they were okay.

 

“I’m okay sweetheart,” Magnus assured, softening at that gesture.

 

Alec swallowed slightly before meeting Magnus’ eyes nervously. “Was it okay? Last night?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Fuck Alexander,” Magnus murmured. “Last night was amazing. Beyond my wildest expectation. I _never_ expected you to do that yet. I was _incredibly_ surprised darling,” Magnus said in awe, reaching up to stroke Alec’s cheek.

 

“In a good way?” Alec asked.

 

“In the best way possible darling. It was really perfect. God. And with you? Fuck. In the middle of our apartment like that? God. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat at the table again without thinking of last night!” Magnus groaned.

 

Alec laughed. “Me too. God you were beautiful Magnus,” he whispered.

 

“Thank you Alexander. Though this had been a fantasy of mine for a long time, I never really tried it out with anyone because it does take a lot of trust to be blindfolded _and_ bound. But it was never an issue with you. And without the use of my hands or my sight… everything was just so intense,” Magnus murmured, as his fingers played with the hair on Alec’s chest.

 

Alec gently tilted is head up and kissed him slow and deep. “Thank you for trusting me baby,” he softly said.

 

“Always,” Magnus reiterated. “And while we’re on this subject… I wanted to ask you something,” Magnus said slowly.

 

“Anything,” Alec agreed. Honestly he’d tell Magnus anything.

 

“Do you have any fantasies darling?” he asked softly.

 

If he could time how fast it took for the flush to spread over Alec’s face… this would be really high on the list.

 

“Mags…” Alec whispered. _Fuck. How did he actually talk about this? He’d never really thought much about fantasies. How could he when he couldn’t even have sex?_

“Hey… Don’t be embarrassed darling. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s only me and I love you. It’s okay to talk about these things with me,” Magnus assured, taking Alec’s hand in his.

 

Alec swallowed hard before raising his eyes slowly to meet Magnus’. “I- well. I mean I don’t know how to talk about this. And… you know I’ve only just been able to… you know… have sex with you properly. I’ve not even considered fantasies before all this… because well… I couldn’t exactly have that could I?” he reasoned.

 

Magnus nodded in understanding. “I know baby. Fantasies could be something you could do whenever you’re ready. It doesn’t need to be now sweetheart. And well… it doesn’t really need to be about penetration per se,” Magnus continued, and Alec closed his eyes again, not able to believe that Magnus could be so casual about this. That it could be this easy.

 

“I mean take mine for example. It was more about experiencing different sensations while being tied and bound. It didn’t necessarily need to mean going all the way, though that was amazing,” Magnus explained, watching Alec take in this information.

 

“I’ve not really thought about anything more than going all the way with you Mags,” Alec admitted shyly. “And trying different positions,” he added.

 

“Yeah? Like what darling?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec with curiosity, wondering what his boyfriend wanted to try.

 

“Like from behind?” Alec said. “Or me riding you? I don’t know much else,” Alec whispered, slightly ashamed at his inexperience.

 

“None of that darling. We’ll explore darling. Whenever you feel comfortable enough to. Getting taken from behind darling… there’s a certain vulnerability to it- having to spread your legs open, being at the mercy of your partner and yet, being unable to see them. It’s an amazing feeling darling, but it can be incredibly overwhelming and intense,” Magnus informed Alec gently, who was hanging on to every word Magnus said.

 

Alec nodded slowly, before answering. “I’d like to try that with you one day,” he confirmed.

 

“And you riding me Alexander? It will feel more for you… because I’ll be in, deeper,” Magnus said softly,

 

“Okay,” Alec agreed, still blushing though.

 

“Anything else you’d like to try love? What about what you did with me yesterday?” Magnus asked gently.

 

“Slowly maybe? Blindfolded once and maybe bound on another occasion? But I don’t think I can go all the way with that yet Mags…” Alec rasped.

 

“I get that baby. Maybe if I use my hands and mouth on you?” Magnus asked huskily.

 

Alec nodded shyly, causing Magnus to lean in and place a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

“Anything else sweetheart?” Magnus asked.

 

“I- I’ve not really thought much about anything else Mags. What else is there?” Alec whispered.

 

“There are many love. Popular options include public sex, role playing among others,” Magnus said, casually.

 

Alec swallowed again. _Fuck public sex? God._

 

“Public?” he croaked.

 

“Yes darling. In the toilet, or with a toy in you while having dinner or outdoors in our car or outside under the stars,” Magnus said with a wink.

 

“God. I _might_ be willing. Especially that last one,” Alec muttered, his face flaming further.

 

“Roleplaying?” Alec questioned. He knew though. Popular ones. Teacher-student. Boss-secretary. Nurse-Doctor. But he wanted to know what Magnus had in mind.

 

“Of course. The tradition ones are you know… Employer and employee, student and teacher. You could pretend to be sick and I could nurse you back to health… OR,” Magnus suddenly said, getting a glint in his eyes. “I could be a customer at a restaurant who ordered all the expensive dishes and realised that I have no money to pay and the chef makes me work it off,” Magnus said huskily.

 

“Fuck Mags. Yes,” Alec rasped.

 

“Or you could go to a club order and drink a lot of drink and when the time comes to pay up, all your cards fail and you have to make it up to the club owner,” he continued.

 

“Oh god. Please stop,” Alec moaned.

 

Magnus climbed over to straddle Alec then.

 

“Stop?” he asked, rolling his hips to meet Alec’s and feeling how hard he was. “Or continue?”

 

“Fuck. _Continue_ , Please, ” Alec said hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. What did you think?
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to make you mad.

He was fuming. Raging with emotions that thrummed throughout his being. The veins in his neck were standing out in livid ridges. _How dare he? How dare they?_

He’d been good to Alec, when Alec had been so difficult. How dare he make it seem like it was his fault?

 

He’d understood that he was Alec’s first boyfriend. And he had been willing to wait. Three dates in, most people would have had sex but Alec wasn’t ready.

 

So he waited. For months. Encouraging Alec to take the next step. That it was normal and nothing to be afraid of.

 

But Alec didn’t. Alec kept pushing him away. Alec kept being a fucking tease. Alec made it so damn difficult.

 

Which boyfriend in the world waited for more than six months? No boyfriend. That was the answer.

 

And he’d been so good to him. So patient.

 

He’d loved him, taken care of him and would have taken the time to please him in bed- even if it was his first time and it hurt for everyone.

 

His lips grew thin as anger raged within him at the unjust way that he’d been treated.

 

He’d been _so_ good, waiting patiently for Alec to get there and give in to him. And that had never happened. And Alec had the _cheek_ to be upset with him! Being Alec’s first was something he looked forward to for _such_ a long time and he was _so_ certain that they were close!

 

And _yet_ , Alec hadn’t wanted to. No matter how he encouraged him. He _tried_ to show him that he needn’t be afraid. That losing their virginity was not such a big deal for men as it was for women. That Alec was being too dramatic over it.

 

He tried to show Alec how his selfishness affected him when he left their date once and slammed the door behind him.

 

He tried to convince Alec, using all methods of persuasion.

 

He tried to lighten the situation with jokes.

 

But Alec _still_ refused.

 

Well he had needs and as his boyfriend wasn’t he supposed to satisfy them?

 

And now, all he wanted was a simple dinner, to see if Alec was finally ready. To see if he’d come to his senses.

 

And he’d found Alec, the one he’d waited so patiently for, with another man, giving him what was _his_. _How dare he?_

 

He clenched his fists, his breath growing thin and ragged as his body shook with rage that was consuming him.

 

And Alec apparently had never spoken about him. _“Was he important darling?”_ Magnus had casually asked.

 

After all that they’d been for each other, Alec had hidden him like a dirty fucking secret? No fucking way. Apparently, he wasn’t even worth the mention to his ‘boyfriend’.

 

He’d shrugged when Magnus had asked him that. _Shrugged!_ After all that time they’d spent together… Alec had disregarded it- hell, he’d disregarded him like he was nothing.

 

And then, Magnus had said he didn’t know how to treat people with respect. _What the actual fuck?_

He’d been so respectful. So patient. Waiting for Alec to come to his senses. And here, Alec didn’t speak much about him and when he did, he _lied_?

 

And he’d let Magnus speak to him like that. Like he was not worthy of the respect he deserved. The man who looked like a walking circus. Him.

 

And Alec had made it worse! Defending him!

 

And Magnus has spoken to him so snidely, sneering at him when he said he had more _class_ than him. Magnus! Dressed like a peacock, he was supposed to be classier? _Than him?!_

And Alec, his sweet boyfriend then, had been so damn rude to him, telling him to get out. Embarrassing him like that after everything he’d done for him.

 

What had he done to deserve such treatment? Sure he’d been a little bit pushy towards the end but it had been justified.

 

And his colleague had asked if he should call the cops! As if Michael was some criminal.

 

He’d waited around the corner then, with a clear view of the restaurant. His stomach had been clenching with the force of his restraint. He wanted to show them what fools they were, for treating him like that.

 

But he held back.

 

They would pay. Alec would pay. Alec would give him what he deserved.

 

His eyes narrowed, dripping with spite as he watched them walk out of the restaurant an hour later, hand-in-hand, smiling at each other as if they hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

He wanted to storm straight up to them and wipe their smiles off their faces.

 

But he held back, his lips pursed with suppressed fury.

 

He followed them, at a distance, watching them as they walked towards a sandwich restaurant.

 

He rolled his neck to relieve some of the tension in them, staring daggers at them while he watched them sit down at the park, laughing.

 

Probably laughing at his stupidity. At his incompetence at not doing anything earlier.

 

His eyes blazed with fury, staring and watching how they swapped sandwiches, kissing the mess off each other’s face before biting into the swapped one.

 

What gave them the right to be so casual? So unaffected by everything when he could barely stand still?

 

Their affection was different. Alec seemed _easier_ with Magnus. What did Magnus have that he didn’t? He was better than him. He had treated Alec right. Yet, here Alec had been, taking his hand happily, places kisses against his temple, eating sandwiches while exchanging loving looks.

 

He’d never been like that with Michael. _Why the hell not?_ Because he didn’t care about him. Because he was selfish. He had taken Michael for a spin, not wanting to give him anything in return. And he’d been so good for Alec. He was a fool. Well, not anymore.

 

His time would come. He’d show them. He’d make them pay. He’d teach Alec that he wasn’t a fool. He’d get what was owed to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, i don't believe a word i just sprouted. 
> 
> I wanted to show you guys a different perspective. A skewed one. A one in denial. A one that is unable to see what they had really done to someone. I do feel that there are a lot of people like that who lack self-awareness and have the kind of arrogance that Michael has. And i wanted to show you the disturbing thoughts running through his mind!
> 
> Hope you still like me! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Also, check out my new fic!
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
> Love yall!


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a little under the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments in the last chapter! Here you'll see more glimpses of what Michael has planned!

Michael had a plan of action. The first thing he needed to do was to determine their schedule. He followed them that day, unbeknownst to them. All the way back to Alec’s apartment. He knew where Alec stayed from before and he hadn’t moved.

 

He waited though. For hours and hours, for Magnus to leave so that he could determine where Magnus lived. But he couldn’t. Magnus hadn’t left.

 

So he was staying over. Spending the night. Alec was spending the night with Magnus when he’d never spent any with him. _What the hell made Magnus so special?_

 

He gritted his teeth while clenching his teeth. He needed to know more.

 

So he took turns, watching them, coming back early in the morning to continue. He made sure he was hidden in his car, and waited to see what time Alec left for work the next day. He was there early though, from 7, trying to catch Magnus leaving as well but he never did.

 

Alec he saw, left at about 10 am. _Hmmm that was weird. What happened to Magnus? Maybe he left in the middle of the night after realising Alec wasn’t going to give him anything. That was what Alec did after all._

He’d left then, after seeing Alec leave, deciding to camp out at the restaurant to see what time he left there in the evening. He needed to form a plan after all.

 

Over the next two weeks, he thought he’d finally gotten a pattern down. Alec usually left for work about 9 or 10am. He returned at about 10pm. There are days when Magnus accompanied him but he never saw Magnus leave so that must mean he left in the middle of the night. Fridays were different though. He couldn’t really tell if there was a pattern. He worked on one, and didn’t on the other. He was off on Mondays though.

 

So now that he better understood his schedule, he set about making a plan.

 

* * *

 

Magnus left the house at 5pm, deciding to head in to Pandemonium. There were days where he didn’t need to leave the house really, especially from Sundays to Tuesdays. But that Thursday, he had to go in.

 

He felt a small tickle in his throat and hoped he wasn’t coming down with something. He had big plans that weekend. Alec and him were hosting the family on Friday and on Sunday, he’d planned to go shopping with Izzy and Maryse. _It was going to be interesting to say the least._

 

He hoped to leave work by 10pm that night, not wanting to stay till the club closed- and he hadn’t in a long time.

 

Throughout the day, the tickle in his throat became more pronounced and by 7pm, he was already fighting off shivers. _Damn it, he was falling sick._

_Maybe a quick nap would help_ , he decided.

 

* * *

 

Alec, on one of his rare days, decided to knock off work early and maybe prepare a nice meal for them at home for Magnus. He knew Magnus would have had a late lunch, and once he came back home, they could have a nice dinner together. It was late yes, but it suited them- two people who worked through dinner.

 

He managed to grab some groceries first before heading home, planning to dabble with Indonesian food tonight. He was taking a risk and hopefully Magnus would enjoy it, especially if his mother had made something like that before.

 

He did all his chopping, slicing and washing before he was ready to start cooking. Just when he was about to though, he received a call.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael had a plan in place. Tonight was the night. Alec was home, he’d seen him enter his apartment but a mere half an hour later, he rushed out, ruining his plans. Before he could follow him, Alec had already gotten into a car and driven off quickly. _Dammit._

He decided to continue his vigil, hoping that Alec had an errand to run and would be back soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alec?” Raphael had greeted and Alec’s heart immediately dropped- because the last time he’d called, Camille had done a number on Magnus and they’d taken a long time to recover.

 

“Raphael. Is everything okay? Is Magnus okay?” he blurted.

 

“Well. I think he’s sick. I went in to check on him in his office because I remember him telling me he wanted to leave early and I hadn’t heard from him in a while. I found him asleep on his desk, shivering even though he’s wearing a jacket. And he’s burning up and seems pretty out of it,” Raphael informed Alec quickly.

 

“Oh crap. Alright. I’m on my way Raph. Should be there in 15 to 20 minutes. How’s the crowd?” Alec asked.

 

“Don’t worry, there’s not many people in here yet,” Raphael explained, knowing that that was where Alec was going with this.

 

“Okay see you soon,” Alec said, before hanging up. He quickly put what he had been preparing away in the fridge before he grabbed his jacket and left.

 

He got there pretty quickly, walking straight in to Magnus’ office. He found Raphael there and an empty glass on Magnus’ table and Magnus was resting on the couch while Raphael sat at his desk.

 

“Hey Alec. I managed to get him to drink a glass of water after some cajoling and helped him move to the couch,” he added.

 

Alec nodded at him and smiled. “Thanks for taking care of him till I got here Raphael,” Alec said gratefully.

 

“It’s not a problem. Magnus is family,” Raphael affirmed.

 

“Mags? Hey baby,” Alec spoke softly as he knelt next to the couch and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, realising the feeling the burning touch. Magnus was definitely running a fever.

 

“Wake up love. I think we need to bring you to a doctor,” Alec said, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Urghhhhh,” Magnus moaned.

 

“I know baby. Come on, the faster we get to a doctor, the faster we can get home and get you back into bed,” Alec cajoled, gently helping Magnus to sit up. Magnus was still shuddering and Alec could feel the trembles, and he thought he even heard his teeth chattering.

 

“T-thank you for c-coming,” Magnus stuttered, looking a little dazed.

 

“Always love. How are you feeling?” Alec asked.

 

“Throat hurts. I-I  t-think I’m running a fever,” he said, his voice cracking.

 

“I think so too. Let’s get you out of here okay?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus nodded shakily and Alec helped him to stand slowly, watching him carefully as he got to his two feet. He seemed unsteady and weak, but he could walk. So with one arm braced around him, Alec put his jacket around him and gently guided him to his car.

 

Once he got Magnus into the car and buckled his seat belt, Alec googled for clinics that were open at that hour, finding one on the way back from the restaurant, halfway to their home.

 

A quick visit later, they knew that Magnus had a throat infection and a very high fever and they walked away with lots of medicine, that he had to take after food.

 

When they got home, Alec made Magnus lie down on their couch, while he changed the menu he had planned for the night. _Thank goodness I have fish._

He remembered a conversation with Catarina so long ago when he’d had to be in the hospital. Cat had calmed him down by telling him how Magnus was like when he was sick. And apparently, he always asked for fish soup.

 

Knowing that his throat hurt, he tried to choose soft food. He made a simply one, not knowing how Magnus would take a flavourful soup, boiling some onions, ginger and garlic first in a pot of water before adding some potatoes, carrots and fish. He tested the ingredient, making sure the potatoes and carrots were soft enough so that it wouldn’t hurt Magnus when he tried to eat them.

 

Once he was ready, he brought the soup out, placing it on their coffee table before waking Magnus up.

 

“Mags baby. Your fish soup is ready. Wake up love, you need to eat,” Alec persuaded.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Magnus croaked.

 

“Just a little baby. Come on, you need to take your medicine,” Alec coaxed.

 

Magnus sat up then, shivering slightly as he looked at the soup.

 

“You made fish soup for me,” he said, finally processing what Alec had said.

 

“Of course. I always told you I’ll take care of you when you’re sick,” Alec reminded.

 

A small smile appeared on Magnus’ face then. “Thank you. Though I don’t think I can eat much,” he whispered.

 

Slowly he reached for the bowl, but his hand shook when he took it, both from how cold he was feeling and from how weak he felt.

 

Alec quickly took over for him, deciding that he would feed Magnus instead.

 

“Let me Mags,” he cajoled.

 

“Alexander. You don’t have to really. I can feed myself- just help me to the table,” he said, embarrassed at having his boyfriend feed him this way. he didn’t want to be a burden.

 

“Magnus. Seriously. I don’t mind at all. Let me baby,” Alec entreated and Magnus gave him a resigned nod. _I mean if his boyfriend wanted to feed him, who was he to say no?_

Alec scooped a small portion with some fish onto the spoon, blowing on it gently before offering the spoon to Magnus. Magnus met his eyes as he took the spoon into his mouth with a soft look on his face. It tasted wonderful. He chewed the fish, glad that it melted so easily in his mouth before swallowing the soup, wincing at the pain he felt from his throat.

 

“Tastes good,” he praised.

 

“Hurts huh?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus answered.

 

“But you do need the food and your strength baby,” Alec convinced, and Magnus nodded again.

 

The next mouthful came with carrots, which Magnus ate and swallowed slowly again, trying to lessen pain he felt.

 

Then came the potatoes, all of which were going to help him gain strength.

 

All too soon, Magnus was shaking his head, unable to eat more. He really had no appetite.

 

“Mags. Just a little more for me please? You need a little more nutrients in you,” Alec pleaded.

 

Magnus nodded reluctantly, getting another round of fish, carrots and potatoes before he shook his head at Alec again.

 

“I can’t,” he whispered.

 

“For me? Please? I went through all this trouble to make you your favourite fish soup,” Alec said sadly, not caring about using emotional blackmail on Magnus.

 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed at that. He knew what Alec was trying to do but he was too tired to be angry. He just opened his mouth and waited for the next spoon which Alec gave him. One more round later, when Magnus shook his head for the third time, Alec finally gave it, reaching for the glass of water and the medicine Magnus had to take, giving it to him one by one as he took them.

 

“Come on darling,” Alec guided when he was done, “Let’s help you take a quick shower.”

 

Magnus shuddered even more at the thought. He hated taking showers when he was running a fever. He always made the water extra hot because that was the only way he could stomach a shower- but he knew it didn’t exactly help with a fever when his body was already hot.

 

Alec slowly helped to undress him, before undressing himself. He walked into their bathroom, and turned the shower on to a comfortable temperature before helping Magnus in.

 

Magnus was shivering more now that he was naked but he reached out to feel the temperature of the water first before stepping into the tub. It was cool to his touch and there was no way he could get in there.

 

“Alexander. Too cold,” he croaked.

 

“What? Really? It’s warm Mags,” Alec countered.

 

“Please. I can’t like this,” Magnus begged, his eyes pleading with Alec.

 

Alec considered his plea for a moment before giving in. He knew a shower that hot was not going to help with his temperature but Magnus had already taken some Panadol so his fever would come down.

 

“Alright Mags,” he agreed, turning the temperature up a little more before getting Magnus to feel it. When Magnus finally felt that he wasn’t going to freeze under the water, the water was so hot that steam was beginning to fill up the room.

 

Alec helped Magnus in and helped him to wash quickly, wanting to get him out of the shower and warm water quickly.

 

Once Magnus left the shower, the coolness of the air was more pronounced, and he shivered more. Alec worked as fast as he could to get him dry and dressed before helping him into the bed and covering him with the duvet.

 

He knew how fevers and Panadol worked.  For now, Magnus’ temperature was still high and he felt cold but the moment the medicine kicked in, he would be perspiring and would throw the covers off.

 

Placing a soft kiss against his temple, he heard Magnus give him a soft murmur and drift off to sleep.

 

Alec went back into the toilet then to finish his shower before getting into bed with Magnus again, feeling his forehead. He was pleased when he felt it slightly cooler than it was earlier.

 

* * *

 

Disappointment filled Michael when he saw Alec return two hours later with Magnus. Dammit. His plans for that night were ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know how you feel!
> 
> Let me know also if there are some things you'd like to see!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Also, check out my new fic if you haven't! I promise strength, vulnerability and hurt and comfort. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
>  
> 
> Love yall!


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is sweet AF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update here!

Alec had had to wake up many times in the night to check on Magnus. True enough, Magnus had started perspiring the moment the medicine kicked in and he’d thrown off the covers. Then, a few hours later, his fever had come back.

 

Alec heard his teeth shattering and his cold shivers woke him up and he reached over to find his forehead burning again. He covered Magnus again with the comforted and he had moaned at that small comfort before he went out to get some Panadol and a glass of water.

 

“Wake up baby, your fever’s come back,” he croaked, his voice still unused from sleep.

 

“Urrgh,” he moaned.

 

“Come on love. Let’s get some medicine in you and you’ll be feeling better soon,” Alec cajoled and nudged Magnus before supporting him and helping him sit up.

 

Handing him one tablet first, Magnus put it in his mouth and took the glass of water from Alec, swallowing it quickly before grabbing the other and doing the same. Flopping back down onto the bed, he felt back asleep, still trembling. Alec tucked the blanket around him carefully and stroked his hair lovingly, before climbing back into bed.

 

At  9am, Magnus was still sleeping soundly, and didn’t look like he would be waking up any time soon and Alec hadn’t been sure what he’d needed. He’d known about the fish soup because of Cat but not much else.

 

So he decided to give Cat a ring and find out a little more.

 

“Good morning Cat,” he greeted when she picked up.

 

“Hey Alec, how are you?” Cat asked.

 

“I’m good. I’m calling because I wanted to ask you something about Magnus. Are you busy?” he checked.

 

“Not at all. Go ahead. What did he do?” Cat said cheekily.

 

“Nothing. He’s sick actually and still asleep. He’s got a bad throat infection and a high fever,” Alec told her.

 

“I see. What do you need from me Alec? Need me to bring over food?” Cat offered.

 

“Thanks Cat. But don’t trouble yourself. I can manage. I made fish soup for him last night you know? Because I remember you talking about it before. Is there anything else that he likes or asks for when he’s sick?”

 

“Oh aren’t you a darling,” Cat whispered. “His favourite is fish soup. But he’ll also eat fish porridge. It needs to have a little bit of flavour but not so much that it’s overpowering if you want him to eat. Or you can try a wanton and fishball soup with noodles. He likes the white and really soft noodles you know?” Cat explained.

 

“Yes I think I do. Ok I can manage. Soup, porridge and fishball noodles soup. Any idea about breakfast?” he asked then, not sure if Magnus would want to have all these items for breakfast.

 

“Hmm. Usually, he takes it pretty bland. Like toast with butter and sugar. He’d love it if you get some nice brioche because he’s softer,” Cat said with a laugh.

 

“That I can do. Anything else?” Alec asked.

 

“Awww. I wish we all had you when we’re sick. Hmmm let me think… Drinks. Winter melon and chrysanthemum tea,” Catarina said, remembering that.

 

“Alright thanks Cat,” Alec said gratefully.

 

“Anytime Alec. You’re a gem. I’m glad Magnus has you,” Cat said softly.

 

“Trust me Cat, the feeling’s mutual,” Alec added before hanging up.

 

He googled to see how he could possibly make homemade tea for Magnus before he checked on Magnus again. The rest of the food, he could handle easily.

 

He’d dropped a quick text to Sean, informing him that he wouldn’t be in that day and the day after, before he checked on Magnus one last time, ensuring he was still deep asleep before leaving the house.

 

Shopping for all the ingredients took him half an hour and he quickly arrived back home to make him breakfast. Instead of toasting the toast now when Magnus was still sleeping Alec decided to cut some fruits and put it aside first so that when Magnus woke up, he could easily prepare the toast that he wanted- or any other breakfast for that matter.

 

Then, he decided to brew the tea, boiling two pots of water where he was simultaneously making the winter melon and chrysanthemum tea side by side.

 

The winter melon tea involved boiling some winter melon with raw sugar and brown sugar while the chrysanthemum tea needed him to boil fresh chrysanthemum flowers that he’d just gotten from the market. For that tea though he didn't add sugar because he knew that some people didn't have it with sugar so he waited until Magnus was awake before he could ask him.

 

When he walked into the room to check on Magnus again he found him groaning and rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be waking up and Alec smiled softly at him.

 

“Hey baby. How are you feeling?” Alec asked gently.  

 

“Morning,” Magnus rasped. “I feel horrible,” Magnus said, groaning.

 

“Awww. Come on Mags, let’s get some food into you. What would you like?” he asked.

 

“Toast. Plain toast with butter,” Magnus said hoarsely.

 

“Alright. Plain toast coming right up. Why don’t you head to the toilet first and when you’re out, breakfast will be ready,” Alec persuaded.

 

“Mmm. Kay,” he murmured, moving to slowly sit up and walk shakily into the bathroom.

 

When he came out, he saw that Alec had already arranged two plates on the dining table. On both plates there were some toast and some blueberries, raspberries and strawberries. sitting between them were also two jugs of what looked like tea.

 

“Alexander. This looks amazing. Thank you for doing this,” Magnus said hoarsely.

 

“You're welcome Magnus. I hope you like it,” Alec commented.

 

Magnus started slowly eating the toast first. He had to really chew it slowly and for a long time before he swallowed so that he wouldn't hurt his throat. The toast was nice. It was even on his favorite brioche bread. Even though he hadn't asked for fruits, he ate them anyway because Alec had gone through all that effort to cut them up for him.

 

When he was done he reached for the tea and Alec quickly explained to him that it was winter melon and chrysanthemum tea. And that was when it struck him. How the hell did Alec know what he needed?

 

“How did you know?” he asked, surprised.

 

Alec looked at him sheepishly. “I called Cat this morning,” he confessed.

 

“Oh darling,” Magnus whispered. “You went through all this effort? You had to go out didn't you? To get all these items?” Magnus asked.

 

“I did,” he admitted. “It was no trouble Magnus. I like to take care of you and I wanted to make sure I had everything you liked to make you feel better,” Alec said sincerely.

 

“ _Sweetheart_. You’re amazing,” Magnus rasped.

 

He had a glass of each tea wanting to taste what Alec had created for him. “They’re both so good love,” he praised.

 

“Thank you Magnus. I'm glad you like it,” Alec said with a smile. “Let’s get some medicine into you okay?” he then said.

 

Magnus nodded and smiled softly when Alec immediately brought him his tablets which he swallowed down with his tea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael had regrouped and turned up the next morning wanting to see his plan could be enacted that day. Again, he fumed silently in his car when he realized that Alec had changed his schedule when he saw him leaving the house casually dressed at nine in the morning. He saw him get into the car and drive off and so he decided to follow him wondering where he was going. Apparently, he was getting some groceries, before he quickly got back home. So it seemed as if Alec wasn't going into work today. They had been too many changes to his schedule recently and so Michael wondered if he needed to watch him a little bit more to find out why. He was upset yes, but that was alright, he could wait. The wait only made it sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Also, in sadder news, I'm kinda nearing the end of this fic. So if there's anything you'd like to see, do let me know!!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Also, check out my new fic if you haven't! I promise strength, vulnerability and hurt and comfort. 
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
> Love yall!


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Thank you so much for 2000+ kudos!! I'm in shock and awe really. Never thought i'd get here when i started this fic at the start of the year. You guys are the best! 
> 
> I have about 10 more chapters outlined i think. I'll update the overall count when i'm more sure. hehe
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

It took Magnus a few days to recover. Friday family night had been postponed as had the shopping he’d planned with Maryse and Izzy on Sunday.

 

Though he was feeling a lot better by Saturday night, his body was still weak and he didn’t think he’d last a robust shopping experience with the ladies. He definitely needed more energy than he had for a whole day of walking about.

 

So Sunday, Alec and him planned a day of nothingness, relaxing around their apartment. Magnus was finally up to eating better food that had more flavor that what he had been having the past few days, even if it had been by choice.

 

Alec had been absolutely wonderful. When Cat had first told him about how terrible he was when he was sick… Magnus was horrified. He hadn’t wanted to turn his boyfriend away. But when it finally happened, he honestly wasn’t going to demand anything from Alec. But Alec… had gone over his head and talked to Cat and essentially had a list of his demands whether he told him or not. And he’d gone out of the way to make sure Magnus had everything he wanted, from his tea to his freshly cooked meals. And he’d tried to make something different for every meal.

 

He knew he had been really really blessed to have Alec.

 

Alec had made Magnus stay on the sofa, while he cooked the Indonesian meal he planned for Magnus before he fell sick. Magnus was banned from the kitchen because Alec had specifically told him it was a surprise.

 

He was making Sate Kambing, which was lamb on skewers marinated in sweet kecap manis soy sauce and served with a delicious peanut gravy. Next, for the main course, he was attempting a Ayam Bakar Taliwang, which was essentially grilled chicken but with a chilli paste spread over it. A beef ribs soup was the next one he planned, which involved simmering beef ribs with a range of fragrant spices. For their vegetable, he made Acar, a kind of pickled vegetables, consisting of cucumbers, carrots and shallots which would go well with everything else.

 

As he made the various dishes, he heard Magnus commenting on how amazing everything smelled and saw him trying to take some sneaky glances at what Alec was preparing. Alec waved a finger warningly in his direction and Magnus gave him a pout as he sat back down on the sofa again.

 

“At least let me reward you later for all your effort!” Magnus then called out.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that!” Alec told him and Magnus’ smile turned cheeky.

 

“Well darling. As you make all this _delicious_ food for me, I want you to think _very_ carefully about how you’d like _me_ to reward _you_ ,” Magnus said huskily, his voice low and deep.

 

Alec knew exactly what Magnus meant and he couldn’t help his blush and his blood from rushing south.

 

“You’re evil,” he commented, glaring at Magnus.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he smirked and then winked at Alec.

 

Alec knew exactly what he wanted though. He’d been thinking about it and it was something he really wanted to try with Magnus. He hoped Magnus was up for it.

 

Once he was done, he neatly arranged all the food on the dining table before calling Magnus. Magnus practically leaped from the couch to finally get to see his meal.

 

“Wow,” he praised. “This looks wonderful!”

 

Alec slowly explained each dish to Magnus and after hearing it all, Magnus turned to him with wide eyes, full of emotion.

 

“You made Indonesian,” he stated.

 

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to make it for you,” Alec said softly, watching Magnus carefully.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered. “I think my Mom used to make some of these,” he said in shock.

 

“Yeah? I was hoping that you’d have eaten this when you were young. Which ones baby?”

 

“The sate. The grilled chicken. The Acar definitely,” he said with a reverent smile.

 

“Then you have to try them and tell me what you think,” Alec said excitedly as he pulled out a chair for Magnus.

 

Magnus started with the Sate, moaning the moment he bit into it.

 

“Alexander. This is amazing!!” he praised.

 

“Yeah? Does it taste like what you remember?” he asked eagerly.

 

“It’s better,” Magnus smiled, reaching out to try the soup next.

 

“Ohhh. This is so soothing. I love it. I can’t remember if I’ve ever tried this but there’s something vaguely familiar about it,” he informed Alec, his smile brilliant and his eyes were sparkling in delight.

 

“Mmmmmmm. Oh god. Fuck. This. Is. So. Good,” he moaned as he tried the chicken. “I think I need to reward you for a whole month love,” he winked.

 

Magnus continued to moan and groan throughout the meal as he appreciated every morsel that Alec made for him and soon they were done.

 

Magnus insisted on washing up and made Alec sit on the sofa this time and happily told him he was now banned from the kitchen. It didn’t take too long and once he was done, he wiped his hands before walking to Alec and climbing onto his lap.

 

Alec’s hands immediately grabbed his waist to hold him as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Magnus slowly leaned forward to take Alec’s lips in a slow kiss, reveling in the taste of this wonderful man.

 

He slowly placed small, loving kisses all over his face, moving towards his ears before taking his ear lobe into his mouth.

 

Alec hissed at that sensation as Magnus sucked gently.

 

“Are you ready for your reward now?” he asked, his voice deep and sultry, falling straight into Alec’s ear an making goosebumps appear all over his neck and arms.

 

“God Magnus. Yes,” he moaned.

 

“Tell me what you what darling,” Magnus whispered, and Alec closed his eyes as a blush overtook his face.

 

“Aw sweetheart. I love it when you blush for me,” Magnus praised, fueling the blush. “But you don’t have to feel embarrassed. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he said huskily, rolling his hips to feel Alec’s erection and they both moaned softly when he did.

 

“Magnus. Fuck. I want you to… I want you to…,” Alec stammered.

 

“You what me to?” Magnus asked, as his eyelids lowered and he looked at Alec through his eyelashes while placing wet kisses all over his neck.

 

“Take me. From behind,” Alec whispered, shyly.

 

“Are you sure sweetheart?” Magnus leaned back up to look into Alec’s eyes, his tone serious.

 

“I am. I trust you,” Alec said softly, smiling tenderly at Magnus.

 

“Alright. Then let’s take this to the bedroom darling,” Magnus rasped as he climbed off Alec’s lap and offered him his hand which Alec took firmly.

 

They undressed each other slowly, taking their time and pausing to kiss each other deeply as Magnus pushed them both onto the bed and climbed over Alec once they were naked.

 

He let their dicks brush against each other while he used his mouth to suck, lick and kiss Alec’s neck, making him a moaning and writhing mess.

 

When he felt that it was time, he slowly got off the bed to get the lube before turning to look at Alec, smiling at how gone he already looked with his eyes glazed and his hair messy.

 

“Turn over for me?” he asked softly, and saw the way Alec swallowed nervously before he did as he asked. Magnus climbed onto the bed again behind Alec. Alec felt more vulnerable and exposed lying there like that, his legs spread and everything exposed this way. It was more intense. And a different kind of intimacy.

 

Magnus placed a soft kiss on his butt, and Alec jerk a little at that sudden sensation.

 

“You okay?” he checked.

 

“Yeah. Nervous,” Alec said hoarsely.

 

“Sweetheart. I know. This position makes you feel vulnerable especially because you don’t know what to expect. So there’s no shame in asking me to stop and letting me know if you need to turn over okay?” he assured Alec.

 

“I know. I trust you Magnus. I want this with you. Just talk to me and tell me what you’re doing okay?” he asked softly.

 

“Of course, Alexander. You talk to me too and tell me if it’s too much okay?” Magnus requested.

 

“I will.”

 

“Alright. I’m going to start prepping you now okay?” Magnus warned him and Alec nodded.

 

Alec heard the sound of the lube opening and Magnus squeezing some onto his fingers and braced himself.

 

“Ready sweetheart? One finger first?” Magnus asked.

 

“Y-yeah. Okay,” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus went slow, letting Alec feel him on the outside first, circling his hole a few times. An involuntary shudder went through him.

 

“I’m right here baby. Relax for me,” Magnus guided before increasing the pressure slightly and entering Alec slowly. He unhurriedly moved his finger in and out, going deeper each time while he listened to Alec breath.

 

His breath had hitched at first, before it evened out and turned deeper. He could feel the way his muscles had clenched around him before they slowly started to relax. “Good darling?”

 

“So good,” Alec groaned, as his body started to relax on the bed while his ass remained high for Magnus.

 

“Two fingers now?” Magnus asked gently.

 

“Yes. Please,” Alec begged.

 

“I’ve got you baby,” Magnus assured before slowly starting to prep him with two fingers. “Deep breath and push out against me Alexander,” he guided and praised him when he did exactly that.

 

“That’s it. Perfect sweetheart,” Magnus whispered as Alec moaned at the fuller feeling.

 

Magnus took his time, turning his fingers and scissoring them slightly, all while listening to Alec’s cues. He was moaning louder now, his hands clutching the pillow on which his head lay.

 

Two soon became three, and Alec was trying hard not to move, though Magnus could feel the way his body trembled.

 

“Fuck!” he cried when Magnus started aiming for that spot that would give him immense pleasure. “Oh god Mags!”

 

“I know Alexander. Feels amazing doesn’t it?” Magnus asked.

 

“So good!” Alec moaned, closing his eyes and just giving in to the sensations that Magnus was wrecking him with.

 

“Please Mags. Need you. Please,” Alec begged. He was ready. He knew he was.

 

“You still sure about this?” Magnus asked one last time as he slicked up his own dick and stroked himself.

 

“Yes. God yes,” Alec burst out.

 

“Alright. Breathe for me Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he gently started to push his head in.

 

“Push out for me,” he guided. “There we go,” he praised as he felt the resistance give way as Alec allowed him in. “That’s it love.”

 

Alec was a moaning mess on the bed, gripping the sheets with everything he had. It was so intense, not being able to see Magnus or what he was doing. All he could do was feel. Feel the way his dick stretched him wide. It was overwhelming. Beautifully so.

 

“You okay?” Magnus asked once he was fully seated in Alec. His hands were gripping his hips, his fingers gently soothing him.

 

“Yeah. You can move. Slow. Please,” Alec whispered.

 

“I’ve got you baby,” Magnus assured and started his first, shallow and tentative thrust.

 

“Oh god!” Alec exclaimed.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. Intense. So deep,” Alec rasped.

 

“I know. And you’re doing so well,” he praised and slowly continued, giving him longer thrusts as he withdrew more but still moving slowly to let Alec get accustomed to the sensation.

 

Alec moaned deeply and lengthily against the pillow, gripping in tightly in his fists.

 

“Magnus… god,” he rasped, as he felt Magnus start to increase his speed, his balls and thighs slapping against him, the sound deafening in the silent room.

 

“Fuck Alexander. You feel so good,” Magnus gasped, feeling the way Alec clenched around him.

 

He let go his hip and used his hand to deliver a spank against his ass.

 

Alec let out a loud, strangled gasp, the spank shocking him. “God!” he cried.

 

“Good?” Magnus checked.

 

“Yes yes yes!” he whined incoherently.

 

Magnus thrusted faster, randomly spanking Alec, sometimes light, and sometimes a little harder.

 

Alec was gasping and moaning in wild abandon now, struggling to hold on.

 

“Magnus. Close,” he gasped.

 

Magnus sat back on his heels then and lifted Alec up, guiding him so that he was practically sitting on his lap as Magnus slammed into him. Magnus held him tight against him with one hand, knowing that Alec liked that and Alec let his head fall back onto his boyfriends shoulder his eyes closed as he trusted his boyfriend completely.

 

Magnus, with his other hand, reached for Alec’s dick and gave him fast and light strokes, making sure his thumb ran over his head. He felt Alec’s body tremble hard as his hands came up to hold on to the one Magnus had around him.

 

“Oh god Magnus. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god,” Alec whimpered.

 

“That’s it Alexander. Come for me. I’ve got you,” Magnus whispered straight into his ear and Alec let go, convulsing and shuddering hard in Magnus’ grasp as streaks of his hot, white come erupted on them and the bed. He clenched hard around Magnus as he came and he felt Magnus strangled gasp as well before his thrusts grew shaky and wild and he came inside his boyfriend, burying his head against his shoulder while his breath hitched and his chested heaved, trying to take in air.

 

They remained like that for a moment, both trembling and catching their breath, holding on to each other while they recovered, both upright.

 

“You okay sweetheart?” Magnus asked lovingly, giving his hands a squeeze.

 

“Fucking hell Magnus. I’m dead. You killed me,” Alec croaked.

 

Magnus let out a small chuckle at his boyfriend’s dramatics. He was rubbing off on him.

 

“It was perfect Magnus,” he said, seriously then.

 

“That’s good. You were perfect,” he whispered. “I’m going to pull out okay?” Magnus warned him as slowly lifted Alec slightly off him before they both collapsed on the bed, panting.

 

“We need a shower. And clean sheets,” Magnus commented.

 

Alec groaned. “Can’t. Move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Let me know!!  
> Also, do let me know if there're things you'd like to see!!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Also, check out my new fic if you haven't! Alec and Magnus throw all stereotypes about A/B/O to the wind and get closer to each other. Chapter 5 is now up!
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
> Love yall!


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec plus kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've been so busy at a wedding and i'm travelling this weekend! More updates next week! 
> 
> Hope you like this though! Love yall and thank you for being so patient!

After Magnus had recovered, that following Tuesday, they’d arranged another day with the kids through Cat. This time, they decided that they’ll meet the same group and Alec would conduct some cooking lessons with them.

 

They’d also decided that they would move around and interact with the pairs of students, keeping conversations short and showing concern for them, allowing them to ask both Alec and Magnus questions about cooking, or otherwise.

 

He remembered some of their names from before. Michael. Henry. Judy. Adam. Sophia. And Lee. The boy who had been sexually abused. The one who had also asked at the end if Alec would teach them cooking. And Alec had assured him that he would. All of them had been through so much and didn’t have many adults who shown them care. They also didn’t have many role models as Cat had mentioned. So they both found pleasure in working with kids.

 

They were going to be working with the six of them again which was easily managed. Three pairs plus Alec and Magnus would be a nice, intimate session. Seeing how this went, Alec wouldn’t mind coming back to continue working with other groups of kids as well.

 

Alec had decided on something simple for them to try cooking. He was going to teach them to prepare tom yum soup with prawns, a mango salad, an olive fried rice with chicken, and basil and lemongrass pork ribs. He’d chosen these on purpose, since they were easy enough to handle, and difficult to get wrong as long as they followed the steps. He’d wanted them to have a boost of confidence and feel proud of their dishes so nothing too complicated.

 

He got the ingredients delivered straight to the home where they had decided to meet that Tuesday. Alec and Magnus went in earlier to set up, dividing all the portions into four sets- one for them to demonstrate and the other for the three pairs of students.

 

Soon the students arrived with Cat, and Alec and Magnus had their game faces on, smiling brightly at the students as they greeted them by name. The greetings they received back in return varied- some were soft and shy, while others were enthusiastic and grinned widely at them.

 

“Alright guys. We’re really happy to be here to meet you today. Shall I let the handsome chef over here tell you what we’re making today?” Magnus teased as he fluttered his eyes at Alec exaggeratedly and a few giggles erupted.

 

Alec rolled his eyes but had an affectionate smile on his face as a blush stained his cheeks.

 

“Hey everyone. Like he said, we’re so glad to be here. I selected a few dishes I thought we could try together. We’ll be making a Prawn Tom Yum Soup, Mango Salad, Olive Fried Rice with Chicken and Basil and Lemongrass Pork Ribs,” Alec informed them.

 

Their eyes widened in shock, that they were making that many, and excitement, since the dishes sounded really good.

 

“Some of these dishes are what we sell at Lightwood’s Collision of Worlds so I’m essentially giving away state secrets over here today,” he continued and dropped them a wink.

 

Magnus on the other hand, stood menacingly next to him with his hands on his hips and silently dragged his finger across his throat while trying to look threatening. _If you tell anyone, you’re dead_ , the look said.

 

A boy snorted as a few others giggled quietly at his gesture and Alec swung his head to look at his boyfriend who immediately feigned innocence. The kids were openly laughing at them now while Cat just shook her head wryly at her friend’s antics.

 

“Alright. First up, let’s get started on the soup,” Alec smiled as they gathered round to watch.

 

Alec pointed out the various ingredients which had already been separated into the correct quantities on the plates.

 

Next he thought them how to devein a prawn before handing out the recipe to all of them and taking them through the steps needed to make the soup. Leaving his to simmer on the stove, he dismissed the rest of them so that they could help prepare their own dish.

 

The girls, Judy and Sophia, paired up and got started immediately, following the recipe easily. They took turns to read the steps and prepare the ingredients and worked pretty well together.

 

Both Alec and Magnus praised them as they walked around, commenting on how easily they managed to prepare their ingredients.

 

Henry and Michael were slightly slower, with Henry taking the lead. Magnus walked around to them, noticing that, and decided to chat with Michael a little.

 

“Hey Michael you alright?” he asked softly.

 

“Yeah. I’m just not good at this so I don’t mind if Henry does it,” he replied sheepishly.

 

“Aww. You should try! Come on. I’ll teach you. I was pretty bad myself when I first started but I slowly learnt! You’ll never learn if you don’t try,” he encouraged with a bright smile.

 

Henry also gave him a reassuring smile and handed the knife over to him while they both praised him as he sliced the mushrooms, albeit a little slowly.

 

Meanwhile, Alec with Adam and Lee. Lee was very enthusiastic and excited and easily started focusing on some of the ingredients while Adam tried to devein a prawn.

 

Alec saw that he was getting a little frustrated as he wasn’t too confident in handling a knife. He was about to guide him when the prawn slipped from his hand and flew off the table. Adam let out a grunt of defeat as he flushed in embarrassment even as Lee tried to reassure him and encourage him.

 

Alec made his presence known and smiled at Adam softly. “You okay over here?”

 

“I’m so terrible at this. I’m terrible at everything,” Adam whispered sadly, his chest heaving.

 

“Hey. Don’t say that! You’re really good at so many things! Remember when you helped me calm down that day?” he asked.

 

Adam turned his sad eyes to him. “Yeah. But that was nothing. Anyone could have done that,” Adam said sullenly.

 

“No. You’re the only one who has ever done that so easily,” he said quietly and Adam’s eyes swung to Lee’s.

 

“You’re good at many things,” he continued, his eyes serious.

 

Alec felt that he was intruding on a private moment between them, but felt that it might be odd to step away. He wanted to encourage Adam as well and build up his self-esteem, one that was clearly lacking in the boy who he remembered to be the one to comfort Lee after he had asked if Alec how Alec had managed to overcome his intimacy issues after being assaulted.

 

“Now Adam, deveining a prawn is not that easy but like most things in life, if you persevere, and keep trying, you’ll get it. Just like Magnus over here,” he called out, his volume increasing and getting the attention of the rest.

 

“The first time Magnus tried to cook for me,” he started, his eyes tender as they met his boyfriend’s. “I had a shock of my life when I came home. He had cabbage in his hair, red eyes from crying, and eyeliner staining his cheeks and he had cut his thumb!” Alec exclaimed as the rest of them looked at him, riveted.

 

Magnus knew though, where Alec was going with the story and why he was telling it so he grinned at Alec, remembering that day.

 

“Now though, he’s improved so much with practice and can make Mie Goreng so much faster and it tastes fantastic!” Alec praised.

 

“Yeah. It really was that horrible,” Magnus affirmed as a few students caught his eye. “And none of you have cut your fingers so you guys are fantastic!”

 

Alec turned back to Adam then, who was smiling nervously at him. “Want me to teach you again?”  
he offered.

 

Adam nodded and Alec gently guided his hands on how to hold the prawn and the knife, patiently taking him through it.

 

Adam’s smile when he successfully deveined the next prawn was victorious and he turned to smile brilliantly at Alec and Lee.

 

“Well done Adam. That’s great. Keep trying okay?” Alec praised and got a quick nod from Adam.

 

“You’re good!” Lee exclaimed and hugged him quickly and Alec left them to continue. _These two were on their way to either becoming best friends or boyfriends. Maybe both,_ he thought to himself.

 

Soon, all three pairs had their soups on the stove, and Alec taught them how to make the Mango salad next. Since they were using a grater, the ingredients were quickly prepared and the instructions easily followed. The pork ribs were easily marinated and placed in the oven next before they moved on to their final dish, the olive fried rice with chicken.

 

Alec took them through the correct techniques of cutting and mincing onions and garlic before easily bringing them through the rest of the steps before getting them to try it themselves. He wanted all of them to try both techniques so he walked around to give them feedback and praised them as they did as he asked. Adam, he noticed, was focused and did a lot better with the boost in confidence that the earlier task had given him. Lee also had soft words of encouragement for him which he acknowledged with a shy smile.

 

Soon, the scintillating aromas from the various dishes were filling the room as they finished, the only advice needed was whether or not their rice was done and if it could be taken off the stove. Magnus and Alec walked around to taste the various dishes, moaning and groaning their compliments for how tasty the food was.

 

The kids looked at them in disbelief and wonder when they realised that their food actually tasted good. Soon, they all sat down together around a long table to have their lunch while their elated conversations filled the air. They commented on their favourite dishes and what they liked about each one and which ones were the easiest to make and Alec loved that they all enjoyed themselves and were eager to try again. He had really wanted them to feel good about themselves and see that it wasn’t so difficult so it really pleased him.

 

All to quickly, it was time for them to leave and they bid them farewell, promising to come back again with new things for them to do together.

 

After they left, Magnus grinned at Alec and placed a hard kiss against his lips.

 

“You were amazing with them darling,” he commented.

 

“So were you Mags,” he affirmed, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Magnus asked after a while.

 

“Yeah? I mean I’d like to… one day,” Alec confirmed slowly, a little shy. He could totally see himself, having kids with Magnus, coming home to him as well. But he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. They weren’t even engaged yet.

 

“Me too,” Magnus said softly, and his eyes said a lot more. _With you._ “Have you thought about whether you’d like to adopt a older or younger kid?” he asked then.

 

“Hmmmm,” Alec murmured. “I always thought I’d adopt a baby first you know? But now… after working with these kids and seeing how they need love and support more than anything… I wouldn’t be opposed to adopting an older kid too,” he said carefully, watching Magnus carefully.

 

Magnus’ smile reached his eyes then. “I feel the same way,” he whispered, taking hold of Alec’s hand.

 

Alec gave him a squeeze, understanding and agreeing with Magnus. He knew what Magnus was saying. They understood each other. _They’d love to adopt kids one day. When they were ready. And they were more than willing to keep their options open._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about it! and if you have any requests, let me know!! 
> 
> I'm almost done with this fic i think and if you notice, a chapter count has been added. It may change... i'm not sure. We'll see how it goes! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Also, check out my new fic if you haven't! Alec and Magnus + A/B/O with a little twist! Hurt & comfort & a whole lot of looking out and taking care of each other! Chapter 6 is now up!
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
> Love yall!


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of smut. Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Like really. Read alone. At home. You've been warned.

 

Michael had been observing them for days. He’d seen how Alec had stayed home. He’d seen how he had left for work a couple of days later, after his grocery store visit. And then one day, he’d seen both Magnus and Alec leaving together and followed them, realizing that they headed to a Children’s Home. Magnus hadn’t returned with Alec the previous night. He’d seen Alec come back alone. Yet here Magnus was, leaving with Alec, early that morning.

 

Were they living together? That would explain a lot. The wheels in his head began turning. The times he’d seen them return together. The times he saw Magnus stay the night but never leave the next morning even when Alec did.

 

Fucking hell. That made sense.

 

Now that he had this theory, he vowed to find proof. To be certain. Maybe Alec wouldn’t have done this to him. Maybe he was still the same Alec he was with him. He wouldn’t have right?

 

So the next few days, his plan changed slightly. He needed to have a resolution, a conclusion. His focus turned to Magnus’ schedule instead, determined to ascertain if they were in fact, living together.

 

Because the thought of getting that confirmation, sent waves of fury down his entire body. He hoped, for Alec’s sake, that they weren’t. That he hadn’t even allowed Michael up to his apartment so often and yet he’d allowed this man to fucking live there.

 

* * *

 

Alec had a game plan that day. He’d packed a special bag and planned it to be a surprise for Magnus. A while ago, Magnus had asked him about his fantasies and even suggested a few. Well, today he planned to make some of those things happen.

 

Magnus was planning to come in and work at his restaurant that day. They were going to have dinner there before heading home too as he didn’t need to be at the club that day.

 

He hoped Magnus would play along.

 

They arrived at a little after 10 and Alec, after dropping Magnus off and kissing him slowly on the lips, walked off to make a drink for Magnus.

 

When he brought it out again, Magnus had already set up his laptop comfortably and perked up when he saw the drink Alec had created for him.

 

“Mmmmm,” he moaned as he drank it. “It tastes wonderful darling,” he praised.

 

“Good. I’ll be out again later for lunch okay? Let any of my staff know if you want a refill,” Alec commented.

 

Magnus tilted his head up for a kiss which Alec gladly gave him before they both started their work.

 

At lunch, Alec brought out some Indian food. It was a simple lunch with some chicken briyani, pineapple and cucumber salad and a fish cutlet.

 

“Oh darling, that smells heavenly,” Magnus groaned, putting away his laptop.

 

“Hungry?” Alec asked as he placed both plates in front of them.

 

“Famished!”

 

“Good. Let’s eat then baby,” Alec suggested.

 

They took their time eating, making light conversation with Magnus updating Alec about what he’d been doing for the club and Alec telling Magnus the rest of preparation that needed to be done for the food.

 

After lunch, Alec stood up to clear their plates and kissed Magnus’ cheek before heading back to the kitchen.

 

He gave it about an hour, before he grabbed some items from the bag and walked back to the private room, wearing his chef’s coat this time.

 

“Good afternoon sir, I’m the Chef here. I heard you had some problems paying the bill for the food and drinks you’ve been having?” he asked.

 

Magnus, had been smiling up at Alec’s arrival, appreciating him in his formal black coat before a shocked expression crossed his face.

 

He then remembered the conversation they’d had a couple of weeks earlier. Role playing. A customer who couldn’t pay the chef at a restaurant. _Fucking hell._

Alec saw the exact moment Magnus understood what was happening.

 

“No Chef. I’m sorry. I forgot my wallet. Maybe if you let me go home first…” Magnus said slowly.

 

“No. That’s not the way it works here. If you can’t pay… I have to call the authorities,” Alec said firmly.

 

“Please chef. I’ll lose my job. Please… it was an honest mistake. I’ll do anything…” Magnus begged even as his pupils began to dilate. He’d never expected Alec to dare to do this. Fuck. In his restaurant in broad daylight? What exactly had he planned?

 

“Anything you say?” Alec appeared to be thinking it over.

 

“Anything,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Come with me,” Alec said softly but firmly, grabbing Magnus’ elbow and guiding him out, towards the washrooms in the dining area. He knew they’d be alone because no one used it now… all staff used the ones at the back. This was meant only for the guests.

 

Alone in the toilet, Alec pulled Magnus into one of the cubicles and locked the door, before turning to face his boyfriend.

 

“Strip,” he commanded and saw the way Magnus swallowed hard.

 

Slowly, Magnus began removing his shirt and pants, hanging it on the hook behind the door.

 

“Turn around and face the wall,” Alec instructed. “Hands on the wall.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes and did as he asked.

 

“You thought you could get away with not paying huh?” Alec whispered before he spanked Magnus.

 

Magnus gasped, the touch shocking him.

 

“N-No chef,” he stammered, getting another spank.

 

“I know just what to do with you,” Alec muttered. “People who come in here, getting pleasure from my food and not paying me. Well it’s time I controlled and took away some of that pleasure isn’t it?” Alec said fiercely.

 

“Yes chef. Please,” Magnus begged, already so hard. He never expected his shy Alec to be able to do this. And fuck did it turn him on.

 

He heard Alec opening something and tensed, wondering what else Alec had planned.

 

“Oh god,” he whispered as he felt his cheeks being parted and a wet finger probing his hole.

 

“Okay?” Alec asked quietly. He wanted Magnus’ permission.

 

“Yes,” Magnus whimpered.

 

Slowly, the finger circled him before pushing in. Magnus was tight so Alec took his time, moving gently to stretch him out, rocking his finger. He removed it slowly and entered him with two once he felt Magnus was stretched enough and Magnus moaned softly.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

 

“Feel good?” Alec asked.

 

“So good,” he confirmed, breathlessly.

 

“Wonderful. I know just how to make you pay back all the pleasure you got from my food,” Alec rasped as he started scissoring his fingers.

 

“Please,” Magnus begged.

 

Alec pulled out his fingers, and removed the prostrate massager from his pocket. It was something they hadn’t tried before yet. It came with grooves that would vibrate and a remote that Alec would keep.

 

Magnus gasped loudly as he felt it being pushed in and realized almost immediately what it was. He’d selected it after all.

 

“Oh god,” he moaned, feeling the slow stretch. Once it was all it, Alec made him turn around and looked at him carefully.

 

He was panting, his eyes hazy with arousal as he looked back at his fully dressed boyfriend.

 

Keeping his eyes on him, Alec slowly unbuckled his belt before pulling down his zipper. Reaching in, he pulled his own hardness out of his underwear, watching as Magnus looked down and up at him again.

 

“Kneel,” he instructed and Magnus fell to his knees immediately, in front of his favourite cock.

 

“You’re gonna suck and swallow and give me back some of the pleasure you so selfishly took for yourself earlier,” he whispered.

 

“Yes. Yes chef,” Magnus nodded and leaned forward, taking his dick into his mouth and moving down all the way to his hilt.

 

“God,” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus began sucking enthusiastically, bobbing his head as he sucked Alec’s dick. He let his tongue come out and lick long strokes, swirling around the head before his lips sucked on them, earning a groan from Alec.

 

“I’m not going to last,” Alec whispered, staring at his naked boyfriend. He still couldn’t believe this was happening and they were doing this at his restaurant.

 

Magnus, hearing that, took Alec deep into his mouth and swallowed around him. Alec was a goner.

 

“Fuck. I’m going to. Swallow baby. Don’t make me messy,” he rasped before coming down Magnus’ throat.

 

Magnus’ beautiful eyes, lined with black eyeliner and a bronze eye shadow met his and held his gaze as he swallowed, causing Alec to groan.

 

As he finished, Alec zipped himself again and made himself presentable, asking Magnus to do the same. He hadn’t planned on getting a blowjob but Magnus had just been too damn hot.

 

Once Magnus was dressed, Alec took out the remote, letting Magnus’ eyes fall over it.

 

“You pleased me yes. But I don’t think it’s enough to get you out of paying for that meal yet,” he commented softly as he pressed the button.

 

Magnus’ knees almost gave way at that sudden shock of vibrations inside him and Alec caught him, pulling him against him and supporting him. All too soon, it turned off, and Magnus whimpered.

 

“You’re going to stay in that room, for my pleasure. I’m going to tease you all day baby, and see that you don’t get pleasure from this,” Alec whispered, straight into his ear and Magnus whimpered.

 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Just don’t call the cops.”

 

Alec walked Magnus into the private room again and Magnus gingerly sat down, looking at Alec. Watching him, Alec pressed a button again as a slow vibration started in Magnus, making him gasp and grip the table hard. He could see how hard Magnus was in his pants and planned to give him some relief soon, even though he said he wouldn’t.

 

“Stay here until I’m ready for you,” he said softly. “And ask someone to get me if you need anything,” he added before turning around and walking out.

 

Magnus put his head on the table and breathed deeply. Alec was fucking going to kill him.

 

But fuck if he wasn’t enjoying every moment of this.

 

* * *

 

Magnus slowly resumed his work again, though the pressure inside him was a constant reminder of what was inside him. It was about an hour later when he gasped, feeling it spur back to life on a low setting before it eased up, just as Alec walked back in.

 

“And how are we?” Alec asked, walking in to stand beside Magnus.

 

“Alexander. Please,” Magnus turned his yearning eyes to him. He needed to come so bad.

 

“Not yet. I think you can go a little more. Think you can be good for me?” Alec asked softly.

 

Magnus swallowed heavily. _Fucking hell. Alec. He never knew. He was a goddamn tease._

“I think you need to be punished a little more don’t you? After all… this is one of the best restaurants in the city,” he commented.

 

And yet, he waited. He waited for Magnus to say something. If it was too much, he’d call it off right now and let him come. But if he liked it…

 

“How long?” Magnus rasped.

 

“Another hour,” Alec said, watching him carefully.

 

“Okay,” he croaking, moaning as it came to life again. “God Alexander…”

 

“You’re doing so well,” Alec praised, breaking character for a moment. He needed Magnus to know that though.

 

Magnus groaned at that and then noticed the drink Alec had brought in with him.

 

He reached out and took a few gulps.

 

“Promise me you’ll call me if you need me?” Alec whispered.

 

“I will,” Magnus said softly and took deep breaths once Alec left.

 

Orgasm denial was something he knew that would reap major rewards in that hour and he was all for it. But out here, in public… at Alec’s restaurant nonetheless… he couldn’t help his arousal from spiking.

 

He took another slow, long sip of his drink and forced his mind to turn back to his work.

 

The hour was torturous. Alec was a fucking bastard. He turned it on 5 times, almost every 10 minutes and each time, he chose a different speed or rhythm. It pushed and worked Magnus, higher and higher and he’d almost came the last time.

 

When Alec walked in precisely an hour later, Magnus almost moaned in relief. He’d been hard for so damn long and he needed relief.

 

“You okay?” Alec asked, looking at his flushed boyfriend.

 

“ _Please_. Please Alexander. I can’t. I need to come,” Magnus whispered.

 

“You’ve been so good. I think you deserve a reward,” Alec affirmed, taking the seat next to Magnus and pulling his hand, guiding him onto his lap.

 

With one hand he held Magnus close, and his legs were draped over the side of the chair as Magnus clutched his jacket, burying his face again Alec.

 

“Please,” he whispered again.

 

“I’ve got you,” Alec assured and with his other hand turned the massager on again, this time on a higher setting.

 

Magnus gasped against Alec before he moaned, clutching at him harder. “Oh god,” he gasped.

 

“I know. You’re going to come for me okay Mags? You deserve it,” Alec whispered, holding him tight. “I’m right here baby.”

 

Magnus was a shaking, shivering mess against him. He was so damn close.

 

“Alexander…” he whimpered quietly, knowing that he couldn’t be too loud.

 

“It’s okay Magnus. Let go,” he cajoled.

 

He felt the way Magnus’ body tensed up, so close to falling over so he decided to help him, reach down to palm his dick through his pants. Once. Twice.

 

And then watched as his boyfriend let go, arching in his arms and trembling against him as his mouth opened in a silent gasp and he came.

 

Small whimpered escaped him as he came hard before he shook violently in Alec’s arms. Alec switched off the massager, and held the shivering man against him, whispering to him softly.

 

“Shhhh. You did so well Mags,” he said softly, still holding him tight.

 

“God Alexander,” Magnus whimpered.

 

“Good?” he asked.

 

“So fucking good,” Magnus babbled.

 

Alec held him for a lot longer, rocking him slightly as he came down from that amazing high.

 

Slowly, Magnus sat up, his legs moving down to the floor even as he still sat on Alec.

 

“You certainly surprised me darling. I don’t think I’ve ever been shocked more,” he confessed.

 

“In good ways?” Alec whispered.

 

“The best,” he replied.

 

“The days not over yet you know…” Alec said cheekily.

 

“You have more planned?” Magnus whispered.

 

“Yeah. Later though. You okay with keeping it inside you or you want me to take it out?” Alec asked gently.

 

“Are you gonna turn it on again?” Magnus asked. “Because I can’t if you turn it on. That was… really intense. I need a while…” he said slowly, blushing slightly.

 

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to,” Alec affirmed, reaching up to cup Magnus’ cheek.

 

“Okay. Then leave it in,” he requested. “Though I think I’ve ruined my pants,” he added.

 

Alec looked down to see a wet spot on his pants and knew Magnus needed to clean up.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you to the toilet and you can clean up,” he suggested, before he led the way, making sure to stand in front of Magnus to hide him from anyone who could be walking by.

 

Magnus did his best to clean himself up but he knew the wet patch on his pants was going to leave a mark. At least until he washed it. Once he made himself presentable, Alec walked him back to his seat and gave him a slow, deep kiss.

 

“Let’s have dinner out okay?” Alec said softly and Magnus smiled at him lovingly.

 

“Okay,” he agreed, placing another quick kiss against Alec before he left.

 

At six, Alec and came back in, dressed ready to head out, with bags in his hand for their dinner he presumed.

 

Magnus took one of the bags from Alec, holding it discreetly over his front as Alec smirked at him.

 

“Shut up. It’s all your fault,” he said grumpily.

 

“I know,” Alec said, his smile widening.

 

Alec drove them out to the cliffs, parking the car such that they could sit behind it and watch the sunset. He laid out a mat and put the food on it and Magnus sat down and sighed happily.

 

It was nice really, drinking a bottle of wine, having their Chinese food that Alec had prepared as they watched the sun fade into the horizon.

 

Their dinner finished quickly, and soon they were just lying against each other, cuddled up on the blanket, watching the stars slowly glimmer to life.

 

“You know. I did have one more part planned for this evening,” Alec said huskily, turning to look at Magnus.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus said softly, his eyes roaming over Alec’s face.

 

“Under the stars,” he continued, his voice going deeper.

 

“Really?” Magnus whispered. Alec was really breaking all boundaries today.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered slightly shyly, turning to straddle Magnus.

 

Slowly, he lowered his head, kissing Magnus slowly and tenderly, taking his time to taste his boyfriend’s lips. Their lips moved against each other, gently and with familiarity. He tugged Magnus’ lower lip into his mouth, and Magnus moaned softly as Alec sucked on his lip before deepening the kiss.

 

Magnus’ tongue reached out to seek entry and Alec allowed him, letting his own tongue glide against Magnus’ like old friends meeting each other after a long time.

 

Their tongues danced against each other, as Magnus reached up to cup Alec’s face gently, feeling him roll his hips slightly, letting out a soft groan.

 

It was beautiful really, Alec over him, against the backdrop of stars.

 

“How do you want to do this darling?” Magnus whispered softly.

 

“Can I… Can I ride you?” Alec stammered.

 

“Of course,” Magnus murmured, leaning up to kiss him fiercely. “But let’s prep you first alright?”

 

Alec nodded and slowly got off Magnus, opening the car to get the lube he’d packed earlier.

 

“Take off your clothes for me sweetheart,” Magnus crooned and Alec blushed. There was just something about being naked outdoors that made it so different.

 

Both their hand reached for the button on their shirts, meeting each other’s eyes as they undressed.

 

Moving on to their pants together, they soon stood naked in front of the other and Magnus moved into Alec’s space, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply as Alec’s hand gripped his butt cheek.

 

“You want me to remove it?” he asked softly, referring to the prostrate massager still inside Magnus.

 

“No. Leave it. Don’t turn it on though… I don’t think I can handle that again today. But I like it inside,” he confessed.

 

“Alright Mags,” Alec agreed.

 

“Lay down for me darling,” Magnus whispered and Alec swallowed a little before doing as he was asked, spreading his legs for Magnus.

 

Magnus looked at him, laid out on the mat, the lights from the buildings far away behind him as he slicked up his fingers.

 

“Beautiful,” he stated. Alec smiled softly at him and nodded as Magnus reached out slowly.

 

Alec closed his eyes and willed himself to relax as Magnus stretched him, moving slowly and gently. One finger became two, earning Magnus short gasps and moans from Alec while he stretched him.

 

“Oh god,” Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus enter him with three fingers.

 

“Okay?” Magnus checked.

 

“Yeah. Good. So good,” he whispered.

 

“Good. Relax for me sweetheart,” Magnus guided.

 

Soon Alec was ready, and Magnus lay down beside him, pulling him close for a slow, lingering, bruising kiss.

 

“You still wanna ride me?” he asked huskily.

 

“Yes,” Alec murmured. “Just. Guide me okay?”

 

“Of course love. You tell me if it’s too much also okay? It feels a little deeper this way,” he whispered.

 

Alec nodded and slowly climbed over Magnus and braced himself over Magnus as Magnus helped to guide himself and hold it just under Alec.

 

Alec gradually sank down, moaning and closing his eyes tightly.

 

Magnus ran his hands over his thighs, soothing him and watching his face carefully to see if he was alright.

 

When he was finally fully seated, they both groaned.

 

“You okay love?” Magnus asked hoarsely.

 

“Yeah. So deep Mags. So intense,” Alec rasped.

 

“I know baby. Take deep breaths okay?” Magnus guided.

 

Alec did as he was asked, pulling in deep breaths before he started rocking experimentally.

 

Magnus groaned at that movement, his hands moving to Alec’s hips, helping to guide his movements.

 

“Feels so good Alexander. The way you grip me…” Magnus moaned.

 

Alec begin to rock a little more, getting used to the feel of Magnus this way before he rose up slightly, the drag drawing a gasp from Magnus before he sank back down again.

 

“Yes Alexander. So good,” Magnus rasped and Alec continued his movements, rising and falling, gripping Magnus tightly in his heat.

 

He alternating between rocking his hips and lifting up, drawing moans and gasps from Magnus, laid out on the blanket beneath him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous. With the stars behind you. God darling,” Magnus rambled.

 

Magnus reached forward, to grip Alec’s dick in his hand, encouraging him with firm strokes, disrupting the man’s movements which became short and stuttered.

 

His own hold on Magnus tightened and he leant forward, bracing himself on Magnus’ chest and rocked urgently, snapping his hips forwards and backwards and Magnus’ own grip on him quickened its pace.

 

“Oh god,” Alec whimpered, tightening on Magnus.

 

“Close? Me too Alexander,” Magnus rasped.

 

“Magnus,” he whined, feeling himself so close to falling over.

 

“Come for me my love. Let go,” Magnus whispered and the sight of Alec over him, his head thrown back against the backdrop of the night sky as he came was one he would never forget.

 

His orgasm fed Magnus’ own as he tightened on Magnus trying to move and bounce and Magnus moaned loudly as his hot release erupted in Alec just as he slumped down on him.

 

They were both panting and gasping, with Magnus’ hands coming around to stroke Alec’s back, soothing him.

 

“That was incredible sweetheart,” he murmured against his hair.

 

“So good,” Alec confirmed, still out of breath.

 

“Let me pull out okay?” Magnus whispered, before gently pulling out of Alec as he moaned.

 

Alec rolled off to the side then, still against Magnus while Magnus turned towards him and brought them close, uncaring about the mess.

 

“You okay Alexander?” he said softly, brushing his fingers over his cheek in an affectionate gesture.

 

“I’m really really good,” Alec whispered, opening his eyes to give Magnus a small, genuine smile. “You?”

 

“I’m incredible. That was… I don’t have words for how amazing that was,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec’s smile reached his eyes at that comment.

 

“Let’s lay here a while more before cleaning up okay?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course darling,” Magnus agreed, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on. You have to let me know how that was! 
> 
> Hehe. 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Also, check out my new fic if you haven't! Alec and Magnus + A/B/O with a little twist! Chapter 7 is now up!! 
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
> Love yall!


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here. Oh god. Hope it's alright.

Michael watched and watched. He saw the way they’d come back together, clothes wrinkled and hair mussed. He’d been watching as Magnus came there every night and left the following day in different clothes.

 

_They were._

_They were fucking living together._

 

The rage that consumed him was insurmountable. He felt it in his mind all the way down to his toes. He shook and trembled with it, his nails biting into his flesh.

 

_Alec was going to pay._

_How fucking dare he?_

_After everything he’d done for him?_

_After how patient he’d been?_

 

He already knew the best day to enact his plan. He knew when Alec would be alone at home.

 

* * *

 

Magnus got ready for that day excitedly. He’d been waiting for it for so long. The long-awaited shopping trip with Izzy and Maryse, the one that had been cancelled when he’d fallen sick.

 

They whole gang was coming over for breakfast first, that Sunday, before the three of them would leave for shopping. Max had homework after all and Jace had some errands to run.

 

Or that was what he said to get out of shopping.

 

Alec was staying home though, and told them to head back there for dinner, he’d have a meal waiting for them.

 

Alec had stopped going in to work on Sundays, usually choosing to spend it with Magnus instead since he was usually home then. And well, being your own boss had its perks.

 

He was making salmon pate, a quiche, frying some bacon and of course, having some pancakes.

 

He’d just finished setting the table when the doorbell sounded, and he opened it to the smiling faces of his siblings and his mother.

 

After exchanging hugs and greeting them all, their legs automatically brought them to the table.

 

“Where’s Magnus?” Izzy asked, looking around.

 

“He’d be right out,” Alec mentioned. After the day and night they had, Magnus had been exhausted and rightly so. Alec had tired him out. And he was proud of it.  Magnus had slept like a baby, hardly moving at all through the night. A smirk appeared on his face at that thought which Izzy noticed, before she hit Jace’s leg to ask him to watch their brother.

 

Magnus appeared then, sauntering out of their room with apologies, greeting and exchanging hugs with everyone.

 

Finally, he walked up to Alec, greeting him with a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

“Morning darling,” he whispered, smiling lovingly at him.

 

“Morning Mags. You okay?” he asked softly. He knew the previous day had been a lot. He hoped Magnus wasn’t sore or anything.

 

“I’m wonderful,” he replied, his eyes twinkling in delight with the memory of the previous day.

 

Alec gave him a knowing wry smile at that. “And you?” Magnus then asked. Alec could be sore too, after riding him for the first time.

 

Alec blushed at that. He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation with his family all around.

 

“I’m good,” he whispered, kissing Magnus’ cheek as well.

 

He turned to the rest of them then, pointedly ignoring his siblings’ teasing smiles at having seen an intimate moment and asked them all what drinks he could get them.

 

He knew Magnus’ of course, but the rest soon told him what they wanted. A coffee for Jace and Izzy. Tea for Maryse and an orange juice for Max.

 

“Sit Magnus,” Izzy stated. “Let us help Alec.”

 

Alec groaned mentally as Magnus sat down, keeping up the bubbling conversation with Max and Maryse while Izzy and Jace followed him to the kitchen.

 

“Jace. You can get the orange juice and Izzy… the tea,” he quickly instructed.

 

“Come on now big brother,” Izzy said gleefully. “Let’s talk a little.”

 

He groaned audibly this time as their grins widened.

 

“Yes?” he asked, exasperatedly.

 

“So… how’s things with Magnus?” Izzy asked, her eyes carefully watching her brother’s every reaction.

 

“Good Izzy. Really, really good,” he assured.

 

“So… correct me if I’m wrong brother. But I think you two have progressed a lot since the last time we saw you,” she teased.

 

“Yeah Alec. There’s something different between you two,” Jace added.

 

“Come on guys…” Alec pleaded.

 

“They have, haven’t they? You went all the way?” Izzy asked, though her tone was teasing, her demeanor was serious.

 

“Izzy…” Alec complained as he closed his eyes, feeling the way his face flamed.

 

“I’m not asking for details Alec. Well not yet anyway. Just a yes or no,” she continued.

 

“Yes,” he stated, avoiding their eyes.

 

But both Izzy and Jace’s eyes widened slightly even though they were prepared for the answer. This was a big deal they knew. They knew what happened with Alec previously and knew that this was probably the biggest hurdle he had to overcome. And for him to do so was _huge_.

 

“Alec. It was okay?” Izzy asked then, her tone turning serious, her concern clear.

 

“It was incredible Iz. Magnus is wonderful,” he said softly, still blushing.

 

“Alec. I’m really happy for you,” Jace said quietly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

 

“Me too!” Izzy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her brother for a hug, which Jace joined as well.

 

“No one told me about this Lightwood hug,” they heard a voice from the entrance of the kitchen, causing them to break the hug.

 

They all turned to smile at Magnus then, while he walked up to them. “You three need help?”

 

“We’re good Mags,” Alec assured, as Jace and Izzy turned to do what they’d been assigned to do in the first place.

 

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked Alec quietly, wondering if he’d stumbled onto an emotional or difficult moment.

 

“Everything’s great baby,” Alec assured, kissing him on his lips before he turned to make the four cups of coffee that they needed.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was a pleasant affair and soon enough the house was empty again, allowing Alec to enjoy the peace on his day off.

 

He’d been planning to clean and do his other chores today before heading out to the grocery store to get some ingredients for dinner.

 

He was experimenting with western and Indian cuisines today, planning to make salmon with a spicy mango chutney dip, lady’s fingers or okra marinated with some spices and a crab rasam which was essentially a spicy and slightly sour crab soup, flavoured with Indian spices of course.

 

The soup took the longest so he made that first, before putting the rest into his oven to bake. It was easy enough to do and didn’t take a lot of time so he thought he had enough time to shower.

 

As he walked out of the kitchen, he heard the door opened and turned towards it with a smile, surprised that they were back so soon. Given Magnus’ last text, he didn’t expect them for another half hour at least.

 

Alec froze when he saw who was on the other side of the door, his eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

 

“Hello Alec,” Michael said gleefully, his smile terrifying.

 

His body was rigid with terror, too overwhelmed to move as Michael closed the door and sauntered towards him.

 

“MMmmmmm. Making dinner? I would have loved an invite,” he continued. “But you always forget about me, don’t you? You’ve never treated me right,” he said sadly.

 

Alec was trembling now as Michael got closer, his face stricken and ashen. A wave of acid welled up in his belly as the man from his nightmares approached him.

 

“You know. I think it’s time you learnt a proper lesson about how to treat people who’ve treated you so nicely, who’ve been so patient with you, with respect that they deserve,” he rambled, his eyes manic as they found Alec’s and Alec immediately took a step back.

 

“Y-you?” he stammered.

 

“Of _course_ me! Who did you think I was talking about? Magnus Bane?!” he spat, the rage and anger clear in his tone as Alec took another step back.

 

“I _waited_ for you. I was _so_ patient with you. I thought I’d give you some time. And I came back. I was _so_ _good_. And when I’ve come back what do I see? You _living_ with that _awful_ looking man and _spreading_ your legs for him! How fucking _dare_ you?” Michael bellowed and Alec cringed.

 

His mind was not working now as the fear and panic overwhelmed him. Michael was delusional. Insane. And he never knew. He didn’t see it earlier. But he saw it now. The wildness in his eyes that showed how far he was gone. That crazed look.

 

“It’s time, don’t you think, that I was rewarded for what I waited for so long?” he said with a gleeful smile.

 

Alec shook his head. “No. Please don’t,” he whimpered, his jaw trembling in fear.

 

“I _deserve_ it Alec. After all you’ve done to me. I deserve it,” he stated firmly, his hands reaching out to touch Alec’s face.

 

Alec flinched and close his eyes, his breaths getting shallower. Fuck. He couldn’t have a panic attack now. His nostrils flared and his breathing became more laboured, his fists clenching and his nails biting into his palm.

 

“Don’t turn away from me!” Michael shouted, slapping his cheek.

 

Funnily enough… the slap helped, snapping him out of his panic. He needed to do something. He had to.

 

 _Come on darling. You know what to do,_ he heard Magnus’ voice in his mind.

 

His self-defence classes. The moves. What to do when you’re being attacked. This was exactly what it’d been for.

 

“You owe me this,” Michael continued.

 

Alec remembered now what he was supposed to do. Go for the face when they were close. Eyes. Nose. Anything.

 

And so he did. He swung hard, without hesitation. Michael moved at the last minute so instead of a hard hit on his nose, he got the side of his cheek a little.

 

The fury in his eyes after that was something Alec would never forget. Alec swung again and this time, Michael was ready and he ducked, his hand grabbing on to Alec’s shirt and wrenching.

 

Alec missed and gasped even as the buttons on his shirt burst. Fuck. He had to do more.

 

“Oh learnt to fight have we? I don’t mind. This can get exciting,” Michael commented, trying to swing his own arm towards Alec, which he avoided. He then moved to grab Alec’s hands and plant them against the wall that he’d backed up onto.

 

Alec tried not to think about the vulnerable position he was it. Shirt undone, pinned against the wall.

 

_Come on darling. You can do this._

He twisted himself out of the wrist hold, remembering practising it with Magnus. Strong squat downwards, while at the same time, he swung his legs up then, hitting Michael straight in the balls, hearing the cry from him as he bent forward, clutching himself in pain.

 

“You’ll pay for this,” he said menacingly.

 

Alec was panting. His chest heaving. But Magnus’ calm voice in his head reminded him what to do. He was reacting automatically. Not even thinking about what he was doing.

 

Michael hands tightened into claws as he leaped at Alec, who managed to sidestep him but not before the nails scratched his flesh, digging in and opening it up as evidence of his fury.

 

Alec grabbed something off the shelve and swung it towards Michael’s head and it shattered against him, but didn’t seem to slow him down much. Michael didn’t seem to be feeling much pain, too far gone in his fury.

 

 As Michael stomped towards him again, Alec held his ground, aiming straight for his nose while his legs tried to take out his knees.

 

And that was the sight that the rest of the family walked in on before they froze. They heard the hard crunch. Their gasps were deafening as Michael landed on the floor hard.

 

“What the fuck?” Magnus’ voice boomed before he let go of everything he was holding and ran to Alec. Michael, distracted by the sudden sound, stood up shakily and turned and trying to take a swing at Magnus, who was ruining his plans again but he wasn’t as steady. He wasn’t prepared for it.  Magnus easily ducked and swung, his fist making contact with a hard hit against his cheek.

 

Michael stumbled for a moment, his nose bent at an odd angle from Alec’s earlier hit, blood starting to flow out steadily.

 

“Izzy call 911,” he commanded, his eyes never leaving Michael’s.

 

“You broke my nose. You fucking broke my nose,” Michael shouted.

 

“You were attacking my boyfriend!” he all but screamed.

 

Alec slumped against the wall, his knees giving out now that he knew he was safe. Magnus was here. He’d done it. He’d protected himself. Defended himself. Nothing had happened to him.

 

He looked down at his torn shirt, and scratches across his chest and that was when the reality of what had happened sunk in as the adrenaline wore off.

 

Michael tried to go for Magnus again but he was as steady as before, injured now and in a haze of pain.

 

Magnus seriously thought he’d had enough. He looked worse than Alec after all. His head was bleeding, his nose was broken and his cheek definitely bruised.

 

So this time round when he swung, he aimed straight for Michael’s jaw, watching as his head was flung to the side and he collapsed on the floor, knocked out.

 

“Magnus,” Maryse whispered. “Alec.”

 

Magnus swung around to Alec then, immediately taking in the way he was trembling after he’d slumped against the floor, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. His eyes were pressed shut, and he lost all colour on his face as the blood drained from it, leaving him ashen.

 

Alec was having a panic attack.

 

Magnus was kneeling beside him in an instant, talking to him.

 

“Alexander darling. I’m here. I’ve got you okay. Breathe for me. In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4. In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4. That’s it sweetheart,” Magnus encouraged. He saw the way Alec’s hand tried to grip something, anything and he let him have his hands. The grip was fierce and tight and Magnus continued talking to him in his gentle and soothing manner. The tone that was reserved only for Alec.

 

“In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4. In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4. Perfect Alexander. Keep going,” he continued.

 

Izzy and Maryse stood watch over Michael while they watched Magnus slowly calm down their brother and son.

 

Alec’s head slowly slumped forward until it rested against Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend, still counting for him and whispering praises into his ear.

 

“You did so well darling. I’m so proud of you okay? You were perfect,” he whispered, though his voice was loud in the room. He felt the tears slowly wet his shirt and gripped him tighter, as a small sob escaped him.

 

“It’s okay. Let it out,” Magnus comforted, hearing the quiet sobs against his shoulder and held him tight as he broke. His hands ran over his back, soothing him even as his family watched helplessly.

 

And that was when a throat cleared itself in the doorway, signalling the arrival of the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright please let me know how that was!!! Also, if you have any requests, let me know! I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Love yall! 
> 
> And if you need something else to read... check out my other fic too! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
>  
> 
> Or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how everything unfolds!

A throat cleared in the doorway, signalling the arrival of the cops, as everyone’s eyes swung to them.

 

“Thank god you’re here,” Izzy said.

 

They introduced themselves, showing their credentials as they took in the scene around them. A knocked out man, one crying, one comforting, a broken vase and the two rather sombre looking women.

 

“Can someone please tell us what happened here?” one of the cops, Detective Rogers asked.

 

“My brother was attacked by his deranged ex,” Izzy informed him as Maryse’s eyes widened in shock. Izzy pointed out who her brother was, and also pointed out the deranged ex. One of the detectives called for an ambulance as Izzy continued.

 

“We were supposed to come back here for dinner, after shopping with my mother and my brother’s boyfriend. When we came back, we saw my brother being attacked, and him defending himself. Magnus went to help as Michael began to try to hit them both and eventually got knocked out,” Izzy explained as one of them took down everything she said.

 

“Alright. We’d need to talk to your brother alone,” the other cop, Detective Chan said.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in apprehension as Alec let out another sob and trembled against him.

 

“No. Please,” he whimpered, and everyone heard it.

 

The cops thought Alec didn’t want to talk to them. But that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that they wanted to talk to him _alone_. And he couldn’t let go of Magnus yet.

 

Magnus turned towards the cops and looked up at them, his eyes pleading.

 

“Sirs. He’s just had a bad panic attack and it took me a while to calm him down. This was literally his worst nightmare. Can I please stay with him? I really need to stay with him,” Magnus practically begged as Alec clutched him tighter, his trembling body easily seen by everyone.

 

They exchanged a look before nodding.

 

“But Sir. You need to stay quiet and not interrupt him,” Detective Chan instructed to which both Alec and Magnus nodded.

 

“Is there anywhere private we can talk?”

 

“Sure. Let’s head to the study,” Magnus said, before slowly helping Alec stand.

 

Alec was weaker than usual, so Magnus had one arm braced around him in support and Alec held on to his other hand tightly.

 

They sat down as the Detective took Alec’s statement, as Magnus heard what had happened following up to their arrival. He wanted to say so many things. Praise Alec. But he’d promised he wouldn’t say anything so he kept up his gentle soothing touches on his back. Alec’s voice wavered and cracked at times, but he continued, brushing his tears away quickly.

 

When he finally finished with a choked sob, Magnus pulled him in, letting him bury his head against his neck. His fingers ran through his hair and over his back as the detective turned his eyes to Magnus.

 

“I need to take your formal statement too,” he said, apologetically.

 

Magnus nodded, continuing to soothe Alec as he recounted the events once he’d arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

In the living room, the other detective after having taken down pictures of everything, was taking down Izzy’s and Maryse’s statement, starting with Maryse.

 

Maryse didn’t have much to say of course, repeating what Izzy had said earlier.

 

As Izzy was about to start, the paramedics arrived and assessed the situation, heading to Michael immediately. The officer informed them that he could be violent, so he was restrained, even as they started assessing the damage on him.

 

The paramedics soon updated the detective, who’d been watching, about Michael’s broken nose, and bruised cheek and jaw. They jaw might be dislocated but they needed to do an x ray to confirm it.

 

Detective Rogers nodded as the paramedics did what they could to ice the area and clean up the blood on his face.

 

He started taking Izzy’s statement next and Maryse looked on in shock as she finally heard why and what had happened to Alec. Izzy informed them of the previous incident, and went on to talk about what had happened that day and Maryse couldn’t believe that her son had gone through all that and she hadn’t known. God.

 

She’d been a horrible mother.

 

She swallowed down a lump in her throat as Izzy’s hand found hers and squeezed it in understanding.

 

The detective thanked them then, saying they’d be in touch.

 

Once the other detective had finished with Magnus and Alec, he came out to ask the paramedics to take pictures and tend to Alec.

 

The paramedic went into the study, to assess Alec first.

 

“Sir, if you don’t mind, could you remove your shirt?” he asked gently, noting the torn shirt and scratches over Alec.

 

Alec nodded shakily, and Magnus helped him to remove it. The detective who was standing nearby, bagged the shirt for evidence as well before taking some photographs of Alec’s torso.

 

“Sorry,” Magnus said, talking to the paramedic. “He’s been through a lot today. Could you tell him what you’re gonna do before doing it to warn him?” Magnus asked.

 

When the paramedic nodded easily and in understanding, both Alec and Magnus said thank you in unison, though Alec’s voice shook slightly.

 

“Sir? Are you hurt anywhere else aside from the scratches?” the paramedic asked softly.

 

“N-No,” Alec stammered.

 

“Alright. I’m going to do a quick check okay?” he warned and waited for Alec to give him a jerky nod before moving slowly, starting from Alec’s head and working his way down.

 

“Alright. All good,” the paramedic murmured. “Now let’s just treat your scratches okay?”

 

The paramedic and the detective worked hand in hand, having worked together before, bagging the evidence they needed as Alec winced, gripping Magnus’ hand tightly  while every cut was cleaned.

 

His body was trembling but there were no tears this time, though his eyes were wide and vulnerable.

 

“You’re doing so well my darling,” Magnus praised softly.

 

Just as the paramedic finished, they heard shouting from the living room. Michael had woken up.

 

“Why’d you restrain me? I did nothing wrong! Alec! Alec! Come here and tell them! We were having some fun that’s all!” Michael bellowed.

 

In the study, Alec heard the screaming and his body gave an involuntary shudder and a small whimper escaped him.

 

Magnus held him, glad that they weren’t outside. “You’re safe baby. You’re safe,” he assured.

 

Outside, the detective read him his rights, formally placing him under arrest as one of them left with Michael and the paramedics.

 

Once Michael was gone, Magnus yelled for Izzy to get Alec a shirt which she brought immediately.

 

They went out to the living room again, and the detective who’d stayed behind quickly updated them on what was going to happen.

 

“I know you’ve been through a lot, and the ordeal is almost over. We’ve taken pictures and bagged whatever we needed to bag. We’ll be in touch if we have any other questions,” he informed all of them.

 

“What’s going to happen to Michael?” Alec whispered.

 

The detective’s face was fierce and reassuring at the same time. “He’s not going to get away. My guess? Considering that he’s done this before, they’re gonna put him away. But his sanity needs to be determined. He’ll probably be put into a mental asylum where he’ll be stuck for years,” he explained.

 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered.

 

“You’re welcome. You did great,” he said then, smiling at Alec.

 

Alec nodded before the detective said goodbye and left their apartment.

 

Silence filled the room as the four of them looked at each other before Maryse broke it.

 

“Alec,” she said, her voice pained as she stepped forward, wanting to hug him.

 

Magnus who had been next to Alec, stiffened, his eyes widening, unsure of how Alec would react.

 

Thankfully, Maryse caught that, meeting his eyes for a moment before she stopped. “Can I hug you Alec?” she asked gently.

 

Alec met his mother’s eyes, so filled with pain and finally, understanding, and nodded.

 

Magnus let go of Alec as Maryse gave him a long, tight hug. Izzy went to stand beside Magnus, putting her arm around him and resting her head against him as they watched Maryse and Alec.

 

“I’m so sorry I haven’t told you about this. I was going to Mom,” Alec whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

 

“I know baby. It’s okay. I’m so so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could have done something. Anything to help you,” Maryse said quiety.

 

“I was okay Mom. Izzy and Jace were there for me. And then Magnus,” he assured.

 

“I know. But I should have been there too,” she said sorrowfully.

 

“I. I love you Mom,” Alec whispered, squeezing her for a moment.

 

“Oh Alec. I love you too,” Maryse’s voice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Let me know!! Love yall!!
> 
> If you need something else to read, check out my other exciting fic! Chapter 9 is now up!! 
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)
> 
>  
> 
> Or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things progress after everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick update for yall! Hope you like it!!

 

That night as they finally got to bed after everyone had left, Alec snuggled into Magnus, burying his head in him and intertwining their legs in an effort to get as close as possible to him.

 

Magnus’ hands gently rubbed his back in circles, trying to lull him to sleep but Alec took a long while. Magnus forced himself to stay awake, not letting himself fall asleep before Alec. It took almost 2 hours before Alec finally drifted off, when Magnus finally let his eyes close.

 

Only to be opened an hour later when Alec’s breaths heaved harshly.

 

“Alexander. Wake up love. You’re having a nightmare,” he spoke gently, touching his back again.

 

Alec tensed up immediately as he awoke, his eyes flying all around the room before finding Magnus, and finally managing to hear the soothing words Magnus was murmuring.

 

“It’s alright. You’re safe darling. I’m here,” he whispered.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” Alec rasped.

 

“Shh. It’s okay. Just… Just let me take care of you. It’s what I want to do. It’s my job and privilege my darling,” he whispered, smiling gently at Alec as his hand cupped his cheek. Alec closed his eyes and bent forward, letting their foreheads touch while he took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“I love you Magnus,” he whispered after a few minutes.

 

“I love you too Alexander,” he affirmed.

 

“Let’s go back to sleep Mags,” he said.

 

“Alright,” Magnus agreed, widening his arms again for Alec to snuggle in to. “Wake me up darling, if you have another nightmare and I don’t wake up okay? Promise me.”

 

Alec was quiet for a few moments, not wanting to agree and disturb Magnus. He couldn’t know if he’d wake up again and if he did, he really hoped that Magnus wouldn’t wake up.

 

“Please,” his boyfriend murmured.

 

“Okay,” he whispered, nodding at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Many nights after that incident, Alec had jerked awake, panting and gasping but Magnus was always there to calm him and hold him. Magnus had worried greatly about whether Alec would retreat and backpedal, and be afraid of other’s touch again, but after that first night when the paramedic checked him when he appeared a little nervous, he was fine. Thank god. His family and Magnus were able to touch him, and even his colleagues. He was still wary around strangers of course, but that was to be expected.

 

Except for the nightmares.

 

It used to be a couple of times a night, but Magnus’ worry started to lessen as slowly, it reduced, now happening every other day at the most. Slowly but surely, Alec would be okay, he knew.

 

Alec was always apologetic but Magnus had none of that. He told him it was his privilege to help him and be there for him, and reassured him that he wanted to know when it happened. To comfort and also to keep track about how often it happened.

 

During the next few weeks, they did get confirmation that Michael was certifiable. That meant that Alec and Michael never needed to be in the same room again. When Michael was charged, he was given 10 years imprisonment, but instead of the usual jail, his stay would be in a psychiatric facility. His release after 10 years, also depended on their report so there could be a chance that he’d be moved to a different one, one where inmates didn’t reside.

 

And that was a fact that everyone wanted to celebrate, because of the relief they felt.

 

They had to give statements of course, more detailed accounts. Since Michael’s obsession appeared to be only regarding Alec, the judge had kindly let Alec have a closed-door hearing, with only the smallest group of people allowed in. Alec had asked his family to wait outside though, not wanting them to hear all of that. Only Magnus went in with him, but he was not allowed to be next to him when he was called.

 

Alec’s voice had wavered and broke through his testimony but he pushed through everything, recounting all the things that Michael had done.

 

Magnus had never been prouder of him.

 

It was hard to doubt his pain and sincerity and the court had heard from multiple people about his reactions after that.

 

Michael himself had to testify though there were huge holes in his understanding of what had happened and everyone but him managed to see it.

 

So, it was finally over. And they were all going to celebrate at Alec’s restaurant.

 

Magnus had called ahead and planned it all with Sean beforehand, so they would have food and the private room all set up.

 

No one at the restaurant knew about this ordeal though and they kept it that way.

 

A widespread of varying dishes had been prepared for them, the smells immediately hitting them in the face when they entered the room.

 

Alec met Sean’s gaze and smiled, walking straight to him and thanking him personally with handshake.

 

The rest of the family started helping themselves to the various dishes, all their favourites before taking a seat at the table as Alec joined them.

 

When he finally sat down, Izzy raised her glass, bidding everyone else to do the same.

 

“To Alec,” she said.

 

“To family,” Alec corrected before they all had a sip.

 

Dinner was a loud and happy affair, and Alec couldn’t help but smile widely through it, feeling a sense of peace and bliss as he stared at the people he loved, enjoying food in a place that he made.

 

It was good. Life was good.

 

They all had another round of drinks before Alec excused himself to head to the washroom. On his way back to the room, he was stopped just outside by a stranger. A well-built man who was heading to the washroom.

 

“Oh wow. Aren’t you absolutely gorgeous,” the stranger whispered, blushing before sticking his hand out. “Hi. Forgive my mouth that speaks too fast and embarrasses me. I’m Conner.”

 

Alec laughed nervously then, and took his hand. He was a little uneasy, but he was right there in his restaurant, just outside the room where his family was. He also knew that he could handle anything this man threw at him after having handled Michael all those weeks ago.

 

So he shook his hand. “I’m Alec. Are you enjoying yourself? Is everything up to your fancy?” he asked.

 

Conner was nodding immediately though his eyes turned sharp. “Everything here is great! My friends have been wanting to come here for ages and we finally made it! Wait do you work here?”

 

“I’m the chef and I own the place,” Alec said, watching Conner’s mouth fell open.

 

“Good looking _and_ talented!” Conner praised, and flirted.

 

“And very much taken,” Alec said gently.

 

Connor’s hand closed into a fist and pretended to stab himself. “Just my luck. Good meeting you chef,” he bowed exaggeratedly before saluting Alec and walking away.

 

Alec laughed as he walked back in, catching Magnus’ eyes.

 

“You were a while,” Magnus commented.

 

“Yeah. Someone was trying to flirt with me,” Alec said, shaking his head.

 

“What!” Magnus exclaimed loudly, causing the conversations around them to stop immediately as all eyes turned to them. Someone tried to flirt with Alec alone? Was Alec okay? Did they try anything? He’d kick them really if they did. Maybe he should speak to Sean about this person. Did they have to ban him?

 

“Someone tried to flirt with you?! Where? Who? What happened? Are you okay?” Magnus was asking, all prepared to stand and defend Alec but Alec pulled him back down.

 

“Magnus. Relax. It’s okay. I handled it,” Alec assured.

 

“What happened?” he asked again, clearly unhappy at being prevented from looking for this person.

 

“Told me I was gorgeous,” Alec said.

 

“And then…” Magnus drawled, his hand moving in a hurry up gesture.

 

“I asked him how the food was,” Alec replied, causing chuckles to erupt around him because of course Alec did that.

 

Alec suspected something then, as he watched Magnus. So he decided to continue.

 

“When he found out I own the place I believe his exact words were _good looking and talented._ He was really disappointed when I told him I was taken,” he informed them, his eyes dancing in amusement as he watched Magnus groan next to him.

 

“Of course he was. You’re beautiful. And mine. And never going to the toilet alone again,” he complained with a pout.

 

Giggles erupted around them at Magnus’ jealously and Alec had thrown back his head and laughed.

 

“Never pegged you for the jealous sort,” Alec teased.

 

“I- I’m not… I never,” Magnus stuttered to everyone’s amusement.

 

“But I’m yours baby,” Alec whispered, and cut off Magnus’ stammering with a hard kiss.

 

Magnus sat that stunned for a moment before he relaxed into it, letting Alec kiss him in front of his family.

 

He recalled though, the first time they’d eaten there together and how Magnus had had to step in and rescue Alec from his friend. And now, today, Alec had been flirted with, by a stranger, and had come back to the table laughing before teasing Magnus.

 

It was incredible and it made Magnus pull him closer to place another long smack against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know i could have gone into more details about the case and everything but... i don't really know how to write that well and how court cases work. 
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies there! 
> 
> Hope you liked the scenes here! Let me know! 
> 
> If you need something else to read, check out my other exciting fic! Chapter 10 is now up!! Alec and Magnus have a painful and much needed conversation! 
> 
> [Let me in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716/chapters/47868676)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's my first fic ever. Constructive feedback welcome.


End file.
